


Seducido por un idiota

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Bad Parenting, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Talking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang ha enviudado y ahora debe hacerse cargo de su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Aconsejado por su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes, decide contratar a una niñera, pero su destino lo arrastró al lado de Edward Elric, un peculiar joven que piensa darle un nuevo sentido a su existencia, pero, ¿podrá evitar que Mustang busque vengarse de aquel que destruyó su vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiencia aceptable

Edward apuntó el número de teléfono en la palma de su mano mientras hacia girar su silla con rodillos, empujándose con las puntas de los pies. La luz del ordenador le iluminaba la cara, resaltando los rasgos demacrados por la falta de sueño que había perdurado por más de dos semanas. Por culpa de sus estudios, por culpa de los malos hábitos.

Alphonse estaba en el piso superior de la casa, con una tos increíble que habría podido hacer retumbar las paredes de madera en caso de tener más de fuerza. Necesitaba comprar las medicinas pronto, pero habían gastado el poco dinero que quedaba de lo que les había enviado su padre el mes pasado comprando ese tonto videojuego que habían visto en el escaparate de una tienda del centro comercial.

Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de trabajar. Cada vez que lo intentaba, alguien tenia que hacer un comentario  _inoportuno_  sobre su baja estatura y, por supuesto, él tenia que golpearlo para dejarle las cosas claras: no era su culpa ser tan bajo, así como tampoco era del interés de las personas que se lo recalcaban cada dos por tres. Escuchó de nuevo la tos de Alphonse y se palpó la frente con una mano helada. Era necesario.

Se alcanzó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar con lentitud los dígitos que se había apuntado en la mano. Esperó, un poco nervioso, a que le respondieran. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres timbrazos, cuatro timbrazos…

—¿Diga?

—Ah, uhm… soy… Edward Elric, señor, llamo para preguntar por el trabajo de… de… —le tembló un poco la voz: todos los otros empleos solicitaban experiencia, para su desgracia. Este no estaba mal, si se ponía a pensar de manera desesperada.

—¿Eres un chico? —preguntó la voz por el teléfono. Edward se percató de que sonaba prepotente, seria, mejor dicho. Le desagradó la forma en la que parecía estar burlándose de él—, ¿estás solicitando el puesto de niñera y eres un chico? Vaya, vaya.

—¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver! ¡Necesito el empleo y deseo preguntar si el lugar está ocupado! ¡Tengo disponibilidad de tiempo por las tardes, tal y como dice el anuncio, soy  _maduro_ ,  _responsable_ y  _educado_ , no tengo problemas con casi nada y no tendrá quejas de mí! ¿Me lo da o no? —exclamó, alebrestado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ya, lo había hecho, todavía no conocía a ese sujeto y ya le había alzado la voz. No, no le darían el empleo. Sintió el deseo de colgar para poder golpearse contra el escritorio a gusto.

Alphonse volvió a toser en el piso de arriba.

—¡Qué voz más potente, muchacho! —Exclamó el sujeto prepotente con una risa que le tronó en el oído como si se tratara de un fuego artificial—, aunque difiero un poco en tu aseveración sobre la actitud y la educación. Hasta el momento, nadie más se ha ofrecido a ocupar el puesto, por lo que no tengo inconvenientes con entrevistarte, ¿te parece bien mañana temprano en el Café  _Loveheart_?

—Sí…

—Perfecto.

—¿A qué hor…? —pero el hombre le colgó el teléfono antes de permitirle terminar su pregunta. Se enojó, escuchó la tos de Alphonse de nuevo y se dijo que toda la molestia que sentía en esos momentos valdría enteramente la pena.

Estaba lloviendo a raudales cuando despertó, con los ojos llenos de lagañas y un fastidio que le empezaba en la boca del estómago y terminaba en las puntas de sus dedos, que hormiguearon cuando arrojó al suelo la almohada que le había caído sobre la cara.

Hacia frío y salir de su cama caliente fue un suplicio, pero se esforzó. El reloj marcaba las seis y media cuando se metió a la regadera. El agua estaba helada y tardó más rato del que creyó posible en calentarse. Su coraje fue en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba.

Esperaba que su «jefe» fuera una persona sensata y que tuviera a consideración su puntualidad: no tenía dinero ni siquiera para pagarse un almuerzo, por lo que esperaba que su «jefe» le invitara uno mientras le entrevistaba. Aunque dudaba mucho que así fuera: el timbre de voz que había escuchado la noche pasada por el teléfono le daba a entender que su «jefe» no era una persona a la que le gustara convivir mucho con otros seres humanos, así como a él no le agradaba que otro le diera órdenes.

Alphonse volvió a toser mientras buscaba unos calzoncillos en el cajón superior de su armario, con una toalla enredada precariamente en su cintura y el largo cabello rubio chorreándole agua por toda la espalda. Esperaba que su «jefe» no se molestara por semejante pinta de vago que, por cierto, a él le encantaba.

Se puso el pantalón negro del colegio (que no había usado en años), esperando que no se notara mucho la diferencia entre un pantalón decente y uno universitario, descolgó su mejor camisa blanca y su gabardina café, se puso los calcetines y después los zapatos. Se ató el cabello con una goma elástica. Sí, perfecto. Desayunaría algo ligero y se marcharía al café para no perder más tiempo.

Pinako llamó a la puerta de la casa, puntual como siempre, pues le haría el favor de vigilar a Alphonse mientras él no estaba. De pronto, sintió una oleada de nervios palpitándole por todo el cuerpo: no solía relacionarse mucho con otras personas. Hohenheim se encargaba de todos los asuntos financieros de la casa (cuando podía, cuando se acordaba y cuando le entraba la vieja nostalgia por el hogar que había abandonado  _aún más_  tras la muerte de su esposa para convertirse en un gran científico en el éste de Europa), por lo que los trabajos que él había tenido hasta el momento habían sido sólo para solventar sus propios gastos.

Le hubiera gustado mucho saber qué cosas podría decir, cómo debía comportarse o qué hacer. Le hubiera agradado tener a la mano un consejo femenino para la ocasión, puesto que era muy dado a meter la pata con gente a la que no conocía, pero que de antemano ya tenían un exceso de confianza de su parte, por lo que solía insultarlos u ofenderlos con toda la libertad del mundo. Winry era buena dando consejos… y su madre también lo fue.

Salió de su habitación antes de ponerse meditabundo otra vez. Se despidió de Alphonse y Pinako con un gesto de la mano y salió de la casa sujetando entre los dientes un trozo de pan tostado. Supuso que «ocho y media» podía ser aceptado como «temprano».

Su reloj marcó las doce en punto y seguía ocupando solo una mesa. Acababa de gastarse lo último de los ahorros que le quedaban en un segundo café, pues la camarera se había encargado de observarlo con desprecio desde el otro lado de la barra a partir de la primera hora que pasó sentado y sin ordenar nada. Puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso él, que solía ser más tenaz que el resto de las personas, tenía un límite.

Se tomó los restos del café frío y se dispuso a salir a la calle, gélida por la lluvia que no parecía querer detenerse, pero estaba por recorrer su silla, cuando un hombre alto y con cabello negro se plantó delante de él. Se quedó pasmado un segundo, contemplando el uniforme azul. El sujeto tenía el cabello empapado y la cara ruborizada debido al frío.

—Pagué mi café —aseguró, un poco cohibido: los policías siempre hacían que se sintiera culpable a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo.

—¿Edward Elric?

—¿Sí?

—Mi nombre es Roy Mustang. Vengo a entrevistarte por el trabajo de niñera —sonrió con mordacidad. En persona, su voz sonaba todavía más burlesca que por teléfono. Se quitó la gabardina, la dejó colgando del respaldo de la silla y tomó asiento. Edward lo imitó, de pronto enfurecido. Lo observó con ojos fieros mientras reclamaba:

—¡Pensé que había dicho «temprano»! ¡Llevo aquí más de tres horas!

—¡Sí que eres persistente! ¿Qué edad tienes? —comenzó con la ronda de preguntas mientras intentaba secarse el cabello con una servilleta. Edward chasqueó la lengua furibundo.

—Dieciocho.

—Bastante joven. ¿Qué estudias?

—Ciencias: Química —respondió apretando los dientes.

—Qué interesante —pero no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo. Una mujer sentada en la silla de la mesa de al lado le lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba. Edward lo encontró nauseabundo—, ¿por qué quieres el trabajo de niñera? —sonrió de nuevo, enseñando casi todos sus blancos dientes. Edward se ruborizó igual que la dama.

—Mi hermano está enfermo, no tengo dinero para pagar sus medicinas. De hecho, ¿es mucho descaro de mi parte pedirle que me pague por adelantado? Claro, si es que piensa darme el trabajo: ¿a quién tengo que cuidar? ¿A usted? —preguntó con sorna. La mesera se acercó para ofrecerle la carta al recién llegado, cuya expresión distaba mucho de ser amable ahora que le habían insultado.

Sus blancas facciones mostraban una ira silenciosa mientras pedía un café descafeinado y un emparedado de atún. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de lana, negros, que se quitó y dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco que se agitaba ligeramente por el viento. Edward respiró profundo. Roy Mustang no le gustaba y ahora que lo tenía delante confirmaba lo que había sentido la noche anterior mientras hablaban por teléfono. La mesera se marchó, con la orden anotada en la página de una libreta: sus ojos destilaban deseo.

—Casi —respondió por fin el hombre de cabello negro, sin apartar su mirada poco dócil del rostro de Edward—: se trata de mi hijo de cuatro años.

—Oh.

Por alguna extraña razón, se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Roy asintió con la cabeza como para llenar el vacio que se había formado entre los dos, había una expresión curiosa en sus ojos.

—Como nadie más se ha ofrecido o ha llamado por el puesto, supongo que voy a contratarte. Espero no echar a perder tu sábado por la noche, muchacho —dijo, sonriendo con mofa.

Edward se sintió enrojecer de nuevo. Supuso que el señor y la señora Mustang querrían divertirse un poco durante el fin de semana. Estaba bien: sus padres no habían tenido mucho tiempo para divertirse por culpa del trabajo de Hohenheim.

—No hay problema.

—Perfecto.

Se observaron de forma retadora. Edward estuvo seguro de que él tampoco le gustaba ni un poquito a Mustang. El oficial le dio un papel doblado por la mitad en el que tenía apuntada la dirección a la que debía acudir y, cuando llegó su orden, despachó a Edward, como si éste hubiera estado trabajando para él desde hace años, cosa que no le pareció. Se marchó furioso.

Valdrá la pena, valdrá la pena se repitió una y otra vez mientras esperaba el autobús, pero ya no estaba tan convencido de que así fuera.

Guardó en su mochila de la escuela todo lo que creyó necesitar para pasar la noche en casa de Roy Mustang. Tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío que estaba haciendo, por lo que incluyó una chaqueta de alpinismo en caso de que Mustang no le ofreciera ni un café caliente. Le desagradaba mucho la idea de tener que pasar la noche en una casa ajena y cuidando a un niño, pero al menos Mustang le había prometido una paga considerable.

Antes de marcharse, fue a echarle un vistazo a Alphonse, que estaba en su habitación acompañado por Winry, que había salido del colegio temprano y se había ofrecido a acompañar al muchacho al igual que su abuela.

—Me marcho —dijo, un poco azorado, sin mirar a la muchacha en ningún momento.

—Oh, está bien, hermano, cuídate —sonrió Alphonse, con una voz que sonaba más a la de un anciano de noventa años que a la de un muchachito de diecisiete—, llama si necesitas algo.

—¿No se supone que esa es mi frase? —preguntó con algo parecido al tedio gobernando su voz, aunque se sentía conmovido por la disposición absoluta de Alphonse para ayudarlo siempre que lo necesitara.

—De acuerdo, yo te llamaré si necesito algo —prometió Alphonse, que tenia la manta elevada hasta la cintura, las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz corrompida por el flujo nasal. Edward se acercó para darle una palmadita en el brazo. Winry le sonrió y él se ruborizó. Sí, ya basta: tenia que irse.

—Hasta luego. Cuida de él, Winry.

—Hecho —aseguró ella al verlo marcharse, sonriéndole todavía debido al fuerte rubor de Edward.

Mientras se iba, escuchó a Pinako traqueteando en la cocina. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por poder quedarse!

Empezó a llover mientras llamaba a la puerta. Se le empapó el cabello en dos segundos y se sintió inseguro al observar a los hombres que fumaban y bebían al otro lado de la calle a pesar de la tormenta. Mustang abrió la puerta después de un minuto.

—¡Oh, la niñera! —exclamó con sorna mientras le regalaba una mirada burlesca. Edward entró a la casa sin ser invitado, dándole un empujón con la mochila. El interior iluminado con una mortecina luz bruñida y las paredes pintadas de blanco le ofrecieron un consuelo no grato que había previsto obtener hasta que pudiera volver a casa.

Se quitó la gabardina y la dejó en la misma percha de la que colgaban la chaqueta azul de Mustang y su gorra. No le importó molestarlo.

—¿Y la señora Mustang? —preguntó, intentando no parecer curioso, pues la casa no tenia pinta alguna de que ahí viviera una mujer: cuando pasó a la sala, se percató de la ropa masculina, infantil y adulta, tirada en el suelo y sobre los sillones, vio los platos sucios abandonados sobre la mesa y los juguetes desparramados por todas partes.

Estuvo a punto de caer al pisar un cochecito y se inclinó para levantarlo. Se lo tendió a Mustang y se fijó en la expresión seria e insensible de éste: lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había hastiado.

—¿Cuál señora Mustang? —preguntó con voz gélida mientras cogía el carrito y lo lanzaba sin preocupaciones sobre el sillón tapizado de piel. Había una lámpara en cada esquina del pequeño salón, todas encendidas, lanzando un charco de luz sobre las paredes, en las que se proyectaba una sombra roja debido a sus mamparas.

—Pensé que…

—Lamentablemente, Elric, no te pago por pensar, sino por cuidar al niño. ¿Quieres que te lo presente o te quedas conforme con saber que está durmiendo? Arriba, segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha —señaló el techo con uno de sus dedos enguantados conforme hablaba.

Edward se dio cuenta de que iba espléndidamente vestido de negro, con un uniforme de gala. Se había echado el cabello hacia atrás con dura gomina perfumada y sostenía una gorra idéntica a la azul, pero en color azabache, con la mano izquierda.

Se preguntó si iría solo a alguna clase de fiesta o si alguien estaría esperándolo. Qué dichoso él, que podría pasarla bien un sábado por la noche cuando había otros pobres infelices que tenían que trabajar. Entornó los ojos, cansado, y fue a dejar su mochila sobre uno de los sillones luego de apartar un poco la ropa regada.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del niño? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no serviría como niñera si ni siquiera eso sabia. Al menos, la pobre criatura tendría el consuelo de que podía preparar buenos emparedados de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní.

—Berthold.

—Gran nombre.

Roy hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca, como si le molestara hablar sobre el asunto. Edward se preguntaba si la desazón sería una expresión común en el rostro del policía, pero la verdad fue que después de un rato dejó de interesarle.

Roy caminó hacia el vestíbulo, con el abrigo bajo el brazo.

—He dejado el número de mi móvil, que ya tienes, anotado en la primera página de la agenda al lado del teléfono que hay en la mesita de la sala —informó—, también he dejado el de un buen amigo que vive cerca en caso de que necesites un poco de ayuda femenina (pregunta por Gracia Hughes), el niño se lleva bien con ella. También he dejado los números básicos: el del sitio en el que me encontraré, el de la policía, los bomberos, etcétera. El baño se encuentra al final de éste corredor —señaló a la derecha. Edward asintió para darle a entender que lo seguía, pero Roy no pareció tener nada más qué decir, aunque agregó—: el niño es tranquilo: siempre y cuando tenga un poco de televisión y de jugo, te dejará en paz, pero no lo descuides demasiado ni le permitas estar cerca de las escaleras, ¿de acuerdo?, de todas formas, no creo que despierte por ahora.

—Ah, sí, comprendo —dijo Edward, pero estaba mintiendo. Aunque él nunca había tenido una relación muy buena con su padre, Hohenheim lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, jamás había dicho cosas como «El Niño» o «El Muchacho» a diferencia de Mustang, que parecía incluso incómodo cuando se trataba de nombrar a su hijo. Se preguntaba porqué, siendo la curiosidad un don nato por ser hijo de su padre.

Mustang se fue sin decir nada más. Su expresión era austera mientras abría la puerta y la volvía a cerrar.

Fue a echarle un vistazo al niño para conocer a la persona de la que se estaba haciendo cargo. Abrió la puerta de la recámara con lentitud, para evitar un posible rechinido, pero apenas lo consiguió. Afortunadamente, el niño no se despertó con el chillido de los goznes de la puerta.

La recámara estaba oscura, pero gracias a la luz del pasillo pudo distinguir la cama individual rodeada por barandales colocada al centro de la estancia. Sólo había una mesilla de noche, una cómoda y un armario componiendo todo el mobiliario. No había juguetes como en la sala, pero sí un montón de ropa tirada en todos lados.

El sitio le recordaba a la sencilla habitación de un hotel, de esas que se usan solamente cuando se está de paso. Se acercó a la cama y observó al niño dormido, cubierto por una manta gruesa de color oscuro.

Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con una copia en miniatura de Roy Mustang. El pequeño niño tenía el mismo cabello negro alborotado, la piel blanca como la leche y los labios mezquinos que tanto lo habían incomodado al separarse para hablar. Llevaba puesta una pijama azul y lucia tan frágil e inocente, que Edward sintió temor. Nunca en su vida se había relacionado con niños pequeños y debía admitir que todo ese tiempo había estado pensando «¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?». Esperaba no obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Salió de la habitación caminando de puntillas, pues el suelo de madera crujía al caminar sobre la alfombra. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y bajó a la sala con paso veloz para sentirse, de nuevo, de pie en medio de un territorio conocido y no en una dimensión ajena como la que le evocaban los niños.

Cerca de la media noche, decidió que no podría pasarse todo el tiempo en silencio y sentado en el sofá, tan quieto como una estatua, por lo que encendió el televisor y buscó algún programa interesante. Sacó su chaqueta de la mochila y se la puso, pues la tormenta había arreciado y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Se preguntó si el niño estaría bien.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse en una pequeña estancia circular rodeada de alacenas pegadas a las paredes casi vacías. Sobre la mesa había un cubo de leche medio lleno y una bolsa con pan, pero tan duro que bien podrían haber sido piedras. Buscó suerte en el frigorífico y se encontró con una bolsa de tomates y algo de carne verde…

Ni siquiera Hohenheim, que a veces no llegaba ni a rozarle los talones a un padre común y corriente, los había sometido a semejante estado de inanición: desde la muerte de Trisha, había intentado comportarse como un buen hombre y procuraba mandarles dinero o, en su defecto, dulces cada fin de mes.

En esa cocina no iba a encontrar ni un chicle, estaba seguro. Comenzó a abrir las puertas de las alacenas y confirmó con horror su sospecha. Pobre crío. Su padre parecía ser un irresponsable fiestero y su único consuelo debía ser dormir. Desgraciadamente, él no llevaba ni galletas en su mochila, por lo que los dos tendrían que pasar hambre esa noche.

Furibundo, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el salón y se sentó en el sillón, alcanzándose el control remoto y comenzando a hacer  _zapping_  por pura frustración. Las cosas no podían ser peores.

Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho mientras intentaba encontrar algo bueno qué ver en el televisor, sin éxito. El niño no le había dado problemas en más de tres horas, largas y aburridas, por lo que se sintió con el derecho de descansar un poco mientras esperaba el regreso de Mustang.

Esa casa le gustaba cada vez menos. Era como sumergirse en el viejo recuerdo de lo que había sido su familia años atrás. Deseaba marcharse ya…

En sueños, creyó escuchar la puerta abriéndose y a alguien dando traspiés, pero le parecía demasiado temprano para que Mustang hubiera vuelto. La última vez que había visto su reloj eran cerca de las tres y media. Mustang no podía haber regresado tan pronto.

Se removió sobre el sillón, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Su chamarra era tan cálida… sintió un soplo en el cuello y se sacudió con la mano derecha, sin espabilarse. ¿Corrientes de aire? Hacia un frío horrendo. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Escuchaba el ruido de la tormenta azotando los cristales de la casa.

—…iza.

—¿Uh?

—…za.

—¿Qué? —sintió una mano enredándose en su cabello, que se le había soltado de la goma elástica. Le tiraron de unos cuantos mechones y despertó debido al dolor.

El rostro de Roy Mustang estaba al lado del suyo, escondido en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Su aliento apestaba a licor y no dejaba de murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Edward espabiló completamente de golpe y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, que se fue de espaldas contra el brazo del sofá. Parecía no saber ni en dónde se encontraba.

—¡Mustang! —exclamó un sorprendido Edward, que sentía los ojos pegados debido a las lagañas.

Estaba amaneciendo y no se había dado cuenta porque había estado despertando continuamente durante toda la noche. Era cierto que Berthold no le había dado problemas… o, si había intentado hacerlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Ri… za…? —murmuró el aludido, confuso. Tenia el cabello despeinado, algo que distaba mucho de ser lo mismo que Edward había visto la noche pasada, antes de que Mustang se fuera. Su corbata colgaba de ambos hombros y sus ojos estaban desorbitados e inyectados en sangre.

No parecía estar viendo a nadie ni nada en particular, pero Edward estaba asustado. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Siempre es así, contrata a niñeras, va, se embriaga y regresa para asustar? —preguntó, decidido a no mostrar irritación por respeto a un hombre ebrio que había intentado pasarse de listo (y era precisamente eso lo que lo motivaba a tenerle un poco de paciencia).

La tormenta había arreciado y un rayo iluminó la habitación en penumbra. El rostro de Roy le dio desconfianza, no porque mostrara una expresión horrenda, ni mucho menos, sino porque era el de un hombre derrotado y silencioso, necesitado, algo que distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que el sujeto mostraba normalmente, según Edward.

Instintivamente, levantó las manos a modo de barrera entre él y Mustang, aunque no sabía de qué le serviría eso mezclado con su sentimiento de temor: nunca había visto a nadie en semejante estado decrepito, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar la agenda que Mustang le había mencionado y llamar a alguien? ¿Dejarlo como estaba pero de todas formas pedirle que le pagara? Sí, eso era lo más… obvio.

—¿En dónde está el niño? —preguntó Mustang entre hipidos. Edward, por un segundo, no supo qué responder. De pronto, sus neuronas hicieron conexión de nuevo y dijo con voz trémula:

—En su habitación, no ha dado problemas en toda la noche. Creo que sigue dormido.

—Eso es perfecto —sonrió por lo bajo, tumbándose de espaldas sobre uno de los cojines en los que Edward había estado dormido. Parecía no ser consciente de que le había dado un susto terrible. De pronto, observó el largo cabello rubio de Edward, dando la impresión de estar enfocando algo por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa—, por un instante pensé que eras… otra persona…

Edward no dijo nada: pensar que lo había confundido con alguien más y que se le había encaramado encima no le daba ningún consuelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dócil—, si me paga, me voy.

—Ah, sí, sí —sacó su cartera del bolsillo. Llevaba el uniforme tan desaliñado, que Edward se preguntó si en verdad seria el mismo hombre que había visto la noche pasada.

Roy tenía las manos tan temblorosas, que la cartera se deslizó de sus dedos hacia el piso conforme sacaba el dinero. Edward fue más rápido, se inclinó y la levantó, sin poder evitar ver la fotografía que se mostraba en el espacio dispuesto para las credenciales, cubierta por un protector plástico. Eran Roy Mustang, con su hijo sobre los hombros y una mujer hermosa a su lado, sujetándolo del brazo y sonriendo a la cámara. Su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos castaños brillaban con la luz del sol en el parque cercano al café en el que Mustang lo había citado aquella primera vez. Su esposa, seguramente. Le recordaba a Winry.

—Linda —comentó, sonriendo. Un aspecto demasiado humano en un hombre como Mustang que jamás hubiera creído posible ver se proyectó en esa fotografía. Éste le arrebató la cartera de la mano y le puso un par de billetes en la palma, algunos más de los que habían acordado—, gracias —creyó que seria una falta de respeto contar el dinero delante de Mustang por lo que con un gesto casual se lo guardó en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y tomó su mochila—, si no le molesta, Mustang, me marcho. Hasta… hasta luego —murmuró, sin estar seguro de que esa fuera la despedida correcta.

Mustang no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado en su sitio, con los ojos puestos sobre el cabello dorado de Edward, como si éste le hablara con dulces susurros. El muchacho pensó que el hombre, tomado como estaba, no tendría ni la capacidad de despedirse, por lo que no le dio más importancia a las cosas y, tras colgarse la mochila del hombro, se marchó, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

La mañana comenzaba a clarear y olía a tierra mojada. Los rayos blancos del sol hacían un intento por colarse entre las nubes oscuras, pero sin demasiado triunfo.

Caminaría hasta la parada del autobús y se desviaría hacia la farmacia para comprarle de una buena vez sus medicinas a Alphonse y dar por terminada la pesadilla de la niñera, gracias al cielo.

Roy permaneció sentado en el sofá de la sala durante más tiempo del que fue capaz de notar. Se había sacado los zapatos con movimientos veloces de las piernas y había intentado quitarse el saco, pero no lo había conseguido y una de las mangas colgaba de su brazo. Creyó que su gabardina la había olvidado en el taxi hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo, a unos pasos de sus zapatos abandonados.

Estaba solo en casa, de nuevo, con la única presencia de su pequeño niño, ese al que no había visto en dos años y, de repente, terminaba yendo a vivir con él sin que le hubieran dado pista alguna de cómo carajo sacarlo adelante.

Observó la fotografía guardada en su cartera y algo pesado cayó desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Riza, Riza. Siempre Riza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos, eh? —Preguntó al frío que le abrazaba el cuerpo—, ¿cómo demonios pensaste que podría solo con él? Apenas lo conozco y él apenas me conoce a mí. ¿No te parece demasiado injusto, uh? —susurró, sin saber qué diablos era lo que estaba diciendo. Se tiró sobre los cojines del sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Había pasado la noche entera hablando con Hughes y éste le había propuesto miles de cosas para salir del bache: conseguirse una novia y volver a casarse eran unas de las que más se mencionaron, pero Maes no insistió por respeto a la cara furiosa que le regaló su amigo.

«¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?» le había preguntado por millonésima vez. Hughes se había encogido de hombros y le había pedido otro whisky mientras los compañeros de trabajo bailaban a sus espaldas con sus esposas y bromeaban mientras compartían unas copas y fumaban con fruición sus caros cigarrillos.

«Te las arreglarás, Roy» le había respondido su amigo después de largos e interminables minutos. Roy esperó, sinceramente, que fuera verdad, que se las pudiera arreglar. Con el niño, con él mismo, con el montón de sentimientos encontrados que tenia en el pecho. Pero la repentina soledad le decía que las cosas no podrían ser fáciles.

No podrían. Él… no podría.


	2. Un llamado de auxilio

Edward le metió la cuchara en la boca a Alphonse con brusquedad, después de dejar la botella con jarabe sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Winry se había quedado dormida en el sillón y Pinako, que había estado ocupando la habitación de Edward mientras éste pasaba la noche fuera, descansaba también. El reloj no marcaba más de las ocho cuarenta.

—No esperaba que regresaras tan rápido —comentó Alphonse, luego de tragarse la mueca de asco que tenia pensado hacer por el agrio sabor del medicamento, de un fuerte color rosado que recordaba a las gomas de mascar—, Winry prometió prepararte el desayuno e invitarme —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Qué amable de su parte —sonrió Edward, sintiendo que la cara se le ponía caliente. Había tenido suerte de llegar a casa antes de que se desatara la tormenta, cuyos rayos y truenos se mezclaban en perfecta sintonía con el viento frío como si se tratara de un espectáculo de luces de colores y sonidos—. Me alegra no haberme quedado atrapado por ahí, con semejante lluvia. Tú, tapate bien.

—Sí, mamá —se burló Alphonse, cuyo cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro con mechones pegajosos debido al sudor provocado por la fiebre. Edward le dio un golpe en la coronilla para desquitarse por el vocativo y le sirvió un vaso con agua para que pudiera eliminar el mal sabor del medicamento—, pero, cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿El niño te dio muchos problemas? ¿Y sus padres?

Edward rió, sentándose en el borde de la cama. La luz baja de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche le iluminaba la cara, en donde resaltaban grandes y gruesas ojeras provocadas por su mala noche en casa de Mustang, aunque, si se ponía a verlo todo de la manera más amable posible, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido tan malas como podrían haberse dado.

Mustang era un idiota que prefería irse de parranda con sus amigos antes que cuidar a su hijo, aunque posiblemente se tratara de un asunto de trabajo. Parecía tener serios problemas emocionales que lo orillaban a la bebida, pero en épocas tan duras como esas, ¿quién demonios no terminaba sosteniendo algún vicio? Era comprensible, de cierta manera.

Y jamás volverían a verse o dirigirse la palabra, pues Edward había tomado una decisión mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

—Tramitaré una beca —dijo de pronto, sin prestar atención a las preguntas que había hecho Alphonse. Sus palabras se vieron un poco apagadas por un trueno que sacudió las paredes. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron—, si la tengo, ahorraré lo que me den y no volveremos a tener problemas de éstos —aseguró, sonriendo ante su propia inventiva.

Alphonse se cubrió los hombros con una manta café que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Su edredón amarillo era cálido, pero no lo suficiente. Edward estaba pálido y tenía el cabello mojado, pero no parecía padecer, pues llevaba puesta su mejor chamarra de alpinismo, regalo de Winry por su último cumpleaños.

—Yo también tramitaré una —aseguró Alphonse, sonriente y fiel. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz lastimada por todas las veces que se había limpiado el flujo nasal con los pañuelos de papel rugoso. Ofrecía el típico estado decrepito del enfermo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora sólo piensa en recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, levantando ambas manos en son de paz. Desde que eran pequeños, lo habían compartido absolutamente todo y lo habían hecho todo juntos. Las cosas que Edward había logrado, Alphonse las había hecho también, y los éxitos de Alphonse, Edward los apoyaba y crecía con ellos como si los hubiera cometido él.

Eran buenos hermanos. Buenos y tontos hermanos capaces de darlo todo y hacerlo todo por conseguir el bienestar del otro. Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Alphonse, quien le sonrió. Ahora, lo único importante era que el menor de los Elric se recuperara de su resfriado, después habría tiempo para pensar en el colegio, en el dinero y cualquier cosa más.

Las cosas siempre habían sido de esa manera: primero la familia, antes que ninguna otra cosa y eso incluía a Winry y Pinako, que para ellos se habían convertido prontamente en una hermana y una segunda madre (aunque los ojos de Edward mostraban otro tipo de luz al mirar a Winry, quien le correspondía, según Alphonse).

—En cuanto me ponga bien —dijo Alphonse—, te ayudaré con las cosas de la casa de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy seguro de que papá se aparecerá pronto por aquí y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros —rió—, ¡no pongas esa cara! —exclamó, desanimado por la repentina mueca de frustración de Edward, que se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos. La manta con la que Winry se cubría se le resbaló un poco sobre el pecho cuando la muchacha se removió entre sueños. La luz blancuzca que entraba por las cortinas de encaje a sus espaldas iluminaba su largo cabello rubio.

—No lo quiero por aquí. Hemos vivido muy bien sin él durante todos estos años y que venga a aparecerse justo ahora sería sólo una perdida de tiempo, Alphonse. Compréndelo.

—Pues no quiero —protestó Alphonse, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su voz sonaba gangosa debido a su nariz congestionada, por lo que Edward decidió no obligarlo a hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Se encogió de hombros y se marchó de la habitación, ahora que le había dado su medicina.

Pinako seguía en su recámara, por lo que no quiso incomodarla. Bajó al salón y buscó algo de comida entre las bolsas desperdigadas que seguramente Winry había dejado sobre la mesa después de ir a comprar lo necesario para el hogar. Encontró unas galletas y se las metió a la boca sin acordarse mucho de masticar. El dulce sobre su lengua le ayudó a encontrar un poco de calor mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y tomaba el mando a distancia para encender el televisor.

Aunque la situación se parecía un poco a la que había vivido en casa de Mustang, en su propio hogar se sentía muy a gusto, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. A pesar de que generalmente eran sólo Alphonse y él, había un cálido resplandor por todas partes, una hermandad que podía respirarse en el aire, que no había sentido en casa de Mustang. Ese sujeto no era ni por asomo un padre. Posiblemente ni siquiera de nombre, algo que aumentaba su repulsión hacia él, casi como si se tratara del mismo Hohenheim, del que recordaba más su espalda, durante el momento en el que se fue de casa cuando eran unos niños, que su cara.

Y le dolía pensar que sentía un poco de pena por el pequeño Berthold, pues no estaba preparado para asimilar ese sentimiento pesimista. No le gustaban los niños porque le recordaban su propia etapa de inocencia e ignorancia.

Se repantigo en el sillón y cerró los ojos. El sillón de Mustang era demasiado cómodo, pero frío, en cambio ese, que Alphonse y él se habían encargado de suavizar con el paso de los años, por medio de saltos, peleas y luchas de almohadas, era acogedor debido a la familiaridad que Edward sentía por él.

Roy se despertó con un mareo de los mil demonios, tirado boca arriba en el sillón de su casa, con una de las piernas mal acomodada sobre el brazo del mueble y la otra colgando a su costado. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el gozo que le había otorgado el alcohol le estaba pasando factura en esos momentos.

Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado, que apenas logró mover los brazos. Aunque era un bebedor experimentado, la resaca nunca había sido lo suyo. Su respiración era entrecortada y zumbaba como una aspiradora trabajando.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué había bebido tanto?

Y entonces lo sintió: una mirada penetrante desde algún lado de la habitación, clavada en su rostro. Se estremeció. Estaba seguro de que había tenido una conversación con «la niñera» y «ésta» se había marchado. No había nadie más en la casa, aparte de él. Se preguntó si ignorarlo le dañaría el autoestima o algo así, en esos momentos no tenia ganas de intentar comportarse como el remedo de un buen padre y le rezó al cielo para que Hughes no cumpliera su amenaza de llevar a Gracia a pasear: con ella dejaba al niño cada vez que no se sentía con ánimos de comportarse como un papá. Y eso pasaba muy seguido. Casi siempre. Sí, siempre.

—Tengo hambre —dijo la vocecilla aguda que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar. Roy sintió que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho. ¿Por qué demonios el niñero había tenido que marcharse tan temprano? De haber seguido en casa, podría haberlo enviado a comprar algo…

—No tengo nada que darte —advirtió, fastidiado, evitando observar al niño. Deseó volver a dormirse y dejar de pensar. Riza Hawkeye lo había criado: debió haberle enseñado qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con él, porque Roy Mustang no era una persona demasiado dispuesta a atender los problemas de los demás, si mal no recordaba, a menos que lo beneficiaran directamente.

Además, estaba lloviendo: ¿pretendía el hijo que el padre saliera a mitad de la tormenta a conseguirle algo para comer?  _Sí, bueno, es tu obligación de todas formas, ¿no?_  Dijo una voz ladilla dentro de su cabeza con resaca.

—Pero…

—Basta —suplicó, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano temblorosa para protegerse los ojos de la luz. Los truenos, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales, los suspiros del fuerte viento revoltoso y los sollozos del niño lo estaban sacando de quicio—, espera a que pase la lluvia, entonces, saldré y te conseguiré algo. Soy un mal padre, posiblemente sea también una mala persona, y aunque esté seguro de que no comprendes ni una sola palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, te lo explicaré para entenderlo yo mismo: mi forma de vida hasta este momento no era tan complicada, de hecho, nunca en mi vida me había visto en un problema tan grande como este. Estoy solo. Contigo. Y no puedo hacer nada por volver las cosas diferentes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero a mamá.

Roy se levantó del sillón con una velocidad tan increíble, que el niño se encogió contra el rincón en el que estaba apostado. El sonido del televisor quedaba amortiguado por el de la tormenta. El rostro de Roy se ensombreció mientras se tambaleaba fuera de la habitación, descalzo, mareado y derrotado por su propio cuerpo.

—Yo también —se sorprendió diciendo mientras subía las escaleras, procurando no caerse.

Edward atacó los huevos revueltos y el tocino que Winry le sirvió. El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra el plato de porcelana y el de los vasos siendo levantados y vueltos a dejar sobre la mesa llenó la cocina durante un rato.

Pinako se había despertado y estaba desayunando con Alphonse en la habitación de éste, por lo que Winry era su única compañía en esos momentos. Y el tocino, con los huevos, las salchichas y el pan tostado, el jugo de naranja y el humeante olor del café se convirtieron en el mejor ambiente que Edward jamás podría haber pedido.

—No me has contado cómo te fue en tu trabajo —comentó Winry, sentándose enfrente de Edward, al otro lado de la mesa redonda de madera. Estaba contenta de verlo comer con tanto deleite los platillos que le había preparado—, ¿fue divertido?

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo parece interesarle eso? Cuidar a un niño no es nada del otro mundo y no lo volveré a hacer —se encogió de hombros, resignado y con las mejillas calientes. No le agradaba la idea de pensar que Winry podría reírse de él por haber sido la niñera de un crío de cuatro años durante una noche, pero sabía que ella no lo iba a hacer—. Además, no me gustó nada.

—¿Por qué? Los niños suelen ser muy lindos, ¿sabes?

—Para las chicas, tal vez. Aunque este niño no fue demasiado reto: se pasó la noche entera durmiendo y creo que eso estuvo bien —dijo, mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca con una generosa cantidad de tocino caliente que le quemó la lengua. Bufó con la boca abierta para mitigar un poco el dolor de su garganta al pasar semejante quemazón. Los ojos comenzaron a lloriquearle, pero se calmó con un sorbo de jugo de naranja—, su padre es un irresponsable, incluso más que Hohenheim. Y un idiota, por cierto —dijo, tosiendo.

Winry rió, sin saber si Edward estaba bromeando o hablando enserio.

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo, mordiendo una tostada—, ¿no la conociste?

—La vi en una fotografía. Es muy bonita —sonrió. Winry frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Oh, que suerte que está casada, ¿cierto? —siseó, enojada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Su cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, sujeto en una apretada coleta. Sus ojos brillaron con molestia y Edward rió, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque volvió a quemarse con el tocino caliente.

Tosiendo, recordó las palabras de Mustang cuando le había preguntado por su esposa. Se sintió un poco incomodo al pensar que ellos no estaban casados. Posiblemente, no habían tenido ninguna clase de problemas si ella permitía que el niño pasara una temporada en casa de Mustang, aunque sin saber a lo que se atendría porque a leguas se notaba que el hombre era un desastre.

—Creo que no lo están.

—En estos tiempos hay muchas personas iguales.

—Sí —respondió Edward, un poco cansado de la conversación. Mustang era un fastidio por teléfono y en persona también como para convertirlo en otro en sus charlas—, ¿cómo va el colegio? —preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Winry sonrió. Apoyó los codos en la superficie de la mesa y su mentón, en la palma de sus manos. Parecía saber que Edward solo quería cambiar el tema de su plática por fastidio.

—Bien, va todo muy bien. Pronto seré una gran profesional, eso te lo puedo asegurar. La mejor de todas —prometió, con los ojos brillantes, observando a Edward como si éste debiera hacer otra promesa a la par de ella, pero él no supo muy bien qué decir.

Solucionó las cosas metiéndose más tocino caliente en la boca y quemándose de nuevo con él.

Estaba estudiando en el viejo despacho de Hohenheim cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, vibrando sobre un par de carpetas en la mesa e iluminándose la pantalla conforme sonaba el tono, elegido en un momento de fascinación tonta por los  _opening_  de programas televisivos.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la hoja en la que estaba dibujando la estructura química del ADN y estiró el brazo para sujetar el teléfono móvil, sorprendiéndose al ver en la pantalla el número de Roy Mustang. Estupefacto, oprimió la tecla para responder y, cuando se pegó el móvil a la oreja, tuvo que alejarlo un poco, pues la voz de Mustang era estridente y feroz.

—¡Te necesito aquí, niñera, rápido! —gritó desesperado. Edward sintió que se ruborizaba de coraje.

—¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! ¡Mi trabajo con usted ya terminó, por si no lo recuerda! —chilló, exaltado, levantándose de la silla de un salto que terminó por derribarla hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y molesto, pero Edward no se molestó en levantarla. Escuchó, aparte de las protestas de Mustang, los berridos de un niño, por lo que pensó que el pequeño Berthold no había podido seguir dormido, después de todo.

Mustang hizo un ruido que sonó como el bufido de un toro enojado. Edward casi pudo sentir su aliento en el oído, pero sabía que eso era solo su imaginación.

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para discutir, te necesito aquí, ahora, te pagaré el doble de lo que te di esta mañana. Pero ven pronto. Es una orden —exigió la voz del hombre. Fue el turno de Edward para bufar.

—Yo no recibo ordenes de alguien como usted, Mustang. Basta, no iré. Llámele a su esposa —dijo, en un arrebato, mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos para sobarlos. Estaba cansado y Mustang sólo cooperaba a molestarlo todavía más.

—No puedo —explicó Mustang, repentinamente serio. Edward escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y el llanto del niño calló. Supuso que Mustang se había marchado a otra habitación.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no puede?! —exclamó, exasperado.

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya nadie puede pedirle ayuda a ella, Elric. Sólo estamos el niño y yo.

—¿Qué demonios…? Ninguna madre se desentiende de su hijo de semejante manera, mucho menos dejándolo al cuidado de un hombre como usted.

—Cierto. Complicado, ¿no?

—Extraño, mejor dicho.

—Sí.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos, como esos que se habían estado dando desde que se habían conocido. Alphonse tosió en su recámara y tardó demasiado rato en dejar de hacerlo. Cada vez sonaba más crítico, pero esperaba que mejorara con la medicina. Mientras tanto, le prohibiría ir a la escuela, pues la temporada de lluvias apenas comenzaba y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que se pusiera peor.

Él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que el clima últimamente estaba hecho un asco, como la personalidad de Mustang. Se preguntaba si su esposa, mujer o amiga sin compromisos se imaginaría en manos de quién estaba dejando a su hijo. A veces, también culpaba a Trisha por haberlos dejado solos, en manos de un desastre encarnado como lo era Hohenheim.

Entonces, dio en la diana.

Algo se apretó en su pecho y fue inevitable que tragara saliva, pues se le secó la boca. Escuchaba la respiración de Mustang y los berridos amortiguados del pequeño Berthold…

—Mustang, no comprendo —susurró. Le sorprendió que su voz sonara tan apagada—, tu mujer está… —no dijo la palabra restante porque no se sintió capaz. Ya había tenido experiencias molestando a Mustang, que parecía tener una lengua bastante mordaz y un carácter terrible, y no soportaría que le colgara el teléfono después de haberse tomado la molestia de importunarlo, tan «amablemente».

Edward aprovechó el silencio para inclinarse y recoger la silla que había derribado al ponerse en pie rápido. Se sentó y comenzó a guardar los lápices de colores que había estado utilizado para dibujar sus esquemas en la caja forrada de terciopelo rojo (regalo de Hohenheim, para variar). El sonido de la madera chocando con el plástico interior de la caja quebró un poco el silencio antes de que Roy le respondiera.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo.

Edward tragó saliva de nuevo. Los dedos le temblaron sobre el dibujo que se disponía a guardar en la carpeta.

—Oh, vaya… lo sien…

—No tienes qué decir nada —se apresuró a decir Mustang, con la voz un poco seca, pero seria—, sólo te necesito aquí. Tienes que hacerte cargo del niño.

De nuevo, silencio. Winry se había marchado con Pinako dos horas antes, cuando la lluvia había menguado un poco y les había dado permiso de marcharse a su casa sin correr el riesgo de empaparse. No iba a dejar a Alphonse solo, no podía. Además, era obligación de Mustang hacerse cargo del niño, ¿o no?

—No puedo, mi hermano está enfermo, ya se lo había dicho. No puedo dejarlo solo. Además, estoy ocupado —dijo con serenidad, pero consciente de que estaba enumerando los pretextos que se le venían a la mente tan rápido como podía para no ceder. Sentía una enorme pena por Berthold.

—Te pagaré el triple, entonces.

—No es por el dinero, Mustang.

El policía soltó una palabrota. Edward cerró los ojos para no insultarlo también. Comenzó a jugar con una de sus plumas de gel.

—De acuerdo —terminó por aceptar el hombre, sonando derrotado por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

—¿Por qué no llama a esa mujer? ¿Gracia? —preguntó, intentando ofrecerle opciones. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a un niño desamparado llorando a merced de un desastre andante que, después de todo, sí que se parecía un poco a Hohenheim.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Parecen haber salido de casa —se sinceró Mustang, sonando exasperado y enojado a la vez. Edward sintió pena por él, pero apagó sus sentimientos antes de que estos le ganaran la partida—, Maes tampoco responde el teléfono, así que…

—Ah, vaya —susurró Edward, sin saber a dónde demonios estaban yendo las cosas. No le parecía una plática amena ni sabía quién demonios era Maes. Silencio de nuevo. Sensación de vacio en el estómago. Soledad. Pena. Conmiseración. No, no.

—Bien, niñera, parece que no podré contar contigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Roy, vencido. Su voz sonaba como el tañido de una campana en la distancia—, no, parece que no. Hasta la próxima, entonces.

—Sí, bien… uhm…

—¿Sí?

—Es… no lo sé… en verdad quiero decir que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez en otro momento… —susurró, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa de madera y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras escuchaba la propia vibración de su voz pasando como un eco por la bocina del teléfono. No sabia qué demonios estaba diciendo—, tal vez si me hubiera llamado en otro momento, le diría que sí, pero ahora no puedo.

—Eso suena alentador —comentó Mustang, cuya voz sonaba un poco divertida pero igual de apagada que antes—, te llamaré en otro momento entonces, niñera.

—¡No, yo no estoy diciendo que…!

—Nos vemos —susurró Mustang como si se tratara de una cantinela. Edward sintió que se ruborizaba. Iba a pedirle que no le dijera niñera cuando Roy agregó una palabra más a la charla—: gracias —y colgó el teléfono, dejando el continuo repiqueteo del final de la llamada clavándose en el cerebro de Edward como si se tratara de agujas.

Roy le abotonó la chaqueta al pequeño Berthold con rapidez mientras el niño gimoteaba. Tenía las mejillas redondas surcadas de lágrimas y el labio inferior le temblaba. El cabello negro de ambos era un revoltijo.

—Ya no llores —le pidió, sintiendo que tendría pesadillas con su llanto debido a las largas horas que había durado. Acuclillado en el suelo del vestíbulo mientras vestía al niño, se sentía un poco mejor. Más valiente de lo que había sido desde el principio de toda esa situación. El móvil reposaba seguro en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Le colocó a Berthold una gorra de lana y lo levantó. Era tan ligero, que podía transportarlo fácilmente utilizando sólo uno de sus brazos. Tomó un paraguas del paragüero con forma de copa colocado al lado de la puerta y salió de la casa después de apagar las luces. Cerró con llave y echó a andar.

El ambiente era frío y había charcos en la calle y en el pasto del jardín descuidado. Los arbustos destellaban con la poca luz y el aire amenazaba con arrancarles las gorras de las cabezas si no se las aseguraban bien.

Roy dejó que el niño acomodara el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, cubriéndose del viento. De no haber estado haciendo tanto frio, estaba seguro de que se hubiera sonrojado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que incluso él podía hacer esa clase de cosas? ¿Riza se sentiría feliz en caso de verlo así? ¿Conviviendo con el pequeño que era parte de ambos como no lo había hecho nunca?

Tenia que agradecerle a la niñera Elric por responderle la llamada telefónica y ayudarlo a despejarse un poco con esa plática cualquiera, que le había hecho sentir acompañado en medio de un momento de asquerosa frustración.

Caminó por la calle cuesta abajo, buscando la dichosa abacería, en la que se paraba sólo de vez en cuando para comprar cerveza. Supuso que esta vez tendría que gastarse todo su dinero en abastecer el frigorífico y las alacenas, en pos del bienestar de su hijo, y no el sus propias diversiones y vicios.

Edward subió a la habitación de Alphonse para comer con él. Pusieron una película en el reproductor de DVD y Alphonse le hizo espacio a su hermano para que se acostara al lado de él, pinchando con los afilados tenedores las chucherías para picar que Edward había llevado.

Alphonse hacia comentarios sobre la película y se reía de vez en cuando. Edward también reía, pero no sabía muy bien porqué. Aunque tenía la mirada puesta sobre la pantalla del televisor, su mente estaba en otro lado. En el momento en el que Hohenheim se marchó de casa, sin siquiera regalarles una palmada sobre la cabeza antes de darles la espalda, y el mundo de Trisha se rompió.

Estaba pensando en el rostro acongojado que mostraba su madre cuando por las tardes se sentaba al lado de la ventana y observaba el camino que conducía a la casa, con tanta atención que parecía no tener tiempo ni siquiera para parpadear. Aguardando, siempre esperando por él. Recordó con melancolía sus ojos castaños ilusionados y las facciones, pálidas por la tristeza, que solía mostrar su rostro cuando creía que nadie observaba. Pensó en sus manos preocupadas colocadas sobre su regazo, ocupadas en hacer molinetes con los dedos debido a la frustración.

Edward se preguntó si hubiera sido posible que ella siguiera a su esposo en caso de no tener qué hacerse cargo de ellos. Se preguntó si hubiera sido posible que ella fuera más feliz si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y ellos hubieran sido mayores e independientes y no unos simples niños que dependían del abrazo y calor de su madre para sobrevivir.

También pensó en Hohenheim. En el sonido de su voz rota por la desolación cuando le dieron la noticia de lo que le había pasado a Trisha, en las tonterías que había dicho y en las cosas que había hecho motivado por la desesperación. Aquella había sido la única vez en la que Edward había sentido todo el cariño que le tenia, bien escondido en lo más profundo de su pecho, salir a la superficie de su cuerpo para condolerse e intentar consolarlo.

Aferrando el brazo de Alphonse, los dos hermanos se habían convertido en uno con su padre y éste había hecho la promesa silenciosa de hacerse cargo de ellos, yendo en contra de su propia personalidad, en nombre de Trisha, su amor desaparecido. No había pasado con ellos ni dos meses después de que prometiera eso.

Y de pronto se vio escuchando de nuevo el sonido de la voz de Roy Mustang dentro de su cabeza, aclamando el nombre de su esposa, «Riza», en su oído como si de pronto la hubiera visto en él. «Por un momento creí que eras alguien más» había explicado. Y ahora Edward comprendía, o eso creía, y sentía que el vacio se hacia todavía más grande en su estómago.

Bajó el tenedor con el que sujetaba una salchicha de coctel y observó la cobija con la que se había cubierto las piernas, por primera vez consciente del frio que estaba haciendo. Alphonse tenía los ojos fijos en él y no se había percatado a tiempo para poner una mejor cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —le preguntó, tomando el mando a distancia para pausar la película.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento e intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y respiró profundo para ganar un poco más de tiempo e inventarse una excusa solida. No la encontró.

—Estaba pensando en mamá y en Hohenheim —dijo, con una mirada vidriosa. Alphonse dibujó una O perfecta con la boca y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Vaya, sí. Pensé que se trataba de algo así.

—Pero no es nada grave. Estaba recordando. Recordar nunca es malo, ¿cierto? —sonrió, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban de nuevo, como cuando había estado hablando con Roy.

—No, pero sí duele, ¿no? Yo también pienso en ellos a veces y me pregunto cómo serian las cosas si papá viniera a vivir con nosotros. Creo que no tendríamos más problemas, ¿verdad? Seriamos un poco más independientes el uno del otro y lo tendríamos a él como un apoyo —aventuró Alphonse, con una mirada ilusionada que a Edward le recordó los ojos de su madre.

Se levantó de la cama y dio una palmada al aire, dispuesto a no perderse en su mente como solía pasarle.

—¡No te librarás así de fácil de mi, te lo advierto! —exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Alphonse rió—, siempre me tendrás a mí. Y yo a ti.

—Sí.

Se observaron con atención y, con un movimiento rápido, Edward se robó la última salchicha del plato y se la metió en la boca. Alphonse, que se había dispuesto a clavarle el tenedor antes que su hermano, se sintió decepcionado y decidió que él se quedaría con los restos del jugo de naranja que Winry había preparado esa mañana, por lo que se los bebió desde la jarra.

Edward no protestó. Volvía a pensar. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama y se colocó los brazos tras la nuca. Alphonse dejó correr la película y ésta vez sí le prestó atención. Era algo de acción mezclado con romance y la protagonista le recordaba a Winry.

De pronto, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomó y observó la pantalla. Un mensaje de texto de parte de Roy Mustang que decía: «Creo que me las he arreglado, niñera».

Observó la pantalla del móvil como si ésta le estuviera hablando y haciendo guiños. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, felicitarlo, y a él qué demonios le importaba si se las había arreglado?

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó Alphonse.

—De nada.

Con velocidad, respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: «Perfecto».


	3. Bienvenida, debilidad

Edward entró al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes. Era más de la una de la madrugada y se había entretenido terminando el trabajo que debía entregar el día siguiente, aunque ese no era su único pretexto: Mustang le había estado enviando mensajes de texto durante toda la tarde y estos decían cosas como «Tengo la situación controlada, niñera», «Logré ponerle el pijama yo solo, porque él no tiene idea de cómo usar los botones» y «Estoy cansado, creo que me acostaré un rato», algo que a él le parecía estúpido, por lo que no le había respondido los últimos cinco.

Guardó sus carpetas y libros en el bolso con supremo cansancio y fue a dejarlo sobre la silla al lado del buró. Una luz blanquecina entraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando el espejo y parte de la alfombra. Edward contempló su empobrecido semblante decorado con profundas ojeras y el rubor en sus mejillas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Alphonse no le hubiera contagiado su gripe, porque tenía muchos proyectos que atender.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía un poco en el colchón, y se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano, sudorosa. Tenía un poco de fiebre.

—Demonios —murmuró, fastidiado ante la posibilidad de enfermarse también y tener que permanecer en cama durante un tiempo como su hermano. Además, tomar medicamento le gustaba muy poco.

Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos, olvidándose por un segundo de apagar las luces. Se preguntó si en esos momentos Roy Mustang estaría haciéndose cargo verdaderamente de su hijo, tal como lo decía en sus mensajes de texto. En caso de ser así, se sintió un poco culpable por no responderlos: Mustang era un incordio, pero se estaba esforzando.

Casi sin darse cuenta, tomó el móvil de la mesilla de noche y tocó la pantalla para desbloquearla. Su protector de pantalla era un viejo círculo de transmutación que había sacado de uno de sus libros de Química en el que se hablaba de la Alquimia. Ver esa imagen le hacia sentir enérgico, casi como si lo pudiera hacer todo.

Fue velozmente hacia el apartado de mensajes y eligió escribir un nuevo texto. Presionó la pantalla con una velocidad desconocida hasta ese momento y observó las dos simples palabras hasta que ambas perdieron su significado por completo. Eligió el número de Mustang como destinatario y oprimió el botón de enviar.

Realmente no esperaba que Mustang le respondiera, pero esa seria una disculpa muda por no haber respondido a sus últimos mensajes, algo que podría parecerse a haberlo dejado hablando solo durante toda la tarde a pesar de que Mustang se mostraba interesado en contarle sus avances. A pesar de todo, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba? Era su obligación comportarse como un padre, ¿no? Y ellos apenas se conocían y la primera impresión no había sido demasiado buena que pudiera decirse…

De hecho, seguía pensando que Mustang parecía más un idiota de pelo alborotado que un policía recatado. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle enviado ese mensaje. Sus «Buenas noches» no eran importantes y seguro que a Mustang le importarían un soberbio cacahuate. Y posiblemente serian una diversión nocturna para agregarse a la que había tenido durante toda la tarde, como si hubiera sido poca.

Edward, decepcionado de su propia debilidad ante los asuntos familiares de las demás personas, cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó el móvil sobre su estomago. La garganta comenzaba a arderle y pensó con pesimismo que se había contagiado de la gripe de Alphonse. Además, el clima no auguraba más que catarros.

De pronto, el móvil sobre su abdomen comenzó a sonar y vibrar con una violencia que casi le hizo gritar. Sintió el cosquilleo y se apresuró a levantar el aparato tan sólo para encontrarse con la respuesta de Mustang anunciada en la pantalla. Fingió desinterés y torció la boca.

Se estiró por encima de la mesilla de noche para apagar la lámpara y quedarse en penumbras. Presionó sobre el anuncio de mensaje recibido y éste se amplió en la pantalla. «Buenas noches para ti también» era lo único que Mustang había escrito… pero al menos eran tres palabras más que las suyas, algo que iba todavía más allá de lo que había estado imaginando.

Apagó el móvil, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de madera, se acomodó de costado sobre el mullido colchón de su cama adorada y se cubrió con las mantas. La luz blanca que entraba por la ventana se había ampliado y ahora le iluminaba la espalda. Fue una de las noches más tranquilas que pudiera haberse dado durante la época de lluvias, pues apenas hubo un poco de viento acompañado de una brisa fresca.

Edward se quedó dormido con lentitud, pensando que, en otro lugar de la ciudad, en esos momentos, Roy Mustang estaba haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

Aunque Roy llevaba casi toda la tarde tumbado sobre su cama, no había podido descansar como hubiera querido. Berthold se había quedado dormido y parecía más contento de lo que nunca se había mostrado ante él antes de meterse bajo las mantas, por lo que su padre podía darse por bien servido.

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba y precisamente por eso se había pasado la tarde entera charlando con Elric por medio de su teléfono móvil. En cuanto amaneciera, las cosas tendrían que cambiar de nuevo y convertirse en lo mismo que habían sido antes. Su trabajo en la jefatura le exigía demasiada concentración, sangre fría y nada de respeto por las supuestas relaciones familiares, tal como le había pasado a su esposa.

Cansado, se relajó contra los mullidos cojines de su cama, suspirando y sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía de manera nerviosa mientras contemplaba las sombras de su habitación en penumbras. Había dejado el teléfono móvil bien aferrado en su mano, como si esperara que éste fuera alguna especie de amplificador que le ayudara a captar mejor la resonancia de sus propios pensamientos.

Sí, estaba preocupado, exhausto, deprimido y ansioso debido a todo eso que se le dejaba caer de pronto sobre los hombros. Por primera vez en su vida, le daba la mano a la desesperación cuando antes procuraba liarse únicamente con la diosa cordura. Si algo le pasaba a él en su trabajo, ¿quién demonios se haría cargo de Berthold? ¿Por qué alguien debería hacerlo?

La verdad era que toda su vida había cosechado más enemistades que amigos leales porque nunca había creído conveniente tener ese tipo de relaciones, ya que su camino a la cima permanecería manchado de sangre hasta el momento en el que lograra que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y ahora tenia que buscarle un escudo, una armadura a su hijo, para protegerlo de cualquier estupidez generada por él.

Maes había estado hablando de eso con él y no había conseguido otra cosa más que preocuparlo, aunque, después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había asegurado que él y Gracia nunca lo dejarían solo y estarían ahí para ofrecerle ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Después de todo, estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

—Buen Maes —se burló en la oscuridad, sintiendo que la ansiedad y la ignorancia que había estado padeciendo todo el día se asentaban en su garganta como un nudo difícil de eliminar—, buena Riza —susurró, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz—, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Sus palabras sonaron aterradoras en medio de la oscuridad, como una verdad difícil de aceptar al ser pronunciada por la boca de alguien más. Su estómago se comprimió, desesperado, y casi sintió que tendría que incorporarse a vomitar. Sintió el repentino impulso de levantarse y correr a la habitación de Berthold para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que el niño dormía seguro y sin problemas, pero en ningún momento tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

En cambio, se golpeó la nuca contra la cabecera de madera de su cama y aferró con mayor fuerza el móvil que reposaba en la palma de su mano. Quería hablar de nuevo con Edward Elric. Quería hablar con alguien completamente desconocido que se ofreciera a escucharlo, a soportar el peso de su desesperación como un mero favor. No quería relacionarse ni con Maes ni con nadie conocido por el momento. No quería ver el rostro de nadie que hubiera tenido algo que ver con Riza y le ofreciera un «Lo siento».

Necesitaba unas manos limpias en las que acurrucarse como un ave herida. Necesitaba el calor humano de alguien que no estuviera manchado como él y como aquellos a los que conocía. Alguien que no tuviera el sentido del deber arraigado en lo más profundo de las entrañas como Riza. Alguien que pudiera encargarse de Berthold en caso de que él decidiera seguir los pasos de su esposa.

Y no se le venia otro nombre a la cabeza aparte del de Edward Elric.

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo derribó con un golpe de la mano, pero el aparato siguió sonando y, por si fuera poco, la alarma de su móvil se le sumó. Hacia un frío de los mil demonios y la posibilidad de levantarse y ducharse tan temprano le hizo permanecer enredado en las mantas de su cama un rato más.

Sentía cierto ardor en la garganta y los ojos llorosos. Maldita sea: se había contagiado, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer cargo de una gripa ahora que tenía proyectos por entregar y atender. Cuando vinieran las vacaciones, posiblemente podría enfermarse a gusto, pero no ahora.

Murmurando una palabrota a modo de saludo matinal, apartó las mantas de una patada y se levantó. Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y tuvo que pegar el mentón al pecho y cerrar los ojos para controlarse un poco. El impulso de derrumbarse sobre la almohada fue vencido con prontitud.

Arrastró los pies hacia el cuarto de baño mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y se rascaba la cabeza. No quería salir de su casa. No quería mojarse de nuevo en la lluvia que empapaba los cristales en esos momentos. No quería toparse con nadie y tener que evitar estornudarle en la cara. Quería darle un abrazo a la pereza y retozar con ella todo el día.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro tibio de la regadera. El agua sobre su piel fue lo suficientemente fuerte para espabilarlo casi por completo, aunque no pudo evitar pegar la frente a las baldosas blancas que revestían las paredes del baño. Sentía los ojos secos e irritados y su cuerpo era sacudido por un ligero temblor.

Observó la cicatriz de su brazo, esa que se había producido cuando su maestra los había enviado de acampada a la Isla Yock cuando eran unos niños. Alphonse y él se habían divertido mucho, al menos hasta que se encontraron con «ese jodido zorro» (rebautizado así por el mismo Edward) que se les había dejado ir encima.

El evento, después de tantos años, le seguía pareciendo divertido, pero repulsivo. Las cicatrices que conservaba en el cuerpo se habían producido, en su mayoría, tras la desaparición de Trisha, aquejada por su enfermedad, por lo que recordaba casi a la perfección los eventos en los que se habían generado, tal como esa que tenia en la pierna izquierda también, producto de un descuido en el que había terminado cayendo desde lo alto de las escaleras de su vieja casa, en Rizenbul, y se había encajado montones de vidrios rotos de botellas viejas en la pierna. Tanto Pinako como el médico que lo había atendido se habían mostrado gustosos al comprobar que no la había perdido y luego ambos habían expuesto la posibilidad de que Edward tuviera un problema con su subconsciente y debido a eso generara tantos accidentes de gravedad.

Sonrió y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un chorro de agua que le cayó directo en la boca. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y comenzó a enjabonarse los hombros y el torso. Cuando pensaba en el pasado, daba inicio a un idilio aterrador que casi lo obligaba a regresar sobre sus pasos. Se enjabonó el cabello y lo enjuagó rápidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más despierto.

Cuando terminó con su ducha y cerró las llaves de la regadera, se percató de que el sonido del agua cayendo contra los azulejos había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo el ruido de la lluvia azotando las paredes de la casa y las ventanas de su habitación.

Oh, perfecto, pensó con desagrado mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

* * *

Roy abrigó de nuevo a Berthold con sus ropas más mullidas. Le puso el mismo sombrero de lana que había usado la tarde pasada y se lo cargó al hombro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el sofá para tomar su maletín. Dejaría al niño en casa de Maes, al cuidado de Gracia, y después se marcharía al trabajo.

Los brazos del niño se enredaron en su cuello como serpientes y pudo sentir su cálida respiración en la piel mientras se aseguraba de dejar las luces apagadas y la puerta bien cerrada antes de ir al auto. Sencillamente, podía decirse que esa labor la llevaba a cabo de manera correcta porque la había venido haciendo desde el día en que Berthold había ido a vivir con él, a excepción de que esa mañana se había decidido a prepararle el desayuno él mismo (con resultados un poco desastrosos pero innovadores dada su  _gran_ habilidad controlando el fuego…).

—Papi —dijo Berthold, haciendo que Roy se sobresaltara mientras abría la puerta del compartimento trasero del auto y dejaba al niño en él, al lado de su mochila de color violeta y su lonchera azul. No era como si estuviera escuchando esa palabra por primera vez, pero era casi igual de desagradable que las ocasiones anteriores en las que la había oído—, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?

Roy se quedó en blanco un segundo, pero aprovechó ese lapsus de tiempo para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad al crio en torno al pequeño cuerpo y darle una palmada amable en la cabeza. Le seguían gustado los perros y las cosas pequeñas y revoltosas le recordaban a uno…

—Mi trabajo es peligroso, uhm… así que no puedes venir conmigo. Es mejor que te quedes con Gracia, ¿de acuerdo? Y no le des muchos problemas —musitó, sin estar muy seguro de que el niño lo comprendiera. Pero estaba equivocado: principalmente porque insistía en ver al pequeño como un ser que milagrosamente hablaba y parpadeaba y no como un futuro hombre pensante y, en segundo lugar, porque no se esforzaba en dar explicaciones lo suficientemente claras.

Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué demonios podía decirle?

—Pero mami me enseñó que los policías son buenos y que debes pedirles ayuda cuando tienes problemas. Mami era policía también. ¿Ella hacía un trabajo peligroso? —preguntó el pequeño con toda la inocencia del mundo. Roy sintió que algo se le partía en el pecho y temió que se tratara de su corazón. Oh, diablos…

—Sí, mami también era policía, pequeño —dijo, con la voz temblorosa debido a la ansiedad que no se le había quitado desde el funeral de su esposa—, pero dejemos de hablar sobre eso, ¿sí? Vamos, se hace tarde —susurró, cerrando la puerta del compartimento trasero del auto y rodeándolo para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Puso el motor en marcha y sintió su fiel ronroneo sacudiéndole las plantas de los pies antes de que se pusiera en marcha. Generalmente, solía poner un poco de música, pero se sentía tan distraído, que en esos momentos no lo creyó conveniente. Sus dedos hormigueaban y palpitaban como si no los hubiera utilizado en años. Su cabeza sentía esa punzada familiar que auguraba un ataque de estrés.

Berthold canturreaba una canción y su voz sonaba, en la pequeña cabina que compartían, como el gorgoreo de una golondrina de alas heridas. Roy hubiera deseado pedirle que se callara, pero no consiguió que las palabras le salieran de la boca. Eso solía pasarle cuando recordaba a Riza Hawkeye, su fiel esposa, amante, compañera y amiga. Aunque había pasado casi un mes desde la tragedia, se sentía como si no pudiera salir del instante en el que le habían dado la noticia…

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos una milésima de segundo, aprovechando que un auto estaba intentando estacionarse delante de ellos. Con los ojos clavados en el cristal delantero del carro, viendo al par de agujas limpiar los rastros de lluvia que se quedaban pegados a él como lágrimas escurriendo por traslucidas mejillas, se preguntó si las cosas podrían haber sido distintas en caso de nunca haberse separado de su mujer.

Y, como siempre, podía alegar solemnemente que lo había hecho por cuestiones de trabajo. Por querer arañar la cima cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a subir los peldaños que lo llevarían hasta ella. Y era cierto que en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Riza o en los de Berthold, que era lo suficientemente pequeño desde un comienzo para no comprender las cosas. ¿No hubiera sido mejor hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarse de su necesidad de ser un líder justo y correcto y quedarse al lado de su familia para verlos, para quererlos y apoyarlos, no hubiera sido mejor ver a Berthold crecer poco a poco, sin preocupaciones, no se hubieran dado las cosas de otra manera en caso de haber tenido el valor suficiente de convencer a Riza de dejar sus empleos e irse a vivir al campo aunque fuera de manera modesta?

Roy no era un hombre cien por ciento indiferente. De hecho, estaba tan consciente de su entorno, que era muy probable que desde el principio supiera que el sueño de Riza era estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara, en el lugar que fuera, viviendo rica o pobremente, pero juntos, aunque, por supuesto, lo había ignorado en pos de su propio bienestar.

Con los ojos irritados como si le hubieran restregado una cebolla sobre los parpados, estacionó el auto delante de la casa de Maes. Giró la llave y el motor dejó de vibrar. Observó por el espejo retrovisor y se percató de que los ojillos pequeños de Berthold estaban fijos en él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aterrado. Cuando Berthold hablaba, Roy le temía a todo aquello que saliera de su boca como si el niño no fuera carne de la suya.

—¿Por qué nunca pasas tiempo conmigo? —preguntó con lentitud, como si le costara trabajo formular una pregunta como esa, completa en su totalidad a pesar de parecer una insignificancia. En efecto, Roy sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho como si se hubiera tragado una burbuja de aire.

Entornó los ojos y tragó saliva para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de responder. Tenia la garganta seca. Tamborileó con los dedos rítmicamente sobre el cuero del volante.

—Por trabajo —explicó con un hilo de voz mientras abría la puerta del conductor y daba la vuelta al auto para sacar al niño y sus cosas. Berthold le echó los brazos al cuello de manera obsesiva, como si pensara que con eso bastaría para que Roy no volviera a dejarlo solo.

—Mami pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo —explicó con su vocecilla aguda mientras Roy empujaba con la punta del pie la puerta del auto para volver a cerrarla y se aventuraba por el camino de tierra que atravesaba el jardín de los Hughes. Gracia parecía haberlos estado esperando, pues antes de que Roy llamara al timbre, ella ya le había abierto la puerta. Llevaba el cabello corto y castaño un poco despeinado. Les sonrió y se secó las manos en su delantal blanco para tocar con un gesto amable la coronilla de Berthold, quien le sonrió con timidez.

* * *

—Oh, Mustang, pequeño Berthold, buenos días —saludó mientras observaba cómo Roy se inclinaba y dejaba al niño bajo el umbral de la puerta. El niño caminó como una pequeña cría de pato hacia el salón de descanso, en donde se sintió con la confianza de encender el televisor y ver los dibujos animados que le gustaban.

Roy le sonrió con un poco de pena a la mujer mientras le entregaba las cosas del pequeño.

—Pasaré por él a la misma hora de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por hacerte cargo de él —sonrió con un poco de vergüenza. En ese momento, Maes apareció bajando las escaleras, vestido impecablemente con su uniforme azul, al igual que Roy. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano que correspondió con un poco más de seguridad.

—¡Roy, qué madrugador! ¡He de suponer que quieres invitar a tu buen amigo Maes a tomar un café antes de sumergirnos en el papeleo de la oficina! ¡Vamos, vamos! Querida… —dijo a modo de despedida para Gracia mientras se inclinaba a besarle una mejilla—, cuida muy bien de la péquela Elicia, ¿quieres? —ella les dijo adiós a ambos sacudiendo una de sus manos.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa y Maes se encargó de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. A pesar de que parecía un hombre poco nostálgico, Roy le vio observar su hogar con aprehensión mientras caminaban hacia su auto, al que abordaron casi al mismo tiempo. Apenas estuvieron encerrados en la paz de la cabina del carro y se animaron a bajar las ventanillas para permitir el paso del frío matinal, los dos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

Roy se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de apoyar la frente en el volante y sentir que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle como si de pronto se le hubiera vuelto de hierro. La atenta mirada de Maes estaba fija en él, pero fingió no estar al tanto porque no quería dar pie a una nueva e inevitable conversación.

—Las cosas te están yendo mal, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre de gafas con su típico timbre de voz calmado pero lo suficientemente alto como para sacar de su ensimismamiento a cualquiera—. Algo me dice que no te has acostumbrado por completo a tu nueva forma de vida.

—¿Cómo demonios podría hacerlo, Maes? —inquirió, derrotado, mientras sentía que sus ojos irritados amenazaban con inundarse. Maes, previsor, sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo tendió. Roy lo tomó y se cubrió la cara con él, más avergonzado de lo que podía llegar a sentirse en un solo día. Su cara estaba muy roja y su respiración era pausada—. Él no deja de preguntarme por su madre. A veces no sé qué demonios le voy a decir, ni qué le voy a hacer. Me desespera y me pone los nervios de punta cada vez que lo veo. Se queda de pie en medio de una habitación como esperando mi jodido permiso para moverse. Estoy seguro de que a ella no le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de ésta manera.

Maes asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo. Roy le devolvió su pañuelo y éste lo metió con movimientos lentos en su bolsillo.

—Las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de aquí, Roy —dijo, siendo la verdad peligrosa una bestia que Mustang estaba acostumbrado a ver salir sólo de su boca—, para ninguno de los dos.

—Lo sé.

—Y supongo que también sabes que él está completamente en tus manos —insistió—, pero éste es otro tipo de responsabilidad, otro sentido del deber. Tienes que ser fuerte, valiente, sobreponerte y luchar por los dos, ¿de acuerdo? —Roy asintió con la cabeza como un niño al que se le impone una pesada lección—, y aunque sé que te desagrada que lo mencione, me aventuraré a hacerlo de nuevo: consigue una novia. Una nueva esposa. Vive con otra mujer… y asegúrate de que te impregne de consejos femeninos para que sepas hacerte cargo de él.

—¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?! —aulló Mustang, harto de la conversación. Metió su llave en el orificio del tablero y puso el motor en marcha de nuevo. Giró el volante y enfiló la calle, rodeando la casa de Maes para tomar el camino que los llevaría a la jefatura.

Maes dejó que su amigo recuperara la compostura y volvió a atacar su punto de vista con renovado fervor.

—No te digo que te enamores de nuevo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia a las cosas. Roy le regaló una mirada fulminante.

—¿No es eso como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de mi mujer? ¿No es eso engañar a la pobre incauta dispuesta a hacerse cargo de mí, de mi tristeza y de mi hijo? —preguntó, con los dientes tan apretados que le dolieron las encías.

Debía admitir que no tenía problemas con el romance, pero también era cierto que después de su matrimonio con Riza se había olvidado de que existían más mujeres en el mundo. Aceptar esa realidad de nuevo le parecía un poco complicado. Y no era necesario tener una mujer a su lado para hacerse cargo del crío, ¿o sí?

—No lo creo, Roy. De todas maneras, piensa que pronto has de rehacer tu vida. Y necesitas a alguien a tu lado. Alguien fiel, leal, que no te dé la espalda a pesar de nada —se encogió de hombros. Roy esperó delante de un semáforo mientras veía el trafico de la calle de enfrente deslizándose con suprema lentitud delante de sus ojos—. Éste trabajo es riesgoso, Roy, no puedes arriesgarte a dejar a Berthold…

—Solo.

—Exactamente.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos sólo mitigado por el sonido de tráfico. El sonido de los otros autos era como el bramido de una jauría de hienas dispuestas a tragárselos sin piedad. Roy se sentía nervioso, decaído. Maes parecía tener un buen punto, pero dentro de él había algo que se negaba a aceptar.

—No creas que no he pensado en eso —dijo con un hilo de voz—, me preocupa que las cosas se repitan para él. Es decir, yo me separé de Riza para que ella pudiera hacerse cargo del niño sin dificultades, pero fue una decisión que nos afectó demasiado a los dos: yo perdí a mi familia, ella perdió su libertad y su sentido del honor siempre fue más grande que eso. Y las cosas finalizaron de esta maldita manera.

Maes movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Sabia que para Roy era doloroso recordar el incidente: un marido golpeador, vecino de la casa del padre de Riza, se había propasado con su esposa, que había terminado semiinconsciente en el suelo. Riza se había inmiscuido para intentar ayudarla y había terminado herida de gravedad. Roy había puesto el grito en el cielo para amortiguar el efecto de la posible fatalidad, pero se había derrumbado al llegar a casa de Berthold Hawkeye, el padre de su esposa y su viejo maestro, y recibir la trágica noticia.

—¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

—Le consigo una niñera —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Y crees que con eso basta?! ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente, Roy! ¡Entonces sólo tienes que dejar al niño en mi casa, Gracia y yo nos haremos cargo de él en caso de que a ti te ocurra algo por estúpido! ¡¿Piensas obligarme a cuidar también de ti?! ¡Lo haré gustoso porque parece que tú ya perdiste todo interés en cuidar de ti mismo! —exclamó Hughes, fuera de sus casillas por un momento ante la pasmosa pasividad de su mejor amigo.

Roy Mustang era peligroso cuando no sabia mimetizarse con sus propios sentimientos. Un hombre como él, que solamente respondía a los estímulos flemáticos de su personalidad, no podía estar sometido a semejante tristeza y estrés o, de lo contrario, se convertía en un inútil, como una flama luchando a mitad de la tormenta.

—Sé que te tengo a ti, Maes —dijo Roy con cautela, con los ojos fijos al frente mientras el trafico volvía a moverse—. ¿Pero a quién demonios tiene él?

—A Gracia y a Elicia.

—No es suficiente.

—Vaya, pues muchas gracias.

Guardaron silencio todo el camino que restaba hasta la jefatura. Roy evitando todo el tiempo observar los ojos molestos de su acompañante. Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que él mismo podía soportar. A lo mejor mayores de lo que todo el mundo podía aguantar y permitirle. Pero quería un mundo lejos de todo lo malo para Berthold. Y nadie que él conociera se lo podría brindar a menos que se tratara de alguien apartado de cualquier perfidia.

De nuevo, pensó en Edward Elric.

* * *

Había tenido que cederle su asiento a una mujer embarazada, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los postes de metal del autobús para no caerse. Estaba enojado: no alcanzaba el poste del techo, al que todos se sujetaban. Perfecto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estúpidamente enojado y enfermo.

Le goteaba la nariz y la tos áspera le había lastimado la garganta desde antes de salir de casa y, por si fuera poco, no dejaba de llover. Tendría que mojarse al andar desde la parada del autobús hasta el colegio, pues no había llevado con él un paraguas. Le parecían tan tontos y estorbosos. Se deslizó la manga de la chaqueta por la nariz húmeda para limpiarse el flujo nasal con discreción.

Y pensar que la noche pasada se encontraba a la perfección…

Se bajó en la parada de siempre y se molestó al sentir las gotas de lluvia helada cayéndole en la coronilla. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó con indecisión por toda la acera. No tenia muchas ganas de prestar atención en clases, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa con Al y Pinako. Seguramente Winry llegaría a visitarlos por la tarde.

Se disponía a cruzar la calle cuando un auto apareció de la nada, andando a toda velocidad. Las llantas chillaron en el asfalto y él apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar hacia atrás, con la sangre helada debido a lo cerca que había visto pasar el capote del vehículo, de color negro, y su parabrisas empapado.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó, colérico, mientras se sujetaba bien el bolso sobre el hombro y agitaba el puño en son de guerra. Para su sorpresa, el auto, que había avanzado unos cuantos metros, retrocedió con un sonido vibrante. Por un momento, pensó que el conductor querría pelea, pero se sorprendió al ver por la ventanilla del conductor el rostro ofendido de Roy Mustang.

—¡Te evité con tiempo, ¿no?!

—¡Casi me das, idiota! —aulló, dando un golpe sobre el toldo del auto. Mustang, enojado, abrió la puerta de un empujón y casi le pegó, pero Edward volvió a alejarse a tiempo.

—¡No fue a propósito, ni siquiera te reconocí hasta que gritaste! ¡Ahora deja de hacer un escándalo, que estás llamando la atención de las personas! —exclamó, señalando alrededor. En realidad, sólo una mujer y su pequeña hija los observaban, alertas en caso de que se produjera una pelea. Cerca de la escuela no había tanto transito de autos, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse mucho porque la gente comenzara a quejarse del estancamiento.

De pronto, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un hombre con gafas apareció. Edward supuso que se trataba de un amigo de Mustang y, de inmediato, pensó que debía de ser igual de fastidioso y autoritario que él.

—¿Qué pasa, Roy? No molestes de esa manera a un niño que ni siquiera conoces sólo para desquitar tu frustración —le reprendió. Edward recapacitó las cosas y pensó que no debía de ser un hombre tan desagradable, después de todo…

—¡Sí que lo conozco! ¡Es la niñera que contraté para el crio! —exclamó Mustang, enojado. Edward bufó y exclamó una larga sarta de palabrotas por lo bajo.

—Yo no soy la niñera de nadie. Eso ya pasó y fue sólo una vez, sin embargo, ¿quién fue el imbécil que ayer se pasó la tarde entera enviándome mensajes de texto para vanagloriarse de sus logros con un niño de cuatro años? —se mofó, cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto, un rubor espeso se extendió por las mejillas de Mustang, quien abrió mucho los ojos antes de responderle con un «No fue porque me interesaras, sino porque no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar». Maes Hughes, espectador de los hechos, contempló la escena de los dos sujetos peleando, casi como si se tratara de un par de enamorados melodramáticos.

Supo de antemano, que Roy Mustang le tenía casi la misma confianza a ese muchacho que a él mismo.


	4. De la luz

—Bien, ya basta —dijo Edward cuando su reloj marcó quince minutos exactos antes de su primera clase. De pronto, se avergonzó de que su voz sonara tan gangosa debido a la gripe que apenas estaba dándole. Estaba seguro de que en unos días (sino era que en unas cuantas horas) se sentiría más mal de lo que seria capaz de reconocer—, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, Mustang.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso debió doler! —se burló Maes, que tenia los brazos extendidos sobre el toldo del automóvil de Roy y observaba la escena con natural curiosidad. Sonreía. Se burlaba. Roy se ruborizó, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar en evidencia.

—Pues bien —protestó, con los ojos entornados en una muestra clara de fastidio—, la próxima vez, asegúrate de no darte cuenta de que viene un auto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues tú asegúrate de conseguirte un amigo a quien lloriquearle por no saber comportarte como un padre, imbécil —se quejó, bajando un pie de la acera, pero sus movimientos se vieron interrumpidos porque Mustang le sujetó con fuerza monstruosa por el brazo y lo hizo retroceder, estrellándolo sin cuidado alguno contra el poste de luz que Edward tenia a sus espaldas.

Se golpeó la espalda contra el metal y sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, pero a pesar de eso se preguntó si Mustang estaba haciendo las cosas enserio o si se trataba de una broma tonta. Ver su rostro enfurecido y al hombre de gafas apresurándose a interponerse entre ellos fue lo que respondió su duda: la había jodido de nuevo, había dicho algo indebido y Mustang buscaba darle un castigo.

Si le daba un puñetazo, se lo permitiría, pero nadie la aseguraba que no le correspondería. Sin embargo, el hombre de gafas sujetó a Roy por los hombros y lo obligó a retroceder. Edward supuso que no fue una tarea simple, pues Mustang estaba tan tenso, que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Sus facciones eran aterradoras.

—Vaya, Roy, tranquilízate —pidió Maes, sudando, sin dejar de sujetar a su amigo con ambos brazos. Los ojos negros de Roy estaban fijos en Edward, que se sobaba la cabeza sin demasiados ánimos. Se le vino un estornudo y no pudo hacer nada por contenerlo. Se sintió indefenso—, tú te has metido también con él y si ayer te pasaste la tarde entera enviándole mensajes de texto, es lógico que el chico se sienta comprometido a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo, ¿no crees? Además, él no tiene idea de tus circunstancias, por lo que sería injusto que le dieras una paliza sin siquiera permitirle saber porqué.

—Sí que las conoce —siseó Mustang, sin dejar de observar a Edward con fiereza. Éste se preguntó qué demonios era lo que tenía que saber. Maes lo observó y se dio cuenta de que tal vez Roy estaba tergiversando las cosas.

—Entonces no debe saber por lo que estás pasando, así que cálmate… ¡con un demonio! —aulló Hughes cuando Roy se soltó de su agarre con un fuerte tirón de brazos, haciéndolo trastabillar. Mustang pareció querer echarse sobre Edward de nuevo, pero lo recapacitó, porque mejor se metió a su auto y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

—Lamento haber estado a punto de arrollarte —dijo, con una voz tan gélida, que Edward sintió que le daría un resfriado más fuerte de lo que se había estado pensando—. Y lamento haberte incomodado ayer por la tarde. No volverá a pasar.

—Perfecto —dijo Edward, no muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando.

Mustang puso en marcha el auto y esperó a que Hughes se subiera al asiento del copiloto, pero éste no lo hizo. Estaba de pie entre ambos y los observaba con alternancia, como si deseara que alguno de los dos luchara para que las cosas no terminaran de una manera tan tonta. Pero Edward se estaba acomodando el bolso en el hombro, pues se le había caído con el arranque emocional de Mustang y se disponía a marcharse. Mustang, por otro lado, tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de acelerar hasta perderse de vista, sin importante si al principio del camino traía acompañante o no.

—Vamos, chicos, no se comporten como niños. Mucho menos tú, Roy. Me decepcionas —insistió Maes, con los ojos fijos en su amigo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que tú sientas, Maes —replicó Roy, con los ojos fijos al frente.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y, sin despedirse, echó a caminar hacia la otra calle, sin siquiera mirar por encima del hombro. Su cabello dorado resplandecía con la luz del sol, por lo que no fue complicado que Maes pudiera seguirlo con atención. Cuando el muchacho desapareció, el hombre respiró hondo y se sobó la frente con sus ásperos dedos. Subió al auto de nuevo y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó, verdaderamente interesado. Roy tenia una expresión tan fiera, que temió que estallara en su contra, pero sabia que no seria así—, si es una simple niñera, ¿por qué demonios se tratan de ésta manera tan personal? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo conoces? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué diablos le has estado enviando mensajes de texto? ¿Por qué te ha perjudicado tanto que mencionara tu situación? ¿No es cierto que debas convertirte en un mejor padre?

Roy dio un golpe sobre el volante con ambas manos, lastimándose. Pateó el suelo bajo sus pies con furia y sintió ganas de salir del carro para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba tan enojado, que las manos le temblaban y sentía la vista borrosa. No estaba seguro de poder conducir en ese estado.

—¿Qué es esto, Hughes, un interrogatorio? Basta decir que el muchacho no es fácil de domar —dijo, a la par de un encogimiento de hombros. Sin embargo, quedaba más que claro que las cosas no le pasaban desapercibidas, puesto que enormes goterones de sudor le resbalaban por la frente y el cuello. Había dejado de llover, por lo que Maes le atribuyó el hecho a su fastidio físico y mental—. No lo conozco desde hace más de cuatro días y si le he estado enviando mensajes de texto es porque tú no te encontrabas en casa para molestarte en su lugar —se excusó, sin estar divertido en lo más mínimo. Avanzó por la calle con lentitud, guiando el volante con ambas manos, pues estas todavía le temblaban.

Maes vio de reojo el edificio blanco que, sin duda, era un colegio. Seguramente ahí se había metido el joven rubio. Sintió un poco de pena por él, aunque había admirado su osadía al levantarle la voz a alguien como Mustang, que no era demasiado tolerante que pudiera decirse en esa clase de aspectos.

—Sin embargo, Roy, estás evitando responder mi verdadera pregunta: ¿por qué reaccionaste así cuando se quejó? ¿Se merecía verdaderamente ese trato de tu parte.

Roy fingió no haber escuchado y durante un largo trayecto guardó un profundo silencio, sólo vencido por el sonido constante de sus bufidos y sus palabrotas. De pronto, Maes se sintió como si estuviera sobrando dentro de la situación.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico? —preguntó, más por querer resaltar que seguía dentro del auto, al lado de Roy, que por verdadera curiosidad.

—Elric. A saber cuál es su nombre de pila, lo he olvidado —dijo con honestidad. Esa era la razón principal por la que todo ese tiempo había estado llamándolo por su apellido o por el apelativo «niñera».

Maes sonrió. De cierto modo, se daba cuenta de que Roy no estaba estrictamente enojado con el muchacho, sino consigo mismo. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y cerró los ojos un segundo. Lo molesto de las gafas era que en épocas de frío o de lluvia, se le empañaban con su propio calor corporal, pero prefería ignorarlas a limpiarlas.

—Pienso que en el fondo te agrada. Y creo que te has enojado con él por hablarte sobre tus problemas porque esperabas que él fuera parte de la solución que les darás —sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, pues estaba seguro de que se encontraría con una mirada fulminante de parte de Roy—, ¿o no mencionaste antes que le estabas buscando una niñera al pequeño Berthold?

De pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y abrió los ojos. Mustang le había dado un manotazo. Había estacionado por fin el auto delante de la jefatura de policías y se había llevado las manos a las sienes, como si padeciera un inminente dolor de cabeza. Apoyó los codos en el volante y respiró profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

Esa era su fase desesperada, la cual muy pocos, pero principalmente Maes Hughes, podían conocer.

—No, no tiene nada qué ver con eso —intentó contradecirlo Roy, pero sin demasiada convicción.

Maes le dio unas palmadas amables en la espalda, aprovechando que estaba inclinado sobre el volante.

—Entonces tiene qué ver con todo. Escucha, te daré un consejo: ¿tienes el número del chico? —Roy asintió con la cabeza—, dame tu móvil —y antes de esperar a que su amigo lo hiciera, metió, confianzudo, la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Roy y desbloqueó la pantalla.

Roy lo observó teclear unas cuantas cosas y después pasar con rapidez por la lista de números favoritos, que sorpresivamente, no eran muchos. Maes sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Roy conservaba todavía el número de Riza. Discretamente, lo eliminó de los favoritos, por el propio bien emocional de su amigo.

Envió un mensaje de texto y le regresó el aparato a Roy, quien lo tomó con incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó Roy, observando la pantalla anaranjada de su teléfono móvil como si éste fuera a responderle mejor.

Maes abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó del auto. Roy tuvo que imitarlo. Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de las oficinas, Maes dijo con tono triunfante:

—Sólo le he enviado a ese muchacho una invitación para almorzar contigo. De esa manera, podrás pedirle disculpas por tu comportamiento de hace un rato y contarle sobre tus aspiraciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, incauto, deteniéndose de golpe y casi chocando con la secretaria de su superior. Maes rió y se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano. Mustang estuvo a punto de correr detrás de él y obligarlo a retractarse, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no le serviría de nada. No podría obligarlo a escribir otro mensaje para Elric y aclararle que la invitación la había formulado él.

Con eso se granjearía el odio total del muchacho.

—¡En el Café Loveheart, a las diez!

—¡Quién en su sano juicio citaría a alguien a las diez! ¡Demasiado temprano! —se quejó. Maes subió al elevador y lo dejó solo y decrepito en el recibidor de la planta baja, lamentándose. La mujer de recepción le sonrió con amabilidad mientras acomodaba montones de papeles en gruesas carpetas de color amarillo.

Roy le devolvió el gesto sin demasiados ánimos de coquetear y solucionó las cosas yendo hacia la maquina expendedora para comprarse un café. Se recargó en la maquina mientras abría la lata y daba un sorbo al delicioso liquido caliente. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Posiblemente, el muchacho se hubiera enojado tanto que ni de broma iría a encontrarse con él y, en segundo lugar, siempre podía dejarlo plantado y alegar que había tenido un contratiempo, ¿no? Además, si no le confirmaba la cita por medio de otro mensaje de texto, significaba que sólo haría caso omiso de la invitación de Hughes.

Respiró con profundidad, se quitó la gorra y la guardó en su maletín, apoyándolo sobre una de las banquetas de madera acomodadas a todo lo largo de la pared. Sí, sí, todo estaría bien. Se colgó la correa del maletín del hombro y caminó hacia los elevadores. No tenia porqué preocuparse por lo que la niñera pensara de él, intentó convencerse mientras presionaba el botón superior de la pequeña placa colocada en la pared. ¿Por qué demonios sentía el estómago revuelto? ¿Y esos nervios? ¿Qué diablos?

Edward apagó su teléfono móvil y lo metió en el bolsillo superior de su mochila negra. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era seguir recibiendo estúpidos mensajes de texto de parte de Roy Mustang invitándolo a desayunar. ¿Era ese tipo más idiota de lo que había contemplado en primera instancia? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría pensar que aceptaría ir a ningún lado con él después de que había intentado golpearlo?

Bufó, soltándose la trenza en la que se había recogido el largo cabello rubio para hacerse después una cola de caballo bien apretada y ponerse la bata de laboratorio. Sujetó el cuadernillo con una mano y esperó, al lado de sus compañeros, a que iniciara la clase.

La irritación que sentía en la garganta era cada vez más nefasta y el dolor de sus ojos y mejillas incrementaba con el destello de luz blanca proveniente del cielo nublado. Sentía el cuerpo tan cortado, que temió desmayarse en algún momento. Cerró los ojos y se tocó los parpados hinchados. Se estaba enfermando.

Sentía también un dolorcillo punzante ahí en donde Mustang había provocado que se golpeara contra el poste y una oleada de coraje lo invadió. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerse responsable por las estupideces de un hombre como ese? ¡Maldita sea!

El profesor abrió la puerta del laboratorio y les permitió el paso, comprobando, a su vez, que cada uno de ellos llevara su respectivo material de trabajo. Edward se sintió reconfortado en el interior de la sala con olor a desinfectante. Ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio seguro para los momentos en los que no se sentía demasiado bien tanto física como emocionalmente, justo como le pasaba en esos momentos.

Pinako y Alphonse estaban viendo el televisor en la sala cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Los dos se sobresaltaron y la anciana se puso en pie para ver de quién se trataba mientras Alphonse se arrodillaba en los cojines del sofá e intentaba observar entre el encaje blanco de las cortinas, pero sin distinguir algo que fuera más allá de una sombra alta y enfundada en color negro. Tuvo un presentimiento y se levantó de un salto al tiempo que Pinako abría la puerta.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la mujer, tomada por sorpresa. El corazón de Alphonse comenzó a latir con demasiada violencia y un zumbido en sus oídos evitó que escuchara la respuesta del hombre. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el movimiento que éste hizo a continuación para dejar su pesada maleta en el suelo y caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Alphonse observó su rostro, largo y un poco lastimado por el paso del tiempo, enmarcado en el mismo cabello rubio que él recordaba con tanto cariño desde que era pequeño y el mismo que observaba seguido en los rasgos diferenciales de su hermano mayor. La misma barba descuidada, las gafas, el traje raido y café…

—Alphonse, hola —saludó Hohenheim, ignorando por un segundo las protestas de Pinako, que intentaba reprenderlo por todo ese tiempo de ausencia en el que ni siquiera se había dignado a regalarles una llamada telefónica o enviarles una carta para informar de su estado y preguntar a sus hijos por el suyo.

Alphonse sintió que la enfermedad, mezclada con el sentimentalismo, se acentuaba en su garganta en medio de una danza homogénea. Cerró los ojos húmedos y, olvidándose de que sentía el cuerpo increíblemente pesado, corrió hacia el hombre alto de facciones inocentes y lo abrazó como había deseado hacer desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, hace más de dos años.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, siendo vencido por las ganas de llorar.

Hohenheim no correspondió a su abrazo, sino que se quedó de pie en medio del recibidor con una expresión sorprendida. Parecía estar tan impresionado por el reencuentro como el mismo Alphonse. Pinako dejó de reprenderlo para que pudiera disfrutar del momento al lado de su hijo y sonrió con indulgencia mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta y a recoger la manta que Alphonse había dejado caer al suelo al pararse violentamente del sofá

—¿Cómo estás, Alphonse? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes de que se le partiera un poco la voz. Parecía desmejorado y su piel tenia un color cetrino que el muchacho nunca le había visto antes, pero, por lo demás, lucia contento.

Roy firmó unos cuantos papeles más y observó el móvil con desesperación. Estuvo a punto de mover la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás y comenzar a pasear por todo el lugar, pero recordó que no estaba sólo en la oficina. Havoc y Breda, sus subordinados, lo observaban con cierta cautela, fingiendo que leían los nuevos reportes, mientras Falman y Fuery se dedicaban a acomodar los nuevos archivos en sus respectivos espacios, echando miradas por el rabillo del ojo a su comandante, preocupados.

Mustang, que fingía no estar al tanto de su actitud, se desesperó y se levantó de golpe, posando las palmas de sus manos con demasiada fuerza sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio, haciendo que unos cuantos de los papeles que tenia sobre éste estallaran en un revoltijo que se dispersó por todos lados.

Los demás se asustaron y se sorprendieron, poniéndose todos en pie velozmente, en caso de que a Mustang se le ocurriera tener en esos momentos una crisis de identidad debido al fuerte estrés que estaba padeciendo y decidiera desquitar su furia contra las cosas a su alrededor, pero no fue así.

Roy tomó su móvil y comenzó a agitarlo con una de sus manos como si se tratara de un sonajero. Fuery y Falman intercambiaron una mirada angustiada mientras Breda y Havoc daban un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Se-señor…? —preguntó Fuery con titubeo.

—¡Responde ya, maldita sea! —chilló Roy, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, sin dejar de agitar el móvil con violencia.

—¿Está interrogándolo, señor? —preguntó Breda, iluso, sin dejar de observar la cara crispada de Mustang, que de pronto se puso furioso y apagó el móvil con un movimiento violento y forzado de sus dedos temblorosos.

—¡Pues no me importa si no contestas! —dijo, metiendo el teléfono en el cajón superior de su escritorio antes de volver a sentarse y comenzar a firmar los papeles que Havoc dejaba en su mesa conforme los recogía del suelo. Presionaba la punta de la pluma con tanta violencia sobre el papel, que hizo pequeños orificios en los documentos, algo poco conveniente.

Las manos le temblaban tanto, que a momentos su firma se convertía en un simple garabato mal hecho. ¿Qué demonios le costaba a ese jodido enano rubio responderle un mísero mensaje que ni siquiera había enviado él? ¿Era demasiado problema marcar con sus condenadamente cortos dedos una simple respuesta monosílaba? ¿Sí o no? ¡¿SÍ O NO?!

La frustración le ganó de pronto. Sacó de nuevo el teléfono móvil del cajón y observó la pantalla con reto, como si ésta lo hubiera ofendido. Lo encendió, marcó un número y se pegó el aparato al oído. Esperó más de diez segundos, pero aparentemente nadie le contestó. Dejó el móvil con violencia sobre la superficie de la mesa. Lo tomó de nuevo, marcó el mismo número y volvió a llamar. Ésta vez esperó más de veinte segundos, pero no le volvieron a responder, aparentemente, porque soltó una palabrota y dejó el teléfono sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que está esperando, Falman? —Preguntó Fuery, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, al tanto de que Mustang no estaba prestando atención a nada que no fuera su teléfono móvil—, ¿algo de trabajo?

—No tengo idea —respondió el aludido mientras Mustang probaba suerte por tercera vez, pero sin éxito alguno. Se cansó y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una mala noche. De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar encima del escritorio y Mustang se apresuró a levantarlo, observando la pantalla con cierto grado de ilusión enferma.

No pareció ser la persona que esperaba, puesto que no tomó la llamada. Guardó el móvil de nuevo en el cajón de su escritorio, derrotado, y se dedicó a hacer rodar su pluma en sus dedos compulsivamente, observando el vacio.

Si tan sólo el imbécil le devolviera la llamada…

—Voy a salir —dijo de pronto, levantándose y tomando su abrigo de la percha. Los demás no dijeron nada y sólo lo vieron marchar. Respiraron con alivio al ver que la puerta se cerraba: si Mustang necesitaba despejarse un poco, ellos no se iban a quejar.

Edward salió del laboratorio con expresión derrotada. Una de sus compañeras le había regalado un paquete de pañuelos de papel que ya casi se le estaba terminando, pues durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de estornudar. Se había equivocado y había colocado agua oxigenada en un tubo de ensayo en el que debió poner simple agua. El profesor se había molestado y le había pedido comunicarle que estaba enfermo la próxima vez, para no provocar esa clase de confusiones.

Había dicho que sí simplemente para que le permitieran marcharse. Posiblemente sería mejor que regresara a casa y descansara un poco hasta que se sintiera mejor. Después de todo, ese día sólo tenía dos periodos de la misma clase.

Se quitó la bata blanca, la metió precariamente dentro de su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, echando a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela para marcharse. Se movía en automático y cuando llegó a los peldaños del colegio, apenas se percató de que los estaba bajando. El viento helado le golpeó la cara y le hizo sentir un poco más fresco de lo que en verdad estaba. Tenía fiebre.

El auto de Roy Mustang estaba estacionado en la calle de enfrente y el hombre estaba apoyado en él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su fornido pecho y las piernas estiradas en una postura indolente. Tenía el rostro agachado, por lo que no le vio aparecer, pero Edward sí que se percató de su presencia y se preguntó si querría más pelea.

Negó con la cabeza, como si la invitación ya hubiera sido hecha. No le había respondido el mensaje de texto diciendo que desayunaría con él o que se encontrarían en el Café Loveheart, lo que significaba que se había negado, ¿entonces porqué demonios estaba esperándolo fuera de la escuela, con una postura de YoLoPuedoTodo como si Edward dependiera de él?

En ese momento, Mustang levantó el rostro y se fijó en él. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se ruborizaron casi al mismo tiempo. Edward quiso marcharse, pero Mustang ya estaba mirando a ambos lados de la calle para cruzarla y encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, sacando penúltimo de sus pañuelos de papel regalados para limpiarse el fluido nasal, que no parecía querer detenerse. Roy metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y suspiró. Su aliento tenía el aroma del café caliente.

—Pensé que sería un poco más cortés venir a recogerte hasta la escuela que hacerte caminar hasta la cafetería —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con coquetería—, después del pequeño incidente que tuvimos ésta mañana.

Edward fingió no saber de qué estaba hablando y, con sarcasmo, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh!, ¿te refieres a ese pequeño (y estúpido) incidente en el que casi me atropellas con tu jodido auto y tras el cual intentaste golpearme? —inquirió, molesto. Su voz hubiera tenido un efecto más ofensivo si no tuviera gripe—. Dudo mucho que venir a recogerme después del colegio sea suficiente disculpa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera tardado en salir? ¿Te hubieras marchado, no? Entonces no cuenta.

Roy borró todo rastro de sonrisa de sus facciones. Inexpresivo, lucía intimidante, pero Edward lo prefería de esa manera para poder comportarse igual.

—Sólo vine a disculparme —se encogió de hombros, con la voz tan fría como su rostro. Edward entornó los ojos—, por lo de ésta mañana, por los mensajes de ayer. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento fue mi intención incomodarte —dijo con verdadero pesar.

De pronto, Edward se sintió un tanto culpable. El rostro de Mustang lucía tan cansado como el de él mismo. Se limpió la nariz de nuevo con el pañuelo de papel y lo guardó después en el bolsillo de su abrigo, comenzando a asentir con la cabeza.

—Creo que no hay problema —susurró. Roy sonrió—, no estoy molesto, es sólo… ¿a mí qué demonios me importa lo que te pase? No nos conocemos, trabajé para ti una noche y de pronto me tratas como si nos conociéramos desde hace años. Que te quede bien claro que no suelo relacionarme casi con nadie a menos que sea necesario.

—De acuerdo. Eso me parece demasiado sensato de tu parte.

—Por lo mismo, no tengo idea de cuáles sean tus intenciones, por lo que quiero que no te sientas con la suficiente confianza de comunicarme tus penas o dudas, tampoco quiero que pienses que puedes invitarme a cafés para charlas o incluso que creas que puedes golpearme, ¿de acuerdo? Nada me prohíbe contestarte, pero creo que a pesar de todo debería de tenerle un poco de respeto a un oficial, ¿no crees? —dijo, apoyando su dedo en la placa que Mustang lucia en su pecho.

Roy sonrió.

—Sí, eso creo yo también. Entonces, ¿aceptas ese café? —propuso, sonando un poco indiferente, aunque le agradaba la idea de que las cosas no se le hubieran ido tan rápido de las manos.

Edward sopesó las cosas. No estaba lo suficientemente enojado como par decir que no, pero se sentía mal, lo mejor seria irse a casa, encontrarse con Alphonse, con Winry y Pinako y descansar la tarde entera.

—No, pero —dijo, levantando las manos en son de paz al ver que Mustang estaba por protestar, intentando convencerlo— aceptaría que me llevaras a mi casa. Al parecer, mi hermano me ha contagiado su gripe y no creo soportar un trayecto demasiado rudo en el transporte público, ¿aceptas?

Roy asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado. Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su auto. Edward caminó delante de él y se subió al asiento del copiloto, cuya puerta estaba abierta, como si Mustang hubiera previsto que su respuesta seria positiva para ir al Café.

Se pusieron en marcha. Edward abrazó la mochila contra su pecho para tener un punto de agarre y no sentirse tan perdido en medio de su estado febril. En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama y dormir todo lo que pudiera. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el mullido respaldo del asiento, abriendo los ojos sólo cuando era necesario para indicarle a Roy el camino.

—Por cierto, he notado que has dejado de hablarme «de usted» —comentó Mustang, fingiendo desinterés. Edward, que se estaba quedando dormido, negó con la cabeza.

—Te perdí todo el respeto de repente —confesó, dejando que su cabeza resbalara hasta golpear el cristal de la ventana, en donde sentía el rebote del vidrio debido a los saltos del automóvil.

Roy no se quejó. De cierto modo, sabía que se lo merecía.

—Nunca me he sentido muy contento cuando la gente me habla con formalismos —mintió. La verdad era que el respeto nunca había sido un problema demasiado grande para alguien como él y le gustaba que la gente se lo tuviera.

—¿Por qué intentaste golpearme en la mañana? ¿Fue demasiado para ti lo que dije? ¿Ofensivo? —inquirió Edward, soñoliento. Mustang apretó los dedos con demasiada fuerza en torno al volante.

—No demasiado —respondió, luchando por mantener el control sobre su voz—. Nunca me habían dicho algo tan cierto. Creo que ayer estaba intentando dejar caer el peso de mis responsabilidades sobre ti. Te denominé «Niñera» de mi hijo porque era más fácil, a pesar de saber que eres un muchacho demasiado joven que no tiene porque lidiar con mis problemas personales. Y sí, nunca he sido un buen padre. Al niño no lo había visto en dos años más que en fotografías. Cada vez que su madre intentaba que hablara con él por teléfono, me negaba, alegando que habría un tiempo para cada cosa. No tenía idea de que él terminaría viviendo conmigo, de ésta manera. Es difícil. Muy difícil.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward, convertido en madre, padre y hermano para Alphonse desde hace años—, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu esposa?

Roy se detuvo detrás de una larga hilera de autos que esperaban detrás de un semáforo en rojo. Sus ojos, irritados por la mala noche que había pasado, escocieron con la destellante luz blanquecina que luchaba por tomar lugar entre las nubes grises.

Observó el perfil de Edward, recostado contra la ventana, y de cierto modo comprendió que su aire era idéntico al de Riza. Los dos parecían tener el mismo mentón frágil y, aunque el color de cabello de Edward era un poco más oscuro que el de su esposa, parecía casi lo mismo al ser iluminado por la luz nacarada.

Se estaba equivocando. Y era esa equivocación la que lo obligaba a buscar tanto a Edward, como había buscado su aroma aquella noche en que el muchacho se había hecho cargo de Berthold en su casa.

—Ella era oficial también —explicó—, con un marcado sentido del deber. Cuando nos casamos, prometimos que nos daríamos un tiempo antes de tener una relación más formal, con hijos, pero digamos que.

—¿Qué? —insistió Edward, prestando más atención de la que podía a la conversación. Sacó el pañuelo que le quedaba y se limpió la nariz de nuevo. Bajó la mochila y la colocó entre sus pies, descansando de la presión que sentía en el pecho. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, ¿comprendes? —preguntó, mientras la larga hilera de autos comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo. Edward asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo profundizar más en el asunto— y cuando Berthold nació, creo que los dos tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo en demasiadas cosas. Lo que yo sacrificaría y lo que sacrificaría ella a su vez.

—No creo que fueran demasiadas cosas de tu parte, la verdad —murmuró Edward, aunque tan bajo, que Mustang no pudo escucharlo. Edward señaló una calle hacia la derecha y Mustang giró el volante para ir hacia allá.

—Ella dejó sus labores como oficial para cuidar del niño y nos separamos, ella regresó a casa de su padre, en donde se encontraría más cómoda. Yo nunca estaba en casa. Era complicado. Y la relación se iba a pique, porque yo no soportaba la presencia del niño. Era demasiado irritante, ¿sabes? Sus llantos, sus gritos. Un bebé que necesitaba cientos de cuidados y yo, un hombre necesitado de su mujer.

Edward sonrió de medio lado. Supuso que algo parecido les había ocurrido a Trisha y Hohenheim, pero en otro sentido.

»—Cuando se marchó, procurábamos llamarnos diario por teléfono. Ella me contaba cómo iban las cosas, yo estaba un poco contento debido a mi libertad. Y todo fue bien hasta que con el paso del tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar: yo la llamaba una vez a la semana y cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo, a veces yo no quería contestar. No quería decirle que la necesitaba a mi lado. Y esas semanas se convirtieron en meses. Dos años. La fotografía que viste en mi cartera la tomamos en una escapada de todos nuestros asuntos personales. Ella vino, me buscó y me invitó a la feria. Fue la única vez en la que sentí que éramos… una verdadera pareja.

—Vaya —susurró Edward, que ahora estaba completamente atento a la plática. De cierto modo, se había olvidado hasta de lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Tenía los ojos llorosos y le dolían los pómulos. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la calle en la que se encontraba su casa y señaló el sitio.

Roy se estacionó delante del camino que llevaba hacia la casa y observó el lugar con cierto dejo de curiosidad. Sin embargo, continuó con su historia, recargando la frente sobre el volante con aire meditabundo.

—El mes pasado, se metió en un pleito que no le correspondía. Al lado de su casa, vivía una pareja, con cuatro hijos, y ellas eran amigas. El marido la golpeaba, por lo que Riza no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intervenir cuando su amiga quedó inconsciente —hizo una pausa. Su voz era un hilo. Edward le observaba con verdadera atención. Había puesto una mano sobre la correa de su bolso, pero lo soltó, a sabiendas de que no podía dejar a Mustang colgado al estarle contando algo como eso—. Riza era una mujer extraordinaria, hermosa y fuerte. Tenía la capacidad de someter a las personas tanto con su fuerza como con su personalidad. Pero aquella vez no pudo. No pudo… —explicó, recargando su cuerpo entero sobre el volante del auto. Sus hombros se sacudían con velocidad y Edward se preguntó si estaría llorando, pero no lo escuchó sollozar en ningún momento.

Conmiserándose de Mustang, estiró una mano y la pasó a lo largo de su espalda, sintiendo los fuertes músculos debajo de la ropa del oficial. Se estiró un poco más y puso su mano libre sobre la de Roy, cuyos nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos debido a la fuerza con la que aferraba el volante.

—Está bien, Mustang, tranquilo —susurró. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho por mantener el tono confidencial de su voz: estaba tan ronco en esos momentos debido a su gripe, que le costaba trabajo hasta usar la voz.

Mustang se movió con lentitud, separándose del contacto de las manos de Edward para recargarse en su asiento. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no lo suficiente para delatarlo. Edward, por respeto a sus emociones, miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo comprometerlo a seguir hablando sobre el tema o a decir algo que le restara importancia al asunto.

Guardaron silencio, pero no fue uno molesto o incomodo, sino uno confidencial. Edward esperó hasta que Mustang se recuperara para bajar del auto, a pesar de que se sentía verdaderamente mal.

—Lo siento —dijo Roy, recuperando un poco de su compostura. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

—No hay problema. Te ofrecería un pañuelo, pero he terminado con todos los que tenia —se disculpó, mostrándole la pequeña bolsa vacía—. Lamento haberte hecho hablar sobre eso, Mustang.

—No, no, gracias por escucharme. Creo que… esto cabe dentro de tus prohibiciones sobre el exceso de confianza, ¿no crees? —intentó sonreír. Ese era el comentario que Edward no había querido escuchar, por lo que no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza y abrir su puerta para bajar del auto.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, observándolo a través de la ventanilla.

Roy asintió con la cabeza. Edward le sonrió con amabilidad y dio media vuelta, enfilando el camino hacia su casa. Roy quiso esperar hasta verlo entrar, sólo por si las dudas.

Edward llamó al timbre un par de veces, pues no quería perder tiempo buscando sus llaves, y la puerta la abrió la persona a la que menos había esperado ver. Su primer instinto fue hacer una exclamación violenta, debido al sobresalto, y después dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Roy, alertado, salió del auto, aunque no creyó que el sujeto fuera un desconocido cuando Edward gritó con voz enferma «¡HOHENHEIM DE LA LUZ!», aunque sí le dio aires un poco extravagantes.

 


	5. Correcto e incorrecto

—¡VAN HOHENHEIM! —Gritó Edward, con la voz rasposa, señalando con un dedo acusador al hombre despreocupado que tenia delante. El sujeto levantó una mano y se acarició la coronilla, como si dudara responder ante ese nombre. Edward, por otro lado, dejó que su bolso cayera al suelo, con un golpe seco.

Por un momento, los ojos de Roy se encontraron con los de Hohenheim, que lo observó con natural curiosidad. Roy adoptó una postura más firme y le devolvió la mirada hasta que Hohenheim decidió prestar atención a los temblores y sacudidas de su hijo mayor, que en esos momentos murmuraba incoherencias sobre los malos padres que abandonaban a sus hijos y no servían ni siquiera para llamar por teléfono, enviar un mensaje de texto o aparecer su «puta cara» delante de ellos para permitirles saber que se encontraba bien.

Roy, que escuchó su sarta de divagaciones, sintió como si alguien le hubiera marcado la piel al rojo vivo: así que por eso Elric se había quejado de su mal comportamiento y desempeño como padre. Casi quiso ponerse a reír: el muchacho no le había reprochado nada directamente a él, sólo había reflejado el malestar que sentía respecto a su propio padre.

—Edward —dijo Hohenheim, con una voz que sonaba similar a la de un comentarista de radio, tranquila, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída, pero no escandalosa—, cálmate. No nos hemos visto en más de dos años, ¿así es como saludas a tu padre?

Edward pareció estar a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Roy se adelantó y le detuvo la mano con una fuerza que sorprendió al joven. De todas maneras, se soltó de un tirón. Ésta vez fue el turno de Roy para sorprenderse: Elric tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba su cuerpo bajito y delgado. De nuevo, los ojos de Hohenheim se fijaron en él, pero ésta vez, Roy los rehuyó. No sabia cuál sería la opinión de esa persona sobre los hijos que golpeaban a sus padres, pero a él le hubiera dolido mucho que Berthold hiciera ademán de levantarle la mano. Eso significaba que, después de todo, quería a su hijo.

—Yo no tengo porqué saludarte —reprochó Edward, furioso, dando unos pasos hacia el frente para mantener el rostro más cerca de su padre. Los dos se parecían tanto, que Roy, como espectador, pudo darse una idea del aspecto que tendría Edward cuando fuera mayor. Las frentes blancas de los dos estaban iluminadas por la luz nacarada del mal tiempo y sus ojos, idénticos, destellaban con la misma vivacidad—. De todas formas, te marcharás de nuevo, ¿no? ¿No sería mejor que fingiera que nunca te he visto para no sentirme mal? ¿Qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí justo ahora, eh? Alphonse y yo nos las arreglamos a la perfección sin ti.

—Vine a visitar la tumba de Trisha —dijo Hohenheim, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera algo bastante obvio. Por su expresión, parecía pensar que así era. De pronto, Edward dejó de gritar y de moverse. Se quedó tan estático, que pareció haberse petrificado sobre las baldosas de piedra de color rosa pálido sobre las que estaba parado. Roy dejó de respirar un segundo—. Y, pasando por aquí, decidí que también debería visitarlos a ustedes. ¿Quién es tu amigo? Está uniformado, ¿te has metido en problemas?

—Lárgate —respondió Edward, con un susurro tan bajo, que los dos hombres sólo pudieron escuchar las últimas dos silabas de lo que dijo—, ¡si ya has visto a mamá y a nosotros, vete! ¡No tienes nada qué hacer aquí!

—Pero… —Hohenheim no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese instante, Pinako y Alphonse aparecieron a ambos lados de él, observando a Edward como si éste fuera un completo desconocido para ellos.

Alphonse sonreía con displicencia, como diciéndole a su hermano mayor «Anda, hombre, no seas tan grosero, es papá» y observaba a Edward como si éste tuviera tres años de edad. Por otro lado, los ojos de Pinako estaban fijos en Roy, que procuró no hacer contacto visual con ella. Le hubiera gustado girar sobre sus talones y meterse de nuevo al auto. La compresión emocional de su pecho, que había perdurado desde el funeral de Riza, se hizo todavía más grande.

De cierto modo, comprendió que toda su soledad, su carga de sentimientos y sensaciones, su dolor, su desesperación, su frustración, su contacto con lo nuevo y la locura que habían hecho presa de él, Edward Elric las comprendía. Las había comprendido y lo haría por siempre, como él. Y si dentro de su auto había querido ponerse a llorar y gritar hasta quedarse seco y mudo, supuso que Edward lo había sentido también y que incluso lo había hecho. Por eso le había ofrecido su apoyo, por eso había dicho «Lo sé».

—Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo delante de un oficial de policía —amonestó Pinako, sujetando entre los dientes un palillo de madera. Roy le hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza, esperando no parecer demasiado intempestivo—, mejor dinos si te has metido en problemas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, anciana! —exclamó Edward, con la frente perlada en sudor. De pronto se percató de lo cansado que se sentía, de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón en el pecho y de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Hohenheim solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Su presencia en esa casa no era grata para él, algo se apretó dentro de su pecho como clara muestra de eso—, éste es Roy Mustang —dijo, señalando al hombre sin demasiados honores en la presentación. Aunque se sintió avergonzado, Roy hizo una reverencia respetuosa conforme Edward seguía hablando—, es el padre del pequeño a quien cuidé hace unos días y me ha traído a casa como un favor que pedí; no me siento bien. Alphonse, vamos adentro para que me des un poco de tu medicina, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, hermano, ¿te has enfermado también? —preguntó Alphonse con preocupación. Aunque él tenia las mejillas arreboladas, lucia mucho mejor. Tampoco temblaba más. Edward, por el contrario, se agitaba como una sonaja.

—Eso parece —respondió el hermano mayor, efímero. Todos los presentes se percataron de que estaba ignorando a propósito a su padre, pero éste se hacia el desentendido mientras observaba los macizos de flores del jardín—. Mustang, gracias por traerme —dijo, inclinándose para recoger su bolso y echárselo al hombro.

Roy asintió mientras tragaba saliva. «Quiero hablar contigo» fue una frase que se dibujó en sus ojos mientras observaba a Edward, que no parecía comprender su lenguaje no verbal, «Quiero que me cuentes cómo te sientes» insistió, sin dejar de observar los ojos del color de la miel del muchacho, que le sonrió con forzada amabilidad.

—No fue nada —dijo Mustang por fin, todavía sin poder apartar su mirada de Edward—, te llamaré —propuso, avergonzado en caso de que Elric hiciera alguna clase de comentario negativo al respecto. Pero él necesitaba saber…

—De acuerdo. Hasta entonces —se despidió Edward y antes de darle tiempo de marcharse primero, entró en la casa. Alphonse le hizo un gesto de despedida a Mustang con la mano antes de ir detrás de su hermano y Roy, a su vez, saludó a Pinako antes de volver a su auto. También se sintió contento por tener la oportunidad de ignorar al hombre denominado Van Hohenheim puesto que éste observaba con verdadero amor una peonia.

Se sentó en el cómodo asiento de su auto y bufó. Su corazón palpitaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Un sentimiento extraño nació en su corazón, encendiéndose con la velocidad de una flama.

Toda la confusión, todo el dolor y los malos pensamientos, la incertidumbre, el egoísmo y el coraje que sentía en contra de todo el mundo se disipó con la misma velocidad con la que ese sentimiento nacía. No estaba solo, fue lo primero que pensó, y ese sentimiento le dio fuerzas para levantar el rostro y observar su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. No era el único que estaba sufriendo.

Dejó de pensar que el mundo no comprendía su dolor y se dio cuenta de que él era quien no quería entender al mundo para poder sumergirse y regodearse en su propia desdicha. Pero no era el único.

Pensó en el rostro de Edward mientras se estaba quedando dormido contra el cristal del auto, tan apacible, tan quieto e inexpresivo. Pensó en las facciones de su hermano y en la sonrisa que les regaló. Observó dentro de su cabeza el rostro del padre que los había abandonado, exánime, cansado y demacrado pero dispuesto a recibir el golpe de su hijo en caso de ser necesario. Recordó a Berthold mientras metía la llave en la ranura y la giraba.

Enfiló la calle con un sentimiento desconocido de regodeo palpitando al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Estaba feliz de que Edward le hubiera permitido llamarle por teléfono, en caso de ser necesario (y por supuesto que lo era) y no sólo contentarse con mensajes de texto. Podría charlar con él. Podría identificarse con él. Él podría comprenderlo. Él podría poner su mano sobre la suya de nuevo y no se quejaría de su dolor, de sus pocas ganas de seguir caminando.

De pronto, sintió que todo volvía a tener un poco de sentido.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Arrojó la prenda a un lado y se palpó la cara mientras Alphonse subía a su habitación a buscar el jarabe para la tos que Edward le había comprado. Sabía que nada servía para quitar la gripe, pero sólo esperaba sentirse un poco mejor. Con eso se conformaba.

Pinako le sirvió un poco de café caliente y le puso la taza en las manos, pues Edward parecía incapaz de enfocar algo. Le palpó la frente y lo sintió ardiendo en fiebre, pero estaba sudando, lo cual era bueno.

—Tendrás que quedarte en cama un tiempo también —le advirtió— y beber muchos líquidos. Un poco de leche te vendría bien de vez en cuando —dijo, riendo.

Edward estuvo a punto de tirar la taza de café. Su rostro reflejaba una molestia total, pero no pudo ponerse en pie, como había planeado, para despotricar a gusto.

—¡¿A quién llamas un jodido enano que no creció porque no tomaba leche?! —chilló, con la voz casi inaudible por la enfermedad.

—Si todavía tienes las fuerzas necesarias para enojarte, creo que te pondrás bien pronto. Ahora, descansa un poco y sube a tu habitación a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Winry y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Ella está por llegar de la escuela, ¿sí? —sonrió la mujer, dándole unas palmaditas delicadas sobre el cabello rubio, sin embargo, Edward sintió como si le estuvieran aporreando la cabeza con un martillo.

Había tenido razón: no hubiera soportado estar en una cafetería con Mustang. De pronto sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una hoja de papel dispuesta a irse volando con la fuerza del viento. Sin embargo, no podía hacer completamente de lado la furia que sentía al saber que su padre se encontraba ahí, en el jardín.

Cuando habían tomado la decisión de mudarse de Rizenbul a la ciudad, Edward había dicho en broma que no le daría la dirección de la nueva casa, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho enserio y haberlo cumplido. La presencia de Hohenheim de Luz era como una antología de recuerdos que hubiera preferido evitar. El rostro de su padre, entristecido desde la muerte de Trisha, no era más que un recordatorio de todo el dolor que les había dejado su partida. Ahora que era un científico de renombre en el mundo de la ciencia, Edward se preguntaba si no seria mejor que intentara rehacer su vida con otra mujer, tener otros hijos… de todas formas, seguía siendo joven.

Ellos no lo necesitaban. Él no lo necesitaba. Podría salir adelante sin él, estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez si mantenía contacto de vez en cuando con Alphonse… pero él estaba mejor sin verlo, sí. Estúpido remedo de padre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí? —preguntó a Alphonse cuando éste volvió con el tónico, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado. Su hermano lo contempló con cierto grado de reclamo, pero nada demasiado grave.

—Una semana —respondió el muchacho, mientras vertía un poco de jarabe rosa en el medidor integrado de la botella blanca y se lo tendía a Edward, que observó el líquido como si se tratara de flema. Bueno, de todas formas él estaba estudiando ciencias, el medicamento nacía a partir de ellas… sería mal ejemplo para los suyos en caso de rechazar algo generado por las ciencias, ¿no?

Se bebió el líquido de un sorbo e inmediatamente después tuvo que probar su café para quitarse el mar sabor de la boca. Alphonse apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, con actitud reprobatoria.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo. No quiero tenerlo aquí —confesó Edward, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano. El calor que sentía en el cuerpo hacia que se le cerraran los ojos.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable con él, hermano. No merece que lo trates así. A él también le duele mucho estar lejos de nosotros —dijo Alphonse, observándolo desde arriba, como siempre hacia, en demasiados contextos. Edward detestaba que su hermano menor fuera más alto que él. Si seguía por ese peligroso camino de desarrollo físico, terminaría del tamaño de una de las viejas armaduras que adornaban el sótano de su antigua casa. Dos metros y medio.

—Eso debió haberlo pensado antes de marcharse —insistió Edward, encolerizado. En ese momento, su padre volvió a entrar a la casa y él se puso de pie de un salto. Fue hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Definitivamente, ese no debía de ser su día: le había dado gripe, había tenido que mojarse antes de llegar a la escuela, el idiota de Mustang casi lo había atropellado y, por si fuera poco, había intentado golpearlo, lo había hecho participe de sus cambios emocionales y, después de todo eso, llegaba Hohenheim y fingía que ahí no pasaba nada. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Roy entró a la oficina con mejor humor del que había tenido a lo largo de toda la mañana, pero para su desgracia se encontró con Maes en la planta baja. Éste bebía un poco de agua y hablaba por teléfono, aunque utilizando uno de los cuatro que estaban pegados a lo largo de la pared a su costado derecho. Al verlo, Hughes colgó el teléfono y se le acercó, rodeándole los hombros con un poderoso brazo. Roy se vio arrastrado hacia una de las banquetas de madera como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de ser regañado por su maestra.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hughes mientras se sentaban, sin dejar de rodearle los hombros con su brazo. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre los adornos de hilo del uniforme de su amigo—, ¿cómo estuvo el desayuno, hiciste las paces con la pequeña fierecilla, qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó, casi conteniendo la respiración para no hacer pausas al hablar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Roy pudiera responderle que no había desayunado con Edward Elric, fue delatado por un estrepitoso sonido producido por su desvergonzado estómago. Se palpó la piel, por encima de su cinturón de cuero, y sintió los movimientos intestinales casi como si tuviera un nido de serpientes dentro.

—Uh, hombre —dijo Maes, un poco decepcionado—, te rechazó, ¿no es así? Y fuiste a lamentarte por ahí… los muchachos me dijeron que estabas un poco desesperado antes de salir.

—¡No me rechazó! —se defendió. Por alguna extraña razón, la frase le hizo pensar que estaba hablando de una cita, por lo que se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar con más palabras el asunto, pero lo interrumpió la risita tonta que soltó la recepcionista, que los observaba sin demasiado pudor. Las mejillas de Roy se colorearon. No se había sentido tan avergonzado desde que le había pedido matrimonio a Riza—, lo encontré por ahí, hablamos, le pedí perdón y aceptó, pero no se sentía muy bien, así que tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa.

—Oh, oh —exclamó Maes, haciendo ruidos sugestivos que provocaron que Roy quisiera meterse bajo su asiento, pues muchos compañeros de trabajo voltearon a observarlos. Se contentó con agachar el rostro para ocultar su expresión. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tenia el jodido permiso de abochornarse en publico?—, ¿te presentó a sus padres? ¿Ya eres aceptado en su familia, pequeño Roy? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Roy se levantó de golpe y lo observó con verdadero coraje, mas su estómago hizo otro ruido gracioso, por lo que el efecto no duró demasiado. Volvió a sentarse. Sabía que Maes no se burlaba de él a propósito, que buscaba hacerlo reír un poco, pero seguía sin creer que esa fuera la manera adecuada. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que había amado a Riza. No le reclamó nada, pero en lugar de eso, explicó:

—Aparentemente, su padre los abandonó cuando era pequeño, a él y a su hermano, es decir —explicó, al ver el rostro dubitativo de Hughes, quien sonrió al escucharlo y se llevó una mano al mentón—, a su hermano menor y a él. Hoy, el padre volvió y él dio la impresión de no haberlo estado esperando, la verdad. Su madre murió —explicó con cautela, dándose cuenta de que debía tener un poco de respeto por una situación que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Hughes, escondiendo sus ojos detrás del destello de sus gafas. Se estiró a lo largo de la banqueta y extendió los brazos por el respaldo de metal de ésta, golpeando con la palma de su mano derecha la espalda de Roy, que volvía a rememorar los eventos fuera de la casa de los Elric como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo en carne y hueso—, sabes mucho de él y él no sabe nada de ti.

Roy sabía que ese era un comentario capcioso, pero no le importó, al contrario. Tenia que contárselo a alguien para comprenderlo mejor. En esos momentos, cuando parecía ser una persona completamente distinta a como había sido un par de meses atrás, necesitaba explicarse muchas cosas en voz alta para poder asimilar.

—Le hablé de Riza. Le conté lo que ocurrió —dijo, sin demasiadas parafernalias. Hughes no pudo evitar esconder su asombro, puesto que Roy se había mostrado muy poco tolerante todo ese mes con respecto a hablar del asunto, claro síntoma de todo su estrés postraumático— y se portó amable. Maes, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

Su amigo sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos todavía ocultos detrás del destello luminoso de sus gafas, alcanzadas por las luces encendidas del corredor. El clima afuera seguía siendo feo y la luz cana que entraba por las ventanas no era suficiente para iluminar el interior del edificio.

—Estás madurando, Roy —comentó, verdaderamente orgulloso. Roy casi se sintió avergonzado—, estás expandiendo tu mundo, permitiendo que en él habiten otras personas aparte de Riza y de mi. Ese jovencito, Elric —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—, puede ayudarte a salir del bache si tú se lo permites. Parece que te has familiarizado con él demasiado rápido. Y Berthold es un buen chico, te necesita dando el cien por ciento por él, recuérdalo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Y esa depresión que sientes, amigo, con el paso del tiempo se irá. Recuerda que la tristeza no es un estado de ánimo que perdure, así como todos los demás, ¿bien? Pronto encontrarás las fuerzas que necesitas para sobreponerte a lo que ha ocurrido con Riza —lo consoló, palmeándole un hombro con fuerza.

Roy le sonrió. Maes Hughes, más que su superior o su amigo, se había convertido en una gran parte de su vida y en sus manos pondría su existencia sin dudar, puesto que sabia que ese hombre jamás le haría daño ni le permitiría a otros hacérselo. Si él veía en Edward Elric la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran más allá de una relación (social) superflua, confiaría en él.

Los dos se levantaron de la banqueta casi al mismo tiempo y se tomaron de los brazos, como un saludo casual entre dos hombres que habían llegado a la misma conclusión, pero Roy fue quien la expuso.

—No soy la única persona que está sufriendo, ¿verdad? —Maes negó con la cabeza, apoyando su afirmación— y el mundo seguirá su curso aún si Riza no está a mi lado. La extrañaré, la seguiré amando en silencio y no habrá un solo día en el que no piense en ella —Mas asintió con la cabeza ésta vez, solemne, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza inusitada los de Roy—, pero tengo que luchar por ese pequeño tesoro que ella me dejó.

—Correcto, hermano.

Los dos se observaron con cierto aire melancólico y cómplice. Habían compartido tanto, desde tan jóvenes, que no sentirse empáticos el uno con el otro hubiera resultado imposible.

—¿Y qué te parece si me invitas a desayunar para compensar un poco todas mis penurias, eh? —preguntó, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su mejor amigo, fingiendo una esplendida sonrisa. Maes sabia que estaba intentando volver a poner el barco en el curso correcto de agua, por lo que le siguió la corriente.

—No empieces a comportarte tan pronto como el viejo Roy, ¿de acuerdo? Tuviste tu oportunidad de ir a desayunar con ese bombón rubio y la desperdiciaste, por cierto: ¿en las escuelas de hoy en día se permite llevar esos pantalones tan ajustados? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dieciocho.

—Sabes mucho. Por eso, vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿cuándo es la boda?

—En cuanto me compres un emparedado de pollo y un buen vaso de café. ¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

—Sólo si me dejas vestir de azul, es mi color favorito.

—Y combina con tus ojos. ¿Qué tal ese emparedado ahora? —insistió, un poco irritado, mientras caminaban hacia el elevador. Las cosas comenzaban a suavizarse de nuevo.

Roy confió y deseó poder comportarse como antes, por su propio bien y por el de las personas que permanecían a su alrededor.

Con el pijama puesto, Edward se quedó tenido en la cama, contemplando el techo. En su habitación no tenía televisor, por lo que las únicas actividades a las que podría someterse serian leer por ociosidad o estudiar un poco, pero no sentía que su cuerpo pudiera permanecer mucho tiempo erguido. Sentía como si un montón de tierra anidara bajo sus parpados.

El fluido nasal era imparable y ya no podía respirar correctamente, por lo que tenia que jalar aire por la boca, lo cual era incomodo y le daba la sensación de haber corrido un tramo enorme. Sudaba a borbotones y el cabello se le pegaba a la funda de su almohada.

Pinako le había subido una jarra con agua tibia y un poco de sopa caliente, pero no era capaz de levantarse para comer. Había observado el humo elevándose desde el cuenco hasta que éste no se había producido más, clara señal de que la sopa se había enfriado.

Una frágil lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero se detenía a momentos, aunque los truenos y los rayos abundaron durante gran parte de la tarde. Desde la sala, escuchaba las risas de Alphonse, que parecía bastante mejorado. Ese debía ser el colmo de la situación: el único motivo de la enfermedad de su hermano había sido permitirle conocer a Roy Mustang. Y ahora caía en cama también y tenia que soportar el jodido hecho de que su padre estaba en su casa y no poder reclamarle (o golpearlo) por todo el tiempo que los había sometido al abandono.

La verdad era que la plática con Mustang (y su contacto constante) le habían hecho pensar en muchas cosas, incluido lo molesto que se encontraba con su padre, el resentimiento que parecía no querer desaparecer a pesar del paso de los años, el dolor, la amargura. Y el sentimentalismo repentino de Mustang, ese que lo había derribado contra el volante de su auto y le había humedecido los ojos, le había hecho sentir de nuevo en la piel toda esa soledad que lo había abrazado tras la muerte de Trisha.

Se preguntaba si Mustang sentiría algo parecido. ¿Sería lo mismo la pérdida de una madre que la de una amante? ¿Cómo lo estaría sobrellevando? De cierto modo, aunque había pasado diferente cantidad de tiempo en ambos casos, Edward sentía como si fueran hermanos del mismo delirio, frustrados por el mismo motivo, estresados hasta niveles insospechados y atados con cadenas a personas que necesitaban de ellos cien por ciento cuerdos.

¿Sentiría Mustang la misma necesidad de volverse loco y olvidarse del mundo entero? ¿De enterrarse las uñas en el cuerpo, agachar la cabeza y ocultarse detrás de un cascaron blanco para que nadie, nunca más, pudiera dirigirle la palabra de nuevo? Estaba seguro de que los dos estaban padeciendo exactamente el mismo grado de abandono y enajenación.

Eso le ofreció consuelo.

Roy salió de la oficina al caer la tarde acompañado de Maes. Los dos estaban silenciosos, pero no había incomodidad entre ellos, sino el típico sentimiento de confidencialidad creado por el tiempo y la paciencia. Roy se metió al auto y aguardó que Maes hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, éste se apoyó un rato contra la puerta del copiloto, aprovechando para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. El objeto brilló en medio del crepúsculo como una luciérnaga roja. El humo gris comenzó a elevarse con lentitud, creando una sombra delante de sus gafas.

Roy se recargó con pereza sobre el volante forrado de piel, observando por medio del cristal las estrellas que comenzaban a titilar en el cielo. Estaba cansado. Se había pasado la tarde entera sentado detrás de un escritorio cuando esa era, generalmente, su actividad menos favorita. La mano le dolía y le punzaba cada vez que intentaba moverla, así que la pausa forzada lo benefició.

La verdad era que no quería llegar a casa de Hughes, recoger a Berthold y llevarlo consigo. El simple hecho de imaginarse su rostro, que tenia tan poco gravado en la memoria, le hacia querer huir, después de haber contemplado la escena protagonizada por los Elric durante la tarde. Se preguntaba si en algún momento de su vida Berthold llegaría a detestarlo tanto como para desear golpearlo como había visto querer hacer a Edward Elric. Conociéndose a si mismo, pensaba que seria algo de lo más probable y la posibilidad le aterraba.

En la oscuridad, cuando los miedos y los peligros cobraban tamaño, Roy detestaba sentir los suyos, sobre todo con el sonido de la lluvia como feroz acompañamiento. Cuando arreció, Maes entró de nuevo en el auto y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la guantera.

—Listo —dijo el hombre de gafas, con un tono de voz jovial—, podemos irnos.

Roy sonrió con suficiencia. A veces, él fungía de simple subordinado para Maes, aunque a los dos les quedaba perfectamente claro quién debía subir los peldaños hacia la cima y quién tendría que permanecer en las sombras, como fiel compañero. Mustang puso el auto en marcha mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia, brillantes como diamantes, se desparramaban sobre el parabrisas, estirándose, creciendo hasta alcanzar las agujas limpiadoras.

Maes se repantigo en el asiento, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un poco. Él trabajaba mucho más que Roy, pero sabía que valía la pena, por lo que no hizo ninguna clase de comentario al respecto, los dos tenían ojeras y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos demasiada acción, ¿no crees? tú te has convertido en un hombre de escritorio y yo, en un joven y atractivo padre de familia con una hermosa esposa y una linda niña. ¿No te parece que mi Elicia es preciosa? Cada día que pasa la veo más grande. Ven acá, corazón —dijo, sacando una fotografía familiar de su bolsillo para plantar un beso húmedo sobre el rostro sonriente de la pequeña niña peinada con coletas.

Roy hizo caso omiso. Si bien él tenía una fotografía casi igual guardada en su billetera, no se sentía demasiado contento. Todo el bien que había obtenido durante la mañana se le estaba yendo. El móvil, dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, permaneció quieto y silencioso, sin señal alguna de sociabilidad de parte de la niñera.

—Pienso que el pequeño Berthold también crecerá muy guapo. Se parece mucho a ti, pero aunque tiene el color de tus ojos, su forma, incluso el tipo de pestañas, se parecen mucho a los de su madre —sonrió, recordando la mirada cálida y serena de Riza Hawkeye.

Roy estuvo a punto de chocar con un poste de luz al tomar una curva demasiado cerrada. Un par de peatones los observaron con fastidio y un joven hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo. Roy se guardó las ganas de responderle, enseñándole su placa.

—Sí, Riza tenia ojos hermosos —dijo, quitándole gloria al tema de conversación y retomando el camino correcto con un suave giro del volante. Las luces amarillas de las farolas entraban por las ventanas del auto conforme este se movía por las calles. Durante la noche, últimamente, había mucho más tráfico que por la mañana, por lo que tuvieron que parar continuamente al llegar a la calle principal.

—Roy, todo va a estar bien —prometió, serio.

—Gracias.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—Sí.

—No, repítelo conmigo: todo va a estar bien.

—Todo va a… estar bien.

—Exacto —aplaudió Hughes, sonriente de nuevo—, ahora sólo convéncete de que así será y verás que todo vendrá por añadidura. Saldrás adelante y llevarás por buen camino a tu hijo.

_Eso espero_  pensó Mustang, decaído de nuevo.


	6. Plática ventajosa

Si en verdad Hohenheim iba a permanecer un tiempo en su casa, Edward estaba seguro de que no lo iba a soportar, por lo que posiblemente sería mejor que estar enfermo y encerrado en su recámara para no tener que toparse con su padre, que de todas formas parecía sentirse más cómodo al lado de Alphonse, en caso de que se diera la oportunidad de que las ciencias y su distanciamiento no le hubieran quitado todavía esa capacidad.

Ya había anochecido, pero la luz blanca de la farola de la calle entraba a través de las delgadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ruido constante de las gotas y el granizo aporreando el cristal le provocaron un fuerte ataque de furia que estuvo a punto de hacerlo salir de la cama para comenzar a pasear por toda la habitación, pero no pudo hacerlo pues Winry entró, llevando con ella la bandeja con la cena.

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con amabilidad. Iba vestida de color negro y café, permitiendo que su largo cabello rubio callera por sus hombros y su espalda con libertad. Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en la curva de sus piernas, delineadas por la corta y severa minifalda oscura. El tacón de sus botas hizo ruido sobre la alfombra mientras se acercaba a dejar la comida sobre la mesa.

—Enfermo —respondió con cierto pesar: su voz sonaba apagada y forzada, como la de un anciano fumador. Winry no se burló, pero Edward no pudo contener su pena, de todas formas.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto. Alphonse se ha repuesto muy rápido, si sigues un tratamiento, posiblemente pase lo mismo —le consoló ella, sonriéndole encantadoramente. Edward sintió que le daba otro arranque de fiebre, por lo que levantó un brazo para cubrirse los ojos con él. El móvil, colocado a su lado, no había sonado en toda la tarde—, ¿irás al colegio mañana? no creo que te convenga con éste clima…

—Yo tampoco. Todo está tan mojado y tan… frío —dijo, alcanzándose una caja de pañuelos de papel que Alphonse le había colocado sobre la mesilla de noche. Se limpió la nariz y echó los desechos al cesto de la basura, al lado de su cama. Le apenaba un poco que precisamente Winry tuviera que verlo en ese estado. Nunca se preocupaba mucho por estar guapo delante de ella, pero también detestaba esos momentos en los que se mostraba demasiado mediocre. Lo suficiente como para no gustarle…

Y no era que le importara demasiado gustarle… es decir, no era que se preocupara mucho por su aspecto, mucho menos delante de ella… Winry no tenia nada qué ver con que quisiera verse bien… era sólo que… sí, si tenia que ver con ella.

—Sí, será mejor que descanses un poco. Ahora que tu padre está de visita, supongo que las cosas irán mejor para Alphonse y tú y no tendrás que preocuparte en lo más mínimo. Deberías sentirte contento… oh, pero, no lo estás, ¿verdad? —susurró ella, sentándose en la silla que había delante del tocador.

Edward cerró los ojos y después le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la manga del pijama para no babear. Sentía la garganta tan cerrada, que seguía sorprendiéndose de poder respirar. Esa breve pausa le dio tiempo para pensar las cosas con mayor claridad antes de responder: Winry era susceptible a su comportamiento cuando se trataba de «padres». Y era entendible.

—No estoy feliz —reveló por fin, acomodándose sobre el colchón y observando el techo blanco. Su habitación estaba pintada por completo de un color azul suave que recordaba al cielo cuando no estaba nublado. Todos los muebles eran de madera. La única parte blanca, sin macula, era el techo, por lo que Edward se perdía libremente en él cuando necesitaba pensar, como si pudiera proyectar en él todas las imágenes que le pasaban por la cabeza—, él puede ser un padre a distancia, no importa el ángulo por el que lo veas.

Winry respiró profundo. Se puso las manos sobre los muslos, apretándolas en un puño. Edward volvió a fijarse en sus piernas y cierto rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Winry era más guapa de lo que podía tolerar.

—Y, sin embargo, si mal no recuerdo, Ed, te preocupabas hace poco por él —le recordó con cautela. Su voz rompía el balance del silencio que Edward había creado antes de que ella entrara en la recámara—, dijiste que te preocupaba que no se hubiera comunicado con ustedes durante más de dos meses.

—Eso era porque necesitábamos dinero, ¿recuerdas? —la corrigió, sin ánimos de ser demasiado grosero. Y era la verdad: había aprendido que Hohenheim era bueno con ellos siempre y cuando no estuvieran cerca. Él también había reconocido, como parte de sí mismo, que no toleraba ver el rostro de su padre por más de cinco minutos seguidos. Que le molestaba mucho recordar su expresión aquel día en el que se había ido de casa y ni siquiera quiso tomarse la molestia de despedirse.

Y le podía la fuerza de la costumbre: había odiado a su padre siempre y así sería hasta que alguien se tomara la molestia de intentar convencerlo de lo contrario. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerle caso. Edward siempre había tenido cierto temperamento colérico que lo obligaba a ser completamente fiel a sus emociones, se lo reprochara quien se lo reprochara. Aunque a veces se deprimía e intentaba cambiar de opinión, las cosas volvían a acomodarse cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Se definía a sí mismo como una goma elástica capaz de estirarse lo más posible y recuperar la misma forma que tenia antes de que ejercieran cierta fuerza sobre ella. Y a veces pensaba que sólo Alphonse lo comprendía, porque parecía que ni Winry lo hacia.

—Sólo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad, Ed, no creo que las cosas sean tan malas en caso de que intentes convivir un poco más con él —lo animó, sonriéndole con amabilidad, sin embargo, Edward no se contentó con su gesto, como comúnmente hacia. Frunció el entrecejo y sintió una violenta punzada en la cabeza que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—Las oportunidades no se dan —susurro, un poco molesto, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos. Se sentía tan mal—, se ganan.

Winry se levantó de un salto de su silla, también enojada.

—¡Pues gracias por la lección de vida, Edward! —reprochó, agitando su larga melena rubia conforme se movía velozmente hacia la puerta. Por un segundo, a Edward no le importó en lo más mínimo haberla molestado—, ¡sólo espero que pienses mejor las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?!

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tengo que pensar?! —gritó él, enojado, intentando seguirla, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo cortado le impidió levantarse de la cama. Se derribó de nuevo sobre las almohadas y jaló aire por medio de la boca.

Si la presencia de Hohenheim alteraría incluso el comportamiento de Winry, definitivamente no quería encontrarse con nadie. Y, como para contrarrestar el efecto de sus palabras, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Desde antes de contestar supo quién era. Vio el nombre de Roy Mustang parpadeando rítmicamente en la pantalla de su móvil y se preguntó si debía responder. Lo hizo antes de contestarse esa pregunta y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Mustang —saludó. Su voz sonó espantosa.

—Vaya, sí que te sentías mal —dijo el hombre, cuya voz sonaba tan impecable y arrogante como siempre. El corazón de Edward dio un salto mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento y su latido cardiaco no le estaba ayudando demasiado: ¿por qué demonios tenia que sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de un hombre como ese?

Tal vez era porque estaba solo, con todos los demás a favor de Hohenheim, abandonándolo a su suerte sobre una cama caliente, empapado en sudor. No quiso pensar en las connotaciones  _sensuales_ que algo como eso podría tener para un malpensado.

—¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo? —Preguntó, un poco ofendido—, mi hermano me contagió. No pensé que fuera a ponerme tan mal. Además, con este clima…

—Sí, comprendo.

—¿Para qué has llamado? —preguntó, un poco sorprendido. Aunque sabia que Mustang había dicho que lo haría, no había estado esperando que fuera ese mismo día. Pensó que lo había comentado únicamente para despedirse sin demasiado compromiso, al estar delante de una mujer como Pinako, que desconfiaba de cualquier hombre uniformado.

—Ah —dijo Roy, sin demasiada convicción. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no tenia una buena justificación para haberlo hecho, por lo que decidió comportarse sincero, algo complicado en un hombre complejo como él—, dije que lo haría, así que pensé que estaría bien cumplir con mi palabra.

Edward se descubrió sonriendo con satisfacción. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta formal de Mustang.

—Es bueno conocer por fin a un hombre que cumple con lo que dice, Mustang, aunque nunca pensé que fueras un hombre tan literal. ¿Puedo preguntar si es conveniente que seas de esa manera? Fuiste a recogerme, me acompañaste a mi casa, me llamas «porque dijiste que lo harías», ¿con todo el mundo eres igual? —preguntó, curioso, sin dejar de sonreír. Las frases complicadas con demasiada le hacían sentir que su nariz se atascaba al mismo tiempo que la mucosa en su garganta, por lo que tuvo que jadear un poco para hablar relativamente de manera correcta.

Mustang no se rió, al contrario, guardó un silencio total, como si Edward hubiera dicho algo inadecuado de nuevo. El muchacho estuvo a punto de alegar algo para enmendar su error, pero no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente convincente, hasta que por fin Mustang habló de nuevo.

—No, no soy así con todo el mundo —confesó. Edward sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco: eso era una confesión escondida. Mustang le estaba diciendo que a él lo trataba diferente que a todos los demás y para bien, lo cual era un poco sorprendente e inesperado—, creo que te comenté durante la tarde que ni siquiera a mi esposa le condecía ésta clase de cosas.

Oh, sí… su esposa. Edward cerró los ojos y de inmediato sintió como si le hubieran pegado los parpados con goma, porque no pudo volverlos a levantar. Recordó la sensación de no saber qué hacer que lo había invadido durante la pequeña caída emocional de Mustang mientras los dos estaban en el auto y un estremecimiento que nada tenia que ver con la gripe le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

—Sí, creo que lo mencionaste —aceptó, sin demasiadas ganas de ahondar en el asunto—, ¿estás en tú casa? ¿Qué tal van las cosas con el niño, bien?

—Sí, eso creo. Ya había cenado en casa de Maes (el sujeto que me acompañaba hoy en la mañana), por lo que está viendo un poco de televisión antes de irse a la cama —contó. Su voz sonaba fría, pero Edward pudo darse cuenta de que solo estaba aparentando.

—No creo que sea demasiado bueno que un niño de cuatro años vea televisión antes de irse a la cama —dijo, sin reparar demasiado en que estaba dándole lecciones de cómo educar a su hijo… ¿de nuevo?—, Al, mi hermano menor, y yo desarrollamos cierta obsesión por los videojuegos a los seis años que nos ha costado eliminar. Hoy en día seguimos teniendo problemas con eso.

—No creo que un poco de distracción antes de irse a la cama le haga mucho daño —contradijo Roy, aunque sonaba un tanto divertido. Edward también rió: le estaba dando lecciones a alguien sobre cómo tratar a su hijo cuando él y su propio padre eran un desastre simétrico.

—Puede ser. Supongo que nunca viene mal despejarse la cabeza un poco antes de dormir —aceptó, sintiendo que la voz le flaqueaba un poco debido al cansancio. Debió haber sonado como una especie de ebrio en plena resaca para Mustang, pero éste no dijo nada.

—También depende de qué clase de distracción sea, niñera —dijo el oficial con un murmullo. Parecía estar en una habitación distinta a la del niño, tal vez el pasillo, eso era conveniente: Edward tuvo la certeza de que estaba huyendo de él—, para un joven, la tecnología sirve, para los hombres mayores, las curvas de una buena dama no están mal, sobre todo si es hermosa.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, con las mejillas ardiendo por la fiebre y por la vergüenza. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se cambió de mano el teléfono y de pronto sintió como si alguien lo observara de cerca, más bien era la pena por lo que el idiota de Mustang acababa de decir.

—Sucio pervertido —dijo por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con media mano. Mustang, para su sorpresa, soltó una carcajada.

—¡El amor nunca está de más! —exclamó a modo de defensa, pero Edward no se mostró conforme.

—Pues por la forma en la que lo dices, parece que sí. Es como si tuvieras a cientos de mujeres a tu disposición para querer. Y no dudo que así sea.

—Sí, pero existe el desear y el querer es otra cosa. ¿No es hermoso enamorarse, niñera? ¿No serían más fáciles las cosas si todos en el mundo tuviéramos a quién querer? Yo la tuve, ¿y tú?

—No, nunca.

—Lástima.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿has estado bebiendo? Tu voz suena pastosa y tú un poco incoherente —dijo de pronto, al percatarse del asunto. Roy volvió a reír.

—Un poco de Whisky, eso es todo —confesó. Edward escuchó el sonido de un sorbo, por lo que supuso que «un poco de whisky» implicaba que todavía tenía el vaso en la mano. No creyó que eso fuera conveniente para un hombre viviendo solo con un niño de cuatro años, pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para abrir la boca y decírselo. De todas formas, no se pondría de rodillas ante sus instintos de enfermo para seguir diciéndole a ese hombre cómo debía educar a su niño.

Aunque la tentación era grande: quería decirle «Mi padre hizo esto conmigo y con Al, por eso te aconsejo que no cometas el mismo error con Berthold» o «No considero conveniente algo como eso, es por el bien del niño» pero tenia el presentimiento de que Mustang no tomaría sus consejos a bien, sino todo lo contrario, como esa mañana, cuando había estado a punto de golpearlo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró. Mustang dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

—El estrés y el dolor no se curan bebiendo alcohol —dijo, en sustitución de todo lo demás, pero generalizando. Mustang dio un tercer sorbo a su vaso y Edward casi pudo escuchar el sonido del líquido pasando por su garganta cuando lo tragó. De todas formas, ¿a él qué diablos le venia importando si Roy quería ahogar sus penas? ¿Qué más le daba si buscaba la autodestrucción de esa manera tan lenta y horrible? Alguien más se haría cargo del niño…

—A veces, hablas como si lo supieras todo —dijo Mustang—, pero tengo el presentimiento de que en verdad no conoces nada, pero intentas aprender. Soy mucho mayor que tú, casi por diez años, he tenido muchas más experiencias que tú y desgraciadamente he aprendido de ellas, pero hay un punto en común entre tú y yo, ¿quieres que te lo diga o ya lo sabes? —preguntó, con la voz más pastosa que antes, por lo que Edward supuso que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su lengua.

—Supongo que hablas de lo que le ha ocurrido a mi madre y lo que le ha pasado a tu esposa —respondió, sin demasiadas ganas. Mustang dejó de ser una tabla salvavidas y se convirtió en un fastidio, de nuevo.

—Sí, exacto —afirmó el hombre, al otro lado de la línea, aunque Edward podía escucharlo casi como si estuviera recostado a su lado, en la misma cama, las presiones de sus cuerpos juntas hundiendo con lentitud el colchón.

—Entiendo tu punto, sin embargo, nunca he buscado escapar de mis problemas bebiendo —dijo, molesto. Nada de lo que hubiera pasado con Trisha tenia que ver con Riza, el nombre que Mustang le había mencionado dos veces ya—, ¿intentas justificarte por medio de la edad? Búscate otro hobbie.

—¿Puede ser hablar contigo?

—¿Por qué no mejor tener un amigo?

—Tengo un amigo, pero no comprende las cosas del todo. Los dos hemos perdido mucho en nuestra profesión, los dos hemos sufrido y hemos llorado, pero tenemos personalidades completamente diferentes, por lo que él no ve las cosas de la misma forma que yo y hablar con él me hace daño —confesó Roy, hablando con lentitud para seguir el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo—. Es Maes, ¿sabes?, lo conociste hoy, ¿te parece que somos iguales?

—No —saltó Edward de inmediato, recordando el atisbo de energía extrovertida que había percibido esa mañana en el hombre de gafas. No, Roy y él no se parecían en lo más mínimo, aunque algo debía de tener en común para decidir hacerse amigos, posiblemente un rasgo de su temperamento que Mustang estaba dejando de lado…

—Entonces, ¿cómo podría explicarle a él mi dolor por Riza, cómo podría hacer que comprendiera? Tú, por otro lado, parecer estar en la misma orilla del río que yo —insistió. Edward se cansó. Tuvo que hacer el teléfono a un lado para poder estornudar sin que el ruido le estallara en el oído a Mustang, aunque posiblemente eso lo despertara de su ensoñación.

—Es complicado.

—Mucho.

—Pero las cosas van a seguir avanzando, ¿no?

—Sí.

—De todas formas, acepto que llames cuando tengas problemas, pero te explicaré algo: Intercambio Equivalente —susurró, serio. La fiebre le estaba cansando demasiado y sentía que caería dormido en cualquier momento, pero llegado ese punto de la conversación telefónica, quería ser lo más lucido posible. De todas formas, se había regido por ese mantra durante años, desde que lo había visto por primera vez en uno de los viejos libros de su padre y lo había aplicado en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Roy, sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando.

—Si tú tienes un problema, te sientes mal o simplemente deseas hablar con alguien, seré yo quien te preste atención. Te escucharé en lo que desees, en el momento que quieras, pero será reciproco, ¿de acuerdo? Y en la misma cantidad.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado algo como eso?

—¿Lo harás o no? De lo contrario, puedes ir a lloriquearle a alguien más.

—¿A cualquier hora, dices?

—Dije «momento», idiota.

—Acepto.

—Bien. Ahora, espero que no te moleste, pero necesito dormir un poco. Me siento pésimo, como si un rebaño de vacas me hubiera pasado por encima, lo cual ya es detestable porque ellas producen leche.

—¿Qué?

—Buenas noches, Roy.

—Buenas noches, niñera.

Edward cortó la llamada antes de que lo hiciera Roy, dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y se estiró un poco para apagar la luz. Se acomodó mejor en la almohada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como todo el peso del día le caía encima como si se encontrara apresado bajo el pie de un gigante.

Le parecía un trato justo el que había hecho con Mustang, que parecía querer que todo el mundo le tendiera la mano sin hacer nada por merecerlo. Aunque tenia el presentimiento de que todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer sobre él, pues, como él mismo le había dicho, había un mar de edad entre ellos. Casi diez años. Casi…

Roy bajó el móvil y observó la pantalla durante un par de segundos hasta que ésta se apagó. Estaba en la cocina, con las luces completamente apagadas, escuchando el zumbido del televisor en la sala. La botella de whisky brillaba con la luz pálida que se colaba por las cortinas de encaje de la ventana. Dejó el aparato al lado de su vaso y se sirvió un poco más de licor.

El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y sus ojos escocían debido al esfuerzo que hacia para distinguir apenas algo en la oscuridad, pero se sentía tranquilo. El ardor del whisky en su lengua le servía para dejar de pensar, para concentrarse en el cosquilleo y no en el dolor emocional.

A pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo. Intercambio Equivalente, ¿no? Intercambio Equivalente había dicho el joven Elric y le había hecho una propuesta que Roy no había creído posible hasta ese momento. Sintió que algo burbujeaba con alegría en su estómago y se preguntó si sería la emoción o la ebriedad. Al menos tenía el permiso de hablar con él, en el «momento» que quisiera, sin sentir después culpabilidad o tener que pelearse con él.

Eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad. Sólo un poco. Era como apagar durante un momento la flama de la desesperación y la incredulidad. Dejar de pensar que estaba soñando y que las cosas serian diferentes en cuando dejara de hacerlo, que Riza estaría de nuevo a su lado cuando abriera los ojos…

Bebió de un solo trago la nueva cantidad de alcohol que se había servido y se levantó, un poco tambaleante, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Caminó despacio hasta la sala para ir a apagar el televisor. Berthold se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza colgando por uno de los brazos del sillón. Roy se permitió un segundo para observarlo por completo, sin preocuparse por lo que el niño pudiera pensar del padre al que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

Tenía el cabello despeinado, tan negro como el suyo, y la piel blanca que evocaba a un copo de nieve, aunque su expresión poseía la inocente seguridad de Riza, esa mujer que había estado dispuesto a protegerlo en cualquier momento, tanto de los otros como de sí mismo. Y era tan pequeño… tan vulnerable, tan necesitado, que Roy se espantaba al pensar que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla, rozándosela con la coronilla, y recordando que él, en algún momento, se había convertido en otro par de piedras, brazos y ojos para él, para observarlo, procurarlo y cuidarlo.

Se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido igual de complicadas para Riza. De todas formas, ella sólo se había tomado la molestia de contarle las partes amables de la maternidad, pero nunca le había hablado sobre las necesidades del niño en sí. Nunca le había dado la lección importante, que era Ser un Buen Padre, pero fue porque él nunca se lo permitió.

Sonrió con malestar, apenándose de si mismo. Uno diría que un hombre dispuesto a ayudar a la sociedad no tendría problemas con algo tan simple como educar a un niño, pero supuso que eso era un reto más grande de lo que se plasmaba en libros o en televisión. Mucho tiempo, mucho sufrimiento, sudor y lágrimas eran el manto que cubrían al mismo tiempo a los niños y a los padres, pero se acompañaban de alegrías, satisfacciones y regocijos, algo que compensaba todo el dolor sufrido.

Y, por alguna estúpida razón, había aprendido eso en una mañana y una conversación con Edward Elric.

Llegó de mejor humor a la oficina al día siguiente, después de dejar a Berthold en casa de Maes, quien no había ido con él al trabajo pues había tenido asuntos que atender y tenia que llegar antes. Saludó a Breda y Fuery, que siempre eran los primeros en llegar a la oficina, y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, dispuesto a aceptar esa nueva masa de papeleo que le habían dejado apilada al lado de sus carpetas de siempre.

El cielo, a diferencia de los últimos días, estaba despejado, por lo que los rayos del sol dorado le daban en toda la espalda, brindándole un poco de calor. Había olvidado lo bien que se percibía esa sensación desde la muerte de su esposa, ahora que podía sentirla de nuevo, respiraba el olor tibio despedido por su ropa y se sentía mejor.

—Ah, señor —llamó Fuery, levantándose las gafas con la punta de un dedo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Mustang para dejar una nueva carpeta sobre el montón de papeles que Roy apenas había comenzado a firmar—, quería preguntarle esto desde hace mucho, pero no lo había creído conveniente por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente —explicó un poco cohibido pues Mustang le estaba ofreciendo más atención de la que había creído posible—, ¿qué ha pasado con  _Black Hayate_? Recuerde que es… era la mascota de la teniente y yo se lo… se lo regalé —explicó ante el escepticismo pintado en el rostro de Roy.

—Yo sólo me hago cargo del niño, Fuery —explicó, con voz energiza. A espaldas del joven de gafas, Breda soltó una exclamación sencilla pero contundente. Mustang frunció el entrecejo, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

—Ah, sí, es decir… sólo preguntaba si sabe quién se lo está quedando, quién lo está cuidando… —insistió Fuery, dejando de observar a Mustang directo a los ojos. Este aprovechó la oportunidad de seguir firmando papeles, tal vez si terminaba rápido podría marcharse a casa más temprano.

—No lo sé —respondió, siendo su voz acompañada por el rasgueo de su pluma sobre las hojas blancas—, tal vez se esté quedando con mi suegro o a lo mejor el viejo lo echó a la calle.

—¡Eso no…!

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Maes Hughes entró en la sala con la fuerza de un torbellino, saludándolos a todos con voz potente y agitando la mano con velocidad. Fuery se alejó del escritorio de Mustang para darle espacio al superior, que mostraba una expresión de suficiencia en las facciones.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Roy —exclamó, sentándose sobre el escritorio sin darle la menor importancia a los papeles que Roy estaba firmando. Éste tuvo que apartar unos cuantos para que no se arrugaran—, el jefe me ha invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija. Se me permite llevar un acompañante, por lo que he decidido invitarte a ti para que te despejes un rato, puesto que Gracia no siente demasiada atracción por esa clase de cosas y, a menos que quieras compartir a tu niñera, no tendríamos a nadie con quién dejar a la pequeña y hermosa Elisia —dijo, sacando una foto de su bolsillo y poniéndosela a Roy a milímetros de la cara, haciéndolo bizquear—, por cierto, ¿no es hermosa?

—¿Y quién demonios te dice que yo quiero acompañarte, Hughes? —preguntó, alejando la fotografía de su cara con un gesto rápido de la mano. Maes volvió a meterla en su bolsillo, sonriendo con presunción.

—Tú no lo entiendes: éste sujeto tiene cinco hijas, casaderas y exquisitamente hermosas todas ellas. Rubias, noventa, sesenta, noventa, educadas, dóciles. Si le echas el ojo a alguna, yo mismo te supervisaré para que no metas la pata y puedas ligar con una de ellas —sonrió, apuntándolo con un dedo que movía de arriba abajo, haciendo que Roy lo siguiera con la mirada. Ésta vez, estaba verdaderamente enojado, pero no sabia cómo externarlo sin caer en el escándalo. Se levantó y encaró a Maes con una expresión pétrea.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, imbécil, acabo de enviudar hace apenas un mes —dijo, enfurecido.

—Ah, nosotros nos vamos… —interrumpió Breda, levantándose con rapidez de su asiento.

—Un mes, un año, tú necesitas una mujer —respondió Maes, sin hacer caso al subordinado de Roy, que en esos momentos tenia el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de escupir al suelo.

—…Sí, a tomar un café, ¿gustan uno? —siguió Fuery mientras caminaba tras los pasos de su compañero, hacia la puerta.

—Yo no necesito ninguna mujer a mi lado —insistió Roy, apretando con tanta fuerza la pluma, que ésta tembló. Maes se estiró para ponerle una mano en el hombro mientras escuchaban el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Estaban solos y eran libres para hablar sin tapujos.

—Oh, no, tú prefieres a tú niñera, ¿verdad? Ese atractivo muchacho que usa pantalones apretados y abrigos de color rojo brillante. De  _largo cabello rubio y ojos castaños como los de Riza Hawkeye…_

Roy no pudo soportarlo más. Rodeó el escritorio y encaró a Hughes, tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa con toda la fuerza que poseía. A pesar de todo, pensaba que de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar sobre su pecho. Sí, también se había percatado de esa similitud: cabello y ojos del color de la miel tibia. Se había dado cuenta desde aquella primera vez en que se había encontrado con Elric en el Café Loveheart y lo había confirmado cuando, borracho, se había acercado a él mientras estaba dormido en el sillón de su casa y había aspirado su aroma y tocado su cabello.

Pero no eran la misma persona. Ni en físico ni en pensamientos se parecían lo suficiente como para confundirlos del todo.

—¡Ellos NO se parecen en nada! —exclamó, irritado, provocando que Maes sintiera las gotas de saliva que salían de su boca en plena cara. Algunas mancharon sus gafas.

—No, pero te la recuerda, ¿no es así? —insistió, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la desesperación dibujada en el rostro de su amigo—, ¿te has imaginado alguna vez lo que sería besar sus labios o tocar su piel desnuda? ¿Escucharlo decir «Te amor» con su voz ronca?

—¡NO!

—Considéralo. Ya conoces a su familia, lo conoces a él, charlan por teléfono como un par de novios en plena conquista, le das paseos en tu auto…

—¡Maldita sea!

—Y si es cierto que no quieres nada con él, mi querido Roy, tendrás que echarle el ojo pronto a una de estas mujeres que te he mencionado.  _Ninguna es rubia._

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Hughes! —exclamó Roy, desesperado, sintiendo que la ira y la frustración le bullían en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿No podía compadecerse ni un poco de él por lo mal que la estaba pasando? ¿Estaba decidido a hacerlo sentir cada vez peor?—, vete, por favor… vete.

Maes le obedeció antes de que Roy se rompiera en pedazos.


	7. Decir "adiós" y "hola"

Ciertamente, aunque pudiera parecer un mujeriego consumado, Roy Mustang era malo para el romance. Sus coqueteos, flirteos y romances de ocasión eran una coincidencia necesaria para su labor. Huérfano desde pequeño, se había criado con su tía, Chris Mustang, tal vez en un ambiente demasiado promiscuo para un niño de mente brillante como él.

Le gustaban las curvas, los cuellos perfumados, el carmín en los labios y los largos cabellos sueltos y de múltiples colores ondeando con el viento. La suavidad de las caricias femeninas sobre su espalda cansada y tensa debido al trabajo lo volvía loco. Los brazos delicados y más delgados que los suyos siempre habían tenido el abrazo correcto para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero era cierto que había cambiado sus ansias de amor pasional al conocerla a ella, siendo los dos un par de jóvenes inexpertos que buscaban aprender lo más posible de la vida para poder ayudar con mayor libertad a los demás. De hecho, podría decirse que el mundo había conspirado para que ambos terminaran enamorados y convencidos de que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Y, con todo el honor del mundo, Riza había sido una mujer valiente y dispuesta completamente para él, necesitara lo que necesitara, y se había mostrado dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida misma en caso de ser necesario. Él, por otro lado, había tomado como meta personal cumplir el reto de volverse cada día más humano para complacerla a ella y satisfacerla en todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Aunque estaba consciente de que nunca lo había logrado, no a tiempo.

Cuando se habían declarado, cuando se habían convertido en una pareja oficial, incluso cuando se habían fijado una fecha de matrimonio y cuando la habían cumplido por fin, todo el mundo alrededor de ambos se había mostrado contento: «por fin él estaba sentando cabeza y ella estaba domándolo de la manera correcta» se había murmurado en boca de muchos de sus conocidos, y cuando por fin habían dado la noticia de que serían padres, aunque la sonrisa de muchos había menguado un poco, habían obtenido el mismo apoyo de antes, aunque las cosas, a partir del nacimiento de Berthold, habían comenzado a complicarse hasta arañar de una vez por todas la desgraciada separación que había terminado por reventar el lazo con el que sus manos habían permanecido atadas durante todo ese tiempo.

Roy sintió que un ataque de nauseas le sobrevenía mientras caminaba hasta su butaca para dejarse caer de golpe sobre ella. Su pulso cardiaco estaba alterado y fuertes temblores le sacudían todas las extremidades, como si de pronto se encontrara en medio de un clima gélido.

No se había sentido así desde que había disparado un arma por primera vez, en su entrenamiento como oficial, y había comprendido el significado total del salvar vidas y ofrecerte a la sociedad. Tampoco desde que se le había declarado a su querida Riza y ésta había aceptado sus sentimientos sin protestar. De pronto, sufrió un constante  _de ja vú_ de emociones que le hicieron sentir completamente fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente estaba solo en la oficina y nadie tenia qué verlo en semejante estado lamentable, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría libertad por mucho tiempo, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por tranquilizarse. Se imaginaba una burbuja de oscuridad levantándose por encima de su cabeza y extendiendo montones de brazos que separaban sus dedos, convirtiéndolos en garras, dispuestas a hacerse con su cabello, a tirar de él y arrancarle las hebras, a absorberlo mientras le rasguñaban la cara y le apretaban el corazón.

Ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, ganas de presionar un botón y detener el curso continuo del mundo hasta poder sentirse mejor. Ganas de sufrir, ganas de dejar de hacerlo. Ansiedad, preocupación, preguntas. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él con todo eso? ¿Era normal que se preguntara esa clase de cosas? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera de pie al borde de un abismo al que le daba la espalda?

Estaba seguro de que pronto necesitaría ayuda psicológica, ninguna persona podía soportar tanta presión física y mental sin enloquecer, ¿no? ¿Y porqué demonios todo el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra para que siguiera pensando en Edward Elric como el remplazo notable de la que había sido su mujer? La idea era enferma la viera por donde la viera, porque estaba hablando de un joven casi diez años menor que él, hombre, terco como una mula y con una lengua peligrosa que le hacia sentir mal constantemente.

Además… además… estaba seguro de que ella no toleraría semejante cosa. Intentando remplazarla con un muchacho como ese sólo por el color de su cabello, de sus ojos, el rosa pálido que componía sus labios, la suavidad con la que se había moldeado su piel bajo sus dedos cuando había intentado golpearlo.

Sintió como las agruras acidificadas que burbujeaban en su estómago subían con lentitud por su esófago, por lo que intentó controlarse. Se levantó de nuevo, sintiendo cómo trastabillaban sus pies, en desacuerdo con sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la mesa al fondo de la oficina en donde reposaba un solitario garrafón lleno de agua fresca, rodeado de vasos de papel. Se sirvió un poco y la bebió de un trago, sintiendo como su cuerpo luchaba por expulsarla casi de inmediato.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Maldito Maes. ¡Maldito Maes! Pensó con desesperación mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara tan sólo para sentir su frente caliente y el sudor pegajoso que resbalaba por ella. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría preguntarle si…? ¿Cómo diablos podía proponerle algo como…?

Falman abrió la puerta de la oficina de pronto, haciendo que Roy se sobresaltara. Detrás del hombre de cabello entrecano estaban Havoc, Breda y Fuery, con sendos vasos de café, latas de soda y una bolsa de papel llena de bocadillos. Roy les dio la espalda de inmediato, acercándose a su mesa para dejar resbalar la mano sobre unos papeles en blanco fingiendo que los acomodaba. Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta azul y se lo pasó por la cara, sin querer parecer demasiado obvio.

—Ah, señor, ¿quiere un poco de…? —llamó Fuery, sacando algo de las bolsas de papel que habían llevado, pero Roy no respondió. Comprobó que su móvil estuviera guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió con paso apresurado de la habitación, sin decir nada a nadie. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada, pero no se quejaron.

La calidez de su auto en el estacionamiento de la jefatura le ofreció cierto confort, sin embargo, no se había metido al asiento del conductor, sino a la caseta de atrás para poder estirar las piernas mejor. Sentía el cuerpo tan tenso, como si una fuerza invisible lo apresara, que moverse hasta ahí le había costado un trabajo supremo.

Dejó que sus manos temblaran libremente en la soledad de ese espacio, en el que las pisadas de otros hombres resonaban con un eco sonoro que rebotaba en cada una de las paredes del lugar, pero sin que ninguna lo importunara de verdad.

A lo largo de toda su vida, se había enfrentado a la pérdida de muchas cosas, al conocimiento y a la derrota, pero nunca los había probado todos al mismo tiempo y de una manera tan personal. Había odiado a demasiadas personas, o eso había creído, pues con el paso del tiempo esa emoción se disipaba con lentitud, dando espacio a otras. Pero en esos momentos, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hiciera con la sensación de ser una hormiga caminando entre las briznas de pasto en un mundo enorme, más grande de lo que jamás había imaginado? ¿Era una tristeza pasiva la que le estaba dando? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre inútil a raíz de que su mujer le hubiera sido arrebatada?

—Ay, Riza —fue lo único que pudo decir en un momento de desesperación, aunque le hubiera gustado demasiado explayarse de una manera más larga, poder soltar todo lo que traía dentro, decir «Yo nunca te olvidaré ni traicionaré y mucho menos te cambiaré por alguien más», pero no lo consiguió.

Era sorprendente la forma en la que las cosas más insignificantes se volvían tan complicadas en situaciones como esa. Como uno pensaba «Voy a salir adelante» durante un segundo y al momento siguiente todas las ganas de cumplir con ese cometido se precipitaban hacia un balde. ¿Por qué existía semejante complejidad en algo tan tonto e insignificante? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo comprendía de maneras completamente distintas?

Le desesperaba la actitud de Maes ante una situación que para él era tan complicada. Le angustiaba mucho que le hiciera ofertas tan sencillas como si se tratara de comprar y vender y no de amar y ofrecer. Él, que siempre había estado sumergido en una burbuja de amor superficial, había comprendido mucho al lado de Riza y había dejado de entender a los demás.

¿Por qué demonios tenia que esforzarse él por algo si nadie más lo iba a intentar? ¿Por qué no dejar que todas las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo, sin preocuparse demasiado por su destino inmediato? ¿Por qué evitar el llanto cuando eso parecía ser su única vía de escape? Estaba estallando. Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas ni en ese momento ni en los que vinieran después. Y, asustado e impresionado al mismo tiempo, recordó la tranquilidad que le había ofrecido la mano de Edward deslizándose por su espalda cuando había tenido su ultima crisis emocional, en ese mismo auto.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el control sobre sí mismo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente, apoyando la frente en sus rodillas, pues había tenido las piernas flexionadas sobre el asiento. Valdría la pena un último esfuerzo. Esa era la promesa muda del mal tiempo. Un último esfuerzo. Y si no lo consigues, podrás enloquecer libremente, no importará nada más.

Terminó aceptando la invitación de Hughes sin demasiados ánimos. Éste se mostró contento y alagado de haberlo convencido, aunque Roy no le había confesado su verdadero motivo para aceptar ir con él a la fiesta de la hija del jefe: no quería pensar más en el cabello rubio de Edward Elric y tampoco en el destello decidido de sus ojos ni en lo mucho que le recordaban a Riza. Bien, si conocer a una nueva mujer lo ayudaría, perfecto, aunque no prometía que fuera a hacer nada por conseguirse una.

Desgraciadamente, no era tan fácil como eso: las mujeres que le ponían los ojos encima solían tener toda la iniciativa aunque él no mostrara verdadero interés. Temía que alguien lograra moverle lo suficiente el piso, como Edward, y cometer una estupidez. No iba a traicionar la memoria de Riza.

El jueves por la noche, después de volver a casa con Berthold dormido en brazos, se dispuso a dejar al niño en su cama para después llamar a Edward y preguntarle si podía hacerse cargo de él, deseando que ya estuviera recuperado de su gripe completamente, porque no quería dejar a Berthold en casa de Maes (orgullo dolido por la insistencia de su amigo que le impedía depender una vez más de él). No había hablado con Edward en todo ese tiempo, porque había temido hacerlo participe de toda su frustración y no lo creyó conveniente para alguien molestado, de por sí, por una gripe, por lo que se sintió un poco comprometido cuando marcó su número.

Se sentó en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de madera, y se colocó el teléfono sobre el oído mientras esperaba a que le respondieran. El corazón le latió con fuerza y sintió que titubeaba, casi como un novio adolescente que llama a la chica que quiere. Supuso que debía controlar esa clase de comparaciones motivadas por los estúpidos comentarios de Hughes…

—¿Diga? —preguntaron por fin al responder la llamada. Roy adoptó una postura demasiado firme, sin atreverse a abrir la boca. No se le ocurría ningún comentario mordaz con el que empezar la charla—, ¿Mustang? —insistió la voz de Edward, que sonaba recuperada, pero desanimada.

—Ah, Elric —saludó por fin, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco—, te has recuperado de tu gripe, eso es genial. Te tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—No estoy cien por ciento recuperado. Me siento pésimo —confesó, haciendo que Roy se preguntara si seria conveniente pedirle que se hiciera cargo de Berthold al día siguiente—, pero supongo que una semana en cama debería haberme servido de algo y el clima a mejorado un poco. ¿Qué trabajo?

—Cuidar del niño, mañana. Ésta vez te pagaré lo doble de la vez anterior, ¿de acuerdo? Debo mantener a mi niñera contenta —sonrió en la penumbra de su habitación, que de pronto se sentía más cálida—, si sigues sintiéndote mal, puedo pasar por ti a tu casa y traerte. Te llevaré yo mismo también.

—Que amable de tu parte —dijo Edward con velocidad—, pero ésta vez no necesito dinero y no tengo motivos para salir de mi casa, ya sabes: Intercambio Equivalente, he faltado cuatro días al colegio, ¿pero tendría que ir a tu casa  _un_ solo día para cuidar de tu hijo por a saber qué motivo? —Sonrió con cierta burla, haciendo que Roy se sonrojara—, no lo creo demasiado justo.

—Cierto… uhm…

—Aunque si es demasiado urgente, podrías dejarlo aquí, en mi casa. Mi hermano le echará un ojo por mí, no creo que te haga mucha gracia que se enferme si pasa demasiado rato al lado de mí —propuso, veloz, aunque sin pensar demasiado en lo que eso significaba. Cruzarían una nueva línea de las muchas que los separaban.

—Eso me parece perfecto. Sería toda la noche, así que pasaría a recogerlo durante la mañana. Ya sabes que no da demasiados problemas, es tranquilo cuando…

—Sí, sí, un poco de televisión y jugo, no dejarlo estar cerca de las escaleras, etcétera. Lo recuerdo —interrumpió Edward, haciendo que Roy sonriera de pronto. Era bueno volver a oír su voz.

—De acuerdo. Pasaré a dejarlo en tu casa por la tarde. Hasta pronto —dijo Roy, pero siendo incapaz de despegarse el teléfono del oído, escuchando la respiración un poco agitada de Edward.

—Vale —aceptó Edward, desapasionado.

—Adiós.

—Sí.

—Hasta luego.

—¿Vas a colgar o no, Mustang?

—Cuelga tú.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto.

—¡Adiós!

—Sí.

—¡Cuelga de una jodida vez, Mustang!

—¡Pensé que lo harías tú!

—¡Basta!

—¡De acuerdo!

—¡Ya!

—¡Adiós! —Roy presionó la tecla para finalizar la llamada con cierta diversión. Había tenido el presentimiento de que Edward diría algo más, pero eso hubiera sido prolongarse demasiado. De cierto modo, estaba feliz. Era como recuperar el equilibrio luego de tropezarse y estar a punto de caer.

Edward dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y se rascó la cabeza, un poco tomado por sorpresa, antes de observar todo a su alrededor. Como había cumplido con su palabra de no querer ver a Hohenheim, todo ese tiempo se lo había pasado confinado a su habitación, por lo que el suelo estaba lleno de envolturas de caramelo, cajas de medicamento, bolsas de papas fritas y pañuelos de papel usados. Había botellas de vidrio vacías colocadas a modo de barrera en torno a la cama porque no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y tirarlas y los platos de la comida sucios que había usado a lo largo de la semana se apilaban sobre la mesa y el escritorio porque ni Winry ni Alphonse habían querido llevarlos a la cocina por él.

Además, el lugar estaba tan encerrado y tan cálido por su propio calor corporal que había adquirido la calidad de un sauna que hacia sudar apenas poner un pie dentro. No ayudaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera montones de cobijas tiradas en el suelo, mezclándose con ropa, libros y revistas que había usado para cubrirse, distraerse y construir un fuerte por pura diversión.

—Diablos —masculló, dándose cuenta de que no quería ponerse a limpiar, aunque claro que no era como si fuera a meter a Mustang a su recámara o al pequeño Berthold. Era mejor que éste estuviera en la sala, cerca del televisor. Además, Hohenheim se iría durante la madrugada, por lo que volvería a tener libertad para andar por toda la casa.

Al recordar eso, Edward se puso un poco melancólico. Alphonse estaba molesto con él por utilizar la gripe a modo de pretexto para no pasar tiempo con su padre. A lo largo de la semana había subido a su habitación tres veces para reclamarle e intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero no había podido, por lo que tanto él como Winry habían tomado la decisión de dejarlo por la paz, yéndolo a ver únicamente para llevarle comida y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Edward había respondido con gruñidos fastidiados. No le agradaba que lo trataran como a un simple enfermo. Apostaba que si Hohenheim no estuviera ahí, las cosas serian diferentes. Pero ya se iba. Y él no había hablado con él ni una sola vez desde que su padre le había abierto la puerta de la casa y habían hecho un escándalo delante de Mustang. Aunque se sentía incómodo, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada para mejorar la situación.

Se levantó y recogió la ropa sucia para arrojarla al cesto de mimbre del baño, dobló las mantas y las acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el espacio correspondiente a ellas en su armario. Aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, sin ellas regadas por el piso, parecía hacer menos calor. Luego, levantó las botellas de vidrio y las desparramó de una en una dentro del cesto de la basura, lo suficientemente grande como para contenerlas todas, escuchando el tintineo del cristal al reventarse poco a poco. Empujó la basura restante con la punta del pie hacia un costado del cesto y la levantó con más pereza de la que había sentido momentos antes.

_No es como si fuera a meterlo en mi habitación_ pensó de nuevo, con una clara imagen de Mustang gravada en la cabeza, pero el sentido de la vergüenza le decía que, en caso de que se diera la oportunidad de que  _cualquier_ persona entrara en su recamara, no le gustaría que se quejaran por su tiradero, en el que vivía feliz.

Los platos sucios podría llevarlos a la cocina en cuanto Hohenheim se hubiera marchado, por lo que no tenía nada más de que preocuparse. Nada. Más que esperar a que Mustang apareciera en su casa, con el pequeño Berthold.

Hohenheim siempre había tenido la costumbre de entrar a las habitaciones de sus hijos mientras estos dormían y podía pasar horas enteras observándolos, sin acercarse a ellos o decir algo, situación que, con el paso del tiempo, había contribuido a mitigar los miedos de Alphonse y del mismo Edward a los posibles monstruos debajo de la cama o dentro del armario porque sabían que, al lado de su cama, su padre los estaba vigilando.

Pero el comportamiento de Hohenheim, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto un poco tedioso, cansino y angustiante. Cuando abrió la puerta de la recámara de Edward, éste abrió los ojos casi de inmediato al escuchar el crujido de la madera del piso, pero se quedó quieto en su cama, con el rostro semi oculto debajo de las gruesas mantas.

Sabia que era Hohenheim, su aroma era inconfundible, su sombra, proyectada gracias a la luz del pasillo, también. Incluso el sonido de sus pasos, el ruido de su respiración. Edward se detestó al darse cuenta de que conocía de memoria esa clase de cosas y que, inconscientemente, las añoraba cuando las recordaba. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando dormirse, sin saber cuánto tiempo más se prolongaría la estancia de su padre a su lado.

Tampoco pudo girarse para pedirle que se marchara, porque eso seria delatarse e iniciar una nueva discusión, algo que podría despertar y molestar a Alphonse, con quien no quería más peleas. Hohenheim se acercó a la cama con pasos que pretendían ser silenciosos, pero que en realidad eran más ruidosos de lo que se pretendía que fueran.

_Vete, sólo vete_ pensó Edward con desesperación, conteniendo las ganas de moverse para evitar que se acercara más. Quería gritarle, reclamarle de nuevo, hacerle ver todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y esos en los que los había involucrado a ellos, pero no se atrevió. No en la oscuridad, no cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo. No cuando su padre iba a despedirse para marcharse a QuiénSabeDónde, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Vio la sombra de la mano de Hohenheim levantarse, pero, como siempre, se detuvo. De momento, Edward lo agradeció, pero el simple hecho de saber que su padre no era capaz ni de regalarles una caricia, como siempre, le afectó. Bueno, que se fuera de una buena vez y no volviera, pero que se hiciera cargo de sus responsabilidades ésta vez. Que se hiciera cargo de las necesidades de Alphonse al menos.

Lo escuchó dar media vuelta para marcharse y fue un alivio cuando por fin la puerta abierta se cerró. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, caliente por su propio calor corporal, pero a pesar de eso no pudo volver a dormir. Hohenheim iba a marcharse y en cuanto lo hiciera, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Sólo esperaba que el vacio que quedara tras su ausencia no fuera demasiado grande.

Bajó a desayunar con Alphonse, quien ya lo había dispuesto todo sobre la mesa, pero el ambiente no fue el de siempre. Su hermano menor le dio los buenos días, pero había algo en su cara que lo hacia parecer distante, como si fueran un par de desconocidos sentados a la misma mesa.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo y lo bebió de un trago. Ya no sentía la garganta tan irritada, pero seguía sudando a goterones cada vez que hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama. Podía decir que volví a oler y que su sentido del gusto era bueno de nuevo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Le pregunto por fin a Alphonse, después de largos veinte minutos en silencio. El menor de los Elric negó con la cabeza y siguió recogiendo los platos que había utilizado para dejarlos en el fregadero. La luz amarillenta que entraba por las cortinas auguraba buen clima, aunque nubes negras se estaban amontonando a lo largo del cielo que cubría la ciudad. Edward pensó que llovería de nuevo.

—Es sólo que no puedo creer que papá estuvo aquí durante casi cinco días y no te dignaste a dirigirle la palabra más que para regañarlo o reclamarle cosas que deberían estar en el pasado, hermano —soltó Alphonse, con las mejillas coloreadas debido al coraje. Él ya estaba completamente fuera de las garras de la gripe.

Edward bufó y soltó el tenedor, pues él no había terminado de desayunar aun.

—¿Estás molesto únicamente por eso o por algo más? Yo no te pido que dejes de quererlo, Al, por eso no tienes el derecho de exigirme que yo sienta algo bueno por él cuando lo único para lo que ha servido ha sido para abandonarnos a nosotros y a mamá —replicó, enojándose y dando un manotazo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Alphonse lo observó con ojos vidriosos durante largo rato—. Ese hombre nunca ha querido ser un padre, Alphonse, compréndelo de una buena vez.

—Posiblemente lo sería si le dieras la oportunidad de serlo alguna vez y no sólo te le fuera encima a golpes y gritos, hermano. Intenta ponerte en sus zapatos por lo menos una vez. No te debe de ser difícil, ya que has elegido la misma carrera que él —le recordó, haciendo que Edward se sintiera más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo—, pronto tu vida la dedicarás a las investigaciones científicas y no querrás permanecer atado a un único sitio, querrás viajar por el mundo, analizar todas las formas y especies que se te pongan delante. No puedes culparlo por tener los ojos abiertos al mundo, por querer saber más de él.

—¡Puedo culparlos porque nos abandonó! —gritó, levantándose de golpe, derribando su vaso de jugo y provocando que el contenido amarillo de éste se desparramara a lo largo del mantel blanco que cubría la mesa e inundara un poco el plato con huevos estrellados que no estaba dispuesto a comer ahora que la furia le había llenado el estómago—, ¡yo no planeo seguir sus pasos, yo no pienso tener una familia y dejarla colgada como si se tratara de simples harapos!

—¡Entiende que él no lo hizo porque no nos quisiera, lo habló con mamá y ella estuvo de acuerdo en darle su espacio, hermano! —protestó Alphonse, con las manos apretadas en puños.

Edward entornó los ojos y apretó los labios. Sí, esa historia había sido contada miles de veces, pero en qué jodido momento Hohenheim había preguntado la opinión de sus hijos, ¿eh? No sólo había contado Trisha, demonios.

—Basta, no voy a discutir contigo, piensa lo que quieras, que a mi ya no me importa. Espero vistas, así que te pido que me avises cuando lleguen, si no es mucha molestia —dijo, iracundo, decidido a no prolongar mucho más la pelea entre ambos. Alphonse pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero Edward salió de la cocina antes de darle tiempo. Por un segundo, deseó vestirse y salir de casa, airado, para despejarse un poco la cabeza, pero no lo creyó conveniente.

Sólo tomaría una larga ducha, pensaría un poco sobre las cosas y posiblemente tendría tiempo de dormir un poco antes de que Mustang llegara a casa con el pequeño Berthold. Así lo hizo y, para cuando salió del baño, vestido con su mejor pijama negro, se sintió mejor, incluso con los ánimos de pedirle disculpas a Alphonse por todo lo que había dicho, pero cuando iba a salir de su habitación para bajar a la sala, no supo qué decir, como si todo su conocimiento sobre el lenguaje se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

¿Pedir disculpas deshonestas solamente para hacer las paces con su hermano sería lo correcto? No, por supuesto que no. Eso sería cometer un nuevo error. Se fijó en los platos sucios que había prometido bajar a la cocina en cuanto su padre se manchara y se dispuso a hacerlo a manera de sustitución de las disculpas que se suponía debía pedirle a su hermano.

Cuando Mustang llamó al timbre de la casa de los Elric, cerca de las ocho y media de la noche, el tiempo se había descompuesto de nuevo y comenzaba a llover. Le había puesto su gorro de lana a Berthold sobre la cabeza para que no se mojara y lo llevaba cargado en su brazo derecho, mientras que en el hombro izquierdo llevaba colgado el pequeño bolso violeta del niño, en donde había guardado todo lo que podría necesitar para pasar una noche fuera de casa (Grecia Hughes había tenido que darle consejos para empacar lo correcto y no llenarle la mochila sólo de juguetes).

Alphonse Elric abrió la puerta y observó al hombre con cierta sorpresa, pues parecía no recordar quién era. Luego, dirigió sus ojos claros hacia el pequeño niño, quien tímidamente lo saludó con una sacudida de la mano.

—¿Se encuentra tu hermano? —preguntó Roy, pensando, muy en sus adentros, que más valía que Edward sí estuviera, porque ya había comenzado a llover más fuerte. Alphonse se hizo a un lado para que Roy pasara al recibidor y no se empapara.

—Ah, sí, enseguida lo llamo —dijo el muchacho, casi tan alto como el mismo Roy, caminando hacia las escaleras. Se sujetó a la barandilla y gritó con fuerza—: ¡Hermano! —mientras asomaba la cabeza hacia el rellano superior—, ¡te buscan!

Roy se sintió un poco incómodo. La última vez que había estado ahí, no se había podido fijar en el interior de la casa, que tenía una entrada similar a la suya, con unas escaleras frente al vestíbulo y un salón a su costado izquierdo, pero que tenía un aire muy distinto. Había fotografías enmarcadas colgando en todas las paredes y portarretratos independientes sobre la mesita de madera del recibidor, al lado del teléfono. Parecía un sitio hogareño a pesar de que tenia entendido que los dos muchachos vivían solos.

Mientras esperaba a que Edward bajara, se inclinó sobre Berthold para quitarle el gorro y la bufanda, pues en el interior del auto parecía haberse estado asando debido al calor. El niño levantó ambas manos y se sacudió el cabello, despeinándolo, pues el gorro le había dejado forma de casco. Roy sonrió.

Edward apareció por fin, bajando las escaleras. Iba vestido con un sencillo pijama oscuro con costuras y botones blancos, de pésimo gusto, en opinión de Mustang, llevaba el cabello suelto, dejando que callera sobre su cuello y hombros y que un par de sencillos flequillos le cubrieran los ojos. No llevaba zapatos, por lo que se veía todavía más bajo de lo que Roy recordaba. No quiso hacer un comentario al respecto, no quería que lo corriera de la casa con todo y niño.

—Hola —dijo, observando a Roy—, hey —saludó al niño, que parecía un poco fuera de lugar, observándolo todo a su alrededor al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con su padre, como si temiera que fuera a abandonarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás cuidarlo toda la noche? —le preguntó Roy a Edward mientras éste se inclinaba sobre Berthold, a quien por primera vez veía despierto, para darle una palmada amable en la cabeza y sacudirle más el cabello.

—Sí, haremos una fiesta de pijamas, ¿verdad, Berthold? No te espantes, tengo la despensa llena, a diferencia de tu padre —bromeó, sonriendo. El niño le tomó un poco más de confianza y le sonrió también, sujetándole una mano. Roy fingió no haberlo escuchado—, mi nombre es Edward, puedes decirme Ed, y él es mi hermano menor, Alphonse.

—Al —corrigió el otro, saludando al pequeño también con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —alegó Mustang, que no podía apartar sus ojos del cabello suelto de Edward, que brillaba con la luz de los focos encendidos a los largo del pasillo. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, pasándole la bufanda y el gorro a la niñera y también la mochila violeta—, dentro viene todo lo que pueda necesitar: un cambio de ropa, una manta, muñecos, los números telefónicos de la ultima vez (que pienso que deberías guardar en tu móvil, por si las dudas), su luz de noche, etcétera. Llámame al móvil si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Lo haré, descuida —aceptó Edward, arrastrando a Berthold al lado de Alphonse y entregándole la mochila y las demás cosas del niño a su hermano—, Berthold, dile adiós a tu padre. Pasará a recogerte en la mañana, mientras tanto, nos divertiremos un rato los tres juntos —aseguró, pues el niño parecía reticente a dejar que Roy se marchara. El labio inferior le empezó a temblara, por lo que Alphonse se apresuró a levantarlo, conmovido, y a prometerle que le enseñaría su colección de videojuegos si se tranquilizaba.

—¿Vas a venir por mi, papi? —preguntó, con los ojos húmedos, haciendo caso omiso de las promesas de Alphonse. Edward y Roy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada: ¿cómo decirle a un niño «No pasa nada, te dejé con él la noche pasada, me largué y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta» sin traumatizarlo de cierta manera?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero papi tiene asuntos que atender, por lo que no puedo estar contigo ésta noche —dijo, alzando ambas manos en son de que todo estaba bien. Berthold asintió valientemente con la cabeza—, será como cuando pasas el día entero jugando en casa de Gracia y Elisia, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿También podré jugar y ver televisión aquí?

—Sí —aseguró Edward, haciéndole una señal positiva con el pulgar. Berthold pareció más seguro de sí mismo—, y también te enseñaremos todos los juguetes que Alphonse no se ha atrevido a tirar desde los seis años, incluso cuando nos mudamos, ¿quieres? Tiene un poni.

—¡Hermano!

Berthold asintió con la cabeza. Una solitaria lágrima le había rodado por la mejilla derecha, pero sus manos se aferraban al cuello de la camiseta de Alphonse, señal de que no los rechazaba por completo. Se giró hacia Mustang y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Roy, por primera vez en su vida, sintió deseos de dejar plantado a alguien y preguntarle a Edward si él también podía quedarse a la fiesta de pijamas y a jugar, pero supo que debía cumplir con sus compromisos, por lo que se despidió de los dos hermanos Elric y de su hijo con un simple «Hasta luego» y se marchó.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, Alphonse caminó con Berthold hacia la sala y encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia después de dejar al niño sobre el mullido sillón. Como por la noche no pasaban demasiadas caricaturas, decidió que sería bueno escarbar un poco en su colección de películas, en donde estaba seguro de que debían tener, por lo menor, a  _Peter Pan._ Puso la película y Berthold se mostró contento y complacido, haciéndole más caso al televisor que a ellos dos. Alphonse aprovechó la distracción para jalar del brazo a Edward hasta el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que cuidarías de un niño? —preguntó, molesto.

—Porque no preguntaste —se defendió Edward.

—¿Y qué haremos con él? ¡Nunca hemos cuidado un niño, tú mismo dijiste que la vez pasada se había pasado todo el tiempo dormido! ¿Y si tiene hambre?

—Le damos de comer.

—¿Y si tiene sueño?

—Lo llevamos a dormir.

—¿Y qué pasa si se nos cae o si hace un berrinche?

—Pues lo sobamos o lo dejamos llorar. Depende. ¿Por qué te asustas tanto? El niño no debe de ser tan complicado —aseguró, guiñándole un ojo a Alphonse mientras observaba cómo el niño sacaba una caja de jugo de su mochila, lo destapaba sin necesidad de ayuda y se lo empinaba directo a la boca—. Además, pasa por un momento difícil. Perdió a su madre y Mustang, el Desastroso, es lo único que le queda. Me siento en la obligación de mantener a esa pobre criatura lejos de un hombre como él.

—Oh, vaya. Sí, creo que tienes un poco de razón: las cosas deben de ser complicadas. De acuerdo. Pero no creo aguantar toda la noche despierto —advirtió Alphonse, girándose para observar al pequeño niño.

—¿Y crees que él sí? —inquirió Edward, yendo hacia la sala para ver la película con Berthold. Poco después, Alphonse lo siguió.


	8. Sensaciones agrias

Alphonse se hizo cargo de Berthold a partir de que Edward comenzó a estornudar compulsivamente y tuvo que subir a su habitación a buscar cosas con las que abrigarse. Se puso sus zapatillas de dormir y bajó a la sala con montones de cobijas para la supuesta pijamada que le habían prometido a Berthold y por la que el niño no había dejado de preguntar.

Se cubrieron con las cobijas y, en medio de los dos hermanos, el pequeño pareció un enanito entre dos robles, altos y gruesos. Edward se sentía secretamente feliz al ser, por primera vez, más alto que alguien, aunque era cierto que el tamaño del niño no hacia más que acongojarlo, porque su diminuta estatura iba de la mano de una fragilidad inquietante.

Cuando terminaron con Peter Pan, eran apenas las nueve y media y los tres tenían hambre, por lo que mientras Alphonse y Berthold elegían una nueva película del montón que los muchachos tenían acomodadas alrededor del televisor, Edward fue a buscar un poco pan y jalea, que en casa de un par de adolescentes viciosos, abundaba para las épocas en las que se antojaba un bocadillo nocturno.

Mientras se sentaba a ver una película sobre un perro y masticaban ruidosamente los emparedados de jalea de fresa, Edward se puso a pensar en Roy, en la expresión mediocre que había mostrado cuando no había sabido qué hacer ante la despedida sentimental de su hijo y se preguntó si algo similar podría haber pasado entre él y Hohenheim.

Nunca se le habían dado demasiado los sentimentalismos, pero esa escena le había tocado una parte del corazón que no solía trabajarle mucho, por lo que se sentía un poco impresionado en esos momentos.

—¿A dónde fue tu papá, Berthold? —se sorprendió preguntando, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla del televisor, siguiendo los movimientos de los colores opacos de la película. Berthold dejó de masticar para poder contestarle. Parecía confiado, pero a la vez un poco reticente, como si en verdad temiera ser abandonado.

—A una fiesta con el tío Maes —respondió, con su vocecilla aguda. Edward movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, en señal de que lo había escuchado. Alphonse, que sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, quiso intercambiar una mirada con su hermano, pero éste no le hizo caso. Le molestaba el hecho de que Mustang hubiera intentado golpearlo por un simple comentario con el que no había pretendido ofenderlo y que por otro lado buscara y encontrara el tiempo para ir a fiestas. Y él, por otro lado, comportándose como el estúpido que se hacia cargo del niño cuando Mustang quería pasarla bien.

Se enojó. No le parecía justo, mucho menos después de ver el rostro apurado de Berthold mientras Mustang pretendía marcharse, pero después de todo, Mustang seguía siendo el mismo idiota que se había burlado de él cuando se habían conocido por primera vez, durante esa llamada telefónica.

Estornudó de nuevo, sintiendo que la fiebre comenzaba a regresar a su cuerpo. Un poco mareado y sudorosos, se recargó en un cojín. Sintió la cabeza de Berthold apoyada sobre su brazo y le echó un vistazo al niño, que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—¿Lo dejas dormir en tu habitación? —le preguntó con un susurro a Alphonse, que también comenzaba a adormilarse—, si se queda en la mía, me temo que va a contagiarse también.

—Ah, está bien —dijo Alphonse, levantándose del sillón para estirarse, recalcándole a Edward una vez más que había crecido de una manera impresionante en menos tiempo del que él había estado esforzándose por… no valía la pena deprimirse por algo como eso… Alphonse tomó al pequeño Berthold, mostrando una sutil disposición a que el niño se amoldara perfectamente en sus brazos, que le recordaban a los de su padre y se marchó hacia su habitación—, buenas noches, hermano —se despidió.

Edward, dándole un último mordisco a su pan, se levantó y fue a apagar el televisor y el reproductor de DVD. La sala lucia un poco sola y abandonada ahora que se encontraba a solas, a media luz. Levantó los platos sucios y los llevó a la cocina, caminando pausadamente mientras contenía un bostezo. Ahora la posibilidad de meterse en su cama y dormir largo y tendido hasta que Mustang llegara le parecía algo demasiado tentador, por lo que se olvidó de lavar los despojos de la noche y, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, sin tanto alcance como el que había tenido Alphonse, fue apagando las luces hasta llegar a la escalera.

Supuso que en esos momentos Mustang estaría muy divertido en su fiesta, conviviendo con montones de personas mientras ellos lidiaban con su pequeño hijo desatendido de cuatro años. De nuevo, la sensación de injusticia lo invadió y se molestó al pensar en que, en verdad, Mustang  _podría estar rodeando de muchas personas, entre ellas montones de mujeres, en vez de poder pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con su hijo._

Maes le sonrió mientras le presentaba a una de las hermanas de la chica del cumpleaños. Discretamente, le dio un par de codazos en las costillas para que se fijara mejor en el gesto descarado que hacia con sus manos sobre el aire, como si estuviera acariciando los hombros desnudos de la joven, enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde. Ella, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada, intercambiaba risitas con Mustang, que no encontraba ninguna puerta de escape por la que fuera factible marcharse.

No le gustaban las insinuaciones que Hughes hacia primero sobre Edward Elric y después sobre mujercitas. Sus propuestas de tener algo con alguien sólo le daban a entender que su amigo quería que se diera pronto una encamada con alguna persona, conocida o desconocida, para ver si eso lo sacaba del mal bache. Ni qué decir que pensaba que esa no era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

Aunque la muchacha era hermosa, elegante y fina y tenía todas las características que él había apreciado en una mujer a su debido tiempo, no conseguía llamarle verdaderamente la atención. Tal vez si su cabello no hubiera sido tan largo y castaño, si sus ojos hubieran tenido el destello de la miel y no el de los zafiros, entonces, posiblemente, le hubiera dado una oportunidad… pero seguía alucinando. Ninguna persona sería capaz de llegarle nunca a los talones a Riza.

Hizo caso omiso de la conversación durante un minuto y se giró hacia la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas. Tomó una copa de vino y se la empinó contra la boca, sintiendo el suave y esponjoso líquido mojándole la lengua y la garganta, que había tenido secas. Escuchó de forma muy breve cómo Hughes le hablaba a la muchacha sobre los logros de Roy en la policía y como ella parecía realmente interesada. La escuchó comentar algo de su padre, el jefe de Maes, y Roy le perdió completamente el interés. Tal vez si hubiera sido alguien más sencillo…

Tanteó con los dedos su móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la posibilidad de llamar a Edward hizo mella en su cordura apenas aparecer en su cabeza. Observó a Maes y a la muchacha, tan hermosa como una cajita de rapé forrada de terciopelo blanco, y alegó que necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente a la niñera de su hijo para ver si estaban llevando las cosas bien.

A Maes no se le escapó el destello en los ojos de Roy al mencionar la palabra «niñera» antes de marcharse a la terraza para buscar un poco de soledad. Sonrió por lo bajo y siguió hablando con la joven dama mientras esperaba por el regreso de su amigo, aunque ya sin insinuarle la posibilidad de que pusiera sus ojos en Roy, que parecía estar más pendiente de otra persona.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza, Roy sintió que le temblaban los dedos mientras marcaba el número de Edward, que se estaba aprendiendo de memoria a pesar de que comúnmente lo manejaba dentro del listado de Favoritos de su móvil para el marcado rápido. Se apoyó el aparato contra el oído y esperó a que respondieran, sintiendo que la mano con la que sujetaba la copa de vino se le agitaba con más fuerza de la que podía controlar. Estaba haciendo frío y su traje de gala no era cálido en lo más mínimo.

Le hubiera gustado marcharse y dormir en su cama, tan bien amoldada a su cuerpo… Edward respondió con la voz seca a su llamada. Roy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco antes de encontrar las palabras correctas qué decir. Ni siquiera cuando había sido un adolescente enamoradizo de cuanta falda se le pasaba por delante se había sentido así.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, niñera, bien? ¿El niño no ha dado problemas? —preguntó, luchando por sonar seguro a pesar de que sentía que la voz se le atoraba entre los dientes antes de salir por sus labios. Edward soltó un bufido cansado.

—Van bien —respondió, exasperado. Roy lamentó que se mostrara tan enojado cuando, podía decirse, él llamaba por cortesía—, se fue a dormir con mi hermano hace quince minutos. Yo estaba dormido también.

—Oh, ¿soñando conmigo, niñera?

—¿Por qué debería tener pesadillas como esa?

—Qué muchacho tan grosero. Hieres mis sentimientos.

—Me alegro.

Roy sonrió. Se sentía más tranquilo hablando con él y haciéndose bromas mutuas que rodeado de tanta gente superficial como la que Maes le había presentado. Nunca creyó que su mejor amigo se desenvolviera con tanta libertad en esas aguas turbulentas. Él, por el momento, prefería algo más tranquilo.

—¿Cenó? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Berthold.

—Sí —dijo Edward, con el mismo tono de voz molesto con el que le había respondido el teléfono. Roy se lo imaginó con el entrecejo fruncido, observando con saña algún punto vacio de su habitación. Se preguntaba cómo sería la habitación de un chico como ese.

—¿Se quedó más tranquilo cuando me fui?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

—Me sorprende, Mustang, que estés preguntando algo como eso cuando antes me dabas la impresión de que no querías ni mencionar su nombre. Creo que estás cambiando —comentó Edward, que sonaba un poco más espabilado ahora.

Roy sonrió con gratitud.

—Yo también lo creo, niñera —dijo, observando el oscuro jardín lleno de arboles frutales que se extendían a lo largo de un vasto terreno. Había banquetas de piedra y una fuente que goteaba agua desde la concha de un querubín. Demasiado románico para su gusto.

—Bueno, si eso era lo único que querías saber, me iré a dormir de nuevo. Suerte en tu fiesta —se despidió Edward, haciendo el esfuerzo de contener un bostezo. Roy se sorprendió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy en una fiesta? —preguntó, temiendo que las cosas fueran malinterpretadas. No le gustaba que la gente pensara mal de él sin antes haber dado motivos para eso.

—Berthold lo mencionó —aclaró Edward, omitiendo la parte en la que él había sido quien había preguntado al niño por el dichoso paradero de su padre. Roy no dijo nada durante largo rato, por lo que Edward pensó que se estaba inventando una mentira o que simplemente no quería decir nada al respecto. A fin de cuentas, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera Mustang? Aunque le seguía pareciendo molesto.

—Buenas noches, niñera —comentó por fin Roy, quedándose de nuevo en blanco. Dejó su copa de vino sobre la balaustrada de piedra que rodeaba la terraza y se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, con aires meditabundos. Edward dijo «Uhum» y colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más, por lo que Roy suspiró. Era más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.

Se guardó el aparato de nuevo y se terminó el vino antes de sentarse un rato en donde antes había posado su copa para observar el manto de estrellas que navegaba con lentitud sobre su cabeza. Esa clase de belleza nunca le había gustado, le daba miedo, lo perturbaba al grado de la desesperación. Esa luz hermosa como diamantes le hacia pensar, como siempre, en lo pequeño que era como ser humano y en lo poco que podía hacer en las situaciones en las que desearía hacer mucho.

Había estado pensando más de la cuenta en esa clase de cosas desde la muerte de Riza y, aunque no le gustaban, era como si le hubieran impregnado el cerebro de esa clase de cosas. Siendo oficial de policía al igual que ella, debería estar acostumbrado a los duelos, al dolor, a la angustia, a la desesperación, pero, ciertamente, nunca se había esperado que las cosas se dieran de esa manera: perderla a ella, su fiel amiga, su amante, esa persona que siempre había estado ahí para tenderle una mano en los momentos de crisis. Era como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado pensando que ella estaba protegida de todo simplemente por  _ser de él._ Por ser la madre de su hijo y la mujer más maravillosamente sorprendente que nunca había conocido.

Y sí, Roy era pequeño. Un hombre que se recostaba en los picos de sus propias ensoñaciones, como todos los demás, y tenía un sueño de cristal que podría sobrevivir o no a los embates del tiempo, de las situaciones a las que estaba expuesto. Y le desagradaba sentirse vulnerable, como si permaneciera todo el tiempo a la intemperie, porque en sus manos estaba Berthold, que no podría emerger en soledad en caso de que él se diera completamente por vencido.

Sintió una brisa de viento fresco helándole la espalda y erizándole el vello de la nuca. A pesar del estremecimiento que sentía al contemplar el firmamento, no podía apartar los ojos de él. Prefería contemplar a las estrellas, con su brillo natural, y a la luna, con su luz prestada del sol, que a todas esas damas de rostros artificiales emperifolladas con joyas insignificantes que le sonreían en el interior del salón y escuchar las pláticas superfluas de los «hombres de mundo» que sólo le tomaban la medida, intentando saber si verdaderamente estaba a su altura o no.

_Riza, Riza…_

Maes apareció por la puerta de cristal, solo y sonriéndole a pesar de que sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás del destello de sus gafas. No estaba bebiendo como Roy, pero éste sabia que su ebriedad era de otro tipo y que no tenia nada qué ver con el alcohol. De nuevo, la ansiedad por preguntarle cómo se sentiría él en caso de ponerse en sus zapatos lo invadió, pero se quedó callado por respeto, uno que a él no se le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Cómo está la niñera? —preguntó Maes con tono de burla, acercándose a él y recargándose en la balaustrada también. Le daban la espalda al jardín y el rostro a la concurrencia que se movía como peces en su contenedor dentro del salón de fiestas, aunque para ellos no eran interesantes en lo más mínimo.

Roy se sintió un poco ofendido: sería bonito que solamente él pudiera llamar a Edward Elric por ese apelativo, niñera, para camuflar el hecho de que, ciertamente, se le olvidaba su nombre de pila con demasiada frecuencia.

—Estaba dormido cuando le llame, así que se puso de malas cuando me respondió —explicó, sin apartar los ojos todavía del destello luminoso de las estrellas. Un cielo nocturno despejado por primera vez en semanas. Momentos antes había dejado de llover y las nubes se alejaban las unas de las otras con la fuerza brutal del viento. En la oscuridad, parecían los restos del humo seco provocados por un cigarrillo, aunque enormes e imponentes.

El piso estaba mojado y el jardín despedía un delicioso olor a pasto húmedo y tierra lodosa.

—No me equivoco al decir que es una pequeña fiera, ¿verdad? —siguió molestándolo Hughes mientras Roy comenzaba a sentirse impotente ante sus bromas. Le hubiera gustado permanecer un poco más solo, pero no creyó que Maes le fuera a cumplir ese capricho. Aunque, si intentaba ver las cosas por su ángulo más amable, era mejor estar acompañado por él: las mujeres no solían acercarse solas a un par de hombres, a menos que fueran acompañadas también (o Hughes abriera la boca).

—Tiene un carácter muy rudo, pero creo que es por la clase de vida que ha tenido —explicó. Esa era una visión que se había formado únicamente para sí mismo desde aquella vez en que se había encontrado con el padre de los hermanos Elric—, imagino que debió ser muy duro para ellos crecer en soledad, sin su madre, sin su padre. Y tiene un hermano menor, lo que no hace más fáciles las cosas en caso de que se criaran juntos: la responsabilidad recayó completamente sobre él.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Lo estás defendiendo a él o te defiendes a ti mismo? —Preguntó Hughes, sin piedad—, me temo que te has estado planteando la posibilidad de permitir que Berthold crezca por sí mismo y sólo te vea a ti lo que sea necesario. Con niñeras por un lado y por otro, ahogándote en el vaso de tu propia desesperación como si fuera alcohol para mitigar tus penas. Por eso intentaste golpear a ese muchacho cuando te planteó la posibilidad de convertirte en un mejor padre —aventuró, haciendo que Roy comenzara a reírse por lo bajo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su propia risa, continua y sinceramente divertida, que incluso pensó que el sonido provenía de otra boca.

—No —respondió, con los labios curvados en una expresión distraída—, quise golpearlo porque me pareció muy injusto y estúpido que un muchacho de dieciocho años quisiera educarme. Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho: tengo trabajo, tuve esposa y tengo un hijo. Desgraciadamente, tengo más experiencias que él, ¿cómo pudo pretender burlarse de mí de una manera tan tonta?

—Me temo que para la sabiduría no hay edad —corrigió Hughes, sonriendo con idiosincrasia—, ¿quién dice que él no es un viejo vestido de joven y que tú no eres un adolescente en un traje de adulto? Es cínico, casi descarado y cruel, ¿no lo ves así? Pero ese muchacho ya te ha dado muchas lecciones de vida en muy poco tiempo.

—Sí.

—Así que, perdóname si me veo molestoso, pero tengo que preguntarte esto: ¿te gusta? Responde después de pensar las cosas con claridad, Roy, como en los exámenes de la academia —dijo, sonriendo, aunque de antemano ya tenia la respuesta, pues su amigo se había ruborizado desde el cuello hasta las raíces del cabello.

¿Qué si le gustaba un hombre como Edward Elric, le estaba preguntando? ¿Qué si podría fijarse en él como algo más allá de un simple conocido o amigo? La respuesta era complicada, sobre todo por el tiempo tan corto que tenían de conocerse, pero si tuviera que fijarse sólo en parámetros físicos, entonces diría que…

—Sí. Me gusta.

Maes soltó una risotada y le dio una palmada fuerte y dolorosa en la espalda a modo de festejo. Una pareja de enamorados había salido a la terraza también y conversaban en la distancia con un susurro que se confundía con el soplo del viento, pero al escuchar el pequeño escándalo giraron las cabezas para observarlos, aunque los dos amigos no les prestaron atención.

Roy sintió que sus propias palabras eran una especie de revelación para sí mismo, aunque no confiaba demasiado en ellas. Pensaba que le gustaba el cabello rubio de Edward, al igual que sus ojos castaños, como oro derretido revolviéndose en un cuenco, le parecía curioso, incluso, su baja estatura y el timbre de su voz, grave, rebelde y quisquilloso hacia que se le erizara el vello del cuerpo entero, pero nada más. Y atracción había sentido por muchas personas a lo largo de sus veintinueve años.

Había sido un poco irresponsable de su parte aceptar algo como eso en voz alta, porque eso lo convertía en una realidad a oídos de Maes, que no dejaba de sonreír con triunfo. Era obvio que pensaba que Roy ya había superado su etapa más dolorosa de la viudez, aunque éste se preguntaba todavía si seria de esa manera.

—Pero —continuó Hughes, tornándose serio de nuevo. Roy se sentía como un niño a punto de ser interrogado para un examen oral—, seamos lo más específicos posible, ¿quieres? ¿Es atracción física, deseo sexual o comparación?

—¡Pe-pero qué dices! —exclamó Roy, con ganas de meterse en cualquier hoyo que tuviera a su disposición. Aunque él también tenía cierto hablar sucio, le incomodaba que Maes se refiriera con semejante vulgaridad a  _su_ sexualidad. No era como si pudiera decidir únicamente que las cosas le gustaban así y dejarlas de una manera conveniente. Tenia muchas cosas en qué pensar—, ¡no es tan fácil! —dijo con un murmullo ronco, pues la pareja de antes los volvía a observar.

—¿A no? —inquirió Maes, irrespetuoso de nuevo.

—No.

—Entonces sólo responde lo primero que pienses que te convenga y después lo analizamos entre los dos: ¿Atracción física, deseo sexual o comparación? ¿Tengo qué explicarte de lo que estoy hablando o ya lo sabes? —insistió. Roy no contestó, por lo que dio por sentado la respuesta—, si es atracción física, solamente te llama la atención por sus características, ¿de acuerdo?, algo que podrías encontrar en cualquier otro, si es deseo sexual, podrías satisfacerlo con alguien que tenga sus mismas  _características,_ ¿comprendes? Y si es comparación… bueno, estás jodido.

—Gracias por eso, Hughes —dijo Roy, exasperado y entristecido de nuevo. Sabía que era por comparación—. Atracción física.

—Comparación.

—¡Jódete! ¡¿Para qué demonios me pides que te responda esas preguntas estúpidas si tú lo haces por ti mismo?! —exclamó, sinceramente exasperado. Ésta vez, la pareja de enamorados que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia los observaron y decidieron que sería mejor dejarles su espacio, así que se fueron. Roy respiró el aire fresco de la noche y sintió que éste le llenaba dolorosamente las aletas de la nariz. Demasiada frescura.

—Bueno, los rasgos más distintivos de su físico son idénticos a los de Riza —explicó Hughes, encogiéndose de hombros. Sólo se estaba burlando de él—, cabello, ojos.

—¿Te estás burlando, verdad, Hughes?

—Un poco —admitió éste—, hubiera sido más fácil que respondieras «deseo».

—Puede que también haya un poco de eso —admitió, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Qué demonios era el deseo sino un concepto abstracto de lo más inexacto? La gente solía esconder el amor debajo del deseo y el deseo debajo del amor, ¿no?

Maes guardó silencio largo rato, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón para comenzar a sobarse su barba irregular. Hizo ruidos extraños con la boca que le recordaron a Roy un panal de abejas. Mientras su amigo pensaba, él se dedicó de nuevo a observar las estrellas, deseando poder marcharse de ese lugar pronto para poder pensar a gusto en la soledad de su casa.

Atracción, deseo, ¿no era lo mismo? Si le preguntaban, el sex-appeal de Edward Elric no era nada del otro mundo, por lo que no podía explicarse sí… además, era un hombre, eso debía de resumir las cosas a un solo punto, ¿no? Pero esa clase de cosas no le importaban demasiado, contrario a su vieja actitud. Comenzó a pensar en las comparaciones que había hecho entre él y Riza y se sintió mal: ¿serían éstas en verdad fuertes como para hacerle cambiar su forma de ver las cosas? ¿Un hombre, era eso? ¿Un hombre? ¡Mierda!

—Creo que has estado pensando en lo que te dije antes, ¿no? Si te has imaginado la posibilidad de besar sus labios o tocarlo, estar con él —habló Maes por fin. A Roy no le gustaba su tono de voz, que rayaba en lo sabelotodo. No le quiso responder—. Creo que me sobrepasé un poco contigo aquella vez, Roy, es cierto, lo siento.

—Gracias.

—Pero quiero que comiences a pensar las cosas por ti mismo de nuevo —pidió Hughes.

—¿Estás llamándome tonto o algo por el estilo? —se defendió Mustang, molesto.

—No, pero pregúntate esto: si le pidieras un beso y él accede a dártelo, ¿qué harías después de eso? —preguntó, observando a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Roy estaba rojo de nuevo como una ciruela.

—No lo sé.

—¿Te conformarías con eso?

—No lo sé. Es posible que en vez de decir que sí me diera un puñetazo. Tiene mucha fuerza —explicó, recordando el tirón de manos que Edward le había dado cuando había evitado que golpeara a su padre.

—No pienses en eso. Mejor averígualo.

—¿Qué demonios estás…?

—Con un poco de suerte, le gustas también —animó Hughes, riéndose de lo lindo por la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Roy, que estaba más confundido que nunca.

—No lo creo.

—¡Compruébalo! —protestó Maes mientras caminaba de regreso al salón de fiestas, dejándolo solo como tanto había deseado en un principio, confundido como no hubiera querido terminar. ¿Por qué se sentía como un jodido muñeco de plastilina en manos de un hombre «malo e insensible» como Hughes?

Cuando Edward despertó, fue porque escuchó risas atronadoras en la sala. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo volver a dormir, por lo que pensó que era hora de levantarse. Su reloj despertador marcaba que eran más de las siete y media, por lo que se sintió un poco decepcionado: nunca se había despertado tan temprano en fines de semana.

Se levantó dando un largo bostezo y se calzó las zapatillas de dormir. Bajó a la sala y se encontró a Alphonse y Berthold viendo dibujos animados mientras desayunaban unas cuantas chucherías.

—Buenos días —saludó, tallándose un ojo con el puño mientras se sentaba al otro lado del niño, que respondió al unísono con Alphonse. Parecía mucho más animado que la noche anterior y, lo peor de todo, era que lucia como si con el sueño se hubiera sobrecargado de energía, algo que a Edward sólo le pasaba cuando alguien hacia comentarios estúpidos e hirientes sobre su baja estatura—. ¿Tú padre no te dijo a qué hora vendría por ti, Berthold?

—No —respondió el niño, escuetamente. Parecían gustarle los programas sobre robots, porque estaba muy atento a la pantalla del televisor, aunque no por eso dejaba de masticar ruidosamente sus tostadas. Alphonse le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Anoche me llamó por teléfono para preguntar cómo estabas, pero no me lo dijo —explicó, bostezando de nuevo mientras estiraba los brazos entumidos. Alphonse lo observó con cierta súplica.

—Hermano, cuando el padre del pequeño Berthold llegue, ¿podemos invitarlo a desayunar? Es sólo para que espere un rato —explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Edward, que de pronto pensó que había escuchado mal—, anoche Berthold y yo estuvimos jugando videojuegos un rato y prometimos que hoy terminaríamos.

—Sí, es verdad —confirmó el niño, emocionado.

Edward, que había pensado que Alphonse estaría contento cuando el niño se marchara, se sorprendió. Agarró una tostada del plato de Alphonse y le dio un mordisco.

—No creo que quiera. Parece un hombre muy ocupado —explicó.

—Mi papi no trabaja los fines de semana —corrigió Berthold, observando todavía su programa de televisión—, se queda en casa todo el día y ve deportes y se duerme y habla por teléfono. Pero no sale. ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes otro rato? —preguntó a Alphonse mientras Edward se prometía mentalmente enseñarle a ese pobre crío el uso de la yuxtaposición.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y todos se sobresaltaron. Alphonse se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Edward escuchó la voz de Mustang dándole los buenos días. De pronto, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza: realmente, él no había cuidado del niño, sino Alphonse, posiblemente se molestara por eso… oh, bueno…

Mustang siguió a Alphonse hasta la sala, en donde Edward y el niño desayunaban (Edward acabando con el contenido del plato de Alphonse) e intercambió una mirada con él. Los dos se ruborizaron casi al mismo tiempo, como si supieran secretos vergonzosos mutuos y esa fuera una carga pesada para sus pobres mentes atribuladas.

—¡Papi! —saludó Berthold, emocionado. Roy se sorprendió al verlo: nunca lo había visto tan contento de verlo. Le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle una palmada en la cabeza.

—¿Listo para irnos? —le preguntó, bajando un poco la voz. Edward pudo sentir el aliento con olor a alcohol proveniente de su boca a pesar de que no estaba demasiado cerca del niño, a quien Mustang le estaba hablando. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto, e intervino.

—La verdad es que Berthold quiere pasar el día aquí, jugando con Alphonse, si no te molesta —dijo, observándolo con enojo. Roy no se explicó el porqué de su repentino trato violento. Se irguió cuan alto era y observó el rostro anhelante de Berthold, que ni siquiera en casa de Maes, con la pequeña Elisia, se mostraba tan entusiasmado, y eso que eran casi de la misma edad.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Mmm —dudó, levantando una mano para tocarse la cabeza. No tenía resaca, pero sí se sentía un poco mareado. Le hubiera venido bastante bien una ducha y dormir un poco más. La verdad era que se había ido de la fiesta cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, dejando a Maes, que parecía demasiado entretenido charlando con la cumpleañera, y se había ido a su casa porque le había parecido inseguro y poco saludable ir a recoger al niño a semejantes horas de la noche—, ¿tienes problemas con eso? —le preguntó a Edward.

—De ser así no te lo estaría diciendo —dijo éste, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pues…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —insistió Berthold. Roy intercambió una mirada con Edward, que parecía sinceramente molesto, e iba a negarse cuando Alphonse alegó:

—Usted puede quedarse a desayunar también, señor Mustang, mi hermano prepara buenos panqueques para las mañanas, porque realmente es lo único que sabe cocinar, si quiere también hay café, leche —Edward dijo una palabrota por lo bajo que iba más dirigida hacia la palabra «leche» que a la queja de Alphonse sobre su único consumo de panqueques cuando a Edward le tocaba preparar el almuerzo—, déjenos jugar un rato más, ¿sí?

Roy se sintió un poco comprometido. Entonces, recordó las palabras que Hughes le había dicho la noche pasaba y fue como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada encima. Palideció en menos de lo que canta un gallo y la garganta se le cerró. No era como si le hiciera caso a Maes en todo lo que le dijera, pero… sobre eso… la verdad era que…

—De acuerdo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa al ver que el labio inferior de Berthold comenzaba a temblar como la noche pasada. Alphonse y el niño entonaron un grito de triunfo cuando Roy les dio permiso de jugar un rato más, sin embargo, Edward puso cara de pocos amigos, casi como si le hubieran puesto delante un vaso enorme de leche fresca.

Roy se sintió ofendido y le entraron unas ganas fenomenales de quedarse únicamente para molestar.

—Hermano, hazte cargo. Berthold, vamos a terminar con el juego de anoche, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Alphonse, tomando al niño de la mano para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Roy, por otro lado, ahora que tenia permiso de quedarse a desayunar en casa de los Elric, se sentó al lado de Edward, quien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, para poder ignorarlo con mayor eficacia, se puso a ver el programa que su hermano menor y el niño habían dejado pendiente.

—¿Soy yo o estás enojado conmigo? —le preguntó Roy, fingiendo inocencia. Edward bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, conteniéndose para soltar el motón de ofensas que tenía atoradas en la garganta. Estornudó.

—Seamos honestos, dejaste al niño con nosotros solamente para irte a emborrachar a gusto —replicó, con los ojos cerrados, pues sentía cierta ansiedad en el interior de la nariz que terminaría por hacerlo lloriquear—, cada quien tiene sus formas de ver las cosas y yo no soy quién para prohibirte nada o darte consejos, yo también me he embriagado hasta perder la razón, pero te diré esto: no es bueno para él tener a un padre que se refugie en el alcohol para esconder su verdadero dolor.

Roy se rió. Su intensión en ningún momento fue la de ofender a Edward, pero éste lo vio de esa manera, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de café. Roy lo siguió.

—No me refugio en el alcohol —aclaró el oficial, sintiendo que la risa le quebraba la voz. Desde la noche pasada se estaba riendo mucho.

—No es la primera vez, Mustang. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando hablamos por teléfono hace unos días y hoy has bebido. Demasiado constante, ¿no te parece? Lo digo por el niño, no porque me importe lo que pase contigo —se encogió de hombros al ver la reacción irónica de Mustang, quien sí se ofendió con sus nuevas palabras. Edward le dio la espalda para dar un sorbo a su taza y después servirle un poco de café a él también. Roy lo aceptó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, de esa manera tan particular en la que sólo ellos podían hacerlo, como si fueran confidentes dispuestos únicamente a escuchar penurias. A Roy le hubiera gustado decir muchas cosas, pero no podía. Prefirió perderse en el destello de la piel blanca de Edward mientras éste fingía no percatarse de su presencia, los dos sentados a la mesa de la cocina como una pareja que acaba de despertar y comparte un momento juntos.

En caso de haber tenido oportunidad, Roy le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le gustaba el color de su cabello o el destello claro y decidido de sus ojos. Le hubiera dicho que, a pesar de conocerse desde hace tan poco, lo consideraba una gran parte de su nueva realidad.

—¿Qué demonios me ves? —preguntó Edward cuando se hartó del mutismo de Roy, quien sonrió de nuevo.

—Nada en particular —mintió.


	9. Corazón intemperante

Edward volvió a llenar las tazas de ambos después de largos diez minutos en silencio, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente molesto por la calma ofrecida por su mutismo. Roy se lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza blanca, paladeando el sabor dulzón del café casero, ese que tenía un sabor muy distinto al de las cafeteras de la oficina y al de las tiendas en las que lo solía comprar.

Realmente, toda la casa de los Elric tenía cierto ambiente familiar que él había sentido muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez era por la forma en la que se había criado, la manera en la que había crecido y lo habían educado, pero siempre que se encontraba en un lugar como ese se sentía como un intruso. Tal vez las cosas hubieran ido mejor si Edward no se estuviera torciendo el cuello, observando su costado derecho, para no tener que mirarlo.

Él, por otro lado, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pues se había prendado de las hebras de su cabello, que resplandecían con la luz como si se tratara de oro puro. Lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, enmarañado como si no lo hubiera cepillado desde el día anterior, permitiendo que le enmarcara el rostro como si se tratara de una cortina de seda brillante y dorada.

Se preguntó si sería tan suave como lo imaginaba. Le hubiera gustado enredar sus dedos en él y tirar con violencia, sentir la textura de un cabello nuevo que nunca se había moldeado a sus manos como todos aquellos que había conocido en el pasado y se habían desparramado como una cascada sobre la funda de su almohada. Le hubiera gustado apartar esos dos flequillos que insistían en caer sobre los ojos del muchacho para despejar su frente y observar su cara con mayor claridad. Convencerse.  _Convencerse._

—Me estás poniendo nervioso —advirtió Edward, evitando mirarlo de todas formas. Parpadeó y el manto de pestañas largas que poseía cayó sobre sus ojos como un velo dispuesto a cubrir aquello que Roy deseaba tanto admirar. Los ojos de Edward eran como dos pequeñas cuentas de ámbar.

—Lo siento —dijo Roy, percatándose de que debía ser un poco pesado que alguien te observara con tanta decisión y sin decir nada, aunque desde el principio no había sido su intención causarle incomodidad. Sentía los dedos que sujetaban su taza un poco entumidos a pesar del calor que emanaba la porcelana—, es sólo que… — _¿Sólo que… qué?_ — desde hace unos días quería preguntártelo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mejor dicho, no me había decidido por completo, ya que pienso que es un asunto demasiado personal…

Edward se acomodó sobre el asiento para observarlo de frente. No se le había pasado de largo el hecho de que se suponía que habían invitado a Mustang a desayunar y éste sólo estaba bebiendo café. Posiblemente sería bueno ofrecerle algo más, pero dudó: lo único que quería era que Mustang de una vez se fuera. Había tenido que lidiar con la presencia de Hohenheim durante una semana entera y había sido tedioso, ahora, tener a Mustang sentado enfrente de él era simplemente… agobiante. Perturbador.

—Sólo pregunta —pidió, dándose cuenta de que Roy se portaba remilgoso por respeto y no por indecisión. Mustang asintió con la cabeza y su semblante se ensombreció un poco, por lo que Edward supuso que no sería algo bueno.

—Tu madre… ¿cómo fue? —preguntó por fin el oficial, observando los ojos de Edward directamente, dándose cuenta de cómo se agrandaban y se opacaban a pesar de que la habitación era luminosa. No esperó que Edward respondiera de inmediato. De hecho, se plantó también la posibilidad de que no quisiera hablar con él de eso y no dijera absolutamente nada.

Edward, por otro lado, se aclaró la garganta y observó la superficie de la mesa como si el mantel blanco le estuviera hablando. Levantó una mano y comenzó a seguir los bordados sobre la tela compulsivamente, formando cuadros y rombos. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones para que la voz le volviera a salir entre los labios.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó, como si estuviera hablando de un tema de examen y no de una situación. De pronto, parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años, lo que confirmó la suposición de Roy sobre su responsabilidad como «jefe de familia» al vivir sólo con su hermano menor.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Roy, buscando en sus suministros medio vacios de tacto para no sonar irreverente. Edward levantó su taza y le dio un trago ruidoso a su café.

—Acabas de perder a tu esposa, ¿no es así? Es lógico que quieras enterarte de otros casos para comparar —explicó, intentando parecer desinteresado, aunque sus ojos tenían cierto destello de indiferencia que quería decir que no estaba dispuesto a ceder demasiado sobre el tema. Roy se molestó al escuchar de nuevo la palabra «comparar», como si Hughes no se hubiera pasado la noche entera diciéndole esa clase de cosas estúpidas sobre el deseo, la atracción y la «comparación».

—¿Tienes qué ver las cosas de una manera tan científicamente pesimista cada vez que alguien te hace una pregunta? ¿No puede ser simple interés por conocer más del hombre que cuida de mi hijo? Es importante, sí —dijo, recargando la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y cruzando una pierna con aire arrogante. Edward entornó los ojos—, aunque tal vez tengas razón y quiera familiarizarme con esa clase de cosas. No es como si siendo policía no me encontrara con casos similares muy seguido.

Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si quisiera contemplar las cosas desde un nuevo ángulo.

—Las ciencias son gran parte de la persona que soy, Mustang, hacer hipótesis, comprobarlas, utilizar el método científico a mi manera es parte de la forma en la que he crecido. Y durante un tiempo, mi escape personal fue preguntar a las personas cosas como esas, pensar «no soy el único que está sufriendo algo como esto» para sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo. Estaba muy confundido. Por eso quiero saber si la pregunta que me has hecho es importante. Para ti —explicó, con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, a ambos lados de su taza.

Roy lo observó con ojos vacios durante largo rato. La cocina se había ensombrecido un poco con el paso de las gruesas nubes por el cielo. El silencio, ésta vez, fue irritante, incómodo y cansino, por lo que buscó algo qué decir con desesperación, sólo que su cabeza no parecía querer proporcionarle esa información.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar. De todas formas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, por lo que no podía basar una escala a raíz de eso. Edward pareció quedarse pensando de nuevo, pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que tenia pensado dar, tuvo que guardarla, porque Berthold apareció en la cocina de pronto, tomado de la mano de Alphonse. Roy y Edward se sobresaltaron, como si el conjuro se hubiera roto y la Bella Durmiente estuviera a punto de despertar.

—Nosotros sólo venimos por algo de jugo —explicó Alphonse, emocionado, yendo al aparador por un par de vasos y luego al refrigerador para sacar la caja de jugo de naranja. Edward siguió los movimientos de su hermano con la mirada, tan atentamente, que parecía querer ocupar su lugar para poder abandonar la habitación una vez el jugo estuviera servido.

—Papi, ¿cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar? —preguntó Berthold, acercándose a Roy con más confianza de la que le había mostrado hasta el momento. Le puso una mano sobre la pierna, provocando que a su padre le diera cierta ansiedad debido a su tacto frágil y diminuto. Lo levantó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Intercambió una mirada con Edward, que ahora le prestaba atención al niño.

—Creo que nos iremos en un rato más, pequeño —aclaró, dándole palmaditas amables en la espalda—, prepara tus cosas.

—Pero todavía no terminamos el videojuego. Yo estaba ganando —explicó el niño, ligeramente desesperado. Edward le sonrió con cierta compasión. Cuando él tenía su edad, difícilmente abandonaba la casa de Pinako en Rizenbul, pues le gustaba pasar tiempo con Winry, su única amiga.

—Cierto —dijo Alphonse, con ambos vasos llenos de juego sujetos en las manos. Sólo quince minutos más, estábamos por terminar —pidió, suplicante, a Roy. Éste terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, más por desgana de atender un berrinche en caso de negarse que por verdaderas ganas de quedarse.

El niño soltó una exclamación que sonó como un «¡Yey!», se bajó de las piernas de su padre con un salto y, al hacerlo, dio un manotazo a la taza de café de Roy, que había permanecido en el borde de la mesa todo ese tiempo. El café caliente salpicó el mantel blanco conforme la taza rodaba sobre la mesa, pero la mayor parte del contenido cayó sobre la chaqueta negra de Roy y su camisa azul, además de mojar parte de su pantalón.

Alphonse comenzó una perorata de disculpas mientras corría por todos lados, buscando el rollo de toallas de papel para limpiar la mesa, Roy se levantó de un salto, provocando que su silla cayera al suelo, y comenzó a abanicarse con las manos, pues el café estaba ardiendo, y Edward se levantó también, intentando contener la risa, encontrando más prontamente el rollo de papel para arrancar unos cuantos pliegos y adelantarse a limpiar el mantel. Berthold, que no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, retrocedió hasta la puerta, con las manos aferradas sobre el pecho, angustiado.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —le dijo Edward al ver que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—, Al, ¿por qué no te lo llevas arriba? Mustang, puedo hacerme cargo de esto si me lo das. Vamos arriba para lavarlo —dijo, burlándose abiertamente, mientras Alphonse se apresuraba a tomar a Berthold en brazos y a subir por las escaleras, llevando los dos vasos precariamente sujetos en una de sus manos como si se tratara de una bandeja.

—No es necesario —dijo Roy, quitándose la chaqueta y comenzando a sacudirla. Las gotas de café rebotaron por el piso. La camisa se le había pegado a la piel y lo quemaba. Esa era la situación más incomoda en la que podría haberse metido—, supongo que ésta clase de cosas pasan cuando se tiene niños pequeños, ¿no crees?

—Definitivamente —respondió Edward, con una sonrisa impecable en la cara. Arrancó un puñado más de toallas y las restregó por encima de la camisa de Roy, empapándolas casi de inmediato. Roy, que era considerablemente más alto, lo observaba desde arriba con una expresión extraña mientras que Edward no se percataba de nada—, es enserio. La camisa se estropeará si no lavamos eso de inmediato, así que ven a mi habitación. Te prestaré algo mientras la meto a la lavadora.

—No creo que sea correcto, yo…

—No soy ninguna señorita que deba salvaguardar su honor, pero si quieres quedarte aquí, esperando a que se seque y se eche a perder, de acuerdo —aceptó Edward, proponiéndose rodear la mesa para sentarse de nuevo en el lado «seco» de la mesa. Roy tenía las mejillas calientes.

—Está bien, acepto —dijo, agachando la cara para que Edward no se percatara de cómo las orejas se le ponían rojas al igual que el rostro entero. Edward se levantó de nuevo y salió de la cocina, con Roy pisándole los talones, y subió las escaleras. Roy, que no se había imaginado pasar de la sala en esa casa, observó los detalles de las paredes que rodeaban la escalera, que también estaban cubiertas de retratos, intentando no parecer demasiado obvio.

Edward, por todo lado, se movía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, como si hiciera eso todos los días. Roy esperó, honestamente, que no fuera así. Al final, el muchacho abrió la primera puerta del rellano y entró, dejándola abierta para que Roy pasara. Éste se sintió de nuevo como un adolescente haciendo algo indebido, algo que generalmente no le pasaba más que con él.

Mientras Edward iba hacia el baño para buscar unas toallas limpias y esponjosas, Roy se permitió observarlo todo a su alrededor. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado en una habitación tan juvenil, por lo que se sorprendió un poco al verde inmerso de nuevo en ese mundo, aunque Edward tenia gustos un poco… extraños en comparación a lo que se había imaginado, como las lámparas de lava a ambos lados de su escritorio, en donde cinco burbujas se mecían de arriba hacia abajo con sorprendente lentitud en un liquido rojo.

La cama era grande, cubierta con cobijas azules y almohadas enfundadas en un blanco opalino que contrastaba con la madera oscura de la cabecera de la cama. Pensó en sentarse, pero no quiso tener más contacto con la viscosidad de su camisa, que se pegaba a su piel, por lo que decidió permanecer de pie.

—¿Te gusta la tecnología? —preguntó, observando las fotografías de brazos y piernas mecánicos que había pegadas a un tablero de madera colgado en la pared frente a la cama. Edward, que salía del baño con un montón de toallas blancas en los brazos, observó las imágenes que Roy estaba señalando.

—Ah, no, son de mi amiga Winry —explicó—, hace unos meses hizo un proyecto escolar basado en implantes tecnológicos a los que les dice «Automail». Prótesis hechas de acero. Dame la camisa. La meteré a lavar junto con tu chaqueta y te la doy en un rato.

—Vaya —dijo Roy, dándose cuenta de que Edward le pedía que se desnudara delante de él con demasiada simpleza. No quería que las cosas se prestaran a malentendidos, por lo que pensó en cerrar la puerta, aunque eso, por supuesto, hubiera ido en contra de sus propósitos de no querer hacer pensar a nadie lo que no era—, en verdad que esto no es necesario —intentó decir, pero Edward lo observaba con cara de no querer perder más tiempo.

—Entonces desde un principio no debiste decir que sí —lo reprendió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Roy sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. En ciertos aspectos, era más pudoroso de lo que su libertinaje verbal permitía ver—, pero si te da pena puedes desvestirte en el baño —siguió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Roy aceptó la propuesta sólo para que no viera lo coloradas que estaban sus mejillas. Detestaba, todavía, la idea de que un mocoso le estuviera diciendo qué hacer.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, entró y cerró la puerta. Todo estaba pintado de color blanco, por lo que de inmediato sintió que las luces le dañaban los ojos. Se hizo pantalla con una de las manos para ubicarse mejor y, en cuanto logró recomponerse, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con rapidez. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos, se había sentido tan expuesto delante de alguien, ni siquiera de una mujer. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera y no tener que sentirse tan acorralado delante de un simple muchacho. Si al menos pudiera hacer que las cosas fueran de otra manera… si al menos no fuera él el único que tuviera que quedarse desnudo… si al menos Edward también se quitara algo de ropa de encima…

Se preguntaba si algo como eso se aplicaría al supuesto «Intercambio Equivalente». Se puso una de las toallas blancas que Edward le había entregado sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta del baño, con el torso desnudo y todavía húmedo de café. Edward se había sentado en la cama, tenía una pierna cruzada y veía el continuo paso de las manecillas del reloj colocado en su mesita de noche. No tenía el aspecto de alguien que se avergüenza porque un hombre semidesnudo permanece a sus espaldas, algo que contribuyó a que Roy se calmara un poco, aunque su cara seguía roja.

—Aquí está —dijo, entregándole la camisa manchada y mojada a Edward, quien se giró para tomarla. Por un segundo, Roy pensó que haría alguna clase de comentario déspota, pero fue todo lo contrario: los ojos de Edward se deslizaron con parsimonia desde su cuello hasta su pecho, contemplando la piel blanca que revestía sus pectorales, patinando sobre la satinada piel hasta llegar a su abdomen. Roy, más que sentirse alagado, pensó en sí mismo como un fenómeno de feria.

Edward estiró la mano para tomar la camisa, aun sin dejar de contemplar el perfecto abdomen de Roy Mustang y balbuceó que «iría a lavarla y secarla junto con la chaqueta, que no se tardaría y podía ponerse cómodo» aunque tuvo problemas para girarse y encontrar la puerta, pues no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera… encontró la perilla por fin y salió precipitadamente. Roy lo oyó trastabillar en la escalera.

Mientras esperaba, se sentó en la cama y, con libertad, se recargó en la cabecera, cerrando los ojos un segundo para descansar. ¿Quién diría que las cosas fueran a terminar de semejante manera tan tonta? Y, en verdad, supuso que esa clase de cosas eran comunes con los niños pequeños, pero le hubiera gustado que pasara en su casa, en donde pudiera disponer con libertad de un baño caliente y una habitación propia para sentirse bobo a gusto.

Por otro lado, le desagradaba mucho la forma en que se habían desarrollado las cosas, pues nunca había pensado en terminar metido en la habitación de Edward Elric estando empapado en café caliente.

Se alcanzó otra de las toallas blancas colocadas al pie de la cama y comenzó a limpiarse el pecho y el estómago, que todavía escurrían pequeñas gotas. Sentía la piel pegajosa y el tacto viscoso del liquido comenzaba a crear un pequeño rastro oscuro ahí donde había caído. Olía a café.

Edward volvió cinco minutos después, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y ésta vez cerró la puerta de la recámara al entrar, por lo que Roy dio por sentado que no le pediría que bajaran a la sala, como había pensado. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cálida que era la atmosfera en ese lugar, como si un dragón respirara contra las paredes.

Edward se sentó en la cama, adoptando la postura de la flor de loto, y lo observó con cierto interés. De nuevo hizo que Roy se sintiera como un espécimen de circo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin poder contenerse, pues Edward lo observaba con demasiada insistencia, pero sin ninguna clase de interés latente.

—Las cicatrices —dijo, señalándole el torso, el costado y el brazo izquierdo. Roy comprendió de qué iba la cosa—, ¿son de bala?

—La del brazo no —explicó, extendiéndolo para mostrárselo mejor. Edward echó un vistazo evaluativo más de cerca, ahora que tenía su permiso—, pero las del torso y el costado, sí. Son de hace años. No he tenido mucho trabajo externo desde que mi esposa se marchó de casa. Por su embarazo, es decir.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma curiosa, como si pudiera contemplar las cosas que Roy estaba mencionando, aunque en realidad estaba contemplando su propio pasado.

—¿Por qué dejaste que se marchara si de todas formas habías tomado la decisión de tener un trabajo de oficina? —preguntó con ligero interés, aunque sus ojos volvían a mostrar cierto destello peyorativo. Roy respiró profundo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque ese trabajo de oficina conllevaba una decisión todavía más grande: quiero llegar a la cima, niñera, y para eso, ella era mi mano derecha, hasta que supimos que Berthold venía en camino. Entonces, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para darme espacio —se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que su voz era monocorde, le dolía hablar sobre eso.

—Lo dices como si desde un principio hubiera sido un estorbo.

—Nunca —aclaró, apretando los dientes, luchando por no exaltarse como había hecho cuando se habían encontrado frente a la escuela de Edward—, pero era complicado.

—Mi padre debió pensar algo parecido cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse —susurró Edward, encogiéndose de hombros como Mustang había hecho momentos antes. Tomó uno de los cojines de la cama y lo abrazó contra su pecho, a modo de barrera. Mustang no se lo reprochó. Le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo—. Y es complicado también. Creo que él nunca se ha interesado verdaderamente en nosotros. Aunque diga que sí y Alphonse quiera pensar que es cierto.

Roy no dijo nada ni hizo ninguna clase de movimiento, por lo que Edward pensó que tenía la libertad de seguir hablando, aunque no lo hizo. De nuevo, el silencio, pero en ese ambiente caliente que parecía hacer que las cosas se expandieran de manera aparatosa, como un gas penetrando en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

»—Cuando preguntaste por mi madre —continuó Edward después de una pausa—, ¿qué era lo que realmente querías saber? ¿Si deja de doler con el paso del tiempo? ¿Si se vuelve a encontrar la verdadera tranquilidad y sosiego? ¿Qué harías si te dijera que no?

Roy no tuvo qué hacer demasiado esfuerzo por encontrar una respuesta a sus cuestionamientos. Además, Edward lo observaba de una manera tan pura, que mentirle o inventarse una respuesta hubiera sido como ofenderlo vulgarmente, por lo que no pudo resistirse a decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz. Además, no era como si no lo hubiera sabido desde el primer momento…

—Te creería. Y tendría que hacerme a la idea. Dejaría de fantasear con una realidad que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser la mía y…

—Sufrirías.

—Sí.

—Y comenzarías a desear imposibles, ¿no crees? —susurró, sonriendo con cierta melancolía, mientras se estiraba por encima de la cama hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche para tomar un portarretratos que le tendió a Roy con manos temblorosas. El marco, hermoso, de color negro con incrustaciones de diamantes de fantasía, rodeaba la imagen de una familia de tres: ella, la más alta entre los dos niños de rostros soñadores y sonrisas ensanchadas, era bella. Con su larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta baja y suelta que caía por encima de su hombro derecho, resaltando la oscura luz achocolatada de sus ojos luminosos—. Yo continuamente pensaba que a ella la habían abandonado y ahora ella nos abandonaba a nosotros. Y fue difícil… perdonarla.

—¿Perdonarla? —preguntó Roy sin comprender, aunque algo en su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, como si su corazón entendiera mejor esa palabra que su cabeza. Sí, así era…

—Por irse —aclaró Edward, con los ojos fijos en la esquina superior derecha del marco. Roy sintió sus palabras como si lo hubieran abofeteado, por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta con un ruido seco al tiempo que le entregaba de nuevo la fotografía, lentamente, con respeto. Edward la tomó y la colocó boca abajo sobre la cama, casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Creo que ella siempre fue mi tesoro más grande, hasta que tuve que hacerme cargo de Alphonse. Pero desde el comienzo enfocaba mal las cosas. Buscaba una forma de negar la situación para no tener que enfrentar la nueva realidad. Hasta que por fin lo entendí.

Roy no quiso preguntar qué demonios había entendido. De hecho, le hubiera gustado mucho pedirle que se quedara callado, ahora que le estaba contestando todas esas preguntas que había tenido metidas en la cabeza como astillas desde hace un mes, pero no pudo. Con la garganta bien seca, no estaba seguro de poder mencionar siquiera un monosílabo sin que le falseara la voz.

Había estado pensando en todo eso durante la noche pasada, observando el manto de estrellas que se extendía por encima de su cabeza y la de Maes como si en éstas descubriera una verdad única que se abría para él como si se encontrara al otro lado de una Puerta, pero por alguna razón, prefería mantener la venda sobre sus ojos y seguir ilusionado, a pesar de todo.

Y no se estaba comportando como un tonto o un ingenuo, era sólo que… como ya se había dado cuenta y como había dicho Edward, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían y tal vez se estaba enfocando mal también.

Había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven, casi un niño, y aunque Madame Christmas había mantenido vivos sus recuerdos en él, las cosas se habían aplicado completamente diferentes a su juicio cuando Riza se había ido, porque el amor que había compartido con ella había durado años, maravillosos años que él mismo se había encargado de apagar al distanciarse.

Y sí, también había estado enojado con ella por haberse metido en esa pelea que no le correspondía, por no utilizar toda su fuerza y sus medios para defenderse. Por dejarse vencer. Por dejar a Berthold en sus manos después de tanto tiempo lejos de él. Y luego se había deprimido como nunca lo había hecho y eso había sido el acabose.

—Mustang —lo llamó Edward al darse cuenta de que éste se había quedado en blanco durante largos segundos. Roy lo observó, acordándose de que estaba ahí con él—, esto no debe darte demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo, levantando la manga de su pijama sobre el brazo derecho, mostrándole la profunda cicatriz que había dejado la mordida de zorro años atrás—, no necesitas más problemas, como lo quieras entender. Digamos que yo me volví propenso a los accidentes.

Roy se empinó sobre la cama, provocando que la toalla que le cubría los hombros y la espalda resbalara y cayera sobre la cama, pero no le importó. Sujetó la muñeca de Edward y tiró del brazo de éste para observar más de cerca la cicatriz del brazo. Edward no se quejó. Aunque estaba hablando sobre el abuso del alcohol que Roy tenia como un posible problema en caso de que perdiera el control, no estaba muy seguro de que el oficial lo hubiera escuchado.

Ahí en donde Roy tenia puesta la palma de su mano, aferrándolo con una fuerza sorpresiva, se generó cierto calor que les recorrió a ambos el cuerpo como si se tratara de un shock eléctrico. Intercambiaron una mirada. Por el movimiento, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Si Roy levantaba la cara apenas unos centímetros, entonces…

—Creo que ya fue suficiente —dijo Edward de repente, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia la puerta—. Meteré tu camisa y la chaqueta a la secadora y las tendrás en un par de minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, sí —dijo Roy, un poco tomado por sorpresa. Lo vio salir y aprovechó ese pequeño momento para restregarse las manos por la cara. De nuevo, la sensación de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese le ganó, por lo que estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero se contuvo. Sentía que debía respetar ese lugar debido a la confianza que le estaban brindando, por lo que se quedó quieto en donde estaban, sufriendo en silencio, sólo acompañado por el constante movimiento de las manecillas del reloj.

Roy se despidió de los hermanos Elric bajo el umbral de la puerta de la casa. Llevaba a Berthold en brazos y el niño agitaba la mano diciendo adiós mientras su padre le regalaba una mirada indiscreta a Edward, que estaba recargado con sencillez en una de las paredes del recibidor. No habían continuado su charla. Roy había recibido su ropa, impecable y seca, y se había vestido de nuevo, delante de él ésta vez, percatándose mientras lo hacia de la mirada potente y desvergonzada de Edward, que se deslizaba ésta vez por todos los músculos de sus brazos y hombros.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si sería verdad que únicamente estaba al pendiente de sus cicatrices. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, hubiera deseado que no.

—Por la conversación, niñera… gracias —dijo, antes de girar sobre los talones y emprender el camino hacia su auto bajo el tempestuoso tiempo, que parecía cambiar cada segundo según el flujo del viento.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente entró a la casa y se preguntó si había sido la conversación correcta la que habían tenido en su habitación. De cierto modo, se alegró de que Alphonse no los hubiera oído.

Por la tarde, como de costumbre, Winry pasó a visitarlos y a comer con ellos. Llevaba al hombro su bolso del colegio y lucia radiante con su abrigo de terciopelo negro, aunque lucia un poco cansada. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con Alphonse, esperando a que el caldo de pollo por fin estuviera listo. Había dicho que seria buena fuente de energías para los hermanos convalecientes.

—¿Tuvieron visitas? —preguntó la muchacha, observando el montón de trastes en el fregadero y los vasos abandonados y medio llenos cerca del horno. Aunque había veces en las que Edward y Alphonse se tardaban un poco en hacer los correspondientes deberes del hogar, nunca habían sido tan descuidados.

—Sí, el niño al que mi hermano cuidó la otra vez y su padre —explicó Alphonse, a quien de inmediato se le pusieron coloradas las mejillas. Ni qué decir que todo ese tiempo había estado temiendo la posibilidad de que el oficial Mustang se hubiera molestado de verdad.

—Oh, ¿y qué vinieron a hacer aquí los dos? —preguntó Winry, verdaderamente interesada. Edward estaba estudiando en su habitación, por lo que aprovechó libremente la oportunidad para cotillear con el hermano menor. Los ojos le destellaban con cierta malicia—, me sorprende que Edward volviera a prestarse para cuidar de un niño pequeño, pensé que ya no quería hacerlo porque ese Mustang le había caído muy mal.

—Pues el niño es muy bueno, se llama Berthold. Parece sentirse un poco abandonado, ¿sabes?, así que me pasé el día entero jugando con él. Y su padre, bueno… parece severo, pero creo que de todas formas es alguien amable. Es oficial de policía… y estuvo un rato en la habitación de mi hermano y ya sabes que él no deja que casi nadie se meta ahí —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. A sus espaldas, el caldo comenzó a hervir.

A Winry le dio un tic en la comisura de la boca y su sonrisa se convirtió lentamente en una mueca.

—¿Y… qué exactamente estaba haciendo ese hombre en la habitación de Edward, Alphonse? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. La cara de Alphonse se puso todavía más roja.

—Oh, pues… estaba esperando a que su ropa se secara, estaba un poco mojada. Así que mi hermano le dejó estar un rato en su recámara mientras esperaban a que se secara —dijo, no sabiendo muy bien si Winry había comprendido. Iba a explicar el asunto de Berthold y la taza de café cuando ella se levantó con expresión ofendida y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada y confundida.

—¿Un hombre desnudo, en la habitación de Edward?

—Ah, sí… pero no es como si…

—¡No pensé que él fuera de esos!

—No, es que… ¿qué? —preguntó Alphonse, espantado.

—Dime, Alphonse…  _ellos se…_

Cuando Winry dijo la palabra «gustan» Alphonse sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con una sartén en la cabeza.

 


	10. Pensamiento equivocado

Edward bajó al comedor para buscar un poco de jugo en el refrigerador, esperando que Alphonse y Berthold no se lo hubieran terminado todo, pero en cuanto entró en la habitación, se encontró con una mirada iracunda de parte de Winry y una aterrada de Alphonse.

Se preguntó si la chica sólo estaría de mal humor o si su malestar se debería a algo dicho por Alphonse, pero fuera lo que fuera, hubiera preferido no enterarse: Winry, que estudiaba tecnología y mecánica (como hobbie gracias al viejo trabajo de su abuela), solía llevar llaves inglesas en los bolsillos como si se tratara de horquillas para el cabello. Edward, que había crecido lleno de moretones gracias a esa costumbre, sabia que era mejor evitarla cuando estaba de malas que intentar convencerla de que se animara un poco más.

Abrió el refrigerador y sintió los ojos de Winry, tan azules como un cielo despejado, fijos en su nuca, por lo que se estremeció y pensó que sería mejor huir, en vez de seguir buscando el jugo entre la cesta de huevos y las cajas de leche (puaj).

—Edward —dijo la muchacha, llevándose cualquier oportunidad de escape. Su voz era tan fría, que Edward temió un regaño más fuerte de lo que en verdad se estaba imaginando. Intentando mantener la calma, encontró por fin la caja de jugo, la tomó, cerró la puerta del frigorífico y fue a buscar un vaso, siempre consciente de que los ojos de Winry seguían cada uno de sus movimientos como él había seguido los de Alphonse durante la mañana, cuando hablaba con Mustang.

Lo irónico de la situación era que él también estaba buscando jugo.

—¿Qué-qué pasa, Winry? —dijo, fingiendo que se aclaraba la garganta para ocultar su titubeo. Encontró un vaso de color azul en el mueble sobre el fregadero y lo tomó, sirviéndose los restos de jugo en el interior de la caja todavía sin observar a la muchacha.

Alphonse estaba tan silencioso, que Edward casi ni se había percatado de que se encontraba ahí. Temblaba y observaba alternativamente a Winry como a su hermano mayor, quien, dando un sorbo a su vaso, por fin giró sobre los talones para observar a Winry, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco.

—Alphonse acaba de decirme algo que me está… preocupando —dijo la muchacha, intentando adoptar un tono de voz dulce y calmado y no uno feroz e intimidante—, ¿desde cuándo tienes la costumbre de traer invitados a la casa y permitirles pasar más allá de la sala para que visiten  _tu_ recámara estando  _desnudos_?

Edward, que nunca había tenido un control lo suficientemente domado sobre sus emociones, estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo que se estaba tomado y de inaugurar sus fosas nasales como fuentes de líquidos dulces. De haber tenido un poco más de jugo en la boca, estaba seguro de que se hubiera ahogado también.

—¿Qué demonios…? Alphonse, ¿qué diablos fue lo que le dijiste? —preguntó, encarando a su hermano, que para esos momentos estaba más blanco que la cal y sudaba a borbotones, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Posiblemente la fiebre le estaba volviendo.

—Yo-yo no dije lo que estás pensando que dije, hermano —exclamó, levantando ambas manos a modo de barrera entre él y Edward, que había fruncido el entrecejo—, yo sólo dije… dije que el señor Mustang había estado en tu habitación…  _sin camisa…_ eso fue lo que dije… —exclamó a modo de defensa, sin darse cuenta del pleonasmo.

—¡Pues entonces también debiste decirle a Winry que Mustang estaba en mi habitación porque su hijo le tiró encima el café y porque me ofrecí a prestarle algo con qué cubrirse mientras le secaba la ropa! —exclamó, enojado, dejando el vaso con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que parte de su contenido se derramó, salpicando a Winry y Alphonse, que instintivamente se hicieron hacia atrás, con el sonido de las patas de madera de sus sillas arrastrándose sobre el suelo.

—¡Es que no pude explicarle! —se defendió Alphonse, molestándose un poco también. A pesar de eso, Winry parecía ser la más enojada de los tres. Se levantó y encaró a Edward, a quien rebasaba en altura por unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡No te desquites con él! —Ordenó a voz en cuello—, ¡él sólo hizo un comentario y es verdad que yo lo malinterpreté! ¡Sólo me interesa saber desde cuándo demonios metes a personas a tu habitación como si se tratara de otra parte de la casa y les permites andar por ahí con semejante libertad cuando ni siquiera te preocupas por tener más amigos! ¡Pensé que tú y ese tal Mustang eran…!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué de  _qué_?! —se defendió la muchacha, con las mejillas coloradas, dándose cuenta de que podrían empeorar las cosas en caso de decir lo que verdaderamente se había estado imaginando: que Edward tenía  _algo qué ver_ con Mustang. Algo que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

—¡Dime qué demonios pensaste! —aulló Edward, alzándose inconscientemente sobre las puntas de los pies para mirarla directo a los ojos. Esa simple diferencia física hizo que Winry se tranquilizara, dándose cuenta del fuerte latido de su corazón y del enojo que burbujeaba en su estómago como si se tratara de lava hirviendo.

Creyó que, definitivamente, había malinterpretado las cosas. Y pensó, también, que los celos le habían ganado porque, hasta ese momento, ella, aparte de Alphonse y Pinako eran las únicas personas que tenían permitido el acceso a la habitación de Edward, algo casi pueril y banal para otras personas, pero algo que, también, demostraba el grado de confianza que alguien como Edward Elric podía llegar a tener en las personas, pues desde la muerte de su madre, Trisha, era muy poco lo que se había esforzado en mantener relaciones sociales.

—Yo… no pensé nada, Ed —dijo, usando el diminutivo cariñoso para darle a entender a Edward que le pedía disculpas. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo rubio le cubriera los ojos. Tenía las manos apretadas en puño.

Edward la observó de pies a cabeza y después intercambió una mirada con Alphonse, que había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y había entrelazado sus dedos para después dejar descansar sobre ellos su mentón. Tenía las mejillas rojas, pero observaba la situación con sorprendente tranquilidad, tal vez esperando a que los ánimos se calmaran para, de nuevo, hacerse participe de las cosas. De todas formas, observaba a Edward de manera extraña.

—Basta, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Edward con un murmullo. La ira que sentía se evaporaba con lentitud como si se tratara del agua en un charco alcanzado por los rayos del sol—. Mustang quería hablar conmigo antes de que Berthold le tirara la taza de café encima —explicó, observando a Alphonse—, le ofrecí subir a mi habitación porque era un tema serio y no quería que ni tú ni Berthold lo escucharan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Winry, cuyas manos temblaban. El perfume que despedía su esbelto y blanco cuello inundaba la cocina, llenándola de frescura.

—Me preguntó por mamá —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros para restar importancia al asunto, aunque, en el fondo, recordar la conversación que había tenido con Mustang le dolía y le fastidiaba mucho. Mientras hablaba, pensó en el momento en el que le había mostrado la cicatriz de su brazo derecho a Roy y éste lo había sujetado para ver mejor. Casi sintió de nuevo el choque eléctrico que provocó su piel sobre la suya…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ésta vez Alphonse, cuya voz había adquirido un matiz serio y un poco forzado. Winry permanecía inmóvil, a unos cuantos pasos de Edward, quien no la observó.

—Por su esposa. Le está siendo muy difícil sobrellevar su… bueno, ya sabes. Además, nunca ha tenido una relación muy buena con su hijo, así que ahora hacerse cargo de él le está costando mucho trabajo —dijo, no queriendo ahondar mucho más en un tema que sentía que no le correspondía.

—Sí, me pareció que Berthold le tiene un poco de rechazo, de temor, aunque parece que lo quiere también —comentó Alphonse con un dejo de cariño en la voz. Posiblemente por eso se había llevado tan bien con el niño, pensó Edward, porque Alphonse había pasado por una etapa similar después de la muerte de Trisha.

—Todo es muy complicado —siguió Edward, ignorando el hecho de que Winry había posado una mano sobre el respaldo de su silla, como si temiera perder el equilibrio—, además, tomemos en cuenta el hecho de que Mustang es un idiota. Creo que le cuesta mucho trabajo lidiar con sus propios sentimientos sin portarse egoísta, lo que lo está orillando a un fuerte caso de estrés postraumático. Y piensa que el único amigo que tiene no lo comprende, así que está buscando nuevos panoramas.

—Entiendo —dijo Alphonse, cuya visión de Mustang cambió totalmente—. Creo que es bueno que hables con él, hermano, si necesita apoyo…

—Pero es un idiota —se quejó Edward, sobándose las sienes al sentir cansancio tan sólo de pensar todos los altercados que habían tenido hasta ese momento y en el hecho de que seguían hablándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto, Winry se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el asiento acolchado de su silla, dejando que los tacones de sus botas resbalaran en el piso blanco mientras unía sus manos en actitud penosa. Edward pensó en decir algo, pero no pudo, pensó que sería mejor dejarla en paz: de todas formas, no tenia idea de qué demonios podría haberse imaginado y tal vez sólo se estaba preocupando por él.

Salió de la cocina y, bostezando, subió las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, lamentando haber faltado cinco días al colegio, puesto que ahora tendría que ponerse al corriente con las materias antes de que sus estrictos maestros comenzaran a quejarse.

En la cocina, Winry se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada mientras Alphonse se levantaba a apagar la olla de caldo colocada sobre la estufa, pues ya estaba silbando. El aroma comenzó a extenderse con lentitud por la habitación cuando se puso el guante de cocina que colgaba del ganchillo metálico en la pared y levantó la tapa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Winry se aclaró la garganta, intentando llamar la atención.

—Al —susurró—, no le menciones lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? Me equivoqué.

—Uhm… pero es cierto que es extraño que él le permita una confianza como esa a un hombre que apenas conoce. Pienso que hay algo más entre ellos, ¿sabes? ¡Pero no es nada como lo que te has imaginado! —Exclamó, al observar por encima del hombro y percatarse de que la expresión de su amiga de la infancia no mostraba más que decepción y derrota—, ¡creo que mi hermano está ayudando a Mustang a no convertirse en una versión de mi padre!

—¿Qué?

Alphonse volvió a poner la tapa metálica sobre la olla, se quitó el guante de cocina y lo puso en su respectivo lugar antes de volver a sentarse en su silla, delante de Winry. Los restos de jugo que habían quedado sobre la madera (sin mantel después del accidente con el café), habían comenzado a formar un pequeño surco que se extendía con lentitud hasta chorrear por un borde de la mesa.

—Mustang perdió a su esposa hace un tiempo. Al menos eso es lo que mi hermano me ha comentado —explicó. Winry asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que le seguía el hilo—, a mi hermano no le gusta ni le parece atractivo, mucho menos creo que tenga esa clase de gustos —negó con la cabeza para apoyar con más firmeza sus palabras—, pero pienso que teme por Berthold y no quiere que Mustang se convierta en el mismo desastre que es nuestro padre, después de verlo de nuevo. Sabes que todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí ésta semana, mi hermano no salió de su recámara ni una sola vez.

—Sí. Es tan inmaduro —confirmó Winry, cuyos ojos estaban un poco irritados—, ¿pero a él qué más le da ese sujeto, Mustang?

—Bueno, tal vez se estén volviendo amigos…

—Amigos…

—Amigos —confirmó Alphonse, tajante ante la duda que demostraba Winry y la que él mismo había tenido antes—, sobre todo si se sienten compañeros de la misma soledad.

Cuando por fin terminó de estudiar los temas que suponía sus compañeros habían visto, Edward se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y caminó con desgana hasta su cama, en la que se derribó con pesadez al sentir la punzada violenta de su mano. No le gustaba escribir tanto. En esos momentos, pensaba que un Automail como los que se mostraban en las fotografías pegadas a su panel de madera en la pared le serviría para no sentir dolor.

Hundió el rostro en su almohada y se acomodó mejor. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando se percató de que cierto aroma familiar estaba impregnado en una parte de sus cobijas, pero le costó trabajo reconocerlo hasta que vio la toalla blanca tirada en el suelo. La había tirado él mismo al arrojarse sobre la cama sin contemplaciones. Se estiró por el borde de la cama y la levantó, dejándola a su lado por la pereza que le daba levantarse y llevarla al cuarto de baño.

El aroma de Mustang se había impregnado en toda la tela y, al tenerla más cerca, se elevó hasta sus fosas nasales como la vaharada de un perfume exótico. Tenia que admitir que le gustaba más el aroma de Mustang que el que su padre solía impregnar en las habitaciones cuando entraba a observar a sus hijos dormir. Posiblemente eso era porque odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Van Hohenheim.

Bostezó y giró en la cama para acomodarse boca arriba y observar el techo. La verdad era que, durante su estancia en su recámara, no se había concentrado sólo en las cicatrices que Mustang lucia por el cuerpo, sino que había pensado también en su físico en general, en la forma en la que sus ojos y cabello negros parecían acoplarse a la perfección con su piel blanca, en como parecía tener las medidas perfectas. En la simetría de su cara… en su cabello despeinado… en el aroma que ahora reposaba a su lado impregnado en una toalla blanca…

Enrolló la tela hasta hacerla un ovillo y la arrojó con fuerza contra la puerta del baño, en donde se estrelló y se desmadejó hasta llegar al suelo. No necesitaba pensar en esa clase de cosas. Mucho menos necesitaba caer en la conmiseración o la lástima. Sabía que eso no era lo correcto.

Cuando bajó a comer, Winry se había ido ya, pues se había citado con unas amigas en el centro comercial, aprovechando un poco el buen clima de esa mañana. En secreto, Edward se alegró muy poco, porque no tenía ganas de contemplar su expresión. Posiblemente siguiera un poco enfadada, así que no quería sentirse responsable.

Alphonse estaba un poco distraído en la sala, con el televisor prendido en un documental sobre aves que, generalmente, ni de broma le hubiera llamado la atención. Tenía delante un plato con comida medio lleno y sujetaba entre los dedos un tenedor que parecía estar a punto de perder todo su equilibrio y precipitarse al suelo. Los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en un punto sobre la pantalla del televisor con una atención inquietante.

Edward se quedó de pie bajo el dintel de la entrada a la sala, observándolo con cierta curiosidad, pero pronto decidió que era más importante la atención a su estómago, por lo que giró y fue hacia la cocina. Escuchó el ruido de los resortes del sillón cuando Alphonse se levantó y también sus pasos cuando lo siguió, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué estaba enojada Winry? —preguntó Edward, buscando un plato lo suficientemente grande en el mueble al lado del refrigerador. Alphonse no respondió de inmediato.

—Ah, uhm… creo que estaba un poco irritada desde antes de llegar a la casa —mintió, tamborileando sobre la superficie de la mesa con sus largos dedos blancos.

—¿Entonces porqué pareces tan preocupado? ¿Y qué demonios le interesaba a ella si meto a un hombre o no a mi habitación, o a una mujer? —aclaró, pues el rostro de Alphonse se puso rojo como una manzana ante la primera proposición.

—Creo que es cierto que a los dos nos llama un poco la atención tu relación con el señor Mustang. ¿No se han vuelto demasiado cercanos en muy poco tiempo? —preguntó, hablando con lentitud, tanteando el terreno. Edward, que se estaba sirviendo la carne en esos momentos, no captó el significado de sus palabras muy bien—. ¿No habías dicho que no volverías a trabajar y que tramitarías una beca en el colegio para no volver a tener más problemas de dinero? —le recordó, sintiendo que se tensaba un poco.

Edward, por otro lado, no le dio mayor importancia a las cosas. Se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar los cubiertos a un cajón.

—Sí, lo dije y luego caí enfermo y he faltado al colegio durante una semana, ¿recuerdas? Además, me da pena el niño —explicó, sin exaltarse demasiado. Todo lo que se tuviera que decir sobre ese tema, creía que ya lo había gritado esa mañana.

—Pero ahora sí la tramitarás y después no tendrás nada que ver de nuevo con Mustang —insistió Alphonse, interesado.

—Supongo —admitió Edward, aunque una punzada de incomodidad hizo que le doliera el estómago. Puso los platos en la mesa, indispuesto a llevarlos hasta el salón—, ¿qué te traes con Mustang, eh? Sé que es estúpido, pero en el fondo pienso que no es tan mal tipo. Es decir, se está esforzando.

—Sí, bueno, si tú lo dices…

Edward, dándose cuenta de que esa era una respuesta demasiado abierta para el tema, se preguntó si en verdad Alphonse se encontraría bien. Supuso que su malestar tenía que ver con el escándalo que había armado Winry durante la mañana y lo lamentó, porque en verdad que él no estaba haciendo nada malo como para que se lo reprocharan. Además, Mustang no podía ser considerado ni siquiera un amigo… ¿de qué se preocupaban? Tal vez les molestaba que se rodeara de gente mayor… pero él nunca había tenido inconvenientes con eso.

—Ya basta —amonestó, poniéndose serio. El zumbido del televisor que se escuchaba desde la sala acompañaba el murmullo de sus palabras—, dime qué demonios te pasa.

—¿Eh? —Siseó Alphonse, quien sintió que comenzaba a sudar—, na-nada…

—¿Qué te ha metido en la cabeza Winry, uh? —insistió Edward, incomodándose.

—Pues…

—¡Sólo dilo! —exclamó, exasperado de una vez por todas. Alphonse se sobresaltó ante su grito, por lo que terminó aceptando que debía decir las cosas, aún si eso iba en contra de la petición de Winry.

—Es que ella cree… no, creyó que tú y Mustang…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se gustan… —terminó Alphonse. La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Edward fue mucho más de lo que el menor de los Elric pudo soportar, por lo que pensó en alejarse lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, pero, de todas formas, era como si Edward se hubiera petrificado en su sitio: de hecho, Alphonse pensó que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

La tranquilidad del hogar era algo que Roy añoraba cuando el trabajo lo cansaba al grado del desmayo, pero en esos momentos le hubiera gustado en cualquier otro lugar, posiblemente acompañado de unas cuantas personas que no hablaran mucho, escuchando música a un volumen moderado, bebiendo una copa e ignorando los sutiles coqueteos de una dama, pero en vez de eso, permanecía sentado en su cama, escuchando las risas de Berthold provenientes de la sala, pues ese día emitían su programa favorito.

Se había desabotonado la camisa hasta el pecho, permitiendo que la brisa fresca de la tarde le diera un poco de paz. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarla, pues Edward había hecho un trabajo fantástico lavándola y secándola, pero era consciente de que debería tomar un baño para eliminar el penetrante olor a café que se le había impregnado en la piel. Era sólo que se sentía incapaz de moverse… incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

Le hubiera gustado simplemente dormir y dejar de pensar en el tormento que le ofrecían sus pensamientos, que viajaban desde un tema a otro como si se tratara de un barco encallando de puerto en puerto sin oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera paz.

Cerró los ojos y deseó poder dejar de contemplar sus pensamientos como si se tratara de gotas de lluvia cayendo en un campo desértico en el que sólo abundan los árboles, sus hojas, sus matorrales. Su cabeza en esos instantes era una verdadera selva, tan salvaje como los animales que debían de habitar ahí… tan fiera e instintiva…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y, aunque tuvo el impulso, no se sobresaltó. Estiró uno de sus brazos por encima de la mesilla de noche y tomó el aparato de color negro, presionó un botón con un dedo de la misma mano con la que lo sujetaba y lo colocó contra su oreja.

—Roy, querido amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la cantarina voz de Maes al otro lado de la línea, sonando tan despreocupada y jovial como siempre. Roy rió despectivamente por medio de su nariz.

—Me encuentro, ¿es esa suficiente respuesta para ti? —dijo, recostándose contra las almohadas, sintiendo que, en esos momentos, la ropa, hasta la piel, le estorbaban. Hubiera querido quitarse todo eso de encima, aunque sabía que no eran el verdadero problema: la tristeza y la ambigüedad se lo estaban comiendo vivo como si se tratara de serpientes unidas por el mismo cascabel.

—Suenas bastante deprimido, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no te divertiste con tu niñera o es que te trató mal y te sientes solo y abandonado por eso? Debes tratarlo con más amor, amigo —dijo Maes, sonriendo. Roy podía escuchar su respiración por medio del teléfono casi como si lo tuviera a su lado.

—No creo que mi amor baste. Realmente, ¿sirve de algo un concepto tan abstracto? Hablamos, Maes, largo rato, y digamos que me siento un poco extraño por todo lo que dijo… como si me hubieran quitado por fin una venda de los ojos. Ahora sé que Riza no va a regresar. Y me siento como un condenado por poder decirlo en voz alta —confesó. La risa que Maes había sostenido desde que lo escuchó decir «No creo que mi amor baste» se detuvo de golpe—. Confieso que no estoy en mi mejor momento.

—¿De qué demonios hablaste con él, Roy? —preguntó Hughes, ya no muy seguro de que la compañía de Edward le estuviera ayudando a su amigo.

—De su madre. De sus sentimientos, de sus sensaciones. De todas esas emociones extrañas que uno siente cuando le han arrebatado a alguien. Creo que hasta este momento lo había estado menospreciando por ser joven, pero me doy cuenta de que tiene más capacidad emocional de lo que yo jamás he tenido y posiblemente tendré —dijo, mofándose de sí mismo. Creyó escuchar a Hughes decir «Ay, Roy», pero no estuvo demasiado seguro—. ¿Por qué las cosas se vuelven tan complicadas, Maes, no debería yo, un oficial de policía, estar acostumbrado a ésta clase de cosas, no debería saber que mi subida a la cima dejará bajo mis pasos un rastro de sangre que ha comenzado con Riza?

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Roy Mustang?! —exclamó Maes, sobresaltado y enojado. Roy no cedió ante la molestia de su amigo y no se excusó. Necesitaba sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza antes de terminar volviéndose loco—, ¡tú en ningún momento le pediste a la teniente Hawkeye que fuera a la casa de al lado a defender a su amiga, en ningún momento le ordenaste que se metiera en la pelea y se dejara someter! ¡No es tú culpa la manera en la que terminaron las cosas, imbécil!

—Pero si no la hubiera dejado marchar, creyendo que nuestra separación sería lo más conveniente para las aspiraciones de ambos, Maes —insistió Roy, con voz serena pero demacrada—, posiblemente ahora viviríamos juntos y felices, con nuestro hijo, a quien yo hubiera aprendido a querer y cuidar si ella me hubiera enseñado a hacerlo…

Hughes guardó un silencio sepulcral que hizo pensar a Roy que la comunicación se había cortado. Un sentimiento de soledad y vacio que iban en aumento comenzó a palpitarle en todo el pecho, pero se lo tragó porque sabía que terminaría llorando y eso nunca había estado en su lista de Cosas Honorables por hacer.

Si tan sólo pudiera de pensar en Riza. En las facciones de su rostro, que siempre le habían gustado, en el color de su cabello, en el destello de sus ojos, en el sonido de su voz, en el perfume que despedía su cuerpo cada vez que la abrazaba y se fundía con ella para convertirse en un solo ser…

De pronto, escuchó a Maes carraspeando con fuerza, como si temiera que le flaqueara la voz. Cuando su amigo volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz tranquila, pero Roy pudo darse cuenta de la sentimentalidad que lo embargaba.

—Escucha, Roy, tomamos buenas o malas decisiones. Lamentablemente, en su momento, decidiste que lo mejor seria permanecer lejos de Riza Hawkeye, por el bienestar de ella y del niño, pero, ¿realmente piensas que al casarse contigo y tener al bebé ella perdió completamente su identidad y su consciencia? —preguntó, haciendo que Roy se confundiera durante un segundo, después, comprendió, pero Maes lo externó para dejar las cosas en claro de todas formas—, ella seguía siendo la mujer valiente que todos conocimos, con una calma inquietante para quienes no la conocieran, pero contagiosa para los que la rodeábamos. Empática y solidaria hasta la médula, Roy, ¿crees que en verdad ella hubiera podido quedarse quieta mientras un sujeto golpeaba a su amiga cuando ella tenia la capacidad de defenderla? Respóndeme.

Roy se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Era victima de estremecimientos incontrolables que le hicieron desear poder meterse bajo las mantas y no salir de ahí jamás.

—No.

—Correcto —aceptó Maes, contento—. Y quiero que sepas que no permitiré jamás que vuelvas a culparte de lo que pasó, ¿escuchas? Es estúpido de tu parte querer poner esa clase de responsabilidad sobre tus hombros cuando ni siquiera estabas ahí, ¿entiendes? La teniente Hawkeye se decepcionaría mucho si te escuchara decir algo como eso.

—Sí…

—Y, si quieres otro consejo de mi parte, con respecto a tu niñera: no vuelvas a preguntarle esa clase de cosas. Basar una relación, amistosa o amorosa, en la tristeza, no sólo es estúpido, sino también lamentable —dijo con severidad. Roy rió—. Todo éste tiempo he estado bromeándote con que deberías confesártele, pero es cierto que con ésta clase de cosas no se puede jugar. Aunque el chico se ve lindo con pantalones apretados, Roy, la decisión es completamente tuya y yo ya no te voy a forzar. Es rudo de mi parte.

—Sí, un poco.

—Pero esa es mi personalidad.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Así que dejaré de hablarte de él por un tiempo. Es decir, ¡yo ni siquiera lo conozco más que de vista! Pero de todas formas, si te decides a hacer algo, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo total. De todas formas, dudo mucho que las cosas entre ustedes vayan más allá de una amistad…

—Uhm, posiblemente. Por la tarde, mientras estaba en su habitación, me di cuenta de que…

—¡¿En su habitación?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo comentaste antes?! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías en su habitación?! ¡¿No me digas que el muchacho también se dio cuenta de tu depresión y quiso darte un poco de calor para contentarte?! —exclamó Hughes, emocionado, después poniéndose a aullar como si fuera una cría de lobo estepario. Roy sintió que las mejillas se le ponían completamente rojas mientras se alejaba el teléfono del oído para que no lo lastimaran más los gritos de Maes.

—¡El niño me tiró el café encima y él se ofreció a prestarme algo mientras lavaba y secaba mi camisa, eso es todo, imbécil! ¡¿Qué clase de jodido respeto es ese?! —exclamó, iracundo, aunque sentía que volvía a animarse.

—Trabajo doméstico, ¿eh? ¿Sabes si es bueno cocinando? Después de todo, creo que insistiré en que salgas con él, parece que es un buen partido —dijo, verdaderamente animado.

—Hughes, por todos los cielos, no te contradigas a ti mismo de esa forma tan vulgar. Ya déjame en paz, quiero descansar un poco. Tengo una jaqueca desde ayer que no se ha querido quitar —dijo, palpándose las sienes con los dedos, sintiendo de nuevo la punzada violenta que le daba el aviso de una posible migraña.

—Bien, hasta luego, pequeño Roy. Sueña con darle un beso apasionado a tu niñera…

—¡HUGHES! —exclamó Roy, airado, pero Maes ya le había colgado. Dejó el teléfono en su base, sobre la mesilla, y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Su cuerpo seguía despidiendo ese particular aroma a café, pero se entremezclaba con el perfume de la ropa recientemente lavada, uno al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Escuchó más risas de Berthold provenientes desde la sala y comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Si él todavía tenía la capacidad de reír, entonces las cosas debían de estar bien, porque nada podía competir contra la inocencia de un niño, ni siquiera la tristeza o la desesperación. Él, que se sentía completamente embargado por esas emociones, pensó que las cosas podrían ponerse bien para él también en caso de decidirse a seguir subiendo peldaños y no sólo quedarse estancado en uno que parecía demasiado alto.

_Todo va a estar bien_ pensó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto.

Alphonse había estado pensando que Edward reaccionaria a sus palabras de una manera mucho más violenta, pero se alegró al ver que su hermano sólo parecía decepcionado. Muy decepcionado. Desilusionado, mejor dicho.

— _Winry_ piensa que  _me gusta_ Mustang —dijo a modo de afirmación mientras arrastraba los pies por el pasillo. Incluso se había olvidado de comer—.  _Winry_ piensa que  _tengo_ esa clase de gustos.

—Cálmate, hermano, ella aceptó que se equivocó. Creo que sólo estaba celosa —lo consoló Alphonse, que estaba al tanto del impacto que las palabras de Winry solían tener en su hermano.

—Pero… ¿en algún momento di señal de que me gustaba un tipo como ese? ¡Y un hombre, además! —chilló, escandalizado, sujetándose a la barandilla de las escaleras para no caerse. Estaba tan conmocionado, que no parecía ver ni dónde pisaba.

—Pues… cuando lo metiste a tu habitación, ciertamente. ¡Es que nunca lo haces! —se excusó Alphonse, un poco acalorado.

—¡Sólo charlamos! ¡No es como si nos hubiéramos estado manoseando o besando, sólo PLATICAMOS! —dijo, desesperado, agitando las manos por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, al exponer las otras posibilidades, su rostro se coloreó de un carmín profundo y fue incapaz de seguir protestando. Subió las escaleras como un autómata, murmurando «Besándonos… seguro pensó que estábamos… Mustang y… agh…» mientras que Alphonse le echaba una miradilla preocupada.

Y que constara que Edward mismo había dicho lo de los manoseos y los besuqueos, no él.


	11. Insinuación vaporosa

Edward había regresado a sus clases normales sin demasiados festejos, descubriendo con agrado que no se había atrasado tanto como había imaginado por culpa de su gripe. La nariz le seguía moqueando, por lo que había tenido que aceptar montones de paquetes de pañuelos de papel regalo de Pinako, los cuales cargaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable.

De vez en cuando, pensaba que le sobrevenía la fiebre al estar en los fríos salones de clase o en los jardines húmedos, pero aunque tuviera pocas clases al día, prefería quedarse en el colegio que volver a casa y encontrarse con Winry: ella parecía ofendida todavía por la pelea que habían tenido días atrás y él tampoco estaba demasiado dispuesto a «disculparse». Aunque le hablaba con la misma amabilidad de siempre e intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada, Edward notaba a leguas cómo le castañeaban los dientes al intentar contenerse de decir algo indebido.

Él, por otro lado, sentía constantemente las ganas de reclamarle por poner en tela de juicio su virilidad, pero sabía que no ganaría nada enfrentándose a ella y echando por los suelos la amistad que habían mantenido desde que eran niños pequeños, así que prefería no encontrarse con ella.

Alphonse, que tomaba clases en salones contiguos a los de él, se mostraba un poco preocupado por su salud, ya que Edward no había mejorado tanto como él en esa semana de reposo total. Cuando se encontraban en los recesos, le pedía que se cuidara y comiera bien, algo que, por supuesto, Edward ignoraba dignamente, pues no quería aceptar ordenes de su hermano menor delante de los demás jóvenes.

—Hace mucho tiempo que te estás comportando como un tonto con respecto a Winry —lo amonestó Alphonse mientras le invitaba un café. Ambos fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas circulares de acero de la cafetería y dejaron sus respectivos bolsos en un par de banquitos altos con un respaldo bajo que no media más de cinco centímetros—, deberías ir a la casa a pesar de que ella esté ahí. Ya sabes que es un hábito que nos visite diario, ahora no podemos pedirle que deje de hacerlo.

—Nadie le pedirá que deje de visitarnos, Al —dijo Edward, sentándose. Alphonse permaneció de pie, pues él iría a comprar el almuerzo—, además, yo no la estoy evitando, es sólo que tengo cosas que hacer aquí —explicó, intentando sonar casual y no culpable, tamborileando con los dedos encima de la mesa.

Alphonse puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues un compañero de clase me ha comentado que te quedas dormido en la biblioteca hasta que el encargado te corre porque los demás se quejan de tus ronquidos —le reprochó en voz muy alta. Edward sintió que la cara se le ponía caliente desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

—¡Me pide amablemente que me vaya, no me corre! —chilló, apuntando a su hermano menor con un dedo acusador, pero eso no evitó su vergüenza.

—¡Y también sé que vas al centro comercial por las tardes a pasearte por las tiendas de videos para evitar regresar temprano a casa y encontrarte con Winry! ¡Pero comprende que el aire acondicionado frío te hace daño! —lo reprendió Alphonse, completamente erguido, imponente. Una chica a sus espaldas comenzó a reír, tapándose la boca con una mano. Comenzaban a llamar la atención de los demás—. Comprende, todo sería más fácil si te hicieras de un par de amigos o tal vez si te disculparas con Winry. Comprende que los dos han cometido errores, incluso yo al decirte algo que ella me pidió callar, ¿no podemos ceder, como los amigos (y hermanos) que somos y dejar a un lado el orgullo para pedirnos perdón? —preguntó con actitud suplicante.

Edward fingió meditarlo durante un segundo.

—¡No! ¡Es probable que nos golpee con una de sus jodidas llaves de tuercas y diga que la culpa la hemos tenido nosotros! —le recordó. Alphonse se dio por vencido y se acercó a la mujer bonachona que atendía la tienda, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor. Edward lo observó desde la mesa, enfurruñado, con los ojos entornados y una expresión furiosa en la cara.

Sí, posiblemente todo sería más fácil si tuviera un par de amigos. Aunque podrían ser todavía mejor si las mujeres no fueran tan escandalosas, celosas, berrinchudas y difíciles de entender. Además, no comprendía porqué demonios debía de ser él quien pidiera perdón. ¿No deberían de ser solamente Alphonse y Winry por pensar tonterías? Pero supuso que eso rompería por completo el Intercambio Equivalente: él quería una disculpa, pero como también había cometido el error de comenzar a ignorar a Winry, tendría que canjearla por otra.

Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, porque se había ofendido enserio y su coraje había ido en aumento cuando se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Roy Mustang, sin camisa, sentado en su cama, en contextos que hacían que la cara se le pusiera roja lo suficiente como para freír un huevo sobre su frente. Él, después de todo, no tenia  _esa clase_ de gustos… o eso creía: de ser cierto eso, ¿por qué demonios no dejaba de imaginarse a Mustang dentro de su cuarto de baño desabotonándose la camisa antes de dársela para que la lavara? ¿Y por qué demonios el estúpido no había querido desvestirse delante de él? ¿Era simplemente educado o había temido despertarle bajas pasiones? ¡Idiota!

Alphonse volvió con los cafés y los panecillos y emparedados. Dejó los vasos y las bolsas sobre la mesa y Edward, irritado, atacó lo que le correspondía, aunque Alphonse ya no se explicaba la razón de su molestia. Antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso, susurró:

—Prométeme que te cuidarás más, hermano. Me conformo con eso. Creo que a Winry puedes pedirle perdón a su debido tiempo.

Edward, que tenía la boca llena de queso derretido y jamón, sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco: ¿por qué demonios el mundo entero parecía conspirar para que quien suplicara fuera él? Ya estaba cansado de eso: primero se lo habían pedido con Hohenheim y ahora con Winry y en ambos casos por situaciones completamente tontas.

Comenzaba a pensar que el asunto no tenía ni pizca de lógica y que sólo querían enojarlo.

Al finalizar su última clase del día, Edward tomó su móvil mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro y todos sus compañeros salían en tropel del aula, seguidos por un profesor alto y de cabello cano. Observó la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que no tenia mensajes sin ver o llamadas perdidas. Respirando profundo, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo del pantalón, al lado de los pañuelos de papel, y salió del salón de clases, sintiendo como el frío de la tarde le calaba hasta los huesos y hacía que se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

Detestaba el horario mixto. Detestaba que en esos momentos Alphonse estuviera en casa, tomando una taza de té, seguramente. Detestaba que pareciera que llovería otra vez. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, detestaba no poder volver a su casa, porque seguramente se encontraría con Winry ahí y pelearían otra vez.

Más enojado de lo que había estado durante la mañana, anduvo todo el camino hacia la salida del colegio, esquivando personas, haciéndolas a un lado por medio de codazos en las costillas. Mientras escuchaba cómo los demás protestaban, apuró el paso para salir del edificio: doblaría la esquina, iría a la parada del autobús y esperaría por el que lo llevara hasta el centro comercial, que se había convertido en un sitio interesante después de encontrarse con una librería con textos increíbles en la que la dependienta no se enojaba si quería leer un poco aunque no fuera a comprar nada.

Caminó con la puesta del sol iluminándole la nuca hasta la banqueta de hierro pintada de verde debajo de un techo de plástico. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa parada de autobús, que no le molestaron en lo más mínimo las latas de soda abandonadas a un lado ni los papeles y bolsas que tuvo que pisar antes de poder sentarse. El olor a tierra mojada le inundó la nariz y estuvo a punto de estornudar, pero pudo contenerse.

Hurgó en sus bolsillos, buscando monedas, mientras escuchaba el tumulto provocado por los alumnos que salían del colegio. Una muchacha y un chico hicieron ademán de sentarse a su lado. Su plática (cafeterías de moda y tiendas de ropa nuevas) le incomodó. El ruido de los autos circulando por la calle era lo único que parecía calmar su ansiedad con la falsa promesa de que pronto estaría en el centro comercial. Entonces, un claxon hizo que se sobresaltara y que la chica que estaba sentada a su lado le gritara en el oído, lastimándolo.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo el joven a su lado, exclamando una palabrota después al ver el auto que se había detenido enfrente de ellos. Edward observó también: un auto negro que brillaba con coquetería bajo la luz dorada del sol, detenido justo delante de él. Edward lo reconoció de inmediato, se enojó tan sólo al recordar que ese imbécil había estado a punto de atropellarlo con ese mismo auto, en ese mismo lugar. ¿Qué demonios podría querer ahí?

El conductor del auto bajó su ventanilla y Edward contempló el rostro tranquilo pero un poco sorprendido de Roy Mustang, quien, con aires arrogantes, preguntó:

—¿Esperando el transporte, niñera?

—¡No me digas así! —exclamó Edward, enojado, al escuchar a la chica de al lado riéndose: genial, primero le rompía el tímpano y después se burlaba en su cara—, ¡tengo un nombre!

—Se me olvida.

—¡Maldito cínico! —aulló, ofendido, mientras agitaba los brazos y se levantaba de la banqueta metálica, permitiendo que el muchacho se sentara en su sitio. Automáticamente se echó el bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar: iría hasta la siguiente parada del autobús y así podría evitar a Mustang. Por supuesto, en ningún momento se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que éste anduviera con lentitud detrás de sus pasos, afectando el ritmo normal del tráfico.

—¡No seas estúpido! —Exclamó Edward, más enojado que antes—, ¡eres oficial de policía y estás interfiriendo con el tráfico!

—Entonces sube, te llevaré a donde sea —dijo, sonriéndole con cierto grado de afectación—, no es como si fuera tu primera vez en mi auto —se encogió de hombros. Al darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, los dos se sonrojaron. Edward apretó el paso y Roy, el acelerador—, ¡no seas crío!

—¡Entonces déjame en paz! —suplicó, pero su voz se vio amortiguada por el sonido de las bocinas de otros autos, que pedían que Roy fuera más rápido. Edward se desesperó.

—No seas necio: es mi forma de pagarte por el favor que me hiciste el otro día. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Intercambio Equivalente —explicó, sonriendo de nuevo, aunque el rubor no se había ido todavía de sus mejillas. Edward se detuvo sobre la acera y cerró los ojos, pensando en sus posibilidades: ¿qué de malo podría tener que aceptara que Mustang lo llevara? Se ahorraría unas cuantas monedas y perdería tiempo, lo cual le daría la oportunidad de llegar a su casa cuando Winry se hubiera marchado, por lo que no tendría que encontrarse con ella y pelear. Además, ese jodido idiota estaba haciendo que los otros conductores se molestaran y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

—¡Ah, de acuerdo! —siseó. Mustang, que se había detenido a su lado, sonrió y se estiró por encima del asiento del copiloto para abrirle la puerta. Edward rodeó el auto y entró con rapidez, cerrando la puerta con un rudo golpe seco que hizo que Roy se ofendiera un poco, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Una vez Edward se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Roy pisó el acelerador, comiéndose de un solo mordisco todo el tramo que no había avanzado ante las dudas de su acompañante, quien se sorprendió con su gusto por la velocidad. Ahora que estaba dentro de la calidez de ese auto, pensó que, en verdad, no tenía porque llegar a su casa temprano.

—¿Qué hacías cerca de mi colegio? —preguntó Edward después de cinco minutos en silencio. Roy, que era lo suficientemente hábil al volante como para no mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera durante unos segundos, lo observó como si dudara. Luego, respondió escuetamente:

—Bueno, es el camino que tomo para ir al trabajo desde la casa de mi amigo. Ya estaba por llegar ahí para recoger a Berthold, pero da la casualidad de que olvidé mi maletín en la oficina, así que tengo que regresar por él.

—¿Vamos a tu oficina?

—Es sólo un segundo.

—¿Puedes dejarme en el centro comercial? —pidió, recordando que la jefatura estaba unas calles por delante del local.

—¿Necesitas comprar algo?

—Quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, eso es todo.

Roy sonrió con elocuencia mientras se detenía para dejar pasar otro auto primero.

—¿Eres un chico malo después de todo? ¿Por qué quieres llegar tarde a casa, problemas con tu hermano menor? —quiso saber, mostrándose verdaderamente interesado mientras volvía a moverse.

—¿Me estás interrogando, Mustang? —preguntó Edward a su vez, sonriendo a pesar de que no se divertía en lo más mínimo.

—Estaba pensando que si lo único que deseas es perder tiempo, puedes venir a mi casa —propuso, sintiendo que la boca le temblaba un poco, pues durante un segundo estuvo a punto de tragarse las palabras que iba a decir—, creo que el niño se quedó un poco desilusionado cuando tuve que llevármelo de tu casa y todo el fin de semana no ha dejado de hablar de los videojuegos que jugó con tu hermano, le ha agradado mucho —explicó, dándose cuenta de que Edward tenia una expresión desconfiada en la cara que hubiera hecho malpensar a cualquiera.

—Uhm, pues… no creo que sea algo demasiado conveniente: si Berthold quiere jugar con Alphonse, no creo que yo sea un buen sustituto. Además, Al tiene más paciencia para los niños pequeños —sonrió, recordando el comportamiento de su hermano durante el tiempo que habían permanecido cuidando del pequeño Berthold—, creo que en el fondo sigue siendo un niño, pero ha tenido que crecer muy rápido para no dejarme hacerlo solo.

—Las cosas no han sido muy fáciles, ¿verdad? —preguntó Roy. El sol se ocultaba con lentitud por detrás de los edificios y su luz dorada comenzaba a darle paso al destello plateado de la luna y las estrellas, esas que le provocaban desesperación.

—¿Qué cosa que valga la pena lo es, Mustang? —susurró, haciendo ademán de acomodar su mochila entre sus pies para que Roy no pudiera ver su expresión, un poco amargada. No le hubiera gustado volver a hablar de cosas dolorosas con él. No creía que fuera conveniente ponerse nostálgico estando en el auto de otra persona… no pudiendo buscar un poco de soledad para consolarse a sí mismo.

Roy hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierto pesar. Durante ese fin de semana había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esa clase de cosas, abandonado sobre su cama como un fardo vacio, con el rostro hundido en la almohada sin lograr cerrar los ojos a todas sus perturbaciones.

Comprendió que Edward tampoco quisiera hablar de esa clase de situaciones: monopolizarlo solamente para preguntarle sobre los sentimientos y las emociones que había tenido años atrás no le parecía justo. Era egoísta de su parte.

—Pero no me has respondido —insistió, evitando cualquier clase de tema melancólico—, ¿quieres que te deje en el centro comercial o pasarás un rato en mi casa?

Edward lo observó, enarcando una ceja y apoyando su cuerpo entero en la puerta para poder tener un panorama más amplio de Roy, que conduciendo un auto lucia verdaderamente serio, así que en su rostro no se reflejaba nada que debiera provocarle desconfianza. Pero no le asustaba que Mustang comenzara a hacer preguntas personales de nuevo: le tenía miedo al hecho de que durante el fin de semana no había dejado de pensar en él.

Por culpa de las tonterías que Winry y Alphonse habían estado pensando, Mustang había estado navegando por el canal de su mente con toda la libertad del mundo. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la imagen de su pecho desnudo, la blancura de su piel, en el tacto de su mano sobre su brazo cuando lo había tocado…

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente —dijo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba abriendo la boca. Dejó que su cabeza resbalara por el cristal y sintió el rebote de la ventana contra una de sus sienes. El aroma de Mustang, que se había impregnado en la toalla con la que se había cubierto los hombros, inundaba en esos momentos la cabina del auto en la que se encontraban. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero…

Roy no insistió. Derrotado, enfiló el camino hacia la jefatura de policía, esperando que Edward comprendiera que sólo entraría a recoger su maletín y después lo llevaría al centro comercial, aunque le hubiera gustado que cambiara de opinión mientras se estacionaba delante del edificio. Las calles ya estaban oscuras y las farolas blancas se habían encendido ya.

Bajó del auto y dejó a Edward recargado contra el cristal de su respectiva puerta. El muchacho tenía una expresión resignada en las facciones, pero mantenía los ojos fijos al frente, como si pensara en algo importante. Tenía las manos sobre el regazo y sus dedos temblaban un poco. Sólo hizo una pausa en su constante distracción para observar la espalda de Roy mientras éste entraba en la jefatura a través de las puertas de cristal.

Se arrellanó mejor contra su asiento, dándose cuenta de que las ganas de pasearse por el centro comercial se le habían ido por completo. Le hubiera gustado mucho dormir. Dormir y dejar de pensar en tonterías como el aroma de Mustang y lo mucho que le gustaba…

Roy no tardó más de cinco minutos en regresar al auto, por lo que Edward se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió. Ya era completamente de noche y las calles estaban oscuras. Había varias personas caminando por las aceras a ambos lados de la calle.

—Ya —dijo Roy, sentándose en su asiento y girando medio cuerpo para arrojar el maletín al asiento trasero—, ¿enserio rechazarás mi invitación? —preguntó de nuevo, metiendo la llave en la ranura del tablero y girándola para poner en marcha el motor. Edward sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¿Por qué la insistencia? Me haces sentir un poco mal —confesó, no sabiendo qué más decir. Roy giró el volante, fingiendo mantenerse concentrado en esa acción para no responder: sí, ¿por qué la insistencia?

—Es sólo por si en verdad quieres perder el tiempo —dijo, sin convencerse. Dio una vuelta cerrada al final de la calle y enfiló hacia las luces brillantes y de colores vivos que iluminaban el nombre del centro comercial.

Edward cerró los ojos y se rascó la coronilla, indeciso. Sabía cuál era la respuesta que terminaría dando, pero le hubiera gustado protestar un poco más, además, detestaba la posibilidad de pasar más de dos horas envuelto en el aire acondicionado frío que refrescaba cada rincón del centro comercial. Y esa nueva librería que había encontrado no era tan buena…

—Acepto. Pero… será sólo un rato, ¿sí? Nada prolongado.

Roy sonrió, satisfecho, y de inmediato enfiló el camino hacia la casa de Maes.

—Nada prolongado —prometió.

Roy estacionó el auto delante de la casa de Maes y le pidió a Edward que esperara un segundo mientras iba a recoger a Berthold. Edward, perturbado como estaba, se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras Roy cerraba su puerta y caminaba sobre las piedras del caminillo que conducía hasta la puerta. Llamó al timbre dos veces y esperó. Gracia fue quien le abrió la puerta.

—¡Ah, Roy! —lo saludó. Vestida sencillamente, como siempre, con el cabello corto enmarcando su rostro, Gracia le sonrió con amabilidad—, estábamos un poco preocupados, te retrasaste un poco —explicó.

Roy tosió. Iba a decir que se le había olvidado su maletín en la oficina cuando Maes apareció detrás de su esposa, llevando en un brazo a su pequeña hija Elisia, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas como un par de flores, y en el otro a Berthold, que de inmediato le tendió los brazos a su padre, quien lo cargó con un poco de culpabilidad. Llevaba su mochila puesta y uno de sus muñecos en la mano.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde. Gracias por…

—¡Anda, mi…! —exclamó Maes, observando por encima del hombro de Roy, quien se ruborizó. Estaba seguro de que los ojos de Hughes estaban fijos en Edward, sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Mustang—, ¡sí, sí, comprendemos que estuviera ocupado! De hecho, ¿no quieres dejar a Berthold pasar la noche aquí? Mi pequeña Elisia se pone triste cada vez que se va —dijo, pegando una de sus mejillas a la de la niña—, así tendrás la noche  _para ti solo._

—Maes —lo reprendió Gracia, apoyando una mano con fuerza en el estómago de su marido, quien perdió un poco el aire—. Roy, el niño ya cenó, así que no te preocupes por eso. Se ha portado como un angelito.

—Ah, bien, entonces, nos marchamos. Hasta mañana —se despidió, intentando no percatarse del hecho de que los ojos de Maes estaban iluminados de una manera maligna mientras seguía observando a Edward por encima del hombro de su amigo, quien sintió el impulso de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Les dio la espalda a los Hughes y caminó de vuelta al auto. Berthold se emocionó al percatarse de que tenían un invitado.

—¿También está Al? —preguntó con su vocecilla ayuda. Roy dijo que no mientras le abría la puerta del compartimento trasero y lo dejaba entrar—, ¡hola, Ed! —saludó al muchacho, quien se giró en el auto para decirle «hola» con la mano: cuando el niño había estado en su casa, no se había mostrado tan abierto a hablar con él, sino que, en efecto, había pasado más tiempo con Alphonse—, ¿por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó el niño al muchacho mientras su padre volvía a poner el auto en marcha.

Realmente, Edward no supo qué responder: ni él mismo sabia porqué demonios había aceptado subirse al auto de Roy y pasar un tiempo en su casa, aunque el pretexto perfecto era precisamente ese: el tiempo. Por no querer encontrarse con Winry y comenzar a comportarse como un adulto responsable, por eso.

—Porque… —intentó improvisar una respuesta, pero no lo consiguió. Observó a Roy, que de pronto había adquirido las cualidades de una piedra, poniéndose rígido y tenso: temeroso de que le hicieran la misma pregunta a él. Edward supuso que ni él mismo conocía los motivos de su repentina amabilidad.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver a jugar con Alphonse? —interrumpió el pequeño, sin esperar por ninguna respuesta especifica para su otra pregunta. Edward se sintió un poco tranquilo con el cambio de tema de conversación.

—Cuando quieras, puedes ir a la casa cuando lo desees, no tenemos problemas —aclaró, respirando con mayor tranquilidad mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la nariz.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Berthold. Mustang, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo.

Cuando Edward entró en casa de Mustang, se dio cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado demasiado y el sitio se había convertido ahora en un lugar que pudiera llamar «cálido». El desastre de la sala que recordaba estaba más pulcro ahora y se imaginaba que todos los juguetes de Berthold estarían ahora en su habitación, como debía de ser, y no desparramados por toda la sala como si el pequeño fuera un intruso. No había platos desperdigados por la mesa del comedor y tampoco ropa en lugares inadecuados.

Corroboró, de nuevo, su pensamiento de que Mustang estaba haciendo las cosas mejor que en un principio.

Berthold corrió a la sala, encendió el televisor y después sujetó la mano de Edward con fuerza, tirando de él para plantarlo en el sillón frente a la pantalla para que viera su programa favorito con él. Roy, mientras tanto, fue a dejar la mochila del pequeño y su maletín sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció.

—¡Jugo! —saltó Berthold, sin darle oportunidad a Edward de responder por sí mismo. El muchacho enarcó una ceja, sin quejarse, y asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Mustang salió de la sala-comedor y los dejó solos. Berthold, sentado al lado de Edward, observó la pantalla con verdadera atención, mostrando una obnubilación total que le impedía, incluso, parpadear.

Edward pensó que no se había equivocado al decirle a Mustang que la televisión no era demasiado buena para un niño de cuatro años. Roy volvió con dos vasos grandes y de cristal llenos de jugo y el vaso con tapa especial de Berthold, quien lo tomó sin apenas fijarse en dónde se encontraba la mano de su padre, quien después de entregarle el suyo a Edward fue a sentarse al sofá de una plaza, desatando una fuerte tensión entre ellos.

Edward cruzó una pierna mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso y Mustang clavó los ojos en la pantalla del televisor, en donde los dibujos animados se movían como volutas de color, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Edward pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el centro comercial, en donde, seguramente, no se hubiera sentido tan inhibido. Intercambiaron una mirada y en automático sus caras cobraron color…

¿Cómo era posible que Winry hubiera pensado que se…  _gustaban_? Eran polos opuestos, en muchos sentidos, sin contar que entre ellos no podía haber una relación debido a  _ciertas_ pautas marcadas por la sociedad. Además, Mustang era guapo, pero idiota a más no poder, por lo que Edward no creía que nada entre ellos pudiera salir bien…

Roy, por otro lado, desconfiaba de vez en cuando del humanismo de Edward Elric, estudiante de ciencias, más apegado a sus propias creencias que a las de nadie más. Posiblemente no era tan buena influencia como había pensado… aunque el color de su cabello y sus ojos brillaba como el oro puro debajo de la luz del sol y el timbre de su voz era hermoso…

Roy dio un trago a su vaso también y después clavó los ojos en sus rodillas. De nuevo, la sensación de estar viviendo una experiencia nueva estuvo a punto de vencerlo. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, aunque las circunstancias eran muy difíciles a como recordaba sus encuentros con chicas mientras cursaba la escuela media… se preguntaba si Edward saldría mucho con chicas… si le  _gustaría,_ si él no  _tendría una oportunidad._

El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido. De pronto, se imaginó la clase de porquerías que Maes debió estar imaginando mientras observaba a Edward dentro de su auto. Quiso reclamarle para reprochárselo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa se hubiera convertido en una incoherencia de su parte.

Edward, por otro lado, tenia el cuello rígido mientras intentaba concentrarse en los dibujos animados que Berthold estaba observando con deleite. Aunque no comprendía la temática, ya que esa clase de cosas nunca le habían gustado, era mejor concentrarse en cualquier cosa que en su nariz percibiendo únicamente el aroma de Mustang a través de sus fosas nasales. Ese era el colmo de una gripe: sentir solamente un aroma a momentos.

—Ah —dijo Berthold de pronto, pues la tapa de su vaso se había zafado y el contenido se había derramado por completo sobre su camiseta azul y le escurría por la barbilla y el cuello.

Roy volvió a la realidad y Edward giró el rostro para observar al pequeño, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo definir la situación.

—¿Puedes cambiarte solo? —preguntó Roy, esperanzado. Seguía pensando, desde el desastre con el café en casa de los Elric, que los niños provocaban más catástrofes que ninguna otra cosa.

—Se va a enfermar —comentó Edward, dándose cuenta de que el líquido frío impregnaba rápidamente la tela—, dale un baño.

Roy se levantó de su asiento, con una mano sobre la cabeza en actitud mediocre.

—¿Puedes ducharte solo? —preguntó, esperanzado de nuevo, algo que provocó que Edward casi escupiera su propio jugo.

—¿Has vivido con el niño desde hace casi un mes y medio y no lo has bañado ni una sola vez? —preguntó, sorprendido, observando a Roy como si hubiera dejado de ser el oficial y se hubiera convertido en un vagabundo.

—¡Se baña en casa de Hughes! —se defendió Roy, sinceramente ofendido: como si ni siquiera tuviera esa clase de sensatez y cuidado para con un niño…

—¡Sigue siendo irresponsable de tu parte! —exclamó Edward, levantándose de un salto del sillón, aunque eso no marcó ninguna clase de diferencia, puesto que Roy seguía siendo considerablemente más alto.

—¡Pues entonces báñalo tú, tú eres su niñera! —exclamó Roy, intentando huir rápidamente, pero no pudo surcar la mesa puesto que Edward se le plantó enfrente.

—¡Se supone que yo sólo soy un invitado, además, el pobre crío no puede vivir a la expectativa de que tus amigos se hagan cargo de sus necesidades básicas, ahora entiendo porque no te molestabas ni siquiera en comprar comida, padre irresponsable! —Exclamó, levantando una mano y apoyando la palma entera en el pecho de Roy para evitar que huyera—, ¡ahora vas a tomar al pobre niño, lo vas a llevar al cuarto de baño y te vas a encargar de él! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil!

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices de una jodida vez, parece que sólo abres la boca para decir cuanta guarrada quiere escaparse por ella sin tacto alguno! —exclamó Roy, enojado.

—¡Y yo qué jodida culpa tengo de que tu seas un sucio aprovechado que me quiere mangonear cuando le venga en gana sin dejarme ni siquiera abrir la boca, la próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas antes de invitarme a pasar un rato en tu casa, idiota!

—¡Yo no te invité porqué quisiera verte la cara, engreído, lo hice porque estoy consciente de que te debía un favor, en ningún momento lo hice para tenerte cerca!

—¡Ni quien quiera estarlo, semejante hombre con complejo de emperador, me va encantar el día en el que sepas hacerte cargo de las cosas sin venir lloriqueándole a las personas!

Roy iba a decir algo más, pero los sollozos de Berthold lo callaron. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que sus gritos habían hecho que el niño se pusiera a llorar, sentado en el sillón, tallándose el ojo derecho con una de sus manos mientras con la otra aferraba los pliegues de su pantalón.

Edward se sintió mal y Roy quiso disculparse, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Después de los gritos, el silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos ahogados de Berthold fue devastador, como si de pronto las paredes de la casa hubieran desaparecido y se encontraran en medio de la nada.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Roy, sin mantenerse a la defensiva, pero evitando observar el rostro de Edward, que había cerrado los ojos para evitarlo a él.

—No tengo idea —confesó, cruzándose de brazos al sentarse al lado del niño—, ¿por qué no simplemente toman un baño juntos?

—Vale —dijo Mustang, apretando los dientes, mientras se inclinaba para tomar al lloroso niño en brazos y llevarlo lejos de la sala. Una vez solo, Edward sintió el impulso de marcharse, pero no creyó que fuera lo correcto: ¿cómo iba a dejar a Berthold solo con un hombre como ese?

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de Mustang en el piso superior, observó la palma de su mano, esa que había apoyado sobre el pecho de Mustang, y fue como si todavía pudiera sentir en ella el latido de su corazón. ¿Por qué Mustang estaría tan alterado? En esos momentos ni siquiera habían comenzado a gritar…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y esperó, cansado, sin ánimos de hacer nada más.

Veinte minutos después, Edward no tenia señales de Roy o Berthold, por lo que había decidido subir a ver si se encontraban bien, siendo Mustang una clase de desastre andante como lo era Hohenheim, temió que no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien.

Subió las escaleras con cautela, no queriendo que Mustang tuviera otro ataque de furia en caso de que le molestara que subiera a la segunda planta, en caso de que la invitación a estar un rato en su casa solamente involucrara la sala. Vio la puerta de la recámara de Berthold, el chapoteo continuo de la regadera provenía de la que estaba al final del pasillo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Berthold apareció envuelto en una acolchada bata, con el cabello negro empapado escurriéndole sobre la cara y rodeado de una nube de vapor que lo acompañó unos cuantos pasos. Su cabello despedía ahora el mismo aroma que el de Mustang…

—¿Tú padre sigue adentro? —le preguntó Edward, escuchando cómo el ruido del agua se cortaba de pronto y sólo perduraba el eco de cierto goteo. Berthold levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Tenía los ojos irritados y la cara roja, como si lo hubiera tallado con demasiada fuerza usando una esponja. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a ponerme mi pijama —informó con seriedad mientras rodeaba a Edward para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Puedes solo?

—Sí —respondió el niño, sonriéndole y desapareciendo en el interior de su recámara oscura con mucho más valor del que Edward le había atribuido en un principio. Le sonrió con cierto orgullo.

Mustang apareció poco después, con la cintura envuelta en una toalla de color azul pálido. Eso era mucho más de lo que Edward podía soportar, por lo que estuvo a punto de huir: se sentía como un intruso dentro de esa casa como para terminar sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que las mejillas se le ponían rojas al ver a Mustang  _únicamente_ cubierto por una toalla azul.

¿Qué cara debió poner cuando lo había visto salir sin camisa de su propio cuarto de baño? ¿Qué cara estaba poniendo en esos momentos? ¿Era por eso que Winry y Alphonse se habían imaginado que Mustang le gustaba? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer, cómo parar los alocados latidos de su corazón?

Por un instante, pensó en entrar a la habitación de Berthold para asegurarse de que le estaban yendo bien las cosas con ese pijama…

—Bien, ya te cumplí el capricho —dijo Roy, acercándose a él con un paso casual que terminó de perturbar a Edward: gotas de agua caían desde su cabello despeinado hasta sus hombros y resbalaban por la curva de su clavícula hasta su pecho, dibujando la perfecta forma de sus pectorales hasta su abdomen trabajado… si no huía rápido de ahí, Edward estaba seguro de que terminaría teniendo una crisis nerviosa. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba estremeciendo?—, ¿puedes traerme otra toalla a mi habitación, por favor? Están en el mueble del lavamanos —dijo Roy, entrando a su habitación sin percatarse de la zozobra de Edward, que no dijo ni que sí ni que no debido a que se había paralizado ahí en donde estaba parado.

Malditas dudas… malditas sensaciones.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, intentando controlarse. Mustang no significaba nada, sus dudas mismas no significaban nada… y sin embargo… fue a buscar la toalla que le habían pedido. La encontró encima de un montón de ellas en donde Mustang le había dicho y la tomó, apoyándola sobre el latido de su pecho, como si con ella pudiera controlarlo.

Llamó a la puerta de la recámara de Mustang antes de entrar. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Mustang le dijo que podía pasar y Edward entró, tambaleante, a la penumbra sólo amortiguada por el destello dorado de las lamparillas de noche colocadas a ambos lados de la cama, enorme y de apariencia cómoda. De pronto, se percató de que todo el lugar poseía la rica fragancia fresca de Mustang. Aspiró con deleite sin darse cuenta.

—Toma la toalla —dijo, extendiendo una mano para tendérsela a Mustang, quien la tomó con un gesto burdo, la desdobló y se la puso sobre la cabeza para secarse el cabello. Edward, mientras tanto, no supo qué hacer, si irse o quedarse. Aunque era obvio que debía marcharse, prefirió fingir que los pies se le habían quedado pegados ahí en donde los tenía.

Conforme movía la toalla sobre su cabello para secarlo, el aroma de su champú llegaba hasta la nariz de Edward, tal y como le había pasado en la sala, en donde sólo había sido capaz de percibir ese olor.

Roy, por otro lado, fue capaz de observar su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Tenia las mejillas rojas y sus labios se separaban cuando exhalaba, pues le era casi imposible controlar la velocidad de su respiración: Edward estaba ahora ahí, en su habitación, a sus espaldas, sin haber hecho todavía ademán de marcharse.

¿Qué demonios era esa sensación de desesperación que le palpitaba junto al pecho? ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa ansiedad que sentía y que parecía estar a punto de volverlo loco? Que Edward estuviera en su habitación no tenia nada de especial, así como tampoco lo había tenido cuando él había pisado la suya. Debía controlarse… controlarse…  _controlarse… contro… larse…_

_¿Nunca te has imaginado besando sus labios o tocando su piel? ¿…Nunca te has…? ¿…Imaginado be…?_

Antes de darse cuenta, había encarado a Edward, dejando que la toalla sobre su cabeza se deslizara hasta el suelo, en el que impactó con un sonido seco. Para su sorpresa, Edward se mordía los labios y respiraba con la misma dificultad que él. Con un paso, Roy cortó todas las distancias entre los dos y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Edward se estremeció al sentir sus manos tan cerca de la sensible piel de su cuello.

_Ya no puedo más, ¿a qué demonios he estado jugando durante todo éste tiempo para haber llegado a esto?_ Se preguntó Roy, sintiendo que la desesperación le sujetaba las entrañas como si se tratara de tenazas  _Si me golpeas, lo aceptaré porque lo merezco…_

Edward suspiró. Roy se inclinó hasta alcanzar su rostro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó su aliento con los labios, permitiendo que éstos llegaran, sin demasiadas prisas, hasta su boca. Edward mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos hasta que el cansancio mental y emocional lo vencieron, dejó que las cortinas de pestañas que cubrían sus ojos cayeran, huyendo de la realidad. El calor de los labios de Roy sobre los suyos tuvo exactamente el mismo sabor del chocolate caliente para él: algo delicioso, vaporoso y azucarado, aunque con su respectivo sabor de amargura.

Y, si en algún momento, pensó en separarse de él, borró el pensamiento de su mente en cuanto los brazos de Roy lo rodearon y lo aprisionaron contra su pecho desnudo.

 


	12. Pánico por un beso

Edward abrió la puerta de la casa con su propia llave, pues pasaba de la media noche y no quería molestar a Alphonse. El sonido de campaneo de la cerradura le hizo ver, por fin, en dónde demonios estaba, por lo que estuvo a dos segundos de no empujar la puerta y girar sobre su eje para marcharse, de nuevo, «por ahí».

Lo hubiera preferido todo antes que entrar a su casa y arrastrar hasta su cama esa sensación de pánico que lo había acompañado desde que había salido de casa de Mustang. Y aunque pareciera que había tenido un largo trecho para pensar en lo que había pasado, hasta que se encontró en el vestíbulo de su hogar se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas: se había besado con Mustang.

De inmediato, el sentimiento de agonía lo invadió, las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer, en medio de la oscuridad, incapaz de estirar una mano para buscar el interruptor de la luz. De haber podido, hubiera gritado hasta lastimarse la garganta y se hubiera rasguñado los brazos hasta llenarse las uñas de sangre, pero no creyó que esa actitud autodestructiva le sirviera demasiado. De todas maneras, no podía borrar lo que había pasado y tampoco podría sacarse el calor de los labios de Mustang de los suyos, por lo que de nada le serviría arrepentirse.

Ni sentirse tan mal como lo hacia en esos instantes le estaba sirviendo de algo. Posiblemente lo mejor que podría hacer sería irse a dormir, aguardando por despertar de nuevo y pensar que todo había sido un sueño… una pesadilla, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa noche la pasaría en vela.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho]? ¿Por qué diablos había permitido que Mustang se acercara tanto? ¿Por qué le había permitido besarlo? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué Mustang había hecho algo tan descabellado como eso si llevaba semanas enteras sufriendo por la muerte de su esposa, incluso delante de él?

En una milésima de segundo, Edward comprendió las cosas y esa fue, exactamente, la misma cantidad de tiempo que tardó en helársele la sangre de todo el cuerpo: Mustang sólo estaba confundido, buscando un sustituto para llenar el vacio que le había dejado su esposa, y parecía que le importaba muy poco que se tratara de él, el chico con el que no se había llevado bien desde el primer instante, con el que había tenido un altercado tras otro pero al que también había intentado apegarse con una dolorosa desesperación que había estado molestándolos a los dos.

Y Edward, como el alegre pececillo que se deja arrastrar por las aguas del río hasta las fauces del cocodrilo, había permitido que lo usara. Perfecto. ¡Perfecto! Ahora lo único que tendría que hacer sería alejarse de ese estúpido para que no comenzara a pensar que ese beso había significado algo, que esperaba más. ¡Y no era que él estuviera esperando más! De hecho, ese… ese beso había sido tan… tan insignificante… tan… poca cosa… tan… tan…

¿Por qué demonios tenía que latirle el corazón tan fuerte al acordarse de eso? ¿Por qué diablos sintió un pánico indescriptible al pensar en la posibilidad de que Mustang sólo lo estuviera usando? ¿Por qué… la posibilidad de  _tener_ que alejarse de él le provocó semejante sensación de angustia en el pecho?

Arrastró los pies por el corredor y subió con lentitud a su habitación, tropezando con los escalones, sintiendo miedo de la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor.

Un detalle del que Roy se había percatado desde el primer momento sobre Berthold, era que el niño parecía completamente incapaz de levantarse temprano. Él, que tenia el hábito arraigado de despertarse antes de que despuntara el alba, tomaba una ducha, se vestía pulcramente para el trabajo y todavía alcanzaba a preparar las cosas del niño para llevarlo a casa de los Hughes antes de que el pequeño fuera derrotado por fin por su insistencia y se levantara, pestañeando y con el cabello alborotado.

Siendo Berthold Hawkeye, el padre de Riza, un profesor (que había colaborado en buena medida en la educación del mismo Roy), podía suponer con libertad que el niño había sido educado muy bien en casa, pero como él no disponía del tiempo suficiente para transmitirle a su hijo sus conocimientos, pensaba que pronto tendría que comenzar a preocuparse por inscribirlo a un jardín de niños o a una guardería. Le preguntaría después a Maes.

Se aseguró de que Berthold se abotonara bien los botones de la camisa, le puso la chaqueta y el gorro y lo cargó para bajar con él las escaleras y salir a la fría mañana, iluminada por los blanquecinos y helados rayos de sol. Subió al niño a la parte trasera del auto, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado y puso la mochila con sus cosas a su lado. Berthold se dejó hacer mientras se tallaba un ojo con una de las manos.

—Papi —dijo mientras Roy se subía al asiento del conductor—, ¿por qué Ed no se despidió de mí anoche? —preguntó, obviamente sin percatarse del repentino mutismo de su padre, quien se petrificó sobre el asiento un instante. Luego, aunque no tenia necesidad de hacer algo como eso, Roy fingió acomodar el espejo retrovisor para poder echarse un vistazo a la cara: tenía los ojos irritados por culpa de la mala noche que había pasado y la sombra de una barba descuidada comenzaba a asomar, pero no le daría problemas hasta al día siguiente, creyó, por lo que no tenia que preocuparse de lucir desaliñado en la oficina.

—Porque ya estabas dormido y no quiso molestarte —explicó, ausente, mientras ponía el auto en marcha. Berthold pareció conforme.

Para cuando llegaron a casa de los Hughes, un sol dorado bañaba los macizos de flores que rodeaban la casa y que Gracia se encargaba de cuidar. De cierto modo, a Roy le disgustó ver tanta luz: se había acostumbrado al clima nublado casi como si fuera una condición propia de  _su_  vida, por lo que perderlo en esos momentos no se convertía más que en un problema que lo ponía de mal humor.

Bajó a Berthold y sus cosas del auto, lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa y llamó a la puerta con golpes secos, siendo incapaz de molestarse en levantar la mano y tocar el timbre. Demasiado problemático. Ésta vez, fue el propio Maes quien abrió, ya listo para marcharse a la oficina con Roy.

—Vaya, tienes una cara espantosa —fue su saludo matinal, mientras dejaba que Berthold entrara en la casa, llevando a la espalda sus cosas, y se perdiera en la sala, aunque los dos ya sabían que iba directo a la televisión—, ¡Gracia, querida, me marcho! ¡Cuida muy bien de mi pequeña Elisia! ¡Te amo! —exclamó, lanzando besos con los dedos a Gracia, quien apareció a sus espaldas, secándose las manos en el delantal violeta que llevaba puesto. Le sonrió amablemente a Roy y se despidió con un gesto de las manos, ya secas, de su esposo al tiempo que éste cerraba la puerta.

Una vez solos los dos hombres, caminaron hacia el auto en un completo silencio. Roy llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón con aire causal, aunque su figura entera emanaba un aire seco, como si hubiera perdido toda clase de vitalidad.

Maes, que se percató de eso, pensó que ya encontraría el momento de hablar con él y preguntarle cómo le habían ido las cosas durante la noche, aunque no tenia idea de cómo había estado la situación: ¿Habían pasado un rato a la casa de Roy o éste simplemente se había ofrecido a llevar a «su» niñera a su casa para que no pagara transporte?

La curiosidad le palpitaba en las sienes mientras el auto se movía como una serpiente por las callejuelas embotelladas, buscando espacios para colarse con lentitud hasta llegar a la calle principal. El mutismo de Roy hacia sentir a Maes como si tuviera chofer, aunque esperaba que su amigo no comenzara a cobrarle por sus servicios.

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura, Roy se estacionó en el sitio de siempre, sin embargo, no hizo ademán de moverse. En la oscuridad del estacionamiento, en donde los rayos del sol no podían penetrar ni de broma, parecía sentirse más cómodo, como si ese fuera su refugio secreto.

Maes supuso que si preguntaba, Roy no se molestaría, pero también era probable que no le quisiera responder, por lo que se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y, al percatarse de que los ojos de Roy estaban fijos en él de manera angustiada, hizo la pregunta que Roy necesitaba:

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —murmuró, su voz sonando como el siseo de una serpiente que se arrastraba entre los pies de ambos. Roy se sintió a la intemperie.

Si le contestaba, se arriesgaba a que Maes hiciera un escándalo por algo que no lo merecía, a que se burlara o a que lo aleccionara sobre una situación en la que no cabían las palabras ajenas, pero creyó que necesitaba decirlo. Preguntarle a Maes si era normal que se sintiera tan satisfecho consigo mismo y orgulloso de sus acciones, si era común que hubiera experimentado tal sensación de placer por algo tan irrelevante como un beso con una persona a la que casi no conocía nada. Y sin embargo, habían compartido un beso, ninguno de los dos obligado por nadie, cediendo ante el instinto por voluntad propia.

_¿Es normal que haya dejado de sentirme triste un mísero segundo de mi vida para experimentar esa sensación de triunfo?_ Quiso decir, pero se sintió confuso. Era como si hubieran encerrado a su parte racional en la jaula y hubieran soltado a la hiena conquistadora, al idiota seductor.  _¿Y ella? ¿Por qué después de besarlo_ a él  _no podía dejar de pensar en su nombre? Como si no importara, como si fuera extraño, como si fuera mejor dejarlo ir, como si necesitara que su recuerdo me dejara en paz un segundo. Y después la extrañé y no deseé hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella durante gran parte de la noche… sintiéndome un traidor…_

Se aterró ante la posibilidad de que «su» nombre fuera mencionado en esos momentos. Le dio miedo tan sólo pensar que ella no tenía ni dos meses fuera completamente de su vida y él ya había buscado consuelo en los labios de alguien más… Oh, no, seguía comportándose como el estúpido adolescente… ¿y el crecimiento emocional, y el desarrollo personal? ¿En dónde estaban, en dónde debían ser usados y cómo se hacia? ¿Por qué las cosas se complicaban tanto por algo tan  _estúpido_ como un beso?

Y comprobaría que la situación era idiota en cuanto lo dijera en voz alta…

—Nos besamos —dijo, observando con atención los relieves de la cubierta plástica del volante, al que seguía aferrado como si se tratara de un salvavidas. No se animó a ver la expresión de Maes, aunque la presentía: estaba sonriendo, seguramente.

Maes tosió y Roy no pudo evitar levantar el rostro para observar el de su amigo por medio del espejo retrovisor: a diferencia de lo que había pensado, Maes no estaba burlándose de lo que le había dicho. Estaba tan serio, que un estremecimiento recorrió por entero la espalda de Roy, quien dejó de mirarlo por el espejo y lo hizo directamente. Pensó que Hughes diría algo irrespetuoso a continuación, pero lo que hizo fue soltar un suspiro.

Levantó ambas manos y se las pasó por el cabello oscuro, moviéndose un poco las gafas al deslizar sus manos por detrás de las orejas hasta llegar al cuello, en donde las dejó descansar un par de segundos antes de bajarse del auto. Roy, anonadado, se quedó paralizado una milésima de segundo antes de imitar las acciones de Maes.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó, sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Lo que te acabo de decir…

—Sí, se besaron, ¿y qué? —preguntó Maes, con un tono de voz calmado y poco exaltado, por lo que Roy se confundió todavía más y se quedó plantado en donde estaba, sin perseguir los pasos de su amigo, que resonaban contra las paredes del estacionamiento como el botar de una pelota en una cancha de basquetbol.

¿Esa sería su única respuesta? ¿«Y qué»? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso? ¿A partir de ese momento comenzaría a justificar sus acciones diciendo solamente «Y qué»?

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse como si fuera una marioneta cuyos hilos comenzaban a tensarse más de lo que podían soportar. Hubiera preferido cualquier reacción de parte de Maes, una burla, una queja, pero no esa. Estuvo a punto de adelantarse para reclamarle, pero la sensación de que estaba comportándose como un idiota de nuevo lo invadió, al igual que la culpa.

Realmente, no era como si Edward y él hubieran hablado mucho al respecto de eso cuando «terminó». Sólo se habían observado un poco y Edward había dicho que tenia que marcharse, no sin antes aceptar el pequeño apretón de manos que Roy le dio. Le hubiera gustado saber también qué demonios había pasado por su mente para permitirle hacer algo como eso.

Respiró profundo, decidió que lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y apretó el paso, caminando al lado de Hughes, que pareció animarse un poco más.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —preguntó, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Roy notó que estaba ruborizándose, al igual que él mismo—, vamos, tenme confianza… ¿qué le dijiste, qué te dijo, cómo pasó?

—Pensé que no te importaba —dijo, llegando al área de elevadores, presionando el botón rojo instalado en una placa metálica pegada a la pared.

—No me malentiendas, es sólo que pensé que las cosas no irían tan rápido, me había hecho a la idea de darles unos meses, incluso años, si es que en verdad podían ir más allá de una «amistad», aunque creo que se han saltado por completo ese paso —rió, socarrón, mientras las puertas del elevador vacio se abrían y Roy pasaba primero al interior de la cabina con olor a desinfectante de pisos—, te pregunto, Roy, se han besado,  _¿y luego qué?_

Roy meció la cabeza con perturbación, dándose cuenta de que había pensado en todo, menos en eso: ¿y si le mandaba un mensaje de texto para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas (cualquier cosa) y Edward no le contestaba? ¿Y si lo buscaba a la salida del colegio y lo pasaba de largo? ¿Y si, simplemente, no se volvían a ver? Por la expresión que tenia al marcharse de su casa, Roy intuyó que Edward no daría pie a un nuevo encuentro. Lucía verdaderamente desilusionado y comenzó a preguntarse si era culpa de él.

—No lo sé —respondió por fin. Y la ignorancia sobre un asunto que lo involucraba le hacia sentir mal, como si navegara en medio de un mar turbulento con remos de goma.

—¿Quién dio el primer paso? —preguntó Maes, interesado, levantando una mano para sobarse la barda rasposa, ocultando sus ojos tras el destello blanco de sus gafas.

—Yo, creo. Es decir… se quedó de pie en medio de mi habitación, me acerqué a él y no se apartó, luego le puse las manos sobre los hombros y se quedó quieto. Y cuando me acerqué, bueno, dudé un segundo, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó —explicó, con la vista clavada en la planta decorativa que estaba a su lado, levantó una mano para tocar una de sus hojas. Maes soltó una risita boba—. Fue algo bastante tonto, Maes, incluso insignificante. Fue como esos besos de cuento de hadas, insípidos y sin relevancia más que para dar contexto a un epílogo.

—Pero creo que tu niñera todavía no llega al epílogo, ¿verdad? Recuerda que en los cuentos de hadas solamente se dice «Y vivieron felices para siempre», Roy, nunca se relata cuando los príncipes llegan a la recámara nupcial. Y ese beso que se muestra es sólo el primero de muchos… —dijo, obviamente mofándose de la expresión de Roy, que jugueteaba con la planta como si ésta le llamara mucho más la atención que la conversación. Sus mejillas parecían dos focos encendidos.

—Posiblemente él no quiera un «Vivieron felices para siempre», Hughes. Literalmente, huyó.

—¡Como Cenicienta! ¿Por casualidad no tienes una zapatilla de cristal abandonada?

—No, pero tengo su número de teléfono.

—Eso le quita diversión a las cosas, pero supongo que también sirve —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ya sin demasiada emoción—. No puedo creerlo, hasta hace unos días te quejabas de que insistiera tanto con que tuvieras una posible relación con el muchacho y te negabas a más no poder. ¿Sabes? Eres más terco que una mula cuando te lo propones, Roy, pero creo que ya estás superando  _tu_ situación. Creo que debes darte una oportunidad con el muchacho, sobre todo ahora que han dado un paso tan drástico.

»Posiblemente esté igual de confundido que tú, pero si los dos hablan y ponen las cartas sobre la mesa, creo que pueden llegar a un punto en común. No te cierres, Roy, ni te espantes. Tal vez me equivoqué en propiciar que las cosas fueran tan rápido, pero ahora que te has parado en ese peldaño, no puedes solamente bajar un pie, intentando volver al otro, lo sabes.

Roy movió afirmativamente la cabeza sólo porque no quería discutir. ¿Sólo decir «lucha», intentar hacerlo y olvidarse de todo lo demás? Oh, porque había más, mucho más… todo eso sonaba demasiado egoísta, demasiado mundano, como una pesadilla de la que estaba por despertar. Posiblemente nada de eso existía en verdad y él solamente se estaba complicando las cosas por mera terquedad.

—No seas tonto, Roy —insistió Maes—, no desperdicies la oportunidad. Llámalo. Y deja de sentir tanto miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Se te refleja en la cara y eso no es bueno ni para tu salud mental… ni para la meta que quieres alcanzar.

—Sí, la cima —susurró, recordando el punto exacto al que había estado deseando llegar antes de que el caos se desatara a su alrededor. La verdad era que el triunfo que había estado esperando desde siempre ya no le parecía tan atractivo.

—Llámalo.

—Lo haré —dijo, pero no a modo de promesa, pues sabia que era posible que Edward no le respondiera el teléfono…

—Estás muy callado —dijo Alphonse, viendo como Edward cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave. Edward se encogió de hombros, intentando dejar en claro que no le pasaba nada, aunque la verdad era que había pasado muy mala noche.

Y cuando se había convencido de que no podría dormir, se había levantado, se había dado una ducha y había bajado a desayunar, aunque más que estar masticando las hojuelas de cereal, sentía como si con los dientes triturara sus propios pensamientos.

El cansancio, la culpa y la incertidumbre le hacían pensar mal de todo el mundo, desconfiar incluso de Alphonse, como si todos supieran lo que había pasado la noche anterior y solamente fingieran que todo era como de costumbre para no hacerlo entrar en una crisis de pánico. Aunque Edward ya estaba con un pie dentro de una.

¿Qué demonios ocurriría si Alphonse se enteraba de lo que había hecho con Mustang? ¡Si Winry se enteraba, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pasaba con sus propias sensaciones? ¿Por qué seguía tan perturbado anímicamente? ¿No podía dejar sólo que las cosas se fueran de largo, verdad?

Si había tantos jóvenes por ahí repartiendo besos a cuanta mujer se les pasara por delante, ¿por qué demonios él no podía dejar de pesar en un simple roce intrascendente con una  _sola_ persona? Además, no era como si Mustang hubiera hecho las cosas pensando muy claramente. Posiblemente se había sobrecogido por todo lo que le había pasado en esas últimas semanas y había querido desquitar toda su frustración creyendo cosas que no eran…

¿Y si se volvía a encontrar con él? ¿De qué diablos hablarían, qué se dirían? ¿Y si quería repetir? ¿Y si malentendía las cosas? ¿Y si solamente estaba jugando con él? ¿Y si el usado era únicamente Edward? ¿Por qué diablos lo había dejado acercarse tanto? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué…?

—Hermano, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? —preguntó Alphonse, que caminaba a su lado como un alto guardián. El cabello rubio de ambos brillaba con diligencia bajo la luz del sol—, estás sudando mucho y no tienes nada de color en la cara. ¿No quieres quedarte en casa? Posiblemente sigues enfermo.

—No —susurró Edward, dándose cuenta de que su voz era apenas un hilo audible. Hablar con Alphonse le causaba pena, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado con Mustang, pero no podía ser su hermano menor. Sentía que con eso terminaría de echar por la borda todo el respeto que Alphonse le tenia, sobre todo si el muchacho le había creído a Winry que él y Mustang se… se  _gustaban_ —, me encuentro bien, es sólo que no pude dormir. Hace calor, ¿no?

—¿No vas a decirme en dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —Preguntó Alphonse con congoja mientras abría la rejilla del jardín y permitía que Edward pasara primero y echara a caminar por la acera—, tardaste mucho. Winry se había propuesto hacer las paces contigo ayer, pero como no llegaste temprano, se marchó. Y sé que llegaste de madrugada.

—No seas exagerado, Al, era media noche —aclaró Edward, un poco irritado al proyectarse una imagen del rostro de Mustang terriblemente cerca del suyo. Si seguía recordando lo que había pasado, estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo había caído en eso? ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado besándose con un hombre?!

—Pero, ¿en dónde estabas? —insistió Alphonse.

—¡En donde tuviera que estar! —Exclamó, enojado, echándose a correr calle abajo—, ¡Y apresúrate, porque si no perderemos el autobús! —Alphonse fue detrás de sus pasos, alcanzándolo en poco tiempo debido a que sus piernas eran más largas que las de Edward.

Debido a la velocidad de la carrera, ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, algo que Edward agradeció, pues el tema lo estaba desquiciando. Deseaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no volver a encontrarse con Mustang.

Roy estuvo gran parte del día laboral lidiando con el impulso de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Edward. Aunque tenía el móvil en la mano y estaba a punto de teclear algo con gran velocidad, se arrepentía por temor a que el muchacho no le contestara. Le daba pavor la posibilidad de ser ignorado por Edward ahora que posiblemente tenía un motivo.

Oh, pero, ¿y si se estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua? ¿Y si Edward quería que le llamara o comunicarse con él como lo habían estado haciendo en los últimos días? ¿Qué pasaba si sólo se estaba imaginando cosas tontas al respecto solamente porque era él quien verdaderamente tenia miedo? Le hubiera gustado mucho salir de la oficina temprano para ir a tomarse una copa en el bar de Madame Christmas. Aunque le hubiera gustado mucho más encontrarse con Edward furtivamente.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó que su frente reposara una milésima de segundo sobre las palmas de sus manos, antes de darse cuenta de que Fuery lo estaba observando, por lo que intentó conservar un poco de recato. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esa clase de actitudes delante de esos hombres que lo conocían mejor que a la propia palma de su mano? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía darle la espalda a la situación y ser el viejo Mustang que no tenia problemas en repartir amor por media ciudad? De hecho, se imaginaba que podría criar a Berthold mucho mejor al lado de una nueva dama, así que ¿por qué no irse de cacería y olvidarse de una vez por todas del asunto «Edward Elric»?

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto con una rapidez inusual. Puso cualquier tontería y lo envió sin más demoras al destinatario. Observó la pantalla del teléfono iluminándose al informar que el texto había sido enviado y esperó… y esperó… y siguió esperando… esperó más… más espera… más, más incluso de la que se sentía capaz de soportar…

—Ah, señor —dijo Fuery desde su propia mesa, acomodando unos cuantos papeles dentro de unas carpetas pero con la atención puesta en Mustang, quien sentía que comenzaba a sudar debido a la ansiedad—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Mejor de lo que debería, Fuery —mintió Mustang, evitando observar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, que se apagó después de unos segundos sin respuesta. Se estaba desesperando. Edward podría haberle respondido con un insulto, no tenia problemas, pero el chiste era precisamente eso: «que respondiera».

_Posiblemente esté en clases, así que no puede atenderme. Tal vez haya dejado apagado su teléfono, así que definitivamente no va a responderme por el momento. Aunque quizá esté ignorándome. Y si es así, puede estar haciéndose el idiota por ahí, fingiendo que no acabo de enviarle un mensaje de texto preguntándole cómo está mientras piensa que soy un completo imbécil. Aunque supongo que los chicos de hoy en día no van por ahí besuqueándose con personas a las que consideran idiotas, así que todavía puedo tener un punto a mi favor… a menos que sea uno de_ esos  _promiscuos que van por la vida viendo a quién demonios le echan el diente, aunque creo que esos no trabajan de niñeras, sería mucho problema... y a pesar de todo, parece decente…_

—Señor, quería comentarle —dijo Fuery, sintiéndose con más confianza debido a que Mustang no había hecho ademán de para la platica, aunque el muchacho de gafas no tenia idea de que era porque Mustang estaba sumergido en sus propias elucubraciones al respecto de un muchachito de baja estatura y carácter violento— que llamé al señor Hawkeye ayer por la noche para preguntarle por… —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta del repentino exceso de atención de parte de Roy, quien se había sobresaltado al escuchar el apellido de su esposa. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando una imagen de Riza, sonriendo, se proyectó en su mente: ¿qué demonios había hecho?— por  _Black Hayate_.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que te ha dicho el viejo profesor, Fuery? Si mal no recuerdo, su carácter no era especialmente abierto ante personas desconocidas —comentó, sintiendo que la mano le temblaba mientras se disponía a firmar un papel. Su cabeza se convirtió en un torbellino de pensamientos dolorosos mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que Fuery no tuviera mucho que decir.

—Aparentemente, el perro no es muy de su agrado, por lo que le está costando un poco de trabajo dominarlo, así que me ha pedido que éste fin de semana vaya por él —comentó, un poco descorazonado, pero resignado a fin de cuentas—, quería comentárselo y preguntarle si usted quiere hacerse cargo de él.

Roy le lanzó una mirada agobiada: le gustaban los perros, pero no al extremo de querer uno en su casa. Podría decirse que prefería verlos de lejos.

—Yo ya me encargo del niño, Fuery —dijo tal y como había hecho en días pasados, provocando que sus hombres intercambiaran una mirada seria y rotunda: la respuesta para la pregunta de Fuery, obviamente, era «¡NO!».Y era completamente lógico que en esos momentos la menor de sus preocupaciones fuera un perro que no socializaba con su nuevo dueño.

—Ah, bien, señor —dijo Fuery, un poco dubitativo mientras observaba como Roy seguía encargándose de sus papeles, aunque con mayor fragor—, lamento incomodarlo —insistió Fuery, dándose cuenta de las palpitaciones irritadas en las sienes de Roy, quien sujetó el bolígrafo con mayor fuerza y apoyó su punta sobre el papel de igual forma.

—No te preocupes por algo como eso —lo disculpó Mustang, aunque en el fondo estaba más molesto que antes: de pronto, la imagen de Riza se había gravado en su memoria al rojo vivo, sin que tuviera la posibilidad de sacarla de ahí aunque intentara concentrarse en otras cosas, tales como el trabajo, la conversación de Fuery… los labios de la niñera…

Cuando la clase terminó, Edward pudo apoyar libremente la frente sobre la superficie helada de su libro de texto. Cansado, cerró los ojos un momento, escuchando el ruido parecido al zumbido de montones de abejas que hacían sus compañeros al marcharse.

Él, que no había podido concentrarse durante la mayor parte de la clase, se sentía un poco derrotado por sus propios sentimientos, con un cansancio mental tremendo que poco a poco lo obligó a sumirse en pensamientos neutros. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Mustang momentos antes, pero no lo respondió. En primer lugar porque se suponía que debía mantener toda su atención puesta al frente del salón y en segundo porque no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con él.

¿Qué demonios podría haber dicho? Además, ya estaba casi completamente convencido de que Mustang solamente estaba jugando, flirteando como un colibrí entre las campanillas, ¿por qué no podía quedarse quieto solamente con un beso? ¿Todavía podía querer más? Las mejillas se le ruborizaron al pensar eso: ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer Mustang de él? Y si era lo que se estaba imaginando, el oficial podía estar seguro de que no se lo iba a dar. No tan fácilmente como había conseguido ese beso.

¿Y para qué negar el sentimiento de culpa que le estaba apresando el corazón? ¿Para qué intentar seguir combatiendo la ansiedad que la situación le había provocado? ¿Sería tan complicado comprender que se había dejado arrastrar por las tonterías que Winry y Alphonse había estado pensando y había terminado haciendo algo impensable?

Con lentitud, se llevó los dedos a los labios y los tocó con sutileza, en caso de que alguien lo observara. No quería poner una cara delatora. La sensación cremosa de los labios de Mustang había impregnado los suyos como si se tratara de betún y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba repitiendo la experiencia una y otra vez, sintiendo el aliento cálido de Roy acercándose a su rostro sin premura alguna…

¿Era alguna clase de pervertido? ¿Por qué a pesar de que el beso no le había parecido tan desagradable en un principio ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso más que como si fuera una aberración, como si se estuviera hundiendo en lo más profundo del fango sin la posibilidad de una relativa salvación?¿Y si le ofrecían la oportunidad de repetir las cosas? ¿La tomaría, la dejaría, la negaría?

La respuesta era obvia, desgraciadamente: la tomaría.

 


	13. Algo escalofriante

Durante el transcurso de las clases, Edward evitó todos los posibles lugares en donde pudiera encontrarse con Alphonse porque no quería que éste se diera cuenta del estado deteriorado de su expresión, en la que únicamente podía mostrarse duda y aberración sin posibilidad de cambio, por lo que estuvo gran parte de la mañana evitando lugares concurridos y escondiéndose en los servicios de las plantas superiores del colegio, en donde se sentó en el piso durante largos minutos para pensar mejor las cosas, sin importarle demasiado las miradas de los curiosos que entraban al lugar.

Técnicamente, podía apreciar que lo que había hecho con Mustang no había sido más que un error motivado por las circunstancias. Él, perturbado como estaba tras la visita de Hohenheim, la soledad a la que se había sometido por la estancia de éste en su casa, el alejamiento de Winry y de Alphonse que había permanecido durante esa semana y las dudas de estos sobre la calidad de relación que podía o no mantener con Roy Mustang lo habían orillado a cometer esa estupidez, aunque tampoco era como si lo hubieran obligado.

Simplemente, se había quedado de pie en medio de una habitación semi iluminada, con un hombre que le atraía de pie delante de él, mostrándole por segunda vez en su vida ese cuerpo perfecto marcado por el paso del tiempo como si se tratara de un calendario de heridas y luchas que tanto le había «llamado la atención» desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y cuando Mustang se había acercado, había sido incapaz de hacerse a un lado al percatarse de la realidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros: desesperación.

Exactamente el mismo sentimiento que él había padecido durante años tras la desaparición de su madre, la misma que solía sentir a veces, cuando se daba cuenta de que ya no podía más y pensaba que iba a enloquecer. Cuando el duelo parecía insuperable y encarnado con la forma de un homúnculo colocando los dedos alrededor de su cuello, intentando asfixiarlo. Y le había gustado, por un momento, sentirse identificado con alguien que le cautivaba al hacerle apreciar que no era el único ser que padecía de la soledad de saberse arrojado al mundo, de tener una obligación con la vida…

Y si Winry y Alphonse habían pensado que ellos dos se gustaban, alguna clase de señal tendrían que haber dado y era  _posible_ que fuera verdad. Que Mustang se le hubiera metido por las pupilas en el momento menos apropiado y lo hubiera impregnado todo a su alrededor de una falsa sensación de seguridad en la que no dañaría a nadie con su iracundia.

Y, además, estaba creciendo emocional y mentalmente. Cometer errores era parte importante del paso de la adolescencia a la adultez, pero lo que le molestaba mucho sobre lo que había permitido que pasara era que una «equivocación» como esa delineaba sobremanera los contornos de su existencia, porque… ¿no había planeado desde que era un niño pequeño una vida al lado de Winry Rockbell? ¿Y no había estado Roy Mustang casado con una mujer a la que parecía haber amado (y seguir haciéndolo) con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo?

En esos momentos no tenía idea de si las cosas tenían posibilidad de solución. Viablemente, no. Porque detestaba el sentimiento que Roy le provocaba, puesto que hacía que comenzara a convertirse en algo que siempre había detestado: una incógnita para sí mismo.

—

Cuando fue tiempo de volver a casa, una ligera sensación de terror lo acometió mientras bajaba los escalones de losetas blancas hacia la puerta principal del colegio: ¿y si Mustang se pasaba de nuevo por ahí sólo para hacer al tonto y se encontraban otra vez? ¿Qué demonios haría entonces en una situación como esa? No se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo. En esos momentos, la vergüenza era más grande que nada, incluso que las justificaciones.

Se recargó en la puerta de la caseta de vigilancia y se sujetó con una mano temblorosa el pecho, en donde el corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza mientras el recuerdo de la noche pasada monopolizaba de nuevo todos sus pensamientos. Le parecía que las cosas eran demasiado injustas: ¿Mustang podía entrar en su vida, hacer y deshacer, y no importarle en lo más mínimo el estado en el que lo dejaba?

De manera consecuente, pensó que lo mejor sería salir del colegio de una buena vez, pues no podía pasarse la tarde entera ahí, a la expectativa de su presencia. Ya pensaría qué hacer en cuanto se lo encontrara, pero por el momento, no tenia nada de qué preocuparse.

Ese día volvería a casa temprano, ya que había dejado de considerar sus peleas con Winry como una fortuita desgracia. Salió por fin del plantel y caminó despacio hacia la conocida parada de autobús, vacía. Se sentó sobre la fría banqueta de hierro. No había señales de Mustang por ningún lado y aunque en un principio pensó que era una fortuna, después de cinco minutos esperando se dio cuenta de que la soledad de ese sitio, que siempre le había traído consuelo, lo estaba desesperando.

Recordó que Mustang había dicho la tarde pasada que regresaba por ese camino porque había olvidado su portafolios en la oficina, así que se convenció de que ese día no lo vería. El autobús que lo llevaría a casa se acercaba con desquiciante parsimonia.

Decepcionado, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando las monedas correspondientes para pagar el pasaje, y cuando el vehículo estuvo enfrente de él, lo abordó, sin más expectativas.

—

Apenas abrió la puerta, se percató de que Winry estaba ahí, pues el aroma dulce de su perfume se extendía por las habitaciones como si se tratara de un manto invisible que aspiró con gusto, pues durante ese tiempo había extrañado su presencia aunque intentara aparentar que no.

Anduvo con paso pausado por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. No tenía ánimos de sostener una nueva discusión con ella, por lo que sería mejor tentar el terreno con las pantas de los pies antes de que el peñasco comenzara a desmoronarse hasta arrastrarlo al vacio.

Dejó la mochila al pie de la escalera y torció sus andares hacia la sala, en donde Winry esperaba de pie al lado del sofá, con las manos unidas la una contra la otra y una expresión dulce y un poco expectante, como si deseara que Edward fuera el primero en decir algo. El chico supuso que la distancia que habían mantenido durante esos días también la había perjudicado a ella.

—Hola —saludó, desanimado. Winry se percató de su estado, porque agachó el rostro entristecido y asintió con la cabeza, para darle a entender que lo había escuchado.

Edward levantó una mano y se rascó la coronilla, sólo deseando poder subir a su habitación. Alphonse estaba en la cocina, haciéndose cargo los platos sucios, pues Edward podía oír a la perfección el ruido de la esponja raspando la porcelana y el del agua cayendo con fuerza del grifo. Supuso que solamente les estaba brindando un espacio innecesario para que hablaran de sus problemas.

Pero en el momento en el que estuvo seguro de que Winry no pretendía decir nada más, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no dispuesto a darle la espalda de manera brusca, e intentó ir hacia las escaleras, hecho que vio impedido por Winry, que había salvado la distancia entre ambos con grandes zancadas y lo había sujetado del brazo con ambas manos, las cuales le temblaban violentamente.

—Edward, quisiera que habláramos —pidió con un susurro. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y su cara no denotaba más que inocencia mezclándose con una cortedad latente. Edward, de cierto modo, hubiera deseado que lo soltara: los contactos físicos que había mantenido últimamente con otras personas solamente contribuían a ponerlo nervioso, como le había pasado con Roy.

—No hay nada que decir, Winry, lo siento, supongo que lo has pasado mal — _Y puedo imaginar lo que se siente—_ , así que por eso me disculpo contigo. Sigo un poco enfermo — _tal vez sea algo mental—_ , así que quiero ir a mi recámara a descansar —susurró, soltándose del agarre de la muchacha con lentitud para no tomarla por sorpresa, sin embargo, había una sombra en el rostro de Winry que le decía que las cosas no iban a quedar del todo bien, pero prefirió no insistir.

Ya habría tiempo para disculparse mejor, para que ella también pudiera decir algo y dejar que las cosas volvieran a su lugar, aunque se preguntaba si eso en algún momento podría pasar de verdad. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó la pausada respiración de su amiga de la infancia como si fuera un murmullo del viento y vio a Alphonse aparecer a su lado, en la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con una toalla pequeña.

Su hermano lo observó con cierto grado de preocupación, algo que aumentó su malestar emocional: lo menos que quería era que su familia se viera mortificada también por culpa de las idioteces que  _a él_ se le ocurría hacer con Mustang. Intentó sonreírle a Alphonse para darle a entender que las cosas estaban bien, pero no consiguió hacer más que una mueca, por lo que se rindió y subió con paso apresurado la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación.

Las luces apagadas le recordaron el propio estado en el que se encontraba su interior y cuando presionó el interruptor, el destello blanquecino amenazó con enceguecerlo. De repente, sintió como si alguien más estuviera ocupando su cuerpo.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la silla del escritorio para después sentarse en la cama y desanudar las agujetas de sus zapatos. El cansancio estuvo a punto de derribarlo antes de que terminara su labor, pero pudo soportarlo hasta desnudarse por completo y ponerse el pijama. En esos momentos, lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer para liberarse de la pesadez de sus pensamientos era dormir. Dormir y pedirle al cielo no soñar con Mustang.

—

El trayecto en auto a casa de Maes siempre era un poco atosigado, ya que a Hughes le gustaba mantener charlas sobre cómo había estado su día y hacer bromas tontas (últimamente, sobre la posible relación que podría mantener Roy con Edward como tema principal de ellas), pero ese día fue algo silencioso, a pesar de que Roy se imaginaba que «el beso» sería argumento de platica durante un largo tiempo.

No supo si estaba desconcertado o no hasta que llegaron a casa de su mejor amigo. Maes bajó del auto y, después de decirle que no se molestara en seguirlo, que él iba por Berthold para entregárselo, añadió con sencillez:

—Y aprovecha éste momento a solas para llamarlo, ¿comprendes? —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta del lado del copiloto con un golpe seco que hizo que los asientos temblaran. Roy, que solía comprender el lenguaje metafórico de su mejor amigo casi como si estuviera hablando una versión más animada de sí mismo, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza el volante, del que no había despegado las manos. Una capa de sudor se extendía por sus palmas y también su frente y cuello.

Tras la mención de Riza por parte de Fuery, una sensación que le era difícil aceptar se había extendido por gran parte de su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Tenia la sensación de que solo un traidor podía sentirse de semejante manera. Y él, que a lo largo de su vida había intentado caminar siempre por el camino correcto sin tambalearse demasiado, comprendía mejor que nadie el significado de eso.

Inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil, con el que comenzaba a familiarizarse demasiado en poco tiempo a pesar de que había hecho la promesa de que solamente lo utilizaría para atender asuntos laborales (y, de vez en cuando, hablar con Riza a partir de la mudanza de ésta a casa de su padre, aunque para eso, Roy prefería los teléfonos públicos y el de su casa, como un gesto melancólico de su personalidad). Deslizó los dedos por la pantalla apagada, sin decidirse a hacer nada. De cierto modo, sabia que Maes le brindaría un poco de tiempo extra, retrasándose.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó el número que necesitaba en sus favoritos, en donde lo había colocado en un momento de distracción. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces, puesto que el plan inicial había sido congraciarse con Elric en caso de que él necesitara apoyo  _con Berthold_ en un momento desesperado, pero en ningún momento había podido suponer que las cosas se torcerían de tal manera que el apoyo que antes había pensado tener con su hijo, ahora era completamente para él.

Supuso que eso podía relacionarlo con el poco juicio que le había quedado a partir del momento en el que Berthold Hawkeye, su viejo profesor, le había llamado por teléfono para decirle que Riza estaba grave, en el hospital. También podía decir que el corazón le había latido apáticamente rápido desde aquel entonces, sin detener su nueva marcha ni un solo instante.

Sin ponerse a pensarlo más, llamó. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres, cuatro timbres, cinco timbres, seis timbres… se exasperó. No iba a contestarle y eso fue un golpe bajo, puesto que le estaba llamando a pesar de sentirse un ingrato, aunque pensó que Edward no necesariamente tenía que imaginarse cómo demonios se sentía. Eso hubiera sido un bono extra como recompensa a su malestar.

Se percató de que Maes estaba de pie en el peldaño de la puerta de su casa, sujetando a Berthold en brazos mientras mantenía la vista clavada en él. Supuso que ya se habría dado cuenta de que la falta de cooperación no era suya, sino de la niñera. Dejó la llamada no lograda por la paz y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se podía acercar. Tenía las mejillas rojas y un calor insoportable le embargaba el cuerpo entero a pesar de que las ventanillas del auto estaban abajo, permitiendo que la brisa del atardecer entrara en él.

Siempre acostumbrado a medir todas las posibilidades, se imaginaba, convenientemente, que Edward no tenia su móvil a la mano para poder responder sus mensajes o llamadas o que posiblemente lo mantenía apagado durante su horario de clases y había olvidado encenderlo ahora que éstas habían terminado, aunque siempre quedaba la opción aterradora de que lo estuviera ignorando, por lo que se estremeció. Su único salvavidas se había quedado sin aire antes de llegar a la orilla.

Maes se encogió de hombros, le dedicó una mueca burlona y luego chasqueó la lengua, depositando a Berthold en el asiento trasero del vehículo para después darle una palmada amable en la cabeza. Berthold le dijo adiós con una mano mientras Hughes le sonreía a Roy con cierto pesar. Era cierto que la situación no podía ir más allá.

Tenía la sensación de estar presenciando un cuento de hadas cuyas tapas se han cerrado antes de que alguien se hubiera animado a escribir un final.

—

Edward dejó el móvil sobre la cama y lo observó durante largo rato sin saber qué hacer. Era consciente de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y de que repentinamente hacia un calor insoportable en la habitación. El número de Mustang seguía grabado en la pantalla, aunque marcado como llamada perdida.

Durante una milésima de segundo había considerado responderle, pero a la siguiente se arrepintió: ¿qué podía querer? Y había decidido dejar que el teléfono sonara hasta que por fin paró.

Ahora que su habitación volvía a estar en silencio, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera una posible conversación que pudo haber mantenido con Roy.  _¿Sobre qué, sobre qué? ¿«Eso»? ¿El beso?_ ¿Y si era sobre algo que no tenia nada qué ver con los que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Y si sólo quería asegurarse de que seguiría contando con él para cuidar de Berthold cada vez que lo necesitara?

Tomó el aparato y lo pasó entre sus dedos continuamente, haciéndolo girar y después comenzando a lanzarlo al aire (tal vez de esa manera, volviera a timbrar), indeciso y angustiado.  _¿Qué diablos podría haberle querido decir Mustang?_

_—_

Sin embargo, Roy pronto dejó de tener tiempo para pensar en sus problemas con Edward a raíz de que Fuery cumpliera con su palabra de marchar el fin de semana a la ciudad vecina para visitar a Berthold Hawkeye y proponerle hacerse cargo de  _Black Hayate,_ la vieja mascota de la teniente Hawkeye.

La tarde del sábado, después de que Roy tomara una ducha y se asegurara de que Berthold estaba bien en la sala (delante de la brillante pantalla del televisor, como siempre) y se marchara a su habitación para descansar un poco, recibió una llamada insistente al teléfono de su casa. Pensando que podría tratarse de Maes, pensó en no contestar, pero cuando contó más de diez timbrazos, pensó que debía ser algo importante, por lo que se estiró por encima de las almohadas para tomar el aparato, viendo en la pequeña pantalla del identificador de llamadas el número de Fuery. Respondió de inmediato.

—Se-señor —dijo la voz asustada del joven hombre de gafas, cuyo rostro se proyectó en la mente de Roy apenas escuchar su voz—, problemas: el señor Hawkeye ha sido hospitalizado de emergencia —dijo sin pausas. El corazón de Roy dio un vuelco y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó sujetándose del borde del tocador—. Señor, usted es su familiar, así que pensé en avisarle para que pueda hacerse cargo…

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Fuery?! ¡A mi maestro no lo he visto en años! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haga yo?! —preguntó después de cambiarse el teléfono de mano para buscar su ropa en uno de los cajones del armario: aunque se estaba quejando, estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación, inconscientemente.

—Es que, señor,  _es grave_ —dijo Fuery, buscando un poco de tacto para cubrir con él sus palabras. Roy estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono: la sensación de haber vivido eso con anterioridad hizo que le bajara la presión. ¿No había sido exactamente esa la misma frase que Berthold Hawkeye había utilizado para informarle que Riza había sido hospitalizada de gravedad?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras sacaba un par de zapatos de la parte inferior del armario. Sujetando el teléfono, alargado y negro, entre su mejilla y el hombro derecho, se quitó la toalla con la que se había envuelto la cintura (y la cual le había recapitulado el momento que había compartido en esa habitación con «la niñera») y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, sin preocuparse de que las gotas de agua que escurrían por su cabello mojaran los hombros de su camisa azul.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Preguntó, cerrándose la cremallera de los pantalones y disponiéndose a fajarse la camisa, una actividad difícil ya que sus extremidades parecían rebelarse e ir en contra de su autocontrol—, ¿cómo es que el viejo ha terminado hospitalizado?

—Pues —dijo Fuery pausadamente. Roy tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas eran verdaderamente malas—, será mejor  _que venga,_ señor, es un tema delicado que no me atrevo a tratar por teléfono. El señor Hawkeye está internado en el hospital general.

—Saldré cuanto antes —fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de presionar un botón para terminar la llamada y lanzar el teléfono sobre la cama, en donde rebotó hasta quedar boca abajo, cerca de una de las almohadas.

Roy corrió al armario, tomó su saco, se acercó a la mesa y tomó el móvil, sus llaves y la cartera, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. Berthold, al escucharlo bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, se asustó, saltando del sofá para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

—Ponte la chaqueta —ordenó Roy mientras se acercaba velozmente al televisor para apagarlo y a la mesa alargada del comedor para tomar la mochila violeta de Berthold y echársela al hombro. El niño se puso la prenda con rapidez, aunque no con la que le hubiera gustado a Mustang, y dejó que su padre lo tomara en brazos antes de salir rápidamente de la casa tras apagar todas las luces—, tengo un asunto importante que atender —explicó—, así que te llevaré a la casa de  _alguien._ No te portes mal, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en cuanto pueda —dijo, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto para dejar que Berthold, confundido, gateara sobre el asiento mientras él cerraba con un portazo y se dirigía con rapidez hacia el asiento del conductor.

—Prometo que me portaré bien. ¿Iremos a casa de Elisia? —preguntó Berthold mientras su padre arrancaba el auto y lo ponía velozmente en circulación por la calle empinada, aminoró la marcha al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de ponerle el cinturón al niño: una vez sólo, podría pisar el acelerador a gusto, pero, ¿a dónde demonios lo llevaría?

Ir a la casa de Maes significaría desviarse mucho de la salida de la ciudad, en cambio, si lo llevaba con  _él_ podría conducir derecho hacia su destino sin ninguna clase de desviaciones.

—No, a la de «Ed» y «Al» —dijo, recordando cómo los dos jóvenes le habían permitido a Berthold llamarlos para que hubiera entre ellos un poco más de familiaridad. El niño dio una palmada de gusto y sonrió durante todo el trayecto, enumerando mientras contaba con los dedos todas las cosas que había aprendido en la televisión y que quería comentar con Alphonse.

Roy, mientras tanto, suplicaba al cielo que los Elric se encontraran en casa.

—

Cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Alphonse casi soltó el cuenco con palomitas de maíz que sostenía en las manos mientras observaba un documental sobre felinos. Sobresaltado, se apresuró a chuparse la sal que se le había quedado en los dedos y a dejar el plato sobre la mesa antes de ir a ver de quién se trataba.

Una vez hubo abierto la puerta, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con un sudoroso Roy Mustang bajo el umbral, dándole un empujón en la espalda a Berthold para hacerlo pasar.

—¡Hola, Al! —dijo el niño, abrazándose a una de sus piernas—, ¡papá me trajo para jugar!

—Ah… ¿qué? —preguntó el muchacho, un poco desconcertado, preguntándose si Edward habría aceptado otro trabajo de niñera con Mustang y no le había avisado, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso, algo que Mustang explicó a continuación.

—Tengo algo  _muy_ importante que atender —dijo con rapidez—, sé que es algo poco premeditado, pero, ¿pueden hacerse cargo de él? Espero no tardar demasiado y él ha prometido no dar problemas. Les pagaré a ti y a tu hermano lo que sea —prometió, intentando no pensar que en esos momentos estaba muy cerca de Edward y mucho menos en que éste no estaba a la vista, algo detestable.

—Es que… es decir… sí, podemos cuidarlo, mi hermano está arriba —explicó Alphonse, señalando con un dedo al techo mientras con la otra mano abrazaba también a Berthold, quien permanecía sujeto a su pierna, inclinándose un poco. Roy palideció: si Edward le hubiera abierto la puerta, estaba seguro de que las cosas le hubieran parecido todavía más complicadas—, pero, señor Mustang, ¿está todo bien? Luce muy pálido.

—Todo bien —mintió—. Cualquier cosa importante, llámenme al móvil. Adiós —se despidió, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano mientras se apresuraba a bajar los dos peldaños de la puerta y a correr hasta su auto bajo la escrutadora mirada de Alphonse, quien no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero lo pensó tarde, justo cuando las llantas del auto de Mustang chillaron sobre el asfalto de la calle acompañadas del rugido potente del motor.

Cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta de que el corazón le latía un poco rápido debido al repentino cambio de ambiente. Berthold le sujetó la mano y le arrastró hasta la sala, en donde el televisor zumbaba y las palomitas que Alphonse había estado comiendo momentos atrás reposaban, abandonadas, sobre la mesa. Se sentaron en el sofá y Berthold dejó su mochila a sus pies tras abrir el cierre y sacar una figura de acción.

—Mira, éste es mi favorito —le confió a Alphonse, poniéndoselo en las manos—, mi mami me lo compró hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Oh, vaya —replicó Alphonse, sonriendo al ver el muñeco—, Berthold, ¿sabes a dónde iba tu padre con tanta prisa? Parecía un poco… frustrado.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros el niño, haciendo un puchero al darse cuenta de que el muñeco no tenía sobre Alphonse el efecto esperado: al menos Elisia reaccionaba con mayor emoción—. Aquí también tengo un peluche que me regalaron en una feria, mira: mi mami lo ganó para mí en el puesto de tiro con rifle —reveló, metiendo las manos entre el desastre que había en el interior de su pequeño bolso, buscando el peluche.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose en el piso superior dejó saber a Alphonse que Edward había salido del estudio. Lo escuchó caminar por el corredor y después, bajando las escaleras. Se preguntó qué diría al encontrarse con Berthold ahí y obtuvo la respuesta una vez Edward entró a la sala. Su rostro, enmarcado por el par de flequillos rubios tan característicos de él, palideció mientras se quedaba petrificado en su sitio, como si repentinamente hubiera decidido empezar a jugar a los Encantados. Luego, Edward miró por encima del hombro, como si esperara encontrarse con Mustang detrás de él, pero al percatarse de que no era así, se relajó un poco, aunque sus mejillas se colorearon de un brillante color rojo.

—No me digas que era Mustang llamando a la puerta —susurró, consternado sin que Alphonse lograra explicarse porqué.

—Sí —respondió el menor de los Elric después de que Berthold dijera «¡Hola, Ed!» y siguiera buscando su peluche en el interior de la mochila violeta—, dijo que tenia un asunto muy importante que atender y se marchó sin decir nada más. Parecía un poco  _serio_ —contó, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a Berthold en caso de que sus palabras lo pusieran en alerta, pero no fue así.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y respiró profundo, aunque no fue capaz de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Sintió un ataque de agruras acometiéndole.

Durante toda esa semana, no había tenido más comunicación con Mustang, puesto que éste había dejado de llamarle y enviarle mensajes, por lo que se había mantenido sumergido en una duda constante que, aunque sabia que debía evitar, le parecía algo imposible de hacer, aunque poco a poco se estaba resignando. Ahora, saber que Roy había estado tan cerca de él y no se habían visto había provocado que se sintiera un poco mareado, indeciso entre si eso había sido lo mejor o no.

—¿Y qué era eso que tu padre debía atender, Berthold? —le preguntó al niño mientras estiraba ambos brazos, pues se le habían entumecido un poco mientras estaba trabajando. El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que le llamáramos por teléfono en caso de necesitar algo, pero yo no lo tengo —se excusó Alphonse. Edward sintió que la sangre de la cabeza se le bajaba hasta las puntas de los pies: oh, él sí que lo tenia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a tardar? —preguntó, evitando responderle a su hermano mejor, aunque éste no había hecho ninguna clase de pregunta.

—No sabemos, aunque dijo que poco.

—Bien —murmuró, alzando los hombros, intentando no parecer interesado, aunque la ansiedad que había estado evaporándose con el paso de los días regresaba en esos momentos con todas sus fuerzas para volver a hacerlo sentir mal.

Aunque en un principio había tenido planeado pasar la tarde con Alphonse ahora que había terminado su trabajo, decidió que lo mejor sería darse otro descanso para pensar un poco. Volvió a su habitación, en donde los pensamientos sobre Mustang cobraban mayor intensidad por mera costumbre.

—

Se hizo completamente de noche mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera. Encendió sus luces y observó sus espejos, pisando a profundidad el acelerador. Antes de llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergido en un interminable  _de ja vú._ Aterrado, estacionó el auto imaginando que en la sala de espera se encontraría con Berthold y con la vecina a la que Riza había protegido, dándole la mala noticia de que ella ya había…

Se quitó del cinturón de seguridad y arrancó las llaves de su sitio para abrir la puerta con un fuerte empujón. Se dio cuenta de que por sus piernas navegaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica mientras intentaba caminar. De todos los lugares en los que podría haber estado en esos momentos, esa era la peor de sus opciones.

Entró al hospital por medio de la entrada principal y se acercó apresuradamente al mostrador de recepción, pero no fue realmente necesario que pidiera información, puesto que Fuery, que había estado sentado en una silla azul de la sala de espera, se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente para recibirlo.

—¡Señor! —exclamó, acercándose a él. Roy se sobresaltó al reconocer su voz, pero se giró para hablar con él. Era consciente de que una capa de sudor seco se extendía por todo su rostro y cuello—, ¡no pensé que fuera a llegar tan rápido! —declaró, dándose cuenta de que Roy ofrecía un aspecto pésimo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Fuery? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar una vez recuperó el aliento. Fuery se subió las gafas con un empujón del dedo sobre el puente de la nariz y le invitó a tomar asiento. Por puro cansancio, Roy no protestó y lo siguió hasta la sala de espera, en donde sólo se encontraba una pareja jóvenes, con las frentes unidas y tomados de las manos en actitud miserable.

Roy evitó observarlos.

—El señor Hawkeye colapsó apenas llegué a su casa, tiene problemas de úlcera y ha vomitado un poco de sangre. Me han dicho hace un momento que ya está estable —explicó. Roy respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y relajándose sobre su asiento, aunque sintió que Fuery todavía no le había dicho lo peor, pues el muchacho lo observaba con cierto grado de consternación.

—¿Qué ha propiciado que terminara aquí? —susurró, tallándose los parpados con un par de dedos, sintiendo que la vista comenzaba a nublársele debido al largo trayecto en carretera.

Fuery tragó saliva con dificultad. Dirigió la vista al suelo y respiró antes de conseguir hablar. Roy estaba seguro de que le diría algo malo, pues le había hecho viajar durante dos horas y media por carretera sólo para comentárselo.

—Pues, no estoy muy seguro, señor, pero tiene que ver con sus vecinos, que aparentemente se mudan. Verá, cuando llegué a la sala, el señor Hawkeye estaba en el jardín trasero, hablando con una mujer, pero la plática terminó mal cuando llegó el esposo de ella. Es un hombre muy violento —dijo, apretando una de sus manos sobre su rodilla mientras con la otra volvía a subirse los lentes sobre la nariz.

Roy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al mismo tiempo que se le olvidaba la forma correcta de respirar. Las manos se le crisparon un poco.

—¿Vecinos, dices?

—Sí, señor —aclaró Fuery, agachando el rostro.

—Un hombre violento, ¿no?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces, ¿estás intentando decirme que el hombre que atacó a mi esposa está libre?

—…Sí, señor.

 


	14. "Hasta luego" y "Adiós"

A Roy le permitieron pasar a ver a Berthold después de permanecer un rato esperando, por lo que se levantó de su asiento en la sala de espera y caminó con lentitud por el pasillo que la enfermera le había mencionado. Las paredes blancas a su alrededor se extendían como un serpenteante laberinto interminable, cuyo final, adornado con un cuadro enmarcado en madera brillante, mostraba una flor azul.

El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba como un eco lejano dentro de sus oídos, recordándole a las olas del mar siendo escuchadas en el interior de un caracol.

Habitación de Berthold Hawkeye, número trescientos setenta y ocho, al final del segundo corredor, había dicho la enfermera y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Roy ya estaba delante de la puerta. Golpeó con los nudillos la madera pintada de blanco, debajo de la placa metálica con el número pintado de color negro.

—Pase —dijo una voz rasposa en el interior de la recámara.

Roy puso una mano temblorosa sobre la manija y la hizo bajar con un ligero empujón de sus dedos. Escuchó el «clic» de la cerradura al ceder y, como un autómata, entró en la recámara, siendo la cama de su viejo maestro la primera cosa que vio.

El hombre, de cabello castaño y canoso, le devolvió una mirada aturdida y sorprendida a la vez, con sus ojos de párpados caídos rodeados de pocas pestañas. Cansado, le sonrió a su alumno despectivamente, como siempre hacia desde que Roy había decidido convertirse en policía. Como había hecho también el día de su boda con Riza e incluso cuando le habían dicho que sería abuelo en poco menos de nueve meses.

Pero Roy no se fijó en detalles como esos durante mucho tiempo, sino que dejó que sus ojos negros resbalaran por la superficie de las sábanas blancas de la cama que cubrían las piernas de su maestro y en el catéter colocado en su mano derecha. Las máquinas a su alrededor emitían ruidos silbantes que con el pasar del tiempo se volvían molestos. Observó las gotas de suero cayendo con lentitud desde una bolsa pendiendo de un gancho por la manguera delgada que estaba conectada a la mano de Berthold.

Tenia los dientes apretados al igual que sus manos. Un temblor le sacudía el cuerpo entero y estaba seguro de que tenia una cara demacrada y horrenda, pues la sonrisa de su suegro se borró lentamente hasta que sólo perduró el desdén.

Se observaron durante una milésima de segundo y a Roy le dio un tic en las comisuras de la boca, pues no conseguía controlarse antes de abrir la boca para no ponerse a gritar. Cansado de su propio descontrol, se acercó a la cama de Berthold, tomó el banquillo metálico colocado cerca de la papelera al lado de la mesilla de noche y se sentó con el mismo ademán que solía tener de joven, cuando Berthold Hawkeye era su maestro y él, el pupilo dispuesto a aprender todo lo que le pudieran enseñar.

Roy le lanzó una última mirada preocupada a su maestro antes de olvidarse de la educación y preguntarle con voz quebrada aquello que lo estaba incomodando. Cuando controló de nuevo su voz, al menos un poco, siseó:

—¿Él está libre, no es así?

Para su sorpresa, Berthold soltó una carcajada peyorativa que lo hizo estremecer hasta que le acometió un ataque de tos que provocó que ciertas gotas de sangre y saliva cayeran sobre las sábanas. Roy buscó con la mirada un poco de agua, pero no encontró ni jarras, ni botellas, ni vasos. Berthold consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, pero se notaba que era victima de un agudo dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

—¿Por qué haces preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabes? —preguntó el hombre a su vez, provocando en Roy un arranque de furia que le hizo apretar todavía más los dientes y las manos, en cuyas palmas se hizo daño con sus maltratadas uñas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto, pero la mirada de advertencia de Berthold le dijo que eso no era lo más prudente.

Luchó por tranquilizarse, respirando hondo una y otra vez, pero con cada inhalación que hacia se sentía más y más furioso. De haber podido, hubiera hecho pedazos todos los componentes del mobiliario de la pequeña habitación, pero eso solamente terminaría por demostrar la falta de cordura que le había quedado desde la muerte de Riza.

_Por culpa de ese maldito bastardo que estaba_ libre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intentando sonar razonable, aunque su voz era gélida y rasposa, algo que distaba mucho de sus pretensiones. De pronto, tuvo la impresión de estarle preguntando de nuevo a su maestro porqué existían fuerzas tan poderosas como el fuego que podían ser apagadas por algo tan simple como la tranquilidad del mar. Y antes de que Berthold separara los labios de nuevo, Roy ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta, por lo que de antemano se decepcionó:

—Porque así son las cosas, Roy —se encogió de hombros y tosió una vez más, cubriéndose la boca con el puño para ignorar, por un momento, la expresión en la cara de su discípulo y yerno, que era tan lamentable como la caída de las hojas secas en el otoño—. Tú eres policía, debes saberlo —agregó, dándose cuenta de que Roy estaba tan consternado que no podía enfocarse ni siquiera para hablar—. Hay justicia e injusticias por doquier, Roy. Sé que has crecido siendo un hombre justo, confiable y que haces tu trabajo mejor que ningún otro, pero también eres estúpido: entregándole tu vida a otros como si lo merecieran, preocupándote por los problemas de las personas que ni siquiera conoces, desesperándote y no sabiendo cómo controlar tus emociones complejas como si fueras un niño cuando ya eres un hombre.

»¿Ahora que las injusticias han llegado más de cerca a tu vida y no eres un simple espectador, qué harás? ¿Tomarás tu placa y la tirarás por el retrete para hacer justicia por tu propia mano o te comportaras como el oficial capacitado que siempre has sido y dejarás que otros se hagan cargo? Quita esa cara, me desagrada.

Roy le hizo caso, dejando que su rostro se relajara lentamente hasta quedar completamente inexpresivo, pero eso solamente significó cerrar la caja sin ponerle candado, llenándola poco a poco hasta que a su debido momento llegara el desastre de no poderla cerrar.

Las manos se le agitaron con tanta violencia, que tuvo que apostarlas con más firmeza de la necesaria sobre sus piernas para poder controlarlas. Cerró los ojos y se descubrió imaginando que iba a la casa de Berthold y se desviaba de su camino hacia la entrada para ir al hogar vecino y  _hacerse cargo,_ tal y como su maestro le estaba  _pidiendo no hacer._ ¿O se lo estaba  _sugiriendo_?

—Ella era tu hija —dijo con la voz ronca—. Y ella fue mi esposa también.

Berthold asintió con la cabeza, procesando las palabras de Roy casi como si le dieran pereza.

—Sí, lo  _fue._

De pronto, Roy sintió como si las paredes a su alrededor se estuvieran desmoronando poco a poco y la desesperación que se había estado tragando durante todo ese tiempo le estaba ganando la batalla. Apretó los dientes con furia y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban irritados y le escocían sin pausa alguna. No quería mostrar esa clase de debilidad delante de Berthold, un hombre al que se le podía definir como atemorizante y sin demasiadas expectativas sobre sus relaciones sociales. Además, él no era ni Maes ni Edward.

_Edward…_

Se puso en pie de golpe, sobresaltando un poco a Berthold, y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con paso apresurado. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se tragó un gemido inevitable. Presintió que pronto sería victima de un colapso nervioso, por lo que intentó controlarse, pero eso en vez de ayudarlo lo alteró todavía más.

_Edward, Edward…_

Había estado flirteando con un muchacho durante poco más de dos semanas, lo había sometido a cuestiones intolerables que en esos momentos le parecieron por demás estúpidas e inconcebibles y con sus constantes llamadas y mensajes de texto lo había orillado a una situación que posiblemente Edward no había deseado. A lo mejor, sometido por el comportamiento amorfo de Roy, había terminado aceptando ese beso como un acto solidario para no terminar perjudicándolo mucho más en cuanto a sus estados emocionales.

Tal vez todo eso era culpa suya por creer que podría olvidar a Riza así de fácil con alguien que se la recordaba únicamente por su color de ojos y cabello. Con alguien que  _no le gustaba lo suficiente_ como para sacarle el recuerdo de ella de la cabeza.

Se detuvo cerca de la ventana, cuyas persianas estaban cerradas pues Berthold nunca había sido demasiado fanático de la luz a menos que fuera la de una chimenea encendida, con el olor de la madera quemada y el chisporroteo de las llamas crepitando en medio de una danza cadenciosa y seductora, apoyó una mano en la pared pintada de blanco, sintiendo su rugosidad lastimándole la piel. Intentó llenarse los pulmones de aire, pero se descubrió incapaz.

De pronto, la vergüenza lo abrazó y le clavó las uñas en el pecho mientras un odio voraz hacia sí mismo le ponía un par de grilletes en las muñecas. La repulsión y la confusión danzaron a su alrededor como diablillos de humo batiendo sus palmas, ensordeciéndolo a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus propios sentimientos.

Berthold mantenía la vista fija en él, aunque no porque lo considerara interesante, sino que lo veía completamente lamentable. Negó con la cabeza un segundo y pareció desear con todas sus fuerzas que Roy se fuera, pero no dijo nada para brindarse ese capricho. De todas formas, Roy parecía no poder usar sus cinco sentidos correctamente en esos momentos, convirtiéndose en una muestra decrepita de lo vulnerable que suelen ser los humanos.

El silencio se convirtió repentinamente en un tormento, pero los dos hombres estuvieron seguros de que, así se derrumbaran los muros del hospital en ese momento, se pincharan globos con agujas, comenzara una tormenta eléctrica o se rompieran mil vasos de cristal al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos seria capaz de escuchar.

—Roy —dijo Berthold, desanimado, acomodándose mejor en la cama para observar al techo—, eres un hombre.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Roy, sarcástico, volviendo repentinamente a la realidad en la que  _debía_ existir, esa en la que Riza ya no estaba a su lado y en la que había metido a personas a las que ni siquiera debió conocer sólo por capricho, abandonándose de nuevo a la soledad y amargura del  _aquí._

—Déjame terminar —lo reprendió Berthold, sin apartar los ojos del techo—: eres un hombre, no te conviertas en un corazón roto, no tienes la capacidad.

—Gracias.

—Debes ser corazón, ojos, manos, voz, oídos para lo que ella te ha encomendado así como yo la dejé a ella en tus manos: tu hijo.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí cuando deberías estar con él? ¿Tomarás la decisión de hacer justicia antes de pensar en él? ¿Y luego qué? Vete. Cuídalo. Así como ella te cuidó a ti.

—De acuerdo.

—Y la próxima vez que corras a mi lado y lo dejes en SóloTúSabesDónde, les pediré a los médicos que te impidan el paso.

—Sí.

—Idiota.

—Adiós, profesor Hawkeye —se despidió, saliendo de la habitación, y una vez cerrada la puerta, sintió como si no hubiera existido esa conversación.

Caminó sin decisión hasta la sala de espera, en donde Fuery aguardaba por él. Al verlo, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se acercó. Roy lo observó sin atención.

—Me marcho, Fuery —dijo con voz apagada—, ¿quieres que te lleve o vuelves por tus propios medios a la ciudad? —preguntó, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la posible respuesta, de hecho, si no obtenía alguna, estaba bien.

—Iré a casa del señor Hawkeye por  _Black Hayate_ , señor, si no le molesta, tengo su permiso para llevármelo. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó, intentando no parecer entrometido.

Roy no respondió. Hizo un gesto indeciso con los hombros y la cabeza y salió del hospital, sintiendo como el viento frío de la noche le golpeaba la cara y le despeinaba el cabello. No fue nada revitalizante. Al contrario, se sentía empujado de nuevo a la consternación.

—

Alphonse y Berthold habían subido a la habitación del primero a jugar videojuegos cuando se aburrieron de las figuras de acción, por lo que no le sorprendió a Edward que se enajenaran al grado de no hacer ninguna señal de haber escuchado el escandaloso timbre de la puerta.

Él, que generalmente dejaba esa clase de tareas a Alphonse, el más acomedido de la casa, se hartó al cuarto timbrazo con sonido de chicharra de escuela, por lo que cerró su libro con un golpe seco y se levantó de la cama para ir a atender. A media escalera un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero al adivinar quién podría ser.

Apretó las manos en puños, sintiendo sus dedos helados contra la piel y la dureza de sus uñas como si se tratara de rocas afiladas. Nunca cuidaba mucho esa clase de aspectos, por lo que no le sorprendía ser un desastre físico andante. Respiró hondo, descubriendo que todo el aire a su alrededor no era suficiente para llenarse los pulmones. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza que nunca y cierta reticencia le tiró de la cintura para impedirle seguir avanzando.

Iba a encontrarse con Roy Mustang por primera vez en esa semana después de que se besaran y no sabía qué decir, qué debía hacer, cómo debía comportarse delante de él. Aunque era cierto que esa clase de cosas habían dejado de quitarle el sueño hace un par de días, seguían siendo un tema que le provocaba inquietud, puesto que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido una cosa cualquiera, por más que intentara fingir que sí.

Socialmente, lo que había hecho con Mustang era inaceptable. Emocionalmente, había sido un desfogue a todos los sentimientos encontrados que se habían generado en él durante el transcurso de esas semanas y, mentalmente, seguía considerándolo una locura, un desliz. Pero, como había descubierto al perder a su madre y al cometer sinfín de errores más, el tiempo no podía volver atrás… así que tendría que abrir esa puerta sí o sí o descubrir, también, que se había convertido en un cobarde.

Se tragó los latidos alocados que golpeteaban en su pecho como tambores y volvió a respirar profundo, al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba otra vez.

Puso una mano en la perilla y la giró, tiró de ella para atraer la puerta de madera hacia el interior de la casa y, al hacerlo, la luz sobre el umbral, dorada y rodeada de mosquitos, le lastimó un poco la vista, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle ver al hombre que estaba delante de él, alto, atractivo, vestido de negro y blanco, con el cabello despeinado y empapado en sudor.

Roy no ofrecía el mejor de los aspectos, algo de lo que Edward pudo percatarse casi de inmediato, ya que la luz sobre su cabeza arrancaba con impaciencia todos los defectos que se proyectaban en su rostro, desde las pequeñas arrugas formadas debajo de sus ojos entornados hasta las que se formaban en las comisuras de sus labios, pero sobre todo dejaba entrever sus globos oculares irritados y el ligero temblor de las aletas de su nariz, como si estuviera luchando para no ponerse a hiperventilar.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Edward estuvo casi seguro de que los dos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, él, por el aspecto de Mustang y éste, por encontrarse tan repentinamente con él, como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia durante un par de horas y lo hubiera recordado de golpe.

Roy abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar casi de inmediato. Una corriente de viento helado se coló entre las piernas de ambos, entrando a la casa como una intrusa, y otra más les revolvió el cabello y los cuellos de las camisas. Ellos siguieron observándose en completo silencio. Roy pasó saliva con dificultad y Edward pudo ver a la perfección el movimiento de su manzana de Adán.

Lucía tan mal, que el joven no se hubiera sorprendido al saberlo convertido en un fantasma. Pálido y deslucido como una estatua de mármol, Roy Mustang parecía una persona completamente ajena a aquel con el que había compartido un momento tan íntimo días atrás.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia su costado derecho, dándose cuenta de que estaba abrazando la puerta abierta, como haciéndole discretamente una pregunta disimulada al tiempo que daba dos pasos hacia un lado para dejar un hueco entre él y el marco de la puerta. Roy observó sus zapatos, dudando. Al final, entró en la casa. Edward cerró la puerta suavemente, evitando cualquier chirrido de las bisagras.

Se giró en el silencio del recibidor, a sabiendas de que Mustang estaba de pie a sus espaldas. Se observaron de nuevo y, en la privacidad de esa casa que conocía tan poco, Roy le mostró por primera vez en su vida toda la intranquilidad cargada de sufrimiento que llevaba en el interior del cuerpo con una simple mirada que Edward comprendió de inmediato.

De repente, la palidez y el temblor de Mustang tenían sentido. En silencio, todo parecía tener sentido…  _pero…_

—¿Quieres una taza de café? —preguntó en murmullo, pero Roy se amedrentó como si se lo hubiera gritado en el oído.

—Sí —respondió con el mismo hilo de voz que Edward—,  _por favor…_

Edward asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, dejando a Roy atrás, incapaz de moverse detrás de sus pasos sin sentirse culpable, sin respirar el aroma masculino que despedía su cabello rubio sin pensar en mil tonterías en un solo segundo. El ruido de la porcelana y el aroma delicioso de un café amargo fue lo que lo atrajo detrás de Edward como el cascabel de una serpiente a una presa.

Era de noche y la cocina estaba un poco más oscura de lo que la recordaba. La ventana sobre el fregadero estaba cerrada, pero eso no frenaba el paso de una corriente de viento que agitaba con suavidad la cortina anaranjada.

Tomó una silla por el respaldo y se sentó después de apartarla un poco de la mesa. Aunque no quería propiciar una charla, después de todo el trayecto que había hecho sin descanso, se sentía incapaz de conducir a su casa sin percances. Tal y como le había pedido su maestro, estaba pensando en el pequeño Berthold.  _Y en ella._

Edward le puso la taza de café delante. El eco del plato de porcelana golpeando la superficie desnuda de la mesa sonó, para él, como el estallido de una bomba, pero aún así lo rodeó con las manos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba la taza contra sus dedos helados como si se tratara de un ungüento curativo que su piel pedía a gritos.

Edward se sentó también, enfrente de él, y colocó su taza entre sus manos con el mismo ademán meditabundo que Mustang, quien observaba con atención el líquido oscuro en el interior de la taza y el humo que se desprendía de ella y subía lentamente hasta alcanzar la altura de su cara.

Una cosa era segura: no iban a hablar sobre el beso. De hecho, era posible que no hablaran de nada relacionado con ellos. Edward no supo si lo que sintió fue alivio o frustración. Roy ni siquiera lo estaba observando, algo que redobló su impresión de que  _habían_ cometido un error.

Roy, por otro lado, puso las manos sobre su taza y comenzó a girarla cobre el plato con lentitud, como si quisiera contemplar todos sus ángulos. En secreto, aspiraba el aroma de Edward como si le hubieran puesto debajo de la nariz una flor. Cerró los ojos y jadeó angustiadamente como había deseado hacer en la habitación de su maestro, en ese maldito hospital, asustando a Edward, que tuvo que frenar el trago que le estaba dando a su taza para no ahogarse con el café debido a su sorpresa.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —susurró el muchacho, recordando que Berthold y Alphonse habían dicho que Roy había tenido que atender un asunto urgente. De pronto, palideció casi lo mismo que Roy, quien no respondió de inmediato. Sintió el corazón latiéndole en la garganta—, ¿Mustang?

Roy se aclaró la garganta con un sonido ronco, siempre manteniendo la cabeza inclinada sobre su taza de café, con el vapor que ésta despedía mezclándose con el sudor que perlaba su frente.

—Estoy bien —mintió de manera poco convincente—, ¿puedes llamar a Berthold, por favor? Se está haciendo tarde.

Edward hizo un movimiento indefinido con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que Mustang no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en su casa o las cosas podrían ponerse «extrañas» de nuevo entre ellos, pero algo le decía que dejarlo marchar no sería lo correcto, ya que la soledad es la única arma capaz de terminar de destruir a un hombre desde sus cimientos y a Roy se le estaba cayendo la escayola completamente delante de él, como si se tratara de un cuadro hecho con pintura de mala calidad que no soporta el interminable paso del tiempo. Mientras tanto, el oficial de policía Mustang siguió girando su taza de café sobre el platillo de porcelana, sin percatarse de que un poco de líquido se derramaba sobre sus dedos, haciéndole daño.

Finalmente, Edward optó por hacer lo que le pedían. Se levantó de su silla, rodeó la mesa y antes de salir por el hueco que componía la puerta, se acercó a Roy para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Esa clase de gestos físicos siempre habían funcionado con él cuando venían de Alphonse o de Winry, así que se preguntó si en esos momentos podrían obrar una magia similar con Mustang, pero, aparentemente, tuvieron el efecto contrario.

Apenas Edward posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Roy, sintiendo su piel caliente por debajo de la camisa de hilo, Mustang adoptó las características de una flor que está por marchitarse, buscando el refugio personal que sólo su propio cuerpo podía ofrecerle, por lo que, con descaro y sin señales de gratitud alguna por el apoyo, se apartó precipitadamente del contacto de Edward como si éste le hubiera hecho daño.

_Tal vez... y sólo tal vez… así era._

—Tómate el café —susurró Edward, sin desanimarse, pero alejando su mano del hombro de Roy, de la que se había alejado un par de centímetros por culpa del movimiento poco premeditado de Mustang—. Te hará bien beber algo caliente antes de marcharte.

—Lo haré — _en cuanto te marches._

Escuchó los pasos de Edward al irse de la cocina y, en cuanto supo que estaba solo, cerró los ojos y respiró la tranquilidad apacible de esa casa, con un ambiente tan diferente al de la suya, esa en donde no existía más que amargura y desesperación, en donde se sentía libre de enloquecer en el momento menos indicado y darle un empujón a la cordura para que se alejara y le permitiera arañar sus instintos con las puntas de los dedos.

De haber podido quedarse ahí, con él, lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cerrar su mente a toda clase de pensamientos negativos, la hubiera tomado sin dudar. En caso de que Edward se hubiera acercado un poco más, le hubiera dicho «Te necesito» y lo hubiera abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle hacerle daño. Pero era consciente de que su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban únicamente ante la novedad de esa persona cuya aura era tan dorada como la de ella. Y eso estaba mal.

Como perder una manga de una camisa azul y querer sustituirla con una blanca. Como arrancarle la corona de hojas a un árbol y en su cima querer posar la de una rosa. Como perder al amor de su vida y querer llenar ese vacio con quien  _pudiera_ solamente porque todo le parecía insoportable. Como intentar apagar la ira con la tristeza y a la tristeza con un poco de compañía. Y si era Edward o no, ¿qué le importaba? Se trataba solamente de tener a  _alguien_ cerca.

Alguien que le pudiera ofrecer a él ese corazón, esa vista, esas manos y todos esos sentidos que Berthold Hawkeye le había pedido tener para con su hijo, el resultado del amor que él y Riza se habían tenido. Oh, pero cómo explicarle al mundo que el Amor dejaba de ser  _Amor_ sin ella. ¿Cómo?

_¿Cómo?_

Escuchó los pasos del pequeño Berthold acompañados por los de Edward y su hermano menor. Se levantó de la silla y observó por última vez el contenido de su taza de café, cuyo vapor comenzaba a volatilizarse. En el platillo había manchas del líquido, así como en sus dedos. ¿Debería beberlo solamente para congraciarse?

—¿Papi? —preguntó Berthold desde la puerta de la cocina, a la que se había asomado. Lucía contento. A sus espaldas estaba Alphonse y Roy pudo suponer que Edward estaba de pie en los peldaños de la escalera—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —mintió con una sonrisa. Berthold y Alphonse parecieron creerle. Gracias al cielo, Edward no podía verlo—. Despídete, Berthold, nos vamos.

—Ya voy —y de inmediato tomó a Alphonse de la mano para ir a la sala por sus cosas. A Roy le hubiera gustado que se llevara a Edward también, porque aunque no podía verlo, su presencia era palpable en esa habitación como si lo envolviera, como si lo atrajera.

Caminó hacia el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la calle sin ver otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo, siempre consciente de que Edward estaba de pie a sus espaldas, posiblemente con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en su nuca. Roy lo sentía como si se hubiera abrazado a él su presencia entera.

Para disimular, abrió la puerta, recibiendo un golpe de viento frío en plena cara. Escuchó los pasos de Edward, acercándose, por encima de los ruidos que Alphonse y Berthold hacían en la sala. Huyendo, salió al frío de la noche, bajando los peldaños de la puerta lentamente y pisando el caminillo de piedras que le llevaría hasta su auto. El olor del pasto mojado y las flores casi le hizo estornudar, pero incluso eso le parecía una acción difícil de dominar, por lo que consiguió contenerse, levantando una mano para presionarse con los dedos la parte inferior de la nariz.

Respiró por medio de la boca después y produjo un sonido liberador parecido a un jadeo. La presencia de Edward estaba ahora bajo el umbral de la puerta, a menos de tres pasos de él. Y sus ojos, del color de la miel, estaban fijos en él.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó Edward, haciendo que el corazón de Roy, que desde la tarde se asemejaban demasiado al fuerte batir de alas de un gorrión atrapado en una mano, se agitara todavía más.

_¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de invitaciones a cafés, ni pláticas, ni llamadas telefónicas, ni mensajes de texto ni invitaciones a pasar un rato en tu casa? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo un beso? ¿Me pedirás también que me despida, acaso? ¿Con esa cara llena de tristeza y rabia?_ Eso es todo,  _¿no?_

—Sí —respondió Roy, todavía dándole la espalda, pero apretando los puños—. Adiós, niñera.

Edward no pudo decir nada más. Berthold salió de la casa, pasando a su lado. Alphonse permaneció de pie al lado de su hermano mayor, cuya expresión le pareció indescifrable, ya que podía definirme entre serena, molesta y aterrorizada.

—Hasta luego, ¡Ed, Al! —exclamó el niño mientras agitaba una mano y caminaba al lado de su padre hasta llegar al auto.

—¡Hasta luego! —sonrió Alphonse, sacudiendo la mano también.

—Adiós, Berthold —dijo Edward repentinamente, borrando de las facciones de su hermano cualquier atisbo de sonrisa—. Adiós, Mustang —añadió también, entrando a la casa sin aguardar por Alphonse. Roy, que estaba abriendo en esos momentos la puerta del compartimiento trasero de su vehículo, se quedó paralizado una milésima de segundo antes de seguir con su acción.

Alphonse entró a la casa detrás de su hermano una vez los Mustang se hubieron marchado. Encontró a Edward sentado a la mesa de la cocina, frente a la puerta, bebiéndose los restos de una taza de café que se había enfriado más rápido de lo que había pensado. Enfrente, había otra taza llena.

—No me digas que quieres tener una charla conmigo —bromeó Alphonse, sentándose delante de Edward, quien parpadeó a propósito para que su hermano menor no se diera cuenta del destello de sus ojos, pero se equivocó al pensar que Alphonse no se había percatado ya—, hablaste con él, ¿no? Aquí. ¿Qué te dijo? Se están comportando muy extraño. ¿Por qué dijiste  _Adiós_  y no  _Hasta luego,_ hermano?

Edward se encogió de hombros, apartándose la taza de los labios, pues la había mantenido ahí aunque ya no había nada en su interior. Estaba enojado ahora que se daba cuenta de que Mustang no le había aceptado ni siquiera ese último consejo que le había dado antes de lanzarlos a ambos por la borda. Le temblaron un poco los dedos al dejar la taza vacía sobre el platillo.

—Mustang tiene problemas serios, ¿sabes? Y creo que no se le está dando muy bien reubicarse en el mundo tras la muerte de su esposa. Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, creo que no lo volveré a ver, ni a él ni a Berthold —explicó, agachando la mirada, sin atreverse a permitir que Alphonse viera cualquier atisbo de lamentación en su cara—, así que me despedí.

Alphonse tragó saliva ruidosamente. Observó a Edward con cierto aire temeroso.

_—_ ¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió Edward, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que Alphonse manejaba con esa pregunta.

—Estoy preguntando: ¿cuál es el problema que te genera a ti no volver a verlo? —explicó el menor de los Elric, no estando muy seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta. Para su sorpresa, Edward se levantó de la mesa y, estando a punto de salir de la cocina, dijo simplemente:

—No lo sé —y se marchó a su habitación.

—

Algo que Roy nunca hacia era asegurarse de que Berthold se encontrara bien en su habitación al momento de irse a la cama. Nunca había sido una persona que se preocupara por las cosas banales de los demás, como los temores o las fobias, pero esa noche se tomó la libertad de asegurarse de que el niño se pusiera el pijama y se metiera bajo las mantas de forma segura. Aunque Berthold en ningún momento mencionó monstruos bajo la cama o dentro del armario, Roy sintió el impulso de confirmarle que  _estaba a salvo._ Porque él sabía que había un monstruo verdadero suelto en alguna parte y que el odio que estaba naciendo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas en contra de esa persona era más que corrosivo.

Posiblemente Berthold había jugado con sus hijos o incluso eran amigos así como Riza lo había sido de la esposa de ese malnacido. Quizá Berthold conocía su cara o había hablado con él, pero cómo preguntarle…

—Papá —llamó el niño, que se estaba poniendo nervioso más por la presencia de su padre en la oscuridad de la habitación que por la falta de ella. Roy, que estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en la puerta del armario, giró el rostro para observarlo—, ¿estás triste?

—No.

—¿Enojado?

—No.

—¿Estás pensando en mami?

—Sí.

—Yo también. Ella nos quería mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Papi, ¿ahora sí estás triste?

—No.

—¿Enojado?

—Buenas noches, Berthold —susurró, saliendo con paso apretado de la habitación, casi olvidándose de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue a su propia recámara y se derrumbó sobre la cama, que lo recibió como si se tratara de un conglomerado de malas sensaciones y recuerdos pesimistas.

Y sí, estaba enojado, más de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás.

 


	15. Whisky y jugo de naranja

Esa noche volvió a llover.

Edward quiso utilizar de pretexto la luz de los relámpagos y el ruido de los truenos para justificar su falta de sueño, pero era consciente de que sus preocupaciones no se debían a simples miedos infantiles.

Sentado contra la cabecera de su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos acomodados sobre ellas, observaba su teléfono móvil, medio escondido entre los pliegues de las mantas azules, que se iluminaban intermitentemente conforme la luz de los rayos se colaba a través de las cortinas de encaje de la ventana. Podía ver, también, las sombras de las gotas de lluvia proyectándose sobre la cama y sobre sus manos en medio de la penumbra de la habitación.

Esa semana el buen clima había perdurado, por lo que era una sorpresa el que hubiera comenzado a llover de repente y con tanta fuerza cuando el cielo había estado despejado durante gran parte del día. Se preguntó porqué algo tan simple como el tiempo hacia que se sintiera angustiado.

Si tan sólo Mustang le enviara otro de sus estúpidos mensajes para dejar las cosas todavía más claras entre ellos. No le hubiera importado leer algo como «Lo siento, no volveremos a vernos, pero gracias por tu tiempo» porque, aunque decepcionantes, esas palabras significarían no dejarlo en blanco, angustiado como estaba.

Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de llamar por sí mismo, preguntar si habían llegado bien a su casa y tal vez si Berthold no estaba asustado por los relámpagos. A lo mejor podría preguntarle también la razón de su malestar y el porqué de que hubiera llegado precisamente a su hogar en semejante estado decrepitó, obligándolo a pensar en su bienestar.

No, Edward se había preocupado por Mustang desde el primer momento, porque lo había visto como un hermano de sufrimiento, como un hombre que compartía su penar y que necesitaba una mano amiga que lo pudiera ayudar a escalar el peñasco en el que se había despeñado. Y ahora que Mustang le pedía indirectamente que le dejara tranquilo, no podía simplemente alejarse. En lo personal, él hubiera deseado que alguien más, no solamente Winry, Pinako o Alphonse, le insistiera con que debía salir adelante y no dejarse vencer. Tal vez si hubiera tenido esa clase de apoyo moral, no hubiera decidido que lo mejor era mudarse de Rizenbul a la ciudad, arrastrando a Alphonse a un mundo completamente distinto del suyo, aunque habían terminado adaptándose a pesar de que, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, el recuerdo de Trisha se había estirado desde su tumba en el campo como si se tratara de una goma elástica y los había acompañado.

Y la verdad era que, viendo a Mustang, se daba cuenta de que éste estaba pasando por una mala Fase de Duelo, motivo por el cual parecía tan confundido con su propia existencia y, sobretodo, con la de Berthold, que estaba directamente puesto en sus manos tal y como ellos habían estado en las de Hohenheim, que había preferido marcharse, a  _vivir_ lejos de ellos antes que someterse al recuerdo de su amada Trisha proyectado en el rostro de Edward y a su expresión amable, gravada dulcemente en los ojos de Alphonse.

Se preguntaba si esa tarde Mustang había huido de Berthold al correr a dejarlo en casa de los Elric antes de salir presurosamente acompañado de su desesperación. Él, de manera masoquista, había hecho eso muchas veces también, escabulléndose al campo, lejos de su casa en Rizenbul, hasta que la prueba definitiva de la falta de afinidad con su pasado había sido esa decisión final de marcharse a otro lado, algo que no había servido en lo más mínimo ni para cambiar la página del libro ni para cerrar sus tapas y comenzar otro: lo único que había hecho había sido colocar un separador…

Tomó el teléfono y seleccionó el número de Mustang de su agenda, sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a temblarle, presionó la tecla de marcado y se pegó el artefacto al oído, esperando. Un timbre, dos timbres. Colgaron. El continuo timbrar de la línea mientras aguardaba por una respuesta había sido cortado de golpe, pero no quiso pensar que Mustang había hecho algo como eso deliberadamente.

Se acomodó mejor contra la cabecera de su cama, con el teléfono entre los dedos, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la oscuridad a su alrededor lo engullía por completo. De pronto, recordó el rostro de Roy acercándose al suyo, el frágil aliento que le había golpeado la frente y la nariz antes de que Mustang se inclinara lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. El aroma fresco que despedía su piel húmeda mientras se besaban. El sentimiento de impotencia mientras Roy deslizaba sus labios por encima de los suyos, sin dejarle vías para poder huir.

Se sonrojó y tuvo que darse unas palmadas en la frente para no ponerse a gritar debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Comenzó a pellizcarse la palma de la mano inconscientemente, provocando que el teléfono móvil se le resbalara y cayera sobre las cobijas, ente las que se escondió nuevamente. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos a continuación, como si cientos de personas pudieran verlo a pesar de que estaba en la privacidad de su habitación oscura.

Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo de nuevo, buscó con las palmas de las manos el móvil. Ésta vez, seleccionó la opción para enviar mensajes de texto y escribió con suma lentitud, sintiendo que las palabras se le habían borrado de la mente por arte de magia.

_¿ESTÁS BIEN?_

Pero era posible que Mustang no respondiera esa simple pregunta ni siquiera si se la enviaba por escrito, así que, con la misma lentitud de antes, borró las letras, sintiéndose vencido por las ganas de seguir manteniendo cierta comunicación con Roy aunque fuera por medio de algo tan banal como la tecnología.

_ALPHONSE Y YO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS._

No, no: eso hubiera sido mentir. Realmente, Alphonse se había mostrado mucho más preocupado por la cara que Edward había mostrado después de que Mustang se marchara con Berthold. Borró ese mensaje también y comenzó a desesperarse.

_¿CREES QUE PODRÍAS HACER EL FAVOR DE PAGARNOS POR CUIDAR A BERTHOLD HOY?_

¡Perfecto! Y lo peor de todo fue que, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, envió el mensaje antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, sintió como algo se le oprimía en el pecho: si Mustang estaba teniendo problemas, no quería pretender ser otro. Además, la felicidad de Alphonse, que no se preciaba tampoco de tener demasiados amigos con los que pudiera compartir gustos, podía considerarse como pago suficiente por cuidar al niño.

Y confirmó, después de quince minutos sin respuestas, que Mustang quería cortar cualquier clase de comunicación con él (o, tal vez, con el mundo entero).

De una vez por todas, apagó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, pero tardó un rato más en acostarse. Permaneció sentado en la misma postura de antes, dejando de escuchar durante un largo momento la refriega de los truenos que sacudían los cristales de su habitación y el viento, que empujaba la puerta como si se tratara de un intruso.

Nerviosamente, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a moverlos con compulsión, presionándolos y haciéndose daño. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse el desentendido con los problemas de Mustang? ¡Sólo habían compartido un beso, nada más que eso! ¡No era como si se hubieran enamorado ni nada por… el estilo!

Harto, se tumbó sobre las almohadas, pero aunque pretendía quedarse dormido, pasó largo rato aún antes de que lograra su cometido, no sin antes dedicarle incontrolables y flagrantes pensamientos a Roy Mustang.

—

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Roy aceptó por fin que no podría conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, dejando que sus dedos corrieran como las cerdas de un cepillo entre su cabello despeinado mientras era victimado por la ansiedad y la desesperación.

Los seres humanos debían de poseer alguna clase de mal que los obligaba a pensar. ¡Sí tan sólo el pudiera dejar de hacerlo! Cada vez que creía que por fin podría dormir un poco, un nuevo pensamiento se formaba en la profundidad de su cabeza, acompañado del terror, y tenía que hilarlo de alguna manera con el anterior para saber que lo tenía dominado, aunque en el fondo era consciente de que no era así.

Un hombre no puede dominar al terror cuando no ha enfrentado completamente a su miedo, el cual, para Roy, era saber que en esos precisos momentos, el hombre que había provocado la muerte de Riza estaba libre en algún sitio, paladeando el gusto sensual del sueño sin las mismas preocupaciones que él, pensando en que al día siguiente el mundo le mostraría un nuevo panorama al cambiarse de casa, posiblemente en una nueva ciudad en la que no conocería a nadie y, por lo mismo, no tendría nada de que angustiarse.

Ni siquiera por un esposo sufriendo y un hijo abandonado que padecía las sobrecargas emocionales de su padre. ¿Ese maldito cerdo asqueroso sabría que Riza era madre? ¿Sabría el hijo de puta que era  _su_ esposa? ¿Se imaginaria ese sucio bastardo lo mucho que Roy estaba sufriendo, al igual que Berthold?

Entonces, le entraron unas ganas terribles de obtener respuesta a esas preguntas y en eso se le había ido la noche entera: en elucubraciones, en imaginaciones, fantasías tenebrosas y deseos negros. Y, cuando sus pensamientos lo habían desgastado al grado de que se le cerraban los párpados bajo el peso del cansancio, pero luchaba contra éste debido al pavor que le daba quedarse dormido y olvidarse de las cosas horrendas que ese día había descubierto como si se tratara de algo banal, había decidido enfrentar al sueño de una vez por todas.

Salió de su recámara, bajó a la cocina y abrió la gaveta en la que guardaba licores varios. Tomó una botella de whisky, sacó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió en él una generosa cantidad. Antes de empinar el cristal contra sus labios, recordó que Edward le había enviado un mensaje de texto después de hacerle una llamada telefónica, ninguno de los cuales había querido ver o contestar.

El muchacho siempre se había mostrado incómodo ante su preferencia por el alcohol, ¿no?, pero, realmente, ¿qué demonios sabía él? ¡¿Qué demonios podía saber un niño creyéndose un hombre?! De hecho, ¿por qué diablos le había pedido consejos a alguien como él, más joven que nadie que Roy conociera, más atractivo que un vaso de vodka, uh?

Se bebió el líquido de un trago, siendo a esas alturas un experto bebedor que no siente nada a la primera copa. Lamentablemente, en esos momentos su propósito más grande era emborracharse, sin importarle nada más. Se sirvió un poco más de whisky y lo apuró tan rápido como el primer vaso.

Por casualidad, observó el reloj circular pegado a una de las paredes. Cinco cuarenta y cinco, estaba bebiendo a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, pretendiendo emborracharse. Pobre, pobre tipo. E idiota, como le había llamado su profesor. Como seguramente Edward le había dicho una vez dada su despedida. Como se sentía, secretamente, desde que había dejado que Riza se marchara de su lado por «el bienestar de su sueño».

_Quédate conmigo, déjame soñar contigo._

_Prometo que todos mis deseos serán diferentes a partir de hoy si te tengo a mi lado._

_¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?_

_¿Dejas que te invite una copa?_

_Riza… hey, Riza…_

Un relámpago atronador cortó cualquier clase de pensamientos que estuviera teniendo a su sexta copa, porque se sobresaltó, derramando parte del alcohol que tenía en la boca por su barbilla, dejando que resbalara hasta su cuello y, de ahí, a su camisa de dormir. Desde la muerte de Riza, los ruidos demasiado fuertes solían sobresaltarlo, pues era consciente de que se mantenía en un constante e insoportable estado de alerta que a veces también le provocaba cambios generales de humor, pero cuando se encontraba a solas, las cosas se ponían mil veces peor.

Tal vez por eso había buscado rodearse de personas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. A lo mejor había querido prever una situación de locura en la que Berthold tuviera alguien a quien recurrir en caso de que él se diera por perdido. A veces, confiaba en estar volviéndose loco o estarlo ya.

¿Quién demonios podía seguir soñando con un feliz final después de que el cuento hubiera terminado ya, pero mal?

—

El domingo temprano, Winry llegó a la casa de los Elric con un  _pie_ de manzana en las manos, obsequio para Edward y Alphonse. Aunque el primero seguía dormido cuando la muchacha llamó al timbre de la puerta, Alphonse ya estaba despierto, como siempre, por lo que fue él quien la atendió.

Gotas de lluvia caían del pequeño techo, que no rebasaba los cincuenta centímetros de largo, de tejas colocado sobre la puerta. Había charcos tanto en el camino de losas que llevaba de la calle a la casa como en el pasto podado del patio principal. Hacía frío y, debido a eso, Winry llevaba puesta su mejor gabardina y un sombrero de ala ancha, como le gustaba usar.

—Buenos días, Alphonse —le sonrió amablemente al muchacho, quien se sonrojó un poco al verla, pero de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, algo que ella hizo con un contoneo de la cabeza que dejó que su largo cabello rubio comenzara a balancearse. Los muchos pendientes que llevaba en ambas orejas brillaron con la suave luz del recibidor.

—Hola, Winry. Ah, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí? —preguntó, interesado, pues un aroma crocante y dulzón le llegaba a la nariz. Aunque él era el encargado, generalmente, de hacer las labores del hogar, puesto que Edward no tenia muy buena mano para esa clase de cosas, le gustaba mucho seguir siendo parte de las dotes culinarias de una dama, como cuando vivía su madre.

—Es un  _pie_ de manzana, Alphonse. Es para disculparme con Edward, ya que la vez pasada no hablamos demasiado y creo que las cosas no quedaron demasiado claras —dijo ella, caminando hacia la cocina y viendo que Alphonse estaba preparando el desayuno, pues en la mesa estaba la canasta de mimbre llena de huevos, ovalados, pequeños y blancos, y una bolsa de pan—. Oh, ¡te ayudaré! —dijo ella, dejando el plato rodeado de papel aluminio sobre el horno de microondas, para después quitarse el sombrero y la gabardina y dejarlos sobre una silla.

—Gracias, Winry —sonrió Alphonse mientras le pasaba uno de los delantales que colgaban de una de las puertas de la alacena. Él ya llevaba puesto el suyo—. Mi hermano todavía no se despierta, creo que pasó una mala noche, ¿sabes? Se trata de Mustang —dijo, al percatarse de la mirada de extrañeza que le regaló la muchacha, puesto que todo el mundo que se preciara de conocer a Edward Elric sabía que el muchacho caía rendido como piedra apenas su cuerpo tocaba una cama.

Winry se sonrojó: aunque parecía que las cosas ya se habían aclarado entre ella y Edward desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, una vez que había malpensado, era inevitable que siguiera haciéndolo antes de que consiguiera relajarse y confiar en Edward de nuevo. Además, era consciente de que estaba un poco celosa de la relación tan amena que Edward parecía tener con ese tal Mustang.

Agachó un poco la mirada, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, respiró profundo y casi de inmediato se recompuso, no queriendo comenzar una discusión con Alphonse como la vez pasada sobre los posibles  _gustos_  de Edward.

—Bien —susurró, intentando fingir que no pasaba nada—, uhm, creo que eso es asunto de ellos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, comenzando a reír con fuerza, haciendo que Alphonse, que se disponía a romper el cascaron de algunos huevos para dejar que su contenido cayera en el interior de un cuenco, se apenara un poco—, pero, dime, ¿por qué piensas que Edward ha pasado mala noche por  _él_? Es decir, no es que me importe el tipo de relación que tengan, Edward me lo ha dejado muy en claro, pero me preocupa un poco que deje de dormir: no es su hábito propasarse a menos que se trate de asuntos académicos.

—Sí, así es —confirmó Alphonse, provocando que el corazón de Winry comenzara a latir con fuerza inusitada—. Parece que pelearon. Mustang tenía una cara enferma cuando se despidió. Y mi hermano lucía un poco desmejorado, angustiado, como si hubieran hablado durante largo rato de algo desagradable, pero cuando le pregunté si había sido así, él lo negó todo.

Alphonse comenzó a quebrar los cascarones, dándoles un pequeño golpe en el borde de la mesa para después cascarlos sobre el plato blanco que tenia delante. Winry, por otra parte, estaba tomando rebanadas de pan y colocándolas meticulosamente dentro del tostador. Su expresión era un poco agria a pesar de que había llegado sonriendo a la casa. Alphonse fingió no darse cuenta de nada.

—Dime algo —pidió la muchacha—, ¿por qué Edward dijo que cuidaría al hijo de Mustang una noche y, sin embargo, sigue haciéndolo, incluso aquí, en su casa, como si en verdad fuera alguna especie de niñera? ¿Tienen más problemas de dinero?

—No se trata de eso —dijo Alphonse, no queriendo alargar la conversación, no mientras fuera sobre ese tema. Él también se sentía un poco incómodo con todo eso porque, después de todo, él era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que podía jactarse de conocer a Edward Elric mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Y temía que, desde la noche pasada, había confirmado el peor de todos sus pensamientos, pero exponerlo ante Winry sería como clavarle una espada en el corazón a la muchacha enamorada, por lo que prefirió callar—, lo único que puedo decirte es que Berthold Mustang es un buen niño, pero está muy solo. En lo personal, me agrada que mi hermano lo cuide, porque así me relaciono con él también. Está muy triste desde la muerte de su madre, ¿sabes? Y lo pasa mal, porque aunque su padre es bueno con él, le da un poco de miedo.

—¿Lo asusta a propósito? —preguntó Winry, esperanzada: si así era, podría comenzar a sentir repulsión por Mustang con mayor libertad a pesar de que no lo conocía en persona.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a responder Alphonse, levantando una mano en son de tregua, algo que comúnmente hacia solamente delante de Edward—, lo que pasa es que el niño vivió con su madre muchos años, en otra ciudad, entonces, se veía poco con Mustang, y cuando comenzó a vivir con él, era muy poco lo que se conocían, realmente. Lo sé por cosas que ha dicho mi hermano y porque Berthold me ha hablado un poco de su madre.

—Digas lo que digas, suena que es un padre terrorífico —insistió Winry, suspirando ante sus propias palabras, pero encogiéndose de hombros también—, es decir —buscó una excusa—, si mis padres vivieran todavía, yo haría todo lo posible para no despegarme de ellos ni un solo instante, en cambio, éste hombre parece no querer apegarse demasiado a su hijo, ¿no? Terrible.

Alphonse rió con su comentario, aunque no estaba divertido. Sabía que las cosas con Roy, su esposa y Berthold eran mucho más complicadas de lo que él y Winry solamente podían imaginar, pero estaba al tanto de que Edward conocía los pormenores que habían llevado al caos total a la familia Mustang. Lamentablemente, alguien empático con las desgracias ajenas como lo era Edward no podía simplemente girar el rostro y fingir que absolutamente nada estaba pasando.

—Bueno, nuestro padre también hace lo posible para no estar cerca de nosotros —dijo Alphonse, recordando repentinamente la visita de su padre en las semanas anteriores y la manera tan tonta en la que su hermano mayor había pretendido huir de su presencia al encerrarse en su habitación padeciendo una gripe inaguantable. Winry hizo ademán de abrir la boca para contradecirlo, pero Al fue más rápido—: él prefiere seguir estudiando y trabajando para la universidad que financia sus investigaciones. Nosotros somos algo que permanece guardado en su mente, en forma de recuerdo, pero algo más físico solamente serviría para destrozarle los nervios. Creo que en ese sentido mi hermano tiene un poco de razón al criticarlo, pero sólo un poco…

»Cada persona vive de la manera que quiere, pero en el fondo, pienso que todos existimos de la manera en que  _podemos,_ ¿no lo ves así? Posiblemente, mi padre enloquecería en caso de pasar con nosotros algo más de una semana.

»Yo no conozco las circunstancias de Mustang como las conoce mi hermano, por lo que no me atrevo a juzgarlo, pero parece ser un hombre noble. Y debe serlo si es que mi hermano se ha fijado en él. Lamento decir que las cosas no son solamente trabajo, Winry, sino, también, solidaridad. Mi hermano nunca ha sido capaz de darle la espalda a alguien que parece necesitar un poco de apoyo.

»Sin embargo, creo que piensa igual que yo: que Mustang debe aprender a separar su tiempo entre su trabajo y su hijo, ya que lo más importante que tiene es el pequeño Berthold, pero creo que teme enrollarse demasiado con él. La muerte de su esposa ha sido hace poco y debe de ser complicado adaptarse a eso de golpe, ¿no? Creo que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para  _negarlo._

Winry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza mientras bajaba la palanca azul del tostador. Aunque no dijo nada más y pareció aceptar las palabras de Alphonse como una verdad única, el joven sabía que ese asentimiento solamente había sido para que cerrara la boca. Alphonse obedeció solamente porque no quería incomodarla como constantemente hacia Edward.

Escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Edward abriéndose, por lo que imaginaron que pronto lo tendrían entre ellos, así que inmediatamente cambiaron el tema de conversación.

Cuando Edward bajó a desayunar, el pan tostado estaba listo y humeando sobre una bandeja de aluminio, la tarta que Winry había llevado había sido colocada al lado de una jarra de fresco jugo de naranja y ella sacaba la mantequilla del refrigerador mientras Alphonse freía los huevos y el tocino. Edward se mostró un poco sorprendido ante semejante comitiva, pero parecía mucho más contento de lo que Winry lo había visto la última vez.

—Hola, Ed —saludó la muchacha, ruborizándose. Edward le sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras se sentaba. Parecía más cálido con ella de lo que había estado durante los últimos días, pero Winry fue capaz de percibir cierta esencia de desasosiego que hacia que el ambiente se volviera imperfecto—, te ves un poco cansado —comentó, como si se tratara de algo casual.

Edward torció los labios en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero malograda.

—Supongo que no puede dormir con la tormenta de anoche —mintió con descaro, provocando que Winry y Alphonse intercambiaran una mirada cómplice mientras el menor de los Elric comenzaba a poner los platos llenos de comida sobre la mesa. Winry se levantó para sacar los vasos de la alacena y Edward, que no se había percatado del gesto de los otros dos, se limitó a suspirar, consciente de que no estaba siendo sincero—. Fue un poco escandaloso, ¿no?

—Pues yo dormí como piedra —dijo Alphonse, frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque había pasado una hora entera antes de poder conciliar el sueño escuchando los forcejeos de Edward con las almohadas, el chirrido de los resortes del colchón cuando se levantaba y las constantes quejas y gruñidos que habían perdurado hasta la madrugada y que nada tenían que ver con la lluvia.

—¿Cuándo no? —protestó Edward, aceptando un vaso que Winry le ofrecía para servirse un poco de jugo. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando Winry también puso una botella de leche fresca sobre la mesa, muy cerca de su plato.

—Ah, Ed —susurró Winry, cautelosa, sentándose de nuevo. Alphonse hizo lo mismo poco después, inundando la cocina del ruido de las patas de las sillas arrastrándose por el piso y el tintineo de las cuchillos y tenedores golpeando los platos—, Al me ha comentado que  _sigues cuidando de ese pequeño niño,_ ah, ¿cómo se llamaba? —preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida, tocándose una sien con la punta del dedo. Alphonse bajó la mirada y respondió por Edward, que tenia la boca llena de tocino.

—Berthold.

—Ah, sí —dijo Winry, sonriendo, aunque su gesto parecía un poco forzado.

—Técnicamente —dijo Edward, sin levantar la vista de su plato—, quien cuidó de él fue Al, no yo —corrigió. Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, apoyando sus palabras, y procedió a dar un largo trago a su vaso con leche, algo que hizo que Edward pusiera una expresión de asco infinito nuevamente.

—Oh, vaya —siguió Winry, apegándose al hilo «desinteresado» de la conversación, aunque tenia las mejillas un poco rojas y cada vez que quería sujetar su tenedor, la mano le temblaba un poco. La luz opaca de la cocina hacía que su cabello se viera casi blanco. Su acostumbrado aroma floral se mezclaba con el de los alimentos sobre la mesa—. La verdad es que estoy un poco sorprendida. Cualquiera diría que ese tal Mustang podría conseguirse  _otra_ niñera en cualquier lugar, pero parece querer seguir acudiendo a ustedes, ¿no es así?

— _Parece_ —dijo Edward, quien de pronto sintió que un trozo de huevo frito se le atoraba en la garganta, impidiéndole el paso del aire. Era cierto que, hasta el momento, Mustang no había hecho ademán de responderle ni su llamada telefónica ni su mensaje de texto…

—Nosotros no tenemos inconvenientes con echarle un vistazo a Berthold, Winry, es un niño muy divertido —explicó Alphonse, quien había comenzado a comer muy rápido en caso de que los otros dos volvieran a pelearse, por lo que tenia un trozo de tocino insertado en los dientes de su tenedor y con la mano contraria sujetaba el vaso con leche.

Winry le sonrió. Sus mejillas, con cada segundo que pasaba, se ponían más y más rojas.

—Háblame de Mustang —susurró, dirigiéndose a Edward, quien puso los ojos en blanco: hablaba con él, pensaba en él, estaba seguro de que INCLUSO soñaba con él, y ahora también tenía que hablarle a las personas DE ÉL. Eso debía de ser alguna clase de castigo o insinuación—. No lo conozco físicamente, pero por alguna razón, siento como si lo hiciera. ¿Es guapo?

Edward estuvo a punto de inaugurar una de sus fosas nasales como fuente de jugo de naranja, pero sólo se contentó con escupirlo sobre la mesa, aunque un sabor agrio se le quedó impregnado en la garganta. Alphonse, por otro lado, sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas y comenzaban a arderle. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Winry, repentinamente, estaba sonriente.

Edward fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión, por lo que chilló:

—¡¿Y quién demonios crees que se fija en eso?! ¡Es otro tío, por todos los cielos! —pero no pareció demasiado convencido, puesto que la frente y el cuello comenzaron a sudarle. Sus manos, colocadas a ambos lados de su plato sobre la mesa, fueron victimas de cierto temblor que se acrecentó cuando intentó fingir que no pasaba nada y sujetar nuevamente sus cubiertos.

—Bueno, yo soy una chica joven —se excusó Winry, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la expresión sonriente de un momento antes había mutado a una desenfadada y resignada—, tengo derecho de fijarme en hombres apuestos, ¿no es así?

—Wi-winry —masculló Alphonse, cuyo rostro estaba igual de rojo que el de Edward.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que pregunte? —Se defendió la muchacha—. Edward, al menos dime si es atractivo. Entonces, la próxima vez que venga para que cuiden de su hijo, vendré también para conocerlo, pero deben avisarme con tiempo.

—¿Qué? —masculló Alphonse, azorado, mientras Edward levantaba una mano para cubrirse con ella la boca. Había estado a punto de decir «Sí, es atractivo, pero nada del otro mundo». Eso hubiera sido un error, un grave, grave error.

—Vamos, vamos, muchachos —insistió Winry, sin desanimarse ante las expresiones confundidas de los muchachos—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Amable? ¿Galante? ¿Seductor?

_Seductor más que ninguna otra cosa_ pensó Edward, sin darse cuenta,  _sobre todo tomando en cuenta esos jodidos labios que tiene… y el color de sus ojos, su cabello despeinado… ese cuerpo que quita el hipo…_

Edward sintió repentinamente el impulso de levantarse de la mesa, pero se contuvo, dando un pronunciado y ruidoso sorbo de su vaso con jugo. Sentía la frente perlada en un sudor pegajoso y caliente a pesar de que la mañana era fría. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en el jodido cuerpo de Mustang en esos momentos? ¿Por qué demonios Winry tenia que ponerse a hablar de eso, habiendo tantos otros temas de conversación?

—Winry, creo que no es sano que nos estés preguntando algo como eso —intervino Alphonse, dándose cuenta de la repentina desesperación de Edward, a quien le había dado un tic en la pierna izquierda—, después de todo, nosotros somos chicos. No entendemos muy bien los gustos de las mujeres.

—Vaya, que aguafiestas —siseó Winry, pero en el fondo, estaba contenta, aunque todo rastro de felicidad se le borró de la cara al darse cuenta de la repentina  _necesidad_ con la que Edward observaba la jarra con jugo de naranja, mientras su mente parecía estar en otro lugar.

Durante un momento, los tres muchachos fueron solamente acompañados por el sonido de sus cubiertos golpeando la porcelana de los platos y el de las tazas y vasos levantándose y volviendo a posarse sobre la mesa.

Edward se tranquilizó un poco cuando dejaron de hablar de Mustang, quien para esos momentos estaba bien incrustado en sus pensamientos, casi como si se tratara de una estaca. No quería que ese hombre ocupara su mente. No quería preocuparse por él ni quería sentirse angustiado por su culpa. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Por cierto —llamó su atención Winry, hablando con mayor seriedad—, ¿les había comentado que la casa al lado de la nuestra en la calle principal ya ha sido rentada? Creo que se trata de un matrimonio con muchos niños. Se mudan por la tarde. Mi abuela y yo planeábamos hacerles una visita de bienvenida, así que por eso horneamos pasteles —dijo, señalando la tarta que había llevado para disculparse con Edward—, ¿no les gustaría venir con nosotras?

Alphonse se mostró entusiasmado, Edward, no.

—A mí me gustaría. Ya he terminado con todos mis deberes, así que yo las acompañaré, Winry —prometió, sonriente, girando de inmediato el rostro para contemplar a Edward, que parecía un poco reticente mientras untaba con mantequilla una rebanada de pan tostado—. Hermano, ¿tú no vienes?

—Yo tengo trabajos para entregar pendientes, Al, pero no te preocupes por mí: ve y diviértete un poco. Pero no olvides traerme un poco de tarta —dijo, mordiendo el pan con mantequilla mientras le echaba una mirada coqueta al  _pie_ de manzana que Winry había llevado. La muchacha pareció sinceramente decepcionada ante su negativa.

—Bueno —aceptó Alphonse, más contento. Aunque no lo demostrara, hablar de Mustang le afectaba tanto como al mismo Edward, porque él mejor que nadie sabia lo que  _ese_ brillo que se formaba en los ojos de su hermano mayor cuando se mencionaba al oficial de policía no tenían nada que ver con la solidaridad de la que le había estado hablando a Winry, sino con  _otra_ cosa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Edward se desperezó antes de subir a su habitación, dejando que Winry y Alphonse recogieran la mesa. Había comido generosamente y pensó tomarse un rato de descanso antes de ponerse a trabajar en los reportes y ensayos que tenia que entregar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se sentó en la cama, su mente comenzó a volar en demasiadas direcciones a la vez y todas relacionadas con Mustang. ¿Qué si era atractivo había preguntado Winry? Edward, de cierto modo, sintió que eso se quedaba corto dentro de una descripción. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que recostarse sobre contra los almohadones y cubrirse la cara con las manos antes de perder la razón.

¿En verdad no volverían a verse? ¿Mustang no lo buscaría más ni le llamaría por teléfono? ¿No volverían a conversar? ¿No volverían a pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Por qué demonios eso le parecía tan malo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desanimado y expuesto? ¿Y por qué demonios Mustang cortaba las cosas tan repentinamente?

Le hubiera gustado  _mucho_ saberlo.

 


	16. Si tan solo...

Roy levantó el rostro cuando todo el contenido de la botella sobre la mesa se terminó. Se sentía extraño, como si algo completamente distinto y abrumador habitara en esa habitación. Se percató de que había amanecido, puesto que cuadros de luz iluminaban la mesa, la botella, el vaso y sus manos, proyectándose a través de la tela delgada que componía la cortina que cubría la ventana dispuesta justo enfrente de él.

Sí, eso era lo único extraño. La luz acompañándolo como una confidente cuando él se sentía arrastrado por manos invisibles a las puertas de la oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba bebiendo? ¿Una hora, dos? Al menos podía presumir que el whisky se había terminado considerablemente lento. Tenía la boca impregnada en su sabor amargo, sintiéndolo en la punta de su lengua, el paladar y la garganta, convirtiéndose con lentitud en un impulso agrio que le provocó nauseas.

Cuando bebía para festejar, las copas eran mejor compañía que cualquier mujer. Cuando bebía por malestar, por tristeza, el alcohol se convertía en un medicamento mal recetado. Pero cuando se ahogaba en alcohol  _para olvidar,_ invitaba al peor de sus enemigos a sentarse a su mesa, pues el alivio era solamente momentáneo y el horror, la pesadumbre y la desolación regresaban de la mano del dolor de cabeza pocas horas después, así que temió. Después de todo, él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por resacas. Al menos no cuando su mente era ocupada por otras cosas.

¿Cuál era la cosa que le había estado angustiando la noche entera y que no le había dejado dormir? ¿De qué se trataba?  _Oh, sí…_

Riza ya no estaba ahí. Ni para ser llamada, ni para ser amada, ni para ser necesitada, ni para hablar con él, ni para ser observada de lejos como una muñeca de porcelana dentro de una vitrina. Y pensando en eso tan lamentable, era sorprendente la manera en la que se deprimía, quedándose en menos de un segundo sin ánimos de nada, observando al suelo, olvidándose de que los rayos del sol no lo discriminaban por su tristeza y seguían iluminándole la cara, como a cualquier otro mortal.

Y era precisamente por culpa de ese imperceptible trato de parte del mundo para con él, que la tristeza, después de un rato de gobernar todo su ser con poderosa intolerancia, le daba paso a una emoción todavía más opresora con la que Roy nunca podía competir: el rencor, peligroso y destructor.

_Yo continuamente pensaba que a ella la habían abandonado y ahora ella nos abandonaba a nosotros. Y fue difícil… perdonarla._

Sí, eso había dicho Edward aquella vez que habían hablado sobre su madre. Y la sensación que Roy había experimentado en ese momento había sido pena, no un sentimiento personal. Pero justo en esos instantes reconocía esas palabras como si las hubiera mencionado esa voz dentro de su cabeza: el había abandonado a Riza y, ahora, Riza lo había abandonado a él.

¿El destino se estaba burlando de él? ¿Era todo eso un castigo por sus ansias de poder? ¿Le habían quitado a Riza por eso? Diablos, si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo y hacer que las cosas se dieran de otra manera…

Y era cierto que en un principio la había culpado a ella («Si Riza me hubiera insistido, si se hubiera quedado a vivir a mi lado en vez de regresar a la casa de su padre, si me hubiera controlado como solía hacerlo siempre que  _yo_ cometía un error…»), pero después de saber que el hombre que le había provocado la muerte estaba libre, se había centrado solamente en auto culparse, en sentirse una basura para congraciarse con su propia desdicha y, cuando eso llegaba a su límite, la única forma de salir de la frustración era desquitarse con todo a su alrededor.

_Buscaba una forma de negar la situación para no tener que enfrentar la nueva realidad._

Sí, era exactamente eso, ¿no? Roy estaba haciendo lo mismo, desde el primer momento, aunque se sentía confundido, pero el día anterior, durante la noche, creía haber visto las cosas por primera vez con verdadera claridad:  _si tan solo_ pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese maldito y hacerle sentir en carne propia lo que  _él_  tenía que padecer por su culpa…

_Hasta que por fin lo entendí._

¿Entendería él también alguna vez? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué sería? Sentía, de cierta manera, que era algo que tenía que ver con las palabras de Berthold Hawkeye: que cuidara de su hijo por encima de todas las cosas, olvidándose de todo lo demás, pero…  _pero…_

_Mustang, esto no debe darte demasiadas cosas en que pensar, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas más problemas, como lo quieras entender._

Como lo quieras entender, ¿no? No necesitaba más problemas,  _como lo quieras entender._ ¿Significaba eso que debía abstenerse de ir cazar a ese maldito infeliz?  _Como lo quieras entender… como lo quieras entender…_

—¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes?! —exclamó, levantándose de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando hacerle caso a las viejas palabras de Edward Elric más que a sus propios instintos. Mareado, se encaminó a la cocina de nuevo y abrió una vez más la gaveta de licores, ésta vez, tomó una botella de jerez nueva, regalo de Maes.

_No necesitas más problemas…_

Oh, sí, él había estado hablando aquella vez sobre su alto consumo de alcohol, ¿no era cierto?

_Como lo quieras entender…_

Descorchó la botella y, sin preocuparse por el uso estilizado de las buenas costumbres, dio un trago directamente de ella.

—

Edward se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se giró en la silla. Alphonse abrió la puerta y le sonrió: se había vestido especialmente elegante para acompañar a Winry, con una camisa de hilo de color azul y unos pantalones negros y holgados que resaltaban, en conjunto, el color claro de su cabello y sus ojos.

A Edward le gustaba verlo así: sonriente y enérgico. Le recordaba que él debía ser igual, aunque a veces el propósito se le fugaba de las manos.

—Hermano, nos vamos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? —le preguntó, acomodándose la chaqueta negra que llevaba colgando de un brazo sobre el hombro para tirar un poco de las mangas de su camisa para amoldarlas mejor a sus largos brazos.

—Estoy bien, Al, además, ya es tarde. Los haré perder más tiempo y la abuela Pinako debe estar esperándolos. Pásala bien —dijo, intentando sonreír también, pero haciéndolo con desgana: últimamente se fatigaba demasiado en muy poco tiempo y, a pesar de querer culpar a la reciente gripe que le había dado, sabía que eso tenía que ver con el contagioso estado de ánimo entristecido de Mustang—. No olvides traerme un poco de pastel. No debí terminarme el  _pie_ de Winry tan rápido, me he quedado con hambre —explicó, posando una mano sobre su estómago y haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

Alphonse soltó una carcajada, le prometió llevarle una rebanada grande de pastel y tarta y se marchó, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano que Edward correspondió, sintiendo cierto alivio cuando la puerta de su recámara volvió a cerrarse.

Respiró profundo y por instinto observó su móvil, sobre la mesilla de noche, quieto y silencioso como no lo había estado en semanas por culpa de Mustang, quien no le había respondido su mensaje de texto de la noche anterior. Se resignó: sabía que Mustang había cortado cualquier clase de contacto con él desde la tarde del día anterior, pero, por idiota o por solidario, no quería perder las esperanzas tan rápido.

Tal vez Roy sólo necesitaba pensar en  _muchas_ cosas. A lo mejor solamente estaba poniendo en orden unas cuantas ideas, algo que no significaba que fuera a dejarlo de lado, que fuera a botarlo lejos de sus tonterías románticas nada más porque sí.

Torció el gesto, cansado de sus propios pensamientos, e intentó seguir leyendo, pero por más que quiso, no comprendió el texto. Algunas palabras se le escapaban, pasándolas completamente por alto, por lo que el escrito se volvía incoherente. Algunos párrafos los leyó más de tres veces seguidas, sin percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo y, cuando llegó a una cuadro de práctica en el que debía responder unos cuantos cuestionamientos y después dibujar un esquema, se dio cuenta de que no había comprendido absolutamente nada.

Cerró el libro de nuevo y respiró profundo. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le estaban temblando y de que le costaba trabajo respirar. Sus glándulas suprarrenales debían estar trabajando demasiado, pues sentía que la adrenalina comenzaba a nacer en su estómago en forma de cosquilleo hasta convertirse lentamente en la sensación que provoca recibir un puñetazo violento.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por su habitación con cierta desesperación guiando sus pasos. El cabello, sujeto en una coleta baja, en su nuca, se contoneaba a ambos lados de su cara conforme avanzaba.

De pronto, una sensación de pánico y peligro inminentes hicieron presa de él, como si una  _presencia_ quisiera apoderarse de su territorio e incluso de su espacio vital. Se detuvo, con ambas manos colocadas en los postes bajos de su cama, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profundo para relajarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no le estaba sirviendo de nada, decidió que tenía que hacer algo más, puesto que la consternación lo estaba empujando velozmente hacia el abismo.

Tal vez se había equivocado al no querer salir con Winry y Alphonse. De todas formas, permanecer encerrado no le serviría de nada. Durante un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de vestirse, pues estaba en pijama, e ir a buscarlos, pero luego pensó que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de eso, aunque la adrenalina seguía palpitando en su estómago.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hacer molinetes con los pulgares, observando el suelo. Sabía que debía concentrarse en sus trabajos, que debía mantener su sitio como el primer alumno de su clase, ya que eso le granjeaba muchas ventajas, pero no podía concentrarse. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y sensaciones, sobre todo de miedos, deseos y vergüenzas. ¿Y si ya no volvía a ver a Mustang? ¿Y si se encontraban de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos?

Lo peor de esos cuestionamientos era, simplemente, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginar panoramas diversos para matizarlos dentro de su cabeza. Y el rostro de Mustang, en su imaginación, era tan nítido y lleno de color que le daban ganas de tenerlo enfrente de verdad.

Pero eso no podía ser.  _No podía ser._

Dejó de pensar por una milésima de segundo que dedicó completamente a respirar, se sintió más tranquilo y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó, se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y retomó la lectura desde el punto en el que había dejado de comprender las cosas. Ojalá la situación en la que estaba fuera tan simple como eso.

—

Pinako se sorprendió un poco al ver a Alphonse acompañando a Winry, pero también se alegró. Le dio un  _pie_ de manzana a su nieta idéntico al que ella había llevado durante la mañana a casa de los Elric y a Alphonse, una cesta con tartaletas de fresa.

—Desde que te fuiste, Winry, no han dejado de llegar cajas a la casa de al lado. Parece que la familia se muda definitivamente —explicó la anciana, quitándose el delantal que llevaba puesto y dejándolo sobre un sillón de la sala. La casa de las Rockbell era más pequeña que la de Edward y Alphonse, pero era mucho más cálida y hogareña, aunque por todos lados abundaban cajas con cables, refacciones y aparatos que vibraban y pitaban—. Hace una hora arribó también un auto con la familia entera. Tienen cuatro niños, ¿no te parece tierno? —preguntó, pero con un tono de voz que no tenia nada de «tierno» en él.

—Vaya —dijo Winry, arrodillándose en uno de los sillones para mirar por la ventana, sin soltar la tarta que llevaba en las manos—, pues entonces sí que estuvo bien preparar tantos dulces. Pensando mejor las cosas, si Edward hubiera venido, se hubiera terminado las cosas antes de que los niños pudieran comerlas.

—Cierto —aprobó Alphonse, recordando que le había prometido a su hermano llevarle al menos una rebanada de pastel.

—¿Listos, chicos? Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde, tal vez los nuevos vecinos quieran conocer la ciudad, ¡muévanse! —exclamó la anciana Pinako, abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo a la cabeza de la comitiva, seguida por Winry y Alphonse, quien fue el encargado de volver a cerrar la puerta de la casa mientras las dos mujeres andaban hacia el hogar vecino.

Winry se adelantó y presionó el timbre con un delicado dedo. Nadie respondió, pero era obvio que dentro de la casa había movimiento, pues podían ver sombras a través de las cortinas de encaje de las ventanas gemelas a ambos lados de la puerta. Nadie abrió. Winry llamó nuevamente.

Pudieron escuchar voces en el interior de la casa y el gemido ahogado de una mujer, después el gruñido de un hombre. Winry bajó del peldaño en el que estaba parada para colocarse a la altura de su abuela y aguardó. Abrieron la puerta.

—Ho-hola —dijo Winry, con la voz un poco cortada por la imagen del hombre que tenia enfrente, alto, musculoso, de descuidado cabello del color de la paja y una barba rala que se extendía a lo largo de toda su cara. Sus ojos, de color azul porcelana, estaban inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera dormido en días—, ve-venimos a darles la bienvenida —explicó la muchacha, cohibida, sintiendo como la mirada del hombre se deslizaba lentamente desde la punta de su cabeza hasta los extremos de sus botas—, somos los Rockbell, vivimos en la casa de al lado.

—La casa de al lado —dijo el sujeto, girando el rostro para observar dicha ubicación por encima de la cerca de madera que rodeaba su casa. Alphonse aprovechó la oportunidad de tragar saliva sin que nadie se diera cuenta: esa persona le daba mala espina—. Bien, gracias —dijo, haciéndose a un lado, lo cual significaba que les permitía el paso, pero se notaba que lo hacia a regañadientes. Pinako volvió a encabezar la comitiva, haciendo a Winry a un lado, como si quisiera dejar en claro que  _cualquier asunto_ que se tuviera que atender entre las dos familias, sería con ella y no con su nieta.

Alphonse fue el ultimo en entrar a la casa, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del hombre posada sobre él, así como a su debido momento lo estuvo sobre Winry. Despedía un agudo olor a tabaco y alcohol. Intentó comportarse agradable y, al pasar a su lado, le sonrió, pero el nuevo vecino de Pinako y Winry no parecía tan afable como él. De hecho, había algo en sus ojos, en su forma de ver a las personas, que desconcertaba un poco… como si fuera ciego y, a la vez, tuviera la capacidad de observar a los demás con Rayos X.

—

Edward comenzó a morderse el borde de su manga compulsivamente. Había terminado el primero de sus trabajos, pero le faltaban cuatro y comenzaba a desesperarse, porque tenía la vaga impresión de que se tendría que desvelar para poder terminarlos a tiempo. Pero era culpa suya, puesto que durante la tarde entera había estado parándose de la silla para dar «paseos» por su habitación, pues intentar estarse quieto en un solo lugar, sin tener noticias de Mustang, lo estaba desquiciando.

Ya una vez habían estado cerca de una semana sin hablarse, sin tener contacto alguno y  _no había pasado nada,_ así que, ¿de qué demonios se estaba preocupando? Además, Roy nunca le había prometido nada, ni se había comprometido a nada, así que, por eso, Edward tampoco debía esperar  _nada_ de su parte, pero, ¿no había algo mal en ese razonamiento? ¿No habían hecho una promesa alguna vez bajo el nombre de Intercambio Equivalente? Además, era como si esas dos palabras se hubieran sellado para él con ese beso…

_Ese beso._

Instintivamente, se llevó las puntas de un par de dedos a los labios, percibiendo en ellos el aroma pegajoso de la tinta de sus plumas, con las cuales se había hecho los típicos rayones del estudiante, aparecidos QuiénSabeCuándo.

Cada vez que recordaba ese beso, era como si Mustang lo estuviera abrazando de nuevo, como si estuviera acercando su rostro al suyo una vez más, dejando que su cabello húmedo se pegara a su frente, mojándolo un poco, juntando sus labios mientras él dejaba de respirar. Sintiendo sus manos calientes en sus hombros y después en sus brazos, luego, en su cintura.

Oh, demonios. En el mundo entero, un beso había perdido valor. Se podía compartir con amigos cercanos, conocidos e incluso con desconocidos, entonces, ¿por qué él no podía sacarse el que se había dado con Mustang de la cabeza si de todas formas ya sabía que eso no llegaría a más?

_¿Acaso quiero que llegue a más?_

_—_ ¡NO! —Aulló, desesperado, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzando a rascarse con fuerza la coronilla, como si con eso pudiera lijar sus ideas y echarlas lejos, convertidas en polvo.

_¿Y por qué no?_

—¡PORQUE NO! —Exclamó.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la casa y de que el único ruido que lo había estado acompañando desde que Alphonse se había ido era el susurro de su pluma y el continuo arrastrar de su escuadra sobre las hojas de su libreta. Ahora que había gritado, su voz se perdió como un eco mudo en su habitación.

Se sintió avergonzado: ¿sería el único joven encerrado en su casa un fin de semana por la noche haciendo tarea? Incluso Alphonse, que solía ser igual de aplicado que él, estaba fuera, disfrutando la compañía de Winry y personas nuevas mientras él permanecía sentado, haciendo deberes y quebrándose la cabeza al pensar en Mustang y ese beso…

_¡Otra vez el beso, demonios!_

¿Era vergonzoso? ¿Era la única persona a la que le pasaban esa clase de cosas? Sentirse atraído por un hombre, casi diez años mayor que él, haberlo besado y haberlo perdido también…

—Demonios —dijo, dándose cuenta de que Mustang se había portado muy huraño con él precisamente  _días después del beso_ —, ¿fue por eso? —se preguntó con frustración, sintiéndose irritado repentinamente. Si el idiota le había dejado de hablar simplemente porque se habían besado, él se encargaría de ir a buscarlo para darle un buen tortazo: ¡¿Quién mierda había besado a quién, uh?! ¡¿Quién carajo se le había estado insinuando a quién?!

Se levantó de golpe del escritorio y fue por su móvil. Eligió el número de Mustang entre sus pocos favoritos y llamó. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se pegó el teléfono a la oreja y el corazón comenzó a latirle con la misma velocidad de una horda de caballos desbocados.

Tragó saliva.

Respondieron.

—¿Elric? —preguntó la voz de Mustang.

Colgó.

Se sintió como un estúpido después de eso, por lo que se dejó caer, derrotado, sobre la cama. Era sólo que, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba Elric con ese tono de voz tan hastiado? ¿En verdad lo había fastidiado? ¿Por qué tenía él que cargar con todo el peso de una responsabilidad que se suponía debía ser de ambos?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar, sobresaltándolo. Observó la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que era Roy. Respiró profundo y contestó, intentando aparentar que no escuchaba el zumbido de sus oídos a la par del fuerte galope de su corazón.

—Ah, Mustang, yo…

—Llamaste hace un segundo, ¿no? —preguntó la voz sardónica de Roy. Edward no pudo evitar hacer una mueca: volvía a ser sarcástico, ya no sonaba irritado. Debía haber respirado profundo muchas veces antes de llamarle—, explícame una cosa, ¿para qué demonios llamas a alguien y después cuelgas? ¿Te dedicas a hacer bromas telefónicas? ¿Se te olvida que soy un oficial de policía?

—¡Eso fue un error, idiota! —exclamó, enojado, pero más aliviado, sintiendo que el aire le volvía a los pulmones—, ¡sólo llamaba para…!

—¿Cobrarme?

—¡…Preguntar si estás b…! ¿Qué?—cuestionó, desconcertado, al escuchar la pregunta de Mustang por encima de sus palabras.

—Acabo de leer tu mensaje de texto —aclaró con voz pastosa, algo que a Edward le dio mala espina—. Te pagaré. ¿Te parece bien si mañana nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, en el café de la primera vez?

—Mustang, ¿estuviste tomando de nuevo? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo que un temblor comenzaba a recorrerle la espina dorsal. Roy soltó una carcajada que le sonó al muchacho como si el hombre estuviera sentado a su lado. Casi sintió la cama temblar bajo un segundo peso.

—No metas la nariz en mis asuntos, Elric —pidió con cortesía, aunque daba la impresión de estar burlándose. Edward entornó los ojos y respiró hondo para no responderle con groserías. De todas formas, Mustang tenia razón: ¿a él qué le importaba?

—¿Y Berthold? —preguntó con voz suave, aunque estaba temblando de ira.

—No lo sé. Comió, cenó. Supongo que debe estar delante de la televisión de nuevo. Es su hobbie —explicó, sin darle mayor importancia a las cosas—. Dime si quieres que nos encontremos mañana.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo, cortando la comunicación de nuevo.

Alphonse volvió tarde ese día, con los prometidos trozos de pastel para su hermano, quien los aceptó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que Alphonse pudiera preguntar a qué se debía su expresión tan fingida, Edward se sentó en el sillón de la sala y sacó una galleta de la cesta que su hermano menor le había entregado y preguntó:

—¿Cómo son los nuevos vecinos de Winry y la abuelita? ¿Te agradaron? —Se echó los restos de la galleta a la boca, los masticó velozmente y agregó—: la próxima vez, iré con ustedes. Estoy harto de los libros y ser el mejor de la clase debe permitirme no entregar unos cuantos trabajos de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—No seas irresponsable, hermano —pidió Alphonse, sentándose a su lado.

Aunque la de Edward no era la mejor de las expresiones, Alphonse parecía igualmente consternado. Sus cejas, enarcadas, demostraban que estaba pensando en algo que lo preocupaba y le preocupaba desconfianza a la vez. Edward metió la mano a la cesta de mimbre que Alphonse le había llevado y en esa ocasión sacó un pastelito, llevándoselo a la boca mientras observaba el perfil de su hermano menor, ahora inexpresivo.

Con las mejillas rellenas, sin dejar de masticar el pastelillo, preguntó:

—¿Te ha pasado algo?

Alphonse se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

—Ah, uhm —balbuceó, removiéndose un poco en el asiento. Parecía nervioso—. No es que me haya pasado algo a mi —dijo, dudando—, es sobre los nuevos vecinos de Winry y la abuela Pinako. Son gente un poco… extraña, ¿sabes? Sobre todo el padre de familia. Tiene algo en la cara que asusta, como si en vez de rostro tuviera una mascara.

—¿Enserio? —susurró Edward, desinteresado.

—Sí. Y, aunque creo que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir —susurró, aventurándose a adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano mucho antes de que estos se hubieran producido—, me recuerda un poco a Mustang.

Edward movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, metiéndose otra galleta entre los dientes. Alphonse escudriñó su rostro en busca de cualquier atisbo de molestia, pero lo que encontró fue repulsión. Supuso que era por culpa de Mustang que su hermano hubiera mostrado esa expresión forzada en su rostro cuando él había llegado a casa.

—

Edward no durmió muy bien esa noche. Cayendo una tormenta estrepitosa de nuevo, con relámpagos fantásticos que rememoraban ligeramente las luces de fuegos artificiales y truenos con rugidos más potentes que los de un estallido, se dio cuenta de que le costaba mucho trabajo olvidarse de su malestar.

De haber sabido cómo terminarían las cosas, no se hubiera preocupado tanto por el estado de Mustang, con quien estaba enojado al grado de rechinar los dientes cada vez que se acordaba de él. Huyendo de sus problemas al intentar cubrirlos con la manta del alcohol, le parecía un completo cobarde, desatendiendo a Berthold sólo por sentirse incapaz de luchar un poco más.

Al menos Hohenheim fingía que se hacia cargo para no tener problemas de consciencia después. Al menos el sujeto era honesto y desde un comienzo les había dejado en claro a sus hijos que ellos, sin Trisha, pasaban a segundo término después de su vocación (según la versión de las cosas de Edward).

Mustang, por otro lado, se comportaba como si le hubieran regalado una mascota que no necesitara de muchos cuidados y no como si su esposa muerta hubiera dejado en sus manos a un pequeño niño. Edward lo detestó cuando ese pensamiento comenzó a aquejarlo.

Vencido, se alistó para marcharse al colegio, guardando las cosas que la tarde anterior había dejado esparcidas sobre su escritorio (faltándole solamente un trabajo de los que debía entregar ese día por terminar) en su bolso y apresurándose a tomar una ducha.

Cuando bajó al comedor, Alphonse ya tenia listo el desayuno, aunque Edward se contentó con morder parte de un pan tostado, pues algo más hubiera terminado por revolverle el estomago.

—No pareces muy animado —comentó Alphonse, sonriéndole, mientras daba un largo trago a su vaso de leche. Edward justificó su actitud observándolo con cierta repulsión y murmurando un «puaj».

—Tengo prácticas de laboratorio a primera hora. Y da la casualidad que no terminé el trabajo que debía entregar para la clase de Química, así que es posible que saque mala nota —dijo, aunque sabía a la perfección que esa no era la causa verdadera de su incomodidad. Alphonse no insistió.

Cuando salieron de la casa, estaba cayendo una suave lluvia que no fue lo suficientemente potente para empaparles el cabello antes de que llegaran a la parada del autobús, pero sí les dejó pequeñas manchas húmedas en los hombros, el pecho y las mochilas. Durante el trayecto en el vehículo, la brisa se hizo un poco más fuerte.

—Ah, qué suerte —comentó Alphonse, sentado del lado de la ventanilla—. Nos hubiéramos empapado de no haber alcanzado el autobús y seguramente nos enfermaríamos de nuevo, ¿no crees?

—Sí —susurró Edward, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que su hermano menor le decía. Pensaba en que Mustang le había comentado que tomaba ese camino en las mañanas para ir al trabajo…

El autobús se detuvo por fin en la misma parada de siempre. Los hermanos Elric bajaron y cruzaron la calle luego de fijarse a ambos lados. Dieron vuelta a la calle y entraron al colegio, Edward observando por encima de su hombro, aunque sabia, de antemano, que no tendría la suficiente suerte de ver a Mustang pasando en su auto… y hacerle un saludo grosero con el dedo por idiota.

Se despidió de Alphonse, quien tenía clases en los pisos inferiores, con un gesto de la mano y se marchó por un corredor aledaño. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el laboratorio, se soltó la trenza que le colgaba despreocupadamente sobre la espalda y se sujetó mejor el cabello en una apretada coleta. Sacó un par de horquillas viejas y descuidadas del bolsillo de su pantalón y se echó los flequillos que le caían sobre la cara hacia atrás, pues estaba prohibido llevar el cabello suelto o dejar mechones libres en caso de que se produjera un accidente en el laboratorio, en donde a veces trabajaban con llamas altas y productos inflamables.

En el rellano fuera del laboratorio había una larga cola de alumnos esperando a que el profesor les abriera la puerta. Edward se adjuntó a ellos y sacó la bata blanca de su mochila, poniéndosela parsimoniosamente, abrochando hasta el último de los botones. Esa clase era su favorita, así que los procedimientos y requerimientos de ella se habían convertido en nimiedades hace años.

Además, le ayudaba a relajarse un poco, metido entre los vapores rezumados por los vasos de precipitado y los tubos de ensayo sujetos en su respectiva gradilla. Con el repentino orden que parecía rodear a todo aquel que estudiaba las ciencias de la vida. Y la suya necesitaba esa organización nuevamente, puesto que Mustang estaba cooperando demasiado para poner todo a su alrededor de cabeza.

Cuando las dos horas de clase de química finalizaron, Edward fue uno de los primeros alumnos en salir del laboratorio, tras ser reprendido (sin que fuera novedad) por el profesor tras decirle que no había hecho el trabajo para entregar que les había pedido.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado, detestaba que las personas se rieran de sus errores o faltas, por lo que apenas se hubo terminado la clase, huyó. Posiblemente, en esos momentos la mejor de sus compañías seria un libro o un dulce, por lo que pensó en perderse en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta que Alphonse saliera también para que lo acompañara a casa de Winry, a ver si le había quedado algún dulce.

Luego, decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. No quería encerrarse entre cuatro paredes que no permitieran que sus pensamientos sobre Mustang se expandieran y se fueran volando lejos con el acomodó mejor la correa del bolso sobre el hombro y salió de la escuela con paso apresurado, bajo la suave lluvia que no había parado en más de dos horas.

Caminó hacia la parada de autobús y, al levantar la vista para cruzar la calle, vio el auto de Mustang estacionado en la acerca de enfrente, aprovechando que no había mucho tráfico. Roy estaba de pie al lado del vehículo oscuro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión paliducha oculta detrás de unas cuadradas gafas de sol.

Edward estuvo seguro de que las usaba solamente para esconder los ojos irritados que le habían quedado después de su borrachera del día anterior. Puso los ojos en blanco y desistió de sus ansias de huida al darse cuenta de que quien tenia verdaderos motivos para esconderse era Mustang, no él.

Cruzó la calle de manera resuelta y caminó hacia la parada del autobús, pasando al lado del auto de Roy como si no lo hubiera visto, sentándose con toda la dignidad del mundo en la banqueta de hierro y comenzando a buscar dentro de su mochila la cartera para sacar dinero y pagar su pasaje.

Era consciente de que los ojos de Roy estaban fijos en él, puesto que el hombre había girado el rostro y lo mantenía descaradamente orientado en su dirección. En caso de que le hablara, Edward lo ignoraría…

—Hey… enano.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 


	17. Error de dos y de nadie

Edward se levantó de un salto de la banqueta de hierro, provocando que su mochila cayera al suelo debido al movimiento impulsivo, y se acercó más rápido de lo que los dos habían previsto a Roy, quien paró su puñetazo en una clara muestra de ágiles reflejos.

Presionó los dedos de Edward con los suyos sin pisca de tacto, haciéndole daño deliberadamente, pero el muchacho en ningún momento se quejó, pero lo observó con fiereza. Algunos transeúntes se quedaron estáticos en sus sitios, observando la particular escena: un policía peleando con un jovencito de escuela media.

A pesar de todo, Roy estaba sorprendido por su violenta reacción, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada ahí en donde los nudillos de Edward se habían estrellado. Apretó todavía más sus dedos, haciendo los de Edward crujir.

La lluvia había arreciado y ahora tenían empapadas las cabezas. Los mechones de cabello que Edward había sujetado en su coronilla con el par de horquillas comenzaban a perder fuerza y a caer a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Sí que eres una  _pequeña_ fiera —dijo Roy, sin soltar el puño de Edward, vigilándolo con atención en caso de que hiciera ademán de golpearlo con la otra mano: cuando Edward lo intentó, Roy lo sujetó ésta vez por la muñeca, girándola, lastimándolo todavía más—, ¿a qué viene semejante reacción?

—¡Deja de decir la palabra «pequeño», idiota! —exclamó Edward, con los ojos entornados, callando el dolor que sentía en ambas manos. De haber podido, le hubiera dado un rodillazo, pero era consciente de que uno no podía andar por la vida golpeando uniformados sin terminar metido en problemas, por lo que se contuvo. Ganas no le faltaban.

Roy lo soltó poco a poco, sonriendo.

—Acomplejado —dijo una vez que las manos de Edward estuvieron libres, asegurándose de que éste no fuera a tomar represalias ante semejante insinuación. El muchacho apretó los dientes, le dio la espalda y regresó a la banqueta de hierro, agachándose para levantar sus cosas.

Roy procuró no concentrarse en el hecho de que Edward no había flexionado las rodillas, por lo que le ofrecía una perfecta vista de su…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mustang? —preguntó el adolescente, colgándose del hombro la correa de su mochila después de cerciorarse de no haber perdido nada. Al observar de nuevo a Roy, éste se quitó los lentes de sol, permitiéndole ver sus ojos irritados y medio sumergidos en marcadas ojeras. Sintió que la ira lo invadía de nuevo: si lo que buscaba al mostrarle eso era un poco de lástima, podía estar seguro de que no la iba a obtener de su parte otra vez.

—Pagarte —respondió Mustang, sacando su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón para mostrársela—, tal y como me pediste que hiciera. ¿Te parece bien que te pague lo mismo que la última vez o quieres un poco más? —preguntó con vanidad.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco: ni siquiera sabia cuánto les había pagado «la ultima vez», puesto que Mustang se las había arreglado con Alphonse luego del accidente con el café y la «charla» en la habitación de Edward y él le había dicho a su hermano menor que se quedara con todo el dinero: después de todo, él había cuidado de Berthold en aquella ocasión, permitiéndole dormir con él.

—Me da lo mismo —ladró.

—Bien. ¿Podemos al menos subir al auto, niñera? Me he saltado mi hora de almuerzo para venir a verte a pesar de que ayer me llamaste «imbécil» y no quiero completar mi mal día empapándome —dijo, avanzando hacia el carro estacionado. Edward lo observó con incomodidad. Roy se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo de nuevo, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

—Yo estoy muy bien aquí —se encabritó Edward, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo de la misma manera como se ve un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato—, un poco de lluvia no me espanta.

Roy enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón forrado de piel y cerraba con un golpe seco la puerta del automóvil. El poco tráfico de la mañana le resultaba bastante agradable, aunque no las miradas insistentes de los curiosos que se habían detenido «discretamente» alrededor de ellos para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba gritando más o amenazando con golpear al otro, era como si la discusión hubiera continuado y a él le desagradaba la gente cotilla.

—Bien, no me interesa —dijo, descarado, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque apretó una mano con demasiada fuerza sobre el volante—, pero recuerda que acabas de pasar por una gripe que te dejó en cama cinco días. Tal vez sea tu hermano menor quien se espante en caso de que te enfermes de nuevo —se mofó con aire casual, contento al darse cuenta de la expresión derrotada de Edward, quien hacia rechinar los dientes y mantenía las manos apretadas en fuertes puños

Cuando lo vio caminar con paso marcial hacia la puerta del copiloto, casi soltó una carcajada triunfal, pero no lo hizo por respeto a su malestar del día anterior y a la confrontación que habían mantenido por teléfono (y porque la resaca, que no podía utilizar de pretexto para no ir al trabajo, le provocaba una punzada intermitente en las sienes, sobre todo con la luz blanca producto del cielo nublado).

Edward se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento, arrojó su mochila entre sus piernas y cerró la puerta con un poderoso golpe que hizo temblar al auto entero. Roy frunció el entrecejo.

—Se trata de que cierres la puerta —dijo con deferencia—, no de que la sueldes—terminó con saña. Edward le regaló una mirada fulminante.

—Págame —exigió, tendiéndole la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Para su desgracia, Roy puso el auto en marcha, ignorándolo mientras enfilaba por la calle empapada con la misma velocidad vigorizante de aquella vez en que le había invitado a «perder el tiempo» en su casa. A Edward se le pusieron rojas las mejillas al recordar  _cómo_ lo habían perdido.

—¡¿A dónde demonios vamos?! —exclamó, sujetándose a los bordes del asiento cuando Roy tomó una curva cerrada, arrojándolo contra la puerta del vehículo. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto la inercia de ese brusco movimiento dejó de hacerle efecto.

—Ayer te pregunté —respondió Roy, con los ojos fijos al frente— si podíamos encontrarnos en el Café Loveheart, pero no me respondiste y, como te dije, estoy saltándome mi hora de almuerzo, por lo que pensé que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro si te invito a tomar un café —dijo, suspirando, pareciendo desanimado ante la idea, algo que provocó que Edward entornara los ojos y se cruzara de brazos.

Los cinturones de seguridad del auto de Mustang eran tan apretados que sentía que le faltaba el aire. No era un auto nuevo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado y relucía de limpio, como si el bastardo sentado a su lado nunca se hubiera atrevido a lanzar una colilla de cigarro sobre sus pulidas alfombrillas o a tirar las envolturas de alimentos chatarra en sus alfombrillas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo cómo la humedad de sus parpados aliviaba un poco la molesta resequedad que sentía en ellos por no haber dormido bien. Abrió la boca y, antes de pensar en lo que diría, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hablando:

—Si mal no recuerdo, Mustang, la última vez que bebimos café juntos, dejaste la taza llena sobre la mesa, así que no comprendo —confesó, recordando lo irritado y confundido que se había sentido después de la breve conversación con tintes de despedida que habían mantenido a las puertas de su casa—. ¿Puedes limitarte a pagarme y ya?

Roy guardó silencio, pero suspiró de nuevo. Una vez más, la expresión triste y derrotada se mostraba en su cara, pero al observar solamente su perfil, Edward no pudo estar seguro de que esos fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos. De hecho, ¿cuáles podrían ser los auténticos sentimientos de Mustang? Hasta el momento, él solamente lo había visto enojado, angustiado y meditabundo, pero, ¿sentiría algo más? ¿Cuál sería su gama de emociones? ¿Su personalidad? ¿Qué había sentido él cuando lo había besado, cuando había puesto sus manos en sus hombros y lo había apretado como si quisiera impedirle la huida, aferrándose a él con toda la necesidad del mundo?

—En aquella ocasión… —susurró Mustang, haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva mientras volvía a tomar una curva cerrada. El Café Loveheart no estaba tan lejos de la escuela de Edward, por lo que no comprendía a qué se debía tanta vuelta, como si Mustang quisiera prolongar el recorrido—, no estaba en el mejor de mis estados, niñera.

—Y ayer tampoco, por lo que me dejaste ver mientras hablábamos por teléfono —comentó, sonriendo de manera forzada.

Roy se detuvo ante un semáforo y aprovechó la ocasión para observarlo. Edward comenzó a sentirse escrutado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que de vez en cuando me emborrache? Soy un hombre libre, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana —dijo, sonriendo con cinismo, pero después mutó su expresión a una más seria—. A menos que quieras ponerme una cadena en el cuello. No me voy a quejar.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota?! —aulló Edward, azorándose al tiempo que se pegaba a la puerta del auto. El cinturón de seguridad comenzó a oprimirle el pecho con mayor fuerza—. ¡Me preocupa Berthold, eso es todo! ¡Pensé que a ti también te importaba, con todo eso de «No dejes que se acerque a las escaleras, dale un poco de jugo, etcétera»!

Roy pareció decepcionado por su respuesta, pues sonrió melancólicamente mientras presionaba el acelerador de nuevo para avanzar detrás de una larga hilera de autos. Los cristales del vehículo estaban empañados, por lo que tuvo que poner en funcionamiento las antenas para limpiar el parabrisas.

—Ese día me enteré de que el hombre que atacó a mi esposa está libre, así que no puedes culparme por intentar distanciarme y tampoco por emborracharme para lograrlo —explicó con un hilo de voz. Lamentablemente, Edward lo escuchó como si le hubiera susurrado esa verdad al oído.

Entre ellos, se formó un instante de silencio perfecto, de esos que habían compartido en el pasado muchas veces, sin posibilidad de incomodidad. Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para eliminar de su pecho la opresión que la tela estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Se arrebujó mejor en el asiento y observó los canales que las gotas de lluvia estaban formando en el cristal de su ventana.

¿Qué podía esperar Mustang que dijera? Ojalá no quisiera que dijera nada. Él nunca había sido un experto en palabras, como Roy ya debería saber.

—Lo siento —dijo, como si le ofreciera condolencias. No era así.

—No tienes que decir nada —masculló Roy, sincero, pues esas palabras no eran lo que deseaba. De hecho, ¿qué quería? Congelar el tiempo era una opción perfecta.

—Okey —aceptó Edward, con el cuello un poco torcido para seguir contemplando la lluvia golpeando su ventana. En esos momentos, todos los cristales del auto se habían coloreado de gris. Estaban encerrados en una burbuja de frío, vapor y metal.

Plaf, plaf, escuchó. La lluvia se había hecho más fuerte y aporreaba con fuerza el toldo del auto. En el parabrisas rebotaron unos cuantos trozos de granizo, diminutos y perfectamente redondos, botando en todas direcciones hasta caer al suelo y perderse en el asfalto del pequeño estacionamiento.

Roy también se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Parecía sentir la misma opresión que Edward, pero, por alguna razón, éste se imaginaba que la de Mustang debía ser más fuerte.

—Estoy enojado —confesó Mustang después de un largo rato, tras el cual se dio cuenta de que Edward no iba a intentar consolarlo ni por asomo, algo que agradeció: a veces, hablar con alguien que se mantiene en silencio pero escucha, es la mejor solución a los problemas—, siento que cometeré una locura de un momento a otro. Ayer, lo único que pretendía era olvidarme de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de todo lo que estaba pensando, con la esperanza de atragantarme con el alcohol y perder el sentido. No quería recuperarlo jamás.

»Y está esa maldita rabia que siento desde que ella murió, creciendo a cada momento como si se tratara de un monstruo palpitando dentro de mí. Tengo deseos de destruir, de romperlo todo a mí alrededor, de meterme en problemas con el mundo entero, de gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta. Pienso que en cuanto me atreva a hacer algo como eso, encontraré la verdadera liberación. Y pienso en ir detrás de ese infeliz.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Había girado el rostro y ahora contemplaba a Mustang, sintiéndose como si el tiempo hubiera regresado sobre sus pasos para colocarlos de nuevo en esa escena intima en la que Roy le había hablado por primera vez de su esposa, dentro de ese mismo auto. Aquella vez, se había portado solidario y le había tocado una mano para después rodear su espalda en un intento de consuelo, pero en esos momentos no repetiría esa acción.

No después de lo que Roy acababa de decir. Era como tratar con un alcohólico o con un fumador compulsivo que intenta dejar sus vicios atrás: necesitan  _comprensión,_ no  _apoyo,_ y eso último era lo que Mustang parecía buscar para llevar a cabo la locura que le acababa de confesar.

—Piensa en Berthold —susurró al mismo tiempo que sentía que la garganta se le secaba. Comenzó a sentir el frío a su alrededor. El ruido de la tormenta era más poderoso que sus palabras.

Roy lo observó. En sus ojos había una nube de miseria que Edward había visto muchas veces en los de su padre, tan idénticos a los suyos. ¿Se habría dibujado esa misma nube en sus ojos tras la muerte de Trisha? ¿En los de Alphonse? ¿En los de Winry tras perder a sus padres? ¿En los de Pinako? Bien… ellos en ningún momento habían pensando en hacer locuras que después terminarían empeorando las cosas. O eso creyó.

—Es porque pienso en Berthold, niñera —dijo Roy, apretando los dientes con furia—, que no he podido hacer nada de lo que he pensado. Soy lo único que le queda. Para su desgracia. Si me pierde también, ¿en dónde demonios terminará? Su abuelo no siente nada bueno por nadie y el único pariente que me queda a mí no podría hacerse cargo de él como lo hizo de mí —explicó, dibujando una sonrisa resignada en sus labios pálidos mientras observaba al frente. Edward tragó saliva con aspereza—. Si decido estrellar ésta auto contra un árbol en cuanto te bajes y te marches a donde sea que tengas que ir, ¿quién cuidará de él?

Edward apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, enfurecido. Él había perdido a su madre y no se había rendido. Él había decidido tomar la responsabilidad de cuidar a Alphonse junto a Pinako cuando su padre se había marchado de nuevo, después del funeral de su madre. Él había luchado contra esa misma tristeza que Mustang parecía sentir y había salido adelante porque ansiaba  _vivir_ y tenia motivos, personas, que lo motivaban a hacerlo.

Y ese imbécil prefería regodearse en su dolor, sintiendo pena por sí mismo, sólo porque no tenia la suficiente capacidad, como Hohenheim, de sacar las uñas como un buen padre para cuidar de su hijo.

—Estás decepcionándome —dijo con voz temblorosa, su rostro se había ensombrecido, por lo que lo ocultó de Mustang al inclinar su cabeza sobre el pecho—, pensé que eras un hombre más admirable que esto, pero ahora me dejas ver que no eres más que un cobarde.

Fue en una fracción de segundo. Edward observó el movimiento brusco de Roy y su primer instinto fue el de huir, pero su espalda golpeó dolorosamente la puerta del auto antes de que pudiera abrirla, sin embargo, su mano se retorció un poco sobre la manija al caer Mustang con todo su sorprendente peso sobre él.

Arrinconado, pensó en apartarlo de un golpe, pero Roy pareció adivinar ese pensamiento, puesto que aferró sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Edward estuvo seguro de que le formaría un moretón.

—Desde ayer por la tarde estoy pensando esto: ¿qué puede saber un muchacho como tú sobre la vida para creerse con el derecho de darme lecciones, uh? ¿Puedes aclararme esa duda, por favor? —siseó, como una áspid elevándose con lentitud, lista para picar.

Edward, con la cabeza dolorosamente incrustada contra el borde de la ventana, lo observó con rabia. Esa no era la primera vez que Mustang lo atacaba de esa manera, aunque tampoco era como si le sorprendiera después de lo que el mismo hombre le acababa de confesar. El dolor en sus brazos comenzaba a volverse intolerable.

—No pretendo saber más que nadie —protestó, sintiendo el aliento de Mustang sobre su cara de una forma muy diferente a la que él recordaba continuamente, antes de que se besaran. Enojado, giró el rostro para recibir las respiraciones de Mustang sobre una mejilla y parte de su cuello y no sobre sus labios o su nariz—, pero te recuerdo, idiota, que has sido tú quien me ha buscado para preguntarme cosas. Y te he respondido lo mejor que he podido porque sé lo difícil que es tener un padre que no sirve para nada, así que temo por Berthold.

»Además, tú mismo me lo acabas de confirmar: pensando en vengarte de ese sujeto como prioridad antes que sobreponer las necesidades del niño. ¡Tiene cuatro años y se quedará huérfano si te pierde también! ¡Con tus estupideces solamente me haces pensar que ya lo está!

Roy se alejó de Edward un poco, dejando al menos de oprimir su cuerpo contra el del muchacho para mantenerlo atrapado contra el asiento y la puerta del auto. Edward no se relajó al sentirlo lejos, por lo que Mustang presionó sus brazos durante unos segundos más, consciente de que lo estaba lastimando.

Respiró profundo dos veces seguidas, sintiendo cómo el aire le llenaba los pulmones. Su rostro estaba desencajado y sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que no fuera desesperación. Aflojó el agarre de sus dedos en los brazos de Edward, cuyo rostro estaba escondido debajo de un mechón de cabello rubio que se le había zafado de las horquillas que mantenían los flequillos, largos e indomables, sujetos a su coronilla.

Aunque su deseo era golpear a Mustang en cuanto éste soltara sus brazos por completo, se contuvo, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería salir del auto tras tomar sus cosas y correr a la parada de autobús más cercana.

Roy lo soltó, alejándose de él como si su contacto lo quemara. Edward tomó la correa de su mochila. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del auto para marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de que la caída de granizo había aumentado, rebotando pequeños trozos de hielo alrededor de todo el auto con una fuerza suficiente para terminar descalabrando a alguien. No le importó. Iba a bajar del auto cuando la mano de Mustang aferró su muñeca, provocando que cerrara la puerta de nuevo.

—No volverá a pasar —prometió, refiriéndose a su sobresalto de hace un momento.

—Más te vale —advirtió, cerrando la puerta del auto correctamente, pero sin alejar su mano del pasador—. Mustang, que te quede claro: si quieres desperdiciar tu vida de esa manera tan estúpida,  _no me importa._ Ve y has lo que quieras hacer con ese sujeto. Muere en el intento y deja atrás a Berthold.  _No es mi problema._ Pero si me lo has contado, es porque quieres que te detenga, inconscientemente, así que es mejor que sepas  _que no lo haré._ Ahora, págame y llévame a la parada de autobús más cercana, ya que te preocupa tanto que me enferme de nuevo.

Roy, para su sorpresa, rió sardónicamente sin despegar los labios. El sonido de eso fue algo parecido al bufido de un gato enojado, pero por la curvatura de sus labios, Edward pudo estar completamente seguro de que se estaba burlando.

Lo detestó.

—¿Me odias, no? —preguntó Mustang a continuación. No parecía lamentarlo, sino todo lo contrario: pensaba que eso era lo correcto.

—No —desmintió Edward con toda la honestidad que pudo. Con lentitud, apartó su mano de la puerta, dejándola sobre su regazo, al igual que la otra. Su bolso se deslizó suavemente entre sus piernas hasta caer al suelo con un suave «Paf».

—¿Me tienes lástima? —insistió Roy, añorando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Eso no es algo que deba sentirse por cualquier, Mustang. Deja de intentar meter la cabeza en la tierra como si fueras un avestruz: eres un ser humano, aunque eso sea algo fácil de olvidar —susurró, observándose las rodillas con verdadera fascinación. La expresión melancólica de Roy lo estaba poniendo nervioso—. Vámonos de aquí.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre las llaves que no había despegado del tablero, pero dudó antes de girarlas. Supuso que ese era un tema que no se podía dejar tan a la deriva después de haber sido importante a su debido tiempo…

—Antes de eso, hay algo más que quiero saber —dijo con serenidad, no queriendo evocar el momento de ira que había tenido antes por medio de sus palabras—. Cuando te besé —comenzó, intentando no parecer demasiado petulante. Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron rojas de un segundo a otro y adoptó una postura defensiva: se había hecho a la idea, desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, de que  _jamás_ tendrían esa conversación, así que Mustang lo estaba tomando completamente desprevenido—, ¿me aproveché de la situación?

Edward, que había estado esperando un comentario engreído de su parte, se sorprendió. Enarcó un poco las cejas, debido a su sorpresa, y luego parpadeó, como si de pronto un velo cegador se hubiera extendido delante de su cara, impidiéndole contemplar bien a su interlocutor.

Bien, la pregunta de Mustang le respondía demasiadas cosas, pero la principal era que el beso no había sido algo insignificante para él e, incluso, le revelaba que posiblemente había sentido cierta preocupación al respecto, así como él. Al menos, se sentía contento al saber que no toda la responsabilidad del asunto había caído únicamente sobre sus hombros. Lo angustiante era que había comprendido la pregunta de Mustang a la perfección.

—No —respondió escuetamente, esperando que con eso le bastara. No fue así.

—¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera, entonces?

—A saber —se encogió de hombros Edward, intentando parecer desinteresado en el tema aunque, en el fondo, le latía el corazón con fuerza. Rogó al cielo por no sonrojarse y, en caso de hacerlo, por que Mustang pensara que era culpa del frío—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó a su vez, queriendo formar parte del interrogatorio de una forma más directa.

Roy se encogió de hombros. Ahora, los dos se miraban directo a la cara, aunque los ojos de Edward de vez en cuando viajaban hacia los labios de Roy, bien cerrados e inexpresivos. Roy, por otro lado, prefería perderse en el destello de ese cabello dorado.

Levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero Edward alejó su cabeza antes de que Roy alcanzara su objetivo. Disgustado, Mustang orientó su mano ésta vez en dirección de la cara de Edward, pellizcando con sus dedos una redonda mejilla.

—Los dos estábamos confundidos, ¿no? —dijo, sin soltar la mejilla de Edward hasta que éste le dio un fuerte manotazo que le provocó escozor ahí donde le golpeó.

—Sí —respondió el muchacho, contento de haber llegado a esa resolución. Y era cierta, después de todo, ya que si nunca hubiera sabido sobre las dudas de Winry y Alphonse sobre su preferencia por Mustang, nunca se hubiera atrevido a dejar que lo besara…

—Bien —dijo, sonriente, mientras observaba el parabrisas empapado. De su boca también salía vaho. Hacia frío dentro del auto—, estoy un poco confundido justo ahora —confesó, mientras enfocaba su rostro en dirección de Edward, quien lo observó con una verdadera expresión de desconcierto.

¿Era eso una insinuación o una simple coincidencia de palabras? Cuando Mustang se giró un poco en el asiento del auto para quedar de frente a él, se dio cuenta. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Los latidos de su corazón rebotaron contra su pecho como si se tratara de golpes de pelotas de tenis contra una pared. Un extraño zumbido le llenaba los oídos, eliminando el continuo chapoteo de la lluvia fuera del auto.

_Sí, yo también lo estoy_ pensó.

—Aunque no lo parezca, desde la primera vez que nos vimos me diste esa impresión. Te esperé en éste mismo café casi por cuatro horas —recordó, aferrando los bordes del asiento con ambas manos mientras observaba la sombra del establecimiento enfrente de ellos a través de su neblinosa ventana.

Roy rió despectivamente por medio de su nariz.

—Aquella vez, Berthold se despertó tarde y yo no tenia idea de cómo ponerle la ropa —contó, acercándose un poco más a Edward, quien quiso alejarse, pero su espalda ya estaba completamente pegada a la puerta, por lo que su única opción sería empujar el seguro del auto y caer de espaldas al piso mojado del estacionamiento, dándole la cara a la lluvia—. Además, tenia trabajo atrasado que entregar ese mismo día, temprano, así que tuve que dejarte esperando. Cuando llegué aquí, no creí que en verdad hubieras soportado tanto, pero era urgente.

Edward pasó saliva, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Roy siguieron con cierta lascivia el movimiento de su manzana de Adán. Levantó una mano de nuevo y ésta vez le sujetó el mentón. Edward quiso apartarse, pero la presión de los dedos de Roy sobre su barbilla era casi tan fuerte como la que había mantenido en sus brazos hace unos minutos.

—Si dejas al niño con la esposa de tu amigo durante las mañanas, ¿por qué aquella vez no lo dejaste en su casa también? —preguntó, intentando cambiar el enfoque de la conversación, aunque sabia que no lo iba a lograr. De nuevo, el impulso de que lo correcto sería abrir la puerta del auto y salir corriendo bajo la lluvia antes de que pasara algo de lo que tendría que arrepentirse… de nuevo.

—Porque los primeros días fue muy complicado hacer que saliera de la casa —contó, su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente. Alejó su mano del mentón de Edward y éste sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago al perder la calidez de los dedos de Mustang sobre la piel de su cara, pero seguían cerca. Una de las manos de Roy se apoyaba en el asiento de Edward, que permanecía pegado completamente a la pared—. Se ponía a llorar cuando lo llevaba a casa de Maes a la fuerza. Ahí no comía, no jugaba, no hablaba. Fue hasta hace poco que comenzó a relacionarse más con Gracia y su hija, Elisia. De hecho, fue la misma Gracia quien me recomendó contratar a una niñera que pudiera llamar  _continuamente_ para que se hiciera cargo de él en esa clase de casos.

Edward se burló.

—Y supongo que lo has estado haciendo, ¿no? Yo no pensaba cuidarlo más que una vez, Mustang —le recordó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces porqué no has buscado a alguien más? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que ese también  _debía_ ser un cuestionamiento crucial dentro de su conversación, ahora que se permitían hablar directamente y sin mentiras o malos entendidos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Roy parpadeó. ¿Esa pregunta tenia alguna clase de sentido? ¿La hacia solamente para molestarlo? ¿Tendría que demostrárselo de nuevo o era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera, con esa simple explicación y justificación? ¿Debían ignorarlo?

—Porque… —susurró, inclinándose de nuevo hacia Edward. El fragor de la tormenta los arrullaba como si se tratara de la canción de cuna prorrumpida por un gigante.

Una de las manos de Roy se posó nuevamente con fuerza sobre el brazo de Edward, quien protestó por lo bajo. Solamente fue un roce de labios, más corto, incorpóreo e simple que el de la primera vez, pero el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con más fuerza que nunca, al tiempo que observaba cómo las mejillas de Roy se ponían rojas.

_Qué gran respuesta_ pensó, con ánimos de burlarse, pero no lo hizo porque sentía que, simplemente, no le saldría la voz. Roy observó su reloj mientras dejaba a Edward pensando. Chasqueó la lengua y sacó su cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin demasiados honores, le dio a Edward la cantidad de dinero que creyó conveniente por el favor que le habían hecho al cuidar de Berthold cuando él había tenido que ir a visitar a su maestro al hospital.

Edward tomó el dinero con gesto confuso, pero no dijo nada. Sentía que eso era lo último que debía importarle en esos momentos, pero de todas formas arrojó los billetes al interior de su mochila sin cuidado al tiempo que Mustang ponía en marcha el auto.

—Debo volver al trabajo —informó. Edward no se dio por interesado—, ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? Que esté en el centro, por favor.

—No importa. Cualquier parada de autobús con una ruta cercana a mi casa estará bien —respondió. Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, pero esperó que Mustang no se hubiera dado cuenta. De nuevo, sentía como si ese otro beso tuviera que ser dejado en la región del olvido para no enloquecer al pensar en él. Pero si el primero lo estaba desquiciando, estaba seguro de que con ese otro Alphonse tendría que encerrarlo en un manicomio.

—Bien —aceptó Roy, cuyo rostro se mantenía exánime, aunque sus pómulos estaban iluminados por una tenue sombra de color rojo.

Guardaron silencio durante cinco minutos más. A Edward se le ocurrieron montones de frases con los que propiciar una conversación, tales como «Después de todo, no desayunaste» o «Siento que volvimos al mismo punto de antes» pero en ningún momento fue capaz de decirlas en voz alta, pues estaba concentrado en el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el granizo contra las ventanas y en el dolor que sentía ahí donde las manos de Mustang se habían posado.

Si las cosas iban a seguir de esa manera, estaba seguro de que las cosas no irían por buen camino. De hecho, desde el principio se habían torcido mucho en demasiadas direcciones. Pero quedaba claro que, desde el primer momento, la primera ramificación de su encuentro había sido la atracción.

Roy condujo hasta una de las principales paradas de autobús de la calle central. Había personas amontonadas debajo de la caseta metálica para protegerse de la lluvia y el granizo, cubriéndose las cabezas con carpetas, bolsos y periódicos.

—Hasta pronto, niñera —susurró Roy, observando cómo Edward sujetaba de nuevo correa de su mochila para colgársela del hombro.

—Nos vem… —dijo Edward, con la mano sobre la agarradera de la puerta, pero su despedida se vio silenciada porque Mustang, aprovechando el vaho de las ventanas del auto para que nadie los viera y la repentina pausa, le había tomado por el mentón y le había estampado un beso en los labios.

Edward sintió que perdía fuerzas en los brazos cuando la punta de la lengua de Roy se deslizó por su labio inferior con coquetería. Giró el rostro hacia su costado izquierdo, apresurándose a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, no como una cenicienta que desea perder su zapatilla de cristal para que el príncipe la busque, sino como el muchacho que sabía que debía marcharse antes de ser seducido por un idiota.

 


	18. Las garras de la ira

El auto negro se deslizó por el declive empapado que conducía al estacionamiento de la jefatura de policía. Las llantas produjeron un sonido agudo al resbalar por los canalillos de agua que habían formado charcos en el piso de cemento.

Había pocos autos alrededor, acomodados de manera dispersa en los lugares libres más alejados de la puerta, lejos de cualquier salpicadura de agua sucia o barro. Roy buscó su sitio favorito, cerca de las escaleras, pero se percató de que ya estaba ocupado, por lo que, chasqueando la lengua, tuvo que conformarse con el que estaba al lado.

Apagó el motor, que produjo un último ronroneo antes de quedarse en completo silencio, y estiró una mano hacia el asiento trasero para tomar su gabardina, arrugada y su maletín. Todavía tenia el cabello mojado por el tiempo que había pasado esperando a Edward, pero no le dio mayor importancia, sin embargo, no pudo desatender de la misma manera el rugido de sus entrañas, que se removieron disgustadas, indicándole que no le permitirían laborar correctamente a menos que satisficiera su hambre.

Suspiró, derrotado, colgándose la gabardina del hombro y tomando el maletín por su agarradera superior antes de bajar del auto. A pesar de todo, no podía decir que la mañana había sido un completo desperdicio: después de hablar con Edward, se sentía más relajado de lo que había estado durante el fin de semana, como si alguien le hubiera tocado el hombro con piedad para indicarle que podía dejar de ser un penitente.

Era como si al contar sus penas pudiera dejar que éstas salieran al mundo exterior por medio de su boca, regresando al aire, regresando a la tierra, fundiéndose con el fuego y pereciendo en el agua. Como si pudiera compartir su pesadumbre con Edward o con aquel que se ofreciera a escucharlo, sin ofrecerle soluciones fáciles o sin aleccionarlo, sin decirle  _cómo debían ser hechas las cosas._

Eso era mil veces mejor que una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, que un apretón de manos o que un abrazo que pretendía compartir el dolor que se anidaba en su alma desde la muerte de Riza. Era como poder alejar por medio del diálogo la garra de hierro que se había aferrado a su cuello con deseos de ahorcarlo.

Aunque la ira y la tristeza seguían pegadas a su cuerpo como un par de mantos invisibles, en esos instantes comprendió que si se esforzaba lo suficiente sería capaz de vencerlos, siempre y cuando tuviera ese propósito en mente.

Y lo estúpido era que la convicción le llegaba de repente, pero le duraba tan poco, que apenas se daba cuenta de eso. Sólo esperaba no ser como una bola de nieve rodando desde la cima de una pendiente, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta poder reventar, al fin, estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cerró la puerta con un empujón del pie y el golpe seco reverberó por los muros del estacionamiento con un constante e insoportable eco. Si tan sólo pudiera irse a casa… pero sabia que todavía tenia cosas que hacer y que el breve descanso que había compartido con Edward era solamente un respiro antes de sumergirse en su totalidad en las peligrosas arenas movedizas: oh, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Tomó el elevador. El leve temblor bajo las suelas de sus zapatos y el olor a desinfectante de pino lo mareó un poco. El ruido de la lluvia aporreaba las paredes de hierro como si estuviera lloviendo alrededor de la misma caja metálica. La conocida punzada de cansancio que le daba en las sienes cuando sentía que ya no podía más, volvió, severa y perturbadora como siempre.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el destello anaranjado de las luces encendidas del recibidor lo cegaron, provocando que diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse del todo a la luz para permitirle ver a las personas que entraban y salían a la jefatura, blandiendo paraguas, sujetando periódicos por encima de su cabeza al igual que maletines, secándose la cara y los cuellos con pañuelos de papel.

La recepcionista, justo enfrente de él, hacia una llamada telefónica. Un hombre sin uniforme sacaba una lata de soda de la máquina expendedora. Una mujer desconocida mecía su largo cabello del color del chocolate, intentando sujetarlo en una coleta. Un par de policías inmovilizaban a un hombre por ambos brazos y lo arrastraban a una habitación privada. Una asistente llevaba montones de papeles abrazados contra su pecho…

Ese era el mundo. Ese era su mundo. Debía concentrarse y volver a él para poder hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Y, tal como esperaba, encontró a Hughes de pie al lado de la recepción, con su teléfono móvil pegado al oído, hablando animadamente, tal vez con Gracia, aprovechando sus últimos minutos de descanso. Roy se acercó a él, sorteando una mujer uniformada de aspecto rudo y pasando al lado de un par de hombres de rostro compungido. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo para llamar su atención.

Maes giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era él. Pronunció palabras melosas a su teléfono móvil (definitivamente estaba hablando con su esposa) y terminó la llamada, regalándole, después, toda su atención a Roy.

—Hey, hermano, ¿cómo te fue en el almuerzo? ¡Tienes una cara espantosa! Déjame adivinar, ¿se les terminó el pastel de espinacas antes de que llegaras y eso te ha puesto triste? Le diré a Gracia que te prepare un poco la próxima vez, ¡ella cocina tan bien! ¿No te parece que los platillos que prepara son lo mejor del mundo? —Preguntó, extasiado, sacando una fotografía del interior del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta azul—. Oh, no sé qué sería de mi si no me hubiera casado con ella, es tan bonita. ¡Y mi pequeña Elisia, oh, querida, cómo olvidarte! ¡Es lo mejor que jamás me haya podido pasar en la vida! —exclamó, al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su cartera, la misma que abrió con un movimiento experto, dejando que una larga hilera de pequeñas fotografías de la pequeña Elisia se desplegara hasta llegarle a la altura del cinturón. Se las mostró a Roy—, ¿verdad que es hermosa?

Roy, impaciente, entornó los ojos y observó hacia su costado derecho, avergonzado, pues las personas a su alrededor estaban observándolos. Se dio una palmada en la frente y bufó.

—Es importante lo que tengo que decirte, así que si no te molesta dejar de hablar de tu hermosa familia durante un momento, necesito pedirte un favor —explicó, cerrando los ojos, luchando por mantener sus pensamientos fijos en las palabras que estaba diciendo, convirtiéndolas en un Todo momentáneo.

—¿Me hablarás sobre el mutismo que mantuviste durante la mañana y sus causas? Dime, Roy, ¿alguien te ha contado un cuento de terror? —preguntó, ocultando el destello cínico de sus ojos detrás del resplandor de sus gafas, iluminadas por la luz artificial de las mamparas sobre sus cabezas.

El bramido de la tormenta provocaba que sus palabras sonaran distantes, por lo que Roy confió en que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Aún así, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse. En cuanto se percató de que nadie los observaba, se acercó un poco más a Hughes y susurró a su oído, pretendiendo que quería hacerse oír por encima del fragor de la tormenta.

—Quiero que me proporciones todos los documentos que puedas con información sobre el atacante de Riza.  _Todos,_ Maes —dijo.

Hughes escuchó sus palabras con atención, sin mudar en ningún momento su expresión, pero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, como si colocara una barrera entre los dos. Sus ojos seguían ocultos detrás del brillo de los cristales de sus gafas. Roy podía percibir a la perfección el aroma maderoso que despedían sus ropas.

Esperó por una respuesta. Maes no parecía dispuesto a darla. Los relojes de ambos marcaron el final de su hora de descanso.

—¿Para que diablos quieres algo como eso, Roy, para seguir torturándote, es eso? —preguntó Maes con un murmullo confidencial. Roy casi tuvo que leerle los labios para comprender lo que le había preguntado.

—Si tú estuvieras en mi caso, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero Maes levantó una mano, exasperado, para frenar sus palabras.

—Pero no lo estoy, Roy. Y por tu propio bien, ésta vez tendré que hacer caso omiso de tu petición. No permitiré que sigas lamentándote y regodeándote en tu pena haciendo ésta clase de cosas. No puedo. No quiero. Ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor —ofreció, frunciendo el entrecejo, tomando su saco, el cual había dejado sobre el mostrador de recepción, echando a caminar hacia los elevadores.

Roy fue detrás de sus pasos con el mismo aire de un niño al que acaban de regañar por decir algo malo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos hombres entraron en completo silencio, solamente acompañados por el sonido de sus pasos en el interior de la pequeña cabina y por el imparable rugido de la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

Mientras el elevador se movía con lentitud, Maes luchó consigo mismo para mantener la boca cerrada. Roy, por otro lado, tenia la mirada fija en el perfil ausente de su mejor amigo.

—El hombre que la agredió está libre —dijo, como si eso zanjara el asunto. Esperó por una reacción de su amigo, sorprendida, molesta o solidaria, pero no se produjo ninguna de ellas.

Maes se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, empujando el armazón con la punta de uno de sus dedos, procediendo después a meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando que su abrigo quedara atrapado entre su brazo derecho y su costado.

Los ojos negros de Roy estaban fijos en su rostro como si se tratara de lanzas. De pronto, ambos parecían haberse convertido en maniquís de rostros de porcelana con expresiones inmutables, aunque Maes era consciente de que casi podía oír los fuertes latidos del corazón de Roy.

Respiró profundo por medio de la nariz y contuvo el aire un segundo, retando la fortaleza de sus pulmones. Se imaginó que el latido de Roy sonaba en sus oídos como si se tratara de tambores. Una danza violenta que imitaba el trote del leopardo persiguiendo a una gacela en las parcelas. Eran el rugido poderoso de las patas del leopardo, feroz cazador, golpeando contra la tierra en la que inevitablemente debían estrellarse.

_No pretendas que deje que te conviertas en un cazador, amigo mío, mi hermano, porque así como tus garras se clavaran en la suave piel de la gacela a la que persigues a su debido momento, habrá un «depredador» todavía más grande y fuerte que tú que pretenda hacerte lo mismo, porque ni el leopardo, con toda su fuerza y velocidad puede hacer algo en contra de una estampida de elefantes que se le viene encima. Y una vez atrapado bajo sus patas, ningún placer obtenido durante la caza de la gacela perdurará._

_¿Te duele? ¿Te lamentas? ¿No encuentras la escapatoria correcta? Estás cometiendo un error, pero permíteme ser tus ojos, tus manos, tus pies, tu voz mientras te encuentras en la oscuridad. Permíteme llevarte de nuevo por el camino correcto, porque, como bien sabes, me he planteado una meta, la cual es llevarte a la cima pase lo que pase._

_Por eso, te suplico que me perdones, pero mi respuesta definitiva es…_

_—_ No.

Roy, que ese día ya había sufrido un ataque de ira, no pudo contenerse. Sintiendo que alguien más había tomado el control de su cuerpo, levantó ambos brazos y sujetó el cuello de la chaqueta azul de Maes con toda la fuerza que poseía, empujándolo dos pasos hacia atrás, provocando que su espalda golpeara con un ruido sordo la pared metálica del elevador, que seguía subiendo, imperturbable, hacia el siguiente piso.

Maes entornó los ojos al ver el rostro desencajado de Roy, al sentir sus manos arañándole los hombros, lastimándolo. Las gafas se le deslizaron unos centímetros hacia abajo sobre el puente de la nariz, provocando que viera una línea borrosa sobre la parte superior del armazón.

No hizo nada, no dijo nada, a pesar de saber que, en caso de ser verdaderamente necesario, podría desembarazarse del agarre de las manos de Roy casi sin esfuerzo. En esos momentos, sabía que expresar toda su ira por medio de esa clase de acciones sería lo mejor para él. Sólo por un instante, hasta que recuperara el juicio.

—¡Aquel que me quitó a  _mí_ Riza está  _libre_ ,  _tú_ puedes ayudarme ofreciéndome toda la información que requiero, Maes! ¡¿Por qué estás negándote?! —exclamó con furia. Maes pudo sentir unas cuantas gotas de saliva rebotando contra sus mejillas y nariz.

Levantó las manos, sujetó las muñecas de Roy con la misma fuerza que éste empleaba para aferrarle, y provocó que su mejor amigo perdiera seguridad al darse cuenta de que podría ser vencido. Para aumentar su coraje, Maes sonrió a propósito.

—No dejaré que termines de hundirte en las arenas movedizas, Roy —advirtió con serenidad—. Si ya tienes los pies dentro, lo menos que puedo hacer es sujetar tus manos para que no te hundas más, por mucho que intentes arrastrarme detrás de ti.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —preguntó Roy, sintiéndose incomprendido, al mismo tiempo que aflojaba el agarre en los hombros y la camisa de Maes, aunque éste, por su lado, no cedió el suyo en las muñecas de su mejor amigo, apretando un poco más sus dedos, haciéndole daño con las uñas.

El traqueteo del elevador había sido olvidado por ambos, así como el hecho de que las puertas terminarían abriéndose y ellos, siendo descubiertos por una multitud que les aguardaba en el pasillo en el que laboraban, condición propia de un edificio tan ajetreado como lo era ese.

—Y recuerda que, cuando te hundas tú, de forma inevitable lo haré yo también, algo que no me perjudicará demasiado, pues esto será el pago por empeñarme en conseguir que logres tu meta, pero, desgraciadamente, cabe la posibilidad de que Berthold nos siga. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Lo vas a permitir? ¿Sabes que con eso le partirás el corazón a ella?

—¡Cállate, por todos los cielos, Maes, cállate! —suplicó, apartando sus manos del contacto del otro hombre como si éste le quemara.

Se apartó hacia la pared contraría, con los manos sobre la cabeza, dispuestas a cubrir sus oídos en caso de que Maes no obedeciera su petición. El dolor, el vacio, la ansiedad y el miedo se abrazaron dentro de su cuerpo para convertirse en algo mucho más grande y horrendo: el terror.

_¡Al diablo con Berthold!_ Había pensado al escuchar las palabras de Maes, dos segundos después, se había arrepentido y había sentido vergüenza de sí mismo, algo que le pasaba a menudo desde la muerte de Riza, que se había convertido en un mal insuperable, en su enfermedad personal, física y mental.

Sus manos estaban temblando de nuevo. Sus piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza, por lo que estaban a punto de dejar de sostenerlo. Sus ojos estaban empañados por una neblina gris que le impedía seguir viendo. Sus oídos habían sido invadidos por un zumbido que cubría todo ruido, toda voz, todo sentido. Su corazón, empalado por las palabras de su amigo, daba tumbos, intentando seguir luchando a pesar del dolor.

¡Eso era tan estúpido!

Tan estúpido.

_Tan estúpido._

Sentir era estúpido.

¿Cómo podía dejar de hacerlo?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. No se había dado cuenta de que había tirado sus cosas al suelo al saltar sobre más, por lo que se inclinó para recogerlas, aparentando que nada había pasado. No había tanta gente en el corredor como había creído.

El camino hacia la puerta de su oficina se le antojó tan largo. Parecía mentira que media hora antes se hubiera encontrado con Edward y hubiera adquirido de sus labios el bálsamo que necesitaba para ser curado…

Pero esa era una medicina que no podría obtener nuevamente.  _Jamás._ Porque no era justo que pinchara las alas de una mariposa con alfileres para hacerla parte de su propio dolor. Porque no lo ilusionaría para después obligarlo a darse cuenta de que su amor era pura putrefacción.

_Lo siento, divina flor, ésta fue la ultima vez que bebí del néctar de tus labios antes de darme cuenta de que no hay más remedio para mi condenación. Pero estoy contento de haber acariciado tus pétalos dorados antes de darme cuenta de que estoy perdido… desgraciadamente perdido…_

—¿Roy? —llamó Maes, preocupado, cuando su amigo caminó desde el elevador hacia el corredor con paso trémulo, como una hoja de otoño que se sacude con el viento.

—Lo siento, Maes —dijo Mustang, recobrando el tono poderoso y dominante que generalmente poseía su voz, aunque su rostro estaba pálido y decrepito—.  _No volverá a pasar_ —¿Qué no le había dicho esas mismas palabras a alguien más media hora antes?

—No tienes que disculparte, Roy… podemos terminar ésta conversación de otra manera, ¿de acuerdo?  _Tenemos que terminarla._ Ésta noche, cuando vayas a recoger a Berthold a mi casa, te quedarás a cenar, ¿sí?

—No.  _Lo siento_ —dijo, caminando por el largo corredor con el mismo paso seguro y sereno de siempre, acompañado por la lluvia golpeando sin discreción los cristales de las ventanas a su alrededor.

Sabía que la mirada de Maes estaba fija en su nuca. Se apresuró a entrar en su oficina. Sus hombres ya estaban ahí, trabajando y dispuestos a seguir haciéndolo con todo su fervor para no meterlo en problemas. Los observó como si apenas se estuviera fijando en los rasgos de sus caras.

En esos instantes no sabia ni siquiera cómo se llamaba.

_Al diablo con Berthold, al diablo con Berthold_ sonaba en su cabeza como si se tratara de una cantinela  _Al diablo con Riza y al diablo con Edward._

Se sentó en la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio después de saludar a los demás y tomó un par de hojas en blanco y un bolígrafo, sólo para mantener ocupadas sus manos. Las carpetas de rigor con papeles que debía firmar estaban acomodadas en un montón a su costado derecho: fingió no percatarse de su presencia.

—Fuery —dijo, sobresaltando al joven muchacho de gafas—, tenemos que hablar.

—Ah, sí, señor —aceptó el muchacho, levantándose velozmente de su silla, acercándose a la mesa de su superior.

—

Edward pegó la frente al cristal helado de la ventana del autobús. Largos hilos de agua escurriendo por el vidrio como si fueran ríos a escala, verticales, resbalándose después por el hierro que componía el cuerpo del autobús.

Levantó un dedo para dibujar el contorno de un pequeño canal, eliminando, de paso, un poco del vaho que empañaba el cristal, aunque no con la misma severidad que había contemplado en el interior del auto de Mustang.

Cuando su madre vivía, solía sentarse al lado de la ventana de su habitación, en su vieja mecedora de madera, a contemplar los arrojos que se formaban en las colinas de Rizenbul. Él y Alphonse, que solían observarla desde la puerta, habían tachado ese comportamiento de aburrido y pesado, pero ahora que Edward había crecido, creía saber porqué su madre encontraba tanto placer en una actividad tan sencilla como ver llover.

Había paz en la forma en la que la tormenta caía. Su sonido, su aroma, su color. Como si todos los problemas del mundo pudieran ser lavados con el agua proveniente de las nubes, como si todo grito de dolor, toda angustia o frustración pudiera desaparecer con el bramido de los truenos y el destello de los relámpagos.

Como si el cielo llorara por aquellos que no se atrevían a hacerlo. Como si le prestara sus lágrimas a Trisha, aquella que esperaba por el regreso de su amante. Como si le prestara lágrimas a Edward, aquel que se sentía perdido. Como si el cielo lavara y expiara sus culpas.

En esos momentos, lo que más estaba deseando era llegar a casa, sentarse en su cama y ver llover a través de la ventana de su habitación, tal como solía hacer su madre, cuyo recuerdo en esos instantes de perturbación le alivió un poco el malestar que bullía en el interior de su estómago como si se tratara de lava hirviendo.

Eso le daría tranquilidad. Aunque nada pudiera borrar el sabor de Mustang impregnado en sus labios.

¡No podía creer que el sucio bastardo lo había besado otra vez! Aunque, si le preguntaban, ese no era el verdadero problema: le molestaba haber permitido que pasara… otra vez. Como si delante de ese hombre perdiera el juicio completamente, como si algo en el interior de su cabeza funcionara mal. Y debía de ser así, porque no estaba enojado en lo más mínimo. Tampoco emocionado. Pero sí le hubiera gustado mandar lejos la vergüenza que se había abrazado a su piel.

Se sentía confundido, vacio, malentendido. ¿Qué demonios tenían los labios de Mustang que no podía rechazarlos? ¿Qué le hacían sentir? ¿Eran tan especiales que se rendía ante ellos apenas se acercaban a su boca?

Mustang no tenia nada de especial, eso lo había aprendido ese mismo día, justo después de la charla que habían mantenido, ¿entonces? ¿La próxima vez sería capaz de alejarse antes de otro beso al saber que Mustang no era más que un idiota?

_La próxima vez…_

¿Habría alguna?

Los labios de Roy, la forma en la que se habían besado, decía que si, pero… podría estaré confundiendo las cosas: sus labios también sabían a despedida. La punta de su lengua, caliente y húmeda, deslizándose por su labio inferior como si fuera un pincel empapado en pintura, le había dicho Adiós.

_De nuevo se habían despedido._

Y, mientras sentía como el autobús traqueteaba por la calle empapada, circulando como una serpiente gigante por un mundo selvático en donde los árboles estaban hechos de cemento, piedra y materiales sintéticos, y los animales caminaban en dos patas, emperifollados hasta las orejas, Edward se preguntó si era por esa clase de sensaciones incontrolables que Mustang optaba a veces por sumergirse en un vaso de alcohol.

Claro, debía ser por eso. Para mitigar el horror que provocaba seguir viviendo, seguir luchando, seguir saliendo de la cama todos los días para ponerse al servicio y en manos de alguien más.

Creyó reconocer la sensación de desdicha que darse cuenta de que uno era un mísero grano de arena en un mundo tan vasto implicaba. Su vieja maestra particular se lo había enseñado años atrás, junto a Alphonse, y era una lección muy bien aprendida, pero también era la más horrible de todas.

Mustang debía pensar que el sabor del vodka en su lengua o que la acidez del whisky deslizándose por su garganta sería el material suficiente para construir una valla a su alrededor que impidiera el paso de los demás, del mundo entero, de su propia consciencia, a ese espacio que deseaba tener solamente para él mismo. Se encerraba en su propia jaula al intoxicarse con alcohol.

Y después tenia el cinismo de preguntarle porqué se molestaba tanto cuando se emborrachaba. Se quejaba porque Edward podía contemplar las cosas desde un punto externo y se tomaba la molestia de extenderle la mano antes de que tuviera que tocar fondo de una manera dolorosa y humillante.

_Cobarde…_

_Él no es más que un cobarde…_

_Con sus propias palabras te lo ha confesado hoy…_

_Es un cobarde…_

_Y si no te apartas a tiempo, te convertirás en el vaso de vodka, de whisky, de jerez o de ron…_

Parada de autobús. Estaba tan cerca de casa. La tormenta seguía. Se levantó del asiento, colgándose la mochila del hombro y bajó del vehículo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba el cuello del abrigo. Se empapó antes de que doblara la calle y comenzara a subir por la ladera. Había pocas personas alrededor, conocidos con gabardinas impermeables y sombrillas grandes de todos los colores posibles.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó sus llaves. Sólo eran dos: la de la puerta de la casa y la de su habitación, que sobraba porque nunca la usaba, sujetas en un aro de acero que a veces hacia girar en uno de sus dedos para entretenerse.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de madera de la cerca de su casa y no se molestó en volver a cerrarla, pues no quería mojarse todavía más, aunque eso era una presunción de su parte, ya que en esos momentos lucia como si le hubieran tirado a una piscina. Corrió hacia la puerta, contento de estar bajo el resguardo del pequeño techo de tejas viejas mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y, una vez dentro de la casa, arrojó la mochila a un rincón del recibidor y se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo y la chaqueta que llevaba debajo, quedándose vestido con una simple camisa blanca.

Sus pantalones escurrían tanto como su cabello y en el interior de sus zapatos se habían formado un par de lagunas que le empapaban los calcetines y le hacían sentir extraño al caminar. Sin embargo, no se preocupó mucho por su propio estado hasta que se hubo asegurado de que sus carpetas, libretas y reportes estuvieran a salvo lejos de la mochila mojada.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa del recibidor, prometiéndose que en cuanto tomara una ducha metería el bolso a la secadora para que estuviera como si nada al día siguiente. La paga de Mustang había quedado atrapada entre su estuche de lápices y un libro de texto, pero no se preocupó mucho por eso.

En esos momentos, más le valía alejarse de cualquier cosa que proviniera de Mustang. Dinero, palabras, besos…  _recuerdos._

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan alocadamente dentro de su pecho?

—Soy un estúpido —se quejo, dándose una palmada violenta en la frente mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras y a entrar a su habitación. Las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y la luz mortecina del día nublado le hicieron pensar que era tarde, aunque en realidad era más temprano de lo que se quería imaginar.

Ojalá Alphonse volviera pronto. Si tenía compañía, era posible que dejara de pensar en Mustang, en la manera en la que se acercó a él, en la sensación suave de sus labios rozando los suyos…

Desesperado, buscó una muda de ropa en los cajones de su armario y se metió al cuarto de baño, dispuesto a tomar una larga ducha que lo ayudaría a lavar todos sus pensamientos, así como la lluvia que había contemplado por la ventana del autobús había hecho, al mismo tiempo que pretendía recuperar el calor corporal que había perdido bajo el agua helada de la tormenta.

—

Havoc y Falman fueron los primeros en marcharse de la oficina, diciéndoles adiós a todos con un gesto de la mano, después les siguió Breda y, por ultimo, Fuery, quien no le había ofrecido demasiadas respuestas a sus preguntas.

La tarde era más tranquila y silenciosa ahora que había parado de llover, aunque Roy, con una ventana a sus espaldas, podía escuchar a la perfección el continuo goteo de los restos de agua que se habían quedado estancados en la punta de las hojas de los árboles y buscaban un inminente fin al desprenderse de ellas para ir a estrellarse contra el piso.

Ahora que todo se había quedado en silencio dentro de la oficina, se sintió en libertad de explotar. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación, dándole un par de vueltas a su escritorio y, después, a las mesas de trabajo de sus subordinados.

Todo estaba tan perfectamente ordenado, todo a su alrededor era tan limpio, que le dieron ganas de romper unas cuantas cosas y arrojar otras contra las paredes para que el ambiente combinara mejor con su estado mental, iracundo, rabioso, desequilibrado.

No pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y, cuando caminó cerca de su escritorio, tomó el portalápices metálico colocado sobre unas cuantas carpetas y, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo arrojó contra la pared que tenia delante. El estallido de plumas y lápices chocando contra el muro fue tan liberador…

Hasta que la vergüenza le sujetó por las muñecas para impedirle moverse y obligarlo a contemplar el desastre que había provocado, pues algunos bolígrafos habían reventado y su tinta formaba gruesos charcos de color en el piso, manchando lápices y rotuladores.

Pálido y tembloroso, tomó la caja de pañuelos de papel de la mesa de Falman, arrancando unos cuantos por la hendidura sobre la parte superior, acuclillándose al lado de las manchas oscuras sobre el piso para comenzar a limpiarlas. Sus bolígrafos favoritos, los que se habían destruido al impactar contra la pared, no tenían salvación.

Los tomó junto a los papeles sucios y los arrojó a su papelera, escondida debajo de su escritorio, casi vacía.

Tenia que controlarse. Esos arranques emocionales no le servían absolutamente de nada, ya que ni siquiera implicaban una liberación, sino todo lo contrario: cada vez que sucumbía ante la irritación, era como si cadenas invisibles se aferraran a su cuerpo, asfixiándolo.

Y de nuevo, la ira se desató, obligándolo a cerrar su mano derecha en un apretado puño. La odió a ella como jamás en su vida había odiado a nadie y maldijo su recuerdo, gravado en lo más profundo de su mente como si lo hubieran tallado con martillo y cincel en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Tardó poco en arrepentirse, como siempre terminaba haciendo, en pedir perdón en silencio y en lamentarse otra vez.

Se dejó caer en su mullido asiento con gesto cansado y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Se daba cuenta de que su verdadero coraje era con el mundo entero, del que formaba una mínima e insignificante parte, que no le ofrecía ninguna clase de respuestas.

¿Riza lo estaría observando? ¿Riza sabría lo que acababa de pensar en esos momentos? ¿Riza sabría la carga que estaba dejando entre sus manos? ¿Riza sentiría su desdicha como si fueran un solo ser todavía?

_No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estás tú… pero al mismo tiempo siento pavor de abandonar mis viejos sueños aunque ya no signifiquen nada para mi. ¿Puedes perdonarme por intentar aferrarme a alguien que me recuerda el color de tu cabello o el destello de tus ojos? ¿Por no saber ser un buen padre para Berthold o el hombre valiente que tú merecías tener a tu lado? ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? ¿Cuando se terminará la agonía, Riza…? ¿Cuándo?_

 


	19. Se busca niñera

Maes no lo esperó para irse juntos, por lo que Roy supuso que su amigo comenzaría a evitarlo a partir de ese momento después de lo ocurrido durante la mañana. Con un dolor insufrible en el pecho, se lamentó mientras tomaba el elevador para bajar al estacionamiento.

Su abrigo reposaba bajo su brazo y su maletín colgaba despreocupado de uno de sus dedos.

Buscó las llaves del auto en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, encontrándolas y tomándolas para abrir la puerta del conductor. Una vez llevada a cabo la acción, arrojó sus cosas al asiento del copiloto mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón forrado de piel.

Su auto siempre estaba limpio tanto externa como internamente y olía a  _Frescura de Pino_ , un desodorante para auto que, a modo de broma, le habían regalado las chicas del bar de Madame Christmas la ultima Navidad. A veces, se reía todavía al imaginar la expresión que debía tener al momento de recibir la pequeña caja no mayor de los cinco centímetros de ancho y de alto que contenía tres aromatizantes con forma de árbol. Y después, ellas se habían burlado y le habían entregado el verdadero regalo: una navaja de afeitar magnifica con mango de ébano que le hacia sentir como un verdadero barbero cada vez que la usaba.

Sí, ellas siempre le daban regalos buenos.

Metió la llave en la ranura y la giró. El motor rugió y vibró como de costumbre mientras él movía la palanca para luego moverse en reversa. Quedaban pocos autos a su alrededor. En la entrada del estacionamiento había una gran, pero poco profunda, laguna formada por culpa de la tormenta que había perdurado por casi medio día. Sus llantas se mancharon de lodo.

Mientras permitía que un auto que circulaba por una calle aledaña se colocara delante de él, observó el cielo nublado. Las nubes mostraban una amena tonalidad violeta que recordaba los pétalos de las flores del parque central. Él, que nunca se fijaba demasiado en esa clase de cosas, era capaz de contemplar la belleza del mundo justo cuando no quería pertenecer a él más…

Pronto llovería de nuevo. Sería mejor que se diera prisa y fuera a casa de los Hughes por Berthold. La idea de ver a su hijo de cuatro años de nuevo no lo emocionaba demasiado…

Por un momento, se imaginó que tenia el poder de regresar el tiempo hasta ponerlo en un punto agradable de nuevo: tal vez cuando Riza ya se había marchado de la ciudad para atender su embarazo en casa de su padre y él se pasaba constantemente por el bar de Madame Christmas para tomar una copa en compañía de Vanessa o para bailar con Jacqueline.

Sí, ese sería el mejor momento de todos: cuando podía contonearse sobre un piso de madera lacada con ambas manos puestas en las caderas de una mujer deliciosa, escuchando música suave y sensual mientras respiraba el perfume exótico que despedía el cuello de la grácil dama al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras seductoras al oído…

Cuando no tenía que preocuparse por criar a un niño pequeño o por el pánico que le daba la posibilidad de estar haciendo las cosas mal.

Torció la boca con desagrado mientras avanzaba al paso pausado de la larga hilera de autos que recorrían la calle central. Las luces de las farolas estaban encendiéndose ya, con una lentitud que recordaba al ascender de las luciérnagas entre las largas hojas de pasto al lado de un río, mientras el destello proveniente de las ventanas de las tiendas a su alrededor proyectaba charcos de luz dorada sobre las aceras.

Las personas eran como sombras moviéndose a su alrededor de manera distraída. De pronto, el mundo entero había dejado de existir y el único ser que deambulaba por las calles era él, sumergido en una completa e inevitable soledad…

Y pensar que en primera instancia su deseo más grande había sido proteger a todas esas personas. Realmente, ¿cuántas de ellas serían dignas de ser protegidas por él? ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo? ¿El pago por cumplir ese deseo fue perder a la persona que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra? ¿Significaba que eso en verdad llegaría a su meta?

_Intercambio Equivalente._

Respiró por medio de la boca. Algo en lo más profundo de su pecho le decía que posiblemente estaba equivocando esa frase. Oh, pero era cierto que para obtener cierta cosa era necesario sacrificar algo de  _igual_ valor, una ley de vida que se aplicaba con prácticamente todo: ¿cuál sería el precio a pagar en caso de lograr su cometido? ¿Tendría que dejar solo a Berthold?

Escuchó la bocina de un auto sonando a sus espaldas. La hilera de autos era todavía más larga que cuando había enfilado por la calle, tanto por delante como por detrás de él, no podía hacer nada para que el trafico fuera más rápido, así que intentó relajarse mientras esperaba a que los autos volvieran a avanzar.

Respiró hondo.

Esa mañana, todo había ido perfecto con Edward sentado a su lado, los dos conversando como si tuvieran la posibilidad de que las cosas entre ambos mejoraran, como si pudieran llevarlas a un segundo término.

Le había gustado contemplar el destello de su cabello dorado contra la luz blanquecina del día tormentoso e incluso había querido tocarlo, pero el muchacho no se había mostrado conforme. Le gustaba que, siendo un adolescente todavía, quisiera comportarse como un hombre.

También se había sentido muy a gusto cuando le había permitido besarlo, sin huir ni recriminar. Su boca inexperta le daba la sensación de que podría ser él quien le enseñara. El vaho que salía por la rendija entre sus labios mientras se apartaba le parecía una insegura invitación a volver a buscarlo.

Pero no, ¿a qué demonios había estado jugando todo ese tiempo, uh? No era justo que, al sentir que se precipitaba hacia el abismo quisiera sujetar de los tobillos a cuanta persona se le pasara por delante para prolongar el tiempo de caída. Él mejor que nadie sabía que, una vez perdido el juicio, era imposible recuperarlo.

_¿Y si no estoy tan perdido como creí?_ Pensó.

Más que un consuelo, esa posibilidad era una tortura que se incrustó en su cabeza como una larga aguja para tejer que sobresalía por su coronilla. Prefería pensar que estaba enloqueciendo para tener una justificación a sus acciones. Eso era mil veces más fácil que darse cuenta de que, a sus veintinueve años, seguía siendo tan inmaduro como un niño de educación primaria.

Con el sonido de cláxones sonando y el de llantas surcando los canales de agua sucia que se había estancado en las calles después de la lluvia, los autos volvieron a avanzar. Él tardó un poco en darse cuenta, por lo que no le sorprendió que más bocinas comenzaran a quejarse.

Pisó el acelerador y colocó sus manos firmemente en torno al volante. A veces era fácil que olvidara que Berthold se ponía nervioso si se retrasaba y no llegaba a la hora prometida para recogerlo y llevarlo a casa. Se preguntaba si Riza en algún momento habría enfrentado esa clase de situaciones.

Estaba seguro de que todo sería más fácil si ella no se hubiera ido…

—

Gracias abrió la puerta después de que llamara dos veces al timbre. Vestida de manera sencilla, con los labios coloreados de una tonalidad coral que le daba un aire casi inocente, ella le sonrió. Roy, que sentía que su entrecejo se había quedado fruncido para siempre, fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto, pero Gracia no lo resintió.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara a la casa y, con un pie dentro y el otro sobre el peldaño debajo de la puerta, Roy dudó: no tenia idea de si Maes había vuelto ya o no. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos durante la mañana, no estaba muy seguro de que poner los pies en su terreno fuera demasiado sensato de su parte.

—No te preocupes —dijo Gracia con su voz suave y tranquila—, Berthold está cenando con Elisia, todavía no terminan —explicó el motivo de su ofrecimiento—, ¿quieres tomar mientras tanto una taza de té?

—La verdad es que preferiría marcharme lo más rápido posible —dijo sin pensar. Gracia abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios pretendiendo preguntar algo, pero Roy levantó ambas manos antes de que ella dijera nada, en son de paz—. Es que parece que lloverá de nuevo —aclaró. Gracia le sonrió de nuevo, comprendiendo, aunque sin percatarse de que Roy le estaba mintiendo.

—Entiendo. Los niños no tardarán tanto. En unos minutos, tendrás a Berthold contigo —prometió serenamente, girándose de nuevo para encarar a Roy, que se había quedado de pie en el vestíbulo de la casa, con la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, recibiendo una corriente de viento helado en la espalda—. Roy, ¿tú sabes porqué Maes estaba tan desconcertado? Llegó hace un momento, casi antes de que llamaras a la puerta, pero se ha portado un poco extraño. ¿Tienes idea de qué le ocurre, son problemas en el trabajo? —preguntó, preocupada.

Roy sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en la espinilla. Con el entrecejo fruncido, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro se reflejó en un espejo colocado sobre una mesilla pequeña y se sorprendió al descubrir las ojeras en las que flotaban sus ojos y también sus mejillas descoloridas. Su aspecto era nefasto.

_El único problema de Maes, soy yo._

—No tengo idea, lo siento.

—Oh, bien. Hablaré con él más tarde. Debe de ser el cansancio. Tampoco te malpases demasiado, Roy —pidió, sonriéndole nuevamente con amabilidad—. Desde hace unos días te veo cansado. Comprendo que tu situación es difícil ahora y que el pequeño Berthold necesita mucho esfuerzo de tu parte, pero tomate las cosas con calma, ¿sí? Maes y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. No te preocupes demasiado.

Ésta vez, Roy pudo devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue un gesto alegre, sino uno manchado de melancolía. Le hubiera gustado caminar hasta su auto, encerrarse en su interior y no volver a salir de ahí jamás para no exponerse a las muestras de cariño de la gente. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba:  _eso_ le hacia sentir querido.

—Muchas gracias, Gracia —dijo con seriedad.

Gracia le sujetó una mano durante un segundo, apretándole los dedos con calidez para demostrarle su total apoyo. Roy sintió como si la palma de su mano le quemara y le dejara la piel en carne viva, algo que distaba mucho de la gratitud que había sentido hacia Edward aquella vez que el muchacho le había sujetado una mano para tranquilizarlo cuando había colapsado en el interior de su auto…

Su piel, su voz, sus labios eran un bálsamo curativo puesto a su disposición y era mucho lo que hubiera dado por poder conservarlo… por poder mantenerlo cerca.

—Por cierto —dijo la mujer, soltándole la mano e interrumpiendo de repente sus pensamientos. Roy la observó directamente a los ojos, intentando concentrarse en ellos y no en el recuerdo de la piel de la mano de Edward sobre sus nudillos, apretando sus dedos con una fuerza masculina y necesaria para devolverlo a la realidad, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito—, este viernes no podré hacerme cargo de Berthold, lo siento —explicó. Parecía que ese comentario la hacia sentir mal, sobre todo después de haberle dicho que lo apoyarían en cualquier cosa, pero Roy no dio señales de molestarse o sorprenderse, tal vez, simplemente, porque le costaba trabajo escuchar y entender sus palabras, como si éstas fueran pronunciadas al otro lado de una pared lo suficientemente gruesa para impedirle comprender—, es el cumpleaños de mi padre, así que Elisia y yo pasaremos todo el día con él.

—No te preocupes por algo como eso, me las arreglaré —prometió, aunque no tenia idea de con qué debía arreglárselas.

—Bien —sonrió de nuevo Gracia. Desde el comedor vinieron los sonidos de risas y sillas siendo arrastradas por el piso. Roy supuso que los niños habían terminado por fin de cenar. La voz de Maes provino desde la habitación de al lado, aunque no pudo descifrar lo que estaba diciendo—, contrataste una niñera, ¿verdad? Maes me ha dicho que es ese muchacho que estaba en tu auto la última vez, ¿es bueno con el niño?

_¿Bueno…?_

—Sí —respondió de manera distraída—, Berthold se lleva bien con él y con su hermano. Juega con ellos. Me es fácil llamarlo cuando tengo problemas —explicó, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera realmente así: más bien, acudía a él en cuanto ya tenía problemas, sin avisarle antes. Bien, entonces que se quejara la próxima vez…

_¿Próxima vez? ¿Habría una en verdad?_

La tenía justo enfrente.

—¡Eso es magnifico! Me dejas tranquila —festejó ella con un tono de voz encantado.

Roy se dio cuenta de que Gracia era verdaderamente diferente de todas las mujeres que acostumbraba frecuentar, incluso que Riza, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un profundo cariño por ella, idéntico al que sentía por Hughes. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a mujeres de carácter feroz y arrojadas a sus necesidades o a su labor, se sintió agradecido de tener a personas como esas a su alrededor. Ahora sabía que Berthold no se quedaría solo.

_No se quedaría solo._ En caso de que a él se le ocurriera hacer una estupidez.

Berthold salió del comedor acompañado por Hughes y Elisia. Maes y Roy intercambiaron una mirada seria que dejó en claro que las cosas entre ellos permanecieran tensas durante un tiempo: hasta que Roy dejara de lado sus absurdos planes o hasta que Maes aceptara apoyarlo con ellos.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos hombres daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que en esos momentos lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue endurecer sus facciones y sostenerse la mirada mutuamente.

Roy elevó el mentón con altanería, algo que provocó que Maes sonriera socarronamente y ladeara el rostro hacia su costado derecho, permitiendo que su expresión se convirtiera en una todavía más arrogante que la de Mustang. Ambos tuvieron un repentino  _flashback_ que los transportó velozmente a la época de academia que habían compartido, compitiendo en cualquier campo disponible, intentando dejar detrás al otro para demostrar quién era el mejor. Hasta que la amistad había sido inminente y habían decidido unir sus vidas por medio de la amistad…

—Papi —llamó Berthold, que había ido a la sala de estar por su mochila y su chaqueta—, ya estoy listo —reveló, girándose después para observar a Maes, Gracia y Elisia—. Hasta pronto —se despidió, agitando la mano.

Roy se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos con un ademán veloz. Gracia parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el verdadero problema de su marido tenía que ver con él y no con asuntos laborales. No quiso tener que dar explicaciones. Imaginarlas le provocaba ansiedad.

—Adiós. Gracias por cuidar de Berthold —dijo al mismo tiempo que se volvía en dirección de la puerta. Gracia y Elisia se despidieron también, Maes, por otro lado, fue detrás de ellos, aunque sin mudar su expresión seria.

Una vez salieron al frío nocturno, Maes cerró la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas. Roy fingió acomodar a Berthold mejor contra su hombro para conseguir un pretexto para levantar la cara y observar la de su mejor amigo sin más insolencia de por medio.

Maes fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Roy —aclaró, levantándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con un ademan sencillo de la mano—, pero no te apoyaré con lo que me estás pidiendo. Lo siento.

—Está bien —susurró Roy, no queriendo profundizar en la plática pues presentía que Berthold estaba adquiriendo cierto aire entrometido de los programas que veía en la televisión: en esos momentos, el niño observaba alternativamente a los dos hombres, no perdiéndose detalle de la conversación aunque fuera poco lo que comprendía de ella—. Tampoco estoy enojado. Y quiero que sepas, también, que el no tenerte a mi lado no será un impedimento para cumplir lo que deseo, Hughes.

—Imaginaba que dirías algo como eso —se lamentó el hombre de gafas, cuyo cabello oscuro, así como el de Roy, se sacudió con la brisa del viento. Berthold ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su padre cuando las mejillas comenzaron a ponérsele rojas. Un trueno sacudió la tranquilidad de la noche—. Hazme un favor, pequeño Roy: llama a la niñera ésta noche.

—Tengo que hacerlo de todas formas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros al recordar las palabras de Gracia sobre su cita del viernes.

Caminó hacia su auto, sintiendo la presencia de Maes detrás. Mientras subía a Berthold a la parte trasera del auto y le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Maes, serena e indiferente a la vez. No estaba bromeando al pedirle que llamara a Edward. Parecía tener la esperanza de que él pudiera convencerlo de no hacer una estupidez. Pero esa conversación ya la había tenido con su niñera esa mañana y, para desgracia de Maes, Edward no lo había convencido de cambiar su punto de vista sobre las cosas.

De hecho, Roy dudaba que algo sobre la faz de la tierra pudiera hacerlo prescindir de sus ansias de resarcimiento.

—

Esa noche, cuando la casa quedó en silencio después de que Berthold se fuera a dormir, Roy se propuso llamar a Edward. No pasaban de las nueve y media. Pero antes de llevar a cabo cualquier cosa relacionada con la niñera, fue a la cocina con paso pausado para sacar una nueva botella de licor de la gaveta de la alacena.

No podía alardear de tener demasiadas botellas buenas. La mitad del contenido del armario se componía de regalos de viejos amigos y compañeros de trabajo y no era algo que pudiera jactarse de satisfacer a su paladar, pero servían para sus propósitos mundanos de perder la consciencia al grado de dejar de pensar.

Pensar. Un castigo hecho únicamente para el ser humano.

Sacó un vaso de la alacena y lo llenó hasta la mitad con el contenido de la botella de brandy que acababa de sacar de la gaveta. Aunque esa no era su bebida favorita, se había quedado escaso de whisky en su ultima visita a la cocina, la noche pasada.

Dio un sorbo mientras caminaba a la sala con verdadera pereza para tomar su teléfono, el cual había arrojado sobre el sillón de la sala. Lo tomó, seleccionó el número de Edward y llamó. Esperó un par de segundos antes de que la voz cansada del muchacho le respondiera.

En cuanto lo escuchó decir «¿Qué quieres, Mustang?» con cierto grado de hastío, las ganas de seguir bebiendo se le neutralizaron. Si escuchaba el sonido de su voz era como si un analgésico le fuera administrado y el efecto de sus labios era mil veces peor.

—Llamaba porque necesito que cuides de Berthold el viernes, ya que la esposa de mi amigo no puede —dijo, sin andarse con rodeos, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón para cerrar los ojos relajadamente y dar un nuevo sorbo a su vaso, aunque éste más pequeño que todos los demás, únicamente para humedecer sus labios.

—No puedo —se negó Edward casi de inmediato, aunque a Mustang no le sorprendió—, tengo clases durante toda la mañana y salgó a las dos de la tarde.

—Eso es ponerme en un predicamento, ¿sabes? —comentó, enderezándose mejor en el asiento. Ya había contemplado esa posibilidad, por supuesto, pero al ser la única y mejor de sus opciones, había decidido dejarla pasar de largo: ¿ahora qué diablos iba a hacer?

—¿Y qué demonios puedo hacer? Además, no soy una niñera.

—¿A quién intentas engañar? ¿Cuántas veces lo has cuidado hasta el momento? —preguntó, divertido con la seriedad que Edward había empleado para su aseveración. Lo escuchó murmurar una palabrota, por lo que su sonrisa se acentuó.

—Ese no es el punto —replicó Edward, insistente, haciendo que Roy sonriera todavía más—: se trata de que no puedo seguir cuidando de Berthold, ¡consigue a alguien más!

De pronto, se hizo el silencio. Roy había comprendido cierta parte de sus palabras de una manera que le desagradó. Dio otro trago a su vaso: el alcohol le adormeció la punta de la lengua y le raspó la garganta al pasarlo.

—Pensé que ésta mañana habíamos dejado claro el motivo por el que no  _quiero_ conseguir a  _nadie_  más —siseó, molesto, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra con altanería. Edward se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, provocando que Roy se apartara un poco el teléfono de la oreja para no escuchar el sonido lastimoso de su tos.

—¡No dejamos en claro nada! ¡Consíguete a alguien más! —insistió el muchacho. Roy escuchó el sonido de varias hojas de papel siendo estrujadas y unos cuantos bolígrafos siendo arrojados sobre una superficie. Se preguntó si estaría haciendo algún trabajo para la escuela.

Murmuró algo, sin decir realmente nada significativo. Edward tampoco dijo nada que los arrastrara a ambos a ninguna conclusión, pero a Roy le hubiera gustado mucho que se siguiera quejando, incluso que siguiera proponiéndole que se consiguiera a alguien más como niñera de Berthold por el simple hecho de querer escuchar su voz.

El sonido de sus palabras, el timbre ronco proveniente de su garganta, lo rudo de sus palabras y la docilidad con la que aceptaba su presencia le parecían el faro que lo prevenía de ir a estrellarse contra el inevitable risco, aunque supuestamente había llegado a la conclusión de que pronto dejaría de tener algo que ver con él, por su bien.

Pero Edward era adictivo como el mismo alcohol que tenia dentro del vaso que sujetaba con la mano. Era como oler un perfume en la distancia y no querer perderlo a pesar de ser consciente de que con el flujo del viento desaparecería. El simple color de su cabello o el resplandecer de sus ojos le decía que debía mantenerlo cerca…

Pero eso era tan injusto: en el fondo era muy consciente del  _porqué_ lo deseaba tanto y si alguien le hubiera hecho algo como eso a él, estaba seguro de que su ego se hubiera sentido furioso. Pero no lo podía evitar. Simplemente,  _no podía._

—Te has quedado callado de repente —dijo Edward, sacándolo de sus elucubraciones de golpe.

—Estaba pensando… —confesó—. De todas formas, ¿cómo podría conseguir a alguien que cuide del niño de aquí al viernes? Es muy complicado.

—Pon otro anuncio en el periódico, seguramente alguien te responde —propuso Edward sin entusiasmo.

Roy rió despectivamente.

—¿Qué pasa si se trata de un muchacho desesperado por conseguir dinero para comprar la medicina de su hermano? —preguntó con seriedad. Escuchó a Edward toser.

—Pues le das el trabajo luego de dejarlo esperando casi cuatro horas en un jodido café —respondió. Ninguno de los dos se estaba burlando de la situación, sino todo lo contrario: sonaban tan apagados, que Roy no le auguraba mucho tiempo más a esa conversación—, pero no te embriagues y respires en su cuello mientras está dormido en tu sillón. Eso es escalofriante.

Roy se quedó sin aire durante un segundo: de aquella noche, solamente recordaba haberse acercado demasiado a él y haberle tocado el cabello, pero haberle respirado en el cuello, dejándole sentir el calor de su aliento sobre la piel, le pareció demasiado.

Un rubor extraño se extendió por sus mejillas, obligándolo a levantarse e ir a la cocina para llenar nuevamente su vaso. Deseó que Edward no escuchara el sonido del licor golpeando el interior de la copa: era posible que se molestara de nuevo y le colgara el teléfono.

—¿Debería convertirlo en el confidente de mis penas? —preguntó después de darle un sorbo al liquido frío. La punta de su lengua se adormeció. Edward no contestó—. Tal vez comparta con él un beso también… ¿eso te molestaría? —Edward guardó silencio de nuevo. Roy se sintió expuesto: en caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa, se daría cuenta, de una vez por todas, de que todo estaba perdido.

—Mustang —respondió por fin Edward, aunque con un hilo de voz que era difícil de escuchar con claridad—, haz lo que quieras. No puedo cuidar de Berthold el viernes. Buenas noches.

Y la llamada terminó.

—

El jueves por la tarde, Roy se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de llevar a Berthold con él al trabajo el día siguiente, pero una vocecita interna dentro de su cabeza le dijo que esa sería la más patética y desesperada de sus opciones, por lo que, mientras comía, pinchando el pollo con los dientes del tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria, intentó hacer memoria de todos los conocidos con los que tenia buenas relaciones.

Al darse cuenta de que pocos nombres venían a su mente, se aventuró a subir a su habitación y a sacar del cajón superior de su mesilla de noche su agenda «secreta» en la que predominaban los nombres y números de ciertas  _damas_ que había conocido en el  _pasado._ En su mayoría, se trataba de buenas mujeres que había conocido en el bar de Madame Christmas y con las que había tenido un enamoramiento de media noche, especial a su debido momento e irrelevante al amanecer.

A veces, cuando se encontraba a algunas de ellas en la calle o en algún sitio en específico, las saludaba con caballerosidad y las invitaba a un café que ellas aceptaban con gusto: se preguntó si alguna de ellas estaría contenta ahora de que las invitara a cuidar de su hijo de cuatro años. Le hubiera gustado mucho no tener que preguntarles.

Antes de marcar cualquier número al azar, observó la larga lista de nombres que se extendía a lo largo de quince páginas. Vanessa, Jacqueline, Susana, Victoria, Kate… no tenia ni la más remota idea de quiénes podrían ser.

Llamó a Susana primero.

Susana se puso contenta (en extremo) al escuchar su nombre.

—…Así que tienes un hijo pequeño —dijo la voz femenina luego de que Roy le hablara sobre sus circunstancias. De cierto modo, al escuchar la incertidumbre de la muchacha se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error: ciertamente, era  _inusual_ que una mujer aceptara cuidar al hijo de otra… con la que había compartido al mismo hombre.

—Sí —dijo, riendo de manera nerviosa. Susana no pareció compartir su  _felicidad_ —. Escucha, no tengo a nadie con quien dejarlo mañana, porque trabajo, y pensé que tú podrías hacerme el favor de…

—No puedo, lo siento —y cortó la llamada mucho más rápido de lo que Edward solía hacerlo.

Decepcionado, se recargó contra la cabecera de su cama. Supuso que con ninguna mujer funcionaria la misma promesa que le hacia a los hermanos Elric («¡Les pagaré lo que quieran!»), algo que le complicaba todavía más las cosas. ¿Por qué demonios tener un hijo pequeño significaba tanto problema? Si tan sólo Riza estuviera ahí…

Antes de tener un nuevo ataque de furia, llamó a Vanessa, quien también se mostró contenta de «escucharlo de nuevo» hasta que mencionó a Berthold. Luego de que pasara exactamente lo mismo con Jacqueline y Victoria, comenzó a deprimirse: nunca en su vida tantas mujeres le habían colgado el teléfono de forma continua luego de hablarle con voz gutural.

Repentinamente le sobrevino el pánico de lo que pasaría en caso de no encontrar a nadie que cuidara de Berthold: tendría que llevarlo al trabajo, en donde posiblemente haría un desastre y provocaría que se responsabilizara un poco más de él, interfiriendo con sus labores, seguramente lo metería en problemas con sus superiores y…

Como última opción, llamó a Kate para preguntarle si podía cuidar del niño el día siguiente.

Kate dijo que sí.

—

Edward levantó las piernas de forma simétrica, sosteniéndolas delante de él como si fuera un equilibrista, permitiendo que Alphonse aspirara la alfombra debajo de sus pies. Él, mientras tanto, pasó la hoja del libro de química que leía con renovada pasión, consciente de que esas últimas semanas había estado descuidando las cosas que verdaderamente le gustaban por culpa de las preocupaciones que le provocaba Mustang.

—Por cierto —comentó Alphonse repentinamente, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del zumbido de la aspiradora—, mañana no tengo clases: mi profesora de Biología se ha roto una pierna y tiene incapacidad y tampoco tendré Filosofía y Gimnasia, así que estoy completamente libre. Creo que pasaré por casa de Winry para visitar a la abuela. Con un poco de suerte, es posible que haya preparado más tarta.

—Sí, no te olvides de traerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Comentó, sin despegar los ojos del renglón que estaba leyendo, aunque se sobresaltó de pronto y cerró el libro, que produjo un ruido sordo—. ¿No tienes clases mañana?

—Eso es lo que te acabo de decir —le recordó Alphonse, un poco dolido por la falta de atención de Edward, aunque eso no era nada del otro mundo para él cada vez que su hermano se ponía a leer.

—Mustang necesita que alguien cuide a Berthold mañana —dijo sin rodeos.

Alphonse se mostró entusiasmado con la idea.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? Puedo llevarlo conmigo a ver a la abuela, se divertirá. La última vez que nos vimos me contó que su padre no lo saca mucho de la casa y me dijo que le gustaría mucho salir por ahí.

—¿Con éste clima? Ustedes están locos —se quejó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcando el número de Mustang sin ponerse a pensar demasiado en que esa sería la primera vez que sostuviera una conversación con él delante de alguien más. Se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que Mustang tomaba la llamada—. Ah, hola, uhm, soy  _yo_ … —Mustang hizo un ruido con la garganta parecido a un ronroneo. Edward se sonrojó y levantó las rodillas contra el pecho, abriendo el libro de nuevo solamente para cubrirse la cara con él, pues los ojos de Alphonse estaban clavados en su cara, expectantes—. Llamaba para decirte que mi hermano está libre mañana, así que él puede hacerse cargo de Berthold.

Silencio.

Alphonse apagó la aspiradora y fue a dejarla al corredor, al lado de un balde lleno de agua jabonosa.

—Gracias —dijo Mustang por fin, provocando que Edward sintiera que los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le ponían tensos—, pero ya encontré a alguien más que cuidará de él.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Edward sintió que algo se estrujaba en su pecho. Apretó la mano derecha en un puño al mismo tiempo que permitía que el libro se deslizara por sus rodillas hasta golpearle el abdomen. Alphonse entró a la sala de estar de nuevo, observándolo con recelo.

—Ah, vaya, bien… entonces… hasta luego.

—Adiós.

—Sí,  _adiós_ —se despidió también, sintiendo como la cara se le calentaba más con cada segundo que pasaba, pero fue completamente incapaz de ocultarla de Alphonse, por lo que simplemente levantó la mano que tenia libre y comenzó a mesarse uno de los flequillos que tenia a ambos lados de la frente con los dedos—. Ah, Mustang… ¿ _quién es?_

—Una chica que conocí hace tiempo. Se ha mostrado encantada con la idea de vernos de nuevo. Me ha prometido que pondrá su mejor esfuerzo cuidando a Berthold —aclaró sin mofarse, manteniendo una voz que expresaba confidencialidad y seriedad. Eso hizo que las cosas se sintieran peores.

—Que bueno —susurró Edward—. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Se retiró el teléfono de la oreja y lo dejó caer sobre el cojín del sillón tras presionar un botón. Recogió el libro que tenía desparramado sobre el abdomen y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, con el rostro un poco ensombrecido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, hermano? —preguntó Alphonse, preocupado por el repentino mutismo de su hermano mayor.

—Que  _alguien más_  se hará cargo de Berthold —respondió con fingida afabilidad.

 


	20. Sentimiento no reconocido

Alphonse dejó el balde con agua jabonosa al lado de la mesa, tomó la jerga mojada y comenzó a limpiar la superficie del mueble. La mirada de Edward estaba clavada en su espalda.

—Hermano, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo el menor de los Elric con voz serena, sin detener su trabajo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta con un ruido desesperante y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Tomó un cojín y lo colocó sobre sus piernas. Había comenzado a llover y un viento gélido se colaba por debajo de la ventana y le arañaba la espalda. Los hermanos eran acompañados únicamente por el sonido de las gotas y el de sus voces.

Edward sabía de antemano lo que su hermano quería preguntarle.

—Claro —respondió temeroso—, ¿qué pasa, Al?

Antes de externar sus dudas, Alphonse dejó de tallar la mesa con el paño mojado y separó los labios para halar aire por la boca y después dejarlo ir por la misma vía. Su corazón latía con la fuerza de una docena de caballos desbocados, sus manos estaban temblando, sus mejillas lucían un chispazo de color rojo y su mente le gritaba «¡DETENTE!», pero por más que luchó no pudo hacerle caso.

_Eso_ era algo que necesitaba saber. Y Edward también necesitaba darse cuenta en caso de que las cosas fueran como él las estaba imaginando.

—Si fueras a perderte en una isla desierta —comenzó Alphonse, dándose cuenta de que con esa metáfora solamente complicaría las cosas, pero sin poder evitarlo por el bienestar de su propia salud mental— y se te permitiera llevar a una  _única_ persona contigo para pasar el resto de tus días con ella, ¿quién sería: Winry o Roy Mustang?

Silencio.

El sonido de la lluvia crepitaba en sus oídos como si la tormenta se desarrollara dentro de sus cabezas. Agua, agua, agua… una fuerte corriente de pensamientos comenzó a fluir en el interior de la mente de Edward con la potencia de una cascada.

—Te elegiría a ti, por supuesto —respondió Edward después de dudar durante largos segundos en los que su corazón se estrujo con dolor un par de veces.

A pesar de que estaba sonriendo, la pérdida de color de sus mejillas indicaba que estaba sufriendo, al igual que la pérdida de luz de su mirada. Posiblemente Alphonse había hecho la pregunta de manera equivocada, pero una vez llegados a ese punto, había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado averiguar sobre la extraña  _relación_ de su hermano mayor con Mustang.

—¡Sabes que no es eso lo que te estoy preguntando! —exclamó exaltado, sin girarse a observar a su hermano. Pasó el paño húmedo por la mesa un par de veces, como si eso le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas—. Ahora respóndeme la misma pregunta de forma correcta, ¿de acuerdo? Entre Winry y Roy Mustang, ¿a quién elegirías para llevar a una isla desierta?

De nuevo, silencio. Sonido del continuo fluir del universo por medio de una tormenta, como si los problemas románticos de un muchacho de dieciocho años no fueran lo suficientemente graves para detenerlo.

Edward se levantó del sillón sin darse cuenta, provocando que el cojín que tenia sobre las piernas se precipitara hacia el suelo. El libro que había estado leyendo antes de llamar a Mustang por teléfono había quedado abandonado sobre los mullidos colchones del sofá, al igual que su teléfono móvil de caratula roja.

Pensó en enojarse y en salir airadamente de la habitación como la mejor de las respuestas de las que podía disponer, pero se dio cuenta de que Alphonse no se estaba burlando de él al preguntarle, sino todo lo contrario: su hermano menor solamente se preocupaba por su bien, como siempre, así que intentó sincerarse con él, pero era algo complicado tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera él mismo sabia a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Winry. Di que escogerías a Winry y a eso se resumirá tu existencia a ojos de Al. Él no tiene porqué saber… él no_ va a saber  _en lo que te has convertido por culpa de Mustang: una piltrafa humana sin pies ni cabeza._

—Yo… ¡Ay, Al, es obvio que elegiría…! ¡Yo escogería a…! — _A Mustang, no me preguntes por qué—._ A nadie.

Alphonse tragó saliva al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, que había sonado sincera a pesar de la desesperación que maculaba su voz. Terminó de limpiar la mesa y, una vez la superficie de madera quedó libre de cualquier mancha, arrojó con suavidad el trapo dentro del agua sucia del balde, en donde se hundió lentamente después de absorber suficiente líquido.

Las lámparas de la sala estaban apagadas y el día poco a poco se quedaba sin luz debido a la tormenta repentina. El rostro de Edward, oculto por el destello blanquecino que lograba atravesar la cortina de la ventana a sus espaldas, lucía como el de un zombi acabado de salir de la tumba. Estaba tan ojeroso y despeinado que parecía ser la cáscara del verdadero Edward, endureciéndose con lentitud, esperando el momento en el que podría resquebrajarse por completo.

—¿Por qué no llevarías contigo a nadie? —preguntó Alphonse, levantándose con gracilidad después de sujetar la agarradera de la cubeta de metal para sacarla de la habitación que, una vez limpia, lucía espectacular, sin las bolsas de papas fritas arrojadas sobre el suelo, las páginas de libretas arrancadas y tiradas sobre los sillones y, sobre todo, sin las manchas de dedos y comida que eran inevitables sobre la mesa.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a sentarse nuevamente para no perder el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Era imposible que se rompiera internamente de esa manera solo por una pregunta inocente.

_Inocente…_

Y era extremadamente necesario que respondiera para poder aclararse las cosas a sí mismo de una vez por todas, pero no quería llevarse entre las piernas a Alphonse. Era obvio que el menor de los Elric ya se imaginaba algo, un hecho demasiado delicado que bastaba para llenarlo de pánico.

—Bueno, Winry es nuestra mejor amiga desde que éramos unos niños, siempre la hemos querido y protegido como si fuera nuestra hermana menor —comenzó, dejándose caer sobre el sillón. Sintió el golpe de viento helado proveniente de la ventana acariciándole el cabello y la nuca ésta vez. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de yeso repentinamente—, sus padres también nos quisieron mucho y la abuela nos ha apoyado en todo desde la muerte de nuestra madre y la cobarde huida de Hohenheim, incluso con nuestra decisión de mudarnos a la ciudad, porque aunque no lo diga, ellas nos siguieron para protegernos, así que no es poco por lo que le estoy agradecido.

»Sin embargo, tiene su temperamento, así que no seria conveniente llevarla conmigo a una isla desierta a sabiendas de que puede perseguirme por toda la circunferencia de ésta con una llave inglesa en caso de que no haya más que cocos para comer y yo no sepa construirle una  _casa_ decente, así que la decisión de no llevarla la hago por mero instinto de supervivencia.

_Y sin embargo, hace un par de meses sin duda alguna la hubiera elegido a ella…_

Alphonse rió, acercándose al interruptor de la luz para encender la pequeña lámpara de araña sobre sus cabezas. El baño de luz dorada que cayó sobre ellos arrancó destellos dorados a las matas de cabello rubio de los dos muchachos. El menor de los Elric se sintió un poco preocupado al contemplar bajo esa nueva iluminación el rostro de su hermano, quien realmente parecía angustiado.

Se sentó en el sillón de una sola plaza para no incomodarlo al invadir su espacio personal mientras se animaba a hablar de algo tan privado. Aunque la pregunta fuera sencilla, las cosas complicadas no podían ocultarse del todo detrás de ese simple disfraz.

Edward separó los labios. Los dientes le castañeaban y las piernas le temblaban con un tic nervioso, pero estaba seguro de que eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que la lluvia estaba provocando que bajara la temperatura de la habitación. Su sistema nervioso estaba trabajando a gran velocidad. Algo dentro de su cabeza le pedía que guardara silencio para no hacer las cosas más grandes, pero ya era imposible parar. Se volvería loco si no hablaba de eso con alguien.

—¿Y a Mustang? —preguntó Alphonse, entornando un poco los ojos un poco. De pronto, Edward sacudió el rostro para ocultarlo mucho mejor tras los largos flequillos de cabello rubio. La antena en la punta de su cabeza se meció suavemente con el movimiento repentino.

—Parezca lo que parezca: él es la peor de mis opciones, Al —respondió después de una larga pausa. Alphonse sintió como si se hubiera tragado un limón: ¿era su impresión o su hermano acababa de ruborizarse?

—¿P-por qué, hermano? —tartamudeó, apretando los dedos sobre uno de sus muslos, haciéndose daño.

Edward se cubrió los ojos con una mano estremecida dramáticamente, aunque no lo hizo de manera consciente. Su boca estaba abierta y sus labios vibraban con la misma ligereza que sus dientes, que ya no podían chocar entre sí.

Sin que lo esperara o evocara por sí mismo, la imagen de Mustang sentado en el borde de su cama le vino a la mente y, en contra de su voluntad, atrajo también el recuerdo de la sensación de sus manos cerrándose con fuerza sobre sus hombros, de sus labios acercándose a los suyos e impactando aquella primera vez.

Se sintió como si en verdad las manos de Roy estuvieran sobre sus hombros, aferrándolo, apretándolo y haciéndole daño. Un sonido quejumbroso escapó de su boca.

_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso._

Y entonces, estaba en el interior del auto de Roy, con él justo enfrente de su cara, apretándole los brazos con esas mismas manos de antes, mientras le explicaba porqué no se atrevía a conseguir a otra persona que se hiciera cargo de Berthold. Y las piernas de Edward perdieron fuerza de la misma forma que aquella vez y algo en su estómago comenzó a ronronear como un gatito siendo acariciado en el mentón.

Su sangre estaba hirviendo. Su piel sentía frío. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma parecían haber dejado de hacer clic durante un momento y danzar cada uno en su propio espacio, evitando chocar entre ellos.

—Porque no, Al. Desde cualquier punto de vista, él me vuelve loco. A veces no consigo dormir pensando en él. Todo pierde sentido. Es un asco —dijo de forma atropellada. Se estaba estremeciendo tanto que le era casi imposible coordinar sus palabras con el castañeo de sus dientes—. Es mentiroso, manipulador y cree que tiene al mundo en su puta mano, además, es un idiota redomado.

Alphonse sonrió con cierta melancolía. Edward estaba rehuyendo su mirada de una forma bastante inefectiva.

—A pesar de todo eso, hablas de manera muy apasionada de él. Debe de gustarte al menos un poco para que lo critiques con una molestia todavía más grande de la que sueles emplear al hablar de Winry —susurró, jugando con los cordones de su sudadera—. Abre los ojos, hermano. Desde el momento en el que sentiste un poco de piedad por ese hombre, vi que algo en tu corazón estaba cambiando. Te estás…

—¡Aquí nadie se está enamor…!

—Humanizando —terminó Alphonse, interrumpiendo a Edward.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos de nuevo. La tormenta arreció y el granizo aporreando las ventanas de la casa sonó como el grito de guerra de todas las emociones que Edward estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento.

Alphonse, que era más inteligente que su hermano en todo aquello que tenia que ver con las emociones de los demás, se quedó estático un segundo, sonriendo con resignación:  _Enamorando. Aquí nadie se está enamorando._

No, claro que no. ¿Ya para qué? Una vez hundido por completo en las arenas movedizas, era imposible salir a la superficie.

—¿Qué te parece si hago sándwiches para cenar y tu pones una película? Con esta lluvia no tenemos muchas opciones —propuso, levantándose y echando a andar hacia la cocina mientras Edward parecía feliz de poder salirse por la tangente.

—¡Perfecto, me parece perfecto! —exclamó, parándose de su asiento también para acercarse al mueble del televisor para buscar una película de acción: esas siempre le ayudaban a combatir el estrés.

Roy no durmió esa noche, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus pensamientos no tuvieron nada que ver con Riza y la vida que pudieron haber compartido en caso de tomar mejores decisiones.

El tamborileo de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de su ventana era el acompañamiento perfecto para la voz de Edward gravada en el interior de su cabeza, resonando contra las paredes de su cráneo como si se tratara de un eco.

Él… ¿estaba decepcionado? Esa era la impresión que le había dado mientras charlaban por teléfono. En ese primer instante, Roy no identificó esa emoción problemática en la voz del joven de cabello rubio, pero ahora que se encontraba en la calma de su recámara y podía pensar con toda la libertad del mundo, se preguntaba si habría dañado los sentimientos de Edward.

_Él fue quien me pidió conseguir a alguien más_ protestó una voz terca dentro de su cabeza, apagando el sonido de la de Edward por un segundo, mismo tiempo durante el cual fue incapaz de seguir escuchando el ruido de la tormenta, como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.  _No comprendo de qué se queja ahora._

Pero, a pesar de todo, Roy había considerado durante un momento la posibilidad de decirle que cancelaria su trato con Kate para permitir que su hermano menor, Alphonse, se hiciera cargo de Berthold. Él también tenía inconvenientes con dejar a su pequeño hijo en las sedosas manos de una mujer que, si bien había compartido su cama, le era completamente desconocida en otros aspectos a pesar de su voz enamorada a través del teléfono.

Sonrió melancólicamente en la penumbra de la estancia. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en esa clase de hombre meticuloso que desconfían incluso de las buenas intenciones de una dama? Él, que siempre había sido un coqueto imparable, tenia sus propias costumbres y creencias con respecto a las mujeres y, habiéndose criado con una especialmente serena, directa y fuerte, el primero de sus instintos era siempre tenerles confianza, al menos hasta que fuera inevitable darse cuenta de que ellas no eran dignas de semejante buen trato, por supuesto.

_Aún estás a tiempo…_ dijo la misma voz cotilla en el interior de su cabeza. Esa, personalmente, era una frase escalofriante para él: desde lo ocurrido con su esposa, no había un solo día en el que se despertara sin pensar de manera pesimista en esa oración tan simple y agobiante a la vez.  _Si tan sólo le hubiera pedido que permaneciera a mi lado aunque tuviera que deshacerse de todas mis aspiraciones y mis sueños de grandeza… si tan sólo hubiéramos luchado un poco más por ser la familia perfecta que ella siempre deseó…_ A veces se daba cuenta de que, pensando esa clase de cosas, se obligaba a llevar a cabo diversas acciones que le causaban verdadero pesar, como cepillarle el cabello a Berthold a pesar de que el niño no parecía tener incomodidad con llevarlo despeinado o prepararle un poco de jugo de naranja antes de llevarlo a casa de Maes, en donde sabia que Gracia le daría de desayunar de forma mucho más asertiva que él…

Esa era la causa de que obedeciera a Edward cuando le pedía que se comportara como un padre más responsable a pesar de que algo en su interior le gritaba que no tenia porqué obedecer las exigencias de un enano mandón o las peticiones de Maes de conseguirse a alguien más. No quería relegar cosas que él consideraba importantes por culpa de sus deseos nunca más.

No quería volver a pensar cosas como  _Al diablo con Berthold_ de manera inconsciente para después sentirse increíblemente mal. Estaba poniendo todo lo que tenia de su parte para convertirse en una mejor persona. Incluso para sí mismo.

Cuando vio los primeros rayos de luz matutina colándose a través de sus cortinas, se dio cuenta de que no valdría la pena seguir intentando conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cubiertas por las sábanas de color arena y el grueso cubrecama café. Observó la sombra luminosa del amanecer extendiéndose poco a poco por el pedazo de cielo que alcanzaba a ver a través del encaje de las cortinas.

Sólo tendría que alzar su mano, tomar el teléfono de la mesilla y marcar el número telefónico de Edward para decirle que aceptaba que Alphonse cuidara de Berthold y tal vez aclararle que no tenia nada que ver con Kate desde hace años… y tal vez proponerle que dejaran a Berthold con Alphonse toda la tarde y ellos escaparse por ahí, a caminar bajo la lluvia o a tomar un cappuccino en algún pequeño café escondido entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Pero no, eso sería seguir actuando de manera impertinente. Con dificultad, comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez era mejor que Kate cuidara de Berthold… de manera permanente en caso de que ella tuviera la oportunidad.

Salió de la cama y, sin perder tiempo, fue a tomar una ducha rápida para comenzar el día.

Ella era realmente hermosa.

De una manera particular y poco voluble, era tan encantadora como una rosa roja, pues poseía esa clase de belleza que Roy encontraba muy pocas veces, por lo que le fue inevitable observar cada detalle de su escultural figura, desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Roy —sonrió ella con dulzura después de abrirle la puerta. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y su largo cabello negro le caía en cascada por la espalda. Roy recordó vagamente el color blanco como la leche de su espalda mezclándose con esa tonalidad negra azabache de su cabello que recordaba a una noche nevada.

Se besaron en las mejillas a modo de saludo y, a continuación, Kate se acuclilló, a pesar de que su apretado vestido de color azul oscuro la privaba un poco de movimiento, y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Berthold, acariciándolo con suavidad por encima del gorro de lana.

—Él es mi hijo, su nombre es Berthold —explicó Roy, quien esa mañana había tenido problemas para convencer al niño de que pasaría el día entero en una casa desconocida, con una persona igual, y no con Gracia y Elicia o, en su defecto, con Alphonse o Edward. Durante hora y media, había tenido que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra un berrinche que casi le había destrozado los tímpanos—. Está un poco desacostumbrado a las personas, así que, te lo suplico, sé amable con él.

—Oh, claro, claro —sonrió Kate, dándole a Berthold un beso en la mejilla, manchándolo de lápiz labial. El niño, que tenía un rostro espantado, levantó una mano para limpiarse con los dedos la zona en donde los labios de ella se habían posado. Roy fingió no darse cuenta de eso. Kate rió—. ¿Puedo preguntarte en dónde se encuentra su madre? —inquirió la muchacha, levantándose también, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo debido a sus altos tacones.

Roy sintió que algo duro se apretaba en su pecho.

—Ah, ella… verás… ella… murió.

Kate separó un poco sus labios rojos al escuchar sus palabras y frunció el entrecejo, apenada. Levantó una mano y la posó con suavidad en el hombro de Roy, quien sintió el impulso de alejarla con un manotazo así como Edward había hecho con él cuando había intentado tocarle el cabello…

No.

—Lo siento mucho, Roy —susurró la mujer, alejando su mano del hombro de Mustang para inclinarse después y ofrecérsela a Berthold, quien estaba aferrado al pantalón de su padre con ambas manos—. Vamos, pequeño, hoy me haré cargo de ti hasta que tu padre venga a buscarte. Jugaremos a lo que quieras y te puedo preparar galletas, ¿quieres?

Berthold levantó el rostro para observar el de su padre en busca de aprobación. Roy asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza. La situación se estaba tornando más complicada de lo que había imaginado, como aquella vez en la que había tenido que dejar al niño en casa de los Elric por primera vez y Berthold había preguntado si volvería por él… no era tan simple. Detestaba la posibilidad de que su hijo pensara que lo estaba abandonando.

—Bueno —aceptó Berthold por fin, dándole la mano a Kate para entrar en la casa. Ella le sonrió a Roy, curvando sus perfectos labios pintados de rojo en plena armonía.

—No te preocupes: cuidaré bien de él.

—Gracias —aceptó Roy, con una opresión latente en la boca del estómago, para después mencionarle que, en caso de tener problemas, podía llamarlo al móvil en cualquier momento. No creyó que fuera necesario decirle los números telefónicos que generalmente le ofrecía a Edward, puesto que Gracia estaría fuera de su casa con la pequeña Elisia y no podrían ofrecerle su apoyo.

Comenzó a pensar que esa página en la agenda «de la casa» (en dónde sólo había números serios y no los de las chicas con las que solía encontrarse) la había hecho pensando especialmente en Edward Elric después de decidir que éste sería el niñero de su hijo pequeño: por experiencia propia, sabía lo inútiles y desesperados que los hombres podían ser al ponerse nerviosos, pero en contra de todas sus expectativas, Edward no había hecho más que darle una buena impresión.

Una muy buena impresión.

Se despidió de Kate no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Berthold, quien ya no parecía tan angustiado por la promesa de su ausencia próxima, y giró sobre los talones para ir nuevamente a su auto.

Una vez sentado en el asiento del conductor, resguardado en la calidez de esa cabina metálica con olor fresco y agradable, se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para arrancar al niño de las manos de uñas rojas de esa atractiva dama y llevarlo al resguardo de los brazos de Alphonse Elric…

Algo que implicaba un posible encuentro con el hermano mayor de éste.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la oficina, se dio cuenta de que un olor penetrante en ésta perturbaba la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado desde hace años. Algo dulce y a la vez salobre inundaba con su perfume la habitación.

Tuvo un segundo para parpadear antes de darse cuenta de que Breda estaba encaramado sobre su escritorio, lanzando patadas hacia atrás mientras algo le gruñía y Fuery se quejaba en voz alta; Falman y Havoc, retirados, estaban envueltos en sus propias circunstancias y fingían no darse cuenta de que su superior había llegado y observaba con sorpresa la actitud de uno de sus subordinados.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —exclamó con fuerza, intentando hacerse oír por encima de las quejas de Breda («¡No te acerques, hazte a un lado! ¡Quítate de aquí, cosa horrenda!»). Fuery levantó la cabeza para explicarle las cosas, pero Roy las había comprendido casi de inmediato al ver la caja de cartón colocada debajo de la mesa en donde tenían la cafetera y los ingredientes para preparar té o café.

El plato de aluminio brillaba con la luz grisácea que entraba por las ventanas, al igual que su contenido líquido. Había croquetas tiradas en el suelo a su lado.  _El_ perro ladró.

—Pues verá, señor: no encontré a nadie que se hiciera cargo de él en mi departamento, así que pensé en dejarlo en los jardines de la jefatura, pero está lloviendo y pensé que eso no era humano de mi part… ¡ _Black Hayate,_ no hagas eso! ¡Mal perro, MAL PERRO! —Gritó cuando el animal se apartó de la mesa de Breda, a quien había intentado dejar de morderle los pantalones, y corrió hacía Roy, quien por un momento sintió el impulso de echar a correr hacia su propia mesa para encaramarse en ella al igual que Heymans.

En menos de un segundo, Roy tuvo las poderosas patas delanteras del perro apoyadas en su pecho y su espalda golpeada contra la pared. La lengua babosa del animal se restregó por su mejilla derecha con repugnante diligencia. Quiso apartarlo con un empujón, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Havoc se había adelantado y, sin miramientos, había sujetado al perro del collar rojo que llevaba al cuello y lo había arrastrado sin esfuerzo hacia atrás.

Roy, con las mejillas coloradas, sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse la baba. Aunque generalmente le gustaban los perros (motivos bizarros reservados para sí mismo), esa clase de acciones solían ponerle los pelos de punta y llenarlo completamente de repugnancia, pero se abstuvo de estremecerse demasiado delante de sus hombres.

—¡Oh, Fuery, yo cometeré actos inhumanos contra  _cierta persona_ si no sacas a ese perro ahora mismo de aquí! —exclamó, restregándose todavía el pañuelo blanco por la cara mientras caminaba a su escritorio.

_Black Hayate_ lloraba de desesperación al querer acercarse a él, pero Havoc seguía aferrando su collar con fuerza indiferente.

—¡Pero, señor…!

—¡Ahora!

—Pero la teniente Hawkeye no habría permitido… es decir,  _sí, ahora mismo, señor._ Vamos,  _Black Hayate_ —dijo el muchacho al observar la mirada en los ojos de Roy al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

Una vez Fuery hubo caminado hacia el animal para arrancar su collar de las manos de Havoc, cuyo cigarrillo amenazaba con desprenderse de su boca si no volvía a sujetarlo entre sus dientes, y salido de la habitación, Breda bajó de su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente. Falman se acercó a la mesa de la cafetera para prepararse un poco de café y Havoc se aclaró la garganta con un ruido rasposo mientras se sentaba al lado de Breda.

Roy, por otro lado, metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta azul para tomar su móvil y su cartera, la cual acostumbraba guardar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero ese día la había colocado en otro sitio por error. Instintivamente, la abrió.

Ahí estaba la única fotografía familiar que poseía a manera de recuerdo de lo maravilloso que alguna vez había tenido. Y ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, tomada de su brazo, era tan hermosa…

Cerró la cartera de golpe. Le hubiera gustado tener más recuerdos como esos, pero esa había sido la única vez en la que se había prestado, dos años atrás, a comportarse como un verdadero padre de familia… ojalá…  _ojalá_ lo hubiera hecho más veces.

_Ojalá hubiera permanecido a su lado._

_¡Mierda!_

—Falman, me harías un gran favor si me prepararas una taza de té muy cargado, por favor —siseó, dándose cuenta de que una irritación insoportable se estaba apoderando de sus globos oculares y de que sus manos temblaban con ligereza. Algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo.

Deseó poder hablar con Edward, pero hubiera sido estúpido enviarle un mensaje de texto a sabiendas de que era posible que estuviera en clases en esos momentos. Respiró profundo, intentando vencer al miedo que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Repentinamente, se había dado cuenta de que estaba más solo de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Y esa era la sensación más dolorosa y agonizante que jamás hubiera experimentado en su vida, muy aparte del horror de haber perdido al amor de su vida…  _su_  Riza.

Edward comenzó a hacer chasquear sus nudillos mientras el profesor impartía la clase. Él no le estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba concentrado en el constante movimiento de las piernas de su compañero, quien había apoyado las puntas de los pies en la rejilla metálica de  _su_ silla, espacio designado para colocar los libros o mochilas, y se sacudía espasmódicamente, provocando que Edward se moviera al mismo ritmo.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, tiró un manotazo a la pierna de Ling Yao.

—¡Deja de molestar! —ladró entre dientes.

—¡Cállate! ¡Me muero de hambre y ésta clase es una verdadera pesadilla! —Se defendió el muchacho con sorna—, dime, ¿no traes contigo un bocadillo?

—Tengo una barra de goma de mascar, pero…

—¡Comida!

—¡No es comida, estúpido! —berreó con los dientes apretados. El profesor, un hombre entrado en años de cabello cano, seguía hablando con su vocecilla jadeante, sin darse cuenta de que ellos dos estaban hablando.

La clase de Historia Universal siempre era tranquila, pues el profesor hacia lecturas (interminables) durante las que esperaba que los alumnos tomaran apuntes, sin embargo, era más común ver a unos cuantos (aquellos que se sentaban en las hileras traseras) dormidos sobre las bancas y a otros pasándose mensajes escritos en hojas de papel de manera disimilada.

Algunas chicas aprovechaban para retocarse el maquillaje y los chicos, que eran más cínicos, se quedaban perfectamente bien sentados en su silla, agitando las melenas al ritmo de la música que sonaba a todo volumen en sus audífonos.

Edward era el único alumno que podía presumir de prestar completa atención…  _A veces._ Pero casi no lo hacia desde que Mustang se le había metido en la cabeza como único tema de pensamiento.

Sacó la goma de mascar de su mochila y se la entregó disimuladamente a Ling, quien no tuvo la misma cautela al romper el papel encerado que envolvía la pequeña y delgada barra y tampoco al echársela a la boca para masticarla. Edward se arrepintió de habérsela dado: el sonido chasqueante en sus oídos comenzó a ponerlo de malas.

Observó su reloj y se preguntó si Mustang ya se habría encontrado con la mujer que cuidaría a Berthold. Era probable que sí.

Unas agruras desagradables comenzaron a recorrerle la garganta y el paladar al recordar que Mustang había mencionado que él y esa mujer se conocían desde antes. ¿Una novia, quizá? Esa posibilidad le heló la sangre y provocó que se olvidara del sonido que provocaban las mandíbulas de Ling al mascar el chicle.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso cuando quiso acomodar mejor su brazo sobre la mesa y todos sus músculos parecieron protestar. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la posibilidad de que Mustang pudiera _encontrarse_ con alguien más? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con él y tenerlo cerca?

_Aquí nadie se está enamorando…_

_Nadie…_

Nadie.

 


	21. Demasiado complicado

El primer periodo de clases terminó y Edward no tuvo idea de porqué terminó arrastrando a Ling fuera del salón, siendo seguidos de cerca por Lan Fan, la eterna acompañante del muchacho asiático.

—Si te mueres de hambre durante las clases, ¿por qué demonios no traes algo para comer contigo? Un paquete de galletas, un sándwich, un dulce, un bocadillo… —preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, en donde estaba la cafetería, sin preocuparse demasiado por que las piernas de Ling Yao golpearan los peldaños de manera violenta detrás de él—. ¡Camina bien!

—Sí, pero —protestó el joven, cuyo uniforme desaliñado se arrastraba— deja de hablar de comida, por favor. ¡Dame comida, Edward!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Subió los peldaños de acero reforzado hacia la cafetería, tirando de los brazos de Ling que colgaban de sus hombros, y lo llevó a rastras hasta una de las mesas desocupadas al final de la cafetería, dejándolo caer de golpe sobre uno de los banquitos altos, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Lan Fan.

—Ya, basta. Ve a comprarle algo —le dijo Edward a Lan Fan, acomodándose mejor el bolso en el hombro, frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada una mesa vacía en medio de la concurrencia de personas que llenaban el lugar. No le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Ling: eso significaba una perdida monetaria constante—, yo me largo.

Ling hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar el rostro y observar a Edward. Lan Fan se había marchado a cumplir la orden de su compañero de clases, aunque no lo hacia porque tuviera muchas ganas de obedecer, sino porque Ling solía desfallecer cuando pasaba más de dos horas sin probar alimento.

—¿No te quedas con nosotros?

—No.

—¿Y quién va a pagar la cuenta, eh?

Edward frunció el entrecejo y se contuvo para no comenzar a gritarle y a apuntarlo con el dedo. Aunque Ling y Lan Fan no eran su compañía favorita en horario de escuela, debía admitir que, en ausencia de Alphonse (que en esos momentos debía de estar disfrutando de un buen programa de televisión en casa de la abuela, comiendo tarta de manzana) eran una buena distracción para no pensar únicamente en Mustang.

Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse a desayunar con ellos para compartir un poco más de tiempo con otras personas que no fueran Alphonse, la abuelita Pinako, Winry o Mustang y Berthold.

Se sentía patético: tenia dieciocho años y, a lo largo de su vida, sólo se había dedicado a alejar a los demás, no porque ansiara la soledad o porque se sintiera cómodo viviendo en el sufrimiento que ésta conllevaba con eventualidad, sino porque nunca había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, como el mismo Alphonse, para soportar su orgullo y tomar las riendas de su persona a su lado.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ese sujeto podía ser Roy Mustang, pero algo en el interior de su pecho le decía que eso no era lo correcto. En más de mil sentidos.

Derrotado, se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de Ling, observando el mantel de la mesa. Ling levantó la cabeza nuevamente y clavó sus ojos como rendijas en él. Ellos no eran amigos y nunca habían pretendido serlo, pero al menos podían autodenominarse hermanos de la misma soberbia y terquedad. Nunca hubo silencios lo suficientemente incómodos entre ellos como los que Edward solía mantener con los demás.

—Desde hace unos días, Edward, te noto un poco distante —comentó Ling con un murmullo hambriento que Edward casi no pudo escuchar puesto que el estómago del joven de cabello negro rugía con la misma fuerza de un león—. Estás pálido y distraído. ¿Seguro que te has recuperado completamente de esa gripe que te dio hace poco?

—Tonterías —susurró Edward, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano: esa conversación no la había tenido con Alphonse el día anterior y, si bien sentía que las entrañas se le desgarraban al mantener semejante silencio con respecto a sus perturbaciones, no sustituiría a su hermano como confidente con Ling Yao, un tipo que, como él mismo, muchacha siempre de parte de sus propias conveniencias—. No tengo nada, estoy bien. Demasiado trabajo, eso es todo.

—Ah, vaya —suspiró Ling, viendo como Lan Fan regresaba hacia ellos con los brazos llenos de paquetes de alimentos y latas de soda. Por supuesto, todo eso era para él—. Me imaginaba que eran otras cosas, ¿sabes? Últimamente gritas menos, pero pareces más nervioso. Te exaltas con facilidad y a veces observas por encima de tu hombro como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo. ¿Tienes la consciencia sucia?

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, estúpido?! ¡Aquí quien más sucia debe de tener la consciencia eres tú! —exclamó Edward, levantándose de un salto de la silla, apuntando al joven con un brazo mientras mantenía el puño cerrado. Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Lan Fan sin querer, pero la chica lo esquivó ágilmente, sin librarlo de una mirada fulminante.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —se defendió Ling, revolviendo entre los paquetes que Lan Fan acababa de dejar sobre la mesa. Eligió el más grande de todos y comenzó a romper la envoltura de papel, liberando un trozo de pan glaseado al que le dio un mordisco sin dudar—. Cálmate, cálmate —dijo con la boca llena. Edward volvió a sentarse—. Te devuelvo la goma de mascar —informó, revolviendo con las manos entre los paquetes, encontrando una caja pequeña y alargada que contenía gomas de mascar con sabor a menta.

Edward cogió la caja solamente porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer, sacó una barra y con rapidez se la metió a la boca después de quitarle el papel encerado que la envolvía. Sus dientes comenzaron a moverse espasmódicamente y ese movimiento fue suficiente para relajar sus mandíbulas. La tensión que sentía en toda la cara desapareció poco a poco.

Lan Fan, sentada al costado derecho de Edward y al izquierdo de Ling, observaba con atención las manos de éste ultimo, que se movían con habilidad entre los montones de paquetes, las latas de soda y los empaques vacios. Edward se dedicó a contemplarla un rato a ella.

De pronto, lo invadió cierta curiosidad.

—Ustedes dos siempre andan juntos, desde que fueron transferidos a Central desde Xing, ¿no es así? ¿Son novios o algo por el estilo?

Lan Fan le dio un puñetazo en el hombro derecho que casi lo tiró de la silla.

Alphonse salió de su casa tras levantar el cuello de su chamarra de piel. cerró la puerta con llave y caminó por el pequeño jardín hacia la puerta de madera que lo llevaría a la calle. Edward nunca la cerraba. Él sí lo hizo.

El clima era frío y una brisa suave le golpeaba la coronilla. Esperaba que no lloviera antes de llegar a casa de las Rockbell, pues no llevaba ningún paraguas con él y no deseaba enfermarse de nuevo y causarle más problemas a su hermano mayor.

Mientras alcanzaba la parada del autobús y se sentaba en la banca de hierro, al lado de una mujer que hablaba por su teléfono móvil en voz muy alta, comenzó a pensar que su gripe había sido el comienzo de los problemas de su hermano con Roy Mustang: así se habían conocido, así se habían relacionado, ¿así se habían gustado?

Se sonrojó: ya no tenía más dudas sobre eso, sobre todo después de la conversación que había tenido con su hermano durante la tarde del día anterior, pero tampoco le parecía algo demasiado fácil de aceptar. Siempre había idealizado que entre su hermano y Winry había algo más, por lo que enterarse ahora de que su hermano prefería a alguien como Roy Mustang era algo que lo hacia querer empezar a hiperventilar.

Sus dedos estaban temblando cuando metió la mano en su cartera para buscar dinero.

Supuso que las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para Edward, quien después de todo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada todavía… ¿o sería que él se estaba equivocando y estaba dando por sentadas cosas que no eran? No, eso sería mantener demasiado viva la esperanza.

El autobús arribó con lentitud a la parada y lo abordó con paso pausado después de la mujer que seguía hablando por teléfono. Buscó un asiento después de pagar su pasaje y se sentó con cansancio. Había pasado una pésima noche y el agotamiento le pasaba factura. Había estado preguntándose cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era… cuando dos meses atrás, parecía que lo hubiera dado todo por intentar un movimiento que lo dejara más cerca de Winry.

_Sobre el amor, hay cosas muy complicadas, supongo. Pero lo que me parece verdaderamente difícil entre ellos es su situación actual. Mustang acaba de perder a su esposa y mi hermano nunca se ha mostrado demasiado interesado en abrirse a los demás, al contrario: pareciera que la existencia de otras personas a su alrededor le incomoda porque no alcanza a comprenderlas. Y ahora ha caído en un pozo sin fondo como éste._

_Pienso que los dos son un par de estúpidos… Y a mí lo que me da pavor es que él salga lastimado por una situación que inevitablemente se le escapará de las manos._

Apoyó sus codos en la barra de acero sobre el asiento enfrente del suyo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. El bamboleo del autobús lo mecía y a lo lejos, el ruido de la lluvia aumentando era como una nana para poder dormir. Estaba tan cansado. Pero en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el terror.

Edward aprovechó los últimos cinco minutos de su descanso para ir a uno de los baños del piso superior, pues estos siempre permanecían vacios y silenciosos puesto que no había demasiados salones de clases a su alrededor.

Se quitó el abrigo rojo, lo dejó al lado del lavamanos y levantó la manga de su camisa negra: Lan Fan tenia un brazo bastante bueno, así que no le sorprendió descubrir marcas de nudillos ahí en donde el puño apretado de la chica le había alcanzado.

_Esto es algo demasiado rudo para una muchacha,_ pensó con desilusión mientras abría el grifo del agua fría para humedecerse los dedos y después posarlos sobre la marca roja de su brazo.  _Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, ya que Winry suele ser igual de ruda… creo que prefiero un puño a una llave inglesa…_

Pero eso no era lo que realmente le estaba preocupando.

Desde la mañana, había estado completamente distraído, divagando sin poder concentrarse en clases, pensando en cosas que nunca antes le habían llamado la atención. Su pulso cardiaco estaba alterado, su respiración era más rápida de lo normal y sentía que había perdido por completo el control de sus extremidades, ya que sus piernas se movían con un tic compulsivo y nervioso que él era incapaz de detener y sus dedos solían tamborilear sobre cualquier superficie como si tuvieran vida propia.

Por supuesto, desde que se había despertado, estaba pensando en Roy Mustang.

Posiblemente, a esa hora del día, ya se había encontrado con la chica que cuidaría de Berthold. ¿Sería bonita? Se había pasado la ultima media hora preguntándose eso. Aunque no conocía los gustos de Mustang, se imaginaba que el sujeto no era nada conformista en cuanto al aspecto personal de otros. Ella  _debía_ ser muy bonita.

_Me estoy torturando a mí mismo… pero, de todas formas, ¿a mí qué me importa? Winry también es bonita… ejem… Lan Fan también lo es… aunque tenga un puño de fuego… ¡ejem! ¡Yo también me relaciono con chicas bonitas!_

_Sí, pero… posiblemente a él no le importe._

Se bajó la manga de la camisa y abrió de nuevo el grifo de agua fría para mojarse las manos y después empaparse la cara. Sus mejillas estaban calientes. Tenia la garganta seca y una estúpida molestia en la boca de su estómago le indicaba que le incomodaba la posibilidad de que Mustang le fuera indiferente.

Eso era una condena en carne viva, viéndolo desde el ángulo que fuera. Lo peor de todo era que él estaba contemplando las cosas de manera pesimista desde que se habían besado por primera vez. De todas formas, ¿qué clase de oportunidad podría tener él?

Él era un juguete en manos de un idiota, eso era todo. Le había permitido a Mustang usarlo como Caja de Pandora para depositar en su interior todas sus dudas e inseguridades. Ahora sentía que había perdido completamente el derecho de quejarse y que toda esa confusión que palpitaba en su pecho y navegaba en el interior de su cabeza era más que merecida. Ese era un buen castigo para su propia estupidez.

Se empapó la cara una vez más y después sacó varias toallas de papel del dispensador negro pegado a la pared para secarse la frente y las mejillas.

Todo eso era demasiado doloroso.

_Todo eso era demasiado complicado._

Alphonse presionó el timbre de la casa de las Rockbell y pasó poco tiempo antes de que Pinako le abriera la puerta. La mujer se mostró contenta al encontrarse con él y le permitió el paso a la casa de inmediato, prometiéndole un poco de chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel, algo que Alphonse había estado esperando: los caramelos servían para tranquilizar un poco su alebrestado corazón.

Se sentó en el sofá largo de la sala y aguardó a que Pinako volviera con dos tazas llenas a rebosar de humeante chocolate y un plato con una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de naranja. Ella no era demasiado adepta a comer dulces, pero los preparaba gustosa por su nieta y los Elric.

Alphonse tomó la taza de porcelana y, soplando por encima de ella para apartar el vapor que desprendía, le dio un trago pequeño, preparando a su lengua y sus labios para quemarse al primer sorbo, pero no fue así: temperatura perfecta, como siempre.

Los ojos pequeños de Pinako estaban centrados en su rostro, observando cada pequeño gesto en las facciones del menor de los Elric que, al tanto de esto, intentaba mantener el rostro relajado, sin ninguna clase de gesto delator: lamentablemente, esa mujer era una experta en leer los sentimientos de los demás en sus caras.

—Desde que llegaste, te noto un poco preocupado —dijo, buscando su pipa en el bolsillo de su delantal, encontrándola e introduciendo en ella un poco de tabaco que después encendió con una cerilla. Alphonse estaba tan acostumbrado a ese aroma particular que, cuando éste llenó la habitación, se sintió en un ambiente mucho más cómodo y familiar—. ¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio hoy?

—Ah, eso —suspiró Alphonse, contento de que Pinako no pudiera leerle la mente: de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que hubiera metido a su hermano en un grave aprieto—: una de mis profesoras tuvo un accidente y le dieron incapacidad por un tiempo, así que no tendré esa clase hasta que encuentren un remplazo y otras materias las tuve libres también por casualidad. Quise aprovechar la oportunidad para venir a visitarte abuelita.

Pinako sonrió con rigidez.

—A mí no me engañas: Ed te ha pedido que vinieras a buscar más tarta, ¿no es así?

—Hay un poco de eso también —sonrió con vergüenza, dejando la taza de chocolate caliente sobre la bandeja en la mesa y tomando con la cucharilla de acero un poco de pastel. Sabía delicioso, como siempre.

Pinako seguía escrutando con la mirada el rostro del muchacho, sin dejar en ningún momento de fumar de su pipa, que soltaba gruesas nubes de humo por delante de su cara, empañando un poco su visión.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? A ti algo te pasa. Estás preocupado. Se te nota en la cara —comentó con suavidad, no queriendo espantar a Alphonse, quien frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras se metía la cucharilla de nuevo en la boca.

Mientras saboreaba el caramelo del pastel, se puso a pensar: no había ido ahí para delatar a su hermano, pero sí en busca de un consejo que le ayudara a asimilar las cosas mejor. Era consciente de que su imagen de Edward había cambiado demasiado de la noche a la mañana y eso era inadmisible después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Se concentró durante largo rato en las palabras correctas que debería utilizar para encontrar ayuda sin meter a su hermano en problemas o entredichos.

—Digamos que… —comenzó, sin estar muy seguro aún de cómo debía manejar las cosas—, me siento un poco confundido, pero es algo que no puedo comentar con mi hermano, porque es algo demasiado personal y me…  _apena._

Pinako sonrió de medio lado: Alphonse siempre había sido un libro abierto.

—Pues habla, muchacho. Te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda —prometió la anciana, ofreciéndole seguridad.

Alphonse se sintió más confiado y antes de volver a hablar dio otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Bien —suspiró—. Uhm… me enteré de que a mi hermano le gustan ciertas…  _cosas_ que yo antes no hubiera creído posibles, así que… desde entonces, siento que no puedo tratarlo de la misma forma, aunque lo he intentado. Es difícil. Ah… uhm… creo que él no sabe que yo sé que él… más bien, creo que él no sabe que yo sé que él debería saber que… no… él no se ha dado cuenta de que éstas  _cosas_ le gustan, pero yo sí sé, así que no sé si él deba saber que… ¡Ay! —exclamó, agachando la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

Pinako estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero no lo hizo pues prefirió darle una nueva calada a su pipa. El humo que salía de ella y el de las tazas de chocolate caliente comenzaba a mezclarse homogéneamente en el aire, en medio de ellos.

—Al, si puedo preguntártelo, ¿qué  _cosas_ son las que le gustan? Creo que los dos sabemos que tiene un  _pésimo_ gusto, así que comprendo que te sientas mal —comentó.

Alphonse sonrió: era verdad, Edward carecía completamente de buen gusto, pero en esa ocasión se le había pasado un poco la mano.

—No  _puedo_ decírtelo, abuelita —se disculpó, aun sin levantar la cara—, perdóname.

—¡Oh, está bien! Pero si te está haciendo sufrir, te sugiero que se lo hagas saber, porque con el paso del tiempo esta diferencia hará que comiencen a distanciarse y eso no será sano. Ustedes dos son los mejores hermanos del mundo, Alphonse. Y aunque él es un poco falto de seso cuando se trata de sentimientos externos, a los tuyos nunca se ha mostrado indiferente, así que ésta vez tendrá que escucharte y posiblemente encuentren una solución entre los dos. No te cierres —le aconsejó, dando pequeños caladas a su pipa, soltando el humo del tabaco como si se tratara de una chimenea.

—Sí, pero… no es tan simple: involucra a otra persona —dijo, sintiendo como la cara se le ponía roja lentamente.

—¡¿No estarás hablándome de Winry, verdad?! —exclamó la mujer anciana, sobresaltada, escupiendo todo el humo que tenia dentro de la boca de golpe.

—¡No, no, por supuesto que no! —exclamó, tal vez más alto de lo que debería. Se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin que pudiera controlarlas. Se rió de forma estridente—. Es  _otra_ persona.

—Ah, bien —suspiró Pinako, volviendo a sujetar la pipa entre los dientes con aire taciturno.

Alphonse se terminó su taza de chocolate caliente. Los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato, solamente acompañados por el acompasado murmullo de la lluvia.

De pronto, un grito quebró la templanza del ambiente. Alphonse se sobresaltó y se puso de pie. Pinako bajó la pipa y observó al suelo con mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué-qué fue eso? —preguntó Alphonse cuando el grito se repitió. Se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina para ver hacia la calle, pero ésta estaba vacía y empapada.

—Son los vecinos. Es una rutina casi diaria. Winry y yo hemos intentando saber qué pasa, pero nos han cerrado tantas veces la puerta contra las narices que hemos desistido completamente. Ella es demasiado sumisa y él… bueno, tiene problemas. Tranquilo, Al. Siéntate de nuevo.

—Pero…

—En casos como esos, es mejor no intervenir. Me consta que la vecina de enfrente ha llamado a la policía un par de veces, pero ni siquiera eso lo detiene —explicó sin lamentarse. Alphonse tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. El sabor del chocolate caliente se le había quedado impregnado en la garganta.

—Pero… ¿la está golpeando?

—Eso parece.

—¿A plena luz del día?

—Así es.

—¡Eso es tan…!

—Tranquilo, Alphonse, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Aunque te inmiscuyas, las cosas se repetirán una y otra vez! ¡Siéntate e ignóralos, no hay nada que puedas hacer!

Decepcionado e impresionado, Alphonse obedeció a regañadientes. Tomó el plato en donde quedaba un poco de pastel y se lo terminó con dos cucharadas, aunque el pan se le atragantó.

Hubo más gritos a lo largo de cinco minutos. Llantos, groserías y palabras. Aunque no tenia un oído demasiado bueno para saber con exactitud lo que estaban diciendo, le quedaba claro que se estaban insultando y reprochando cosas. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer lo mismo con sus oídos, pero no lo consiguió.

Como punto final, Pinako encendió el televisor y subió el volumen, algo que contribuyó a apagar por fin los gritos.

A las dos en punto, las clases del viernes terminaron oficialmente. Ling y Lan Fan se marcharon más rápido de lo que Edward fue capaz de ver, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, pero él se tomó su tiempo para meter los libros en la mochila y marcharse.

Por alguna extraña razón, no tenia ganas de llegar a casa. No era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando procuraba no encontrarse con Winry, sino que esta vez tenía la  _necesidad_ de no volver. Y en el fondo permanecía la estúpida esperanza de encontrarse con  _él._

Harto, metió bruscamente su lapicera entre un par de cuadernos y cerró la mochila. Tuvo el impulso de dejarse caer sobre la banca y quedarse ahí hasta que lo corrieran. Sentía que si se quedaba en la calle, haría una tontería (y la que más le pasaba por la cabeza era la de llamarle por teléfono). Además, estaba lloviendo.

Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hacer molinetes con sus dedos, estrujándolos de vez en cuando y haciendo que sus huesos chasquearan. Se estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ponerse así por una persona tan tonta como Mustang?

_No puedo esperar nada de alguien como él. Todo esto es enfermo…_

Pero si tan sólo pudiera verlo, hablar con él, darle a entender cómo se sentía. Preguntarle porqué demonios pretendía que le pusiera sus sentimientos en las manos para después estrujar su corazón de esa manera tan cruel. Posiblemente, Mustang, once años mayor que él, sabía cosas sobre la vida que él no y se sentía con el derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de un mocoso, pero sin compromisos.

Bastardo.

Edward se pasó la mano derecha por la frente, sintiendo retirándose una capa de sudor pegajoso de ella. Estaba más nervioso de lo que él mismo podía soportar. Se levantó de la silla y salió del salón de clases por fin. Los viernes, la escuela cerraba temprano. Había poca gente en los corredores y en las escaleras. Las aulas estaban completamente vacías.

Le parecía anormal que el mundo siguiera funcionando a pesar de que él se sentía estancado, pero también pensaba que era egoísta desear que las cosas se detuvieran solamente por él y sus circunstancias.

Estaba atrapado en la tela de araña y mientras más se agitara, más iba a enredarse.

_¡Maldito seas, Roy Mustang!_

Salió del colegio y caminó hacia la conocida parada de autobús. No iba a volver a casa: iría al centro comercial, gastaría su dinero en una buena taza de café y tal vez se perdería un rato en las tiendas de libros de segunda mano. Necesitaba distraerse y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Roy, que tenía la punta de la nariz adormecida por el penetrante olor de la tinta de su pluma, levantó el rostro y lo dejó caer automáticamente de nuevo al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Maes debajo del umbral de  _su_ puerta.

El hombre de ojos verdes detrás de gafas cuadradas levantó una mano con aires alegres, diciéndole Hola a todo el mundo como si fuera una concursante de belleza mientras caminaba dando saltitos hasta alcanzar la mesa de Roy, quien estampó su firma por millonésima vez en la parte inferior de un documento. Su mano punzaba. Estaba seguro de que Riza estaría orgullosa de él en caso de poder presenciar su agotamiento…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hughes? —preguntó al percatarse de la clase de cosas en las que estaba pensando. No quería comenzar a torturarse tan temprano con las memorias de su esposa, mucho menos en esa clase de sentidos que le traían a la mente un sinfín de recuerdos de las épocas en las que habían trabajado juntos.

—Venía a preguntarte si quieres ir a comer conmigo. Es mi hora de descanso, ¿sabes? Y en la mañana no tuve tiempo de disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que me envió Gracia porque tenía demasiado trabajo, pero ya lo he terminado. ¿Tú no? —preguntó, observando también por encima del hombro: de Breda, Falman, Havoc y Fuery se desprendía una nube de pesimismo y cansancio que comenzaba a llenar toda la habitación de mal humor.

Roy, quien no se percataba de las desgracias de los demás puesto que su propio malestar se lo impedía, estaba resguardado detrás del muro de su propia tensión.

—No, no hemos terminado, Hughes. Por eso es que te agradecería que salieras de mi oficina y nos dejaras seguir con nuestro trabajo en paz —masculló, masticando cada una de sus palabras como si se tratara de gomas de mascar sin sabor. Estaba salivando demasiado y el gusto metálico de eso contribuía a que detestara tener que abrir la boca para hablar.

Maes silbó, sin apiadarse. Se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio de Roy y cruzó piernas y brazos en actitud comprensiva.

—¿No dejaste a Berthold con  _la_ niñera ésta mañana? Te noto de pésimo humor. Generalmente, cuando lo ves, revoloteas como un colibrí enamorado en torno a tulipanes como si en vez de llover hubiera sol —rió por lo bajo, levantando una mano para sobarse la barba descuidada.

Las mejillas de Roy se pusieron rojas y sintió cómo lo invadía el pesimismo.

—Tenía clases hoy, así que no pudo cuidar a Berthold —explicó a regañadientes, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el documento que tenia que leer, aunque le resultó imposible—. Lo he dejado con Kate, ¿la recuerdas? Mi vieja acompañante de tragos en el Bar de Madame Christmas hace unos años.

—¿La de largo cabello negro?

—Sí.

—Vaya, con razón te vez tan desilusionado.

—No es que me moleste que una chica guapa cuide del niño, Hughes, todo lo contrario. Es bueno ver viejos rostros de vez en cuando —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras firmaba el documento sin haberlo leído por completo. Maes rió despectivamente por medio de su nariz.

—Pero a leguas se nota que esa no era la mejor de tus opciones, ¿no? ¿Estás decepcionado porque él no se hizo cargo, verdad? Es lógico.

—Hughes, hazme el favor de mantener la boca cerrada, ¿quieres? —masculló Roy, apretando su bolígrafo con más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba, puesto que Havoc y Falman habían dejado de trabajar en sus respectivas lecturas y mantenían la vista estática al frente, concentrándose en las palabras sueltas que podían escuchar de la conversación que mantenían sus superiores.

—Sí, claro… ¿no quieres encontrarte de nuevo con él?

—¡Ya basta! —pidió con los dientes apretados.

Havoc y Falman volvieron a prestar atención a sus asuntos.

—Pero de todas formas te veo un poco más tranquilo de lo que estabas el otro día en el elevador, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Y así me gusta! ¿Entonces no vienes conmigo a comer?

—No tengo tiempo, Hughes.

—Yo invito —insistió el hombre de anteojos.

—¡Qué no!

—Jefe, vaya, descanse un poco, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto —intervino Havoc repentinamente, sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dientes, levantando un folder amarillo que estaba lleno a rebosar de papeles impresos y sujetos con clips.

Roy entornó los ojos: no quería salir con Maes porque de alguna manera seguía apenado por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior en el elevador de la jefatura. Aunque sabia que las cosas ya estaban menos tensas entre ellos, no quería tener un nuevo arranque de ira que terminara en una discusión todavía más fuerte que aquella con su mejor amigo; ese era el motivo de que lo estuviera evitando tanto.

—Sí, señor —añadió Fuery, levantándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con un empujón del dedo—, no se preocupé por esto, haremos un esfuerzo para tenerlo todo terminado cuando usted vuelva. Vaya a comer.

—¿Por qué siento que quieren deshacerse de mí? —preguntó, convencido, levantándose de la silla mientras tomaba su cartera y su móvil y los guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después coger su abrigo de la percha cerca de la mesita de café.

—Es que así son más fáciles las cosas, jefe —se burló Havoc, expulsando por medio de la nariz un montón de humo gris que se extendió sobre su mesa como una nube de vapor.

Roy fingió no haber escuchado eso, aunque una vena molesta palpitó en su sien.

—Volveré pronto —advirtió.

—Tómese su tiempo —suplicaron los otros.

Hughes soltó una carcajada mientras salía de la oficina detrás de Roy, quien se ponía el abrigo con ademanes violentos mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

—Son buenos chicos, Roy —comentó Maes mientras picaba el botón para llamar el ascensor—, se preocupan por ti.

—Son bastante irreverentes —protestó Roy, encogiéndose de hombros: en el fondo, él mejor que nadie sabía lo buenos que eran sus chicos y lo mucho que se preocupaban por su bienestar, pero saberlo no le servía de nada en su situación, al contrario. Se sentía más y más hundido en el abismo—. ¿Vamos en el auto o prefieres algo más cercano?

—Había pensado en pasear un poco por el centro comercial para comprarle un regalo a mi suegro, ya que nos veremos en la noche. Te invito un frappé.

—¿Con éste frío?

—Y yo pensando que cada vez que hablas sobre tu niñera entras en calor —se burló Maes al mismo tiempo que la puerta de acero del elevador se abría, permitiéndoles el paso a su fresco interior.

Roy fingió reírse, aunque el asunto, en verdad, no tenía ninguna gracia.

 


	22. Una oportunidad

_Tal vez me estoy equivocando,_ pensó Edward mientras el traqueteo del autobús lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

Las conversaciones de las personas a su alrededor no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para apagar el ruido de sus pensamientos y eso lo estaba desesperando: ¿por qué demonios las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué había un nudo apretado palpitando al lado de su corazón? ¿Por qué las dudas le seguían carcomiendo el cerebro y sus pensamientos no hacían más que divagar en dirección de  _lo que sentía_ por Roy Mustang?

Bufó cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la parada más cercana al centro comercial y tuvo que levantarse, con la mochila columpiándose de uno de sus hombros y el ánimo por los suelos, para caminar detrás de un puñado de gente de gente que pretendía salir por la puerta eléctrica hacía la acera.

Después del largo trayecto, se dio cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era darse un tiempo para pensar y ya no estuvo tan seguro de querer estar en el Centro Comercial: tal vez lo mejor sería volver a sentarse y dejar que el autobús lo llevara a casa, en donde podría seguir pensando en soledad. En silencio. En donde podría recapacitar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Roy Mustang. Pero antes de darse cuenta, sus pies ya habían bajado los tres peldaños de hierro del transporte público y lo habían dejado en medio de una empapada y transitada calle, perdido bajo las gotas de lluvia, con el rostro vuelto hacia el centro comercial, que se imponía gigante delante de él.

Observó con ojos vacios los altos muros blancos durante un segundo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Debería de ir a casa, en donde podría poner su cabeza en orden. Pero de pronto fue demasiado tarde, pues el autobús se había ido y sería problemático esperar a un segundo bajo la lluvia, puesto que el techo de la parada ya estaba siendo acaparado por todas las personas que habían salido de sus trabajos, aprovechando la hora del descanso.

Caminó hacia la entrada del centro comercial, la cual se abrió apenas puso los pies sobre el sensor, pero no hubo bien entrado cuando sintió una mano pesada dejándose caer descuidadamente sobre su hombro derecho, provocándole una aguda sensación de dolor.

Levantó el rostro para observar a la persona que lo había interceptado, pero hubiera sido mejor ignorarlo y huir: no había esperado encontrarse con Ling Yao ahí. Lan Fan aguardando a sus espaldas.

—Hey, Edward —saludó el joven oriental, levantando la mano del hombro del chico rubio e hizo un gesto con ella a modo de saludo—, ¿vienes de compras, podemos acompañarte?

Y, antes de que pudiera terminar de abrir la boca para decir que no, Edward se vio interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido del estómago hambriento del chico de ojos rasgados.

Roy se sacudió las gotas de lluvia de la chaqueta apenas entraron al amplio vestíbulo del centro comercial. No había esperado que en los cinco minutos que habían hecho desde la jefatura de policía hasta ahí arreciara la lluvia.

Maes, a su lado, se limpiaba las gafas con un paño blanco.

—Primero tomemos algo caliente, ¿quieres? Gracia adora ese café de ahí, ¿lo ves? Es cómodo y venden postres deliciosos —comentó, echando a andar después de enganchar una de sus manos en el codo de Roy, tirando de él.

—No me gustan los dulces, Hughes, compórtate —amenazó, soltando su brazo de un tirón al ver que un grupo de jovencitas comenzaba a reír a su lado, con la mirada clavada en ellos.

—De acuerdo. Un café sin azúcar, como te gusta —prometió el hombre de gafas, levantando ambas manos en señal de resignación mientras seguían caminando.

La cafetería, en efecto, era pequeña, pero tenia dos pisos, el primero compuesto por el mostrador, tres mesas cuadradas rodeadas de banquillos blancos y pequeños y cubiertas por un mantel azul, además de las largas escaleras que llevaba al piso superior. El local estaba vacio a excepción de dos meseras, quienes parecieron reconocer a Hughes, puesto que lo saludaron con verdadera alegría al verlo entrar.

Roy se sintió escrutado cuando una de las chicas le ofreció la carta, por lo que fingió acomodarse mejor en el banquillo, aclarándose la garganta. Maes le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

—Deberías darte una nueva oportunidad —lo amonestó una vez la mesera se hubo retirado, brindándoles espacio para observar mejor la carta, que no contenía más que bebidas calientes, helados, pasteles y refrescos.

Roy contuvo las ganas de golpear con el pedazo de cartón forrado de terciopelo rojo la cara de su mejor amigo: ¿qué no se suponía que llevaba casi dos meses exigiéndole que se diera una oportunidad con Edward Elric? ¿Había cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente?

Además… no era como si Roy pudiera poner sus ojos en alguien más: su mente estaba ocupada únicamente por Riza y…

_Él._

Un espeso rubor le cubrió la cara al darse cuenta de que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en Edward como una opción de manera tan abierta, a pesar de todo... ¿le estaba teniendo consideraciones? ¿Cómo un conocido o como una posible pareja?

—Quiero un café americano, por favor —pidió Hughes, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al hacerle notar que la mesera había vuelto.

—Lo mismo —susurró sin fijarse, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

El sonido de la voz de Edward en la llamada del día anterior se le vino a la mente como si estuvieran hablando por teléfono en ese preciso momento. El recuerdo de sus labios apresados entre los suyos le acarició la boca como el roce de un trozo de nube.

Se avergonzó al pensar que su cara debía lucir estúpida mientras pensaba en esa clase de cosas. ¿Qué diría Maes? Pero su amigo no se había percatado de eso, pues estaba al pendiente de las personas que caminaban al lado de la pequeña cafetería, analizando cada uno de sus rostros mientras sujetaba su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

La mesera regresó con las tazas de café. El aroma que se desprendía de las tazas le recordó a Roy aquella noche que había compartido con Edward en la cocina de su casa después de enterarse de que el asesino de Riza estaba libre.

La sensación agonizante en la boca de su estómago le dijo que la bebida sería más amarga de lo normal.

—¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? —Preguntó, decepcionado, tomando la taza por la oreja de porcelana y empinándosela contra los labios, que se le quemaron al contacto del líquido caliente—, quiero volver al trabajo.

—Espera —pidió Maes, irguiéndose un poco más, intentando observar entre los huecos que dejaba la multitud al caminar a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Roy, bajando la taza y posándola en el platillo.

—Creí ver a tu niñera —contestó Hughes sin cuidado, sin darse cuenta del sobresalto que sufrió Roy—, estaba caminando entre los baños y esa tienda de CD's, acompañado de un chico, pero de pronto lo perdí. Es posible que lo haya confundido, pero no he visto a muchos chicos en Central usando esa clase de abrigos rojos y llevando el cabello largo sujeto en una trenza… ah —sonrió, observando a Roy—, estás pálido. Ahora estás rojo. ¡Tus orejas! ¡Hombre, sí que debe gustarte!

Mustang hizo el intento de negar con la cabeza, pero fue inútil al escuchar un chasquido de parte de los huesos de su cuello. Estaba tan tenso…

—¿Un chico, has dicho? —preguntó, intentando parecer desinteresado. Volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza de café. Volvió a quemarse los labios.

Hughes sonrió. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron detrás de sus gafas, por lo que a Roy le resultó difícil descifrar su verdadera expresión. Eso nunca le había gustado de Maes: era un hombre bueno, amable y leal, pero cuando se le metían ideas macabras a la cabeza, podía convertirse en todo un demonio.

—¿Preocupado? —preguntó sin cortesía, haciendo que su acompañante se ruborizara ésta vez desde la base del cuello hasta las raíces del cabello.

—¡Tal vez era su hermano! ¡Tiene un hermano! —informó, escandalizado, dando un golpe sobre la superficie de la mesa con la palma de la mano, provocando que un chorro de café de su taza manchara el mantel, pero no se dio por enterado a pesar de que varias personas le dirigieron una mirada acusadora y ambas meseras decidieron que no era lo suficientemente guapo como para no pedirle más propina de la cuenta por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No creo que fuera pariente suyo: tenía el cabello negro y ojos rasgados, posiblemente sea un ciudadano de Xing —aclaró Maes, bebiendo por primera vez de su taza. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mancha impregnando el mantel.

Roy, de pronto, sintió cierto vacío en el estómago.

Según él, Edward no tenía demasiados amigos. Parecía un chico bastante pegado de sí mismo y solitario, lo suficientemente soberbio como para querer estorbos a su lado, pero eras posible que estuviera equivocado, porque, de todas formas, ellos no se conocían lo suficiente… Al menos, todavía no se confiaban cuáles eran sus pasatiempos favoritos, programas de TV preferidos o colores elementales en la vestimenta… algo que Roy siempre recordaría de su relación con Riza, para su desgracia.

Consciente de que su cara debía expresar cierta frustración, estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar el azucarero y vaciar una cascada de dulce sobre su café, que se estaba enfriando. Removió el contenido de la taza con la cucharilla y observó la nube de espuma que se dibujó en él.

Los latidos desesperados de su corazón le parecían exagerados.

Fingiendo desinterés, comenzó a sortear con la mirada el mar de personas que andaban por delante de ellos, buscando algún destello dorado en medio de la multitud.

Edward apoyó la espalda en una columna de cemento cuando Ling quiso entrar a una tienda más.

Lan Fan, al igual que él, llevaba los brazos ocupados por bolsas y parecía cansada, pero no tenía los ánimos suficientes para decir nada, aunque Edward adivinaba que estaba pensando lo mismo que él: esa no era su idea de una tarde divertida.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —preguntó, observando por el cristal de la tienda a la que Ling había entrado cómo su compañero de clase pedía un paquete grande de dulces de color rojo brillante—. Creo que me he quedado sin dinero.

Lan Fan bufó, dejando caer al suelo de una vez por todas las cinco bolsas que sostenía con estoicismo.

—Pronto volveremos a Xing —dijo resueltamente—, así que quiere disfrutar un poco más de todo lo que ha conocido aquí.

Edward se sorprendió en contra de su voluntad. La forma en la que la chica había dicho las cosas le había hecho pensar que jamás los volvería a ver.

—¿No regresarán? —quiso saber, ocultando la presión que había nacido en su pecho: Ling y Lan Fan eran las únicas personas en el colegio con las que se relacionaba aparte de Alphonse. Y, aunque en apariencias se llevaran mal, le agradaban.

Suponía que, una vez que se marcharan a Xing, la vida se volvería muy simple y solitaria y se quedaría sin distracciones para no pensar más en Roy Mustang.

Lan Fan suspiró profundamente.

—Todo depende de lo que decida su padre.

—Vaya —fue lo único que Edward pudo decir ante la repentina seriedad de la chica, cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido.

Ling salió de la tienda después de varios segundos de silencio y los observó a ambos con cierta curiosidad. Edward, por primera vez en ese día, pudo notar la sombra de irritación que le cruzaba la cara, ¿cómo no se había percatado antes?

—¿Quién cargará esto? —preguntó Ling, poniéndole la nueva compra en los brazos a Edward antes de que pudiera responder que él no lo haría—. Esperen, quiero lavarme las manos: me quedaron un poco pegajosas después de ese helado —y se marchó con resolución a los servicios, que se encontraban justo al lado de ellos, semi ocultos por columnas y una alta pared de madera y cristal.

—Parece un poco deprimido —comentó mientras luchaba por desentumecer sus dedos, dejando en el suelo, como Lan Fan, algunas de las bolsas.

—No quiere marcharse —aclaró la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos—, en Xing no posee la misma libertad que aquí, en Central.

Y Edward hubiera asentido con la cabeza si en ese momento no se hubiera abierto un hueco entre el tumulto de personas que los rodeaban, permitiéndole ver la cafetería de enfrente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió el impulso de comenzar a comportarse estúpido para que Roy Mustang no se diera cuenta de que lo había visto, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si los ojos del color de la obsidiana del oficial de policía estaban clavados en él, desnudándolo completamente?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué sus piernas tenían que debilitarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Y ese calor que le inundaba el cuerpo entero?

Estaba avergonzado, sí. Pero también…

—Voy a lavarme las manos también —farfulló, abandonando las compras a los pies de Lan Fan y entrando al baño de hombres detrás de Ling.

La luz blanca del pequeño espacio le iluminó la cara, provocando que se sintiera deslumbrado. Ling no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que supuso que había decidido entrar a uno de los cubículos, algo que agradeció: su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y las manos le temblaban como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.

Caminó hacía los lavamanos y evitó por encima de todas las cosas observarse en el espejo. Abrió el grifo y se empapó las palmas de las manos para después restregarlas por su cara, sintiendo el agua fría aliviando el calor que se extendía desde su cuello hasta su frente.

Lo que había estado pensando en el colegio… lo que había estado meditando en el autobús… todo eso se abalanzó sobre él como un maremoto.

Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta. El estómago, vacío, le punzaba. ¿Tenía que ponerse nervioso solamente por verlo? Si Alphonse lo viera, seguro se reiría de él por perder el control de esa manera solamente por el influjo de una persona.

Intentó tranquilizarse.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y apoyó las manos en el borde del lavamanos.

Abrió el grifo nuevamente y ésta vez humedeció sólo las puntas de sus dedos para pasarlos después por sus párpados, combatiendo la irritación que sentía en los ojos.

Una de las tres puertas a sus espaldas se abrió. Ling apareció y se sorprendió al verlo ahí, pero le sonrió de manera lisonjera y se acercó a él. Edward levantó el rostro para observarlo por medio del espejo.

Su cara no lucía extraña, detalle que agradeció, pero sus ojos… en ellos había un vacio mortal.

—Estás pálido, Edward, ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó Ling mientras rociaba en la palma de su mano un montón de jabón liquido verde del dispensario.

—No —mintió Edward, tomando una toalla de papel del depósito colocado a un costado para secarse las manos.

Ling sonrió.

—Podemos irnos —propuso, enjuagándose la espuma de las manos con rapidez—, pero eso no será divertido. Hay muchas cosas aquí que aún no he visto.

Edward, por un segundo, se olvidó de la presión que había en su pecho para centrarse en el hecho de que Ling y Lan Fan se marcharían de Ciudad Central y era posible que no volvieran a verse en demasiado tiempo. Ese también era un motivo para deprimirse.

—Lan Fan me ha dicho que volverás a Xing —comentó, recargándose en la pared blanca del baño. Ling ensanchó su sonrisa. Su rostro no mostraba más que fastidio.

—Sí. El próximo miércoles. El lunes y el martes no iré al colegio para empacar, así que me temo que ésta será la última vez que nos veamos: en honor a eso, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, ahora que podemos —añadió, observando la puerta, obviamente pensando en su eterna acompañante.

Edward, que llevaba un buen rato planteándose la posibilidad de marcharse del Centro Comercial, tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos para no parecer desinteresado en el próximo viaje de sus amigos.

_Amigos, ¿no?_

¿Por qué era más fácil para él poner a Ling, Lan Fan… y Winry en la categoría de amigos mientras que con Roy tenía tantos problemas para decidirse?

—De acuerdo —respondió, comprometiéndose.

Las manos volvieron a temblarle. Su mente era un caos total y su cuerpo parecía responder a eso con temblores y sacudidas involuntarias.

Ling hizo un gesto de triunfo con el puño y después le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la salida del servicio de varones, en donde los esperaba Lan Fan, un tanto irritada. Ling le regaló una sonrisa zurumbática y eso fue suficiente para aplacarla, como siempre.

Edward, por otro lado, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no girar el rostro en dirección del sitio en donde había visto a Roy… pero las ganas fueron suficientes como para no poder contenerse y terminar rindiéndose.

Parpadeando, torció el cuello lo mínimo que pudo, observando por encima de la manga amarilla de su acompañante, pero el número de personas había aumentado, por lo que apenas podía ver la cafetería en donde Mustang había estado sentado.

Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Una vez que hubieron levantado todas las bolsas de compra de Ling (pagadas al menos en un sesenta por ciento con dinero de Edward y Lan Fan), caminaron en dirección contraria a la de los demás, atraídos por el superficial aroma proveniente de los restaurantes.

Edward pensó en desembarazarse del abrazo de Ling y observar por encima del hombro como si se tratara de una casualidad, pero sus instintos de sobrevivencia le dijeron por enésima vez que eso no sería lo correcto, puesto que quedaría completamente exhibido delante de Mustang, pero justo cuando sus diatribas estaban finalizando de una vez por todas, una mano conocida lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, de la misma forma como lo había hecho en el interior de un auto días atrás.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca cuando sintió la alta presencia a sus espaldas. Ésta vez no podía tener dudas.

—Ah, ¿pasa algo, Edward, te metiste en problemas? —preguntó Ling, quien fue más rápido en observar. Su brazo se deslizó por el hombro de Edward, liberándolo por fin, permitiéndole encarar a quien aun lo sujetaba de la muñeca.

Ahora que estaban de frente, Edward creyó que su nerviosismo había disminuido, pues su cara no enrojeció, pero el latido de su corazón alertándolo de que Roy Mustang estaba cerca aumentó y fue tan molesto como un ataque de hipo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Mustang? —preguntó, dejando que sus emociones pasaran desapercibida. Estaba en medio de uno de esos momentos en los que su boca tomaba el mando de la situación sin dejarle espacio para pensar.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras y su expresión fue la misma de alguien que acaba de recibir una bofetada.

Maes estaba a pocos pasos de él. Con sus uniformes de policía, atraían ciertas miradas.

—Pero qué grosero: sólo me acerqué para decir hola —aclaró Roy, aflojando el agarre en la muñeca de Edward.

Los ojos de Ling y Lan Fan estaban alertas puestos sobre él, pero al percatarse de que Edward lo conocía por el tono de la breve plática, se relajaron un tanto.

Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron rojas. Pareció no saber qué decir. Sus brazos cayeron exánimes a ambos lados de su cuerpo y clavó la vista en el suelo, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar un par de veces.

—Si ya lo has dicho, entonces, adiós —terminó, intentando girar sobre los talones para seguir su camino, pero algo en su cuerpo no le respondía demasiado bien: ojalá Mustang se percatara de eso, lo tomara de nuevo del brazo y se lo llevara a un sitio en donde pudieran hablar a solas.

—Espera —pidió Roy con voz apagada.

Su cara estaba un poco tornasolada por la luz del sol que la iluminaba y sus mejillas eran del color de cerezas. Edward pocas veces lo había visto así, por lo que se preguntó si tendría fiebre, algo que en esa época del año era muy común… ¿los oficiales de policía también se enfermaban de gripe?

Él y sus cuestionamientos estúpidos con respecto a Roy Mustang.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

Se percató de que su brazo estaba innecesariamente cerca del de Ling, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia su costado derecho, movimiento que Roy siguió por reflejo.

—Hablar, necesitamos hablar —dijo con nerviosismo.

El cuerpo de Edward languideció ante el sonido de su voz como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Edward? —interrumpió Ling.

—Ah, de acuerdo —terminó aceptando. Aunque no era como si fuera a negarse desde un principio, por lo que ésta vez encaró a Ling y Lan Fan para decirles que se marchaba.

—Ah, ¿seguro? —Preguntó el joven asiático—, no sabía que conocías a un par de policías, ¿estarás bien?

—Sí —se despidió, dando dos pasos hacia Roy— y, bueno… espero que todo te vaya bien en Xing. Hasta luego.

—Adiós —respondieron Ling y Lan Fan al unísono, desubicados ante el repentino cambio de situación, alejándose de ellos a paso lento, como si esperaran que cambiara de opinión. .

Edward se sintió un poco avergonzado por dejarlos ir sin decir nada más, pero algo en su pecho le suplicaba que no dejara marchar a Roy ahora que tenían la oportunidad de estar cerca. Y, de hecho, algo en su pecho también le suplicaba que fueran a un lugar más privado y se observaran el uno al otro hasta aprenderse la más mínima marca facial de memoria, así como recordaba las cicatrices que le marcaban el pecho desnudo…

Encaro a Roy nuevamente y se miraron un par de segundos, antes de padecer el común rubor de sus encuentros y de que alguno de los dos decidiera romper el hielo ahora que estaban  _solos…_

Maes se aclaró la garganta con mucho ruido para recordarles que él seguía ahí. Cuando lo miraron, no hizo más que despedirse con las manos.

—Voy a comprar ese regalo, Roy, nos vemos en el trabajo. Ah, Edward, cuida de él, es un poco torpe, creo que a estas alturas ya debes haberlo notado…

—¡Hughes! —exclamó Roy, avergonzado: se sentía torpe, sí, demasiado.

Maes se marchó y ellos se quedaron en medio de la concurrencia del centro comercial, embadurnados del ruido externo, silentes interiormente, concentrados únicamente en una cosa: estaban juntos. Juntos, solos y sin Berthold. Como cuando hablaban por teléfono, pero en ésta ocasión a un nivel más personal.

El mismo calor y la misma ansiedad los invadieron.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó Edward, quien en un principio pensó en preguntar por el niño, pero se contuvo porque no quería que Roy se inclinara hacia una conversación sobre Berthold: en ese momento, Edward no era la niñera del pequeño.

—Ah, bien —comenzó Roy, quien no se sentía cómodo hablando en un sitio tan abierto—, la verdad es que no tengo algo específico de lo que quiera hablar contigo, mi principal motivo para interceptarte en verdad era decirte hola. Pero ya que estamos aquí, pensé que podríamos tener una conversación más larga. Lo único que lamento de esto es que hayas tenido que abandonar la compañía de tus amigos.

—Está bien, no hay problema — _al menos eso es lo que espero._

Roy miró hacia un costado, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en el imparable movimiento de sus manos.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó, pensando que eso sería lo correcto para sostener una charla: sentarse, compartir alguna bebida, tener una mesa entre ambos, porque si no terminaría saltándole encima.

—No, gracias.

_Buena respuesta, niñera._

—Entonces, podemos sentarnos en algún lugar. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo van las cosas en la escuela? —propuso Roy, caminando hacia su costado derecho, en donde había una zona de descanso adornada con altas palmeras artificiales.

—Prefiero que me hables de Berthold —se sinceró Edward, aceptando que era un tema mil veces mejor antes que ponerse a hablar con un adulto sobre la universidad, esa clase de cosas eran las que Hohenheim preguntaba cada vez que estaba de visita—. ¿Cómo te fue con el asunto de encontrar a alguien más que cuidara de él?

Roy se decepcionó.

—Bien, tuve qué hacer muchas llamadas y recordarles a muchas personas quién era, pero al final siempre hay alguien que te recuerda aunque tú no lo hagas, así que… creo que él está bien —respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una banca de madera.

Edward se acomodó a su lado, a un palmo de distancia, permitiéndole sentir el calor emanado de su cuerpo. Sonrojado, se dio cuenta de que ahora se sentía más tranquilo, acompañado por la persona que le provocaba desvelos y no por sus amigos, a pesar de que estos fueran a mudarse dentro de pocos días. Posiblemente debía ordenar sus prioridades sociales.

Pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que él.

—Qué bien. Lamento no haberte llamado antes para informarte que mi hermano no tenia clases: se emocionó cuando se enteró de que podría ver a Berthold de nuevo —le contó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba revelando su desesperación al saber que otra persona se haría cargo del niño.

Roy sonrió.

—Si en éste momento estuvieras cuidando a Berthold, no nos hubiéramos encontrado —comentó con verdadera diversión: si tan sólo pudiera hablarle acerca del sobresalto que había padecido cuando Maes le había dicho que lo había visto caminando por ahí con otra persona…—. Aunque, tal vez, si tu hermano se hubiera hecho cargo de él, podría haberte visto en tu casa.

—Sí.

—Siento que la manera en la que nos encontramos no es la correcta, porque siempre es por casualidad: yo necesito que alguien cuide del niño y te llamo…

—Tú siempre me llamas.

—…O nos topamos en las paradas de autobús, pero nunca es por voluntad propia…

—¿Por qué tendría que ser por voluntad propia, Mustang? —preguntó Edward, desconcertado, girando el rostro para observarlo. No se había percatado de que estaban ridículamente cerca. El aliento de Roy le golpeó la nariz.

—¿No sería más simple de esa manera?

Las manos de ambos estaban más cerca que sus rostros.

—¿Por qué debería ser fácil, Mustang?

Roy tocó con la punta de uno de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Edward, a manera de invitación.

—Porque las cosas fáciles son siempre mejores. Menos problemáticas.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir, Mustang? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta debido a la sensación de la piel de la mano de Roy unida a la suya.

Quería sentir más.

Su cuerpo estaba volviéndose loco.

Hacía tanto calor.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Quiso entrelazar sus dedos con los de Roy, pero la idea le pareció ridícula.

_Habla más._

_Lléname con el sonido de tu voz._

_¡Estoy enloqueciendo sólo con tenerte cerca!_

Y, de pronto, Roy se alejó de él, levantándose para sentarse más lejos a pesar de compartir la misma banca.

Edward sintió frío. Así de necesitado debía de estar.

—Nada en particular —respondió Roy, regalándole una mirada perdida que lo sumergió más en la confusión—, estoy pensando en lo complicadas que son las cosas entre nosotros en éste preciso momento a pesar de que estamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y supiéramos todo el uno sobre el otro, pero la realidad es muy diferente, ¿no es así?: tú eres la niñera ocasional de mi hijo y yo soy un hombre problema que no sabe cómo hacer las cosas y necesita colgarse del cuello de los demás para sobrevivir. Hace cinco meses, ésta conversación me hubiera parecido imposible.

»Hace cinco meses tenía esposa.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor similar a la de alguien a quien acaban de machucarle la mano con una puerta: cualquiera que fuera el rumbo que hubiera estado esperando para su conversación con Mustang, no era ese.

_Su esposa._

¿Por qué esas dos palabras le provocaban esa sensación de vacío en el estómago?

Hubiera sido mejor marcharse con Ling y Lan Fan si para Roy sólo era… la niñera ocasional de su hijo.

Su rostro se ensombreció y Roy pareció percatarse de eso, porque rompió cualquier clase de contacto físico y visual con él. El ruido a su alrededor perdió volumen de pronto y en el universo sólo se encontraron ellos, llevando sobre los hombros sus problemas como si fueran Atlas cargando al Mundo.

—Y hace cinco meses también me consideraba un hombre cuerdo —siguió, sin levantar el rostro, con la vista clavada en sus rodillas, intentando no perder el hilo de sus palabras—: ahora me siento perdido y estoy cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez.

_Creo que debo irme a casa_ pensó Edward, sin atreverse a ponerlo en palabras, aunque su intención fue la de ponerse en pie y dejar a Mustang con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta. No tenia ganas de hablar sobre su esposa. Mucho menos por los sentimientos que  _aún_  tenía por su esposa.

Y, de pronto, el temor lo atenazó contra un muro invisible: ¿por qué demonios lo había besado? ¿Por qué demonios le había permitido sentir algo por él si su corazón le pertenecía por completo a otra persona?

A pesar de eso, no creía que Mustang estuviera jugando con él: ¿quién tendría el estómago suficiente para manchar la memoria de su esposa sólo para pasar un buen rato?

—Suele suceder —fue lo único que pudo decir con la voz algo temblorosa. Él también cometía estupideces: estar ahí, con él, escuchándolo, era una de las mismas.

—Pero, quiero dejar esto en claro: en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la mente faltarle al respeto a ella y mucho menos a ti con mis acciones. Solamente estoy perdido dentro de mi propia mente.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Sentía como si acabara de tragarse un limón entero.

—Lo sé —murmuró con dificultad—, es decir:  _creo_ saberlo.

—Bien —aceptó Roy, contento de que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas ahora que estaba hablando sobre lo que le preocupaba—, la pregunta que quiero hacerte es: ¿me darías una oportunidad?

 


	23. Obsesión

—Ve a hablar con él —dijo Maes, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando las manos en la mesa, con los ojos fijos en el azucarero. Roy no levantó la vista al escucharlo y tampoco le dio señal de haberlo hecho, por lo que Maes insistió sin temer represalias—. Que se encuentren en un sitio como éste no debe ser casualidad: puede ser una señal. Roy, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo.

Roy hizo una mueca de amargura con los labios, dándose cuenta de que no podría fingir durante más tiempo que no le estaba prestando atención. Se acomodó en la silla y respiró hondo.

De todas formas, no tenía idea de qué palabras debía decir para expresar las cosas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

—Esto es horrible —susurró por fin, levantando la cara y viendo el rostro de Maes, cuyos ojos verdes estaban ocultos tras el destello del cristal de sus gafas—. ¿A qué estoy jugando, eh? No puedo hacerle esto.

—Es un chico joven —intervino Hughes, no permitiéndole perderse en su melancolía—, estoy seguro de que comprende por lo que estás pasando. Por otro lado, siento que también está atraído por ti.

—Estoy hablando de Riza —cortó Roy, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación al mencionar el nombre de su esposa en voz alta. A veces, lo evitaba con todas sus fuerzas sólo para no sentir esa punzada de dolor que lo golpeaba en el pecho cada vez que se acordaba de ella. Pero ahora tenía que mencionarla, sólo para que Maes entendiera—. Ella ya no está a mi lado —dijo, porque no tuvo el valor suficiente para decir "ella está muerta"—, pero nuestro hijo sí. Y yo no me estoy preocupando por él, sino por mi propia vida y mi salud mental. A veces creo que todo esto es una pesadilla y que voy a despertar al día siguiente y ella me llamará por teléfono, como hacía diario, para hablarme de cómo están el niño y ella. Luego, intentará que yo hable con Berthold y yo me negaré, porque nunca he sabido como ser un buen padre para el niño… —se detuvo para suspirar.

Maes tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Él se imaginaba lo mal que Roy debía estar sobrellevando la situación. Y no creía estar cooperando para que las cosas fueran mejor.

Suspiró también.

Una de las meseras se acercó con la cafetera de acero inoxidable, pretendiendo llenarles de nuevo las tazas de café humeante, pero Maes la detuvo con un gesto de la mano al verla por el rabillo del ojo. Ella regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Roy, Riza ya no está. Y es imposible que regrese —dijo con sutileza, hablándole a su mejor amigo como lo hacía con su pequeña Elicia: sin perder la calma, paciente. Con cariño.

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó Roy, provocando que la misma mesera de antes se sobresaltara, así como lo hizo él mismo—. ¡Sé que es imposible que ella regrese! ¡No tienes qué decírmelo!

Maes hizo ademán de estirar la mano por encima de la mesa para darle unas palmadas de apoyo en el brazo, pero se contuvo, dándose cuenta de que Roy estaba demasiado exaltado y era posible que su gesto le molestara aun más.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y observó su taza vacía: tal vez hubiera sido bueno dejar que la mesera las llenara otra vez, pero sería indiscreto de su parte pedirle que volviera, ahora que Roy tenía los ojos rojos y temblaba como si estuviera desnudo en un paraje nevado. Posiblemente pensaba que Maes estaba desvistiendo sus sentimientos sin conmiseración y se sentía expuesto.

—Lo siento —susurró, pensando al mismo tiempo en demasiadas cosas.

Guardaron silencio largo tiempo, las meseras desaparecieron en el piso superior del establecimiento, a lo mejor por educación al percatarse de que estaban discutiendo, y los ánimos de ambos comenzaron a aplacarse.

Roy pareció más tranquilo después de que Maes se disculpara. Por la comisura del ojo, observaba el sitio en donde creía que estaba Edward, acompañado de otra persona. Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que la situación lo incomodaba más de lo necesario.

—Soy once años mayor que él —comentó sin saber qué más decir—. Acabo de enviudar —masculló sin poder reprimir esa frase en su mente—. Los dos somos hombres —terminó.

Esas tres afirmaciones comenzaban a volverlo loco. Maes, por otro lado, sólo sonrió con cierta sorpresa.

—Es mayor de edad, ¿no? Y no te importó que fueran dos hombres la primera vez que…

—¡Cállate!

—…Se besaron —terminó Maes con cinismo, jugando con su tenedor. Había terminado de comer antes de que la charla con Roy llegara a esos extremos.

—Hay algo mal en mí, estoy seguro —blofeó Roy, negando con la cabeza y observando en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando una ruta de huida. Pero ahí donde fuera, sabia que Maes lo encontraría con sus aseveraciones.

—¡No hay nada malo contigo, no seas estúpido! —prorrumpió Maes, molesto. Aunque sabía que el comportamiento de Roy no había sido el mas normal durante los últimos meses, tenia montones de argumentos para justificarlo, por lo que no le parecía justo que él mismo tuviera que criticarse de semejante manera sólo por buscar un bálsamo que le sanara las heridas—. ¡Lo único que yo sé es que en estos momentos yo no puedo ayudarte como quisiera! ¡Y créeme que lo daría todo para que volvieras a ser el mismo chico que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo cuando los dos estábamos en la academia, pero lamentablemente nada de lo que yo haga puede devolverte a Riza, que también era mi amiga! ¡No eres el único que está pasando malos ratos, Roy, piensa también en Berthold y en todos los que la conocimos! ¡Basta de ser egoísta!

Roy hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero Maes lo sujetó a tiempo del brazo, para obligarlo a mantenerse sentado.

—¡No estoy siendo egoísta! —siseó Roy, apretando los dientes y masticando cada una de sus palabras mientras las dejaba salir.

Maes agachó la cara a sabiendas de que no había empleado la palabra correcta.

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un crío y de tener estos ataques de ira que no te llevan a ningún lado! ¡Sólo estás lastimándote! —masculló, intentando serenarse: varias personas los observaban de reojo y no le pareció correcto dar espectáculos, pues ambos llevaban el uniforme y, a pesar de ser su descanso, estaban en horas de trabajo—. Ve, búscalo y dile que te dé una oportunidad y ya olvídate de todo lo malo que estás sintiendo, por lo que más quieras. No hay nada malo en ti. Esto sólo es un cambio. Y si no estás seguro, sólo conviértete en su amigo. Con eso basta: a su lado, pareces tranquilo.

Roy apretó los labios, molesto. Incómodo. Y, por más que luchó, no consiguió olvidar y alejar de sus labios las palabras que le vinieron a la mente, a manera de gancho al hígado contra Maes Hughes.

—Lo único que quiero preguntarte es cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar y quien hubiera desaparecido fuera Gracia… —susurró.

La mano de Maes se cerró con más fuerza en su brazo, provocándole un agudo dolor, mientras ambos hacían un intento sobrehumano para serenarse.

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Roy, porque… —pero, afortunadamente, la atención de Roy estaba fija ahora en un punto ubicado a su costado. Y observaba dolorosamente ese sitio, casi sin parpadear.

Edward estaba anonadado.

Su cara había adquirido el color carmesí de una manzana. Los labios le temblaban como si estuviera luchando por callarse una frase inesperada y se apretaba con fuerza los dedos de las manos.

—¿Una… oportunidad? —Preguntó, haciendo un gesto de desconocimiento con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo una oportunidad? —tartamudeó.

Roy cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. El corazón le estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza y podía sentirlo en la garganta. Tenía las manos heladas. ¿Cuál era la manera más fácil de explicar lo que necesitaba? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

—Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi… — _¿qué?_ Incluso utilizando las palabras correctas, se daba cuenta de que la propuesta sonaba increíble e inverosímil _—._ Mi… ¿enserio no lo entiendes? —Preguntó, en verdad desesperado—. Quiero estar contigo. Juntos. Me atraes. Gustas. Me gustas —dijo con un hilo de voz y, por un momento, temió que Edward no lo hubiera oído.

Pero, por la expresión de su rostro, por supuesto que lo había hecho: estaba rojo hasta las raíces del pelo y era como si acabara de ver a un monstruo saliendo por la boca de su acompañante.

Abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, sin saber qué decir. Observó por encima del hombro como si buscara el apoyo moral de alguien a sus espaldas. Después, vio los ojos de Roy con cierto grado de necesidad.

—¡No tienes que responder ahora! —se apresuró a añadir—. Mejor dicho, no tienes que responder nada. Sólo era algo que quería sacar de mi cabeza y, dadas las circunstancias en las que generalmente nos relacionamos, creí que sería lo mismo de tu parte. Lo siento.

Edward abrió la boca de nuevo y la cerró otra vez. Sus piernas temblaban como si fuera a levantarse de la banca y a echarse a correr. De pronto, el sonido de las voces de quienes caminaban a su alrededor se incrementó como un zumbido penetrando en sus oídos.

Roy temió que fuera a huir. Pensó que lo que acababa de decir no era algo que un chico pudiera escuchar todos los días así que estaría bien si en ese momento decidiera marcharse, pero, de la misma forma sorpresiva en la que todas sus reacciones se producían, Edward se relajó por completo, permitiendo que sus músculos perdieran tensión. Roy casi se espantó al creer que es significaba que recibiría una respuesta inmediata.

Pero no fue así.

—Mustang —susurró Edward con voz ronca—, tu esposa acaba de morir. No puedes sólo interceptarme y decir esa clase de cosas sin ponerte a pensar en eso. Estás confundido, lo has dejado claro en casi todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido. Y no soy el hombre con el que deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo ahora. Deberías ir con Berthold —dijo, levantándose de la banca.

—¡Es que no entiendes! —exclamó Roy, desesperado, poniéndose en pie también y apresurándose a sujetar el brazo de Edward con fuerza para que no se marchara. Algunas personas se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo de un policía deteniendo a un joven al tirarle del brazo—. ¡No hay un solo momento del día en que no piense en eso! Pero…

—Adiós, Mustang —murmuró Edward, soltándose del fuerte agarre de la mano de Roy y apresurándose a perderse entre la gente, deseando mirar por encima del hombro, pero luchando para no hacerlo.

Roy se quedó paralizado en su sitio, observando como la larga trenza dorada se alejaba. El calor que se había plasmado en su mano al tocar el brazo de Edward comenzaba a desaparecer, así como la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la casa, el aroma la comida recién hecha lo recibió y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que su estómago despertaba al primer estimulo, sintió que no podría ingerir nada sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

Estaba tan sorprendido y dolido por sus propios sentimientos, que creyó que lo mejor sería subir a su habitación, intentando no hacer ruido para que Alphonse no lo descubriera, y quedarse encerrado hasta que le ganara el cansancio, que era bastante, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa actitud sólo preocuparía a su hermano menor y optó por dejar la mochila en el recibidor, como siempre, quitarse el abrigo y arrojarlo a la percha y caminar hacia la cocina, en donde su hermano ponía la mesa.

—¡Hola! —Saludó Alphonse, contento al verlo—, ¿puedes pasarme los tenedores? —preguntó, señalando el cajón al lado del que Edward acababa de pasar.

Edward abrió el cajón sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó dos tenedores, al igual que dos cuchillos. La cocina olía a filetes. Le pasó los cubiertos a Alphonse, quien los acomodó al lado de los platos, y se sentó en su silla favorita, dejando que su hermano terminara de trabajar.

No se sentía nada bien.

—¿Fuiste a casa de la abuelita? —preguntó desanimado. Alphonse no pareció percatarse del depresivo tono de su voz.

—Sí. Estuve con ella toda la mañana —respondió mientras servía los platos: Edward no se había equivocado, comerían filete, salchichas y puré de papa—. También fuimos de compras, así que aproveché y traje cosas para la casa.

—Ah, perfecto —murmuró Edward mientras Alphonse le llenaba el plato. Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a cortar la carne, aunque no tenía ánimos para comer.

Alphonse se sentó enfrente de él después de llenar los vasos con soda.

—Pero no todo fue bueno hoy —continuó, sin prestarle atención a su comida y mostrándose sombrío. Edward se sintió identificado con sus palabras mientras se metía un trozo de pan a la boca—. Los nuevos vecinos de Winry tienen problemas y no los solucionan de buena manera.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Edward con la boca llena.

—Estaban peleando —suspiró Alphonse, observando el techo— y se golpeaban. La abuelita no me dejó intervenir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no debías intervenir, Al, debiste llamarme a mí y yo hubiera…! —Exclamó, pero Alphonse lo interrumpió:

—Llamé a la policía —dijo. Edward sintió que se atragantaba—, pero sólo dije que había visto algo sospechoso en la calle y que quería que alguien patrullara. Cuando me marché, no escuché nada más. La abuelita Pinako también me dijo que no me inmiscuyera.

—Tiene razón. Puedes meterte en problemas y si te lastimarán, ten por seguro que no me quedaría quieto —señaló, soltando el tenedor sobre el plato, produciendo un sonido metálico. Que Alphonse mencionara a la policía lo había desanimado todavía más, pues había deseado poder distraerse con la plática y olvidarse de su encuentro con Mustang.

—Lo sé, pero… —Edward siseó para callarlo, pero Alphonse no le hizo caso— es difícil pensar que en verdad hay hombres que se aprovechen de esa manera de las mujeres. Nuestro padre nunca le hubiera hecho algo así a mamá.

Edward sintió que la ira lo invadía y eso fue bueno, pues por fin pudo olvidarse de la sensación asfixiante que Roy le había dejado en el pecho.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ten por seguro que yo lo hubiera matado, así que ni siquiera lo pienses —advirtió, tomando su tenedor y encajándolo con fuerza en las salchichas de su plato—. Además, hizo suficiente al abandonarla cuando ella estaba enferma.

—¡Él no lo sabía! —defendió Alphonse, levantándose de la mesa, azotando las manos a ambos lados de su plato. Edward se sobresaltó—, ¡si te sentaras a escucharlo de vez en cuando sabrías que él no tenía idea de que mamá estaba enferma! ¡De haberlo sabido, jamás la hubiera dejado!

—¡Pero lo hizo! ¡Y no tenía motivos para marcharse! ¡Mentir diciendo que se hubiera quedado a su lado al saber que estaba enferma no es justificación, Alphonse! —exclamó, levantándose y marchándose de la cocina más rápido de lo que tardó en pensar que lo haría.

Escuchó a Alphonse decir una palabrota mientras subía a toda prisa la escalera, pretendiendo encerrarse en su habitación. Se arrepintió de su ataque de furia porque sabía que las cosas que Hohenheim había hecho en el pasado no eran el verdadero motivo de su desbalance emocional.

Entró en su recámara y aprovechó para azotar la puerta, aún sin tener verdaderos deseos, sólo para recalcar su molestia y falta de ganas de arreglar las cosas. Se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo, y cerró los ojos, deseando quedarse dormido para no tener qué pensar, pero estaba tan molesto, confundido y ansioso que le fue imposible poder descansar sin ponerse a considerar todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde la mudanza de Ling y Lan Fan, que eran las únicas personas con las que solía hablar en la escuela aparte de Alphonse, y la confesión de Mustang, que desde un principio nunca creyó posible, pero ahí estaba, taladrándole el cerebro y haciéndole sentirse la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Giró sobre su costado para ponerse boca arriba y estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Eso lo hizo sentir todavía más tonto.

¿Cómo demonios había pensado Mustang qué podría  _darle una respuesta_  inmediatamente? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle algo así de repente? Llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, dos o tres meses en los que habían estado conviviendo de maneras irregulares y habían compartido momentos significativos, pero forzados e indefinidos.

Y era cierto que Edward tenía sentimientos por él, pero en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar que fueran más allá de una simple atracción, un gusto, como había dicho el mismo Mustang. Pero eso era incorrecto, no porque los dos fueran hombres o porque Roy fuera muchísimo mayor que él, sino porque el hombre acababa de enviudar y parecía amar a su esposa muchísimo, además de tener la responsabilidad de un hijo pequeño, entonces, Edward sentía que no podía tener ninguna clase de esperanza.

Tampoco se imaginaba cómo reaccionarían Alphonse, Winry o Pinako si se enteraran de una posible relación entre él y otro hombre y eso lo ponía nervioso, porque, desde la muerte de Trisha, la relación que tenía con esas personas era para él lo más importante, incluso por encima de sus propias necesidades.

Por otro lado, él sentía que se había estado engañando durante años, pues desde la secundaria, cuando tenía clases de gimnasia, se daba cuenta de que le gustaba perder el tiempo fingiendo que se acomodaba las calcetas o que se ataba las agujetas para poder ver cómo sus compañeros de clase se sacaban las camisetas sudadas y se metían a las duchas. Luego, pasaba horas en casa, encerrado, intentando convencerse de que eso era normal, pues estaba entrando a la pubertad. Nunca había sido capaz de ver la parte "normal" en todo aquello, pues en el fondo siempre había estado culpándose.

Pero incluso ahora se sorprendía a veces observando más de la cuenta a los hombres que estaban a su alrededor, siguiendo con los ojos la forma de sus músculos o intentando olvidar el sonido grave y ronco de su voz.

Luego, cuando Winry los visitaba, se esforzaba al máximo en prendarse del aroma dulce que despedía su cuerpo, en fijarse en lo largo de su cabello y en la curva de su pecho o sus caderas, pero últimamente se daba cuenta de que había alcanzado el limite de la tolerancia con sus propios deseos y ella se había convertido en su amiga, su hermana, por lo que ya no servía de nada intentar convencerse de que la quería en un sentido romántico, pues ya sabía que no era así.

En cambio las emociones que tenía por Roy Mustang…

Últimamente, no podía dormir pensando en él. En cómo se sentirían sus brazos alrededor de él o cómo sería si pudiera tocar sus manos, entrelazar sus dedos, responder a uno de sus estúpidos besos.

Recordaba mucho su olor y también el timbre de su voz. La textura de sus labios… lo extraño que se sentía cuando lo sujetaba del brazo para impedirle abandonar sus extraños ratos juntos.

Y supo que Winry y Alphonse habían tenido razón en un principio al dudar de él y de sus intenciones con Mustang, pues éste desde el primer momento le había despertado un sentimiento profundo y desconocido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se preguntó si Winry siempre habría dudado de él y sus verdaderos propósitos con ella. Dudó que Alphonse no se hubiera percatado ya de sus sentimientos, pues de lo contrario no le haría tantas preguntas cargadas de indirectas. Y él era el único tonto que apenas comenzaba a aceptarse y a conocerse, aunque tampoco era una situación que pudiera tomar a la ligera, menos en la situación en la que Mustang se encontraba.

Y Mustang… ¿por qué demonios había empezado a flirtearle? ¿Sólo era estúpido o le mentía al decir que no estaba jugando con él? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos propósitos? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

De nuevo, pensó que Roy tenía que estar MUY confundido debido a la muerte de su esposa al cometer una tontería tan grande como declarársele. Creía que Hohenheim, a pesar de todo, nunca hubiera cometido esa clase de locura.

Oh, pero… todo lo que había estado pensando esa mañana y en días pasados le dejaba en claro que su situación no podía darse completamente por perdida. Roy tenía razón al decir que las cosas fáciles son mejores, aparentemente.

Roy terminó con eficiencia su trabajo esa tarde. No respondió preguntas y tampoco las formuló, por lo que los demás dieron por sentado que no estaba de humor para mantener una conversación, así que el trabajo fue ameno hasta que terminó.

Agradecía sumamente la cooperación de su equipo ante su situación, aunque la forma en la que Maes lo había llamado egoísta esa tarde pululó por su cabeza de manera irritante. Debía dejar de aprovecharse de la disposición de sus hombres y comenzar a ser el mismo de antes, pero el viejo Roy se había convertido en una especie de sueño distante, una clase de  _de ja vú_ que sólo aparecía cuando  _no_ lo necesitaba.

Salió quince minutos antes que los demás en la oficina para prevenir que Maes lo encontrara y comenzara a hacer preguntas: aunque en la mañana habían tenido una discusión, sabía cómo eran las tácticas de su amigo para hacer las paces y no tenía ganas de eso.

Primero debía pasar a recoger a Berthold a casa de Kate y después, en su hogar, pensaría las cosas. Tenia la sensación de haberlo arruinado todo con Edward, pues posiblemente se había adelantado un poco y había hecho una mala jugada. Ahora, no tenia idea de si lo podría perdonar. Y, por algún motivo, no quería dejar las cosas así. Porque no podía sacarse el rostro de Edward de la cabeza. Y ahora, más que una necesidad, comenzaba a convertirse en una obsesión estar con él. Tener permiso para tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y usarlo como analgésico para su dolor y frustración. Y se dio cuenta de que si no arreglaba la situación, no podría estar en paz consigo mismo.

Caminó velozmente hacía el estacionamiento y subió a su auto. Una vez ahí, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el numero de Kate, ella se mostró feliz de escucharlo y murmuró que Berthold se había portado muy bien antes de que él le avisara que se le había presentado un contratiempo y que tardaría un poco más de lo acordado en ir a recoger al niño. Ella no se quejó.

Roy puso el auto en marcha y salió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Edward.

Edward cerró el libro que debía leer para sus clases de literatura. Aunque había avanzado mucho durante la tarde y se había propuesto tomar apuntes, se daba cuenta de que no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Cansado, lo hizo a un lado y se recostó sobre las almohadas de su cama antes de que Alphonse llamara a la puerta.

Edward se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su hermano a través de la madera:

—¿No quieres terminar de comer? Guardé tu plato, así que si tienes hambre, puedes bajar por él —luego, guardó silencio durante varios segundos hasta que su hermano mayor se dio cuenta de que esas sutiles palabras eran su forma de disculparse y dejar en claro que no había rencillas entre ellos.

Edward supo que también debía pedir perdón por su actitud de hace horas, pues su verdadera furia no tenia nada que ver con la repentina mención de Hohenheim, sino con haberse encontrado con Roy y las palabras que éste le había dicho, las cuales se estaban gravando a fuego vivo en su piel.

—No, Al, gracias: estoy haciendo tarea —dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que Alphonse pudiera escucharlo a la perfección.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hermano menor y Edward pudo escuchar sus pasos mientras se alejaba, posiblemente hacia su propia habitación.

Una vez se hizo el silencio de nuevo, se sintió un poco mejor, aunque la presión en su pecho seguía y seguía. Era probable que nunca en su vida fuera capaz de volver a respirar correctamente de nuevo. Y siguió preguntándose porqué Roy habría decidido confesarse en un momento tan inoportuno como ese, en el que él estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no saber qué demonios estaba pasando con él y el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Oh, demonios.

Iba a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama y meterse bajo las mantas de su cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a iluminarse sobre la mesilla de noche, de nuevo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ser tomado por sorpresa, pero se apresuró a tomar el aparato y a ver la pantalla para enterarse de quién se trataba: era un mensaje de Roy.

Edward apretó los párpados. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia inusitada y algo en su estómago se revolvió. Una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda. Esa misma sacudida de malestar la había experimentado años atrás, cuando intentaba ser valiente delante de Alphonse al mismo tiempo que dejaban su pueblo natal, Rizenbul. Una potente sensación de nostalgia lo invadió y de pronto temió que algo crucial para su vida se mencionara en ese mensaje: no deseaba que las cosas cambiaran aún más.

Pero en el fondo…

Tocó la pantalla con las yemas de sus dedos y desbloqueó el móvil. Presionó sobre el símbolo de mensajes, en donde se mostraba un globo azul que indicaba que tenía uno nuevo y observó el nombre de Roy durante un par de segundos antes de decidirse a abrirlo.

Estaba seguro de que diría alguna tontería como "Lo siento, no era mi intención" u "Olvida todo lo que dije hoy, no estaba en mis cabales" o "No es cierto todo lo que te dije esta mañana, no me interesas en lo más mínimo" y, al pensar en todas esas opciones, su corazón se estrujó sin darse cuenta de que acababa de desplegar el texto en la pantalla del móvil y que sus ojos estaban clavados en él, sin comprender esas cinco palabras, tan simples, contundentes e importantes que se mostraban en él:

ESTOY AFUERA DE TU CASA.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, pero una vez lo hizo, fue como si sus zapatos estuvieran clavados al suelo: comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el mismo sitio, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer. Soltó el teléfono sobre el colchón de su cama y después la rodeó, pretendiendo asomarse a la ventana, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no era demasiado inteligente… primero debía calmarse.

Su cara ardía y su corazón se agitaba frenético, justo como lo había hecho la mayor parte del día. De un segundo a otro perdió toda la seguridad que tenía y sus ánimos flaquearon. Otra vez.

Caminó hacía la puerta de su recámara y giró la perilla con manos temblorosas. Apagó las luces y salió al pasillo para después volver a cerrar la puerta, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para que Alphonse no se percatara de sus movimientos.

Respirando de manera irregular, bajó las escaleras hacía el recibidor. Antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, se permitió un momento para observar su rostro en el espejo colgado en la pared del vestíbulo. Tenía el semblante de alguien que camina hacia el paredón.

Sus manos estaban heladas.

No encendió la luz de la entrada, sólo para prevenir que Alphonse se diera cuenta de que estaba fuera de la casa, pero sí se guardó en el bolsillo la llave de repuesto que colgaba del mismo clavo que sostenía el espejo.

Decidido, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió; casi de inmediato se arrepintió de no haber tomado su abrigo, pues el frío nocturno le arañó la piel. Estaba tan oscuro que en un principio no vio a Roy por ningún lado, por lo que tuvo que caminar hasta el borde del jardín, cerca de la valla, para darse cuenta de que el oficial de policía había estacionado su auto en la acera de enfrente, unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa de los Elric, y aguardaba afuera, de brazos cruzados y con el rostro agachado.

Miraba con atención su teléfono móvil.

—Mustang —lo llamó.

La luz de la farola más cercana iluminaba sólo uno de sus perfiles, por lo que Edward lo notó más sombrío de lo que estaba en realidad. Se preguntó si tendrían una charla larga y pesada que incluiría alguna de las tristes frases que había pensado que le diría en su mensaje de texto. Y era mejor esperar que así fuera, de todos modos.

Roy levantó la cabeza al escucharlo. Edward abrió la reja y salió a la calle, lo que le dio la terrible sensación de estar poniéndose por completo a su merced, sentimiento que se profundizó cuando Roy esperó a que fuera Edward quien se acercara a él.

Una vez cruzó la calle, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer en su habitación, por el bien de su salud mental, pues en esos momentos se le ocurrían millones de cosas que podría decir, pero se quedaban atoradas en el canal que conectaba su cerebro y su boca, causándole desconcierto. Ojalá Roy no esperara que hablara primero también. Lo detestó por ponerlo en semejante contacto con su vulnerabilidad.

Se observaron a los ojos durante un minuto completo. Edward parpadeaba constantemente y Roy se perdía en el destello dorado de sus ojos con fijeza, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que nunca los había contemplado con verdadera concentración. Por un segundo, nada en ese color de iris le recordó a Riza. Éste era dorado y no café. Eso fue lo primero que le quedó claro esa noche.

Miró el cielo estrellado al mismo tiempo que abría la boca. Al escuchar su voz, Edward sintió como si un trueno acabara de destrozarle los tímpanos. Eso era horrendo. Lo daría todo por llegar al final de esa situación de una vez por todas.

—Sobre lo que hablamos ésta mañana —comenzó. Edward se imaginaba en dónde terminarían las cosas y se preparó mentalmente—, en ningún momento mentí. Tampoco estaba confundido. Estaba pensando que necesito seguir adelante, si no ahora mismo, al menos encontrar la forma de hacerlo y después ponerla en práctica, ¿comprendes? —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. Su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal—. Sé que estoy hundido en el lodo hasta la cintura y que me costará mucho trabajo salir adelante. Es por eso que te necesito. Ayúdame.  _Por favor —_ Agregó de manera desesperada—. No quiero hacerlo solo.

Edward tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar. Sentía la boca seca. El frío incrementó, erizándole la piel y el vello de la nuca.

—¿Por qué yo? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar de momento, mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos para ofrecerse calor.

—Por… — _tus ojos, tu cabello—._ No lo sé.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que esa era la respuesta que había esperado desde el principio, en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa con Berthold? ¿Has pensado que él acaba de perder a su madre? —preguntó, deseando por un segundo que Roy se molestara y se marchara, permitiéndole volver a la comodidad de su casa, en donde su cerebro podría dejar de trabajar a semejante velocidad.

—Por supuesto que lo hago — _de cierto modo._

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —Insistió Edward—. Tiene cuatro años de edad, ahora es fácil hacer las cosas sin considerarlo, ¿pero en un futuro no crees que comenzará a preguntarte porqué decidiste sustituir a su madre?

—¡Eso no es lo que quiero hacer! —Exclamó en voz tan fuerte, que Edward temió que Alphonse o alguien más pudiera haber escuchado—, ¡al principio no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero ahora veo las cosas con mayor claridad! ¡Si no me quieres a tu lado, recházame de frente y me iré de tu vida! ¡Pero si me quieres… sólo basta con que me aceptes! ¡Después de eso sabremos qué hacer!

—¡Es que no tiene qué ver conmigo! ¡No es tan simple, no quieras inmiscuirme en ésta situación cuando el problema radica en lo que le estás haciendo al niño, Mustang! —vociferó Edward, olvidándose por un segundo de que estaban en plena calle y que si un vecino decidía asomarse a la ventana para averiguar a qué se debía el ruido, imaginarían que tenía problemas con la policía y si Alphonse se enteraba de eso…

¿A esas alturas qué podría llegar a pensar? Era obvio que Alphonse ya se imaginaba algo de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

—¡No estoy diciendo que es sencillo! ¡Sé que Berthold crecerá y me preguntará por su madre! ¡Y cuando el momento llegué, estoy seguro de que sentiré el mismo pánico de aquella vez que me dijeron que ella acababa de…! Es por eso que no quiero estar solo —terminó con un susurro, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la cara, dando la impresión de ser un niño perdido. Nunca en su vida había experimentado tal sensación de lasitud y mucho menos lo había compartido con alguien. Sólo restaba echarse a sus brazos y suplicar—. Por favor, comprende mi pánico —terminó. No estaba seguro de haber pronunciado todas esas palabras. Era probable que algunas se hubieran quedado atoradas en su garganta.

Ojalá.

Edward observó hacia su costado derecho.

Un auto transitó la calle, silencioso a excepción del rugido de su motor y de sus llantas de caucho aplastando la gravilla. Pasó con lentitud a su lado y después se perdió en el borde de la calle. Sólo escuchaban el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y a perros ladrando a lo lejos.

En el calor de la conversación, Roy le había tomado la mano y le trituraba los dedos, pero, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, el muchacho intentó concentrarse en la conversación que había tenido esa tarde con Alphonse sobre los motivos por los cuales Hohenheim se había marchado y se dio cuenta de que éstos podían ser la misma clase de terror que Roy acababa de mencionar.

_Pánico_  a perderlo todo.

_Pánico_  a no saber cómo reintegrarse a la sociedad.

_Pánico_  a estar solo.

_Pánico_  a enfrentar el mundo.

_Pánico_ a responsabilizarse.

Y odió que Roy le estuviera dando pretextos para comprender a Hohenheim; excusas para ponerse en sus zapatos e imaginar el mundo desde su perspectiva… dejando de ser el hijo arrogante y dolido que le daba la espalda al padre al que culpaba de la muerte de su madre.

¿Y si Berthold decidía seguir ese mismo camino cuando fuera mayor? Mustang arrastraba una larga biografía que bien podría abarcar hectáreas y, aunque él no la conocía, por sus acciones y su actitud, podía deducir que era tan lamentable como la del mismo Van Hohenheim…

_¿No temes que te odie cuando crezca?_

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio a excepción del mundo y su imparable andar.

Roy no había soltado su mano. La guardó entre sus dedos, protegiéndola con su fuerza y calor del gélido ambiente. Edward quiso pedirle que lo soltara o incluso forcejear, pero con el paso de los segundos se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaba era que lo sujetara con más fuerza, que le rompiera los huesos de ser posible, para hacerle sentir su presencia, ahí a su lado.

Deseaba dejar de pensar y sólo concentrarse en ese instante, en el hecho de que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, en que estaba agitado como si fuera parte de una persecución. Quería olvidarse de su deseo, de sus malos pensamientos, de sus instintos lascivos y, sobre todo, de su necesidad.

En una situación más general, en donde no tuviera opciones ni moral, si Roy hubiera chasqueado los dedos después de decir  _Sé mío,_ él hubiera destrozado por si mismo sus barreras para ocultar el rostro en su pecho, sobre el constante e imparable sonar de ese tambor que tocaba una música brava tan similar en los dos, y lo hubiera abrazado hasta que le dolieran los brazos y se cansara de aferrarse a él.

Pero eso era sólo un deseo íntimo, una ansiedad que no sabía si en verdad podría llevar a cabo.

Había algo malo en todo eso. Algo increíblemente malo y que apestaba a problemas y dificultad. ¿No había dicho Mustang que las cosas sencillas eran mil veces mejores? ¿Por qué decidía arriesgarse de esa manera sólo por una oportunidad con él?

_¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?_

—Esto empezó mal —musitó—. Esto sigue estando mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Roy, cansado y angustiado.

—No lo sé —confesó con toda la honestidad que poseía puesta en sus labios—: no puedo dejar de pensar en Berthold —y, al mencionar su nombre, una vívida imagen de su rostro se cruzó por su mente.

¿Comprendería ese niño que su madre nunca volvería con él y que estaría solo el resto de su vida al lado de un hombre liado como Roy Mustang?

_Oh, bien, al menos él no lo abandonó…_

Y de nuevo su propia situación con Hohenheim se deslizó en su cabeza, incomodándolo, aturdiéndolo, presionándolo.

—Olvida todo lo demás —suplicó Roy, acercándose a él todavía más. Su mano apretó con más fuerza los dedos de Edward, provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Ese dolor se sentía acorde a la situación: Roy no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente de su lado—: ¿qué es lo que tú deseas?

Edward se sintió molesto al escuchar esa pregunta: lo estaba arrinconando. Con lentitud, liberó sus dedos de la presión de la mano de Roy, confirmando la dificultad de la acción.

—Quiero que seas el padre de Berthold, sólo eso —reveló, sintiéndose mal al darse cuenta de que seguía proyectando su propia historia en el niño—. Es muy pequeño aún para saber lo que es perderlo todo.

—Lo intento.

—No te creo —afirmó.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco sólo para dejar en claro que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no se sentía con más fuerza para continuar. Llevaban ahí más de veinte minutos sin que el tiempo o la charla les prometieran llegar por fin a un punto específico.

Tal vez era mejor rendirse.

—Juro que lo intento, pero no es tan simple. Siempre fue ella la que se hizo cargo de él, yo sólo proveía y deseaba sin decirlo en voz alta que ellos estuvieran bien —murmuró, recordando de pronto ese viejo espectro que lo atormentaba todas las noches después de que su esposa llamara por teléfono como hacía todas las tardes: ese fantasma solía gritarle en los oídos, mientras intentaba dormir, que no podían estar juntos porque, de lo contrario, él jamás podría alcanzar su sueño…

Bien, desde el momento en el que había decidido confesársele a Edward Elric, esa "meta" había caído en picada hacía las llamas de una hoguera inextinguible, desapareciendo entre las brazas para siempre. Y él estaba de acuerdo. Estaba bien con eso.

Edward tragó saliva, resignado: ¿pensaría Hohenheim algo sim…?

Roy volvió a tomar su mano, pero ésta vez con mayor tacto, haciendo que sus pensamientos se quedaran a la mitad. Se observaron a los ojos de nuevo, como si pudieran hablarse por medio de las pupilas: eso era suficiente. No más preguntas, no más exigencias, no más malos entendidos, no más dudas y confusiones.

La mano de Roy sobre la suya quemó cualquier clase de idea que le estuviera pasando por la mente en esos momentos, incluso las protestas que pensaba pronunciar para que esa situación terminara por fin.

…Era sólo que el roce de sus manos les dejaba en claro lo mucho que querían llegar a un punto en común.

_Lo intento, en verdad lo intento,_ pensó Roy,  _y si eso es lo único que puedo darte para que te convenzas de una vez…_

Edward tocó con su pulgar la hilera de dedos que aferraban los suyos, curioso. Roy siempre apretaba sus dedos sobre su brazo de tal manera que le hacía sentir un dolor agudo, pero ésta vez…

No había nadie alrededor.

Casas con ventanas cerradas y cortinas corridas para atenuar el frío.

No autos. No personas.

Iluminación parcial.

Una invitación taciturna.

Roy tiró de su mano para obligarlo a dar un paso hacía él. Edward perdió el equilibrio y su frente chocó con el pecho de Roy. Sintió un beso en la punta de su cabeza. Ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que Roy tenía que doblar el cuerpo más de lo tolerable para alcanzarlo. Vale, sí fue algo incómodo. Pero la molestia momentánea se calmó dentro de él cuando Roy lo apretó con demasiada fuerza entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir cálido. Después de unos segundos, ocultó el rostro en su hombro, sujetando con las manos el borde de la chaqueta azul de su acompañante.

De pronto, la misma pregunta de todo el día volvió a pasarle por la cabeza, pero ésta vez de manera más tranquila e insignificante,  _¿por qué yo?,_ mientras Roy, sin prisas, se apartaba un poco de él para levantarle el mentón con uno de sus dedos y juntar sus labios con los de él en un movimiento rápido y natural, en esa caricia ya más que conocida para ambos.

Edward se apresuró a girar el rostro para evitar el contacto repentino. Roy torció los labios a manera de pregunta:  _¿te parece bien? ¿Quieres continuar? ¿Estoy siendo grosero? ¿Eso en verdad importa?_

Sus cuerpos seguían apretados el uno contra el otro. Se observaron de nuevo durante largos segundos hasta que se besaron de nuevo tan sorpresivamente que ninguno de los dos supo quién se movió primero.

 


	24. Cierra los ojos

Edward sintió que el frío le arañaba los brazos mientras Roy lo rodeaba con los suyos sin delicadeza, haciéndole daño al mismo tiempo que lo estrellaba contra su pecho y absorbía la suavidad de sus labios como si se tratara del néctar de una flor.

Pronto comenzaron a sentir el calor que emanaba del sitio en donde se juntaban sus pechos, en donde sus brazos se apretaban y, sobre todo, de esa caricia continua que compartían con los labios.

Sin que Edward pudiera hacerse una idea de cómo evitarlo, Roy coló su lengua entre sus dientes, obligándolo a separarlos por instinto, y atrapó la de él, quien se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacía atrás, pero las manos de su acompañante lo aferraron para impedirle huir.

Estaban en medio de un charco de luz proveniente de la farola más cercana: si alguien se asomara por una ventana o saliera al patio de su casa por cualquier motivo, los vería, sin duda alguna, pero, ¿en verdad importaba algo como eso cuando Edward le sujetaba el dobladillo de la chaqueta con fuerza, deseoso de mantener el contacto entre ellos a pesar de lo nervioso que pudiera estar?

Además, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Roy se sentía seguro. Y tranquilo también, justo como le había mencionado Maes, pero apenas ese pensamiento le hubo cruzado por la mente, cierto sentimiento de culpa le golpeó el estómago… ¿era bueno que se sintiera tan sereno? ¿Debía mantener la guardia en alto?

Con lentitud, se separó de sus labios, abriendo los ojos y observando el rostro sonrojado de Edward, quien tenía una expresión derrotada y llena de vergüenza. Seguían sujetos de los brazos, desesperados por estar más cerca.

—Lo siento —susurró Roy—, debería comenzar a preguntarte si quieres hacer esto.

Edward bufó, entrecerrando los ojos. El color rojo de su cara aumentó en un segundo y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que Roy no se diera cuenta. Lo hubiera golpeado si no estuviera tan nervioso.

Se soltaron los brazos y Edward optó por recargarse en el auto de Mustang, pues sentía que las piernas le temblaban, tal vez de frío, tal vez de emoción.

—Ya es tarde, Mustang, debes ir por Berthold —susurró el joven, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose el flequillo hacía atrás y desacomodando su antena.

De pronto, todo el coraje, la desesperación, la turbación y el descontento que había estado sintiendo durante la mañana se asentaron en la boca de su estómago, creándole un mayor malestar físico, pero tolerable en comparación a lo que había sentido cuando se encontraron en el centro comercial. Durante largos segundos, fue completamente incapaz de observar a Roy a la cara.

—Pero, antes de marcharme, quiero que las cosas queden claras entre los dos —dijo, Roy, volviéndole a tomar la mano. Edward sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle en la garganta—: este beso, ¿significa que me estás aceptando?

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir avergonzado?! —Prorrumpió Edward, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que hiciera una exclamación de dolor—. ¡No preguntes ese tipo de cosas!

—¡Sólo quiero ser lo más claro posible para que las cosas no se presten a malentendidos después! —se defendió Roy, sin dejar de sobarse el brazo, en donde sentía un dolor punzante que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo—, ¡¿me estás aceptando sí o no?!

Edward estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo..

—Si te digo que no tienes que preguntar esa clase de cosas, es porque, en verdad, no es necesario que lo hagas —masculló, apretando los dientes y observando al piso al mismo tiempo que cerraba las manos en apretados puños.

Roy lo observó sin ánimos de protestar. Entonces, volvió a tomarlo por la barbilla y, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo besó otra vez. Edward le dio un manotazo en el mismo sitio donde lo había golpeado antes, avivando el dolor, pero ésta vez, Roy no cedió ante él.

—¡¿No acabas de decir que vas a comenzar a preguntarme si quiero hacer eso?! —chilló el muchacho después de empujarlo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y señalando a Roy con un dedo acusador. El oficial sólo sonrió.

—La próxima vez, lo haré, lo prometo. Ahora, debo ir por Berthold, es cierto —dijo, un poco irritado, observando el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre las cabezas de ambos y a los mosquitos que comenzaban a rodear la mampara de cristal de la farola a su costado izquierdo.

—Cuídalo mucho —suplicó, sintiéndose mal de nuevo al pensar que Roy estaba desperdiciando su tiempo ahí, a su lado, cuando podría estar haciéndose cargo de su hijo.

Roy asintió con la cabeza, sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor, pero, antes de entrar, observó a Edward una vez más. De nuevo, sus ojos. Otra vez ese inusual color dorado que le gritaba de frente que había estado muy equivocado al pensar que se parecía a la tonalidad miel de Riza.

—Buenas noches, niñera —se despidió, entrando al carro.

—Buenas noches… Mustang… —respondió Edward, alejándose unos pasos mientras Roy metía en el orificio del tablero la llave.

—Por cierto —dijo el oficial antes de poner en marcha el motor—, ésta mañana en verdad hiciste que me preocupara —confesó—, pensé que era el fin.

Edward hizo una mueca amarga con los labios. Sería deshonesto decir que él no había estado preocupado también.

—Yo creí algo similar.

—Perdóname.

—Sí.

Por fin, Roy giró la llave en el tablero y el auto emitió un ronroneo antes de ponerse a vibrar. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada bueno que agregar a la situación. Luego, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Mañana es sábado, ¿crees que podríamos vernos? —propuso.

Edward parpadeó con lentitud, sabiendo que estaban adentrándose todavía más en un terreno increíblemente arriesgado. Sin embargo, la sensación de pesadez de su estómago estaba desapareciendo con lentitud como si por fin se estuviera haciendo a la idea de que Roy no lo estaba rechazando y de que, al contrario, estaba luchando por darse una oportunidad con él.

—Lo pensaré —prometió.

—De acuerdo. Envíame un mensaje de texto —pidió. Edward asintió con la cabeza y Roy por fin puso el auto en marcha, avanzando hasta perderse en una esquina.

Edward aguardó hasta que el automóvil se perdiera de vista para caminar de vuelta a su casa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y anduvo en la penumbra con lentitud, intentando descubrir qué demonios era lo que acababa de hacer y porqué le provocaba una sensación tan… agradable.

Respiró por medio de la boca, preguntándose si todo lo relacionado con Roy Mustang en verdad valía la pena, porque el hombre era un desastre total y él no quería cooperar a que las cosas fueran peor.

Sacó la llave de la puerta y, justo cuando se disponía a meterla en la cerradura, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde su costado derecho, por encima de la valla que rodeaba la casa. El corazón le dio un vuelco: en un principio pensó que podía tratarse de un insistente Roy que pretendía pasar más tiempo con él, esta vez en el interior de la casa, pero al girar el rostro, se dio cuenta de que esa era una expectativa muy alta y de que estaba completamente equivocado, aunque esa opción hubiera sido mil veces mejor que la realidad.

La llave que sujetaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha estuvo a punto de caérsele, pero logró sujetarla a tiempo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, todas las buenas (y confusas) sensaciones que el contacto con Roy le había dejado, desaparecieron en ácido estomacal.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?! —profirió, ésta vez sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el ruido pudiera llamar la atención de Alphonse o de los vecinos.

Un perro ladró a lo lejos mientras el inesperado visitante rodeaba la cerca para entrar al jardín por la puerta de metal que Edward había olvidado cerrar. Por un segundo, el joven se sintió amenazado por ese simple hecho, pero se contuvo de darle la espalda y abrir rápidamente la puerta de la casa para entrar y ponerse a resguardo dentro de ésta. De pronto, todo el nerviosismo del día le estaba pasando una factura bastante alta, pues sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

—Es una historia larga —respondió Hohenheim, que arrastraba una pesada maleta café, a diferencia de la ultima vez que había estado de visita, que casi no había llevado equipaje—: mi equipo de investigación y yo hemos ganado un premio y la ceremonia de entrega será en una semana aquí, en Central, así que hemos viajado desde…

Edward le dio la espalda por fin, sujetando la llave con firmeza para abrir la puerta. El temblor que había estado sintiendo en las manos y el frío aumentaron. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado Hohenheim ahí…

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado deambulando por aquí…? —murmuró, sintiendo que las piernas se le doblaban. Ojalá no fueran más de cinco o diez minutos, porque…

—Quince o veinte minutos —respondió Hohenheim, resuelto, mientras Edward caminaba al interior de la casa. Lo siguió, arrastrando la maleta pausadamente por encima de los escalones de la entrada y, una vez en el interior, cerró la puerta mientras su hijo caminaba dando tumbos hacía la escalera—. Por cierto, Edward, no sabía que conocías a un policía —comentó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el saco para colgarlo de la percha, al lado de las chaquetas de Alphonse y Ed.

Hicieron una pausa en la que Edward sintió como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada encima. No se había dado cuenta de que su mano había buscado el soporte del barandal de la escalera instintivamente para no perder el equilibrio. Había palidecido y tenía los ojos abiertos como si acabara de ver un espectro.

Hohenheim, por otro lado, se quitaba el reloj de oro y las mancuernillas para dejarlos en el mueble debajo del espejo del recibidor, como si se preparara para ir a la cama. No parecía molesto ni incómodo en lo más mínimo, si no que, como siempre, lucía despreocupado y tranquilo, además de indiferente. Edward, en cambio, sentía como si su padre lo hubiera amenazado con echarlo de la casa por lo que le había visto hacer.

Porque sabía que Hohenheim se había dado cuenta… y deseaba, por encima de todas las cosas, poder preguntarle, poder pedirle o suplicarle que a Alphonse no le comentara nada, ni a Winry ni a Pinako… porque él no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, así que tampoco sería capaz de darle explicaciones a nadie…

—Edward, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó Hohenheim con sutileza.

El recibidor estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz de la calle que se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina y la sala, por lo que ninguno de los dos podía ver con claridad

Edward reaccionó al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz de su padre. Apretó la mano en torno al barandal y por fin pudo subir un par de peldaños con lentitud para no tropezar.

—No, Hohenheim —respondió cortante.

—Edward… —insistió Hohenheim—, ¿Alphonse lo sabe?

Edward, molesto, giró sobre los talones y encaró a su padre, de quién sólo podía ver el destello de sus gafas en medio de la penumbra.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para preguntar?! ¡No tienes porqué saberlo, sobre todo después de que nos abandonaste a Al y a mí y dejaste que nuestra madre muriera sola y enferma! —Gritó, ruborizándose debido a la ira, sintiendo que le temblaba la voz. Sabía que esos reproches eran parte de la conversación que había tenido con su hermano esa tarde—. ¡No pienses que porque me viste con _él_  tienes el derecho de saber qué está pasando! ¡Y más vale que no se lo menciones a nadie! — _Porque ni siquiera yo sé cuánto tiempo durará ni porqué está pasando._

Escuchó que Alphonse abría la puerta de su habitación e intentó tranquilizarse, sin embargo, no dejó de observar a su padre con rencor. Los pasos de Alphonse retumbaron en el pasillo superior antes de que alcanzara los escalones y los bajara con preocupación.

—¡Hermano, qué pasa! ¡Pensé que estabas en tu habitación! ¡Con quién estas peleando! —inquirió, observando a Edward con ansiedad, luego, se percató de que su padre también estaba ahí y su expresión angustiada cambió para reflejar desconcierto. Pasó al lado de su hermano para alcanzar el interruptor al lado de la entrada a la cocina y los encandiló a todos al encender el foco sobre sus cabezas—. ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, aunque con mejores ánimos que Edward—. No escuché el timbre.

Hohenheim respiró hondo antes de responder.

—Como le decía a tu hermano, mi equipo y yo hemos ganado un premio, así que hemos viajado hasta Central una semana antes de recibirlo para hacer diversos preparativos, así que… pensé que era más normal venir a  _casa,_ que hospedarme en un hotel, como los demás —explicó.

—¡Esta no es tu casa! —vociferó Edward, cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Alphonse, quien apretó los dientes para no discutir de nuevo con él.

—Compórtate, hermano, por favor —pidió Alphonse.

—Técnicamente, Edward, sí lo es, ya que soy yo quien paga los recibos de agua, luz, gas, mantenimiento, etcétera... —aclaró Hohenheim, aunque sin mostrarse molesto. Sólo se comportaba como si estuviera respondiendo la pregunta de un niño de seis años, ganándose una mirada de completo desprecio de parte de su hijo mayor y otra avergonzada del menor.

—¿Qué derecho tienes ahora de pregonar que ésta es tu casa cuando nos visitas una vez cada dos años y no te haces cargo de nada más? —Insistió Edward—, si no fuera porque Alphonse te envía correos electrónicos cada fin de semana, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera recordarías que existimos.

—¡Hermano! —chilló Alphonse, desesperado, levantando ambas manos en dirección de su hermano para callarlo, pero no fue necesario discutir más con él.

Edward estaba tan enojado que no agregó nada más a la disputa y subió a su habitación. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y fue a sentarse a la cama después de encender las luces, perturbado por la situación.

No había imaginado, ni siquiera pensando en las peores posibilidades, que sería precisamente Hohenheim, en quien había estado pensando bastante mientras hablaba con Roy, descubriría la clase de relación que tenia con éste. Tampoco se le había ocurrido que todo sería revelado tan rápido, cuando ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Además, muy en el fondo de su pecho, se sentía avergonzado porque hubiera sido precisamente su padre quien se enterara primero, y sin la necesidad de decírselo en voz alta, de que prefería salir con un hombre antes que con una mujer… Se preguntaba si Hohenheim se sentiría decepcionado o algo por el estilo. Pero… ¿tenía el derecho de sentirse así? ¿Le importaba a él lo que pensara ese hombre? De no ser así, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en él cada vez que se encontraba con Roy, luchando por ofrecerle una excusa?

Confundido, se dejó caer sobre los cojines de su cama y cerró los ojos, intentando dejar su mente en blanco. En la oscuridad de su mente, se descubrió recordando sin problemas la sensación de los labios de Roy sobre los suyos.

En verdad que sus besos lo hacían sentir como si caminara sobre nubes, sin embargo, ¿después de que Hohenheim los hubiera visto sería capaz de disfrutarlos de nuevo?

Una oleada de pánico lo invadió.

Roy estacionó su auto delante de la casa de Kate faltando nueve minutos para la diez, por lo que se sintió culpable: generalmente, cuando su hijo se quedaba con los Hughes, lo recogía a las nueve en punto, sin falta. Esperaba que no se hubiera puesto nervioso por su tardanza y que Kate no estuviera molesta.

Apagó el motor y, antes de salir del vehículo, se restregó las manos entre ellas para calentarlas, pues estaba haciendo tanto frío afuera que incluso le salía vaho por la boca mientras conducía a pesar de llevar las ventanas cerradas.

Ojalá pudiera estar ya en casa.

Bajó del auto y se apresuró a cruzar el patio de la casa de Kate y llamar al timbre. Pasados unos segundos, escuchó la voz de la mujer diciéndole a Berthold que ya estaba ahí su padre al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue que ella se había cambiado de ropa, dejando de lado el apretado vestido azul que había estado usando en la mañana para ponerse unos cómodos vaqueros y una camisa de hilo blanca. También se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta.

Roy deseó que Berthold no le hubiera dado el suficiente trabajo como para desear estar más cómoda.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo al verla.

—¿Por qué? Me avisaste que llegarías tarde —sonrió ella, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar. Roy entró con cierto desespero, deseando tomar al niño e irse—, ¿trabajo extra?

—Algo así —mintió, dándose cuenta de que no profundizaría en lo más mínimo la conversación con ella para poder marcharse con mayor rapidez.

—Vaya.

Berthold estaba en la sala, viendo televisión. En el suelo estaban sus juguetes, regados por todos lados, al igual que piezas de rompecabezas y hojas con dibujos hechos con crayón. Roy supuso que no había tenido un mal día, lo cual agradeció.

—¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? —preguntó Kate, sonriente.

Berthold vio a Roy y se levantó del sillón para darle un abrazo. Él se inclinó para devolverlo.

_Quiero que seas el padre de Berthold, nada más,_ recordó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. De pronto, todo lo que había vivido esa noche al lado de Edward se colgó de su espalda, haciéndole sentir avergonzado y, a la vez, triunfante.

—Es tarde —respondió a la pregunta de Kate—, ¿tienes sueño, Berthold?

—Nop —respondió el niño, negando con la cabeza, alejándose de él para correr delante de la pantalla del televisor cuando su caricatura favorita comenzó.

—Tiene mucha energía —comentó Kate, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la muñeca para después señalar la cocina—, podemos conversar durante unos minutos —sugirió—, estaba preparando una taza para mi —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros y sugiriendo que no le era difícil preparar una para él también.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Roy, desanimado, siguiéndola hasta la cocina, pues creyó que sería descortés de su parte no aceptar la invitación que ella le hacía después de cuidar a su hijo todo un día y sin recibir nada a cambio.

Se sentó ante una mesa circular cubierta con un mantel blanco y azul mientras observaba cómo Kate preparaba las tazas de té, poniendo delante de él el azucarero y una pequeña jarra con miel mientras esperaba a que el agua de la tetera se calentara.

Roy aguardó y, cuando por fin ella puso las dos tazas sobre la mesa, se apresuró a dar un trago a la suya, pues había notado una resequedad en la boca desde que se había separado de Edward. Se quemó los labios, por supuesto, pero ese dolor fue mínimo en comparación al que le generó la siguiente pregunta de su acompañante.

—¿Me contarías cómo fue que murió tu esposa? —dijo, con ojos apagados y mirando a un costado.

Roy se aclaró la garganta: de pronto, sintió como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo respirar. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió después, sintiéndose un idiota por no haberse ido a casa después de tomar a su hijo.

Kate palideció. Rodeó su taza con ambas manos.

—Curiosidad —respondió indecisa, como si supiera que esa no era la palabra adecuada.

_¿Crees que eso es algo por lo que uno deba mostrarse curioso?_ Pensó Roy con reproche, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Edward debió pensar algo similar cada vez que él le preguntó por la muerte de su madre con anterioridad. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era posible que Kate también hubiera perdido a alguien importante y sólo quisiera saber cómo habían sido las cosas para él sólo para sentirse mejor con ella misma…

—Uhm… —comenzó—: fue hace unos meses, en una pelea…

Kate levantó la cabeza, desorientada. Era obvio que pensaba que una mujer no tenía nada qué hacer en un pleito. Negó con la cabeza, desconcertada y alentó a Roy a continuar.

—Era policía también —aclaró Roy, clavando la vista en el diseño de piñas y sandías de las cortinas de la ventana a su costado izquierdo. Kate abrió los ojos y asintió una vez con la cabeza, comprendiendo por fin.

Roy no dijo nada más.

—¿Fue… difícil para ti, cierto? —preguntó ella, con los ojos irritados de pronto—. Y… ahora… es decir, en  _estos precisos momentos,_ ¿estás viendo a alguien? ¿Tienes… pareja?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, arrepentido de haber aceptado hablar con ella al darse cuenta de que había sido una mala idea: ella no había perdido a nadie, aparentemente. Ella no necesitaba hablar con nadie para sentirse bien, a diferencia de él. En efecto, sólo sentía curiosidad…

—Sé que es un poco insensible de mi parte hacerte una pregunta como esa —se apresuró a aclarar—, sólo quería decirte que si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien… puedes llamarme. No importa el día o la hora, Roy, yo puedo acompañarte.

Roy volvió a beber de su taza, ésta vez olvidándose por completo del dolor que le provocó el liquido caliente. Molesto, observó el mantel de la mesa como si éste lo hubiera ofendido infinitamente.

Eran esa clase de palabras las que había detestado siempre. Porque nunca le habían dado la fortaleza ni las ganas ni la compañía que pretendían dar. Porque, a pesar de ser amables, siempre venían acompañadas de una condición, algo que él había odiado desde que era un niño, sobre todo porque había escuchado a montones de personas decirle eso a lo largo de los años desde que había perdido a sus padres o a colegas en el trabajo. Y se las repitieron mucho cuando Riza murió y él quedó desamparado, enfermo y sin voluntad al cuidado de Berthold.

—Gracias —dijo, apretando los dientes—, eres muy amable. Pero lo cierto es que hay alguien —dijo, con singular disgusto, tomando un sorbo de té mientras agradecía el desconcierto de la mujer frente a él.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo falleció tu mujer, perdón? —preguntó ella, desubicada a más no poder.

Roy sintió cómo la ira comenzaba a gobernarlo, por lo que se apresuró a beber todo el contenido de su taza para tranquilizarse antes de decir algo estúpido e hiriente.

—Cinco meses. Hace cinco meses y medio —corrigió, intentando arreglar la sensación de traición que había comenzado a acompañar al coraje en su estómago—. Y es compañía y consuelo más que un nuevo amor.

—Comprendo —susurró Kate, agachando la vista.

—Gracias por todo. Me ayudaste mucho hoy —dijo, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano en son de paz—. Fue agradable vernos de nuevo.

—Sí —convino ella, estrechándole la mano con cierta frialdad.

—Adiós.

—Adiós…

Ella no se levantó para despedirlos, por lo que Roy caminó hacía la sala y agradeció que Berthold estuviera guardando sus cosas en la mochila para no demorarse más. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que en ese sitio su buen juicio estaba en peligro.

—¿Ya nos vamos, papá? —preguntó el niño mientras luchaba por meter en la mochila un montón de dibujos que se aplastaban contra los muñecos. Roy se los quitó de las manos al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para tomarlo en brazos, sujetar la mochila por una de las correas y salir de la casa—, ¿no nos vamos a despedir?

—Ya lo he hecho por ambos —dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta principal para salir al frescor nocturno.

Posiblemente, debió asegurarse de que Berthold tuviera el gorro puesto al igual que la bufanda, pero debido a la conversación con Kate, se le había olvidado por completo que le había  _prometido_ a Edward comenzar a comportarse como un padre. Y uno bueno, además.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Berthold, doblado sobre uno de los hombros de Roy, mientras éste caminaba hacía el auto y abría una de las puertas traseras para arrojar la mochila del niño al interior y después depositarlo a él sobre el asiento sin mucha delicadeza.

Le apretó el cinturón de seguridad más de la cuenta.

—No —mintió.

Una vez puesto el auto en marcha, se aseguró de estar lejos de la casa de Kate antes de permitirse pensar.

Ese no había sido su mejor día ni mucho menos, sobre todo porque había estado lleno de altibajos en los que las dudas habían gobernado su cabeza, pero esa noche… esa noche había marcado un punto esencial en la forma en la que debería continuar con su vida durante los próximos días…

Había hablado con Edward Elric y le había prometido que aprendería a ser un buen padre para Berthold y era posible que hubieran iniciado una relación, pero nada estaría totalmente dicho hasta que Edward le dijera Sí o No de frente. Y había tenido una pésima conversación con una amante del pasado que le había dejado en claro, de manera implícita, que era un traidor, algo que cooperaba a que en su estómago se hubieran unido todos sus jugos gástricos para provocarle dolor…

Sólo deseó llegar a casa rápido para poder descansar de una vez por todas y ponerle fin a eso. A la pesadilla. A los sentimientos. Pero sabía que, aún si se quedaba dormido y dejaba de pensar durante unas cuantas horas, al día siguiente el dolor volvería y con mayor fuerza.

Berthold, sin participar en la ansiedad momentánea de su padre, optó por sacar todo el contenido de su mochila y esparcirlo por el asiento trasero, luchando por hacerle espacio a los dibujos que Roy había tratado tan peyorativamente, arrojándolos a su lado.

—Papá —dijo de pronto, haciendo que Roy recordara que viajaba acompañado y lo observara por el espejo retrovisor—, ¿algún día volveré a vivir con mamá? —preguntó, doblando por la mitad las hojas en las que había dibujado con extraña parsimonia.

Roy sintió que algo se le atravesaba en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado un limón entero. Nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de que Berthold le hiciera una pregunta como esa. Erróneamente, había creído que, desde que vivía con él, Berthold se sentía satisfecho. Había creído que, portándose amable, el niño no sentiría demasiado la repentina ausencia de su madre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había pensado las cosas correctamente.

—Berthold —dijo, armándose de paciencia mientras reducía la velocidad al encontrarse en una calle demasiado transitada. Observó al niño por medio del retrovisor y agradeció que estuviera lo suficientemente distraído con sus juguetes para no observarlo con atención, esperando una respuesta—, sé que lo que voy a decirte es complicado, pero… es imposible que volvamos a convivir con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Porque ella ya no está…

—¿Y a dónde fue?

Roy respiró por medio de la boca y sintió un inexplicable dolor en el esófago. ¿Por qué tenía que responder esa clase de preguntas? ¿No sería mejor quedarse callado y dejar a Berthold con la duda hasta que olvidara las cosas que habían hablado? Oh, pero eso le pareció muy injusto, pues cuando él era un niño y perdió a sus padres, lo que hacía durante el día entero, si mal no recordaba, era preguntarle a su tía, Chris Mustang, sobre sus padres y porqué estos ya no estaban con él…

—No lo sé —siseó.

—¿No va a volver?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Berthold no le dio tregua antes de su siguiente pregunta. Roy sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la frente y el cuello mientras lo escuchaba, pero agradeció que, ésta vez, se tratara de algo que pudiera responder sin sentirse mal consigo mismo.

—¿Podemos visitar al abuelito?

—Sí. Pero no ha estado muy bien de salud, así que tendríamos que pedirle permiso para ir… no es muy bueno cuando se trata de lo inesperado, ¿no es así? —preguntó, recordando de pronto sus tiempos como estudiante bajo la tutela de Berthold Hawkeye.

—¿Está triste porque tampoco puede ver a mamá?

Roy estuvo a punto de pisar el freno en vez del acelerador cuando la hilera de autos delante del suyo por fin comenzó a avanzar. Se tomó un tiempo para llenarse los pulmones de aire y apartar de su garganta, con muchísimo esfuerzo, la agrura que acababa de llegarle a la garganta, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar.

Era imposible que después de haber vivido un momento maravilloso al lado de Edward hace menos de una hora, ahora se sintiera tan mal, percibiéndose como la más grande de las basuras humanas por no saber cómo explicarle a su hijo la situación por la que ambos estaban pasando.

—No lo sé —repitió.

Sólo porque era la respuesta más simple que le venía a la mente. Sólo porque Berthold parecía conforme cada vez que le decía eso, como si comprendiera que los adultos no siempre tenían las respuestas para todo.

Roy condujo un rato más sin fijarse siquiera por cuáles calles transitaban. Berthold terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, aunque teniendo dificultades para cerras los dos zipper que ésta tenía, dejándolos medio abiertos en la parte superior.

Por fin llegaron a casa.

Roy bajó del auto como si de pronto el asiento y el volante lo quemaran. Se apresuró a tomar a Berthold y sus cosas también y a poner la alarma del auto, aliviado, por fin, de estar en su hogar para poder tumbarse sobre la cama después de un día tan ajetreado.

—¿Puedo ver televisión? —preguntó Berthold mientras Roy abría la puerta principal.

—No, ya es tarde. Tienes que dormir —respondió entrando a la casa.

Fue un alivio entrar de nuevo a su ambiente íntimo, en el que se sintió por fin resguardado de cualquier tipo de amenaza que pudiera venir de afuera, como sus constantes conversaciones con Maes y sus imparables deseos de dejar de convivir con el mundo.

Dejó la mochila de Berthold en el recibidor, contento de que el día siguiente fuera sábado y no tuviera que preocuparse por levantarse temprano y preparar las cosas del niño para llevarlo a casa de los Hughes, y subió las escaleras hacía el segundo piso.

—¿Mañana podemos ir al parque? —preguntó Berthold, sin rendirse. Roy se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que el niño se mostraba tan parlanchín en un mismo día. Supuso que eso tenía que ver, de cierto modo, con que hubiera pasado un día entero con Kate.

—¿Por qué al parque? —inquirió, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del pequeño.

—Kate dijo que podíamos ir juntos. Dijo que sería divertido —explicó.

Roy lo puso en el suelo, evadiendo el comentario. Se acercó a la cama para acomodar las mantas. Berthold se quitó el gorro y la chamarra y los arrojó sin cuidado sobre una silla. La habitación estaba oscura, así que se acercó a encender su lámpara de noche.

—No creo que sea buena idea: ha estado lloviendo mucho. El parque debe estar empapado. Mañana podemos hacer otra cosa —propuso, recordando que Edward debía enviarle un mensaje de texto, diciéndole si se verían al día siguiente o no, pero no quiso mencionarlo en voz alta, como si eso fuera algo que sólo le incumbía a él—. Ponte la pijama —pidió, sacándola de debajo de las almohadas y dándosela.

Berthold obedeció. Roy se sintió orgulloso, por un momento, de estar criando a un chico disciplinado y responsable, pues era cierto que había muchas cosas que él no tenia que pedirle dos veces para que las llevara a cabo. Eso era obra de Riza, sin duda alguna.

Una vez estuvo listo para meterse bajo las mantas, Berthold le tendió los brazos para que lo levantara y lo arropara. Roy lo hizo, sintiendo como el cansancio hacía que dolieran los músculos de sus brazos.

—Papá —dijo Berthold por última vez mientras Roy le acomodaba las cobijas—, ¿podemos ir al sitio en donde se encuentra mamá?

Roy agachó la cabeza.

—No, Berthold. No ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo… cierra los ojos y duerme, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió, inclinándose para sacudirle el cabello con cariño.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Roy salió de la habitación después de asegurarse de que no pasaría frío. Se quedó de pie en el pasillo durante un minuto, intentando reanimarse para poder llegar a su propia recámara y tumbarse en la cama, pero le costó demasiado trabajo.

De pronto, deseó sólo dormir y no tener que lidiar con nada más por el resto de su vida. Eso le parecía demasiado justo.

 


	25. La decisión correcta

Edward abrió los ojos a regañadientes cuando un cálido rayo de sol se posó en su frente. Gruñendo, pateó las mantas para alejarlas y se cubrió la boca con los dedos para contener un bostezo; su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia y sus ojos lagrimeaban sin parar debido al cansancio. Había pasado una noche terrible gracias a los acontecimientos del día anterior: sus dudas, los encuentros con Mustang, sus besos, la repentina llegada de Hohenheim y la discusión que había tenido con él…

Avergonzado, permaneció tendido sobre el colchón de la cama, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, preguntándose por qué estaba metido en tantos problemas y cuál sería la mejor manera de salir de ellos.

Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado e inseguro. ¿Por qué su padre había tenido que aparecer justo cuando intentaba definir su relación con Mustang? Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan atraído por alguien. Debía admitir… que el calor del cuerpo del oficial, la suavidad de sus labios y el roce de sus dedos lo enloquecían un poco. Tal vez debió mencionar eso en algún momento para que Roy entendiera que no debía ir tan rápido con él, que debían conocerse un poco más antes de continuar con aquel desastre, pero era inevitable dejarse arrastrar. Mustang le  _gustaba._ Era tan seductor que, desde el primer momento, había estado ignorando su irresponsabilidad e idiotez a propósito, aunque sabía que eso podría traerle problemas a futuro (de hecho, ¿no había pasado ya, al ser descubiertos por Hohenheim?).

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Su primer impulso fue llamarlo para decirle que estaba sumergido en el fango hasta el cuello por su culpa y que lo mejor sería que nunca se volvieran a ver, pero una sensación espantosa lo petrificó antes de que pudiera pulsar los botones del teléfono: no quería dejar de encontrarse con Roy. No quería que las cosas terminaran tan rápido. Ya pensaría después en la mejor manera de salir del bache. Tal vez la solución a todo eso era hablar con su padre, explicarle las cosas y suplicarle que guardara silencio, pues no se sentía listo para dejar que todo el mundo supiera que era…  _gay._ Porque lo era, ¿no? Sería una tontería no admitirlo en un momento tan crucial de su vida.

Respiró profundo, sintiendo que una náusea le subía por la garganta.

¿Cómo tomarían la noticia Alphonse y Winry? ¿Y Pinako? Alphonse era tan amable, que estaba seguro de que no se molestaría con él por habérselo  _ocultado,_ pero era posible que le resultara un tanto extraño, porque, delante de él, Edward había intentado convencerse durante años de que sentía algo  _especial_ por Winry.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo que una espesa capa de sudor le recorría la cara y el cuello. Le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar. ¿Y si Winry ya se imaginaba su orientación sexual? Recordaba que unas semanas atrás habían tenido una larga pelea porque ella creía que pasaba mucho tiempo con Mustang y Berthold…

¿Cambiarían mucho las cosas entre ellos cuando se decidiera a hablarles de su relación con Mustang? ¿Se alejarían? ¿Cuál sería su reacción inmediata? ¿Lo despreciarían? Esas preguntas lo estaban matando. Cada vez que le pasaban por la cabeza, se sentía como si acabara de beber ácido. Un par de veces, había creído que terminaría corriendo al cuarto de baño para vomitar la bilis amarga que le subía a la boca de vez en cuando.

Pasados unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer encerrado en su recámara todo el día, pues eso preocuparía a Alphonse, así que decidió bajar a la cocina, al menos para desayunar algo con él antes de que comenzara a preguntarse si le pasaba algo. También, quería averiguar si Hohenheim le había comentado lo que le había visto hacer con Mustang el día anterior…

Se puso las zapatillas con lentitud y se tomó su tiempo atándose las agujetas. Los dedos le temblaban mucho, así que su tardanza no fue a propósito. Se apartó el cabello de la cara con un gesto resuelto de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Más tarde, se propuso, se relajaría bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera, limpiaría la capa de sudor que le cubría el cuerpo (cortesía de las ocho horas que había pasado en vela, rondando por la oscura habitación pensando incoherencias) e intentaría dormir un poco, pero ahora necesitaba salir de su recámara para encontrarse con su hermano menor.

Giró la perilla y salió al corredor, siendo incapaz de contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que logró bajar todos los peldaños de la escalera sin tropezar. Se sentía como si llevara horas sumergido en agua caliente: ojos adormilados, cuerpo pesado, músculos lentos, respiración jadeante. Ojalá una buena taza de café caliente pudiera ayudarle, pero, apenas puso un pie en la cocina, se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor no salir de su habitación.

Alphonse y Hohenheim, que mantenían una animada conversación sobre los experimentos del segundo, guardaron silencio en cuanto se percataron de su presencia. Los rasgos suaves de Al se desdibujaron mientras sus ojos dorados contemplaban con aprehensión el rostro cansado de su hermano. Hohenheim se limitó a aclararse la garganta con ruidos roncos, al tiempo que hacía trizas su  _omelette_ de jamón y queso con el tenedor, sin probar bocado.

_No, no ha hablado_ se percató Edward con alivio, sintiendo como los pulmones volvían a llenársele de aire fresco. Arrastró los pies hacía el interior de la habitación circular, aspirando el delicioso aroma del desayuno, que de inmediato le provocó náuseas. Su estómago estaba en huelga desde la noche anterior. Decidió beber un poco de café, esperando que el líquido caliente le ayudara a espabilar el adormecimiento de su cuerpo.

—¿No dormiste bien, Ed? —Preguntó su hermano menor con un hilo de voz—. Estás muy pálido y esas ojeras son espantosas.

—No pude, Al, estuve pensando en muchas cosas —intentó explicarse, pero sin entrar en detalles, echó un rápido vistazo a su padre, que permanecía en silencio, con los resplandecientes ojos dorados ocultos tras el destello de sus gafas—. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito beber algo, después, regresaré a la cama —le aseguró con una frágil sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Alphonse enarcó una ceja. De pronto, sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea recta.

—Bien —suspiró, relajándose un poco—. Debes cuidarte más, hermano. Aprovecha los fines de semana para descansar y deja de desvelarte, ¿sí? Nunca he entendido cómo puedes ser tan descuidado cuando se trata de tu salud —lo reprendió, aunque riendo.

—Mira quién lo dice —se burló Edward, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo. Y pensar que gracias a una gripe de Alphonse había conocido a Roy Mustang y a su pequeño hijo Berthold…

Mientras buscaba el café instantáneo en la alacena, observó a su padre, que tenía la vista clavada en las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera. Permanecía inexpresivo, como siempre, aunque su palidez de antaño había desaparecido gracias a un espeso rubor que se extendía desde sus pómulos hasta la barbilla. ¿Estaba pensando lo que Edward creía? ¿Ese rubor era su culpa? Ese pensamiento hizo que sus propias mejillas enrojecieran. Demonios. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ese fastidioso hombre no hubiera aparecido de la nada durante su encuentro con Mustang. ¿Por qué no había llamado por teléfono para avisarles que llegaría de visita? ¿Por qué nunca lo hacía? ¿Le gustaba tomarlos por sorpresa? ¿O el sorprendido era él cada vez que terminaba en la casa de sus hijos? A Edward no se le olvidaba que Hohenheim era feliz manteniéndolos bien alejados de él y sus estúpidos experimentos. Mustang también tenía un poco de culpa en todo aquello. ¿Por qué lo besaba cada vez que quería y no le importaba el sitio en que estuvieran? ¿Le daba igual meterlo en problemas? ¿Y si algún día los descubría Berthold? ¿Cómo le explicarían que su padre era una especie de pervertido que disfrutaba acosando al niñero de su hijo?

¿En qué estupideces estaba pensando? No volvería a dejarse besar por Mustang hasta estar seguro de que eso no lo metería en más problemas... pero eso era esperar demasiado.  _Ya_  estaba en problemas.

—¿Ed, tienes algún plan para hoy en la tarde? —preguntó Alphonse, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No —respondió, inseguro, poniendo en funcionamiento la cafetera—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó a la defensiva, aunque sabía que era imposible que Alphonse supiera que Roy lo había invitado a salir.

—Papá y yo iremos a visitar a la abuela Pinako y a Winry, creí que querrías venir con nosotros —aventuró el muchacho, cortando un poco de fruta con su tenedor para metérsela en la boca.

Edward fingió sopesar su propuesta, cuya respuesta de antemano era  _no:_ estaba demasiado cansado para soportar una reunión familiar.

—Lo siento, Al, prefiero quedarme a dormir —dijo, buscando una taza en la alacena—. Salúdalas de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Está bien. Sólo promete que comenzarás a cuidarte más a partir de ahora.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando la cafetera dejó de zumbar, tomó el vaso de cristal por el soporte plástico y llenó su taza con el líquido oscuro hasta el borde, quemándose los dedos accidentalmente, pero no le importó. Buscó el azucarero y vació una generosa cantidad en la bebida.

—Ya estás rompiendo tu promesa, Ed. Desayuna algo más —pidió Alphonse—. Un poco de pan y leche no te matarán —dijo, levantando la cesta de pan que tenía delante, sacudiéndola delante del rostro de su hermano.

Edward gruñó.

—El pan, tal vez, pero la-leche-es-mala —masculló con sonsonete, sujetando su taza con ambas manos mientras salía de la cocina con pasos torpes y lentos.

Escuchó el suspiro de Alphonse a sus espaldas y una pregunta que no alcanzó a comprender mientras subía los peldaños. Supuso que se dirigía a Hohenheim. Igualmente, oyó el ruido de una silla al recorrerse y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien subía las escaleras detrás de él. Gracias a la falta de sueño y a su constante nerviosismo, la presencia hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y comprobar que se trataba de Hohenheim no ayudó a controlar su ansiedad. Tragó saliva con dificultad, observando al hombre con fingido desgano.

—¿Quieres algo, viejo? —murmuró con antipatía, pues sabía que su padre no caminaba tras él por mera casualidad.

—Hablar, si no te molesta. Sólo será un minuto —añadió rápidamente al ver la mueca de espanto en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Edward, horrorizado.

—De lo que vi  _ayer —_ respondió el hombre sin exaltarse _._

Edward sintió la cara caliente. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo por la nariz. Escuchó a Alphonse haciendo ruido en la cocina y temió que saliera y los viera detenidos en la escalera. No quería que comenzara a especular. El corazón comenzó a latirle en la garganta.

—No quiero hablar contigo de eso —dijo con sinceridad.

Hohenheim asintió con la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y subió dos peldaños más; Edward percibió el aroma de la colonia de su padre rozándole las fosas nasales. Flores. ¿Cómo podía usar algo tan  _femenino_ sin sentirse avergonzado? Había aprendido a odiar ese olor porque su madre solía rociarlo por su vieja casa cuando creía que ellos no se daban cuenta. Lo impregnaba en sus blusas, en sus vestidos, mascadas y listones para cabello. Ese aroma siempre rondaba la casa y él sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía… lo cual dolía.

Por instinto, apartó el rostro, intentando respirar el amargo aroma proveniente de su taza de café.

—Edward, sólo son unas cuantas preguntas —insistió Hohenheim, manteniendo el semblante relajado, aunque su voz estaba muy ronca—. Sé que debe parecerte molesto por todo el tiempo que he estado lejos de ustedes, pero es  _necesario._ Lo que vi anoche… bien, seré sincero: no lo esperaba de ti —explicó, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, tomándose su tiempo. Esperaba una respuesta, pero Edward no tenía nada que decir.

Las cinco palabras que acababa de escuchar lo habían petrificado en su sitio, impidiéndole oír, ver o respirar.  _No lo esperaba de ti._ No habían sido un reproche, tampoco una acusación o una queja, pero produjeron en él el mismo efecto que el filo de un cuchillo al deslizarse sobre la piel.

Edward jadeó. Su corazón dejó de latir y no supo por cuánto tiempo. Sus dedos aflojaron el agarre en la porcelana que sujetaban y la taza estuvo a punto de caer para hacerse añicos en el suelo.  _No lo esperaba de ti._ Era como si hubieran desenchufado su cerebro, pues ya no sabía en dónde estaba parado o con quién estaba hablando… sólo sentía las garras de un ataque de pánico rasguñándolo.

—El hombre de anoche —insistió Hohenheim, sin darse cuenta de su batalla mental—, es el mismo que te trajo a casa la última vez que vine a verlos, ¿cierto? Recuerdo que intentaste golpearme y él te detuvo. ¿Ustedes… —hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua— tienen una relación desde aquel entonces? —preguntó en voz baja.

Su temple era agobiante.

—No —respondió Edward con una voz espantosa que recordaba el graznido de un animal. Se sentía como hipnotizado. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo, de sus labios.

Hohenheim enarcó las cejas; no creyó que Edward respondiera su pregunta tan fácil y sin groserías de por medio. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, acomodándolas con los dedos.

—¿Podrías decirme su nombre? —pidió.

—Roy Mustang —respondió Edward, clavando la vista en los cordones de sus zapatos, pues los ojos comenzaron a picarle y un estúpido nudo se apretó en su garganta, producto de la ansiedad.

—Es policía, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo comenzaron a…?

—Ayer —reveló. Era una verdad a medias, pero no quiso entrar en detalles. Sintió venir otra pregunta y negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Escucha, sé que debes estar muy decepcionado —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras con pasos trémulos. Quería alejarse de su padre. De sus preguntas. De las  _respuestas_ —. Nunca he sido el mejor de los hijos para ti y venir a enterarte de que soy… —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva—  _gay_ de esa manera tan tonta —oh, no, no iba a llorar delante de Van Hohenheim— debe ser muy vergonzoso, pero, sólo por hoy, ¿puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? Me siento fatal. Eres la primer persona que se entera y no sé cómo… cómo debería explicarte las cosas —dijo, sintiendo que los pulmones le fallaban al respirar—. Voy a terminar con él antes de que esto se haga más grande, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no se lo digas a Al,  _por favor_ —prometió sin convicción.

Aunque no estaba convencido de encontrar el valor para terminar su  _relación_ con Roy, creyó que lo más conveniente en ese momento era  _suplicar_ , por más humillante que fuera. No quería que Alphonse se enterara de su situación. No era el momento. Le daba pánico averiguar cómo reaccionaría su hermano menor al saber que era…  _gay._

Hohenheim carraspeó con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y le temblaba la manzana de Adán. Se daba cuenta de que esa era la primera conversación sensata que tenía con Edward en su vida y le dolía que abarcara un tema tan… fuerte. Ojalá Edward le hubiera gritado. Hubiera preferido los insultos y las quejas antes que el llanto contenido y los gemidos involuntarios.

Ambos estaban pasando un mal rato. Pero la conversación era  _necesaria._ Era obvio que Hohenheim no se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor padre del mundo, pero se daba cuenta de que podría comenzar a etiquetarse como  _el peor_ si no intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con Edward sobre todo lo que implicaba mantener una relación con otro hombre.

No le apetecía ser impertinente o entrometido, sólo quería asegurarse de que ese tal Mustang era un hombre respetable, como lo sugería su uniforme policial, que sabría cuidar de Edward, un jovencito que, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, resultaba bastante inexperto en cuestiones amorosas y al que sería fácil lastimar...

El silencio en la casa fue absoluto durante un minuto. Alphonse estaba callado en la cocina, lo que mantenía alerta a Edward, que se sacudía sin parar. Estaba tan pálido como un copo de nieve. Hohenheim se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Fue un movimiento rápido, del que Edward no pudo huir a pesar de que lo intentó. El roce de la mano de su padre sobre su camisa era de lo más extraño. Nunca antes le había permitido tocarlo, pero en ese instante, le pareció reconfortante, como si hubiera encontrado por fin un muro en donde recargar su culpa, su miedo y su incertidumbre.

—Ven, hijo —susurró el hombre, con la voz rota, tirando de él amablemente hacía su habitación. Ahí, encendió las luces y lo condujo hacía la cama, donde las mantas permanecían enredadas, después de cerrar la puerta para prevenir que la conversación escapara del sitio y llegara a oídos de Alphonse.

Ed se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, mientras Hohenheim tomaba asiento en una silla cercana.

Edward temblaba como una hoja. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable. Confundido, se cubrió el rostro con las manos para prevenir cualquier ataque de llanto.

Hohenheim suspiró y reunió el valor suficiente para hablar por fin.

—Edward, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti —comenzó, hablándole con voz suave—. Debes sentirte… muy confundido, asustado y molesto. Supongo que es mi culpa por haber llegado anoche sin avisar, así que lo siento —susurró, apretando los dientes como si intentara contener un gemido—. En verdad lo lamento. No fue mi intención causarte ésta incomodidad tan grande. Pero debes entender… que lo que vi anoche me sorprendió mucho, así que no supe cómo reaccionar inmediatamente.

»—También estuve despierto gran parte de la noche, pensando en todo esto y llegué a muchas conclusiones. La primera de ellas, es que te amo —dijo con naturalidad, aunque sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que le costaba trabajo reprimir—. ¿Por qué? Porque eres mi hijo. Y te quise desde el instante en que tu madre me dijo que venías en camino; lo mismo me ocurrió con Alphonse.

»—En éste preciso instante, puedo parecerte la persona más incoherente del mundo. Debes estar preguntándote porqué me marché a pesar de quererlos tanto. —Continuó con voz inerme. Edward jadeó. Se tiró sobre el colchón y ocultó el rostro bajo una sábana—. Edward, anoche comprendí que me marché porque tenía miedo. Un miedo espantoso de fallarle a Trisha como pareja. Y un pavor insoportable a hacerlos infelices a ustedes como mis hijos.

»—Como sabrás, mi situación familiar siempre ha sido complicada, de tal manera que, durante gran parte de mi vida, me juré a mí mismo que nunca me casaría y que estaría solo por el resto de mis días, pero luego conocí a Trisha y ella me cambió el mundo. Nos mudamos juntos y, pasados unos meses, naciste tú y, un año después, Alphonse. Ustedes nos hicieron felices a ambos, pero, conforme crecían, yo estaba cada vez más aterrado…

»—Tenía miedo de estropearlos, como nos ocurrió a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes. Tenía pánico de no saber guiarlos y arruinarlos. De convertirme en una carga más que en un apoyo para ustedes, ¿comprendes? —Edward no respondió—. Ahora me parece una justificación tonta, pero en aquel entonces, esos temores me estaban destruyendo, así que al final, hablé con Trisha, le expliqué mis dudas y le dije que me marcharía. Para encontrarme a mí mismo sin lastimar a nadie en el proceso. Para mí sorpresa, Edward, ella estuvo de acuerdo… y dijo que me esperaría, porque sabía que terminaría volviendo —contó entre sollozos, temblando también—. ¿No te parece curioso que, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde su muerte, Edward, yo aún regreso? Creo que lo hago porque era lo que ella esperaba de mí y, por supuesto, porque los amo —se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y agachó la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Edward hiperventilaba, todavía enredado en las mantas de la cama. Todo eso era demasiado. Aunque quería decirle a su padre que no le creía y que podía irse al demonio con sus justificaciones, no pudo hablar. No quería creerle, pero sonaba tan sincero…

—La segunda conclusión a la que llegué, es que no me importan tus preferencias sexuales. Que te enamores de un hombre o de una mujer no cambiará en lo más mínimo lo que siento por ti, así que puedes estar tranquilo respecto a eso: no estoy decepcionado —dijo, sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con el mismo pañuelo que había empleado para quitar las manchas de sus gafas hace unos momentos. Edward se estremeció, cambiando la postura de su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Hohenheim, quién rió con nerviosismo, como si esa acción hubiera sido una respuesta a sus palabras—. Lo único que te suplico, hijo, es que hagas las cosas con responsabilidad. Que conozcas muy bien a las personas con las que te relacionas antes de llegar a algo  _más_ serio. Eres muy joven y aún tienes que vivir muchas cosas. Ve despacio. A  _tu_ ritmo. Sobre todo porque has decidido tener una relación con un hombre que es mayor que tú por…

—¿Diez años? —masculló el muchacho, avergonzado.

Alejó la sábana de su rostro enrojecido y se sentó en el colchón, estirando las piernas hacía delante. Ahora, toda su atención estaba puesta en las palabras de Hohenheim, quien hizo una mueca.

—Diez años. Oh, Edward… —suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

Edward tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

—No estoy seguro. Es lo que… calculo —masculló, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso sólo hacía que las cosas sonaran peor—. Tampoco me digas "Oh, Edward" como si estuviera cometiendo un error. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando te fuiste a vivir con mamá?

—Edward —saltó Hohenheim con sorpresa—,  _ese no es el punto._ Lo que tu madre y yo hayamos hecho ya está en el pasado, no deberías usarlo como una excusa —pidió, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. Hijo, eres un chico inteligente, entonces, piensa como tal. Decir "diez años" es igual de simple que respirar, pero no estás dándote cuenta de la enorme cantidad de tiempo y  _experiencias_ que esas dos palabras abarcan.

»—¿Ya pensaste que, cuando Mustang tenía diez años de edad tú apenas estabas naciendo? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron rojas.

—Sí —mintió—, pero…

—¿Ya pensaste que, cuando  _tú_ tenías diez años de edad, él estaba a la mitad de su carrera universitaria?

—Sí, pero…

—Y, ahora, tú estás a un par de meses de presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad mientras que él ya es todo un oficial, ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—Básicamente, te lleva toda una década de ventaja.

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó el chico con cierta angustia camuflada con fastidio—, ¿eso es malo?

—No —respondió Hohenheim, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, considerando en un segundo todas las posibles respuestas a la inocente pregunta de Edward—. No es malo, pero tampoco bueno.

—¡Agh! —Exclamó el joven rubio, llevándose las manos al cabello para despeinarlo—, ¡no te comprendo! ¡A mí no me importa la edad que tenga! ¡Sé que hay una gran diferencia, pero…! Además, no me imaginó relacionándome con alguien de mi edad. No me parecería tan… — _atractivo—_ , prefiero que tenga la edad que tiene, aunque sea un idiota.

Hohenheim rió.

La tensión en la atmosfera estaba desapareciendo.

—Así como puede ser interesante salir con alguien mayor que tú, es posible que con el paso del tiempo te des cuenta de que también tiene sus desventajas. Por ejemplo, tú, al ser joven, querrás hacer cosas de acuerdo a tu edad como ir a fiestas, bares, cines o conciertos. Tal vez te agrade salir a divertirte los fines de semana con tus amigos y ni siquiera te darás cuenta del tiempo —explicó, sonriendo, aunque con una mirada fría—. Él, que trabaja en algo tan  _peligroso_ y agotador, puede preferir no acompañarte para descansar en casa o incluso puede sentirse incómodo por tus gustos, ¿entiendes? Y viceversa. Entonces, **ambos** tendrán que aprender a  _ceder_ para evitar conflictos _._ Trisha y yo nos percatamos de esto durante los primeros meses que vivimos juntos. Todo era muy complicado, pero al final, creo que nos las arreglamos.

Edward parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, pues sentía el cuello rígido.

—¿Ceder? —repitió, dejando que la palabra se deslizara entre sus dientes como si fuera algo desagradable.

Hohenheim se cubrió los ojos con una mano, un tanto decepcionado.

—Pues es algo como…

—Sé lo que es, ¿de acuerdo? —Aclaró Edward al darse cuenta de que su padre iba a iniciar otro discurso—. Y comprendo cómo se aplicaría en una relación con él —como cuando Roy lo citó en aquel café y llegó horas después pero aún así lo esperó o como cuando lo había obligado a hacerse cargo de Berthold sin siquiera avisarle…

—Bien.

—Oye, entonces —agregó Edward de pronto—, ¿tú aplicabas todo esto con mamá?

—Casi todo. Yo era mayor que ella por casi veinte años…

—¡Te lo dije!

—…Entonces, siempre procuré ser muy responsable, paciente y respetuoso con ella. Cuando teníamos desacuerdos, intentábamos hablarlos para llegar a un acuerdo en vez de discutir. De todas formas, yo siempre perdía —explicó, sonriendo.

Edward suspiró. De nuevo, guardaron silencio. Hohenheim se limpió la nariz con su pañuelo.

—Lamento… no haber estado con ustedes cuando ella...

—¿Estarás ahora? —no había sido su intención preguntar eso, pero sus labios se abrieron antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Para disimular, echó un vistazo a la ventana, por la que entraba la cálida luz del sol, que no había contemplado en días, gracias al pésimo clima.

—¿Te parece bien que tratemos ese asunto después?

—Sí —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Hohenheim se removió en la silla, incómodo, sin saber si la conversación había terminado. Hizo ademán de levantarse, por lo que Edward se giró para observarlo directo a la cara antes de que se marcara—. ¡Espera! Hay algo que quiero preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No le dijiste nada a Alphonse sobre Roy, ¿cierto?

—No me corresponde hacerlo.

—Ok —susurró, tallándose los ojos con los puños—. ¿Crees que deje de hablarme o algo así? ¿Que se sienta incómodo estando cerca de mí? —preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

Hohenheim bufó, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla nuevamente.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—No, pero…

—Edward,  _debes entender_ que  **no** estás cometiendo ningún crimen que provoque que las personas "dejen de hablarte" o "se sientan incómodas cerca de ti" —explicó, armándose de paciencia—. Creo… que estás siendo un poco injusto con Alphonse al pensar que puede tratarte así después de todo lo que han vivido juntos, pero estás siendo todavía más injusto contigo mismo al cerrarte de ésta manera, lastimándote al pensar que nadie va a comprenderte.

»—Dale una oportunidad a Alphonse. Quizá… él ya lo sabe y sólo te está dando tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Sí, tal vez…

—Todo estará bien, Edward —le aseguró, levantándose de la silla, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Pero  _actúa con responsabilidad._ Esa es la clave para tener una relación sana.  _Ve a tu propio ritmo._ Si a ese Roy Mustang en verdad le interesa tener una relación seria contigo, respetará todas tus decisiones e irá lento, sin presionarte.

»—Sin embargo, si en algún momento te hace sentir incómodo o quiere propasarse contigo, recuérdale que tu padre trabaja en un laboratorio donde tiene acceso a diferentes clases de venenos y sustancias letales…

—Creo que eso no será necesario —rió Edward, con las mejillas rojas. ¿En qué sentido Roy podría propasarse con él?—. Pero g-gracias, anciano —murmuró, sonriendo un poco mientras observaba la ventana de nuevo—. Me siento más tranquilo.

Su padre le sonrió de manera extraña antes de salir de la habitación.

Δ

Alphonse, que había estado sentado en el suelo del corredor durante todo ese tiempo, se levantó de un salto al ver a su padre aparecer. Tenía los ojos húmedos y temblaba casi de la misma manera incontrolable que Edward momentos atrás.

—Nunca creí verlo así —susurró con la voz quebrada, observando el rostro cansado de Hohenheim, que volvió a quitarse las gafas, esta vez para sobarse los ojos cansados.

—Está muy preocupado, Alphonse. Vamos abajo. Ahora hay que dejarlo descansar.

—Todo esto es por Roy Mustang, ¿no?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Δ

Al caer la tarde, Edward despertó con el ruido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose de golpe. Sacudiéndose como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se levantó de un salto, murmurando una exclamación. Pasados unos segundos, comprendió a qué se debía su sobresalto y se tranquilizó.

Empapado en sudor, permaneció sentado contra las almohadas largo rato, acompañado únicamente por el pesado sonido de su respiración.

Así que… había tenido una conversación civilizada con Van Hohenheim acerca de su orientación sexual. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo aquello, era que en verdad lo había ayudado. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo con respecto a la noche anterior, aunque el miedo aún no desaparecía por completo.

Pegajoso y deprimido, decidió salir de la cama y, arrastrando los pies, entró al cuarto de baño de su habitación para tomar una larga y necesitada ducha que le ayudó a relajar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Sintió sus huesos crujir al flexionarlos y gozó el chapoteó de las gotas calientes sobre su coronilla, donde sentía un dolor punzante que comenzaba a irritarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Podría reunir el valor suficiente para hablar esa misma noche con Alphonse?

Mojado y vencido, salió de la regadera con pasos torpes, tropezando con la alfombrilla plástica que cubría parte del suelo, encontrando equilibrio de nuevo al sujetarse a la pared precariamente con los dedos mojados. Regresó a su habitación y se vistió para salir mientras el sol caía tras las montañas y dejaba tras su paso un imperceptible aroma a tierra mojada y hierba.

Se trenzó el cabello húmedo y se puso la chaqueta. Buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Roy, que ya se sabía de memoria. Un timbrazo. Dos timbrazos. Tres timbrazos. Cuatro timbrazos…

—¿Edward? —preguntó la voz ronca de Roy Mustang al otro lado de la línea.

Edward sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró por medio de la boca antes de hablar.

—¿Podemos vernos? ¿En tu casa? —susurró.

—Sí, claro. Esperé tu llamada toda la mañana. ¿Estás… bien? —preguntó Mustang, cuya voz acababa de tomar un matiz preocupado.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Roy hizo una pausa, luego, dijo:

—¿Quieres que vaya por ti a algún lado?

—No. Llego en treinta minutos.

—Te esper…

Edward colgó antes de que Roy terminara de hablar.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Durante el trayecto en autobús, Edward recargó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana a su lado. Aún tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha que había tomado antes de salir de casa y, gracias al calor transpirado por la tierra tras los días de tormenta, una nube de vaho alrededor de su sien había empañado el vidrio.

La mujer sentada a su lado enviaba textos sin parar, deslizando los pulgares por la grasosa pantalla de su celular sin reticencia. Edward, que tenía una relación de amor-odio con la tecnología —la usaba y, hasta cierto punto, la apreciaba, pero pensaba que todo debía hacerse con cierto grado de moderación—, se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco; el sonido de las teclas falsas comenzaba a provocarle cefalea.

El transporte público se adentró a un túnel, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor por un instante: pudo contemplar el reflejo apabullado de su rostro en la ventana en la que estaba apoyado y sintió pena de sí mismo. Lucía espantoso y quizá ese no era el mejor momento para presentarse frente a un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad, acababa de enviudar —o algo por el estilo; aún no entendía del todo la mecánica que Mustang había tenido con Riza Hawkeye— y era padre de un niño de cuatro años con quien, a decir verdad, Edward no se había relacionado _demasiado_ para decirle «Hey, tuve una interesante conversación con mi padre, que resultó no ser tan estúpido como yo había pensado...».

Tal vez lo mejor sería volver a casa y considerar que el paseo en autobús al menos había servido para despejarle la cabeza, para respirar un poco de aire fresco y oxigenarse los pulmones. Eso jamás venía mal y era una de las pocas —en realidad, muchas— cosas que Edward extrañaba de vivir en un lugar más tranquilo como Rizenbul.

De hecho, a lo mejor esa era la solución de sus problemas: volver a Rizenbul y ocultarse para siempre bajo los escombros de una casa quemada que le recordaba a una madre muerta cuya sonrisa se convertía más y más en cenizas con cada día que pasaba.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Nunca había sido un cobarde. No lo fue cuando entendió que la relación de sus padres no era la típica que se veía en todas las familias, no lo fue cuando Hohenheim decidió que su trabajo era de más importancia que Trisha y sus hijos y tampoco lo fue cuando la salud de su madre comenzó a decaer… de acuerdo, sí fue cobarde cuando ella murió, pero… ¿los niños de nueve años tienen derecho a ser un poco egoístas cuando se trata de la pérdida de un padre, o no? Y, después de eso, decidió colocarse alrededor una coraza de acero impenetrable que, generalmente, sólo podía ser atravesada por Al o Winry; no solía encariñarse con nadie, no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado y tampoco pretendía relacionarse de forma duradera con los demás. Sus compañeros de clase eran sólo conocidos, al igual que sus profesores, de ahí que su pseudo-amistad con Ling y Lan Fan se fuera olímpicamente a la basura, pero eso no había lastimado los sentimientos de nadie.

Y su relación con Mustang… bien. Era como intentar caminar en una cuerda floja después de pasar toda su vida con los pies pegados al piso.

¿Qué pretendía obtener de una _relación_ con Mustang? ¿Un amorío como tal? ¿Esas cosas relacionadas al romance como tomarse de las manos, tener citas y _lo demás_? ¿Enserio? Era algo… vergonzoso y depresivo.

¿Tenía edad para eso todavía? ¿No se suponía que la adolescencia era el tiempo de las cursilerías? Él estaba a dos pasos de los veinte, cuando tendría que comenzar a preocuparse de cosas diferentes, como la universidad, su carrera, etcétera. Quizá se le había ido el tren para hacer cosas normales. Pero, de nuevo, Mustang no era otro fulano de dieciocho años: era un oficial de policía, de treinta y tantos, _reciente viudo y con un hijo._

Edward también debía pensar en la posibilidad de ser sólo una distracción o un analgésico a todo ese dolor repentino, ¿o no? ¿Era estúpido no haber considerado eso desde el principio? 

Pero él no tenía experiencia en relaciones. Ni sentimentales ni fraternales ni amorosas. Su única relación duradera aparte de la que tenía con su hermano, era su amistad con Winry —y eso lo había tenido confundido durante un tiempo, a decir verdad— y una especie de lazo protector-agresivo con Pinako, que los había adoptado como abuela tanto a Al como a él tras la muerte de Trisha.

Roy era un imbécil. Y también un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero Edward sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar poner tierra de por medio con él.

La mujer sentada a su lado le dio un codazo en el brazo al ponerse los audífonos y ni siquiera pareció percatarse de haberlo hecho. Edward se tomó unos segundos para fulminarla con la mirada bajo una cascada de pestañas doradas: ¿le estaba lloviendo sobre mojado, acaso? Porque ahora no sólo era Roy, no sólo era Hohenheim: también era la estupidez de la gente apuñalándolo en el costado — ¿brazo? — como la Pica del Destino a Jesús.

Puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando el transporte llegó a su parada, no se inmutó al pasar por encima de la mujer con brusquedad para salir por la puerta trasera: fue el turno de ella de apuñalarlo por la espalda con los ojos, pero Edward no le dio importancia. Bajó del vehículo, levantó el cuello de su abrigo rojo y metió las manos en los bolsillos del mismo antes de echar a caminar por la calle encharcada.

La casa de Mustang estaba a pocos pasos de distancia y todo su cuerpo parecía consciente de eso: una fina capa de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente y el corazón le latió en el pecho con la fuerza de una estampida atravesando la sabana. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa, antes de cruzar la calle se tomó un instante para petrificarse donde estaba: ¿qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿De qué rayos se suponía que debían hablar? Bien, Edward tenía claro que debía estipular unas cuantas reglas —le desagradaba que Mustang sintiera la confianza de acercar su rostro _demasiado_ al suyo cada vez que le venía en gana—, pero no tenía idea de cómo debía empezar. ¿Debía dejar en claro que estaba molesto, incómodo, abrir el cofre de sus sentimientos como Pandora abrió la caja del caos?

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_ ¿Por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido escribir un manual de qué hacer en situaciones como éstas? Edward no aseguraba que lo leería, pero se hubiera sentido más seguro sabiendo que estaba ahí, listo para recurrir a él cuando fuera necesario.

Dio un paso al frente y luego dos hacia atrás. Hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca como quien chupa un limón. El fuerte aroma a petricor que impregnaba el suelo amenazaba con hacerlo estornudar. Apoyó una mano helada en su frente y el contacto gélido de la piel sobre la piel lo hizo sentir mejor, como si la sensación estuviera ayudando a eliminar las náuseas ácidas que se habían apoderado de su estómago.

Decidió que era hora de dejar de comportarse como un bebé. Era Edward Elric —y eso, dentro de su cabeza, significaba _algo_ —. Él nunca huía de los problemas: intentaba enfrentarlos cuando se encontraba con ellos y, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para hallar una solución. Pasara lo que pasara, tendría las fuerzas necesarias para hacerse cargo.

Bajó de la acera y cruzó la calle. No era tan tarde, pero la casa de Mustang ya estaba sumergida en sombras, apenas mitigadas por la luz amarilla de una farola. Nunca en su vida Edward la vio tan intimidante a pesar de su pasto crecido en el patio delantero y las cortinas corridas en las ventanas del piso inferior.

Respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones de un punzante aire fresco: de toda la gente que pudo haberle gustado, ¿por qué tenía que sentir algo _anormalmente fuerte_ por un sujeto tan patético como Roy?

Dios, Berthold: ojalá fuera una manzana caída lejos del árbol. Un Mustang incompetente rondando la sociedad ya era suficiente.

Se armó de valor y tocó el timbre. El ritmo pausado y armonioso de la campana lo ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, a sabiendas de que había consumido su tiempo para salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Mustang no acudió al llamado a la primera oportunidad. Tal vez eso era una buena señal. La pauta de que no tendrían que andar ese camino a la velocidad de caballos desbocados.

Parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, contando quince segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de Mustang al otro lado de la puerta diciéndole a Berthold que recogiera los juguetes que había dejado botados en la sala de estar. Eso lo hizo sonreír y un rubor espeso escaló sus mejillas hasta dejarlas tan rojas como si lo hubieran abofeteado a la mexicana. Se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar el control.

Sólo era gracioso escuchar a Mustang en su rol de padre porque, en todo lo demás, el hombre parecía siempre tener el control, pero con su hijo… se comportaba como un tipo que intentaba mantenerse a flote en un mar turbulento sin saber nadar.

Edward escuchó el suave clic de la puerta al abrirse y se preparó mentalmente para encarar a Roy y a sus estúpidos ojos azules, que siempre eran la parte más perturbadora de su cara.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el tiempo se congeló un instante y se observaron mutuamente durante largos segundos sin decir absolutamente nada. El cerebro de Edward estaba trabajando a mil por hora, pero no lograba enviar ningún tipo de información al resto de su cuerpo. Separó los labios y un sonido apagado salió entre ellos. Levantó la mano y señaló torpemente el pasto crecido que decoraba el patio delantero de la casa.

—No te vas a morir si podas esto de vez en cuando —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, aunque con un tono de voz increíblemente bajo.

Roy parpadeó, como saliendo también de un trance y observó a su alrededor con aire impaciente, luego, se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco moriré por no hacerlo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hay leyes contra eso, ¿sabes? —y era obvio que el imbécil sabía: hola, señor oficial de policía—. Berthold podría hacerse daño.

Roy se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y, al mirar hacia abajo, Edward se percató de que andaba por su casa en calcetines. Edward enarcó una ceja. Tenía la vaga idea de que Mustang podría llevarse bien con la idiosincrasia de Hohenheim.

—No creo que el niño esté planeando caerse en la madriguera de un conejo en un futuro cercano —explicó Roy, negando con la cabeza como si eso le causara incomodidad—. Tal vez le construya una guarida de Hobbit para que viva ahí y deje mi casa en paz.

El comentario hizo que Edward se sintiera incómodo: había sonado _demasiado_ sincero. Frunció los labios y evitó mirar a Mustang, que pareció darse cuenta de que había puesto un pie dentro de un campo minado.

»—Si supieras con cuántos carritos de juguete he tropezado hoy y cuántas pataletas acerca del uso del televisor he detenido, entenderías por qué lo digo —reveló, incómodo—. En fin, ¿querías hablar?

Edward volvió a mirarlo. Mustang hizo la pregunta con un aire _muy_ casual, pero su tono de voz no logró ocultar la aprehensión de sus palabras. Ahora, fue el turno de Edward de sentirse culpable. Podía lidiar con Hohenheim por su cuenta y con todas las tonterías que había conseguido meter en su cabeza —Edward sabía que había sido una conversación seria, pero, de cierto modo, no podía procesarla de esa manera: nunca había visto a Hohenheim como una figura paternal, dispuesta a dar buenos consejos—, tal vez podía aplazar _la conversación_ con Mustang sobre _ellos_ por un tiempo.

Pero, ¿cuánto?

Sospechaba que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, terminaría metiéndose en un callejón sin salida que podría arruinar su vida.

Se armó de valor y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Mustang enarcó una ceja.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Edward se sintió como entrando a la cueva del lobo mientras se quitaba el abrigo en el corredor de la entrada para dárselo a Mustang, que deslizó la tela entre sus dedos un par de veces antes de colgarlo en la percha de pared que tenía al lado.

El ruido de piezas de plástico impactando una contra otra llamó la atención de Edward, además del sonido de la voz aguda y joven de Berthold, que recitaba una historia sobre un camión de bomberos arrollando una patrulla policiaca. Supuso que parte de la molestia de Roy con el niño había nacido de ese relato gritado y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Al estar cerca de Berthold, le era imposible no recordar escenas de su niñez tan lejana, corriendo por los campos de Rizenbul con los brazos en alto, persiguiendo a Winry y Alphonse por los prados. Luego, los padres de Winry, médicos, murieron en ese estúpido conflicto armado y ella dejó de sonreír por meses y, se esforzaran cuanto se esforzaran, Al y él no pudieron cambiar eso. Después, Trisha enfermó y murió y por fin comprendieron en carne propia por lo que Winry estaba pasando.

Echar un vistazo al pasado era como contemplar escenas de algo que estaba dentro de su cabeza, pero que no había sido vivido por él. Todas esas risas, todos esos pequeños momentos fueron consumidos por el tiempo hasta convertirlo en un cascaron que se dedicaba a vivir al día.

¿Qué tan triste era eso? ¿Qué tan extraño?

El ruido de los juguetes de Berthold se detuvo, al igual que su perorata sobre los autos y Edward salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el susurro de sus pisadas moviéndose en su dirección. De pronto, una pequeña mopa de cabello oscuro se asomó por el borde de la puerta que llevaba a la sala y los grandes ojos del niño se fijaron en él, iluminándose como si acabara de salir el sol.

Algo sobrenatural estrujó el corazón de Edward, con mucha fuerza. Nunca nadie se había alegrado tanto de verlo, ni siquiera Al… y, por supuesto, menos Roy.

— ¡Ed! —Exclamó Berthold, entusiasmado, saltando fuera de la sala al corredor para plantarse delante de Edward, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír—. ¡Viniste!

Edward se aclaró la garganta y asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Se inclinó para estar a la altura de los ojos de Berthold y agitar con la mano su despeinado cabello negro.

— ¿Qué tal, Bert? —preguntó con voz ronca.

— ¿Al también está aquí? —inquirió el niño, parándose de puntillas para ver a espaldas de Edward, donde sólo estaba un incómodo Mustang que, de pronto, parecía bastante interesado en observar el tono de amarillo con el que estaban pintadas las paredes.

Edward —que se sintió en la gloria porque muy pocas veces alguien tenía que pararse de puntillas para ver por encima de él—, negó con la cabeza, ésta vez usando una sonrisa más honesta.

—No, fue a visitar familiares. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda venir también —aunque eso, dada la situación, _no_ era una posibilidad.

El rostro de Berthold decayó un poco, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala, donde siguió jugando.

Edward suspiró y, al incorporarse, un pequeño gruñido escapó de su boca. La mano de Roy apareció en su brazo con un roce ligero y Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el rostro para mirarlo, porque Mustang tiró de él hacia la otra puerta aledaña al corredor, que llevaba a la cocina.

Era extraño estar en esa casa otra vez después de tantos días. A pesar de la extrañeza de su relación, Edward se sentía al borde de la familiaridad con ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo era como sufrir un _déjà vu_ , como estar en un lugar que sólo había visitado en sueños.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió ver la botella de alcohol a medio llenar sobre la mesa, pero sí un vaso reluciente de limpio a su lado, como si Mustang se hubiera contenido de beber por petición suya. Eso disparó un soplo de calidez que se expandió por su caja torácica.

Roy soltó su brazo y Edward aprovechó la libertad para alejarse unos pasos, sujetar el respaldo de una silla y deslizarla por el suelo para alejarla de la mesa circular y dejarse caer en ella con peso muerto. Un largo mechón de cabello dorado le cubrió los ojos y agitó la cabeza para hacerlo a un lado. Roy se sentó frente a él.

—Entonces… hablar —dijo, dudoso de nuevo—. ¿De…? —estiró la mano y sujetó el cuello de la botella, luego, alzó la mirada para observar a Edward, como pidiendo su permiso.

Edward tuvo la impresión de que todo comenzaba a tornarse ridículo, pero, ¿acaso no lo había sido desde el principio?

Se encogió de hombros. Roy destapó la botella y sirvió una medida en el vaso junto a ésta. Con el sonido del líquido cayendo acompañando su voz, Edward respondió:

—Mi padre volvió.

Un silencio sumamente incómodo siguió a su comentario. Roy pareció quedarse en blanco, sujetando el vaso a centímetros de distancia de sus labios, con esa turbulenta mirada azul fija en Edward de una manera extraña, como si fuera algo nuevo, completamente desconocido con lo que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Edward sospechó que así era como Roy miraba a Berthold la mayor parte del tiempo. Bufó con fastidio y negó con la cabeza.

»—Volvió porque se fue hace años, como un condenado imbécil y ahora cree que puede aparecer de la nada, como por arte de magia y comportarse como un padre después de una década rehuyéndonos como si tuviéramos la Peste, ¿comprendes? —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y una línea de pensamiento siniestra comenzó a titilar en su mente—. ¿Ahora que estamos haciendo esto —hizo un gesto con una mano, abarcando el espacio que habría entre Roy y él—, lo que sea que sea, si lo mato me ayudarás a salir bien librado? Porque déjame decir que he tenido dieciséis años para planear el asesinato.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Roy, que por fin bebió un sorbo del vaso que sujetaba entre los dedos.

—No lo creo, Edward —dijo, seguro de la respuesta—. De hecho, será un placer arrestarte si atentas contra la seguridad de tu padre —agregó con una sonrisa más grande.

—Eres un pesado, ¿te lo han dicho? —preguntó Edward, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos.

—La gente me da los buenos días con ese comentario todos los días —bromeó Mustang.

Edward suspiró.

—Cuando Al y yo éramos más jóvenes, a nuestra madre le gustaba hablar sobre el trabajo de Hohenheim en los laboratorios, haciendo experimentos e investigaciones. A mí me gustaba pensar en lo fácil que es tener un accidente en ellos, ya sabes… pero el maldito tiene mucha suerte —en un impulso, estiró la mano y retiró el vaso de licor del agarre de Mustang, que se resistió un poco antes de dejarlo ir por completo. Edward pensó en beber un sorbo, pero el simple olor agrio del alcohol hizo que se arrepintiera, así que se puso de pie para dejar la pieza de cristal en el lavabo (a pesar de la queja muda de Roy) y tomar nuevos vasos del mueble para llenarlos con agua helada del grifo.

Le extendió uno a Roy, que lo tomó a regañadientes, al mismo tiempo que empinaba el otro contra sus labios. El agua fría ayudó a refrescar sus ideas.

— ¿Tan malo es? —musitó Roy, moviendo el vaso para crear ondas en el líquido.

Edward enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Hohenheim o ser abandonado por un padre? Porque no olvidaba todos los lloriqueos de Mustang acerca de no haber estado ahí para Berthold lo suficiente.

Respondió enarcando un poco la ceja, dudoso, después de la conversación de esa mañana, no podía decir que su padre era detestable del todo. Además, la fuerza de la costumbre era poderosa y, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, una diminuta parte de sí mismo —porque sí, a pesar de su estatura aún había _más_ partes _diminutas_ en su anatomía— estaba preocupada de que su rutina diaria cambiara —más— ante la posibilidad de que su padre decidiera quedarse con ellos.

Pero también tenía que recordar un factor importante: Hohenheim nunca había sido el modelo ideal del hombre estacionario. Nunca podía quedarse quieto en un mismo lugar y eso, sin contar la aparente alergia que había desarrollado por sus hijos en los últimos años. Tal vez se quedaría con ellos hasta recibir su estúpido premio o un par de meses más, quizás un año antes de volver a su estilo de vida nómada.

No saber qué ocurriría en el futuro con su familia, era lo que provocaba la ansiedad más grande en Edward.

—No es un mal sujeto. Sólo es idiota.

Roy sonrió.

— _Hanlon’s Razor_.

—Exacto —aceptó Edward, estirando la palabra.

Roy colocó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla.

El sonido de la batalla campal que se realizaba entre los coches de juguete de Berthold en la sala había sido sustituido repentinamente por un diálogo entre un oso y un dragón de peluche. Edward sonrió cuando creyó distinguir el nombre de Al, que aparentemente ahora bautizaba al dragón.

Al solía ser quien conquistaba los corazones de todos, hasta los de los niños pequeños, aparentemente.

Bebió un largo trago de agua y Roy se pasó las manos por el cabello, alborotándolo aún más.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando hablamos por teléfono, me quedé un tanto preocupado por lo que pudieras decirme —confesó—. Es injusto hacer que una persona se sienta de esa manera.

Edward volvió a enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó, sarcástico, porque Roy lo había hecho sentir en medio de arenas movedizas por _meses—._ Supongo que es una clase de justicia divina.

Roy bufó.

—Me encuentro en una situación en la que las preocupaciones extras no son convenientes para mí —aclaró—. En realidad, si sólo querías hablar de tu padre, pudiste haberlo dicho antes de colgarme.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al principio no vine a hablar de él. Vine a hablarte de la conversación que tuve con él ésta mañana y la causa de ella, pero, pensándolo bien, es algo que puedo manejar sólo —dijo, quizá con más amargura de la necesaria.

Algo en la mirada siempre azul de Roy se volvió aún más turbio.

—No tienes que hacerlo de esa manera. Podemos hablar al respecto si en verdad es algo que te perturba —explicó, soltando cada palabra como si le causara cierto dolor.

Edward estuvo a un milímetro de distancia de llamarlo idiota, pero luego comprendió que quizás el motivo por el que Roy quería portarse comprensivo con él, era porque no lo había sido con su esposa, que había terminado muerta de una manera brutal y escalofriante —al menos para él, cada vez que pensaba en eso sin querer—. Aceptar el error y querer solucionarlo —aunque, en este caso, ya era tarde—, era un gran paso y, ciertamente, Roy tenía que cambiar muchos de sus hábitos del pasado si quería ser un buen padre para Berthold.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza: tal vez él podría ser el conducto para que Mustang pudiera cambiar esas actitudes que lo sumergieron en el lodo en su relación pasada.

Suspiró.

—Pensándolo bien, prefiero hacerlo solo. No te ofendas, pero así he hecho todo gran parte de mi vida —se encogió de hombros—. Pero gracias —la palabra le causó más dolor a su orgullo que ninguna otra cosa. Quizá Roy no era el único que tenía que cambiar viejas costumbres.

Roy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió. Fue un gesto pequeño, casi inexistente, que pareció resignado.

—De acuerdo —murmuró antes de ponerse de pie. Eliminó la distancia que los separaba con tres largas zancadas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward se sintió como una gacela cazada por un león. Su espalda estaba contra el mueble de la cocina y Roy y eran obvias las intenciones de éste. Una punzada de incomodidad palpitó en la boca de su estómago y, antes de que Roy pudiera inclinarse lo suficiente para estar cerca de su cara, Edward ladeó el rostro, esquivando el beso apenas.

—Pero sí quiero hablar de esto: en verdad, _enserio_ , me hace sentir incómodo y ya te lo he dicho antes —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la boca en una perfecta línea recta que, juntos, se convirtieron en la mueca perfecta del rechazo.

Roy dio un paso atrás de inmediato, casi como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. La incomodidad repentina lo había contagiado.

— _De acuerdo_ —dijo, masticando cada una de las palabras lentamente antes de dejarlas salir de su boca. Un leve tono rosado le coloreó las mejillas—. Lo siento.

Edward asintió con la cabeza torpemente.

—También… creo… que si en verdad vamos a hacer esto —señaló de nuevo el espacio que había entre ambos con un dedo—, tenemos que hablar las cosas. No es que me guste la idea. De hecho, la detesto, pero creo que es el único camino para…

—…hacer las cosas bien —terminó Mustang por él.

—Eso.

De nuevo, un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Edward observó los cordones de sus botas mientras Roy contemplaba el destello de un rayo de luz impactando contra el vaso de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa, proyectando un arcoíris de colores sobre el mantel.

De pronto, Berthold entró en la habitación, llevando precariamente bajo el brazo sus juguetes de peluche y una grúa a escala en la otra mano. El gancho de la grúa parecía haberse enredado en la cola del dragón y el moño de listón que decoraba el cuello del oso.

—Papá —dijo, haciendo ademán de entregarle la grúa y, al mismo tiempo, arrancándose del brazo los juguetes de peluche sin querer; el oso y el dragón quedaron colgando del gancho de la grúa—. Se atoraron.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otra vez —agregó a la explicación del niño.

—Ajá —aceptó Berthold.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Roy se inclinó sobre Berthold para tomar la grúa e intentar desenganchar la grúa de la cola del dragón, sin mucho éxito. Desde el sitio donde se encontraba, Edward se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil desenredar el cordel del moño del oso primero, así que se acercó para ayudar también: retiró los objetos de las manos de Roy —si sus dedos se rozaron, procuró no darle importancia— y, en menos de diez segundos, los liberó para Berthold, que sonrió, encantado, recibiendo los juguetes en sus brazos.

— ¡Lo lograste! —exclamó el niño.

Roy enarcó una ceja en dirección de Edward, inquisitivo.

—Fue _muy_ fácil —dijo, sonriendo para molestar a Roy, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Berthold.

La segunda ceja de Mustang se unió a la primera en lo alto.

— ¿Estás llamándome incompetente o algo por el estilo? —preguntó, irónico.

Edward ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Siempre.

Berthold los ignoró, dando media vuelta para volver a la sala, arrastrando el cordel de la grúa por el suelo y sujetando al dragón de cabeza contra su pecho; el oso se había ganado un lugar preferencial en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

La mano de Roy se cerró sobre la de Edward repentinamente. Intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿Esto está bien? —preguntó Mustang.

Edward estuvo a punto de alejar su mano del agarre, pero, en un apresurado cambio de corazón, se contuvo.

—Supongo —dijo, intentando no sonar ansioso.

Roy movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y tiró de él para ir tras Berthold.

—Ayer le dije que lo llevaría al parque si el clima no daba problemas, pero no pude hacerlo hoy porque tuve que terminar algo de trabajo en casa —algo ensombreció en su cara, por lo que Edward pensó que quizá no estaba diciéndole la verdad del todo, pero no indagó—. Mañana, entonces. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Edward se encogió de hombros. Una burbuja de pánico se extendió en la boca de su estómago, pero se desinfló rápidamente: no tenía nada de malo salir. Salir estaba bien. Sobre todo si Hohenheim iba a estar en casa, queriendo tener más conversaciones estúpidas.

—Supongo —repitió, sintiéndose tonto.

— ¿Ahora quién es el incompetente? —preguntó Roy.

—Ya te dije: tú. _Siempre_ —respondió Edward, sarcástico—. Pero sí, está bien. Sólo un rato.

Entraron a la sala y ocuparon el sofá. Berthold en verdad tenía todo un desastre de juguetes diseminado por el suelo, que parecía haber sido invadido por cubos de lego y soldados de plástico. Ahora Edward entendía porque Mustang había estado tan irritado al comienzo de su visita.

Edward se quedó en la casa alrededor de una hora más y, contra todo pronóstico, permitió que Mustang le hiciera preguntas sobre la escuela, su carrera y la profesión que pensaba estudiar. Sin embargo, cuando quiso hacerle preguntas a Mustang sobre su trabajo, éste se mostró evasivo y cambió de tema con agilidad.

Una vez más, Edward decidió no escarbar en el asunto y, de cierta manera, eso se convirtió en otra forma de cavar una tumba para su relación, pero era demasiado pronto para darse cuenta de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: PruePhantomhive.  
> CANAL DE YOUTUBE: Prudence Hummel.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Berthold corría por el patio trasero de la casa de Roy, con las piernas cortas hundidas en el pasto crecido —Edward miró a Mustang con reproche al llegar a la casa y darse cuenta de que los dos patios seguían en un terrible estado y, aunque en un momento sintió el impulso de hacerse cargo del trabajo pesado por el hombre, decidió, al final, que eso no sería de ayuda para nadie… menos para un tipo como Roy, que parecía siempre tener problemas en decidir sus prioridades—, sacudiendo una mano en el aire para arrancar burbujas de un largo bastón de plástico que aferraba con los dedos.

De vez en cuando, Berthold reía, levantando la cabeza para recibir la luz del sol en el rostro, y después miraba a Edward, que procuraba devolverle la sonrisa imitando su jovialidad.

Estaban solos en la casa por varios motivos: uno, Mustang había tenido un pendiente de trabajo y le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de Berthold, dos, Hohenheim seguía en su casa, tres, aunque Edward había decidido suavizar el trato que tenía con su padre, era un esfuerzo sobrehumano no golpearlo cada vez que se encontraba con él, así que mantener la distancia era la mejor idea que había tenido para dejar de meterse en problemas. Además, su día escolar había sido ligero y prefería pasarlo con Berthold que encerrado en su habitación, malhumorado.

Berthold agitó el bastón de burbujas tras sumergirlo en el contenedor de líquido y una burbuja más grande que su cabeza flotó por el aire, avanzando un par de metros antes de reventarse.

— ¡¿Viste esa, Ed, la viste?! ¡Era muy grande! —exclamó el niño, saltando en el pasto.

Edward hizo una mueca lo más parecida que pudo a una sonrisa y tragó saliva antes de responder:

 —Sí, esa fue una grande, Bert —pero en realidad no le había prestado atención a la burbuja. En ese momento no podía pensar en burbujas.

— ¿Quieres ver otra? —preguntó Berthold, entusiasmado, metiendo el bastón de plástico en el tubo de burbujas una vez más.

—Claro —respondió Edward, sintiendo un brote de acidez en la boca del estómago.

Aunque los últimos días habían sido tranquilos en todo lo referente a Mustang, Edward no podía dejar de pensar que éste tenía algo demasiado oscuro dentro de la cabeza y que por eso había luchado por mantener las cosas relajadas entre ellos. Si Edward sabía algo de Roy, era que el sujeto era un bribón y, hasta cierto punto, podía llegar a ser bastante manipulador y, si le estaba escondiendo algo, él tendría que ser demasiado inteligente para averiguar de qué se trataba. El punto era que no tenía idea de si valía la pena. Tal vez sólo debió mantenerse alejado del hombre desde un principio, como le gritaban sus instintos; tal vez ahora ya era demasiado tarde para iniciar la retirada.  

Cansado, suspiró y se tocó la frente con la mano. De la nada, había vuelto a sentir el peso del mundo sobre los hombros y no se sentía capaz de llevarlo a cuestas.

Berthold logró hacer una burbuja el doble de grande que la anterior, aunque ésta se reventó más rápido que la otra. El niño observó, pasmado, el sitio donde la burbuja había estado y, parpadeando un par de veces, se echó a reír. Tenía una risa tan contagiosa que, aún sin saber cuál era su motivo, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Berthold era un niño muy agradable y a veces le costaba trabajo entender que, a tan corta edad, la criatura ya había pasado por una desgracia muy grande. A veces, se imaginaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si Trisha hubiera muerto de la misma manera que Riza Hawkeye y no por una enfermedad: tal vez él se hubiera convertido en un manojo de furia y no hubiera podido estar ahí para Al. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Hohenheim? Pensar en eso lo deprimió: si su padre no pudo hacer las cosas correctamente ante una enfermedad, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho de mejor manera por un asesinato…

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y los largos mechones rubios que le enmarcaban la cara se le metieron en la comisura de los ojos. Masticó una palabrota y los apartó con tirones de los dedos.

Tomó el vaso de jugo que tenía a su lado, sobre el escalón de madera en el que estaba sentado, y dio un largo sorbo, con un cubo de hielo rozándole los labios.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Berth? —le preguntó al niño después; el susodicho lo miró por encima del hombro y negó con la cabeza antes de sumergirse en el pasto crecido, buscando sus juguetes: al parecer, por fin se había cansado de las burbujas.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las tres y media. Mustang había dicho que intentaría ir a la casa a comer con ellos, pero aparentemente no se esforzó demasiado por lograrlo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba consciente de que el sujeto en verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser mejor persona, mejor padre, pero seguía teniendo una facilidad increíble para meter la pata.

Edward ya no le tenía tanto rencor para echárselo en cara, pero se preguntaba si debía hacerlo. ¿Estaba cruzando demasiados límites al ser tan criticón o a Mustang no le importaba? Todo el tiempo daba la impresión de que no le importaba, en realidad, siempre y cuando se saliera con la suya. Edward ya no se sentía capaz de protestar.

Cuando un mosquito lo picó justo en el cuello, provocándole una comezón infernal, decidió que era el momento de entrar a la casa.

—Vamos, Berth, adentro —dijo, levantándose para ayudar al niño a recoger sus juguetes y colocarlos en el cesto que habían llevado con ellos—. Al menos puedo prepararte algo ligero. Si no comes, no crecerás —dijo, rechinando los dientes. Nunca en su vida se creyó capaz de usar una frase como esa…

Berthold rió, dándole a entender que sabía el motivo de su molestia, pero era demasiado listo para hacer un comentario en voz alta —había sido testigo, múltiples veces, de las miradas iracundas que Edward le lanzaba a su padre por hacer comentarios _innecesarios_ sobre su altura—. Al menos el niño aprendía de la experiencia, a diferencia de Roy.

Recogió su bebida del escalón y entraron a la casa. Colocaron el cesto de juguetes en su rincón correspondiente en la sala y Edward tomó la mano de Berthold para llevarlo a la cocina. Bufó cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de papeles de oficina desperdigados en la mesa: sabía que Mustang tenía una oficina en casa, ¿por qué demonios no la usaba?

Dejó el vaso de su bebida en el borde de la mesa, lo suficientemente lejos de los papeles, y recorrió una silla para que Berthold se sentara. El niño se subió a ella, empujando el peso de su cuerpo con los brazos. Edward volvió a sonreír: era una imagen demasiado tierna. Suspirando, levantó la primera pila de papeles desordenados y los golpeó en la mesa para alinearlos. Aunque no era su intención ser curioso, le fue imposible no notar que los documentos eran expedientes policiacos, reportes forenses y registros de juicios.

Enarcó una ceja: ¿no le convendría a Mustang ser más cuidadoso con esa clase de cosas? Deslizó un dedo por el borde de las hojas para verlas rápidamente y encontró fotografías _demasiado_ explícitas de algunos casos. ¿Y si Berthold las veía? De eso definitivamente sí se iba a quejar, estaba seguro. Era como cuando Hohenheim llevaba sustancias químicas a la casa y las colocaba en las gavetas de la cocina en vez de encerrarlas en el garaje como Trisha le pedía.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco —por millonésima vez desde que había llegado a esa casa—, terminó de recoger los papeles de la manera más pulcra que pudo —aunque siempre maldiciendo a Mustang por lo bajo— y los llevó a la oficina, que era un desastre aún más grande que el resto de la casa, con libros y más papeles en el suelo. Eso le dio escalofríos y decidió que era un campo minado en el que no quería adentrarse, así que colocó los documentos en la mesa más cercana, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y volvió a toda velocidad con Berthold.

Prepararon emparedados sencillos, Edward le sirvió al niño un vaso de jugo y, durante los siguientes veinte minutos, se aseguró de que Berthold masticara correctamente y no se atragantara mientras no dejaba de hablar, intentando relatarle una anécdota que había vivido en casa de su amiga Elicia.

Edward supuso que si cosas como ésta eran las que Roy tenía que soportar todos los días, el hombre tenía una pizca de motivos para estar siempre tan estresado, pero, por lo demás, Berthold siempre era muy divertido y el joven podía entender por qué fascinaba a todas las personas con las que se relacionaba, como Al y él mismo.

Cinco minutos después de que Berthold terminara su relato sobre la casa de los Hughes, Edward escuchó el ruido metálico de la cerradura de la puerta al abrirse y le agradeció al cielo que Mustang hubiera llegado, porque, aunque apreciaba a Berthold… el niño no tenía talento contando historias.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina para recibir al recién llegado, que estaba dejando su maletín y gabardina en la entrada. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, Edward titubeó un poco porque una luz de alerta se encendió en alguna parte de su cerebro —que últimamente había estado demasiado activa—: acababa de recordar que, cuando Hohenheim llegaba a casa, Trisha abandonaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para darle la bienvenida. Evocar esa imagen no fue su intención y, por una milésima de segundo, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, pero Roy lo atrapó en el acto, así que tuvo que petrificarse en su sitio, sin poder hacer nada para combatir el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas.

Odiaba sonrojarse. Era algo demasiado delator.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Roy con cierta plasticidad en sus palabras y Edward tuvo la sospecha de que estaba pensando algo vergonzoso por su cuenta, dada la calidad inconforme de su voz.

Edward hizo una mueca y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

— _Bien_ —dijo, algo tajante. No había hecho mucho en realidad, sólo había adelantado algo de tarea, jugado con Berth y pasado gran parte del día en el patio trasero de la casa; nada de otro mundo. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua mientras Roy asentía con la cabeza sin demasiado interés en su respuesta: en realidad, daba la impresión de estar al borde de un colapso—. ¿Y el tuyo? —agregó Edward, enarcando una ceja.

Roy suspiró.

—Nauseabundo —contestó, poniendo una expresión que reafirmaba la palabra. Eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos con su andar rápido y seguro y, cuando estuvo a _centímetros_ de la cara de Edward, éste no lo rehuyó, aunque estuvo tentado.

Ladeó un poco la cara y el aliento de Roy rozó una de sus mejillas, provocando que el rubor se hiciera aún más grande. Mustang sonrió, un poco —en los últimos días, no lo había hecho frecuentemente, así que ese gesto era toda una ocasión—, y Edward tuvo la sospecha de que estaba disfrutando su retraimiento. Pensó en protestar, pero un beso se estampó en la comisura de su boca y todas sus quejas salieron por la puerta trasera.

Mustang lo rodeó para entrar a la cocina y saludar a Berthold. Edward volvió a quedarse pasmado en su sitio. Cerró los ojos un largo segundo y después suspiró, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta: sospechaba que lo único que obtendría de esa relación sería un mal cardiaco. Recuperó la compostura y fue tras Mustang, que se había desmadejado en una silla, luciendo increíblemente cansado.

Edward se recargó en el marco de la puerta para observarlo sin que el hombre se diera cuenta.

Berthold hizo su emparedado a un lado y comenzó otra vez:

—Papá, le estaba contando a Ed de aquella vez que Elicia y yo encontramos un gato abandonado en el patio de su casa, ¿a ti ya te había dicho?...

—

—Recogí tu infierno de papeles de la cocina y lo puse en la oficina, en la mesa junto a la ventana —explicó Edward horas más tarde, poniéndose el abrigo para salir de la casa. Berthold había tomado un baño, se había lavado los dientes y esperaba en su habitación a su padre para que lo arropara, así que Edward no quería quitarle a Mustang más tiempo del necesario.

—Gracias —dijo Roy, que, conforme había avanzado el día, parecía más y más un muerto viviente que un humano.

Edward comenzó a sentir una punzada de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Se mordió los labios y, respirando por la boca, dijo:

— ¿Has pensado en contratar a alguien para que se encargue de la casa?

Roy lo miró, con los ojos azules nadando en ojeras.

—Si no podías cuidar a Berthold hoy, debiste decírmelo, con confianza —respondió, intentando sonar comprensivo.

Edward pensó en golpearlo, pero se contuvo al percatarse de que el sujeto daba la impresión de que hasta un golpe de aire podría matarlo.

— No se trata de eso. Hablo de que éste lugar parece una zona de guerra. Si no te encargas de eso, te meterás en problemas. Recuerdas que estás cuidando a un menor, ¿cierto? Y que eres policía, ¿no? Sabes cómo funcionan éstas cosas…

Roy se pasó una mano por la cara, exhausto.

—No invoques a trabajadores sociales — _suplicó_ —. Juro que ya tengo demasiado en mi plato como para encargarme de eso también.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues asegúrate de mantenerlos lejos — _ordenó_ y, en un giro total de eventos, hizo una mueca y besó a Mustang en los labios. Cuando se alejó de él, el hombre pareció tan sorprendido como él mismo, pero bastante complacido—. Hablo enserio, _Roy._ Contrata a alguien —dijo, dando media vuelta para salir de la casa al frío nocturno.

—Ok —dijo Mustang, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—

Cuando Edward llegó a su casa, encontró a Al y Hohenheim en la sala de estar, viendo un programa televisivo. De inmediato, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente en la caja torácica y una agobiante sensación de incomodidad cortó el flujo de aire a sus pulmones: desde que Hohenheim había aparecido y tuvieron _la_ conversación había comenzado a sentirse como un extraño en su propia casa.

Y en su propia piel, a decir verdad. Los últimos meses había sido difícil no sentirse como si se hubiera caído en un vórtice directo a la Zona Desconocida.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo colocó en la percha de la puerta y, tentativamente, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada de la sala, sólo para dejar saber a su hermano —y _padre_ — que ya estaba en casa y no muerto en una zanja.

— ¡Ah, llegaste! —exclamó Alphonse al verlo. Sobre el regazo tenía un tazón de palomitas y su mano estaba sumergida en la parte más profunda; el espectro de una sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

Edward evitó mirar a Hohenheim por encima de todas las cosas, a sabiendas de que la vista del hombre, tan brillante como la suya, estaba fija en él.

—Sí —respondió, sintiéndose estúpido. Giró un pie en la dirección de las escaleras, dispuesto a emprender una poco elegante huida, pero Alphonse no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo:

— ¿Cómo está Berthold? —preguntó el muchacho, tomando el tazón de palomitas para estirarse y colocarlo en la mesa de centro.

El volumen del televisor estaba tan bajo, que Edward podía escuchar a la perfección cada una de las preguntas de su hermano. Es más, casi podía escucharlo parpadear. Cada ruido sonaba en sus oídos como el estallido de dinamita. En verdad se sentía muy incómodo.

—Bien —respondió, haciendo una mueca. Se rascó la sien, sintiendo picazón: estaba seguro de que Hohenheim lo estaba observando con perturbadora atención sólo para molestarlo—. Siempre pregunta por ti.

Alphonse ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Oh, qué bien. Dile que espero verlo pronto. Es muy divertido, me agrada —sentenció, como si eso fuera algo que Edward no sabía ya.

—Uhm, cierto. Bien, voy a…

— ¿Cómo está el _señor_ Mustang? —insistió Alphonse, que parecía incapaz de dejar el tema por la paz.

Edward se sintió como si su hermano acabara de golpearlo con el puño cerrado directo en el hígado.

Una luz roja se encendió dentro de su cabeza y, a voz en cuello, comenzó a gritar: «INCÓMODO, INCÓMODO» sin parar aunque, para su sorpresa, Hohenheim hizo una mueca similar. Tal vez el sujeto sí tenía un poco de tacto, a pesar de todo, y estaba al tanto de lo molesto que era responder preguntas sobre la pareja… cuando uno no se anima del todo a considerarla de esa manera.

Edward frunció el ceño y, contra sus instintos iniciales, miró a su padre, que se hundió en los cojines del sofá con un ligero rubor en las mejillas: ese hombre nunca se había casado con su madre y Edward estaba seguro de que nunca los había escuchado referirse el uno al otro como «esposos» o «pareja», ¿para él también había sido difícil responder preguntas sobre ella? ¿Igual de fatigoso? Si la respuesta era sí… bien, era decepcionante también.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward maldijo no conocer a su padre mejor y, aunque una voz cotilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que aún no era demasiado tarde para solucionar eso, le faltaban ánimos.

— _Bien_ —respondió con un hilo de voz que hizo que Alphonse enarcara una ceja.

— ¿Bien o _bien_? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, Edward decidió que era suficiente y dio media vuelta, sin decir nada más, para ir a su habitación.

Estaba muerto de cansancio, con un dolor atroz entre los omóplatos y, mientras subía los peldaños, se preguntó si estaba sintiendo un pequeño porcentaje de lo que había hecho que Mustang se viera tan derruido los últimos días. Tal vez cuidar a Berthold en verdad era demasiado fatigoso para él —el niño no era malo ni fastidioso como podían ser otros niños, pero era demasiado agotador intentar seguirle el ritmo—.

Al colocar la mano en la perilla de la puerta de su recámara, escuchó el crujido de un escalón a sus espaldas e, inmediatamente, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y negó con la cabeza, respirando profundo.

Conocía los pasos de Alphonse, que se movía por la casa como si usara una armadura de acero, asegurándose de que todo el mundo supiera de su presencia. Lamentablemente, el sonido que acababa de escuchar había sido demasiado sigiloso para pertenecer a su hermano.

—Viejo —dijo, harto—. Hoy no —pidió, porque no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en otra _conversación_. Además, ¿de qué podía ser ésta vez? ¿Mustang de nuevo?

Edward miró por encima del hombro y Hohenheim enarcó las cejas, levantando las manos en son de paz. El joven sintió, de nuevo, el impulso de golpearlo. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que, a pesar de ser un genio, su padre solía portarse como un niño pequeño y esa era la fuente de la mayoría de las desgracias de los Elric.

—Sólo quería decirte —comenzó a hablar Hohenheim, con los ojos ocultos tras el destello de sus gafas— que éste fin de semana es la entrega de reconocimientos que te mencioné cuando llegué aquí —Edward enarcó una ceja: había olvidado por completo el motivo por el que Hohenheim estaba ahí, a decir verdad. En ese momento, era una de las últimas cosas en las que podía pensar—. Alphonse aceptó ir conmigo. Pinako y Winry también, así que pensé que tal vez tú también querrías…

—A decir verdad —lo interrumpió Edward, haciendo una mueca de desagrado sin poder evitarlo—, no lo creo. Tengo cosas que hacer —mintió. Y sabía que Hohenheim se había dado cuenta de que no había dicho la verdad. Una nauseabunda sensación de culpa se instaló en la boca de su estómago, reprimiéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: se había portado como un idiota—. Lo siento —agregó, con una agrura subiendo por su garganta.

Hohenheim se encogió de hombros y suspiró, derrotado.

—Ah, la verdad es que imaginaba que dirías algo así —confesó y eso hizo que Edward se sintiera aún más molesto consigo mismo: le desagradaba la idea de ser tan previsible—. Sólo pensé que sería grosero no preguntarte.

Edward respiró profundo. Estaba molesto. En vez de hacerlo notar, simplemente decidió dar media vuelta y entrar a su habitación pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hohenheim lo interrumpió de nuevo:

—También quería preguntarte: ¿has considerado ya una universidad en la que quieras estudiar?

Edward frunció los labios.

—…Sí —pero no.

Realmente, no había tenido demasiado qué pensar. Tenía buenas calificaciones — _demasiado_ buenas— y, según su asesor académico, con ellas podría postular a cualquier escuela que quisiera. Hasta el momento, había estado pensando en estudiar en Central, que tenía uno de los mejores planes de ciencias. ¿Qué otras opciones tenía que considerar?

De nuevo, Hohenheim enarcó las cejas. Edward comenzó a sospechar que, cada vez que hacía eso, era porque detectaba la duda detrás de sus palabras.

—Bien —dijo el hombre—. He estado hablando con Alphonse, quien me ha dicho que tienes vocación para las ciencias y ninguna escuela tiene un mejor programa de estudios que Xerxes —explicó.

Edward se recargó en la puerta a sus espaldas, observando a su padre con atención.

— ¿La universidad para la que trabajas? —preguntó, sin agregar que era la institución culpable de que su padre se hubiera ido al otro lado del país, abandonándolos a ellos y a su madre.

—Sí.

Edward pasó saliva. Nunca se había atrevido a considerar Xerxes dentro de sus posibilidades porque la _odiaba…_ de la misma manera que odiaba todo lo que se relacionaba a su padre y la idea de que, aunque en ese momento estuviera ahí, con ellos, se iría de un momento a otro, como había hecho hace años, dejándolos a la deriva otra vez.

Aunque no quería admitirlo… eso lo aterraba y por eso no se permitía bajar la guardia ante su padre. A pesar de todo.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Hohenheim se recargó en el barandal de madera de la escalera. Era tan alto, que Edward lo imaginó creando un efecto de péndulo que terminaría con él en el suelo del primer piso. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda ante la imagen dentro de su cabeza.

—Que deberías matricularte en Xerxes —dijo Hohenheim resueltamente—. Se te abrirán muchas puertas —de nuevo, se encogió de hombros.

Edward frunció el ceño y no pudo contenerse más:

— ¿Cómo se te abrieron a ti? ¿También pretendes que abandone a Al como hiciste tú con todos nosotros? —inquirió, apretando las manos en sendos puños.

Aunque Hohenheim dio un paso atrás, como empujado por el peso de sus palabras, su expresión no mutó en lo más mínimo, aunque el color claro de su cara disminuyó hasta convertirse en algo cetrino.

—Edward, cuando regrese al Este, Alphonse vendrá conmigo, ya lo decidimos —explicó con paciencia—. Sería conveniente que hicieras lo mismo.

Edward se sintió como si acabara de tragarse un cubo de hielo. Se formó un nudo ansioso en su garganta y un temblor incontrolable le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Perdió el equilibrio y el peso entero de su cuerpo fue sostenido por la puerta en la que estaba recargado.

El ruido del televisor proveniente de la sala llevaba varios minutos enmudecido. Edward supo que Alphonse estaba escuchando la conversación y gruñó por lo bajo, enseñando los dientes. Se sentía como si acabaran de apuñalarlo por la espalda. Él y Al había sido uno sólo desde la muerte de Trisha y que ahora su hermano lo quisiera abandonar era lo peor que le podía pasar… y Alphonse debía saberlo, entonces, ¿por qué demonios le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por influencia de Hohenheim?

—Pues no lo haré —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Estoy bien aquí —agregó, aunque una acidez comenzaba a bullir en su estómago—. Los dos, déjenme en paz —ordenó, sintiéndose como un niño berrinchudo y ridículo, dando media vuelta para entrar a su habitación sin más distracciones.

Se aseguró de cerrar con un portazo para hacer constar su molestia y, una vez dentro, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, que estaban tan heladas como un témpano de hielo. No podía dejar de temblar, de ira e incertidumbre.

Si Alphonse se iba con Hohenheim, se llevaba la mitad de Edward, cuyo mundo giraba en torno a su hermano desde la muerte de Trisha. Si Alphonse se iba con Hohenheim, Edward perdería de vista el rumbo que, hasta ese momento, había llevado su vida.

Asustado, se tiró en su cama, a oscuras, con la mirada fija en un techo lleno de tinieblas.

¿Podría convencer a Al de quedarse? ¿Podía pedirle ayuda a Winry y Pinako para que disuadieran a su hermano de marcharse?... ¿Debía ir tras él y Hohenheim para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera a salvo? Hohenheim no era de confianza, no si intentaba quitarle a su hermano.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche imaginando lo terrible que se volvería su vida sin la presencia de su hermano en ella.

—

Aún entrada la madrugada, Roy estaba en su oficina, sumergido en un mar de papeles.

La luz amarillenta de la lámpara de su escritorio había comenzado a lastimarle los ojos y no pudo seguir huyendo de sus gafas de lectura, que se colocó de mala gana. El silencio de la noche era abrumador y el continuo tic-tac del reloj de pared le parecía una tortura.

Después de que Edward se fuera, decidió complacerlo en sus peticiones y llamar a una agencia, solicitando una trabajadora doméstica. Prácticamente le ofrecieron un catálogo de sugerencias para que eligiera a quien más le conviniera, dado que tenía un hijo pequeño en quien pensar. Al final, solicitó a una mujer de mediana edad con experiencia en niños a quien entrevistaría pronto.

Esperaba que eso tuviera contento a Edward —y que esa fuera su mayor expectativa del día era _extraño_ — y que ayudara a tener un mejor control de su hogar que, en verdad, amenazaba con desmoronarse sobre él y Berthold.

Abrió una carpeta sobre el escritorio y se encontró con el expediente de un sospechoso de homicidio que no había sido procesado por falta de pruebas. Aunque sabía que no era el hombre a quien buscaba, estaba tan cansado y harto que no le fue difícil ver en sus facciones el rostro del cerdo involucrado en la muerte de Riza. De inmediato, saboreó un brote de bilis en su garganta.

Lo había estado cazando sin miramientos durante las últimas semanas, como un leopardo siguiendo a una gacela. Sabía todo sobre él, incluso los detalles más insignificantes y estúpidos. Pisarle los talones, intentando hacerlo caer aún con la roca más pequeña, se había convertido en un desgastante y aterrador pasatiempo que estaba consumiendo casi toda su energía, pero que valía la pena. Por Riza, por Berthold. Incluso por él mismo.

Sabía que la muerte de Riza había sido un accidente y no un homicidio, pero pudo haberse evitado y ese hombre había sido el principal causante, así que quería hacerlo pagar. Al menos para conseguir algo de paz. Pero, por el momento, su alma estaba en manos de Lucifer, cuyas garras eran largas y filosas.

Si en algún momento se enteraba de todo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a ese hombre caer, ¿qué pensaría Edward de él? Últimamente, la opinión de ese _niño_ sobre él era lo que más le importaba y, aunque a veces pasaba largas noches en vela intentando saber por qué, no había conseguido averiguarlo. Quizás Edward se había convertido en la representación física de su consciencia —para _bien_ o para _mal_ —.

Leyó el expediente en sus manos, intentando prestar particular atención a los detalles, a los nombres que Maes subrayó para él, ya que el hombre tenía un gran don para atar los cabos sueltos, para ver lo que él no podía.

Todos los expedientes que tenía en su oficina eran casos a los que el _asesino_ de Riza podía estar relacionado y, si lograba vincularlo con al menos uno de ellos, lograría que se hiciera justicia, al menos parcialmente.

A éstas alturas, estaba desesperado y dispuesto a hacer lo que pudiera con tal de poner a ese sujeto tras las rejas.

 


	28. Chapter 28

La mañana siguiente, Edward bajó temprano a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de marcharse a la escuela. Había pensado que, si se despertaba y vestía antes de lo normal, podría emprender una huida rápida antes de encontrarse con Hohenheim o Alphonse, pero, claro, fue demasiado inocente al considerar algo así: Alphonse lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y era precisamente ese el motivo de que ya estuviera sentado a la mesa de la cocina, aún con el pijama puesto, los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y una mirada impertérrita dirigida a su hermano mayor, que se congeló bajo el dintel de la puerta al verlo.

El corazón de Edward le latió en la garganta mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara de «¿Qué demonios me estás viendo?» y la suya era una de las más talentosas: bien sabía que incluso hacía estremecer al mismísimo Roy Mustang… oh, pero Roy no había tenido los dieciséis años de vacunación ante su carácter que Alphonse.

Y Edward odió a su hermano por eso.

Odió que sus ojos se parecieran tanto a los de Trisha, algo que siempre servía para hacerlo sentir como si le estuvieran revolviendo las tripas con un tenedor, sobre todo cuando lo miraban como si supieran que había hecho algo tonto, como volver a pelear con su padre en lo alto de las escaleras…

Alphonse suspiró con aire cansado y Edward supo que había pasado una noche tan mala como él. Se sintió culpable por eso… pero no lo suficiente para romper el silencio. Caminó en línea recta hacia la encimera para tomar la bolsa de pan y prepararse un emparedado.

—Papá ya te lo dijo, ¿cierto? —comenzó Alphonse. Su voz tenía un matiz increíblemente delicado.

Edward se sintió mal consigo mismo: ¿por qué últimamente todo el mundo le hablaba como si fuera un niño berrinchudo? ¡No lo era! Hubiera preferido que se refirieran a él como un adulto joven _bastante_ terco. Eso le hubiera elevado un poco la moral y no lo hubiera hecho sentir tan mediocre como en ese momento.

Respiró hondo, intentando controlarse para que su respuesta no sonara como un gruñido —porque así _no_ era como sonaban los adultos—:

—Sí —y sí, eso fue lo único que consiguió decir sonando como un humano y no como un lince a punto de desgarrar una garganta. Tomó un cuchillo del cajón a su derecha y lo usó para untar el pan con mayonesa y mostaza, siempre dándole la espalda a Al, cuya mirada podía sentir en la nuca.

— ¿Y qué opinas? —preguntó Alphonse, tranquilo, a sabiendas de que toda una guerra nuclear se desarrollaba en la mente de su hermano en esos momentos.

Nunca había sido el tipo de chico imprudente que va y pica serpientes con un palo —en ese momento, Edward era la serpiente—, pero sí era el tipo de chico que sabía que su hermano nunca le haría daño, así que casi le estaba dando permiso de hincarle los colmillos en el brazo, siempre y cuando eso mantuviera feliz a Edward un rato y le permitiera marcharse con Hohenheim sin armar líos.

Edward bajó el cuchillo lentamente; pudo ver su reflejo deformado en el acero. Una figura sin rostro que, a pesar de eso, se las arreglaba para lucir inconforme, descontenta.

—Me molesta —admitió, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen en el cuchillo. Luego, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar el contenedor de carnes frías. Siguió sin mirar a Al—. Pero si ya lo decidiste… y crees que es lo mejor… —estaba intentando ir por el camino del razonamiento, del diálogo y no revelar la acidez que le había borboteado en el estómago toda la noche: no quería perder a su hermano, no quería que las cosas cambiaran, deseaba que todo siguiera como había sido los últimos años, sólo ellos dos contra el mundo.

Pero tal vez eso era hipócrita: el primero que cambió algo fue él y tal vez eso fue el principio del caos, pero no quería pensar de esa manera. A lo mejor todo comenzó con la aparición de Hohenheim y no la de Roy…

—Sólo quiero conocer más a papá, Ed —confesó Alphonse, sonando casi avergonzado—. Saber cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca se hubiera ido —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros, y Edward tuvo suficiente.

Dejó caer el plato con el sándwich sobre la encimera y la cerámica bailoteó sobre la superficie un largo instante, haciendo un ruido circular que le taladró los oídos. Dio media vuelta y miró a su hermano, frunciendo los labios para no ponerse a vociferar una sarta de groserías en contra de su padre que harían que su madre se revolcara en su tumba.

Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, recuperando el control de sí, aferrando con los dedos el mueble a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y crees que él quiera conocerte a ti? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que era una cuestión dolorosa hasta que dejó salir las palabras de su boca. Negó con la cabeza, tocándose la frente con una mano fría—. ¿Crees que él quiera recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido? ¿Crees que valga la pena?

Alphonse, que parecía haberse preparado todo ese tiempo para afirmaciones así, movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo.

—Se lo pregunté yo mismo y dijo que sí —reveló—. Y sí, para mí vale la pena.

Edward pasó saliva, sintiendo una aprehensión extraña en la garganta. Jaló aire por la boca y ladeó un poco la cabeza. De pronto, se sentía como si una aspiradora gigante hubiera absorbido todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

Se sentía vulnerable, casi en peligro. Y tenía miedo. Era el mismo tipo de recelo que sintió cuando comenzó todo con Roy, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría deshacer ninguna de las acciones y decisiones que tomara. Era injusto que esto estuviera pasando justo cuando creía que ya tenía todo aquello bajo control.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz —dijo, sonando como el protagonista de una de esas películas anticuadas que Winry lo obligaba a ver cuándo eran más jóvenes. Un espeso rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y una sonrisa, en los labios de Alphonse.

—Yo también quiero eso para ti —respondió, sincero.

—Y no confío en Hohenheim —siguió Edward, tocándose el cabello, que aún no había peinado y caía, libre, sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Ni siquiera después de _La Charla_? —preguntó Alphonse, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me dio _La Charla_ —dijo, maldiciéndose por lo bajo cuando el rubor de sus mejillas abarcó toda su cara—. Yo podría darle la maldita _Charla_ si se me diera la gana. ¿Qué puede saber un viejo como él de…? —En realidad, no quería saber—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tú qué sabes? —preguntó, desconfiado. De pronto, se sintió como si hubiera entrado desnudo a un centro comercial en hora pico.

—Nada que no hayas revelado por ti mismo. Eres un libro abierto, te guste o no —respondió Alphonse, alzando las manos en son de paz—. Y estoy bien con _eso_.

Edward se miró los zapatos, avergonzado.

—Pues yo no estoy bien con la idea de que te vayas —aceptó, porque era cierto—. No quiero que te marches con él, pero no puedo atarte al poste de tu cama y retenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

—Sería divertido que lo hicieras, con un novio poli y eso…

Edward le arrojó la bolsa de pan, que impactó contra el pecho de Alphonse y cayó al suelo. Alphonse se echó a reír en su silla y Edward emprendió la huida, plato en mano, hacia su habitación.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y le costaba un poco respirar. Aunque la conversación había sido relajada —más de lo que se creyó capaz, por lo que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo—, aún quería ponerse a despotricar.

Hohenheim se marchó de sus vidas cuando ellos aún eran unos niños. Cuando Trisha enfermó, no volvió para hacerse cargo de ellos, como hubiera hecho un _buen_ padre, sólo hizo arreglos para que Pinako los cuidara… eso fue lo que más amargó a Edward en su contra: que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de volver a su lado, de pararse en el funeral.

No le gustaba sentir resentimiento en contra de su padre, pero era un mecanismo de defensa que no podía hacer a un lado, porque estaba a la espera de que Hohenheim decidiera irse de nuevo y borrón y cuenta nueva con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta el momento.

Ahora, su mayor miedo era que Alphonse resultara herido y estar demasiado lejos de él para poder hacerse cargo de la situación.

—

En la escuela, se movió como un fantasma, deslizándose de clase en clase sin hablar con nadie, casi extrañando la presencia de Ling, que lograba sacarle al menos unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando.

No había sido Miss Simpatía los últimos meses, así que muchos de sus compañeros de clase preferían mantener la distancia —a menos que estuvieran presentando un examen: entonces, todo el mundo quería echarle un vistazo a sus respuestas—. No le dio importancia y marchó por su día sintiéndose más muerto que vivo.

Sentía el estómago pesado, como si se hubiera vuelto de plomo y, cada vez que intentaba beber agua, no podía soportar más de un trago. Y, sobre sus hombros, reposaba el peso de saber que su vida estaba por cambiar mucho _otra vez_ …

Cuando el día terminó, fue a hablar con su asesor, a quien le hizo preguntas significativas sobre Xerxes. El hombre se mostró felizmente sorprendido por su elección de escuela —aunque Edward le aseguró que no era algo definitivo, sino sólo una duda— y le entregó un post-it con el link a la página de la universidad que, a todo caso, Edward podría haber encontrado por su cuenta. Metió el trozo de papel amarillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y, al salir de la oficina del profesor, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomando las elecciones adecuadas.

En ese momento, el marcador estaba parejo entre el Sí y el No.

—

La temperatura comenzó a descender con la caída del día; una brisa rondaba las calles como un suspiro congelado y, cada vez que le rozaba las mejillas, hacía que le ardieran como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Miró el reloj de su teléfono tras colocarse la capucha del abrigo en un vano intento por cubrirse del frío y se dio cuenta de que faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve. Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, bajo la luz amarilla de una farola, y consideró la posibilidad de volver a casa, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ese lugar y más del _otro_ para tomar ese pensamiento seriamente.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y siguió caminando, el ruido de los pasos de sus pesadas botas sólo amortiguado por el sonido de algún auto solitario circulando por la calle. Cuando una camioneta pasó a su lado, moviéndose lentamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero se obligó a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos, pequeños y brillosos, de una mujer con el cabello del color del trigo atado en una apretada trenza. La sensación de escalofrío aumentó, pero esa vez por una razón diferente: ya la había visto antes, en el patio frente a la casa de Roy. La mujer también tenía un niño pequeño, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que Berthold, y siempre lo sacaba a jugar por las tardes con un perro Jack Russell. Edward recordaba haberla saludado en una ocasión y no haberse percatado de sus ojos entornados por la curiosidad hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando la descubrió espiando el vecindario por un resquicio de las cortinas de su casa.

Edward pensó que aquello había sido extraño, pero incluso Pinako, de vez en cuando, hacía cosas así, así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, sabía el motivo de la curiosidad de la mujer y eso era lo que lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo. No sentía ansías por saber si alguien ya le había preguntado a Roy quién era y por qué a veces se quedaba en su casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Claro que todo eso tenía respuestas inocentes detrás, pero había un trasfondo _más_ profundo en todas ellas.

¿La mujer lo sabría? Por la manera en la que lo estaba mirando en ese momento, como si fuera una mancha en un costoso tapiz, tal vez sí y, de nuevo, Edward sintió el impulso de regresar a casa, pero las ganas de mantenerse lejos de ahí eran más fuertes que el escrutinio de la mujer y la parte más egoísta de su persona le dijo que Roy podía encargarse de ese problema, ya que había sido él quien los metió en él, en primer lugar.

La mujer aceleró y el escape de su auto liberó más humo del ecológica —y legal— mente correcto. Edward se detuvo de nuevo, ésta vez en un trecho de acera sin iluminación, con la mirada fija en la parte trasera de la camioneta, que dio vuelta a la calle y desapareció con sus luces rojas resaltando contra el negro  de la noche.

Aunque había intercambiado unos cuantos mensajes con Mustang durante el día —sobre todo en el almuerzo, que Roy había adoptado como su «Tiempo Libre Para Quejarse Del Trabajo Con Edward»— él no le había planteado la posibilidad de ir a su casa ese día y estaba a tan poca distancia ya que le pareció tonto llamar. De todas formas, sus pies hicieron el intento de andar hacia atrás porque aún había ciertas libertades entre ellos que no se sentía con el derecho de tomar.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado su teléfono y, antes de poder sacar el aparato, rozó con los dedos el trozo de papel en el que su asesor había escrito el link a la página de Xerxes. A pesar de ser consciente de que se estaba comportando como un idiota, reaccionó como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Con unas cuantas zancadas, se descubrió ante la puerta que ya conocía tan bien. Sólo por curiosidad, echó un vistazo a la casa de enfrente y vio la camioneta oscura de antes ocupando el espacio de estacionamiento, cubriendo la ventana delantera, evitando que la vecina curiosa viera desde su sala la puerta de la casa de Mustang por más que lo intentara.

Se encogió de hombros y estiró la mano para tocar el timbre. Supuso que, a esa hora, Berthold ya debía estar durmiendo —o haciendo una pataleta al respecto— y, si era la primera opción, esperaba que el ruido de la campana no lo hubiera despertado. En caso de ser la segunda, se propuso ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño porque, después de todo, él mismo no tenía prisas por llegar a su propia cama.

Por el cristal rugoso de la puerta, vio la silueta de Mustang bajando las escaleras y escuchó sus pasos —siempre arrastrando los pies cuando no estaba en el trabajo— mientras se acercaba. Apenas tuvo un segundo para prepararse y respirar profundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Mustang lo mirara, con una ceja enarcada.

Sus ojos seguían nadando en ojeras y estaba pálido. Parecía necesitar una buena noche de sueño… y prolongarla semanas para recuperar las energías que obviamente no tenía en ese momento. Edward se guardó las ganas de hacer un comentario al respecto o preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado, con el aire frío erizándole el vello de la nuca. Pensó en decir «Buenas», pero se sintió como un niño, así que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo Roy con un suspiro agotado, sin esperar una explicación sobre porqué estaba en su casa a esa hora—. Siempre tocas dos veces.

Edward hizo una mueca: ¿enserio se había fijado en eso?

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, verdaderamente intrigado, porque él nunca se había dado cuenta: en su casa, prefería aporrear la puerta con el puño, pero no creía que esos fueran los modales correctos para mostrar en la casa donde vivía un niño pequeño… de hecho, había otras cosas que no sabía si era correcto mostrar en la casa de un niño pequeño—. Mi hermano también, creo. ¿Puedo entrar? Me estoy congelando y tu vecina me da escalofríos.

Roy se hizo a un lado de inmediato, casi como si lo hubieran golpeado en las costillas para apartarlo y, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, echó un vistazo al vecindario.

—La señora Schell, de enfrente, ¿no? —preguntó, algo divertido. La sonrisa, en vez de aliviar el cansancio de su cara, lo acentuó. Edward se encogió de hombros, colocando su mochila en un rincón del corredor de entrada donde no estorbara y quitándose el abrigo para colocarlo en la percha junto a la puerta. Eso se estaba volviendo algo rutinario y el pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera—. Creo que toda la calle concuerda contigo. Tiene hábitos bastante… cuestionables.

—Claro, porque tú eres la persona adecuada para decir eso —replicó Edward, masajeándose la cara, que seguía entumida por el frío. Roy puso los ojos en blanco: a esas alturas, ya parecía acostumbrado a sus retahílas… y no le molestaban, que él supiera—. ¿Dónde está Berthold?

Roy suspiró —y Edward supo que su teoría sobre el berrinche era correcta— y señaló con un dedo el techo.

—Durmiendo —contestó el hombre y añadió—: eso creo —Edward ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con irritación—. Cada día le cuesta más trabajo hacerlo y yo no tengo tiempo para…

Edward frenó su alegato con un gesto de la mano —ya tenía suficiente con un padre sin tiempo para sus hijos en su propia casa, gracias—, giró sobre los talones y caminó hacia la escalera para subir a la habitación del niño y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Un sombrío Mustang lo siguió, cambiando su andar despreocupado y aletargado por el sigilo de un gato. Su presencia a sus espaldas se sintió casi alarmante, pero pronto consiguió dejar esa sensación de lado.

Edward cruzó el corredor de la segunda planta que llevaba a la habitación de Berthold y abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacerla rechinar. La recámara estaba oscura, pero con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, pudo ver la silueta de Berthold, arrebujado en su cama, contra las almohadas. Su respiración era tranquila y era obvio que dormía, abrazando con pereza a su dragón de peluche.

Ver esa imagen drenó cualquier clase de animadversión que Edward pudiera sentir por el mundo en esos momentos, pero no evitó que golpeara a Roy con el dorso de la mano en el pecho por su comentario de antes. El hombre se tocó el sitio adolorido con los dedos tras contener un gruñido y le dedicó una mirada que presagiaba una tentativa de homicidio. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin mutar la expresión nebulosa, Mustang dijo:

—No me dijiste qué estás haciendo aquí —siseando como una serpiente.

Edward suspiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No quiero volver a casa —admitió—. Han pasado… cosas. Pasé toda la tarde vagando por la ciudad, intentando averiguar qué hacer, pero… no lo logré —se encogió de hombros.

Roy miró al techo y apoyó su peso en el muro a sus espaldas, pero no por bravuconería, como Edward, sino por extenuación.

—Me parece imposible: Edward Elric, la voz de mi consciencia, sin saber qué hacer con su propia vida —dijo, empezando con sarcasmo, pero terminando la oración con un dejo de honestidad que hizo que a Edward se le revolviera el estómago.

—Nunca fue mi intención decirte qué hacer con tu vida —admitió, sin pretender que sonara como una disculpa, sino como una verdad. Que Roy fuera y se tomara todo lo que le decía a pecho era problema de él, no suyo.

—Aún así, me alegra que lo hicieras —aceptó Roy, echando a andar por el corredor—. Es más fácil lidiar con Berthold teniéndote cerca —Edward quiso preguntar qué demonios significaba eso, pero Mustang no le dio la oportunidad—. Puedes quedarte, si quieres. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, así que estaré en el estudio —finalizó, sujetando la perilla de la puerta al final del pasillo, deteniéndose un instante para bostezar.

Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Berthold y fue tras Mustang.

—Sé que no es asunto mío —empezó, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Roy, cubierta por un suéter del mismo tono de azul que su uniforme de policía—, pero luces como alguien que en verdad necesita descansar —terminó.

Mustang hizo un ruido despectivo y abrió la puerta del estudio con un empujón.

—Tengo otras prioridades, _Edward_ —fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a Edward a mitad del pasillo, con una terrible sensación de frialdad deslizándose por su columna porque nunca lo había escuchado decir su nombre de esa manera.

—

Dos horas después, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar, insistente, en la mesa donde lo había colocado. Tomó el control remoto del televisor de la sala para enmudecer el sonido del documental que estaba viendo —porque era _ese_ tipo de persona— y, sujetando una taza de café azucarado con la otra mano, observó la pantalla encendida del celular como si fuera un lagarto gigante que recién había aparecido en la habitación.

Pasados unos segundos, el aparato dejó de sonar y bailar sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y Edward volvió a centrar su atención en el documental… hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar, ésta vez anunciando una llamada.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, y se apresuró a dejar la taza de café junto al aparato, que sujetó con un zarpazo, silenciándolo antes de que el ruido despertara a Berthold o sacara a Mustang de su oficina como a una pantera de su madriguera —en las dos últimas horas, el sujeto se había desentendido por completo de su presencia y eso era… extraño, no _decepcionante_ , no, sólo raro—.

Rechazó la llamada y observó la pantalla con atención, a la espera de un nuevo intento… que no tardó ni veinte segundos en llegar. Abrió el mensaje de Alphonse y se encontró con un «¿Dónde estás?» escrito a toda velocidad. Era raro que Al enviara mensajes con faltas de ortografía, pero ahí estaba uno. Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Respiró profundo y tocó la opción «Llamar».

Alphonse respondió de inmediato.

— _¿En dónde demonios estás?_ —preguntó, siseando y agitando su cascabel como una pequeña serpiente. Alphonse nunca decía groserías e incluso ese «demonios» era demasiado para él, así que Edward supuso que su hermanito se había estado comiendo las uñas de preocupación por él. De nuevo, se sintió culpable, pero no iba a soltar la correa tan fácilmente.

—Con Roy —dijo, porque era más fácil que explicar que estaba en su casa, pero el hombre no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Alphonse se quedó callado un largo rato, pero Edward adivinó que estaba boqueando al otro lado de la línea, navegando por un torrente de pensamientos apresurados, intentando decidir cuál expresar primero. Mientras Al recuperaba el habla, Edward se cambió el teléfono de oreja, sujetándolo ahí con ayuda de su hombro al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para tomar su taza medio vacía y el control remoto para subir un poco el volumen del televisor: el documental de antes, sobre la Guerra Fría, había terminado y ahora transmitían un especial sobre la Caza Ilegal en África. Se arrebujó contra los cojines del sillón y cruzó las piernas.

—Sabes qué hora es, ¿cierto? —fue lo primero que Alphonse pudo decir.

Edward alejó el aparato de su mejilla para ver la pantalla.

—Las once veinticinco —respondió con simpleza. Alphonse volvió a guardar silencio y Edward puso los ojos en blanco—. No es la primera vez que me quedó aquí tan tarde —le recordó.

—Pero todas esas veces estabas cuidando a Berthold, ¿estás cuidándolo ahora?

—Ah-ah, está durmiendo —explicó Edward, apoyando la taza contra su rodilla, haciéndola girar sobre la tela de su pantalón con los dedos.

Los silencios de Alphonse comenzaron a volverse incómodos, pero Edward no sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por evitarlos.

— _Está bien_ —dijo Alphonse, rindiéndose—. Ok. El señor Mustang te va a traer a casa, ¿cierto? O vas a tomar un taxi. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no termines muerto en una zanja o algo por el estilo.

Y Edward, ciertamente, no había pensado en eso, pero no creía que Roy fuera a estar en condiciones de manejar un auto a esas horas —Edward no se hubiera sentido seguro viajando en un auto conducido por zombi-Mustang, de todos modos—. Otra opción era llamar un taxi… o aventurarse a pedirle a Roy las llaves de su carro, al que Edward había querido ponerle las manos encima casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio —y estaba seguro de que Winry hubiera sentido algo similar al ver _ese_ auto… mejor dicho, Winry sentía ganas de ponerle las manos encima a _cualquier_ aparato—. Nunca había manejado largas distancias, pero no le molestaría intentarlo…

Y, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Alphonse lo interrumpió.

—Espero que no estés considerando nada tonto. Puedo decirle a papá que vayamos por…

—No estaba pensando en volver a casa hoy, Al —dijo Edward al oír la mención de Hohenheim, con el café que había bebido amargándose en su estómago y provocándole agruras—. Pero estoy bien, vivito y coleando. Eso era lo que querías saber, ¿no?

Silencio _de nuevo_.

Pasado un instante, Alphonse se limitó a gruñir y Edward pudo escucharlo golpeándose la frente con la mano. ¿Cuántas veces al día Al hacía eso por su culpa?

—Escucha, Ed… cuando hablamos ésta mañana, creí que todo estaba bien, pero si esto en verdad te está molestando, puedo cambiar mis planes —aclaró, usando el tono de voz de un negociador de rehenes.

Edward tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su cara otra vez, pero en esa ocasión fue para evitar que Alphonse lo escuchara rechinando los dientes. Se maldijo por lo bajo y respiró profundo, intentando controlarse. La culpa y la sensación de estar portándose como un idiota unieron fuerzas para lanzarle un gancho al hígado.

Escuchó la puerta de la oficina de Mustang abriéndose por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí y luchó para llenarse los pulmones de aire. Controlando el tono de su voz, volvió a atender a Alphonse:

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez estoy aquí porque _quiero_ estar aquí? No tiene nada que ver contigo o Hohenheim —mintió. Escuchó a Mustang bajando las escaleras y susurró—: enserio, Al.

Y el muchacho no pareció nada convencido, pero no quiso atentar a una discusión más profunda en ese momento.

—Aún así, quiero que hablemos —dijo.

—Pues yo no. Ya basta, Alphonse. Voy a colgar —advirtió. Al hizo el intento de decir algo más, pero Edward terminó la llamada antes de que lo consiguiera.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que se puso oscura y, después de eso, observó a Mustang, que estaba recargado en la puerta de la sala, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó, sin animadversión en sus palabras. Sólo parecía sorprendido de que fuera así.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante la expresión vencida en el rostro de Mustang, que estaba más pálido que antes y cuyas ojeras se habían puesto de un color todavía más violáceo. Cuando recién se conocieron, Edward estaba acostumbrado a verlo e imaginar que estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello con las manos gracias a un arranque de desesperación, pero éste Roy lucía como alguien que tiene un pie en la tumba —quizás una que estaba cavando él mismo— y darse cuenta de eso no le gustó. Tocó con la mano el espacio vacío junto a él en el sillón y Mustang aceptó la premisa, moviéndose para dejarse caer a su lado sin ningún cuidado. Tomó un cojín y lo colocó detrás de su cabeza, hundiéndose en el sillón con un suspiro agotado. Desde este ángulo, Edward podía ver la sombra de barba que crecía en su rostro y la imagen desgarbada no le molestó, pero supuso que no era la mejor impresión para un oficial.

— ¿Ese era tu hermano? —quiso saber Roy tras un momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba más profundo de lo habitual, como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

—Ajá —respondió Edward, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —ofreció Roy, aunque no parecía entusiasta ante la perspectiva de ponerse tras el volante.

— ¿Enserio te crees capaz de manejar viéndote así? —preguntó Edward, enarcando una ceja.

—No.

— ¿Entonces? —Terminó, zanjando el asunto—. Además, no puedes dejar a Berthold solo. ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

Roy abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada incongruente, como si pensara que se había vuelto loco. Cada vez que sus ojos, de ese _increíble_ color azul, se encontraban con los suyos, Edward se sentía golpeado por un rayo… y era algo avasallante. Por un segundo, se preguntó si algo similar le pasaba a Mustang con él, pero la respuesta era demasiado aterradora para querer saberla en verdad.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —respondió Mustang, encogiéndose de hombros. Edward repitió la mueca inconforme de antes: a esas alturas ya no creía que Roy fuera un mal padre, pero sabía que era algo desobligado y que prefería convivir con Berthold lo menos posible, más por miedo a arruinarlo que a estar con él—. Además, nunca se despierta —contó, tocándose la cara con las manos, como si eso lo ayudara a mantenerse atento—. Creo que sólo en eso se parece a mí: puede dormir en cualquier lugar.

Edward se hundió en el sillón para estar a la altura de los ojos de Roy, frunciendo los labios, intentando contener una pequeña sonrisa: esa era la mentira del siglo; todo en Berthold era una versión mini de Mustang. A veces incluso era divertido observarlos, porque Berthold siempre intentaba imitar todo lo que hacía su papá… y Edward supuso que por eso Roy prefería la distancia.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no vas a dormir ahora mismo? En verdad lo necesitas —insistió.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Roy miró al techo un largo momento, pero, en medio del vacío acústico que invadió la habitación, su mano pescó la de Edward, que reposaba a su lado en el sillón. Roy entrelazó los dedos de ambos y, cuando Edward hizo ademán de alejarse del contacto —más por cobardía que por falta de entusiasmo—, lo sujetó con una fuerza casi dolorosa, impidiéndoselo.

—No puedo dejarte ir a ésta hora —dijo, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos cansados. En verdad parecía estar luchando para no quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

Edward hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero, de nuevo, la mano de Roy sujetando la suya con una fuerza que _no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba sacando porque parecía un muerto vivo_ lo detuvo.

—No soy una damisela en peligro —refutó, optando por la molestia si eso iba a acabar con esa discusión antes—. Podría romperte el brazo si quisiera —eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Roy, que parecía interesado en esa arista de la plática, por algún motivo, y Edward sintió cómo se le ponían rojas las mejillas. De pronto, la mano de Mustang entre la suya se sintió demasiado pesada y caliente—. Pero si te molesta mi bienestar, puedes prestarme tu auto —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Roy lo miró como si se estuviera conteniendo de poner los ojos en blanco. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y, al hacerlo, tiró del peso de Edward también, obligándolo a levantarse. Edward chocó contra su pecho y _eso_ también comenzaba a volverse una costumbre. Pudo sentir la respiración tibia de Roy en lo alto de su cabeza y se estremeció. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo una ráfaga de palabras que quisieron salir de su boca en ese momento, muchas de ellas, incoherentes.  

—Mejor quédate —dijo Roy resueltamente.

Edward fingió meditarlo —porque, de todas formas, le había dicho a Alphonse que haría justamente eso—. Se preguntó si Mustang había escuchado su conversación con Al y si su propuesta era resultado de eso. Miró sus zapatos un largo momento y luego observó a Mustang, fingiendo que aún estaba pensando su respuesta cuando había tomado la decisión desde mucho antes de que se hiciera la petición.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Roy asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería una preocupación menos en mi lista, te lo aseguro.

Edward hizo una mueca, frunciendo los labios y mirando la puerta de la sala. Roy sujetó su mentón con dos dedos y lo obligó a centrar la vista en él.

Golpeado-Por-Relámpagos.

—Ok —aceptó Edward sin darse cuenta de que estaba abriendo la boca.

Roy sonrió y lo besó en los labios.


	29. Chapter 29

 

No era la primera vez que ponía los pies en la habitación de Roy. Ya estaba acostumbrado al panorama desorganizado del lugar, con ropa abandonada descuidadamente en una butaca junto a la ventana, las puertas entreabiertas del armario medio vacío donde sólo quedaban zapatos y ropa formal y la fotografía de Riza Hawkeye, parcialmente oculta por la lámpara sobre una de las mesitas de noche que cercaban la cama —en una ocasión, logró superar la aprehensión para tomarla y mirarla. La mujer era hermosa y su sonrisa provocó una sensación de opresión en su corazón en la que decidió no pensar demasiado porque no  _podía_  y se permitió ser cobarde sólo una vez—, pero, en ese momento, todo se sentía como parte de la Dimensión Desconocida, desde las manos ajenas que tocaban sus hombros, hasta el olor de una colonia y crema de afeitar que no le pertenecían, pero estaban tan cerca de su cara que bien podían encontrarse impregnadas en su propia piel.

Las manos de Roy subieron por su cuello hasta tocarle el cabello, hundiendo los dedos en los espacios donde el trenzado era frágil, consiguiendo sacar mechones dorados del agarre para dejarlos flotar a ambos lados de su cara. Edward nunca había permitido que alguien le tocara el pelo —a excepción de los tirones furiosos de Winry porque, técnicamente, no podía evitarlos—, pero en ese instante no le dio importancia. Todo resultaba placentero, desde los pulgares de Mustang rozándole los oídos hasta su boca, demasiado tibia, besándolo.

Tenía la impresión de que nunca antes se habían besado así, con tanta conformidad de parte de ambos, y se preguntó si le estaban abriendo la puerta a algo más profundo, algo para lo que no se sentía listo aún… Cuando el reverso de sus rodillas tocó el borde de la cama, se estremeció y abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad. El cuerpo de Roy lo empujó hacia atrás y temió que caer sobre el colchón con un hombre que pesaba lo doble que él encima le sacara el aire de los pulmones, pero Mustang pareció saberlo, así que mitigó la caída apoyando su peso en un brazo. Automáticamente, el beso se rompió y Edward pudo mirarlo a la cara parcialmente gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sin contenerse, levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Roy, rozando con el pulgar una de las crecientes ojeras en las que flotaban sus ojos —en las sombras, ser valiente era más fácil—. Mustang sumergió el rostro en la caricia y Edward se ruborizó, frunciendo los labios y pasando saliva. La boca de Mustang se pegó a su frente en un beso terso. Pecho contra pecho, demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Edward podía sentir sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Eso era aterrador.

Roy enterró el rostro en el cuello de Edward, que lo sintió respirar ahí largo rato. Pensó que era como tener un lobo con las fauces abiertas junto a la yugular, luego… no pudo evitar echarse a reír, terminando con la ola de nerviosismo que lo había aquejado desde que decidió pasar la noche ahí. Roy gruñó.

—Te estás muriendo de sueño —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, porque Mustang acababa de bostezar en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, provocando que un cosquilleo le recorriera la columna vertebral.

—No es cierto —mintió el otro, pero dio media vuelta para acostarse en el colchón, mirando el techo. Su brazo aún rozaba el de Edward, que giró el rostro para contemplar la sombra de su perfil. Roy se estiró sobre la cama para alcanzar la mesita de noche y tirar del cordón que encendía la lámpara. La luz amarilla bañó la habitación, haciéndolos entornar los ojos al agrandarse sus pupilas. Edward lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano en las costillas porque eso fue demasiado repentino e hizo que le dolieran los globos oculares—. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien quedándote aquí? —preguntó con voz ronca. Edward notó la duda en sus ojos y algo cálido palpitó en su pecho, pero no se permitió mostrarlo—. Es decir, puedo dormir en la sala, si te parece mejor.

—Estoy bien así —admitió, porque, aunque algo dentro de su cabeza seguía sintiéndose profundamente incómodo ante la idea de tanta intimidad entre ellos, sabía que no había un sitio más seguro sobre la faz de la tierra para él aparte de ese. Así que sí, estaba bien—. ¿A ti te parece correcto? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Roy hizo una mueca y meditó su respuesta. Al final, confesó:

—No sé qué me parece.

Para Edward, eso era válido también.

— ¿Crees que Berthold se sentirá —guardó silencio un momento, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta—  _confundido_  si me ve aquí en la mañana?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente sí, pero no por el motivo que piensas. Creo que se mostrará feliz.

—Bien, _creo_.

Roy se levantó de la cama y señaló la puerta. Por un momento, Edward pensó que había cambiado de opinión e iría a dormir a la sala, por lo que se sintió culpable. Se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo, dispuesto a iniciar una perorata, pero Roy lo interrumpió:

—Tengo que asegurarme de que las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas —comentó—. En el cuarto de baño hay cepillos de dientes sin abrir, si quieres uno. Tómate tu tiempo —terminó y salió de la habitación antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera algo qué decir.

Observó la puerta entreabierta sin parpadear hasta que le ardieron los ojos. Entonces, sintiéndose la persona más borde del planeta, se paró, demasiado consciente del crujido de los resortes de la cama y, caminando como si tuviera arena en los pantalones, salió de la recámara para ir al cuarto de baño al final del corredor. Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia el lavabo. Observó su reflejo en el espejo e, inmediatamente, un profundo rubor se instaló en su cara, aumentando de tonalidad conforme se sintió más avergonzado de sus decisiones recientes. Tenía la boca demasiado  _roja_ , demasiado  _húmeda_ , así que la trituró con los dientes…

Evitó mirarse y buscó en el gabinete bajo el lavabo un cepillo dental empaquetado. Ni siquiera había pensado que necesitaría algo como eso. Lo abrió y arrojó el contenedor al cesto de basura junto al retrete. La pasta dental que Roy usaba era de una marca que él no había probado nunca, sin sabor y de un aburrido color blanco. Nunca le daba demasiada importancia a esos detalles, pero ahora algo dentro de su cabeza quería que sus manos lo tocaran todo y sus ojos lo vieran todo. Quería hacer preguntas, obtener respuestas y lo más extraño de todo era que quería que  _le_ hicieran preguntas para poder responderlas.

¿Eso se hacía en las relaciones, no? Se sintió patético al tener que hacerse esa pregunta, así que metió el cepillo en su boca y se dedicó a escupir espuma sobre la porcelana del lavabo los siguientes minutos. Cuando tomó agua en el cuenco de sus manos para enjuagarse y levantó la mirada, vio el reflejo de Roy en el espejo y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Un montón de agua espumosa logró atravesar su epiglotis, haciéndolo toser para sacarla del canal respiratorio. Dio un manotazo al espejo, intentando respirar como una persona normal, y Roy sólo sonrió. La marca vaporosa de su mano se quedó marcada en el cristal.

— ¡Dios, te detesto! —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca en cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo. Sentía la garganta irritada, como si se hubiera tragado un alfiletero. No había escuchado la puerta del baño abriéndose y menos había percibido la presencia del hombre a sus espaldas. Extrañaba a Alphonse y su andar en estampida por la casa.

—Lo lamento —dijo Roy, sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo sus palabras menos creíbles. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo y enjuagó el cepillo de dientes para dejarlo en el soporte junto al lavabo. De pronto, la vista de Roy estaba fija en el objeto como si fuera la única vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad. Edward no reparó en el por qué—. Sólo quería preguntarte si quieres ropa para dormir —siguió, hablando lento, como si le costara trabajo conectar las palabras, sin dejar de ver el cepillo rojo resplandeciendo junto a uno azul.

Edward lo juzgó loco, negó con la cabeza y caminó a su lado para salir de la pequeña habitación. Mustang no fue tras él y supuso que se estaba haciendo cargo de sus propios enceres nocturnos. Cuando entró a la recámara principal, el despertador en la mesita indicaba que la media noche estaba por terminar y bastó ver esos números destellantes para sentir todo el agotamiento del día apoderándose de su cuerpo. Una punzada de cansancio comenzó a palpitar entre sus omóplatos y tuvo que estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza para aliviarlo. Deshizo la cama y se sentó en el borde para quitarse las botas y fue hasta patearlas lejos que comenzó a sentir el estómago revuelto ante la posibilidad de dormir con alguien más. Más específicamente, con una persona que le _gustaba_ y hacía que sintiera calor en ciertas partes del cuerpo donde generalmente no se producían reacciones exotérmicas… seguido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para entrar en dilemas, así que respiró profundo, intentando armarse de valor. Arrancó la goma elástica con la que se sujetaba el cabello y deslizó los dedos entre las ondas para dejarlo caer libre por su espalda, luego, lo cepilló con las manos para trenzarlo una vez más. Debía confesar que, de sus días, esa era la parte más relajante y terapéutica de todas; los únicos minutos de veinticuatro horas en los que dejaba de pensar. Si entraba a Xerxes, ¿tendría que cortarse el cabello y cambiar su estilo de vestir a uno más… universitario?

Tal vez a manera de disculpa por el susto que le dio en el baño, escuchó a Roy haciendo ruido en el corredor antes de entrar a la recámara. Edward le estaba dando la espalda, así que no lo vio cerrar la puerta, pero el clic del pomo hizo que se sobresaltara como si fuera el gatillo de un arma contra su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, ¿cierto?

Escuchó movimientos frente al armario y procuró no mirar. ¿Mustang querría que mirara? Bien, no lo iba a hacer. ¿Había algo dentro de él que quería mirar? Ladeó el rostro para centrar su atención en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, contemplando con descarada fijación el brillo del doble punto entre los números, parpadeando una y otra vez…

Roy le arrojó su camisa a la cabeza con demasiada fuerza y Edward soltó una palabrota antes de tomarla, enrollarla y lanzársela de vuelta.

— ¡Hey! Hay niños cerca, lenguaje —lo reprendió Mustang con fingida molestia, atrapando la prenda antes de que le golpeara la cara para echarla al cesto de ropa sucia junto al armario. Luego, tomó una camiseta blanca del respaldo de la butaca junto a la ventana y se la pasó por la cabeza. En ese medio segundo de ceguera, Edward se permitió mirar todo lo que _quiso_ antes de fijar su atención en los calcetines negros que estaba usando—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ropa más cómoda para dormir?

—No, estoy bien así —respondió.

Roy se encogió de hombros. Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde.

— ¿Te ofende si te digo que esto es lo más extraño que he hecho ésta semana? —preguntó, quizá a manera de distracción mientras se metía bajo las mantas. Apagó las luces y, de nuevo, Edward aprovechó la oscuridad para atreverse a hacer lo mismo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y de inmediato percibió el olor del champú de Mustang. De esa manera, le fue más sencillo sumergirse en la cama, bajo las mantas, y sentirse más seguro, aún si el corazón le estaba latiendo en la garganta y su pecho se sentía como un tambor—. Y en verdad me han pasado cosas extrañas los últimos siete días, pero siendo policía, estoy acostumbrado a la gente con personalidades atípicas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me ofende. También es lo más extraño que me ha pasado… en dieciocho años. _Tú_ eres lo más extraño que me ha pasado. ¿Te ofende?

Roy se movió, haciendo que el colchón entero se sacudiera. Edward estaba recostado de costado en el borde de la cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada y una mano bajo ésta. Estaba tenso, pero el cansancio poco a poco le estaba ganando a la rigidez de su cuerpo, además, las almohadas eran demasiado esponjosas y la cama muy suave para quejarse.

—Un poco, sí —respondió Mustang.

Edward cerró los ojos y, con la voz aminorada por la almohada, preguntó:

— ¿Qué cosas extrañas han pasado ésta semana?

—Uhm —masculló Roy con voz pastosa. Edward recordó que más le valía dejarlo dormir, pero quería escuchar esa historia—. La señora Schell, de enfrente —comenzó a relatar y Edward volvió a sentir escalofríos ante la mera mención de esa mujer. La recordó en el interior de su camioneta horas antes y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que la imagen se evaporara de su cabeza—. Dios, es soltera y parece haberse impuesto la misión de ser la esposa del vecindario entero. El hombre que vive junto a su casa es divorciado y se ha quejado varias veces de que ella lo espía por la barda de su jardín mientras poda el césped.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—También hace eso aquí.

—Ajá —Edward lo escuchó bostezar. Hundió más el rostro en la almohada y respiró profundo. Olía demasiado bien—. Hace dos días, vino a tocar la puerta a las ¿once, doce de la noche? Porque _creyó_ que había _algo_ en el armario de su hijo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo _provechoso_ que es tener un oficial de policía en la cuadra…

Edward abrió los ojos y giró sobre el colchón para encararlo, aunque no podía ver su rostro en las sombras. Rió. Roy estaba hablando de una manera que le dejaba en claro que la historia tendría un final divertido.

— ¿Y fuiste a ver si era cierto? —preguntó, sonriendo, luego, lo pensó mejor—. Espera, ¿era verdad? ¿Había algo en el armario?

—No —respondió Roy, como si la idea le pareciera incoherente—. Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a revisar. Convenientemente, tenía todo preparado para una cita romántica, pero me dijo que la otra persona le _canceló_ así que quería saber si me interesaban sus planes.  

—Oh, demonios —exclamó Edward, sin contener una carcajada. De inmediato, pegó la boca a la almohada, recordando que Berthold dormía en la habitación de al lado—. ¿Te quedaste? Dios, ¿tuviste una cita con ella?

— ¡No! —fue gracioso que el hombre se mostrara tan aterrado ante la posibilidad.

Edward volvió a reír.

— ¿Cómo huiste de ahí? ¿Sigue intacta tu _virtud_?

La mano de Roy apareció en su cuello. Edward sujetó su brazo, sin dejar de sonreír. El pulgar de Roy se apostó encima del pulso en su yugular.

—Le dije que estoy saliendo con alguien. Porque es cierto —respondió con total sinceridad. La sonrisa se desvaneció, despacio, de los labios de Edward y la mano en su cuello se sintió más caliente que antes en su piel. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. Roy suspiró—. Y entonces, obviamente, salí corriendo de ahí —Edward intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero no resultó igual que antes—. Al día siguiente, le hizo lo mismo al hombre que espía por la barda.

—Eso es espantoso.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

— ¿No te asusta vivir cerca de una persona _trastornada_? —preguntó, intentando hacer sonar esa palabra más gentil de lo que realmente era.

—No en realidad. No es tan mala como parece. Sólo es… peculiar —su pulgar se movió de arriba abajo por la yugular de Edward, que sintió el impulso de volver a su posición original, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Inhaló con pereza y se dio cuenta de que ahora compartía el centro de la cama con Roy. Si seguía latiendo con tanta rapidez, iba a vomitar el corazón y eso sería vergonzoso en una situación como esa. Estaba seguro de que Roy podía sentirle el pulso y un espeso rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Respiró profundo, intentando controlarse.

—Una familia se acaba de mudar a la casa junto a la de mi amiga, Winry —contó, intentando distraerse con algo para controlar su nerviosismo—. Son problemáticos, por así decirlo. Pelean veinticuatro siete, al parecer. Ella y su abuela están hartas. No sé qué me parece peor: una vecina irritante o una familia violenta.

Roy guardó silencio varios segundos.

—Me quedo con la señora Schell —dijo en voz baja.

Edward recordó cómo fue la muerte de Riza Hawkeye y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sintiéndose imprudente. Intentó pensar en algo qué decir al respecto, pero ese siempre sería un terreno en el que no se sentiría seguro caminando. Tras un momento, suspiró y dio media vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda al otro hombre. Cerró los ojos y se propuso conciliar el sueño, pensando que eso sería lo mejor.

La noche era demasiado silenciosa, fría y oscura y el pequeño lapsus de confianza que le había florecido en la boca del estómago se estaba marchitando. Sí, lo mejor sería dormir, pero volvió a sentir las manos de Roy en el cabello. Un lento cosquilleo se deslizó desde lo alto de su nuca hasta su columna y se sintió demasiado cálido, como sumergido en el delicioso vapor de un sauna.

Eso-Era-Aterrador. 

— ¿Vas a decirme por qué no quisiste volver a casa? —preguntó el oficial tras un largo y mudo momento.

— ¿Vas a decirme en qué has estado trabajando las últimas semanas? —replicó Edward, a la defensiva sin saber el motivo.

Roy guardó silencio y Edward escuchó un vago y alargado murmullo pensativo saliendo de sus labios.

—En un caso —fue lo único que aceptó decir.

— ¿Qué clase de _caso_? —insistió, sintiéndose exigente. Se fustigó mentalmente, intentando corregir esa actitud.

Roy suspiró, aparentemente sin ánimos de seguir con la conversación. Dejó de jugar con la trenza de Edward para colocar la mano en su espalda, entre sus omóplatos. Edward volvió a estremecerse y odió saber que Roy era consciente de todas esas pequeñas reacciones involuntarias.

—Estoy investigando a un hombre que se ha visto involucrado en varios crímenes, pero no hemos podido encontrar algo que lo relacione lo suficiente para procesarlo.

— ¿Ese es el motivo por el que has estado tan —tuvo que sacar la mano de debajo de las mantas para hacer un gesto con ella y, Dios, eso se sintió _muy_ raro— perturbado? —no estaba seguro de si esa era la palabra correcta.

Roy bufó y el joven lo imaginó encrespado como un gato amenazado. Edward se preguntó qué tanto tenía que contenerse al día para no responder a sus acusaciones. A él no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera: era el tipo de persona a la que no le gusta quedarse con ninguna duda, por lo que estaba abierto a la reciprocidad, pero Mustang era más cerrado en ese sentido y se preguntó si era algo que pasaba sólo cuando se trataba de trabajo o si tenía algo que ver con ciertos aspectos de su personalidad.

— _Sí —_ contestó el otro, algo seco, pero uno de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar círculos en la espalda de Edward, que cerró los ojos, deseando que se detuviera. Se sentía _demasiado_ bien. _Ilegalmente_ bien.

Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

—Mi padre está intentando convencerme de que estudie en la universidad para la que trabaja —contó.

Roy dejó de dibujar figuras en él por un momento —y Edward se maldijo por lo bajo al extrañar la sensación—, pero después continuó. Roy estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir los vestigios de su aliento acariciándole el cuello.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó el hombre tras una larga pausa en la que posiblemente meditó qué pregunta hacer.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero viajar al otro lado del país. No quiero dejar _mi_ casa. Pero Alphonse ya tomó la decisión de ir con él y tampoco quiero dejarlo solo —era la primera vez que se animaba a expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta y no podía creer que, de entre todas las personas, fuera ante Roy Mustang, pero tampoco se sentía mal por eso. Al contrario: suponía que, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era justo permitirse ese tipo de libertad—. Lo que él no entiende es que Hohenheim no es de confianza. No sabe cómo ser un padre y eso es lo que Al está buscando y no va a obtener. Conozco a mi hermano, hay cosas que lo golpean muy duro y sé que Hohenheim es el tipo de hombre que lo puede decepcionar mucho con algo muy pequeño.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo algo injusto? —preguntó Roy, terminando la frase con un bostezo. Eso ayudó a que Edward no estallara en su contra, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy diciendo que es una mala persona, estoy diciendo que es un imbécil —explicó.

Roy rió.

—Ese es el Principio de Hanlon.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que puedo ser algo duro cuando se trata de él, pero él es un idiota cuando se trata de nosotros —insistió.

Roy dejó de tocar su espalda, se movió de nuevo en la cama y Edward lo escuchó respirando profundo. Debía estar muriéndose de sueño y aún así estaba hablando con él. Miró el reloj y se percató de que ya era la una de la mañana. El cansancio lo abofeteó también.

— ¿Ya sabes qué decisión vas a tomar? —preguntó el oficial con voz pastosa.

 Edward hizo una mueca.

—La decisión está tomada desde que me dijo que Alphonse se iba con él —y era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía tan molesto. Recordó el papel con el link a la página de Xerxes y se mordió el labio inferior.

Graduarse, tramitar la inscripción, vender la casa, empacar toda su vida otra vez, marcharse… los próximos meses serían el infierno en la tierra.

El brazo de Roy apareció sobre su cintura y Edward pudo sentir su nariz tocándole el cuello, respirándole sobre la piel. La noche era fría y la calidez de ese aliento era demasiado tortuosa. Se estremeció, pero estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la cama para intentar _huir,_ así que se contentó con golpearlo, sin demasiada energía, con el codo en las costillas.

— ¿Piensas estar así toda la noche? Porque entonces prefiero que te vayas a dormir a la sala—ordenó.

—Lo siento, esa oferta caducó hace mucho.

—No soy el tipo de persona a la que le asustan las fechas de caducidad —admitió.

—Y por eso algún día iré a verte al hospital después de que te hagan un lavado de estómago por comer yogurt en mal estado; a Maes le pasó cuando estábamos en preparatoria —estaba arrastrando tanto las palabras, que Edward se preguntó si estaba más dormido que despierto.

Tocó el brazo que le rodeaba el cuerpo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, unió sus dedos con los de Roy. Ya tenía el fango hasta el cuello, así que unos milímetros más dentro de él no harían ninguna diferencia.

—Si me voy con ellos —dijo tras pensarlo un largo rato. A esas alturas, estaba convencido de que Roy ya no le prestaba atención—, ¿qué se supone que pasará con esto? —presionó un poco los dedos entre los suyos, sintiéndolos tibios. No quería soltar esa mano, ni literal ni metafóricamente—. ¿Será como si nunca hubiera pasado o…? — ¿O _qué_?

De pronto, los labios de Roy se cerraron en su cuello, en un beso que le provocó una marea de escalofríos que no pudo ni pensar en contener. El abrazo en su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte y fue en ese instante que se descubrió completamente consciente de que estaba compartiendo una cama con la persona que más le _gustaba_ y hacía que sintiera debilidad en las rodillas.

Se flageló mentalmente, queriendo saber si a Roy le pasaba lo mismo que a él, si sentía la cabeza tan ligera como él cada vez que estaban cerca, si tenía las mismas dudas que él respecto a todo eso que estaban viviendo…

— ¿Cómo podría ser como si nunca hubiera ocurrido? ¿Notaste todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a _este_ momento? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejar todo eso atrás? —le preguntó Roy, hablándole como si lo creyera desquiciado.

Edward volvió a aferrarse a su mano, sintiéndose perdido.

—Tomando en cuenta que lo único que hiciste fue portarte como un idiota y poner mi vida de cabeza… —porque era cierto.

—Si supieras cómo era en mí día a día antes de conocerte, antes de lo de Riza y Berthold, apreciarías el verdadero valor de mi actitud… por más estúpida que fuera —aclaró el otro, optando por la ironía.

Edward ladeó un poco la cabeza, intentando verlo por encima del hombro, pero no pudo. Quiso girar para encararlo, pero Roy no se lo permitió; se preguntó si lo hizo porque había algo en su expresión que no quería que él descubriera.

—Creo que tengo una vaga idea de cómo eras antes —porque podía ver una sombra de eso cada vez que Roy salía de su oficina tras revisar, por horas, los documentos sobre el caso que estaba investigando y que le seguía provocando una terrible sensación de desconfianza, como si hubiera mucho más detrás de eso que aún no sabía. ¿Quería saber?—. No sé si me hubieras agradado así.

 —Yo creo que no —admitió Roy y hubo algo en su manera de decirlo que hizo que Edward sintiera el estómago revuelto—. Pero, sobre lo que me preguntaste: ya antes nos comunicábamos sólo por celular, podemos seguir haciendo eso. Está el internet y no es como si te fueras a ir a Marte.

Edward bufó, desangelado.

—Preferiría ir a Marte antes que con mi padre —confesó.

—No puede ser _tan_ malo —dijo Roy.

—Eso espero.

Roy rió por lo bajo contra su cabello. Edward intentó no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que habían estado haciendo planes para seguir _juntos_ aún después de que se fuera a Xerxes para cuidar a Alphonse de las malas decisiones de su padre.

Comenzó a preguntarse si el de las malas decisiones era él y si estaba actuando más como un bache en el camino de su hermano que como un guardián, pero así había sido su vida siempre, desde la muerte de Trisha: juró, sobre la tumba de su madre, estar junto a Alphonse, protegerlo de cualquier cosa que lo amenazara y ahora, si lo dejaba ir sólo, sentiría que había fallado.

Pero marcharse no era tan sencillo como empacar las maletas y tomar el transporte. Menos ahora. Se preguntó si la tecnología podría hacer durar una relación o hacer más notoria la distancia. Una piedra más en su saco de preocupaciones.

Con el brazo de Roy rodeándolo, fue más sencillo quedarse dormido, por primera vez en su vida, sin sentirse como un contenedor vacío.

—

El ruido del despertador —un insoportable «pip-pip» que aumentaba de volumen conforme más se le ignoraba—, hizo que se despertara como si en la habitación hubiera estallado un petardo, lo cual fue bueno, porque hubiera sido embarazoso reaccionar paulatinamente y descubrir que había estado recostado sobre el pecho de Mustang todo ese tiempo. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara con una mano para aliviar la vergüenza de _saberlo_ y preguntarse cuánto tiempo habían estado así. Recordaba haber despertado un par de veces durante la madrugada y estar en el filo de la cama, así que, ¿cómo demonios terminaron de esa manera? En fin, era demasiado temprano para sentir tal inconformidad, así que se contentó con respirar profundo, intentando dejar la desazón atrás. La habitación olía a una gélida frescura mezclada con detergente para ropa y la colonia de Roy.

Estiró la mano para golpear el botón del despertador y callarlo, fallando en la primera ocasión, pero acertando en la segunda. El agudo pitido se detuvo y escuchó a Mustang bostezando a sus espaldas, reaccionando lentamente al nuevo día.

— ¿Siempre te despiertas así? ¿Tan… exaltado? —fue lo primero que le preguntó, masticando las palabras debido a la pereza.

—Oh, sí —respondió Edward—. Todos los días, con el corazón en la garganta y a punto de salirse por mi boca —porque así se sentía en ese momento. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para observar el reloj, ahora que no sentía la vista tan borrosa por el sueño, y maldijo por lo bajo—. ¡Pero si son las cinco!

—Con quince —corrigió Roy, como si eso solucionara las cosas. Sin sentido del equilibrio, se puso de pie. El color violáceo de sus ojeras había mejorado, transformándose en un suave tono café; tampoco lucía tan pálido como la noche anterior, pero el cambio no había sido suficiente.

Edward se preguntó si había adquirido ese aspecto desaliñado y agotado por despertarse tan temprano y, de hecho, sospechaba que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir, gracias a él, a una hora más temprana de la que acostumbraba.

— ¿Cuánto duermes generalmente? —quiso saber.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y deshizo su trenza porque sabía que debía parecer un nido de aves.

—Dos o tres horas —respondió Mustang, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuatro en un buen día. Voy a tomar una ducha. No tardo.

Edward sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho, sin saber el motivo. Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Despierto a Berthold? —quiso saber. Estaba al tanto de que Mustang llevaba al niño a la casa de Maes Hughes para que pasara el día con la esposa de éste y su hija. Pensó que obligar a un niño de levantarse tan temprano debía ser toda una tortura, pero no se le ocurrió una propuesta para solucionarlo, así que mejor se quedó callado.

Roy negó.

—Él puede dormir una hora más —contó, encogiéndose de hombros para salir de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedó sólo, Edward exhaló, liberando un montón de aire atrapado en sus pulmones que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo.

La noche no había sido mala. Gran parte de su estrés había desaparecido —porque quién puede estar estresado por problemas familiares cuando tiene que estarlo por una situación más inmediata, como dormir, (literalmente), con alguien—. Pero ahora se sentía idiota. Como alguien que escala un monte y después no tiene idea de cómo bajar. ¿Había sido demasiado irritante? ¿Se había tomado libertades que no le correspondían? Igualmente, ya era tarde para preocuparse por eso y la verdad era que no creía que Mustang le hubiera dado demasiada importancia a dormir juntos.

…«Dormir juntos» era una frase inocente que juraba no volver a pronunciar dentro de su cabeza porque, Dios, sonaba _mal_. Como si tuviera el significado equivocado cuando, en realidad, conllevaba una acción increíblemente _natural_. Deseó que alguien lo abofeteara. Se prometió molestar a Winry la próxima vez que la viera para que ella lo hiciera. Se sintió estúpido, ahora, por un motivo diferente.

Recomponiendo en un 35% su estado mental, se levantó para ponerse el cinturón y las botas, que había arrojado la noche anterior a un rincón de la habitación, y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina y preparar café. Mientras el aroma de la bebida caliente llenaba las frías habitaciones, fue a la sala para recoger su teléfono, que dejó ahí la noche pasada.

Encendió el aparato y casi sintió una punzada de decepción al ver que no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas —había esperado que Alphonse fuera más insistente, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no era algo para sorprenderse: Al era la voz de su consciencia y prefería mantener el silencio cuando algo lo molestaba de veras—. Para aliviar el sinsabor, decidió ser él quien enviara un texto:

_Good morning, starshine._

Eran las cinco veinte de la madrugada y sabía que Alphonse nunca apagaba su teléfono, por más que él intentara aleccionarlo al respecto. Cuando recibió una respuesta, cinco minutos después, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver dos hileras llenas de emoticones llorosos y signos de interrogación.

Alphonse odiaba despertarse temprano y Edward sintió el placer de la revancha aún si se debía a un motivo tan tonto como molestar a su hermano.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Berthold siempre despertaba con los ojos llenos de lagañas y un mechón de cabello levantado en la coronilla que hacía reír a Edward. Mientras buscaba una muda de ropa en el armario para ayudarlo a vestirse y comenzar el día, Berthold se sentó en la cama con aire somnoliento, pateó las mantas a un costado de la cama y lo miró como si no supiera de quién se trataba.

— ¿Ed? —preguntó con voz aguda, parpadeando un par de veces para ubicarse en el espacio. Edward sonrió, dejó el cambio de ropa en el filo de la cama y extendió los brazos al frente, sonriendo, para levantar a Berthold y ayudarlo a sentarse en el borde del lecho. El niño se movió dócilmente, aún demasiado dormido para protestar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, curioso, porque lo cierto era que nunca se habían visto tan temprano, excepto la ocasión que tuvo que quedarse en casa de los Elric por aquel asunto que Mustang tuvo que atender fuera de la ciudad.

Edward sintió la cara caliente. Hizo una mueca y ensanchó su sonrisa: las ventajas de tratar con un niño pequeño eran que podía decirle cualquier cosa y Berthold la creería sin dudar, pero tampoco se sentía bien mintiéndole, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba con su  _padre._ El niño iba a crecer y llegaría un momento en el que entendería la situación sin la necesidad de hacer preguntas: Edward no quería arruinarlo todo con mentiras para cuando llegara ese momento. Palideció ante la idea: de nuevo, tuvo la impresión de estar pensando  _demasiado lejos_ cuando se suponía que tenía que concentrarse en el  _ahora,_ sobre todo con el «problema» que representaban Hohenheim y Xerxes: ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudieran superar ese bache, así que lo mejor sería no adelantarse a las cosas, pero, aún así.

—Voy a ayudarte a estar listo para que tu papá te lleve a casa de los Hughes —respondió, porque le pareció lo más sencillo.

Berthold se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que Edward pudiera quitarle la camiseta del pijama blanco que estaba usando e insertar en sus brazos una playera roja —porque si iba a vestir a un niño con libre albedrio sería usando  _sus colores_ y el azul de Mustang podía irse a Nebraska _—._

Mientras ayudaba a Berthold a colocarse los calcetines y los zapatos, escuchó el ruido de Mustang moviéndose por la casa y, Dios, todo le pareció tan hogareño que sintió escalofríos, pero se obligó a controlarse: tenía una misión que cumplir y esa, por el momento, era alistar a Berthold.

Una vez estuvo vestido, lo ayudó a guardar en una mochila las cosas que quería llevar a casa de los Hughes para mostrarle a Elicia y, cuando por fin salieron de la habitación, Edward colgó una de las correas en su hombro para poder tomar la mano del niño libremente y ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras. Berthold seguía tan semidormido, que Edward tuvo que tirar de su brazo y colocarlo sano y salvo en el suelo los últimos dos escalones, que no fue capaz de bajar por sí mismo.

Tenía la vaga impresión de que todo se movía demasiado lento, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que el niño fuera un remolino de energía cada vez que se encargaba de él.

Entraron a la cocina y encontraron a Mustang de pie frente a la cafetera, sujetando un trozo de pan tostado entre los dientes mientras se servía una generosa taza de café.

Edward colgó las correas de la mochila de Berthold en el respaldo de una silla y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella. Mustang colocó el pan tostado con mantequilla que estaba comiendo sobre un plato cercano y dio un paso al frente para tocar el cabello del niño, que lo miró y sonrió. Edward sintió el alivio de saber que al menos lo estaba intentando, porque Hohenheim nunca se atrevió a tanto.

Salió de la cocina para ponerse el abrigo, recoger sus cosas y aliviar un poco la sensación de vacío que tenía en el estómago desde la noche anterior, cuando admitió que no tenía otra opción en mente más que aceptar la propuesta de su padre y matricularse en Xerxes para estar con Alphonse.

—

El interior del auto de Mustang siempre olía a ambientador vegetal. El techo, el suelo y los asientos estaban tan limpios que podría hacerse una cirugía a corazón abierto en su interior y, en medio del frío de la mañana, entrar a la parte trasera, tibia y cómoda, se sintió como una bendición.

Ayudó a Berthold a sentarse en la silla para niños y se aseguró de que tuviera bien puesto el cinturón. Le acomodó el gorro y permaneció a su lado en el asiento trasero, lo que provocó que Mustang lo mirara casi con reproche desde el asiento del conductor por medio del espejo retrovisor. Edward le sonrió y se distrajo cuando el niño comenzó a hablarle de un programa de televisión. Roy puso los ojos en blanco y arrancó el motor.

Justo cuando sacó el auto del espacio de estacionamiento frente a su casa, la vecina de enfrente, la denominada  _Señora Schell,_ salió de su hogar, sujetando a su hijo por el brazo y hablando en voz más alta de lo necesario, observando en todas direcciones como si buscara un espectador o interlocutor.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar en el oído de Roy, rodeando con los brazos el asiento del conductor:

—Oh, Dios, es tu  _novia_  —siseó.

Roy lo fulminó con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Edward rió y Berthold intentó levantarse en su asiento para ver mejor, pero el cinturón se lo impidió:

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, interesado en la conversación. Nadie le respondió, por seguridad.

Las mejillas de Roy se pusieron rojas.

—No volveré a hablarte —le advirtió a Edward.

—Gracias a Dios —respondió éste, sin dejar de sonreír, sentándose bien en su asiento y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

El auto se deslizó con docilidad frente a la casa de la mujer y Edward tuvo la impresión de que sus pequeños ojos claros siguieron el vehículo con demasiada atención, así que se hundió en el asiento y se contuvo de hacer una expresión.

—Es escalofriante —susurró.

—Y tengo entendido que está buscando a alguien que le ayudé a cuidar a su hijo: le daré tu número —amenazó Roy.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Fue el turno de Roy de reír.

Una vez salieron de la calle y se unieron al flujo de autos de la carretera principal, el trayecto fue más tranquilo. Roy encendió el radio para escuchar el reporte del tráfico y Edward se entretuvo jugando con Berthold a «yo veo». Estaba seguro de que el niño estaba inventando la mayoría de las cosas que estaba «viendo».

La primera parada fue en casa de los Elric: cuando Edward tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta del auto para salir, Berthold hizo el intento de quitarse el cinturón para ir tras él, pero el chico lo detuvo, riendo y asegurándose de que lo mantuviera puesto.

—Oye, tú vas a jugar con Elicia, ¿recuerdas? ¿No querías mostrarle ese libro de cuentos? —le recordó.

Berthold hizo una mueca.

—Pero quiero ver a Al —protestó.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todo el mundo quiere ver a Al —se quejó, porque, al parecer, su hermano era la miel y él el vinagre.

Creyó a escuchar a Mustang murmurando «yo no» y eso lo hizo sonreír. Berthold se quedó intranquilo, pero al final aceptó marcharse con su padre, que bajó su ventanilla y sencillamente le preguntó si podía llamarlo más tarde.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y entró al patio de su casa mientras el vehículo a sus espaldas emprendía el camino hacia el hogar de los Hughes.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la casa, Alphonse saltó sobre él como un jaguar sobre su presa. Edward colocó una mano en el pecho del muchacho y lo obligó a hacerse a un lado, sin darle importancia a que el otro chico fuera ligeramente más alto y pesara más.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! —Exclamó Alphonse—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?

Edward rechinó los dientes; dejó su mochila en un costado del recibidor y se quitó el abrigo.

—Suenas como una mamá, Al —señaló.

— ¡No digo que no puedas hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero pasé todo el día de ayer intentando hablar contigo y no te encontré por ninguna parte! Luego, cuando por fin te localizo, me dices que no vas a venir a casa… eso no es como tú. Tú no eres así —repitió, como si no le hubiera quedado claro la primera vez. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y deshizo su trenza para después quitarse la chaqueta oscura que usaba sobre la camiseta negra—. Por un momento pensé en ir a casa del señor Mustang para asegurarme de que en verdad estuvieras ahí.

—Hablando de morir inútilmente en una zanja —dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras para subir los primeros peldaños: necesitaba tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir a la escuela—. Por cierto, Berthold te manda saludos. Y pensar que sólo te vio una vez y te adora —dijo, mirando por encima del hombro.

Eso pareció desequilibrar la perorata de Alphonse, que enarcó una ceja.

—A mí también me agrada —confesó, yendo tras él—. El punto es que…

Edward alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y, suspirando, miró a su hermano para decir:

—Decidí que voy a matricularme en Xerxes, así que me mudaré con ustedes. Eso debería mantenerte contento, al menos por un tiempo, ¿no? —se tocó el cabello y miró a un costado. Alphonse se quedó mudo un instante, así que aprovechó la pausa para agregar—: ¿puedes decírselo a Hohenheim?

Entró a la recámara y cerró la puerta en la cara de su hermano, que tenía una expresión de completa turbación.

—

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí —le dijo Alphonse en cuanto volvió a verlo. Edward sintió ganas de mostrarle el dedo, pero se contuvo.

—No todo en la vida es sobre ti, Taylor Swift —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando a la cocina para tomar algo de jugo antes de correr para alcanzar el transporte a la escuela.

Tras pasar la noche en una casa ajena, la cotidianeidad de su propio hogar resultaba algo desconcertante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió en una casa que no era la suya? Supuso que cuando era un niño y aún vivía en Rizenbul. Todos esos pequeños cambios eran muchos y llegaban uno detrás de otro.

Alphonse ignoró su comentario.

—Si quieres quedarte aquí, puedes hacerlo. Yo voy a estar bien por mí cuenta —le aseguró.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, destapó la botella de jugo que tomó del refrigerador y bebió un largo trago antes de responder.

—En realidad lo estoy haciendo más por mí que por ti, Alphonse —explicó y sabía que era cierto.

Alphonse ya no lo necesitaba como cuando eran niños y perdieron a sus padres de tajo. Sabía que Alphonse era mucho más fuerte que él en más sentidos de los que quería admitir. Y también estaba al tanto de que era él quien necesitaba a su hermano y no al revés. Alphonse siempre había estado ahí para y con él: la separación no le sentaría bien. Había muchas cosas en su vida con las que no le gustaba lidiar y no quería que esa fuera una más.

Alphonse enarcó una ceja y se tocó el cabello con aire cansado.

—No te creo —dijo—. Acabas de empezar tantas cosas aquí —negó con la cabeza y se miró las manos, apoyadas sobre el mantel a cuadros de la mesa—. ¿Qué pasará con, ya sabes, el señor Mustang? —se encogió de hombros, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor manera de formular la pregunta.

Edward miró el techo.

—Nada. Lo hablamos —y no quiso recordar de qué manera porque Alphonse era muy bueno leyendo entre líneas y en ese momento estaba intentando comportarse como un adulto que sabe tomar decisiones— y está de acuerdo conmigo.

Alphonse lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Así nada más? —preguntó, desilusionado como si le hubieran dicho que Blanca Nieves era sólo un cuento de hadas y la actriz de Disneyland, una vagabunda.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué más quería.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó—. ¿Qué se pusiera cavernícola y me raptara para encerrarme en una cueva e impedirme ir?

—No, pero…

—Al, lo tengo todo bajo control —tenía la vaga idea de que así era, pero aún así se sintió como un mentiroso—. Está bien. Ahora sólo necesito concentrarme en graduarme, pero luego vendrán muchos trámites: vender la casa, contratar mudanza…

Fue el turno de Alphonse de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Papá se va a encargar de eso —aclaró.

Edward rió despectivamente, miró la hora en su teléfono y salió de la cocina.

—Sueñas —dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la calle. Alphonse se levantó a toda prisa para tomar sus cosas e ir tras él.

—

Resultó que Hohenheim apenas notó que pasó la noche fuera de casa porque estaba  _bastante_  ocupado preparando su discurso de agradecimiento por el premio que recibiría el fin de semana. Edward tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer un ademán con la mano resaltando lo obvio. Si Alphonse se percató de sus intenciones, no se lo hizo notar.

—Creo que en verdad está emocionado, ¿sabes? —comentó Al, sonando tan considerado como siempre por los sentimientos de los demás.

—Por supuesto que lo está —aceptó Edward, sintiéndose irritado por la condescendencia de su hermano, que, desde niño, seguía su ejemplo en algunas cosas, pero en otras…—. Lo están premiando gracias a la investigación por la que abandonó a su familia: debe sentirse como una disculpa para él, como si se borraran todos sus errores.

Alphonse abrió la boca para protestar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, porque de inmediato la cerró y se conformó con suspirar. Negó con la cabeza y Edward volvió a sentirse como un niño berrinchudo. Lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño para desquitarse y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer en la fila de asientos junto a la de ellos. No le dio mayor importancia.

— ¿Enserio no vas a ir a la premiación? —le preguntó Alphonse, desilusionado, masajeando la zona adolorida con los dedos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nope.

—Para papá es algo muy importante, ¿sabes?

—Y precisamente por eso, no voy a ir, Al, deja de mencionarlo.

Alphonse gimoteó. Edward tenía que admitir que, si su hermano era bueno en algo, era en lloriquear y, por ende, en hacerlo sentir culpable.

— ¿En algún momento de tu vida lo perdonarás? —insistió Alphonse.

Edward sonrió.

—Si logra revertir el calentamiento global —prometió.

El transporte se detuvo y se apresuró a ponerse de pie para bajar por la puerta trasera junto a otro montón de estudiantes adormilados cuyas mañanas parecían demasiado lentas comparadas al repentino brote de adrenalina que él tuvo en los últimos días.

—Estoy hablando enserio —protestó Al, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—Yo también —admitió Edward.

—

Pero eso no facilitó las cosas, no evitó que se sintiera culpable la noche de la ceremonia y tampoco que Winry lo acribillara con mensajes, preguntándole porqué tenía que ser tan emocionalmente constipado en todo lo relacionado a su padre cuando gente como ella mataría por hablar con sus padres un  _minuto_ más. Winry era experta en hacerlo sentir  _más_  culpable que Alphonse, así que apagó su teléfono, lo abandonó en el fondo de la mochila para no volver a prestarle atención y se concentró en la historia que estaba leyéndole a Berthold, que estaba sentado en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Había sido una tarde tranquila de sábado, si omitía el hecho de que prácticamente había huido de casa para no tener que ver a su hermano y menos a Hohenheim, cuya esencia parecía vibrar fuera de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba antes de la hora de la premiación.

Aunque Edward intentó pensar en algo qué decirle a manera de felicitación, quizá sólo para apagar un poco la sensación de ser un mal hijo, todo lo que le vino a la mente no se solidificó, así que simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa en completo silencio, algo que, sabía, le provocaría un malentendido con Alphonse…

Y comenzó a sospechar que el problema más grande de lo que quedaba de su familia era él y no Hohenheim. No era un sentimiento ameno, así que intentó mantenerlo a raya porque, a fin de cuentas, iba a mudarse con ellos, iba a dejar su vida atrás una vez más y eso era demasiado esfuerzo: debían entender que casi estaba sufriendo un colapso mental.

Roy lo entendía, al menos. Y tal vez por eso se burló de él toda la tarde hasta hacer que se hartara y lo mandara a trabajar a su estudio, exigiéndole mantener la puerta cerrada y no mostrarle su estúpida cara en un _largo_  par de horas. Como siempre, el hombre obedeció sin dudar y Edward se dedicó a entretenerse con Berthold que, para sus sorpresa, le pidió que le enseñara a leer.

—Es que Elicia ya sabe —explicó el niño—. Es aburrido si ella sabe y yo no.

Y, si bien fue una tarea tediosa al principio, tras las primeras horas repasando vocales y Berthold llenándose la cabeza de palabras cortas que podía formar con ellas, Edward descubrió que le gustaba la idea de enseñarles cosas a las personas, aún si se trataba de niños distraídos que inventaban palabras que definitivamente no se encontraban en el diccionario.

De esa manera, logró alejar su mente de lo rota que estaba su familia y de la idea de que la grieta principal en ella era él.

—

Cuando Berthold por fin se quedó dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward y ligeramente inclinada hacia el respaldo del sofá, Edward suspiró, cerró el libro sobre animales que estuvieron leyendo los últimos treinta minutos y, por un momento, se quedó quieto, sintiendo el pulso de Berthold palpitando contra el suyo, aunque a más velocidad.

Levantó la mano del brazo con el que soportaba el peso del niño y le tocó el pelo de la frente, alejándolo de sus ojos cerrados. Recordó lo mucho que le disgustaban los niños antes de Berthold y anotó eso en su lista de cambios recientes y ocurridos a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba asqueado de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que, una vez emprendido el nuevo rumbo, no podía parar, ni de andar ni de encontrar ramificaciones.

Con cuidado para no despertar al niño, se impulsó con las piernas para ponerse de pie y sujetó a Berthold contra su pecho, intentando acomodarlo lo mejor posible para poder llevarlo a su habitación; inconscientemente, Berthold lo ayudó, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello, con los brazos. Edward sonrió.

Al alcanzar el rellano de la escalera, se vio obligado a girar el rostro bruscamente hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Mustang, detrás de la cual escuchó el alboroto de algo grande golpeando una cosa sólida y, después, el ruido de una lluvia de papeles cayendo al suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se obligó a respirar profundo, luego, se aseguró de que Berthold siguiera perfectamente dormido antes de llevarlo a su habitación.

No era la primera vez que tenía la impresión de que Roy no sólo lo contrató para que cuidara de su hijo, sino de él también. Y Berthold solía tener mejores modales que su padre aún si parecía haber heredado su lado quejumbroso.

Se apresuró a arropar a Berthold, sin preocuparse de que el niño no estuviera usando el pijama, y salió de la habitación, apagado la luz y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Respiró profundo y se preparó para sacar a Mustang de su oficina a patadas si era necesario —y deseó que lo fuera por el simple placer de golpearlo—, pero Roy evaporó ese panorama ante sus ojos al salir de la habitación antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para llamar a la puerta. Tal vez la desilusión se mostró en su cara, porque el hombre enarcó una ceja.

Edward señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro, hacía la habitación de Berthold.

—Berthold se quedó dormido —explicó—. Y lo siento, pero no logré convencerlo de que se lavara los dientes.

Roy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Necesitas ofrecerle cosas para que lo haga: contemplo un futuro como negociador de la policía para él, nadie se le resiste —comentó. De nuevo, lucía agotado, pero al menos tenía las fuerzas suficientes para bromear… y Edward esperaba que estuviera bromeando porque no quería que Berthold tuviera un futuro moldeado… como sospechaba que tuvo él (y, desgraciadamente, por su propia mano).

Se tocó el cabello, intentando distraerse, y ladeó la cabeza, queriendo mirar la oficina de Mustang sin parecer demasiado curioso: en efecto, había un montón de papeles dispersos por el suelo y una carpeta con argollas estaba abierta y boca abajo frente al librero, que tenía una nueva magulladura en una de las repisas.

— ¿Problemas con el trabajo? —preguntó, inocente… y ya todo el mundo debía saber que eso significaba problemas porque Roy respiró hondo, dio un paso al frente, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo obligó a bajar las escaleras con él, hacia la cocina.

—Un bache —respondió tras pensarlo mucho—. El mismo con el que he lidiado desde hace meses.

—En _el_ caso —intentó especificar, porque sabía que no se trataba de varios expedientes de trabajo abiertos, sino de uno solo y por Dios que le aterraba saber cuál… porque la respuesta era escalofriantemente obvia.

A veces, cuando no podía dormir, se preguntaba si Roy estaba pensando en matar a alguien, porque cuando lucía lo suficientemente cansado para no esconderse tras sonrisas y sarcasmo, daba la impresión de estar considerándolo. Y era gracioso que ese fuera el único tema que Edward no se atrevía a desplegar frente a sus ojos porque le aterraba la respuesta y sus consecuencias. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió que la negación era la opción más segura, pero venía acompañada de una terrible zozobra que ya no podía aguantar.

—En _el_ caso —aceptó Roy, dándole un tinte siniestro a sus palabras mientras se alejaba de él para servirse una taza de café.

Edward se recargó en el marco de la puerta y lo miró, frunciendo los labios.

—Tal vez no lo estás contemplando de la manera correcta —dijo y algo en su mente le suplicó que no avivara las llamas, pero no pudo evitarlo—. A lo mejor estás tan enfocado en un lado, que no estás viendo las aristas.

Roy dio un largo trago a su bebida y, por un desolador —e irritante— momento, Edward sospechó que estaba pensando que era un idiota. Bien, al menos él siempre se lo decía de frente.

—Creo que he contemplado las aristas suficientes, _cariño_ —dijo. A Edward se le pusieron las mejillas rojas, no por vergüenza, sino porque confirmó que el hombre estaba pensando que era estúpido.

 

—Entonces contempla de nuevo los lados. Demonios, estoy intentando decir que veas todo el panorama. Si estás tratando de seguir los pasos de alguien escurridizo, no lo busques a él, sino a alguien más torpe con quien tenga relación, ¿comprendes? —no tenía idea de si lo que estaba diciendo tenía alguna clase de sentido, porque no conocía la jerga del mundo policiaco, pero, de pronto, los ojos azules de Roy se nublaron y una idea pareció circular por su cabeza más tiempo del necesario.

Luego, puso los ojos en blanco, dejó la taza sobre la encimera con más fuerza de la necesaria, salpicándolo todo de manchas cafés. Edward enarcó una ceja y apenas tuvo tiempo de devolverla a su sitio antes de que Roy le estampara un beso en la sien —que se sintió más como un golpe, gracias a la rapidez con la que lo hizo— y regresara a su oficina a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco que muy seguramente habría bastado para despertar a Berthold si el niño no durmiera más profundo que Godzilla.

Tuvo que quedarse de pie donde estaba un largo rato, intentando reiniciar su cerebro, que parecía haberse bloqueado por lo repentino de la situación —y no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso cuando se trataba de Roy, a decir verdad—. Cuando se recuperó, caminó hacia la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando la esquina del libro de animales se encajó en su pierna, provocándole una punzada. Hablando de las jodidas aristas… lo hizo a un lado y alcanzó su mochila para sacar su teléfono. La pantalla se iluminó y el aparato vibró cuando lo encendió. Descubrió que tenía varios mensajes más de Winry y, frunciendo los labios, se obligó a leerlos todos, pero no a responderlos.

A esa hora, todos debían estar ya en el auditorio. Una pequeña familia formada de retazos en la que no se encontraba él. La oleada de culpa fue más dolorosa esta vez, pero la mantuvo a raya mordiéndose los labios.

¿Por qué personas como Roy y Berthold lo hacían sentir tan, _tan_ necesario y gente como Alphonse y Hohenheim lo volvían consciente de todas sus fallas? Sabía que eso le daba la oportunidad de remediarlas y mejorar como persona, pero no sabía cómo empezar, ¿por dónde? Era como caminar por un terreno lleno de minas dispuestas a estallar bajo sus pies.

Apagó el teléfono una vez más, tomó el mando a distancia de la mesita de centro y encendió el televisor para buscar el canal local. Una ceremonia tan grande como esa, dedicada a científicos e investigadores nativos del lugar, sería televisada en vivo y, si la veía, aunque no estuviera ahí físicamente, sería como si sí… ¿o no? Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie tenía que saberlo, sólo su consciencia y él.

—

Cuando Roy volvió a salir de su oficina, la ceremonia de premiación estaba a punto de terminar y Edward estaba enterrado entre los cojines del sofá, sujetando uno sobre sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que la piel bajo sus uñas se tornó blanca. Afortunadamente, el oficial no fue directamente a la sala, sino que se desvió hacia la cocina, posiblemente para conseguir un nuevo suministro de café, y estaba distraído hablando por teléfono —mejor dicho, intercambiando insultos— con alguien que, Edward sospechó, era Maes Hughes… bien, no podía culpar a Roy, él mismo a veces sentía ganas de insultar todo el árbol genealógico de ese hombre y eso que sólo habían coincidido un par de veces.

Cuando Roy por fin se le unió en la sala de estar, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse y dejar de lucir como un gato espantado y la comentarista principal de la entrega de premios estaba dando las notas finales del programa, que terminó con una lluvia de aplausos y un movimiento de la cámara por todo el auditorio, mostrando a la concurrencia.

—Estás pálido —fue lo primero que le dijo Roy al verlo, alejando un poco el teléfono inalámbrico de su cara. Obviamente, Maes le respondió al otro lado de la línea porque el hombre hizo una mueca y se apresuró a decir en la bocina—: tú no, idiota —y colgar.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero supo que sonó a mentira, porque lo era.

El discurso de agradecimiento de Hohenheim fue muy emotivo y trajo a su mente memorias de Trisha y sus años de niñez que no había recordado hasta ahora. Y todo eso se sintió como ser apuñalado entre las costillas o tener la cabeza sumergida en un balde de agua helada. Por un momento, se creyó capaz de tener un ataque de pánico, pero logró controlarse, justo como hizo las duras semanas tras la muerte de Trisha, cuando sabía que tenía que ser fuerte porque Alphonse lo necesitaba y no había nadie más para hacerse cargo de él. Sólo él.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo el resentimiento que tenía en contra de su padre no era por haberlos abandonado, por no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaban y tampoco por ser un padre a distancia que sólo pagaba las cuentas: lo odiaba por haberlo convertido en el padre de Alphonse, por obligarlo a ocupar un sitio que, obviamente, jamás podría llenar.

Y era por eso que sentía que Alphonse estaba siendo un ingrato ahora que quería marcharse con él; lo estaba haciendo sentir como si todos esos años intentando suplir a Hohenheim hubieran sido en balde.

Dios, las epifanías dolían tanto como ser golpeado en los dientes con una pala.

Roy se sentó a su lado, esos ojos _demasiado_ azules fijos en su cara. Edward se humedeció la boca con la lengua y respiró profundo, intentando colocar la máscara de rebeldía y bravura en su sitio, antes de que terminara haciéndose añicos contra el piso.

Los dedos de Roy se entrelazaron con los suyos y Edward se lo agradeció sin decir nada, sin mirarlo, sólo presionándolos hasta que le dolieron los huesos y la piel le ardió. Como si fuera cualquier cosa, Roy le restó importancia bebiendo de la taza que llevaba en la mano libre y mirando la línea de créditos que se deslizaba por la pantalla encendida del televisor.

Al final, suspiró y aceptó lo que no se había atrevido a hacer en días:

—Odio a mi padre —dijo con un hilo de voz, recordando la voz del hombre, casi rota sobre el escenario, mientras hablaba de Trisha y Rizenbul.

Roy sujetó su mano con más fuerza.

—Lo sé —dijo.

—Lo odio porque no puedo odiarlo lo suficiente.

—Ooookey —comentó el hombre, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo girar el contenido de su taza, moviéndola con rotaciones de la muñeca como si fuera una copa de vino y no una taza de café. No lo estaba mirando y Edward se lo agradeció—. Es válido. Todos hemos odiado a alguien en algún momento de nuestras vidas —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y estoy seguro de que hay un porcentaje muy alto de adolescentes que tienen ciertas rencillas con sus padres… aunque legalmente ya seas un adulto y todo eso, lo que me tiene verdaderamente feliz porque no podría con mi vida de la vergüenza si fuera de otra manera —añadió cuando Edward lo acribilló con la mirada.

—Me da miedo perdonarlo —siseó, como si fuera una palabra sucia y no una verdad—. Siento que nos va a fallar otra vez. Y entonces no habrá vuelta atrás —en otro momento de su vida, jamás hubiera dicho todo eso en voz alta, pero estaba tan hipnotizado por el recuerdo de su madre, que no le dio importancia. Se permitió ser valiente, aceptar lo que no pudo antes.

—Entonces, quizá, debes seguir tu propio consejo y ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, pensar que, tal vez, tu padre está luchando por una segunda oportunidad. Y, quien sabe, a lo mejor todo sale diferente a como lo estás pensando ahora…

Edward lo miró casi con aversión.

—Detesto cuando me dan consejos —admitió—. Sobre todo cuando la gente tiene razón.

—Y así es como me he sentido desde que te conozco —admitió Roy, sonriéndole un poco.

Edward hizo lo mismo antes de apagar el televisor.


End file.
